


The Twin Monsters: Skyrim

by Hecate000



Series: The Twin Monsters [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bards, Bards College (Elder Scrolls), Civil War, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Conflict, Dibella - Freeform, Dragons, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, F/M, Fighting, Lies, Love, M/M, Magic, Modern Character in Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Prophecy, Self-Insert, Sex, Singing, Skyrim Civil War, Temple of Dibella, They are going to over-powered, Thieves Guild, Two Dragonborns, Vampires, War, Werewolves, like for real, op characters, the arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 231,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate000/pseuds/Hecate000
Summary: “There have been hundreds of Dragonborns in history.Some are courageous and strong. Always looking for a fight for glory and fame.Others hiding in the shadows. Doing their job before disappearing in history.But the Dragonborns of this century, this generation. Are like any I ever seen.Strong, fast, cunning, uncontrollable. Masters of the all arts they are.Both feared and loved. With hundreds of followers that would die for them.Unbeatable alone. And untouchable together.The Lord and the Lady. The King and Queen. The Two Winged Monsters of the Sky and Land!And I tell you!The Dragonborns will come!And this world. Nirn.Wasn’t ready for such force.”Self insert





	1. Chapter 1

_ I couldn’t see anything. _

_ There was nothing, just darkness, no, nothingness. _

_ Wait, my eyes. They’re not there. _

_ My eyes, where are they?!?! _

_ I tried moving my body, but like my eyes, they’re not there either. _

_ I’m not here, I’m nothing. _

_ This has to be a dream _

_ Wake up!! _

_ Wake up Aaliayh!!!! _

_ Why couldn’t I feel anything? _

_ “You’ll do well” _ _ A male voice filled with power and commandment _

_ Well at what? I was not good at many things _

_ that ‘s what people at school said. _

_ Mom and dad told me to pay them no mind _

_ Mom and dad!! _

_ I forgot about them _

_ Will they miss me? _

_ Would they? _

_ It’s cold _

** _“Forget them my dear. You have us now” _ ** _ a woman's voice coated in warmth and honey _

_ You’ll be my new parents? _

_ Why would you want me? No one loves me _

** _“Little one, you will be so beloved that people will die for you” _ ** _ the warmth held me _

_ Die? I don’t want people to die for me! _

_ I want them to live! _

_ “But there’s a cost” _ _ power declared _

_ What’s the cost? _

** _“Worry not my dear. It’s for your own good” _ **

_ Will I be happy? _

_ “You will live the life you were always meant to have and more” _

** _“And alongside someone who will complete you.”_ **

_ Meant to have _

_ Complete me? _

_ . . . _

An eternity passed

_ Yes _

** _“I wish you luck, our daughter”_ ** _ power licked in honey kissed my soul _

_ And I was warm again _


	2. Arc 1: Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I'm not a good writer and am only doing this for fun. 
> 
> This chapter is more for you to get a feel of how I am, as a character. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing but my own characters and ideas.

The sound of something tapping woke me up. 

I opened my eyes only to shut them due to the sun beaming down my face. Turning to lay on my back, I did a long and satisfying stretch that caused some of my bones to pop. I practically purred as I settled back into my position with my arms still resting by my side. Running my hands up and down the soft quilt pattern, feeling every curve where the stitching is. 

_ Quilt? I have a comforter for my bedding.  _

Opening my eyes for the second time, ignoring the sunlight completely. I find that I’m not in my bedroom or even my apartment. I jump out of the bed that I’m in, in panic. Looked frantically around the room, hoping to find any signs of where I am. 

The queen size bed I was on was in the center of the room. It was light brown wood, that was maybe, hand craven? Due to the engravement of fairies dancing on the headboard. The green quilt was messed up and half hanging on the ground probably from my wild sleeping and jumping out of it. Two end tables of the same color framed the bed with both white vases of perfectly bloom white roses laying on them.

The rest of the room wasn’t that big. The floor was wooden a dark red-brown and cold to the touch as my bare feet laid on it. The walls a pasted off-white cement. Other than the bed in the room, there was a large bookcase filled to the brim with thick, leather books to the left, a tall closet in the corner, a chest laying by the bookcase, and a desk and chair on the right side of the room with a stack of paper, ink bottle with a black feather pen laying on top of it. In the center of the room is the door that was partially closed. Hanging vine plants with pale pink peonies were placed along with the room in installed ceiling pots.

_ Whose house is this? It’s not mine and certainly not any of my family? Was I kidnapped? _

Trying to think of what happened last night, the last thing I remember doing is preparing to leave my college campus after my last class. I was heading to the parking lot and then there was darkness and two voices. That’s all I remember. 

Did I get kidnapped?. No, the kidnapper would have locked me up or at least tied me to something. Oh my god, what do I do? I need a phone! No, a weapon to fight! Or should I hide?

As I debated on what I’m going to do, moving from reaching for the vase on the end table and from the desk to hide under, the tapping that woke me up started again. 

Focusing my hearing I pinpointed the sound and found it was coming from the window to the left of the bed, which is where the sunlight was coming from. The window was wooden with cream-colored curtains framing them that was long enough to lightly brush against the floor.

Moving away from the end table with the vase to the window, looking though I could see that it was early morning because the window still had the tiniest bit of frost left over it. I didn’t know what I was looking at first, my head still clouded with sleep. But once I focused on the outside, it had me gasping. 

Outside filled with long, lush grass moist with dew from the probably cold night before. With the rising sun coming up the land seems to sparkle. Thick pine trees framed the area that stood taller than most of the buildings in my city. Colorful flowers of blues, purples, and reds grew alongside the trees and in the glass as I saw rabbits and foxes leave their dens to start their day. Even from here, I could hear the bird chirping loudly. And with the gentle wind that begins causing the leaves and grass to rustle, this all looks like a fairy tale. 

This shouldn't be possible. 

I live in upper Wisconsin and I’m pretty sure it was in the middle of winter yesterday with eight inches of snow on the ground and cloudy grey skies. Not flowers blooming and sunlight pouring down. This is near nowhere I live.

_ Tap. Tap. _

Looking down to where the tapping was coming from. And on the ledge of the window outside was a small, round blue bird staring directly into my eyes. The bird was cute, but that stare was too intense and intelligent for it to be normal.

It continued to tap at the glass, all while staring into my eyes. 

Maybe I’m wrong about the bird being smart and it just flew into something and now is just confused.

I thought that until it's tapping changed. It was no longer tapping in my direction but to the side of me, where the desk would be. The eyes, once dark brown, now that of gold was darting from that direction and back to me. As if to tell me to turn to look. 

I have to be high or drunk. Or this is just one of those crazy, realistic dreams some people have. A bird is telling me to turn around. Normal birds shouldn’t be able to do that. 

Should I turn around and look. It could be a trap, where the kidnapper comes from behind and kills me. Or when I turn there will be a little girl with long, wet black hair in a white dress. What do I do?

The tapping becomes more insistent, the little wings on the bird flapping around flustered, obviously going tired of my hesitation. 

_ Well, I can’t just stand here and look out the window for hours because I’m too scared to look,  _ I thought. Closing my eyes is a brief second to gather myself before opening them and looking behind me. 

Looking around the bedroom, I didn’t see anything that caught my attention right away. But that was until I looked at the desk. 

There was a note laying there. 

A slightly shimmering gold note.

On the side that I’m one hundred percent sure was empty before. 

I stared at the letter for ten seconds before turning back the window with the bird. But the bird was no longer there. Turning around back to the desk, silently hoping that I didn’t see a glowing letter, I found that the note was now floating inches away from my face in the air. 

I leaped backward, my back banging against the window for such force I’m surprised I didn’t break the glass. My arms behind me, clenching the wall to steady myself both physically and mentally. 

The note wasn’t slightly shimmering gold anymore but flared and moved like a golden flame as it floated from side to side in the air. 

I just stared at the letter for a good minute, unable to decide what to do. Should I pick it up or leave it? This can all be just a super realistic dream that I’m having. Yes, that must be it! Or my stupid younger cousin put marijuana or some kind of drug in my food without me noticing. 

Since it was so close to my face I could examine it closely. The note was actually a letter like those of the older time. Sealed in an envelope with a wax seal closing it. The seal was metallic rose gold with the symbol of lily. The paper tinted gold was handwoven and crafted, unlike the factory-made I’m used to, able to see every perfect imperfection.

I harshly pinch my arm and cheek, hoping to wake myself for this too real dream. But the feeling of the sharp and dull pain felt on my body is telling me otherwise. 

_ Okay, this isn’t funny anymore! Where am I?! I need to get out of here.  _

Well as it turns out, I didn’t have the chance to do that as the letter got tired of my panicking and flew straight into my face, causing a smacking sound to echo the room. I hastily caught the letter before it fell to the ground when it started to slip from my face.

The letter was no longer glowing and now that I held it in my hands, it didn’t feel like what I expected it would feel. 

Flapping it over it looked like any old fashion letter, should be able to feel all the bumps and edges. But this one is different. It was as smooth as any satin, which shouldn’t be possible given I can see the bumps and texture on the paper. 

Okay, it’s just a letter. A formerly glowing letter, but still just a letter. What can go wrong with opening it? Especially since it obviously wanted me to. 

Flapping the letter back around, I popped the seal open and watched as gold shimmer shot out of it. The shimmer moved as if it were living, moving all together, from left and right before my eyes. I let out a small giggle when it brushed against my nose before shooting up into the air and disappeared, causing a shower of gold dust to rain down on me.

I dust off the residue before taking out the letter from the envelope and reading it.

_ Dearest Daughter, _

_I know it was quite a surprise to wake up in such an unfamiliar place but know that you are safe there. You're probably wondering who I am by now, so allow me to put you at ease. My name is Dibella, goddess of Beauty, Love, and The Arts, one of the Nine Divines of Nirm. I believe you know me from the games you called, Elder Scrolls. Right now, at this moment I can’t explain everything, but we will meet, and I or your father will tell you everything. But for now, I'll give you the information you need for now. _

_At present the time you’re in a cabin I made for you in Illalta forest that is located by the three guardian stones and a 45 minutes’ walk to Riverwood. Inside the cabin and the shack outside you will find everything you need to survive. And around the area are runes that will make the cabin invisible to anyone, but you and the people you trust. They will protect from all invaders. And that ‘main story’ of yours will start a year from today._

_And a word of advice my dear, the Skyrim you're used to is a game for entertainment. This Skyrim and the world of war, blood, and death. And must of all, real. Do not take this lightly. _

_ With Love, _

_Dibella_

_ P.S. I hope you enjoy the new look and talent I give you. I know you’ll put them to good use. Don’t forget to have fun and live;) _

. . .

I reread the letter three times before walking to the desk and pulling the chair out and taking a seat. Dropping my head back and sinking into the cotton stuffed seat, I let out a long sigh.

I’m in Skyrim. 

The game I haven't played in over six years. A land of dragons, prophecies bandits, magic, and war. Summoned here by two gods that usually don’t interfere with mortals’ lives, that now call themselves my parents. And now I’m by myself in a cabin in the woods while a civil war is going around outside. I let out another sigh, this time one filled with exhausting and disbelief, tipping my head up to the ceiling. 

Okay, Aaliyah. Now is not the time to throw a fit or do something stupid like some people do in the fanfic I read. I have to think logically about this.

The only reason why I’m not freaking out is because one, I don’t think a god, who put some much effort to make sure I stay alive, would just drop me off at a place for me to die. And secondly, I am always, for some reason, calm. I never get mad or angry at anyone. Frustrated, yes. But to the point where I want to fight them or do something violent, never. I never even got mad when people bullied and picked on me in school or when things didn’t go my way. Yes, it hurt me and caused me to cry when I returned home, but I never got angry.

I don’t know why I like this. My parents told me that when I was born I was such a fussy child and when I turned about six, I became much quieter and calm. 

Well, I’m not hating it because now it has some use. 

And what about my real parents and family? Will I never see them again? Tears pickled my eyes, as I tried to hold in my sniffs. 

Family has also paid a huge part in my life. When I was bullied in school, my family was there for me. When I told them about maybe seeing a therapist, they made the appointment an hour later. I never miss family dinners and always call my parents on the weekends to talk. My brother, although quiet, was always there as a silent comfort. Be it playing the game with me when I needed to take my mind away from others or taking the attention of me when I do something embarrassing.

But I won’t have that here. I’m on my own for the first time in my life. No family, no friends, no life, or history. 

I blink away my tears. No, it can’t think like that. I have to be strong for them and especially for myself. 

Still, why Skyrim!? 

Why can’t it be Fairy Tail, the anime where no one dies in or a nice, peaceful game like Stardew Valley? 

Skyrim is a ruthless world, where you have to be strong to survive or else you die. And what can I do, a 20-year-old photography major, do in a world of fighting. My teeth grind together lightly, jaws locked as my frustration grows. 

Usually, when things get hard or stressful, I try to remove myself from the situation or try a peaceful way out. But I can’t do that this time, for there is nowhere to go to. I’m stuck and the only thing I can do is to adapt.

Taking deep breaths, I practice the breathing techniques my therapist taught me. Inhale through the nose, hold for ten seconds, and exhale loudly out the mouth. Doing this several times steady my heart, and I began trying to think about this  rationally . 

Okay, I only beat Skyrim's main story two times, the Dawnguard about three times, and I didn’t finish the Dragonborn DLC. It’s so little because I discovered the wonderful world that is the modding community. However, I do read a lot of fanfictions and YouTube videos about the world. 

First, there is Helgen, the dragon attack, Whiterun, another dragon attack, Mountain climbing, a lot of dungeon raiding, that idiot named Delphine, an old man in the sewers, the annoying place that is the Blackreach, elder scroll, boss fight, Sovngarde, final boss fight. 

It has been years since I played the game, so I can’t recall every detail, something I hope won’t come back to bite me.

And this is not even including all the side quests. The civil war, companions, dark brotherhood, thieves guild, vampire vs hunters, and so much more. There’s so much in this world that happens and since this is now real, the events won’t just happen because I’m not there. The world and its people's lives will continue moving. 

However, all of these have one common factor, a factor I’m not sure still counts. 

All of this depends on the Dragonborn. 

Well, it used to depend on the Dragonborn. 

But where am I in all of this? I can’t the Dragonborn, I’m not fit for it. Not when there are people here who were practically raised on the battlefield and know the ways of the people. Know how to fight. What do I do?

I pick up the letter again to look it over for anything I miss. 

_ P.S. I hope you enjoy the new look and talent I give you. I know you’ll put them to good use. Don’t forget to have fun and live;)  _

New look? 

Just as I thought, another burst of gold shimming light went off in the room. I slammed my eyes shut, turning my face away as the light beamed in the room. Once I was sure it was gone, I opened my eyes and scanned the room for any new items.

In the center between the bookcase and window was a gold-trimmed full-length mirror. Pressing myself up, I slowly walked to the mirror to see the new changes Dibella made. 

_ Please don’t be like the female body mods, when the girls have unrealistic boobs and butts _ , I silently pray as I step in front of the mirror. 

. . .

I stared at the reflection trying to process what I’m looking at. And when I did, I couldn’t believe it. 

Unblemished milk chocolate skin. Small heart-shaped face with red-tinted cupid lips, defined cheekbones, and narrowed eyes framed with thick lashes. Shoulders, now smaller and narrow. Eyes were like that of gold and green leaves, shifting from molten gold and vibrant chartreuse green. The colors were moving like ink in water, dancing around each other before coming together, and then repeating. Ears are now pointed and long. And hair and eyebrows, formerly jet black, now a glowing silver-white in a tight bun. 

My body, still stuck at 5’2 height, was the same, which I’m kind of disappointed about. Chest, still a b-cup. Still had some belly fat that I was working to get rid of on my stomach. Thighs still somewhat big, but with muscles. And the butt was normal, small buttoned. Altogether petite with some curves. 

Oh my god

It wasn’t me anymore. I was never this pretty before or an elf. Touching my(?) face, pulling the cheeks, opening the mouth, and grazing around the ears, I can’t believe it. She changed almost everything. The only thing that was the same was my height and body fat. Which I’m thankful for because I gain weight after leaving high school and about a year ago I decided I want to get in shape. All that working out and suffering I want though, made me proud and love myself.

But my face was completely different. The only thing that hasn’t change was my skin color. Reaching for my new hair and taking it out of the bun, I watch as it flowed down like Victoria’s Secret models. Formerly, my hair uses to reach my mid-back when straighten, now it's waist-length with a slight curl to it. 

_ Dibella, me and you are going to have a talk when we meet.  _

I should be mad, furious, or sad even that she changed my face. But in actuality, I never did care about faces. In my side job as an assistant/internship to a photographer, I work with beautiful models all the time. And I know that sweet faces can hide the meanest personality and the seductive can hold the kindest. High school was the exact same. And It’s all about personalities to me when it comes to friends and lovers. Yes, a handsome or pretty face is nice and all, but that means nothing if they act terribly. 

Still, she could ask before doing. 

I snorted at that thought. Gods don’t ask, they do. 

Reaching up to feel my new ears, I flinched when I meet them. They are extremely sensitive and tickled at the slightest touch. 

I’m an elf now, but what kind? Not a dark elf seeing as my skin color isn’t that dark or my eyes are red. I would say wood elf, but my hair is too white to match them. So, I have to be a high elf mixed with a Redguard maybe.

I could also be a snow elf, but they were all killed or turn into Falmer. Except for the two in the Dawnguard DLC. Dibella wouldn’t turn me into a race that massacred by the Nords and never seen before in the last thousand years, right? 

This can be a problem seeing as the Thalmor is here, and I don’t know how they will react to a member of a former powerful elven race still being alive.

Taking one last look at my reflection before I walk away, moving to the partial door. I can’t stay in this room forever. 

I peek my head out, looking in both directions just in case, before walking out. 

It was a standard, somewhat small hallway with the floor made of a dark, shiny redwood and walls a pasted off-white cement with pictures of wheat fields on them. There were two other doors in the hall. One directly across from me and the other right of that one, both with closed doors. To the left of me was the staircase leading downstairs.

Before heading down, I went to the door across from me. Opening it and peeked my head in, I found another medium size bedroom. A full-size bed in the center, covered with a red quilt. The room also had a window match mines but with the curtains being a dark grey. A wardrobe by the window, pictures of a frozen mountain range were hooked to the walls, and in the cover of the room were two metal chests. 

It was a nice room with a color scheme of reds, blacks, and greys. More my taste than the light, floral room I woke up in. I close the door and went to the last one in the hall. 

It’s a bathroom complete with a large dwemer stone pool-like tub in the far back, it looks capable of holding 4 people at once. A sink/vanity made of the same stone to the left that was accompanied by a large, almost wall size mirror behind it, and a toilet next to it. The room was filled with steam in the air, and along with the hanging plants and crystals powered lights floating around, it felt like a paradise. 

I just found my new favorite room. But I have to see the rest of the house, so I force myself away from the temptation of a hot bath and went down the hall and the L shaped staircase.

It led me to a large open plan living area with a door, filled with locks, leading outside to the left. The sitting area was directly in front of me once I was down the stairs, complete with wooden chairs and a wooden couch with green throw pillows and cream blankets thrown over them. Round end tables were at the sides of the chair with vases of white roses and candles in them. A thick, colorful design rug was spread out on the floor. And a stone fireplace was directly in front of the area with a fire already going inside of it. With the warmth of the flames and lighting, the room felt nice and cozy. 

On the fireplace mantle were the shrines of Dibella and Akatosh, I believe. A blooming flower with a pool inside of it and a dragon wrapped around an orb with a sword in its mouth. My gaze lingers on them for a moment before continuing my tour. 

Next to the sitting area were two long and tall bookcases filled entirely with books. Two stuffed chairs of a velvet moss green were placed in front of them with an end table separating them. And leaning against a bookcase was a guitar, no, a lute. 

I walked over to the instrument and kneel before it, feeling the smooth and polished wood. For some reason, I have the need to play it. Which is strange given I don’t play any instruments. I tried in the past but found it wasn’t for me. 

Standing at full height, I look at the rest of the place. Further down was a cooking area. A long rectangle fire pit was dug out from the ground, stones and concrete outlined it with burning wood in the center. Above the fire were a large black cooking pot and a footlong rotisserie stick. Behind the fire pit, at the back wall, was an open pantry and table filled with food and cooking equipment. Fruits, vegetables, pieces of bread of different shapes and sizes, cheeses, knives, spoons, and plates. A long, shiny rectangle wooden dining table with chairs to match. 

And just like the upstairs, flowers and plants linger around the place. From the pictures of flower fields to the vine plants hanging on the walls.

Altogether the place was beautiful. 

_ And now it’s mines, all alone.  _

I pushed that thought out of my mind, I need to think about this positively or else I’ll make everything worse. Just like what my therapist always tells me,  _ positive thoughts lead to positive actions. _ I never truly acted on those words, but it looks like I’ll have to do it now. 

Once I got done looking over my new living situation, I went outside to look over the rest.

_ Outside was just as amazing as I saw from the window upstairs _ , I thought as I walked out into the open, my bare feet tickling when the grass met them. Healthy, tall trees with the leaves being blown by the gentle breeze passing by. The land filled with lush green grass and flowers. The sun, bright and beaming from above me in the clear blue sky as a flock of birds flew overhead.

This is a fantasy!!

I couldn’t stop myself from spreading my arms out above my head and laugh at the sky with a smile on my lips. 

For a land known for its harshness, it was so beautiful. 

I let out my last laughs before focusing on my ejective. Looking over the small open area I found the shack Dibella was talking about a short distance away. The shack was more like a one-story house. It was made completely of dark wood with two windows at the front and the roofing was shaped into a perfect triangle. Potted white-yellow flowers in tanned pots lie on both sides of the doorway. 

Going in, it was a lot smaller than I thought it would be. It only had an alchemy and enchanting table that were at the far end of the room, with shelves of crystals and ingredient above them. Two big wooden chests, gardening tools with a sack laying near them, a weapon rack I think, and a plain table. Other than the crafting tables, the only thing of interest was the wood bow and quiver filled with arrows laying against the wall, and the sword and two draggers hanging in the racks. 

My hands clenched as I stared at the weapons, not moving a foot into the room or near them. 

I’ve never seen real weapons before in person, only in documentaries and video games. And now I’m most likely are going to have to use them now. My heart turned heavy as I look at the iron sword that was waiting to be used for fighting, for killing. 

I’m not a violent person but I do know sometimes you have to use force to get things done. But this is different. Back on earth, in my generation, we use guns for fighting. Point and shoot. Here they use swords, axes, daggers, and magic. 

Anyone can pull a trigger, but not everyone can stab a person and feel yourself take a person's life. To feel the blade moves in their skin and watch as their horror-filled eyes glazed over.

I turned nauseous at the thought and spun around, slamming the door behind me as I went. I walked until I was in the center of the open field, both the house and shack on either side and thought about what I should do now.

I know the first thing I need to do is find a way to sustain myself here. Which means hunting, growing corps for when the food ran out in the house, finding water, and most of all, how to defend myself. There’s no chance of me just sliding through life without fighting. And if I am the Dragonborn, I’ll die at my first wolf or bandit attack, let alone making it to the dragon attack. I bite my lip as I thought over my options. 

But didn’t Dibella say there were runes around the place to protect me? 

I looked over to the end of the open area, where the tree begins to thicken and when I squint my eyes I think I can see them. Walking closer, there they were. Symbols of a language I didn't understand engraved into the land, glowing a soft blue as they circled around the house and shack. 

I know I shouldn’t touch them, but my curiosity overwhelmed my reason. I knelt down and went to lightly skim the edges of one rune. The second my finger touched the rune; all the runes surrounding it turned an intense navy blue. I shoot back quickly, almost fall to my back as a wall raised from the runes into the sky, encapsulating the area into a dome. 

The wall wasn’t a solid stone or hard material but that of a clear, iridescent, and flimsy bubble. I stood up, curiously look at the wall, no barrier that was meant to protect me. Once I was up close to examine it, I found it really was just a giant blowing bubble. Poking it causes it to jiggle a little, colors shifting before moving back into place. 

This was meant to protect me. Something that looks like it will pop at the slightest harsh winds. Well, I guess I shouldn’t question the goddess just yet. 

When I walk away the bubble begins to fade away into nothingness, the runes turning back to its soft blue. 

Looking over my new land, my new home. The thoughts of hundreds of things I need to do and plan for making me question if I can do this. Can I survive Skyrim and its future events? Can I make this place my home?

_ _ _ Don’t forget to have fun and live ;) _

Dibella’s words from her letter rang in my head. 

She was right, I do need to have fun. To live. 

Back on earth, I was always scared to get out of my comfort zone. Scared to take risks, to try new things, to have fun. I didn’t go to any school dances or prom, I avoided all social events like the plague and when I had the chance to do something exciting or semi-dangerous, I passed it up. I may have been alive, but I wasn’t living. 

_ And that will change now _ , a smirk crawled onto my lips and if there were other people near me, they would have noticed my gold eyes glowing that of a flame.

Well, the character first character I played in Skyrim was a mage with good speech and one-handed. And I’m pretty sure those books in my room were magic books. So, there was only one thing left to do. 

I made my way inside the house, not knowing that my decision to learn magic would become my greatest joy and love in life. 

But also, my darkness temptation, and nightmare. 

There’s a reason why magic is feared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what I based 'my' new looks after go look up an artist named, Mojavia. Her work is truly breathtaking. 
> 
> Here's a link to her website
> 
> https://mojavia.pb.design/showcase


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I posted. This was going to be two different chapters but I decided to both together. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!!!

Magic is the most fascinating thing to ever exist.

That is what I decided as I reread the first volume of  _ Magick Theory, Principles, and Theories _ . There’s so much more than what the game described and made it out to be. The book was over a thousand pages but I was able to read in a matter of three days. And in those three days, I learn more about this world, history, and people in this book than I did in all my schooling back on earth. 

And magic is something I can’t even describe in words.

Like right now, I was reading over chapter 10 section 2, which is talking about the capabilities of magick and what some people have done with it.

_ ‘Magick is a power governed by one’s will power and intelligence. With this being so, a person with the power and skill required for it can raise the dead, change the memories of a person, change the very geography of the land, or even gain immortality. No one, even after thousands of years of mortals using and studying magick, truly don’t know what is fully capable of. Some have said that when Magnus, the god of magic and one of the original spirits, fled after shaping Nirn, that the world was incomplete and that magick use today was only that a speck of dust to the amount we were meant to have.’ _

Imagine it, that the ability to change the continents to one's imagination was not even one percent of the power was meant to be. When I first read that it blows my mind and made me more determined to learn magic. Not to change the world, of course, but to control the elements and other things. This is a Harry Potter fan dream.

And there are more schools and types of magic than they had in the game! Water, air, earth, telepathy, shapeshifting, and millions more. 

On the bookcase there about 50 books in it and so far I have only read the first volume out of five of the  _ magick theory, principles and theories, _ and two books called  _ The Connection _ and  _ Solitary Beings _ .

_ The Connection _ , explains the connection between a person and magika and the methods to grow a stronger bond with. It talked of meditation, rituals, way to draw it out and how to handle it, and most importantly, how to unlock one’s magic.

I was kind of disappointed to find out that I didn’t have the ability to use magic, but it made sense. In the game, you can just start summoning and throwing fire and electricity without practice, preparation, or understanding. Ever since reading that chapter, I’ve been meditating whenever I had free time, hoping to feel my magic.

But I felt nothing. 

In the book, it describes as if you're in front of a locked door and by placing your hand on the door, you should be able to feel it, to sense the presence of your magic, of you. Of a place where you feel the safest. Home.

Since your magic is the representation of you, of your spiritual being. Yet, I felt nothing as I tried. 

Maybe it's because I’m not from this world originally and don’t have a connection to it. But Dibella created my new body, so shouldn't it be within me. And she placed magic books in my room, it would be just rude to give me the book to learn magic, but not the ability to do it.

_ Solitary Beings _ was about the different aptitude people can have with magic. Some people are gifted when it comes to healing, fire, ice, or summonings. Able to do higher-level spells with only a week of practice or even at the first try.

And there are also people, who are said to have the blessing a god, gain a unique power. 

The power to create and manipulate lave, shadows, light, or even blood. 

The book said very few people have an aptitude, only one out of five million. And that’s saying if the person unlocks their magic and train it. This is unlikely in Skyrim given their dislike for mages after the Great Collapse of Winterhold. 

Placing a piece of cloth as a bookmark in the book, I got up from the chair in the living room and stretch, feeling my stiff muscles loosen after staying in the same position for so long. 

_ _

It has been two weeks since I was woken in Skyrim. And to say it was different would be a lie. 

No cable, no phones, no internet, no wifi, and no Netflix.

I was lost the first day, constantly reaching for my cell phone, only to find it missing. Then I thought about all the things I needed to do. Hunting, growing food, finding water, training and etc. And I went straight to work in trying to relieve those things. 

Food was something I didn’t need to worry about for a while. There were fruits, vegetables, and some kind of jerky in the pantry for me to nibble on. But that will run out in about two months, so I started a small garden at the side of the house with tools in the shack.

That bag that was leaning wall next to the tools was filled with seeds and sprouts. Regular potatoes, sweet potatoes, cabbage, green and red peppers, and some kind of beans. It took me half a day to dig out the ground and plant them, leading me to be sore for the remaining day and next. 

I’m not a gardener and am praying that I can keep them alive. But given my past history with plants, it’s unlikely.

This leads me to my next issue but also a solution. Hunting. 

I have been practicing with a bow and arrows from the shack. Drawing the bow back over and over again until I don’t feel that intense burn anymore and shooting arrows at a tree I marked up for accuracy practice. All of this for two weeks and I have yet to go outside the barrier. I have been too scared to go and I wanted to study magic and learn more about my new body.

I found out that my body is now built for speed and flexibility, and is weak when it comes to strength and endurance. Which is the exact opposite of my former, where I do weight training every week. So I had to use a different method in my work out. 

My new body is faster, stronger, and much lighter than my previous one. My eyesight is better too. Able to colors and detail more clearly than I ever did before. Which makes training easier and harder at the same time. I knew the limits of my former body, where to stop, and what I’m capable of. Here I have to learn that all over again.

And I learned that I now have fast healing. Looking down at my hands there should be calluses on them, scars even, but there’s nothing on them. When I first started practicing the cuts were there, red, bloody, and painful. But the morning after, they were gone, only leaving thin, paper cuts marks on my skin, which disappeared hours later.

I don’t know if it’s a power Dibella gave me or my new elven body.

_ Well, I'm not complaining about it, since it will be useful later on,  _ I thought as I placed the magic book down and went outside. 

Going outside I was greeted with the light from the rising morning sun and dew on my leather boots. Taking a deep breath I took in all the fresh, clean air. Another thing I love about this world is just how clean it is. The air was untinted for pollution, no trash in the glass, no sound or smell of cars, and healthy trees and flowers that go on miles. 

Walking a short distance from the house, I sat down and started to do my stretches. For the last two weeks, I’ve been training every morning from the second the sun comes up. First I start with stretches, then running around the barrier about 15 to 20 times, taking small breaks within it. After that is push-ups, sit-ups, burpees, and squats. I would do more of these than cardio but this world doesn’t have the equipment I need.

Once I’m done with those, my shirt was stained onto me but I force myself to continue. I started next to train with the iron sword and daggers from the shack. Practicing holding them, getting used to the weight, and swinging them a little while trying to stance. I know nothing about swordplay and only basing this off of animes I watch. 

_ Thank you, Zoro _

This may seem a lot, I thought so too in the beginning. And I couldn’t even stand the sight of the sword at first. But I change real quick after my third day here. 

I was just leaving the shack after looking more in-depth into the enchanting table and seeing what kind of soul gems and alchemy ingredients were in there when they came. The reason why I feared going outside.

_ Flashback start~ _

_ I struggle to shut the shack door behind me, hands filled with books that helped me identify some of the ingredients in the alchemy table. I tried desperately not to let the precious books fall to the still-damp ground but failed as one slip from my grasp and landing loudly as it went. _

_ I sighed, readjusting my hold on the others as I bent down to grab the fallen book. Packing it up, wiping off any grass stuck on it, I went to stand up to full height but halted sharply as something new, something that shouldn’t be here enter my vision.  _

_ Beyond the barrier, there were five grown men walking by. Tall and thick with muscles. Fur and leather armor mix for their gear. Dirt and sweat stuck to their skin. All armed with weapons. Blood still dripping from them. _

_ Bandits. _

_ My heart skips beats in my chest, blood pulsing through my veins. My knee shook and gave out from their position of kneeling and I fell to the ground.  _

_ I can’t move, my legs won’t listen to me. With my new advanced earring, the sound of my blood booming from my ears to my head was like gunshots. The books slip from my grip as they too gave out. I felt weak. My once strong, light limbs are now lead and quivered when I tried to stand. I let out struggle gasps.  _

_ I can’t talk. _

_ I can’t move. _

_ I can’t breathe. _

_ Is what fear is? _

_ I was so caught up trying to focus my breath that I almost miss what they were saying. _

_ “Damn, this war!” The blonde Nord with a large steel battle ax cussed, “You would think since war is going on that people will be trying to flee and we would have easy pickings. But no! Guarded caravan, hired mercenaries, both the Imperial patrols and fucking surprisingly Stormcloak patrols. And let’s not forget the jarl’s men patrolling their cities. War is supposed to bring disorder! Blood! It has been so long since I had a good fight. Or fuck” A grin filled with menace appeared at the thought and disgust set in my stomach at his suggestion.  _

_ “Shut up Micah! We’re not doing this for killing, it’s for the money and if we do this job well, we’ll get a lot of it.” Auburn hair man with scars litter his face called out, the leader. His voice was directed to all of them. _

_ The one called Micah turned quiet, directing his face the other way. The others in the group look indifferent, except for one. A dark elf with a bow on his back, his face was calm but held uncertainty, “Not so sure about this job, Lucian.” _

_ The leader, Lucian turned to him, eyes settled in a harsh glare, “You’re questioning me?” _

_ The elf face never wavers, “Yes. The Thalmor, Lucian? How do you know they will pay up after we do this? Or even not stab us in the back like they usually do?”  _

_ “Hehe, what’s wrong Smoky. I thought you’ll be happy were working with your kind.” Micah cut in the conversation, voice coated with mockery. _

_ “They are not my kind, Nord.” The elf snapped back. _

_ Micah fake pouted, “I’m just trying to be nice and all. Don’t all elves like each other.”  _

_ “And, don’t all Nord fuck and marry their sisters.” _

_ Micah lunged for the dark elf but the other member of the group stopped them. The entire group stopped by the shack, 20 feet from me. Lucian got between them and barked, “Enough the both of you. Micah shut the fuck up and Umnio, stop leading him on. I said we’re going to do this job and we’re doing it. The Thalmor are paying a two thousand gold to mess with Imperials and I want that money.”  _

_ He turned to face all of them and from that direction, me. “If any of you want to talk back or bitch out of this. Step forward so I can kill you now.” _

_ None walked up and Lucian looked satisfied, “That’s what I thought. Let’s go.” And he walked away. The four men followed him, never once looking my way and I was left on the ground for the next 20 minutes trying to overcome my fear and stand up. _

_ 16 _

_ That was the number of times fresh blood drop from their blades to the ground.  _

_ And that blood now stained onto the grass from where it fell and serves as a reminder to me of what could have happened.  _

_ Flashback End~ _

I never felt such fear in my life, such weakness and hopelessness. It was like I was a baby rabbit that was being looked down on by a starving wolf. Unable to escape its fate. 

I never want to feel that way again. To sit there and tremble while death calmly walks its way to me. 

So now I trained and study, hoping one day I never feel that kind of fear anymore.

I did one last swing of the sword before I was done. My muscles weighed a ton and my entire body was soaked in sweat. Sheathing the sword I wobbled and shook as I went to lean it against the house before going inside.

I went upstairs to the bathroom, walking in turned on the magic light crystals making the room glow with a dim blue. I turn the faucet on, letting the tub filled with steaming hot water as I weakly remove my sticky clothes and dirty boots. I turned the water off and went in, cursing when I did as my sore body met the boiling water. It burned my skin but it relieved me of pain so I suck it up.

I’m so glad the faucet and sink weren’t just for decoration and works. This also solved my water problem, although it's still odd for me to drink and cook with sink water. 

As I lay there soaking I thought about what those crude bandits said. “ _ The Thalmor are paying two thousand gold to mess with Imperials and I want that money.” _

So the Thalmor is paying bandits to make trouble to the Imperial Legion. That’s smart since they can’t do it themselves and the Legion will have no way to track it back to them if the bandits were caught and talk. But even from the games, the Thalmor were never the type to trust and those bandits will most likely get killed if they get the job done. 

I signed, sinking back into the water, nose almost under. This war is getting to a high point.

I watch and heard as soldiers from both sides transport goods and men move past my house. Listened to the cries of children and parents reinsurance them as they moved to a new home after theirs were completely destroyed. I heard the cries of women as they were told of their husband and child’s death. 

I hear it all and it breaks me a little every time. But there’s nothing I can do, not right now at least.

I climb out of the tub, draining the water and wrapping a towel around me as I went into my bedroom. Going to the wardrobe I pulled a new chest wrap, bottoms, and a long-sleeved black medieval dress that had a thin silver band wraps around the waist. I sat on the bed and dried off my hair.

I couldn't end the war but I know who to blame for it. The Stormcloaks.

I huffed, fools, all of them. They refuse to see the bigger picture and see that the White-Gold Concordat was just a way for the Imperial Legion to rebuild their army so they’ll be ready for the next war with the Aldmeri Dominion. But since they wouldn’t worship Talos in private they decided to make a civil war, furthering weakening and distracting the Legion from their goal and strengthen the Dominion and Thalmor. 

I let out a small, disappoint laugh. And the worst thing about all of this is that the Stormcloaks don’t even realize that their pawn in the Thalmor game. The reason why they been doing so good in the war is because of the Thalmor. They have been supplying the Stormcloaks with weapons and food, and they don’t realize it. 

All those lives lost and ruined. And for what? 

Proof that they are ‘true nords’? Or simply for control over Skyrim?

I press those thoughts away as they don’t matter now and went downstairs to the living room. I grab an apple from the cooking area to snack on and went to the bookcases. 

Browsing the shelves for anything that interests me at the moment.  _ History of The Empire, Aedra and Daedra, The Lusty Argonian Maid.  _

I paused at that one and rolled my eyes. Of course, the goddess that represents sex and lust would place that here. 

Continuing on, I scan the bookcase until one book caught my eye. Pulling it out is was called  _ Songs of Skyrim _ . Flipping through the pages is about songs sung in Skyrim and where they came to be. Next to where I pulled the book out was another called  _ The Art of The Lute.  _

I remember the feeling I got from the lute the first time I saw it. The belonging of it. So I might as well give it a try.

I grab both books and the lute that was next to the bookcase and sat in one of the cozy chairs in front of the bookcases. I opened the  _ Songs of Skyrim  _ first. It was a fast read with only 100 pages that detailed the history, lyrics, and notes for 50 songs. Some of them I actually knew like, Ragnar the Red and The Dragonborn Comes. 

Next was  _ The Art of The Lute _ . It was shorter than the first book with only 50 pages. I finished it within 20 minutes and for some reason, I understand everything it said, which is weird for me. There were other times when I tried to learn to play an instrument and all the information went in one ear and the other. But now it’s like I already know this information and this is just a review to me.

I place the book down on the end table next to me and pick up the Lute. The instrument was well crafted with smooth, polish wood coated with brick red and yellow paint. The eight strings are shiny silver steel, completely new and unused. 

Running my hand over the beautiful piece of work, recited the notes from the book in my head. Left to right. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H strings. A, B, C are high notes. D and E middle tones. And F, G, H low, brass tones.

I laid my hands into position, taking a deep breath, and started to try to play Ragnar the Red.

_ Oh, there once was a hero named- _

I stopped abruptly and reached for my throat. 

My voice was different. 

Well, even before I know that. How my plain, slightly rough voice now had smoother edges and a lighter tone, like what you expect an elf to have. But my singing voice is completely another thing. 

It was  silvery and airy, sounding capable of hitting the high notes. But also powerful, able to make people hear and listen if I sing in a room. 

Is this what Dibella might my talent she give me? If it is, does she want me to become a bard?

Actually, now that I think about it, becoming a bard doesn’t sound that bad. Bards are paid by inns, royal courts, and rich people to pay for them. They either get paid with life in stay or gold and are well respected by most people. And I know a lot of songs from the earth that would do well in this world. However, I’m not so sure about the bard college in Solitude since it sucked in the games. But since this is the reality now, it should actually be good. 

But I want to be a mage and hopeful go to the Mage College. And would Dibella really take me from my world to become a singer in hers?

I licked my lips, I’ll have to give this more thought later but for now, I’ll continue practicing and see just what my new singing voice can do. I put the lute back in position and pick the first note,

_ Our hero, our hero _

_ Claims a warrior's heart _

_ I tell you, I tell you _

_ The Dragonborn comes _

  
  
  
  


I laid in my bed tossing and turning, unable to go to sleep. Flopping onto my back, I stared at the wooden ceiling.

I want to leave the barrier. 

That thought both terrifies and excites me. I know I can’t stay within the walls forever, but I watch bandits, pack of wolves, bears, giant spiders and soldiers walk past me. All strong and terrifying in their own way. Especially the spiders, a shiver runs through my back. I always hated spiders and now they are bigger than great dane, I dreaded to fight them. 

But I still need to leave and explore the new world I’m in, no matter how dangerous it is.

And the closest city is Helgen and the closest town is Riverwood. 

The only thing I know about Helgen was when it was being attacked by Alduin and later was taken over by bandits.

Riverwood on the other hand, I spent a lot of time there in the games. From the main story, the modded homes I had there, and just sell stuff at the traders. 

I wonder will the village be bigger see as this is real life and not a limited computer program. What kind of people will be there if it is? Will there be more shops, another blacksmith, and hunters? Maybe there be a magic shop that sells spellbooks. That idea made me perk up, making it harder for me to fall asleep. 

I listen to the sound of crickets in the background and as I fall into Vaermina’s realm, I decided that tomorrow I will go to Riverwood and see what this world has to offer. 

  
  


I checked my bag one more time before closing it. Two apples, a small kitchen knife, a book about magic for if I have free time, 50 gold from the chest, a map, a waterskin filled with clean water, and a blanket. This is only a day trip, so I didn’t need to go full out with camping gear. 

I’m actually doing it. I’m leaving the barrier and going to Riverwood.

I woke up before the sun even came up and begin preparing for the day. First, I took care of my plants in the back, watering and weeding them. Then, I pick my outfit. Which are some brown leather pants and lace-up knee-high boots, a plain off white tunic with lacing at the chest of the shirt, and a long moss-green cloak. 

I just finished packing my bag, placing it on my back, and started to head to the shack to receive a weapon. There’s no way I’m leaving this place without something to defend myself with. Going inside, I went to the weapon rack and look over my choices. An iron sword, two iron daggers, and a wooden hunters bow. 

I’m still not used to the weight of the sword yet and I’m not so good of a shoot with the bow yet, so decided to take the two daggers.

_ They just like using a kitchen knife _ , I tried to convince me as I grabbed the waist holders for them. I practice tying on the holders before, failing many times before getting it right due to the many straps and positioning. 

Once I got the holder on, placing the sheaths of the daggers in them before reaching to sheath the blade in them. I paused, looking over the sharp iron, watching the light caught on it making it shine. 

There is a high chance I’m going to have to use this. To hurt someone or even end their life. I never made such a choice in my life and hope it will never come true. The already heavyweight become heavier in my hand. I grip them tighter, strengthening my resolve, and shoved them in their sheath before adjusting the straps one more time and leaving the shack, closing the door behind me. 

I walk to the edge of the runes, where all I have to do is take one step and I’ll be outside. I looked outside my safe walls and saw it was a normal day, with nothing unusual or deadly waiting for me. A couple of rabbits leaving their homes and hopping by, flowers out of their bloom, and thick forest waiting for me. The sun is just beginning to pop out, turning the sky pretty shades of oranges, pinks, yellows, and blues. Which is good because that means everything is either still sleeping or getting ready to start their day. A day I hope I’m not apart of. 

_ One step, that all it takes.  _ I thought to myself, trying to build up the courage. I scan the forest one more time, making sure there wasn’t a pack of wolves coming by before taking a step outside.

The barrier flared up as my foot went one centimeter out of its grasp. My toe push against the wall for barely a second before it let me sink though. Walking out of the barrier was like driving into the water. It was heavy and cling to me as if it doesn’t want me to leave its safe walls. But after a few seconds, that feeling disappeared and an airy feeling took its place.

I looked around me one more time to make sure I don’t have to jump back in before focusing on my goal. Very thing like the same as before, with the addition of the sound of crickets and running water that I didn’t hear before. 

_ It must Lake Illinalta _ , I took out the map that was strapped on the side of my bag to look it over. The map that Dibella left had every marking of all the towns, cities, roads, and landmarks from the game. It also shows where my house is located with a gold dote. 

From the map, it tells me I’m in the center of Brittleshin Pass and Anise’s Cabin, across the lake of the guardian stones. I don’t remember what’s in Brittleshin Pass, but I do know Anise. And It’s probably best to avoid her. 

I looked at the map one more time, pulled my hood up, and began walking the way to Riverwood. 

The walk was pleasant with nothing to surprise me and only the sound of running water and leaves crackling to keep me company. In about 15 minutes, I made it to the small river where the water was the lowest and that was connected to the lake, it would lead me directly to the stones that were across. 

My leather boots easily repelled water as I crossed, occasionally seeing tiny crabs and fishes around my feet. 

Once I made it over the river I shook my boots, getting rid of all the extra water, and looked at the new area I’m in. I’m where the hunters in the games should be, meaning directly below the Guardian Stones. Looking up, I see them in all their mystical glory, standing tall against the heating sun. They were on top of a steep rocky hill with the flora and fauna slowing growing up to it.

I looked area it, hoping to find an easier way to reach them, but found none. I sighed as looked at the taunting rocks above me before tightening my backpack stirps and moving to climb the hill. 

It wasn’t that hard to climb up, my practicing with swinging a pure iron sword and workout made it easier to hold myself up. Although, I did slip and lost my grip a few times. 

Reaching the top, I pulled my legs over the ledge and stand up, dusting away the dirt and pebbles that clung to my hands and pants. Turning my focus to the stones in front of me, I let out a gasp. 

In the games, they were just odd-shaped rocks in the middle of nowhere with the picture of a constellation and symbol. They look normal, non-magical.

But here, from the few feet standing behind them, I could practically taste the odd power flowing from them. Walking around them, I let my hand graze past the stone, not touching fully. My hand tingles even from moving past them. 

I walked until I was in the center of the platform, able to see each of the three standing guardian stones in front of me. I looked them over and I could understand why dark mages love to be around them, trying to harness their powers. 

These things radiated power and energy. It appeared subtle, probably designed like that to stop normal people from messing with them. But I could feel it in my body, my blood, that these stones were more than they appeared. 

_ Since I'm here I might as well see if one of them would accept me.  _

I went to the Warrior stone first. I already knew my answer, but why not try anyway. Placing my hand on the stone, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the constellation of the warrior, just like the magic said when trying the connect to something magical. 

_ “All magic and magical relics are like living and breathing beings. It can gain personalities or feelings that suits it and its user. And just like living beings with relationships, there must be a connection that links the two together. They must have the same trait.”  _

It was dark for a second before I felt it, stomping its way to me.

Rough edges with fiery veins. Heart like a herd of stampeding horses. Unflinching and unwavering. The essence of a warrior.

It meets my soul. Pushing and probing, testing it, before striving away. 

Once the connection was broken, I wasn’t surprised by the outcome and moved on to the next one. The Thief stone.

Doing the same thing over again, I waited until the thief went to my soul. 

It took it time. Making me wait, wonder, and then fear before it showed itself. 

It didn’t come at me like the warrior did, but walked around me at a distance like a panther hunting its prey. Although it seemed disinterested in me like it didn’t notice me at all. I could feel that was everything but. 

Then it moved. Quick as cheetah and as quiet as death itself. It was now directly behind me, almost breathing down my neck, as it tempted to slit it across. And it stood there waiting for me to break, to make a mistake.

I dealt with spoiled models, rude assistants, and companies. I won’t break just because someone thinks they’re better than me. I looked ahead, not moving a single muscle, not show a single weakness.

The thief hummed in amusement before swagger away.

Opening my eyes, I witness the stone from underneath my hand glowed a light green, not enough to fully light the stone, but enough to mean something. 

It didn’t accept me, but acknowledge me.

Moving away from the Thief, I looked toward the Mage. I know since one stone has already chosen me, I should stop. Yet something was telling me to keep going. I went to the Mage stone and concentrated one more time, and once again I was meet with the darkness and waited for the beings of a mage to meet me.

Unlike the warrior, who rushed toward me and the thief, who made me wait and wonder. The mage calmly wanders to me. Not too fast and not slow either. I could practically hear the sound of robes sliding against the ground and the ever-changing power. From hot to cold, fear and loving, corruption, and life. It changed millions of times in the short since it appeared. 

But one thing stayed the same. It always felt like creation and knowledge. Power and temptation.

The mage stop a respectable distance and evaluated me. It looks at everything that made me, me. My posture, manners, history, personality, soul. And my will.

And after a while, the mage nodded and bowed to me. 

I bowed back, accepting his gift. 

I was bought out of the darkness and watched as the stone lit up completely, nearly blinding me in the process. All the stars that made up the constellation shined blue as they all meet up and created an orb in the hole at the top of the stone. The orb was like a mist, moving from one way to the other before flaring upward into the sky.

I stared at the sky and stone in confusion. This is not supposed to happen.

This has never happened before in the games. You’re only supposed to have one stone to bless you and that it. Not one and a half stones. 

Then I thought back to what the book told me. Magic had personalities and they connect to beings that share the same trait. 

But do I share with the Thief stone? I suppose I’m quiet as a mouse. But to be accepted by it made me hesitant. 

Looking up at the sky, I saw the sun was halfway to be fully in the sky. Since I want to make it to Riverwood before the afternoon I needed to hurry. 

I looked at the stones one more time before walking down the platform and down the stone pathway. 

Even though nothing has happened yet, I’m still on guard and constantly looked around me. In about 40 to 50 minutes of walking, I turned a corner and in the distance, I could see it. I finally made it to Riverwood. 

And even from the outside, yards away, I could tell it’s a lot different from what I thought it would be like. 

I could hear the townspeople going about their day in the early morning. Which I’m not surprised about because, in the olden times, people needed to wake up early to tend to their corps and businesses. 

The gates that protect the town was huge, at least a good 20 yards, and was made of a hardwood that had vein plants growing on them. Two guards were stationed outside the gate, both armed with full steel armor and not the fur/cotton ones they worn in the games. The Whiterun symbol was paint proudly into the center of their chest and shields. Their swords, strap at the waist was ready should its wielder needs it and steel helmets covering the head.

As I walked closer I can’t help but get nervous. 

What if they stop me and start asking questions I can’t answer?

What if they won’t allow elves in for some reason?

Do I need paperwork to enter? 

I’m now feet away from the guards and could see the town now because the gates were wide open. I continue to walk slowly and unhurried to the gates. And before I could take a step closer, one of the guards called out, “Stop.”

I paused dead in my steps, my heart quicking. I turned to look at the guard on the right that called out, “Y-yes.” 

“Sorry, Miss. It’s the protocol to see all faces that walk through the gate. Can you remove your hood for a moment?” His voice was rough with a thick Skyrim accent that was stale, probably from having to repeat that over and over again. 

“Sure” I didn’t want to but I pulled my hood back and look at the guard in his eyes. He looked shocked for a second before fixing himself, “Go ahead miss.”

I nodded, pulling my hood back up, and moved into the town. And as I walk away with my advance hearing I could hear the two guards whisper about me.

_ “I have never seen such a pretty elf before. Usually, they're all skin and bones or arrogant looking.” _

_ “I know. I saw how you got all flustered and wide-eyed.” The guard on the left teased.  _

_ “I did not!” _

I tuned them out once they started to argue and focus on the town, my eyes widening as I did. Riverwood was actually a town. 

People of all ages were walking around and socializing. Some setting up their stalls to sell things in the middle of town and others were just talking. Women with huge baskets on their hip were walking to the river, probably to do laundry. Kids were running around with sticks in their hands, pertaining to be knights. Men were outside cutting wood and grabbing their bow and arrow to hunt.

In the game, there were only about 20 people living in the town, but here there has to at least over a hundred or two living here. Streets and pathways that lead to homes and businesses. Homes in every direction I look with people leaving them. I couldn’t even see where the town end.

I stood there, gasping like a fool for a few seconds before I gather myself and went to the loud market area. 

As I was walking by the stall, the owner was trying to tempt me to buy things, stoving things in my face and talking loudly, hurting my sensitive ears in the process. 

“Miss, I got a pretty gold necklace for you! Only 50 gold!”

“I got fabrics, jewelry, and dresses, just for you!!”

“Cabbages for sell!!!”

I stop at some stalls but found nothing I wanted and kept moving. I only stop when I passed a big building, looking up I saw the name ‘Riverwood Trader’ standing proudly at the top. Smirking, I walked in. 

It was bigger than I remember, but everything was still in the same layout. A sitting area to the left with a fireplace and the items for sale to the right. I only took a step in, hand still hold the door open, when a male voice greeted me.    
  


“Welcome to the Riverwood Trader!” Glancing over I see Lucan Valerius behind the counter, cleaning off the top with a cotton cloth. He looks the exact same with the additional wrinkles. And the golden dragon claw lying peacefully next to him. That’s right since the ‘game’ hasn’t begun yet, the claw has yet to be stolen. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” He asks me, slightly turning his head, probably hoping to see a glimpse of my face. 

“No, just looking.” I gave him a small smile, hoping it didn’t seem nervous, and went to the right side of the room. There were four large bookcases like shelves with each rack loaded with items. I walked passed the ordinary like bowls, spoons, and candle holds and went straight to the magic looking section that was shoved into the tiny, black corner. 

This area has not been cleaned in a long time. I grazed my finger over one of the three books here and pulled back to see a thick layer of dust covering it.

This area really didn’t have much. Only three dusty books, a few soul gems scattered around, and a random mage staff leaning against the wall. 

Grabbing one of the books, I wiped the layer of dust off with the end of my cloak. In a faded print the symbol of the school of Illusion was laid on top of it. Flipping through the paper, I saw it was a book explaining how to use the spell, Clairvoyance. This could be useful and I know I don’t have this at home, so I’m taking this with me.

The next book after cleaning it was Conjure Familiar, a book I already have, so I put it back and moved to the last one. 

This one unlike the others was thicker, a black-clothed leather with blue lining engravings and two steel metal clamps at the sides keeping it closed. Wiping the dust off it, I found these ones didn’t have a magic school symbol on it or any words to tell what it is. I went to try open the metal clamps and see the context within but it wouldn’t it budge.

Trying again, nothing happens. I put the book under my armpit, to hold it in place and dug my nails under the clamps to pop them open. I tried over and over again but nothing changed as my nails begin to hurt and threaten to fall off. I stop with a huff and look down at the book.

It is without a doubt a magic book but it won’t open up. Should I buy it anyway? 

I turned the book over, looking over all the lines engraving and feeling the texture of the leather at my fingertips before deciding to buy it anyway. Placing with the other book, I walked to Lucan at the counter and put them down in front of him. 

“Done looking?” He looked them over.

“Yeah, how much?”

He hummed, “ Usually I price magic books at 150 gold each. But since they have been here for over three years, I’ll sell them at 15 gold each. How about that?”

I flinch slightly at the first remake but agree to the deal. I don’t know how the money system works here yet, but that seems like a lot for lesser magic books.

“150 each, isn’t that a lot?” I pulled out my coin bag from my backpack and counted the money I needed and handed it to him.

He counted them over, “No, not at all. Books are a luxury here in Skyrim. Only people who live in major cities like Whiterun or Solitude have them laying around. Scholars, mages, and noblemen are the only ones to read on a daily basis. And Skyrim people are known as warriors, not readers. Hell, most smaller village and town people can’t even read, so they play no part. Since these are magic books, they are twice as expensive.” He handed the books back to me and look me over, “You’re not from Skyrim, are you?”

“No, just arrived recently.” I tried not to fidget and made my way to the door. Lucan let out a dejected laugh and before I shut the door, I heard he say, 

“You chose a bad time to come to Skyrim, Miss.”

  
  
  


I was able to make it two steps out of the Riverwood Trader before I knocked into someone, sending my new books and the personal books to the ground. I hurried to collect them as I apologize to the person, 

“I am so sorry! Let me help you. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings. I’m sorry.” I put the books into two different piles, stood up, and look at the person I knock into. 

He was a tall, older Breton man at about 5’8 I think. He had warm ivory skin that had a few wrinkles at the brow and medium length brown, fading to silver hair. Although he appeared to be aging, he was still built better than most people I saw in town. He was wearing some plain black pants, leather boots, and some kind of jacket that has tassels and cloth wrap around him. And the most catching thing about him was his eyes. They look plain brown, but from the angle of him looking down at me, they were an amber on fire. 

I handed him his books, “Sorry about that.”

He calmly took them back without looking away from me, “It’s fine. Nothing for you to work yourself up about.” His voice wasn’t loud but it was clear and to the point. 

Oh

I give a polite nod, said sorry again, and begin to walk away. 

“Wait”

I stop in my tracks and looked back at him, “Y-yes?”

He took a step toward me, “You have one of my books.”

I glance down and saw I’m now in possession of two books, one grey and the other black, instead of one red and one black. I fumbled, “Sorry, here you are.” 

He took it back, eyes still never me, and was silent for a second before asking me, “Are you a mage?”

Shocked that he would ask that of all the question, “No, but I hoping to become one.” Should I be telling him this?

He hummed, “You have yet to unlock your magic. Why?”

I know I shouldn’t be talking to a random person about this, but I felt compelled to tell him, “I have been having a hard time opening the door.”

He hummed again, looking deeply into my eyes as if to see the locked door that held my magic before telling me, “My name is Jeacon. Come find me if you want help with your magic.”

And with that, he was gone, lost in the crowd in a matter of seconds. 

I watched him go, confused about what happened and what I should do. As I thought about someone place their hand on my shoulder. I grab the hand and twirled around to face them.

“Wo~ I didn’t mean to scare yah” A humor-filled man voice told me. 

He was a wood elf in his mid-twenties with brown-yellow tinted skin, shoulder-length wild autumn red hair, and was about 5’6. Clothes were brown leather pants with a dark green tunic under pieces of leather armor. His yellow eyes were dripping in humor as he held up his hands as a sign of no harm. A heavy-looking bow striped to his back with a quiver filled with red-tipped arrows. His face was boyish but still held the sharp elven facial features. 

I took a step back, “Do you need something?”

“Nah, I just wanted to introduce myself since I have never seen you before. And I saw Jeacon talking to you, which is odd.” He scratches the back of his neck and for some reason, it sounded like he had an Irish accent. 

“How is that odd?” I question him, still on guard.

He looked at the direction Jeacon left too, “Jeacon have been in this town for the past three years. Never getting close to anyone in town and he only talks to buy food but even then he gestures more than talks. This is the first time I have seen him actively talking to someone.”

That made me have more questions than answers about Jeacon, “I see.”

The male elf looked back at me and got all jittery, “Sorry, am I making you nervous? I didn’t mean to do that. I can leave if you want me too.” He rambled one, not letting me get a word in until a female voice called out,

“Fardil, bothering someone again?” 

Coming from around the male elf shoulder, now named Fardil, was a female wood elf. She looked a lot like Fardil. Same skin color, height, long wild autumn red hair instead of short, yellow-gold eyes, and more feminine facial features. She wore the same outfit as Fardil but with her top being a red color. A bow and quiver were also strapped to her back. 

Fardil grew panic, eyes widening, “No, I’m not! I mean, I was talking to her. But I wasn’t-”

She cuts him off and gives me a slight bow, “I’m sorry my stupid younger brother is bothering you.” She shot him a glare.

I waved her off, “No, it’s fine. He wasn’t bothering me, I was just surprised to have someone come talk to me.” 

She looked me up and down, “You’re new to town, aren’t you?”

“Yeah” I answered slowly. Her narrow eyes looked deeply into mines, before shaking away whatever she was thinking and went to introduce herself, 

“Anyway, I’m Faeliriel Oaklake, you can just call me Fae, and this is-” She put her arm around Fardil, bring him in, “my younger twin brother Fardil, who everyone calls Fin. We’re apart of the Stalkers, a hunting group, and clan.”

Stalker Clan? She must have seen the confusion on my face because she asks me, “You’re not from Skyrim, are you?”

“No, just arrived recently.” I’m growing tired of everyone saying that. Fin peaked up from the silent scolding from his sister and jumped into the conversation, “All throughout Skyrim you will find clans. Some are completely filled with blood family members or just people who joined, our clan is both. We, the Stalkers are a Nomadic clan that is known across the land as some of the best hunters and trackers in Skyrim. We hunt dangerous beasts that lost control for the jarls, hunt food for towns and villages, find lost people, and simply be one with nature.” 

A goofy smile appeared on his face as he said the last part and Fae shook her head in fondness. 

“I see” So clans are just like the fractions in the game but more like a family thing. 

“So, what are you doing in Riverwood?” Fae ask me. 

I looked toward where the town gates would be, thinking about leaving, “I came to see the nearest town to me.” 

“Oh, so you live nearby?”

My thoughts of leaving were halted as Fin started as me questions about myself, which I avoided by asking him about Skyrim, his clan, and the land, Fae patching in at some time. And before long, I didn’t notice that we stood at the side of the road for over two hours talking. At that time I drop my guard and talk to them normally. 

I leaned against the wooden post for support as I grip my stomach, “Haha, He didn’t!!”

Fin was right beside me, laughing up a storm with me, “He did. He comes back into camp, butt naked to the moon, went to his tent, and acted like nothing happen the next morning. None of us could look at him in the eye without laughing for months after.” 

Fae cut in, “And Mel came back into the camp, face steaming with embarrassment and never talked to him again.”

I wipe my eyes, “Good, he deserved it.” Once I finally setting down, I looked to the sky and saw the blue has turned a tint of yellow. It was probably about 4 pm or 5, it was time for me to get back home. “Fae, Fin, it was nice to talk to something like this but I have to go before it gets too late.” 

Especially nice for me since I had talked to no one in over three weeks. 

“Yeah, it’s about time we go to before our leader comes to find us. But we have to do this again.” Fae stretched.

“Of course” I pick up the backpack I put down a while ago and place it back on. 

Fin patted my shoulder, “We are going to be in the area for the next month or two hunting for the town and trying to avoid this war.” 

Fae cussed under her tongue, “This foolish war is messing with animals and is making hunting difficult.”

“But we and the rest of the small group we're with, usually at the inn on every Fredas for drinks. So, see you there?” 

“Maybe” I waved them goodbye as I walk to the gates and back home. 

Today was a good day. I went outside the barrier, connect with two of the three guardian stones bought two magic books, knock into a weird old guy, and my first friends in this new world. 

But I just can’t shake away the old guy and his offer from my mind. Is he someone Dibella sent to me for help? Or does he have his own motives? 

I guess I’ll find out because I’m going to talk to him when I go back to Riverwood. I want my magic, I want to feel the sensation that the books described it as. 

I want to feel home. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> I don't like this chapter and might write it over again.

“I hope the tea is to your liking?” Jeacon asked me as he added a spoonful of full honey to his tea. 

I hummed and nodded, taking a sip of the steaming liquid before setting down the expensive-looking teacup and looked around the area.

Right now I’m on Jeacon porch at his house. It has been two weeks since the first time I went to Riverwood and met him. And only now have I gained the courage to take up his offer about helping me with my magic. 

I have been to Riverwood five more times in those weeks, exploring the town, talking with the twins, and just seeing the land. And I haven’t thought about visiting him because I thought I could unlock my magic by myself.

Which was a huge mistake. 

The next day of my first visit, I gathered all the books explaining how to open one’s magic, went outside, sat down on the edge of the barrier, and began meditating. It took way longer to see the door and it looked the same as the last time I saw it. A smooth pure, almost blinding white mix with purples and teal and a silver handle. 

I went to it and waited. In the books, it said sometimes the doors will open on their own or just disappear. That didn’t happen for me. 

So, I reached for the door handle and slowly turned it. It was locked. Then I tried just placing my hand over the door, hoping it would just open. Nothing again. 

At this point, I was getting tired of trying to open it and in my brief moment of frustration, I aggressively turned the doorknob.

A huge mistake. 

The second I flicked my arm to the right, hoping to unlock the door, a strong force of some kind knock into me, taking me fully out of my meditation state and to the real world, into my back and gasping out as all the air in my lungs was taken from my body.

I laid on the ground for a few minutes trying to control my breathing and to shake the heavyweight from the force out of my body. Once I was able to focus and stand up, I realized the burst I felt from within me, also happened outside. 

The once flat, normal patch of grass I was one was no longer there. Instead, I was surrounded by ice. The grass, dirt, and even the leaves that were falling to the ground were frozen solid before they even touched the ground. And when I went to touch the strands of grass, they shattered into fine pieces as my fingers graze the top. And even after a few days, the ice was still there, not melting. 

That was when I decided that I needed outside help for unlocking my magic, which leads me to have tea with Jeacon after bumping into him in the marketplace.

Jeacon took a sip of tea before addressing me, “From how you were so quick to accept my offer, a complete stranger. I say you tried to awaken your powers and failed in the process.” His fiery eyes looked into mine before I turned away in embarrassment from how right he is.

A smirk appeared on his face when I did but disappeared as soon as it came, “That can mean either two things. One is someone or something placed a seal on you to keep you from using magic. And two is that your magic is so powerful, potent, that it needs an outside force to open it.”

My brow frowned, “Is that possible, to a place of seal on a person's magic? From all the books I read, they said it’s impossible to seal a person's magic due to it being in the blood, soul, and mind of the wielder. To block it would shut down the entire body and kill them.”

Jeacon nodded as he took a sip, “That is true, but over the millenniums the world rulers and experimenters have found ways to block magic. They use it mostly on prisoners. Of course, there’ll be side effects, but it is possible.” 

His brown eyes deepened as he swirled his tea with a silver spoon, “But to seal a person's magic is a very dangerous and painful procedure. Even if you were to have the person unconscious, they will without a doubt wake up screaming in pain. It’s a very unforgettable experience.” He looks at me, judges my expression, “And by the looks of it, that has not happened to you. Right?” 

“No” I shake my head, “So, it has to be the second option. What kind of outside force do I need to open it?”

Jeacon put his cup down and for the first time since we began talking, leaned back in his chair, relaxing his seemingly always, proper posture. The setting sun in the background softened his otherwise harsh looks and made him look younger. “There are magical crystals and rituals to do it, but the best way is for another mage to do it for you.” 

“And you want to be that person who does it, right?” I asked him cautiously.

“Yes.” Straight to the point he was.

“Why?” Why would he help a person he only talked to for less than a minute. What is it for him? 

He chuckled as if he could hear my thoughts, “Because in my long life I have done many things, but I have never taught anyone before. And I would like you to be the first and maybe the last.”

This is all way too convenient, “But why me? Couldn’t you find you one else?”

He nodded solemnly, “Oh, I could. But why would I when I have found such a starry-eyed person with possibly the most untapped potential I have ever seen.” 

_ Why did that sound like a silent insult? _

But this is possibly the best deal I will get. I looked around Riverwood for other mages and at all the books at home to help me with magic, but found none. And maybe Dibella did send him my way for him to be my teacher. And I really want to learn magic.

“So I get a teacher and you, a student?”

Jeacon laid his hands flat onto the small redwood dining table, “Yes, but before I accept you to become my student I have one question.” He leaned back up, his eyes set blaze once again even though his face remained emotionless. 

“Why do you want to learn magic?”

My answer was instant.

“Because I want to feel home again.”

I could tell that my answer was surprising due to his eyes widening a tiny bit, but he gathered himself up quickly and questioned me uncertainty, “Home?” 

I nodded absentmindedly as I looked down at my tea, “I lost my home a short while ago. My mom, dad, brother, all my cousins, aunts, and uncles. All of them. So, I decided I needed a new start, a new beginning, and came to Skyrim, not knowing there was a war going on. And I heard that magic is more than just power. It’s your entire being, a sensation of acceptance, a home. And I want to feel that way again. Even if it’s only for a brief second.”

It’s not a complete lie but there is some truth in it. I do want to feel at home again. To feel a place and thing that will always accept me and will always be my side, even if others turn on me. 

Jeacon looked away from me and to the setting sun beside us, lost in his thoughts. I waited patiently for his response and poured myself a new cup of tea. After about ten minutes of silence, he spoke, "I will take you as my apprentice.” It wasn’t a question. 

I tilted my head, “What’s the difference between a student and apprentice?”

He flicked his right hand, causing it to glow a dark blue before it disappeared. I looked at him in question but he didn’t answer and continued explaining, “A student is where I teach them a certain skill and move on. It’s strictly professional and unattached. An apprentice on the other hand is the exact opposite. I will teach you my life's work and more. My research, influence, connections, and power will be there for you if you need it. I will be a mentor, advisor, and maybe even a friend or a family figure, if that’s what you wish.” 

That is too much. All I need is him to unlock my magic and help me control them, not adopt me. 

“Th-that’s too much!” I told him after I managed to get my voice out of the shock. “And why? What changed your mind about me being your student, not apprentice?”   
  


Even though he was looking directly at me, he wasn’t looking. His eyes were looking at something else in my place. Something that made his always guarded eyes soften for a split second before they were hardened and close back up. 

“It was because of your response.”

“Was my answer so different from what others beginning mages have said?” There had to be people who learn mage, not for the power and respect (fear) that comes with it. 

Jeacon just looked at me and once again his gaze saw someone else, “Yes, it was. It has been a long time since I heard that answer.”

Heard it before? “You had an apprentice before that said that?”

“No. But that doesn’t matter now.” He stood up from his chair and walked to my side, reaching out his hand to me. “Would you like to be my apprentice?” 

I stared at his offered appendage and thought over his offer. Become an apprentice to a guy I only know for not even two days if you count them up. I know he has some skills because in the short time I was with him I realize many things most people can’t do. When I went to Riverwood and asked one person about him, they told me they didn’t know where he is and when I turned around, there he was, looking like he was there the whole time, when I was a hundred percent sure nothing was there a second ago. He asked me if I came to take up his request. And when I was following him to his cabin, I realized I couldn't hear his footsteps and the busy townspeople instead of bumping into him shifted past him without even noticing. 

He’s definitely not a normal person, but should I trust him?

Well, I did say I want to live a life with constant worrying and take risks, and this is the best way to do that.

I grab his hand, shaking it, and look determined in his eyes, “I accept.”

The corner of his mouth lifted, “Then let’s begin.” 

___________________________________________________

  
  


I carried two mugs of mead close to my chest as I pushed my way through the thick crowd of chattering and drunk people. I made it out barely but managed to find myself back at my seat. Sitting down heavily, I pushed one of the drinks to Fin, who was sitting across from me at the table. “Here’s yours.”

“Thanks, Little Fang.” He saluted me playfully before going back to one of the members of the Stalkers.

_ Little Fang? _

I turned to Fae, who was sitting beside me, nursing a cup of wine, “Why is he calling me ‘Little Fang’?”

She smirked at me and nudged my arm, “You’ll learn later on.”

I didn’t feel like trying to pry answers out of her and shifted around on the branch and watched the party going around us. The Sleeping Giant Inn and Tavern was jam-packed with all the townspeople and travelers. Every step you take will cause you to brush up against someone. Everyone had a drink or a bowl of food in their hands, talking animatedly with others. Some people were already drunk or soon on the way, there are even some people in the corner I see passed out asleep. I can’t blame them, with the raging warm fire in the middle of the room, causing a cozy environment and the sound of happy people and music in the background, anyone can fall asleep to that.

Taking a sip of my mead, I try to unwind from the long talk (lecture) I got from Jeacon, my new Master (I’m probably never going to call him that). He told me all I should expect from being under his ‘wing’ and my new training schedule. He even gives me a set of rules I must follow if I want to stay his apprentice. 

  1. Don’t argue with what he’s teaching me. He taught me it for a reason.
  2. Don’t do anything magic-related without his permission.
  3. When he tells me to do something, do it.
  4. And if I’m having a problem or issue, don’t try to hide it, even if it seems insignificant. Tell him.

They don’t seem so different from high school or college, so I didn’t complain. But I do have to meet him every day at 5 am for training without fail beginning tomorrow, meaning I have to wake up every day at 3 or 4 in the morning and walk to Riverwood. As much as I hate waking up that early, I can’t wait to learn magic.

“Hey Aaliyah, did your talk with Jeacon go good?” Fin asked me after he was done with his conversion with his team member. I turned around to face him, one arm leaning on the table and the other holding my mug, “Yeah, he asked me to become his apprentice.”

“What, isn't that a big deal with mages?” One of the Stalkers asked me. Her name was Alesla, a blond Nord with a large claw mark scar on her right cheek and a wicked sense of humor. The first time I met her and noticed I looked at her scar, she told me it was from some kind of a giant cat in Black March. 

I wondered why a group of hunters were in this small town for so long and Fae told me it’s because the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf, hired them to hunt for the small towns and villages since the war is cutting trades and messing with the animals. And the Stalkers clan leader, who Fin and Fae won’t tell me about, send a small team of their members to complete the job. 

I asked her, “Yeah, it is.”

“And he just asks you, a random person he meets on the streets?”

I know it sounded bad, but to hear from other people made it worse, “Yep”

Alesla shook her head, “Just be careful, Little Fang. Mages always hide something behind them.”

Finn leaned toward me, his red hair burned under the fire’s light, “Anyway~ Aaliyah there’s something we want to ask you?” He went on a short rant about how they all thought about this for a while now and how much fun it will be before Fae interrupted, “We want you to come hunting with us for one night.” 

My heart skipped a beat, “Hunting as in animals, in the wild.” I hate killing flies and spiders, and now they want me to kill Bambi. 

Finn huffed, “Obviously.” 

“But I never hunted before. I’ll just drag you down.” I told him, hoping to get out of these, “And I have trained with Jeacon every morning starting at 5.”

“That’s why,” Alesla cut in, “we leave at 4 pm and do some night hunting, and maybe have a little party after. You’ll be back with your new master in the morning coming. Unless” her scared face made the grin appear on her face more threatening and wicked, “You’re scared of a little blood.”

My teeth clitch light, I hated being looked down on back on earth and I’m not taking it here. “No, I’m not. I just never killed anything before.”

Alesla bark a laugh, “You're a city elf then!! Never had to provide for yourself before.” She stopped mid-laugh and her face turned into confusion, “You are an elf right?”

All of them. Fin, Fae, Alesla, and the other members of the group turned to me, trying to see what’s under the hood. 

That’s right, none of them ever saw my full face before because I always have my cloak and hood on. It probably is not the best time to show my face in a room with soon-to-be drunk people but I’m with, hopeful, good friends, and I shouldn’t hide from them. And I can’t wear my hood 24/7 all my life, so I bought down the hood and didn’t have to wait long for the responses.

“Wow!”

“Oh.”

“The fuck are you?”

I rolled my eyes at the last one and told them, “I’m half Redguard and High elf.” The two closest races that match my looks. Fae reaches up to touch a piece of my silver hair that was falling out of the tight bun I had. “I never saw an Altmer with such light hair.”

Fin looked at me in wonder, “I can see why you never get out much, your parents probably were hoarding you for a marriage contract.”

Are marriage contacts still a thing? “No, they don’t. They were just worried.” And before anyone could ask any more questions about my looks or family, Alesla cut in,

“Soo, are you coming with us or not?”

I looked between Fin’s hopeful eyes, Alesla lopsided grin, and Fae’s ever waiting gaze, and sighed as I made my choice, hoping I won’t regret it later. “Sure, why not.”

“Yes!” Fin cheered “This is going to be so much fun”

We talked about the hunting trip, which is in three days, and what I should bring. And before long some of the really intoxicated people begin to retire, all the drunk people have wandered out of the inn and friends are helping others back to their homes, even the bard that was paid for tonight left before the end. Which cause Orgnar, the inn merchant, frustrated, asked

“Since that deadbeat left before his time, is there anyone who wants to play?”

No one responds but I did hear Fin snicker something before he leaped up from his seat, an arm raised high and waving. “I got someone over here!” Looking back I see Fin smiling down at me and Alesla trying to suppress her laughter into her liquor. I glanced at Fae in question and she just shook her head. Orgnar came to our table, “Who wants to perform? If you do good I’ll give ya’ some coin.” 

“She does” And Fin pointed right at me. 

“What?!” I stuttered out. Fin rushed over to my side, pulling up from my seat. Fae grabbed my drink from me and gave me a pat on my shoulder. “F-Fin! I can’t sing!”

“Liar, I heard you hum a song and it sounded good.” He led me to the front of the room, where the makeshift area for bards performs. I tried to pull my waist from his grip but he was too strong. Fin tugged me onto the stool, picked up the lute, and handed it to me. He grabbed my shoulders, gave them a slight shake before going back to the table with the others. 

I was frozen stiff as I realized the position I was in. Everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to sing them a song. I never sang before in front of other people, Fin only heard me one time because I was waiting for them to show up and he probably heard me sing over a few lines. But now I’m in a room with over fifty people, all of whom are waiting for me. I clenched the lute in my arms and looked over to the others in panic. I only met with thumbs up, small smiles, and nods.

“Come on already!”

“Start singing”

“Just play something”

The crowd was growing impatient as some of the audience rustled in aggravation. I felt tears pool in my eyes but I sucked them back in. I will not cry, especially not over something so little and insignificant. All I have to do is play the instrument and sing, not fight in the front lines of a war. I took deep breaths to loosen the heavy sick stone in my belly, and with shaking hands, I placed the lute into position.

Just focus on the song and memory with it, not the crowd. I’m the only one in the room. I took one last breath, closing my eyes and singing.

(The Witcher 3 - The Wolven Storm)

_ These scars long have yearned for your tender caress _

_ To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own _

_ Rend my heart open, then your love profess _

_ A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone _

_ You flee my dream come the morning _

_ Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet _

_ To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy _

_ Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep _

_ The wolf I will follow into the storm _

_ To find your heart, its passion displaced _

_ By ire ever growing hardening into stone _

_ Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace _

_ You flee my dream come the morning _

_ Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet _

_ To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy _

_ Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep _

_ I know not if fate would have us live as one _

_ Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound _

_ The wish I whispered, when it all began _

_ Did it forge a love you might never have found? _

_ You flee my dream come the morning _

_ Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet _

_ To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy _

_ Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep _

(End) 

It was silent once I was done and I hesitantly opened my eyes to see the crowd reaction. They looked shocked before some of them started to clap for me. My heartfelt light is that and I felt happy too. Ever since I found those songbooks and lute back at home, I developed a love and joy for singing. And for other people to enjoy it made me even happier. 

“That quite a voice you have, girl!” A loud, boastful Nord man said, mead splashing in his hand.

“That was beautiful, child” A mother I saw around the town with her children. Her tired face seems to lighten and her wrinkles loosen, “You have a talent.” 

Their comments brought joy to my heart, but of course, not everyone likes it. 

“She’s alright” and “She's still an elf” Was what some people whispered in the back. But I didn’t care and wouldn’t let them dampen my mood. I jumped out of the stool and rushed to Fae and the others. Crushing into my seat, I garb Fae arms, slightly shaking it as I exclaimed, “Oh the gods! I never did anything like that before. Did I do good? Did you like it?” 

Before I could continue my rapid-fire of questions, Alesla stopped me, “Ya’ did great Little Fang. The next songstress in the making.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised the Bard College hasn’t gotten you yet. And what song was that? I never heard of it.” Fin asked, passing me back my drink. 

“I wrote it” Lie, but no one needs to know that. 

Fae just nodded to me with her glass raise, “Good job.”

I couldn't keep the smile off my face and was about to continue talking to them when Orgnar came up to me, “Ya did great, miss.”

“Thanks” And I meant it fully. He gave me the chance to spread my wings and try some new, something I surprisingly enjoyed. Now that I think about it, I should also thank Fin for pushing me up there. 

“But I have one more favor to ask. Can you sing for the rest of the night? Or until the inn is half empty?” 

I didn’t even have to think it over, “Sure”

And for the first time since I arrived in Skyrim, I was happy. 

___________________________________________________

I waited and watched Jeacon as he painted a magic symbol into the ground with some kind of chalk while mumbling some language I don’t know. Looking up, I was once again in awe of the night skies of Skyrim. I’m able to see every shining star in space so clear, it was like they were in front of me. The two moons hanging in the air made this place more unreal.

I let out a soft sigh as I waited. Right now I’m with Jeacon in the forest at around 10 pm, a distance away from Riverwood. We’re going to unlock my magic now! Jeacon said it would be better to unlock them now, so we know what we’re dealing with. 

My heart pounded in my chest as I was only minutes away from having magic. But I also couldn't shake the slight nervousness that comes with it. What if my magic is really weak and I was only able to cast little, novice spells? Or it doesn’t work altogether? 

I close my eyes, locking those thoughts from my head. This is supposed to be a happy moment and I’m supposed to think happy thoughts.

I wonder what my main element will be? It’s probably without a doubt is ice due to my last attempt. But will I have an affinity or even a blessing? 

I was so lost in thought I almost didn't notice Jeacon ask me a question, "Aaliyah, what are the natural elements people can have?”

He was testing me, “Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice”

“What are aptitudes and give me examples of it?”

“Aptitudes also called affinities, are when people have a natural high ability to a certain skill. And some people can perform apprentice or adept level spells at their first try and others simply are masters to their natural talent.

“What are blessings?”

I had to give this one some thought because everyone has a different definition of it, “Some people believe they are gifts from the gods and a sign that you are destined for greatness. And others believe it’s a sign to show that they are better than others. But blessings are powers that very few or none have in the world. The powers can be millions of different things. From control over animals and the weather to creating and manipulating time and matter itself.”

“Very good” Jeacon nodded and stood up to his full 5 '8 height, dusting his pants off as he did. He turned to me and gestured to the symbol he drew, “This is a protection rune, about a mid-level one that should stop any newly released magic.” 

I walked up to him and looked down at it, “Do I stand near it or?”

“You sit down on it, in a meditation position and I will activate once you're in,” He looked me up and down, “I recommend taking off the cloak. Openings tend to be quite destructive.”

I did as he said, placing my cloak on a nearby tree branch, and went to the circle. Even though it was made of chalk the markings didn’t smudge as I sat down on them, “So, what exactly do I have to do?”

Jeacon moved away from me, not far enough to be far and close enough to interfere should something happen. “You will do what you tried before. Go into your meditation start, find the door, and once there I will pass some of my magic through you, and that should allow you to open it.”

I nodded, too nervous to ask any more questions and scared that I’ll mess this up someway. He must have seen that because Jeacon's usually dry voice turned the slightest warmer, “I’m here so nothing will happen. Just find the door and you’ll know what to do.”

Short and simple, I can do that. 

I closed my eyes and after a while, I was in my meditation state. It actually took me some time to find the door this time as I wandered in the pitch darkness of my soul. But a while later I found it and the door was different from the last time I was here.

It was still a bright white with purple and teal colors moving around, but this time there was some kind of markings or runes on it. They glowed a shadowy black as they rotated on the door, moving clockward in a circle. 

What changed from the short time since I was here? Was it because I forcefully tried to open it before? 

I place my hand on the silver door handle and lightly turn it. And to my shock, it actually turned halfway before it stopped. Does that mean my magic was getting ready to open on its own? Jeacon told me that sometimes if the person tries to unlock the magic, it can sometimes open its own. 

I held my hand on the handle, waiting for Jeacon to pass through his magic to me and I didn’t have to wait longer, but I wasn’t prepared for the force of his power. The feeling of it. 

It was a storm waiting to blow. 

A monster swimming underneath, waiting for its new toys.

It felt like I was being shoved down into the ocean with tens and thousands of pounds of water dragging me down to its black bottoms, suffocating me. 

Gasping heavily and I was almost brought to my knees for the power. I breathed rapidly, trying to get some air even though I was nowhere near any water and my hand almost slipped from the handle. With my other hand, I clawed at my throat, desperately hoping to help my breathing, but it changed nothing. 

I was drowning on dry land, no, in my mind.

But then it was gone.

The force of the sea left me before it could finish its meal. 

And I could breathe again. I gulp up the ‘air’, pressing my head against the door to steady myself. 

What was that!? I knew Jeacon was strong but there is a completely different thing! 

I just caught my breath as his powers came back, much easier and lighter. Instead of the force of a tsunami hitting me, it was like I was standing in a slow-flowing stream on a perfect summer day.

A sigh of relief and peacefulness left my mouth as I lifted my head back up and leaned back up straight. I tightened my grip on the door and went to turn the doorknob the rest of the way. It clicked.

I opened the door and was swallowed whole.

_ “It took you long enough, Star.” An aged and warm female voice told me as I opened my eyes, I turned and disbelief filled my voice. _

_ “Mom?” _

___________________________________________________ 

  
  


“Aaliyah!!” 

My eyes shot open as the voice pushed me out of my mind. It was Jeacon who was kneeling down in front of me. His always seemingly with disdain was now that is bewildered and a hint of worry, I think. Jeacon's always neat hair was wild and wet, and there was a bleeding cut on his right cheek that went to jaw to ear. The sight of his blood snapped me out of my confusion.

“What happened?!” I looked him down to see if he had any more injuries. 

Jeacon seemed to relax and stood up, “Look around and you’ll see.”

“What are you-” The words were a catch in my throat as I finally looked at my surroundings.

_ Beautiful  _

That was the first thing that came to mind as I looked. It was just like before when I tried to unlock my magic but this time the area that was touched by ice is bigger, way bigger.

The grass, flowers, all the trees. Everything was turned into solid ice that glowed as the moonlight hit it. And it was snowing, no, it was ice and frost dew from the now frozen solid trees flowing down on us. The only area that wasn’t frozen was near me, where a small circle around me was still green grass. Jeacon, himself had some of his clothing edged with ice. 

I stood up on shaky knees, “What happened? Did I do that?” 

Jeacon nodded, “Yes and it seems you have a very powerful connection to the ice element.”

I was still trying to wrap my head around how I changed how a forest looked, “But to do this much. Do you think it’s also a blessing due to how strong it is?” I walked out of the circle and my foot crushed the ice below it, goosebumps bloomed on my arms and I resisted to shiver. 

“No, that’s not your blessing.” His voice was emotionless and not directed my way. I turned back to him to see he was looking in the forest. I walked to his side, “What is it?”

He ignored my question, continued looking ahead, “What did your door look like?”

Why did this matter and what’s out there? “A shiny white with purple and teal, and some black runes moving around it.”

He never looked my way, “Black runes?” He questioned. “Aaliyah, come here.”

I did as he said, albeit cautiously, and stood by his side. “Although it’s too early for you to do this, I want you to focus on your magic and find a connection outside.” 

I was confused, “Why do I need to do that?”

He was as stiff as a board, unmoving and undentable. “Just do it. Now that your powers are unlocked you should be able to feel it now. Magic is in your blood, your veins, and even your breath.” 

I looked back at the forest, only to see the darkness of the trees that were untouched by ice. What is he looking at? Did something else happen after the opening, while I was out of it? I was reluctant at first but I comply with his request. 

And he was right, it only took me less than a second to feel the power he was talking about. I could feel the magic pulse in my veins. And it felt cold as a snowstorm in Wisconsin, but comforting as sleeping next to the fire with a fluffy blanket. It was there like the heartbeat in my chest, unmistakable. The magic felt like taking a shower, the water droplets flowing smoothly down your body, be it cold or hot, but was under my skin than outside it. Although the power runs smoothly and seemed light, it was potent from what I could tell. 

As I looked deeper into my newfound magic, I found Jeacon was right, there is a connection to my magic, a link. And the link was outside, in the direction he was staring down. 

Whatever was connected to me was taking magic little by little, almost unnoticeable to me due to just how much and thick my magic was. 

“Yeah, I feel it,” I answer Jeacon after a short while. 

“Where is it?” He adjusted his arm brace and looked to pull something out of it

I felt the connection again, touching the string-like link, “In front of us about 20 feet away, it’s in a tree.”

Jeacon hummed, moving away from me and back to the protection runes he made “Call it to you.” he told me. 

I spin around, “What?! We have no idea what it is and you want me to call it to me? What if it attacks me or something!?” I just got to this world and it’s too soon to have died already.

But Jeacon was so unbothered and unfazed by this situation as he went to take down the runes, “Here is the most important lesson I’m going to teach you, Aaliyah. Always trust your magic, your instincts as it will never try to hurt you. Now try.” The conversation was over as he turned back to his work, no longer willing to help.

So much for having a master. 

I looked back in the direction of the link, lightly poking it. How do I call it to me anyway? By pulling or yanking the string. I just got my magic and the most I can do is feel it a little. And if I do call it to me, how do I know it won’t harm me. 

Sighing, I felt my magic again. I thought about what Jeacon just told me about trusting your magic. And from right now mines are telling me everything is calm and happy. And when I think about the thing out there, I swear it purred. Meaning it’s not a threat to me. 

I didn’t want to accidentally do something wrong by trying to pull it to me, so I instead did it by a nicer method.

_ Can you come here? Please? _

And it did. 

I didn’t hear at all and only knew where it was when it flew directly at me. 

Long wingspan with white and brown designed feathers. Talons are perfectly carved and pointed like needles. Eyes black with a ring of brown. The face was a heart shape cut out with a low hooked beak. A delicate but regal appearance. It landed silently in front of me and watched me, waiting.

I knew what I was looking at but have yet to fully process what is happening or what it means. It was a barn owl, my favorite bird back on earth. 

“Well, it’s this fascinating,” Jeacon said, miraculously beside me without my knowing. I jump slightly as he did, cursing myself in my mind for letting my guard down. 

He sided eyed me, “We will have to work on your awareness skills later” He looked down at the slightly bigger than a normal bird, “But this is quite a surprise.”

“I summoned a bird, how is that fascinating?” I held my arm up to see if the owl would fly and land on it, it did. The owl's long and strong wings flapped only two times to perch itself on my arm, folding its wings quickly before they hit me in my face. It turned its head like a curious puppy at me, the large beddy eyes seeming to look at me. 

It’s so cute, this is why they are my favorite bird. 

“It’s surprising due to the way how you summoned it and what it is.” He went to touch the owl, only to be attempted to bite at. And I just realized that the bird’s talons had blood on them, the same blood that was dripping from Jeacon cheek. 

I looked at the bird in shock and turned to Jeacon. And for the first time since I met him a smile stayed longer on his face than a second as he told me, “Things are going to become more exciting.” He looked dead into my eyes, “And I don’t know you coming into my life will be a good thing or the worst thing I decided.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_ Bam!!! _

I was slammed back into the ground, my shoulder almost breaking from the fall. Painfully, I rolled into my back panting as I did. My arms were shaking at the smallest movement and I swear I could feel the cracks of my bones from the inside.

“Get up, Aaliyah” A calm and not tired male voice spoke above me. Jeacon, that sadistic bastard. Why did I say yes to him becoming his student?

As much as I wanted to stay down on the grass and just become one with it, I pushed myself up to a sitting position. It hurt when I sat up and it was unbearable when I went to stand up. 

My legs quivered like a newborn doe and nowhere near as light as one. They barely held me up when I stood and I placed my hands on my knees to steady myself and to stop swaying from side to side. I wheeze sluggishly and hard, eyes clenched shut as I try to control my breathing. I could feel blood coat my hands as it trickled from the cuts on my arms. Everything hurt. From my arms, legs, stomach, and even my head. I wanted to give up. 

The sound of feet making their way to me snapped me out of my exhaustion, “That’s all you got?” 

But I wasn’t going to. 

I opened my eyes and looked up to Jeacon. His white tunic and black pants were clean with not even a wrinkle or stain on them, and brown hair still perfectly in its slick back style. A sword hung seemingly loosely in his hand, but that is a trick to making your guard lower. To make you make a mistake to think he was weak. 

And he even had the gall to lean a hand on his waist, one foot slightly out with a tilted head. As if I was wasting his time or a form of entertainment.

“Nope” I popped the ‘p’ and quickly went to grab my fallen daggers a few feet from me. 

The second I had them in my hands was then they were met with a steel sword. The grinding and earpiece sound of metal against metal ringed in the grass clearing. My arms almost snapped from under the weight as I tried to press back. Quickly Ieap back slightly and dash to the right, swing my left-hand dagger at Jeacon. He blocked it, of course, and countered me with a long slash, forcing me to use both daggers to block it, redirecting the powerful hit to the left.

I did stop the attack but I wasn’t prepared for the kick sweep to the back of my legs and feet, forcing me back onto the ground with the wind knocked out of me. 

The sound of a deflating balloon left my lips as I stared blankly at the soon to be setting sky. That is I’m done. I have been teaching with Jeacon since five in the morning. For him to see where I’m at, my strengths and weaknesses, and where I can improve. My body is hurting everywhere, blood is now stained my green shirt and cuts are all over my pants. I was not moving from this spot. 

Jeacon must have known that since he began gathering up our equipment. 

It has been a day since going to the inn with the twins and singing, and in that short amount of time, I have been putting thought a beat that would last a lifetime. 

When I went to Jeacon cabin early the next morning, I thought we’re taking it easy for the first few days. Maybe reading some books and going over them or him telling me about mages and their lifestyle and society. 

Nope, I was so wrong. 

We went outside to a small clearing by Riverwood, the place where I unlocked my magic; the ice for some reason was completely gone. And he told me to run until I can't. 

Seven laps later, he threw a pair of daggers at me and started to attack me without any hesitation.

Those were, without a doubt, the scariest moments in my life.

I was beaten to the ground quickly of course and had to get up fast because he was still coming at me. This went on for at least four hours before he stopped me. I thought he was finally going to let me have a break and to tell me what’s going on, but no. He then began to teach me how to pull my magic and to bring it outside and use it. I hardly had time to catch my breath before having to ‘ find the right cord, create a mental hand, and pull or yank it’. 

After about six failed attempts, I was able to create a small snowball of ice that was the size of a quarter. Jeacon had me do that for the next three hours. And by the end of that, I was able to make it the size of a baseball. 

Then we went right back to dagger and sword fighting if you can call it that. It was more of me dodging and leaping away with the occasional attacking back. While Jeacon, not ever the slightest tried, attacking nonstop.

And here we are. About eight hours later, hopefully, I will be finished with training for today.

I’m regretting saying yes to him. 

Jeacon's voice pulled me out of my painful memories, “You did good today, Aaliyah” He was walking toward me, the sword now on his waist. “I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did.”

I sat up fast, which I instantly regretted because I grew sick to the stomach but I was able to ask him still out of breath, “And what was today all about? You told me nothing and started to attack me.” My voice grew louder at the end of my short rant.

He looked unfazed as usual and simply said, “Today was to test your limits and beyond. I wanted to see what you are good at and what needed fixing and improvement.”

I pushed myself up, frustration growing in my heart and I stared at him, “But you never stop and kept on attacking even when I was on the ground and asking you to stop. That is what you considered testing?” 

Jeacon began to walk away and I followed him, walking side by side. Well, I lump more than walk. “I wanted to see how far you will go.”

We were heading to the river that runs through Riverwood, “Far to do what exactly?” There was a bite in my tone that I tried to keep down.

He looked down at me, his slight wrinkle face held thoughtfulness I think. “Because all starving dogs do desperate things and I wanted to see what you would do if you get desperate.”

I shot back, “So, I am a dog?”

“We’re all dogs one way or another.” We made it to the river and he went to one of the large stones lying by the banks of the river and sat down, laying his bag beside him. I went to the river to clean and look myself over, not wanting to talk about that with him. And it wasn’t a pretty sight.

Small to medium size cuts and slits still dripping blood was all over my arms and legs. My shirt and pants were something only a seamstress would be able to fix, all of which were covered in blood. And there were bruises all over my legs, arms, and stomach from Jeacon surprise kicks and punches. I honestly am shocked I’m still able to stand up, let alone walk. It was probably because of my new body, the factor ability it has, or just pure adrenaline. Most likely all of them. 

I rolled up my sleeves and dunk my arms into the water, watching it turn red with my blood as it cleaned my wounds. It stung as it did but it was also soothing. I went to try to help my leg injured when a golden light engulfed me.  _ Jeacon. _

The light felt like a warm embrace as gold shimmering magic dust circled around me, healed me. I watch with my very own eyes as the bloody cuts closed themselves shut as if they were never they were never there. Which was a very odd feeling, it was like zipping up a coat but the coat was my flesh. It didn’t hurt or anything, it was just feeling something I never felt before. My dark purple, almost black bruises fade into red and then into nothing. 

I wasn’t in excruciating pain anymore, but the ach in my bones and muscles still remind me. 

After cleaning off the lift over blood as best I can, I went back to Jeacon. He was still sitting at the rock, staring at a pair of mud crabs digging across the river. Sitting down a few feet away from him, I joined him in looking at the animals. 

We lay there like that for a few minutes, face stiff and unmoving. Neither one of us wanted to break the silence. For what? I don’t know. But I need to talk about what happened.

“So, am I a desperate weak dog?” I fussed with my ripped shirt, hoping to fix it a little because of the cold chill rising. 

From the corner of my eye, I could see him start to tap his finger on his knee, “Desperate? Somewhat. Weak? I think not.”

I watched as another mud crab appeared from the water, much bigger than the other two, “And what do you expect after rushing at me without warning for the past morning? Of course, I would panic and get a little desperate.” Thinking back to the beginning of his attacks, I freaked out and shouted at him about what is going on. Eventually, I learned he wasn’t going to stop and tried to actually start doing something other than complain and be scared. 

I dodge, leap, roll, jump, and some much more. I tried different tricks and maneuvers like acting like I was about to fall but really attacking, doing faint/fake attacks (something I learned from watching animes and movies). Eventually, I grew so frustrated that I started to attack back with full force. 

Thinking back at that time, I’m actually scared of what I did. I went to Jeacon with untrained attacks, following and imagining things I saw in shows and my pure imagination. When he cut me, I didn’t even flinch and keep going. And when he knocked me to the ground, I got back up to fight more. He could have killed me long ago if he wanted to and I knew that and still kept coming at him. Something in me forced me to keep going, keep fighting. 

I wanted him to stop and I was willing to stop him anyway.

I was willing to kill him.

To see him bleed.

To win.

I chest caved as I realized what I felt at those moments, what I wanted to do. And Jeacon saw that.

“So, you realized what happened.”

“I-I” My voice was gasping in disbelief at what I did and wanted. Jeacon saw I was about to have a panic attack and laid his slight gold glowing hand on my shoulder. The sick disgust feeling lessened and was replaced with light bubbles, my mind once speeding with dark thoughts, mellowed out. But even restoration magic could get rid of heaviness in my heart.

“What you did was normal and understandable for people in your position. And if I do say so myself, you did better than all of them.”

Snapping my head to him, “How can you say that?! I want to hurt you, to kill you. I came out at you with wild attacks, practically throwing myself at you.”

Jeacon's slightly aged face looked at me thoughtless and was much kinder looking than usual, “But in the beginning and middle, you attacked with thoughtfulness and plan to where you were going to hit and how. Most would have given up long ago or started attacking madly. You didn’t. You’re not weak, you’re smart and maybe a little cunning.”

“But I wanted to hurt you?” Why isn’t he mad or disappointed even at that. 

He huffed, “This is Skyrim, everyone wants to hurt someone here.”

We continued watching the mud crabs as I calmed down. It looks like two of the crabs, mostly male, were going to fight it out for the smaller female. Once I had a handle on myself, blinking away the moistness that was in my eyes, I asked him, “So, how I do? What kind of dog am I?”

Jeacon didn’t pause with his answer, “You’re weak, but not the way you're thinking. You have no official training of any sort and from what I can tell you’re not built for strength, but you have endurance, speed, and flexibility. Fortunately, you have some smarts and cunning in you. And when I faked a weakness, 5 out of 10 times you noticed and went for it. A smart and stupid thing to do. But I do have to say, I was surprised at the bloodlust you showed at the end. The need to win.” 

He looked deeply into my eyes, “And I can tell you fight to prove something. To show something to your past.”

_ A past I want to forget,  _ I looked away from him in fear he could see something I didn’t want him to. “And all together, what do you think?”

“I think I could make something out of you yet.”

___________________________________________________

“You have to feel the ‘string’ that represents the power you want to control, Aaliyah.” Jeacon lectured. 

“I know, I’m trying,” I told him, trying not to snap at him as I tried to summon the power to summon the owl again. 

We’re still at the river and after a short rest and eating, we’re back at training. Jeacon asked me if I wanted to stop for today but I wanted to keep going. I wanted to see and find out more about that bird again. 

I stood facing the river, my right arm up and I stared at my hand, trying to summon the same power before. 

I could feel the magic and somewhat of the ‘strings’ he’s talking about, but how do I summon them and know if I’m using too much or less. I asked him and he responded, “That for you to find out, every person is different. You can only learn from trial and error. But eventually, the power will come to you when needed.” That’s all he said before going back to the book he bought with him. 

Looking away from him since he’s no longer going to help me, I closed my eyes and tried to see the links in my magic. 

It was difficult and weird at the same time. It was like trying to catch a fish from a running river. If you're too slow it will getaway. If you’re too rash, you’ll miss it. And I have to make sure it's the right one and not something else. Going deeper, I looked and felt close to the links, hoping to feel the one I need.

The first link I felt was ice and it felt just like it was supposed to be. Cold to the touch, both solid and hard, and light and air like snow. It was peaceful at the time but I could tell it had an edge to it and would turn into a blizzard or avalanche at any given second. I thought about using ice or frost magic again to see if I can make something actually use other than just snowballs, but I had to find the owl again. 

On the way to summon the owl, I felt the link to fire and lightning magic, both of which were untouched and ready to use. Fire was a wildfire waiting to unleash itself to the world and its unlucky victims. It attacked brightly and made sure the others could feel it. 

Lightning, on the other hand, was like a thunderstorm waiting to be set free. Fast, unpredictable, and made sure nothing was left in its path when it strikes. 

I wasn’t quite ready to dabble into them, so I moved on. 

It took me a while but I think I found it. It felt like I don’t know honestly. It was connected to me but also different and changing, no, creating something. It was constantly morphing but there was an area where it was the same, and it felt like the morning after a bad storm by the ocean, salt, and water. But also felt familiar, in a strange way. 

Well now that I found what I’m looking for, all I have to do is try to project it out and to summon the owl again. 

_ Just think about making a mental hand and a pull _ , I thought as I attempted. My first six times, nothing happens. On my seventh, I felt something bubbling up but no change. My tenth time was when it appeared.

In my hands was hovering, moving purple mixed with a teal arcane circle. The outermost layer was a circle that had runes of some sort written on them and from that was a diamond angled square that slightly overlapped with the circle. And in the middle was the most eye-catching thing about it. It was a full-bloomed lotus, my favorite flower. The lotus was moving from within the symbol, growing bigger and smaller as the sign shifted. And the whole arcane circle glowed and the teal and purple turning white as shimming dust came out of it. 

I stared at the magic symbol, moving it left and right, watching it float and stayed at the top of my palm. I could feel the magic channeling from within me, it was waiting for me. I don’t know exactly how to pool in magic, but I have a theory.

I imagined a drop of water on my forearm and the goal is to get it to the tip of my index finger. I moved, pushed, turned, and rotated the veiny steam of magic within me to the arcanes circle. Trying not to put too much or less, I thought of what I wanted.

_ The barn owl, the being that flies on silent winds and soars thought all.  _

The circle flared upwards, expanding before disappearing into a shattered glass pattern. And seconds later a larger one appeared above me with an almost angelic sound causing my head to shoot up into the sky. The large circle flared before a round, glowing purple sphere broke through the circle as if it ran through a window. The arcanes circle disappeared in the shimmering dust and the sphere that was flying in the air soon lost its glow. It was the owl again. 

The owl soared down the sky graceful to me, unhurried and easily. I held up my arm for it and the larger than normal barn owl landed on it. It looked at me with its big, beady eyes never leaving mines even as Jeacon’s feet stepped creep near. 

The bird looks more beautiful than yesterday. Feathers, perfectly groomed, and smooth. The pure white and shades of tan made it look regal. And its eyes had a spark of intelligence or something more, something an owl shouldn't have.

“What are you?” I asked as I hesitantly bought up a hand to caress its fine feather, sacred it would attack me like it did Jeacon. But It allowed me with full acceptance and even leaned its head to me and cooed as I stroked it. 

“This is truly fascinating,” Jeacon said as he walked around me and the owl, looking at every detail. “I have never seen anything like this.” His usual dry, somewhat rough voice held a spark of excitement. 

"Isn't it just regular conjuration magic?" I questioned.

Jeacon stops at my side, "No, it isn’t. I feel no chaos or the tint of the Oblivion plane on it like all summons has. This one feels like,” He stops to focus on me, looking at something I can’t see, “It feels like you.”

_ Me?  _

“And what does that mean?” 

He studies the bird more, causing the owl to stare him down, “It means instead of summoning an already made being or creature either made by the Divines or Daedra you're summoning it from a completely different source.” I looked at the bird, making it gaze at me. It did feel familiar to me as if I know everything about it and more. 

“And you think the plane is me, right?” I questioned.

Jeacon nodded, “Yes, It’s the only possibility I could think about that would make sense.” Tapping his foot on the ground, he pondered, “Meaning you can make your own creatures for you to use. Most likely for combat and protection due to how this one is so protective.” He waved a finger to the bird and was quickly met with a peck. 

“Just imagine all the possible your blessing can have. Wolves, hawks, giant spiders, sabercats.” His voice became louder as he names off animals. 

Jeacon was actually acting like a kid right now, who received a new toy or a scholar, who found a big break in their research. 

I left him to his wondering and petted the owl, watching it almost melted when I reached a spot on the side of its head. 

_ I hope you're ready for this, little buddy. This is going to be a long ride. _

  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  


“Oh fuck off Fin! You’re a fucking liar, that is not what happens!” Alesla cussed at Fin as we talked through the woods to the hunting spot. I could see that Alesla, who was walking next to me was slowly reaching for her ebony dagger at her waist, probably debating if she should go back there and stab Fin to shut him up.

“Wait, I’m only speaking the truth, my dear friend~” Fin drew out the last but and I could just feel the wicked grin on his lips. “You had a foursome with Alec, Ulaos, Kjaer, and Nilsse when we were stuck in the snowstorm last year when all of us were sleeping next to you. There’s nothing to be ashamed about, we all have urgents.”

I hastily grabbed Alesla arm as she went the dagger, almost fully out of its sheath and I could see her other hand reaching for one of the dark small bottles attached to her leg, knowing fully well that they were filled with poison. “Ignore him, Alesla. You can get back at him when he’s passed out drunk after the hunt.” That idea pleased her greatly and she didn’t fight me as I pulled her along, following Fae as she led us to the campsite. 

After that intense ‘training’ with Jeacon, all I want to do is to go home and sleep. But I promised them I will go hunting with them and I keep my promises. So, here I am. Trucking through some forest at around ten pm, about to have my first kill. I did return home shortly to get my bow, arrows, and a change of clothes.

“We’re here.” 

The campsite was huge and was packed with people and warm with laughter and fire as we walked to it. People of all different races were talking and readying their gear for the big hunt, even some children running around. Five fires burned in the center of the open field, all surrounded by huge, long colorful cloths on the ground with plenty of pillows laying on top of them for seating and resting, making the place look more like a party or festival than a hunting group.

There were some people without weapons preparing the teats, tending to the fires, and making flower crowns with some of the kids. And just like the inn from this week, this place was lively and filled with warmth. 

I followed Fae to the biggest fire in the center of the campsite and the others of the group went on with their business. She nodded and patted people's shoulders as we passed by and not one of them looked at me in question as to why I’m here, but they did look at my silver hair. We stopped when we made it to the fire, Fae took off the longbow that was on her back and placed it down in front of her when she sat down, I followed her lead. 

Fae ran her hand over her engraved dark brown bow as she addressed me, “There are over ten hunting groups formed today for the hunt and you get to pick who you want to go with.” She looked up from her bow, “But you probably want to go with Fin, Alesla, or me, right?”

“Yeah” I nodded. I don’t know anyone else other than them and a few members from the inn, and I feel better about all of this if I’m with someone I know.

Fae's usually blank face turned softer, “You know, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You can stay here with some of the others and children.”

A smile appeared on my lips, thankful for her thoughtfulness, “I want to do this and besides I’m going to need this skill later on.” I patted her hand, “but thank you anyway.” She nodded and we talked and prepped our weapons for the remaining time before the hunt started. We didn’t have to wait longer because of the sound of cheers and people raising to stand, grabbing their gear echoed throughout the camp. Fae and I stood with them and Fin rushed through the crowd to join us.

“So Liyah, have you picked who you're going with?” Finn asked me, cautiously looking over his shoulders for something. 

I thought over my options. Finn, hyper, and mostly makes me miss a shot that helps me. Alesla, who’s brash and will have me hunt a bear instead of deer for her amusement. Then there’s Fae, always calm and almost motherly in a way.

“Fae” 

Finn rolled his eyes, “Of course you’ll pick her.” he was going to sit with us until something caught his eyes, making them huge, before dashing off in the opposite direction. Fae and I watch him go in confusion before we too get up and prepare ourselves for the hunt.

I counted the red-tipped arrows in my leather quiver, altogether I had thirty arrows. The study short bow hangs loosely on my shoulder, ready to pull out at a moment's notice. My two daggers were attached to my waist in their sheath and a small, almost needle-thin blade was in my shoe that Jeacon gave me after we were done with today's training. He said because he has a sword style that would fit me and want me to get used to having and using it. 

I followed Fae as she led me to a small group at one of the edges of the campsite. There were three people waiting for us there. A peaky brown-haired female Imperial with a longbow on her back and a satchel cross over her body, she was almost bouncing at her feet. Her heart-shaped face round and full. Cheeks tinted red and talked animatedly to the other two. 

Next to her, was a male dark elf with charcoal grey skin and long black hair that ended at his neck and was pulled back in the front. He was tall, at least 5’9, and was surprisingly muscular for an elf. And I have to admit, he was very attractive with his sharp elven features, crave jaw and shadowy red eyes. The drummer had a sword on his waist with two belts filled with knives. 

The last member of the group was a Khajiit. This is the first time I have seen one since arriving in this world and they don’t really look that different or odd. He was tall like the elf next to him but a few inches shorter and slimmer than the bulk of his friend. Fur was kept short and was patch black with some lines of white fur litter around his body. Ears were pointed upon his head with some gold earrings on them. Whiskers were long and a lighter color than the rest of him, and his catlike nose was black. Eyes, silt yellow. Even though he looked like a cat, he still has some of the bone structure of a man or even an elf; high cheeks with a sharp jaw. He’s a panther in a more humanoid form. He had two twin swords attached to his back and two jet black daggers on his thighs. 

_ Why are all of them so good looking? _

The female of the group spotted us first and was quick to greet us, “Fae! You’re here, perfect timing!” Her bob cut hair bouncy with her as she went to hug Fae. As she did, she noticed me and a smile grew wider and a little dazed, “Oh. . . wow.” 

Her cheeks redden more but she caught her, “And you must be Aaliyah! Finn won’t ever shut up about you. I’m Milia!” She went to hug me as a greeting and I let her, squeezing as hard as she did.

A smooth, purring voice behind her echoed out, causing us to separate, “Okay Milia let her go. We too need to meet our new hunting partner.” I could hear her pout slightly before letting me go. Looking over to them I try not to look awed by their looks and somewhat nervously said to them, “H-hi, I’m Aaliyah.” Reaching out a hand to shake theirs.

But instead of shaking it, the Khajiit gently grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. His soft fur and whiskers tickled on my hand as he did. I stutter, unable to form words to respond to that and I felt him smirk as his lips left my hand. The Khajiit still held my hand as he stood up to full height as he introduced himself, voice rumbling but still smooth as velvet “This one’s name is Ra'anir, welcome to our group." 

"Thank you," I said after gaining my voice back, and Ra'anir smirk at me one more time before dropping my hand and moving so the dark elf can greet me next.

The attractive dunmer male held out a hand, "My name is Synlos" 

His voice was deep and breathy. I shake his hand, "Aaliyah" 

He nodded and walked away to look at the thick forests that await us. I looked at Fae, “Ready?”

And for the first time since I met her, her calm and somewhat stone-cold face turned feral as a grin dug its way on to her lips, “Always.”

___________________________________________________

The thrill of the hunt is addicting.

Running through the dark moonlit night, the sound of leaves and branches breaking under your foot, the smiles passed around from your partners. The feeling of knowing your prey is near. 

I can see why Aela never wanted to give up her werewolf hood, who would want to give up feeling this free.

The first twenty minutes of the hunt was just us running around, practically playing. Milia knocked me into a field of flowers before jumping in with me and started throwing flowers at each other as the guy pushed each other around. 

After that was when we got serious about the hunt.

Fae led us to the river where we walked in it for a short distance, she said it was to throw our scents off to the prey. After that, we went deeper into the forest, Synlos, and Ra’anir going ahead, and Fae stopped me, Milia went around and started to collect flowers and mushrooms.

She kneed down to the ground and motioned for me to join her, “What do you see, Aaliyah?”

I went down to her height, looking over the area of wet leaves and mud. Using my knowledge of binge-watching nature documentaries and watching animal planets, I saw some of the leaves were crushed. It couldn’t be from us because none of us walked this way. And as I looked around more, I saw footprints. A couple was small and others were huge, all shaped like a coffee bean. Deers, maybe. 

“Deers?” I asked her my assumption, she nodded and pointed a finger to where they led off to.

Fae looked at me, “All life needs water to survive and when you need to find life, go to the water.” 

_ Whistle _ ~

Fae and I head shot up and looked toward the direction of the call. Fae nodded her head that way to tell me to go but her eyes still held the question in them, asking me if I still want to do this. I smiled at her reassuringly and started to stalk my way through the woods with her and Milia following close behind. 

It took a few minutes later to catch up with the guys, but when we did they already did some hunting on their own. Synlos had about seven rabbits at his feet as he cleaned and skinned another one. And Ra’anir on the other hand was on top of a giant brown bear as he tried to pull out his twin's sword from the bear head, the sound of bone and flesh popping and hissing echoing in the small clearing.

_ The Stalkers are supposed to be the best hunters in Skyrim and I can see why. _

Synlos heard us coming and looked up from his cleaning, he nodded and went back to what he was doing. Ra’anir saw us and puffed out his chest, tail moving from side to side and spreading his arms wide open as if to tell us to bask in his wonderful kill. 

I smiled slightly and followed Fae into the deep end of the woods, Milia going to look at their kills. Fae crouched down, pulling out her bow, I followed her lead. The only sound we heard was the wind, grass rusting, and the occasional crunch of leaves and twigs under our feet. If I didn’t have my new elven sight, I would be almost blind in this dark forest. 

_ Crunch. Rustle. _

I snap my head to the left, scanning over the area where the sound was. Squinting my eyes, I think I can see something in the distance. I looked back at Fae and she was smiling at me. She nodded her head at me and mouthed, “Go” before leaving in the direction she was looking at before. 

I watch her go and if it wasn’t for following her, I don’t think I would have ever noticed her if I was in the woods on my own. She moved quickly and silently, her feet never making an unsure step as she disappeared from my sight. 

Turning back and following the sound I heard, I walked mindful of my footing, making sure I didn't step on fallen tree branches or mud puddles. I kept low to the ground, moving one step at a time, and knocked an arrow in my bow. And after a little bit, I finally caught up to the sound I heard.

Slowly pulling back the thick bush leaves, I see it. A large, seemingly grown brown deer eating the long patch of grass. It has to be fully grown seeing as it had antlers growing from its head.

_ A male. _

I moved slightly from behind the bush so I could get a good shot, but not enough to lose my cover and slowly draw my arrow back. 

_ Should I go for the head or throat? Or maybe the heart if I can. I don’t want to make the animal suffer more than it has to and want this to end as quickly as it came.  _

_ So, the head it is. _

Aiming at the deer's head unsteadily, I concentrated on my breathing hoping to lessen my nervousness. I don’t want to kill it but I know I have to. 

This is Skyrim, a land full of war, death, bandits, dragons, and dark gods. And I know farther down the line I’m going to have to kill a human, making my hands bloody. So, I might as well get used to it now and hope it will lessen my conscience later on. 

I bought the arrow to my lips, arms staining from the bow,

_ I’m sorry, young deer. But when it comes down between you and me, I will for now choose me. _

And I let go of the arrow.

  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  


“You did good, Fang!” Fin cheered as he stove a mug of mead into my hands. He ruffled my head playfully, messing up my hair in the process. I stoved him away, “Oh, and you thought I was going to do too bad?!” 

“I mean, I didn't say that but~” He trailed off, shaking his head from side to side, not looking at me. I stoved him again causing him to laugh and start pushing me too. Before we started to childishly mess around, Alesla came our way. Fin, once bouncing with joy and playfulness, did a complete one-eighty and ran in the other direction as Alesla stood by my side. 

Alesla huff, “That fucking coward. Unable to accept his fate after talking all the shit.” She looked down at me with her 5 '6 height, her scar looked more intense under the fire lights. “I heard you did good tonight, City Elf. Took down a 90 pounder.”

“Thanks” I took a sip of the drink Fin got me only to find out it wasn’t mead but some very sweet wine. I took a big gulp as I watched people dance on the makeshift dance floor in between the large fires. 

Alesla pushed her shoulder against mines to get my attention, “But you’re still not out of the nickname of yours just yet, City Elf. I’ll give you a true nickname after you killed someone. Only then are you’re a true hunter.”

“And what if I didn’t kill someone?” I asked her, taking a seat on one of the cloths and pillows on the ground. 

She barked a laugh, head tilted up to the starry sky, “This is Skyrim in the middle of a war. You’re going to kill someone here.” Someone shouted for Alesla and waved to them to wait a moment before addressing me, “Anyway, you did well today kid.” And with that, she was gone. 

I laid on my side with brightly colored pillows against me as I nursed my drink and watched the party going on. The dance floor was right in front of me with tons of hunter dancing upon it and the makeshift band playing a festive and upbeat song. Kids with flowers in their hair hopping and running around the floor, leaving petals and laughter at their wake. And the adults were either dancing wildly with their drinks in hand or very provocative. They were grinding and dancing like they were in a nightclub. I don’t know this world gets down like that. 

To the left of them and quite a distance from me was the food area, where all the game caught from today was cooked and served out, my kill included. 

Taking another drink from my cup, I closed my eyes and just relaxed as I listened to the crackling fire, chatter, and music. 

“And what are you doing here alone?” And there goes my peace. Opening my eyes and glancing up, I see a grinning cat looking down at me with bottles in his hands. He took a seat across from me, setting down his bottles and grabbed a cup that was lying nearby, and started to pour into the cup. 

“I wanted a moment to rest,” I answered him and turned down the glass he offered me after pouring. “Why are you here and not with the rest?”

Ra’anir long tail curled around and warp itself over his cross legs. His yellow, gold slit eyes looked into mine as he purred, “I see a beautiful lady all by her lonesome during a party and that must be  rectified .” 

My ears started to burn as I took a sip of my drink to calm myself, “Flatterer” 

His grin was huge now to the point at which I can almost see his sharp teeth, “I try”

And here I am, alone with an attractive being that seems interested in me in the middle of a party. Usually, I would never dare try to flirt or even talk to someone I don’t know, but here I want to be different. I want to take the initiative in my life and choices. If I want something I'm going to try to get it and not let my shyness take over me. And I will never be back in that position I was back on earth. 

_ F _ ** _r_ ** _ e _ ** _a_ ** _ k.  _ ** _S_ ** _ econ _ ** _d _ ** _ ch _ ** _o_ ** _ ic _ ** _e_ ** _ . Sec _ ** _o_ ** _ nd  _ ** _b_ ** _ e _ ** _s_ ** _ t. A _ ** _l_ ** _ wa _ ** _y_ ** _ s  _ ** _s_ ** _ eco _ ** _n_ ** _ d.  _

I decided to go a little bold, “Well, now that the beautiful lady isn’t alone anymore. Now what?” 

His ears flickered and reached a tray of cheeses and meats that was a little away, “And now we drink, eat, and get to know one another if you want?”

_ Have fun, my daughter  _

I hummed, a smile growing on my face as I almost copied his purr “Sure, I can do that.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conjuration has always been my favorite magic school in Skyrim and of course I’m going to give myself similar to it. And I am trying so hard to not make this too anime like. 
> 
> I know nothing about hunting and am making all of this up. So, take what I said lightly. Also Blessing are basically mods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.
> 
> I need to get this story going. Next arc coming in the next 3 to 4 chapters. Focus more on MC and Jeacon, and high courts. But after that arc is the start of the Skyrim main story and the introduction to the Dragonborn.

I. Don’t. Get. It.

I slammed the book close and not so gently placed it on the desk I was sitting at. Roughly running a hand through my long hair, I leaned back in my chair. 

For the past two months, since I agreed to become Jeacon’s apprentice, I have learned so much from him. Swordplay, histories, cultures, how the world works and what to expect, rulers, governments, and most of all, magic. 

But I can’t do restoration magic!

I learned the theory, principles, and had Jeacon use and showed me how to use it, and even went to Riverwood town healer to see how she does it.

All of that and I still can’t even produce a gold light or flicker.

Even Jeacon said he doesn't even know why I can’t use it and theorize maybe it was because of my unique blessing that caused my inability to learn restoration magic. In his words, ‘To have something greater, sometimes you have to give something up.’ 

That being my ability to heal, a very useful power to have in the middle of a war. 

Pushing back my now messy hair, I stood from my chair, taking the book with me, and went to the bookcase next to me to return it. Sliding the huge tome back into its place with many others, I let my finger glaze over the stems of books as I flowed back to the desk to collect my things. _ The History of the Magic _ , _ The Psijic Beginning, Elements Control, Poisons and Herbs, Magical Creatures of the World _. I have read most of the books on the shelves at Jeacon request (order), all while writing detailed notes and papers for all of them.

I absent-mindedly rub my wrist at the painful memory of sitting at a desk for over 12 hours every day of non-stop reading and writing. It’s like college all over again.

But as much I hated it, I can’t deny it worked. Jeacon made me stronger and smarter both physically and magically in these two months. 

Stuffing the books that I took from home into the backpack and securing the buckles, I swung my bag over my shoulders and went outside of Jeacon cabin, who was waiting outside sitting at the table where I first accepted his offer. 

Walking up to him and pulling out a seat, “I finished _ Magic Orders Of The Land _and the report is laying at your desk inside. And I read the restoration book again.” Jeacon hummed, not paying full attention to me as he read his book and sipped his tea. 

I looked him over, Jeacon upgraded his clothes in these two months. From plain leather pants and shoes, a cotton tunic, and a cloak over his shoulders to almost like a noble or someone of power. A dark grey Bastien shirt made of fine linen with the chest open as two long silver necklaces hung from his neck. A mage robe coat on top that was black with grey edges. Pants from brown leather to black with matching boots. And to top it all off is a one-shoulder grey fur pelt over his right side. Jeacon hair was slicked on one side and the other, now longer, hung curly on the other. And I know there are armor pieces inside to fully complete the outfit. 

Jeacon looked and felt like a king.

One of the first true lessons Jeacon taught me was the roles of mages in this world. Some are simple healers in towns and cities, rogue bandits and mad, power-crazed people, or adventuring wanderers. But the true role of mages is to be advisors and aids or leaders of magic troops to kings and queens. 

Or to be kings themselves. 

But to stand at the side of royalty, you must look like it. And most of all mages command respect, not asked for it. 

Like right now I’m wearing what the seamstress in Riverwood called, a battle dress. A long-sleeved dress that was tight at the chest and waist, and looser at the bottom that reached my ankles made of tightly packed giant spiders thread, stained in dark mossy green. The fabric was smooth but heavy and thick which the seamstress said would give me protection to basic weapons and spells. A covered-up slit was on the left side of the dress, allowing me to move more freely and which had me wearing some black legging like pants underneath. My boots, almost to my knees were made of black bear leather with silver embellishments and had a thick two-inch heel to them. 

Not on my request, but on the seamstress and Jeacon, because they said if I want to get involved with the high courts I’m going to have to wear them and might as well start now. 

I had two straps for my normal daggers and the needle-thin one on my waist in dark leather. Additionally, I have smaller straps attached to my left thigh that was hidden by a dress slit that held another dagger, and across my back was a sheathed steel sword. My long moon colored hair was braided before placing it into a high top bun on my head, allowing my elf ears to be fully shown. And to finish off the look was an ebony metal corset with wolf engraving on my waist that stops at my underboob. The corset was another thing the seamstress suggested and had the blacksmith commission it. There are silver shoulders, arms, and breast armor pieces to go with it too. 

I fell in love after seeing the finished work of the seamstress and asked to make me more into different colors and have the blacksmith make more cores of different metals. These clothes make me feel powerful and strong, just like a mage should be.

As I waited for Jeacon to finish his chapter of the book he was reading I looked at him, not at his appearance like before but who he is. 

In these two months, Jeacon and I have grown close and I see him as an uncle or even as a father on some days. He has a dry sense of humor, seems unfazed at anything that happens around him, can be distant sometimes, and won’t sugar coat anything to anyone. I found out the hard way that he’s the type of person that would let you do something mad or crazy and leave you to your fate until the last moment to save you, and then lecture you after. 

Like after the first month of training, he had me go fight a very huge cave bear on my own, after pushing me in the cave and sealing the entrance after me.

But I know nothing of his past, where he’s from, or even his age. I tried to bring it up before, but he just ignored it and continued talking about something else. 

Maybe it’s nothing huge or special, but I can’t shake these feelings of something more to him. A man who knows everything from swords, magic, and politics living in a little town in Skyrim in a war. It’s all too suspicious.

So, I asked him, “Who are you?”

Jeacon's hand stopped as he was in the middle of turning a page and he looked up at me for the first time today, “What?” voice dry and kind of hostile.

_ A dangerous subject then _, I thought as I crossed my legs and rested my hands in my lap, back strengthening. Doing exactly what he taught me, never show weakness, and to always look calm. “You’re a powerful mage who knows a lot, what are you doing in a small town like this in the middle of a war?” 

He closed the book and gently placed it down before leaning back on his chair. Wind blowing made the fur on his shoulder bush against his face as he stared me down, “Hmm, and what do you think?”

I still held my place, “I don’t know what to think.” He hummed again, nodding his head before standing up to his tall 5 '8 height, “Tell you what, if you are able to find out my full name and what I’m called, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” 

Very tempting but sounds too easy, “Do I have rules?”

“You can’t ask anyone for help and your time limit is a year.” He waved a hand and the tea set started to clean itself up and floated back inside. He waved to me to follow him indoors and I raised to follow, “A year? Will it really take that long?” To find out a name and title. 

Jeacon laughed, it was raspy for underuse, “I should give you three or four years to find it out, but I want to give you a challenge.” He signed me up to wait as he went into his bedroom, I wandered around in his living room. He came out a few minutes later holding an old book, a red velvet box, and an amulet in his hands. “So, do you accept the challenge?” 

One year to find out who he is? It seems fair, but he sounds too cocky for this to be easy. “And what if I don’t find out before the one year.” 

His amber lit eyes locked down on my golden-greens ones, “A favor at an unknown time and place, that you have to do no matter what situation you are in. No questions asked.”

Oh, I have seen how bad stories go once the main character agrees to this kind of deal. A favor I have to do no matter what. It can’t be that bad right? It’s Jeacon who asked this, my teacher for two months and master for life.

“Deal.” I held out my hand and he shook it. 

“Good, now that’s done, I have something I need you to do.” Jeacon went to the wooden table in the center of the room, placing the box and book down. “I need you to run an errand for me to the court mage of Whiterun.” 

Whiterun? I never went to any of the other towns or cities yet. And to go to the major city known for the trade. I wonder what the city will look like since it’s no longer bound by a game engine. “Sure, what am I bringing?” 

“This” Jeacon handed me the old book with words on the cover I don’t understand. “And this is what you’ll need to get into the city and Dragon Reach.” Handing me the amulet. The necklace was made entirely of gold with a round charm with a dragon that had an ax in its mouth. “I recommend leaving early tomorrow morning and since this is the first time going to a major city, stay and explore for a few days.”

I faked a gasp, “You?! Letting me take a few days off of training. Well, I never!” He throws an apple that was laying in a bowl in the center of the table at me, which I caught. “I do something nice and here you are mocking me. Shall I take back what I said and have you write me a fifty paper report.” 

“No no no!! Don’t mind me.” I grab the old book and amulet and rush out of the room, but as I tried Jeacon called out to me, “Here take this too.”

I turned just in time to catch the velvet box, I looked at it, “You want me to give this the court mage as well?”

“No, that for you to have. Don’t ever take it off.” And with that, I was blown out of the cabin by a force of wind, outside and I was left on the ground as the door slammed shut. 

I huffed, “We’ll love you too, Jeacon.”

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Hands patted my back and cheered as I went to the makeshift stage in the far end of the inn. I picked up the lute again after my break. I called out to the people of the crowded inn, “This will be my last song everyone!”

I met the crowds of displeasure and I smiled, shaking my head fondly, “Well, is there any request?” 

“About war!” A soldier of the Imperial Legion in the back with his troops.

“Wenches!!” A drunk man with mead soaked in his beard, belly bulged out.

“A song with a story!” A teenage Nord girl with her friends shouted, probably the first time they are let in the inn/tavern this late at night. I pointed to her, “I can do that!”

I fixed the lute onto my lap and took deep breaths before playing the first cord. 

_ (Karliene - The Wolf and the Dragon - A Jon and Daenerys Fan Song) (I own nothing) _

_ A wolf with a secret name _

_ A princess in exile _

_ The same blood in their veins _

_ And kindness in their smile _

_ Never knowing a home _

_ Orphans of Dragonstone _

_ Both were born to lead _

_ But 'twas the people whom they served _

_ Standing for justice and peace _

_ With honour in their word _

_ And both would be reborn _

_ And draw back to Dragonstone _

_ They both grew up in the shadows _

_ Outcast, abused and denied _

_ But both had the blood of the dragon _

_ And dragons will grow to fly _

_ A song of ice _

_ A song of fire _

_ A crown of flame _

_ Or a crown of snow _

_ Who will rise _

_ the wolf or the dragon _

_ the heir to the Iron Throne _

_ Who'll take the Iron Throne _

_ They met as King and Queen _

_ Forces to unite _

_ As the wolf bent his knee _

_ They found each others eyes _

_ And something then was born _

_ Kindled in Dragonstone _

_ And they both made love in the shadows _

_ Unbound, unaware, undefined _

_ But they both had the blood of the dragon _

_ And a dragons will breathe fire _

_ A song of ice _

_ A song of fire _

_ A crown of flame _

_ Or a crown of snow _

_ Who will rise _

_ the wolf or the dragon _

_ the heir to the Iron Throne _

_ Who'll take the Iron Throne _

_ (End) _

The cheers went off against this time with both excitement and hesitation, some unable to understand the story within the story. I love Game of Thrones, pity what happened in the final season. I put the lute down and push my way through the crowd to the bar to collect my money for the week. 

I have been performing here almost every night since Fin pulled me up to sing. Orgnar offered me 50 gold septims a week if I perform every night for two hours and if there’s a large crowd I get paid more. 50 gold and plus more is a lot of money for common people. And if I do this I won’t ever have to touch the crest fill of coins that Dibella left me at home. 

I made it to the back and leaned on the bar as I addressed the bartender, “Hey, Orgnar!”

He handed a customer a mug before reaching into his pockets and throwing a coin pouch at me. I caught it and looked through it quickly. 150, the most I ever made. I saluted him as I made my way out, “See ya in a week Orgnar!”

“Stay out of trouble!” His voice almost fully covered by the raging people around him. 

“Try too!”

_ Delphine should just hand the inn over to him. _

The cold air felt amazing on my hot skin after being in a room with over 100 people inside. I leaned against the wooden lantern pole, arms crossed against my body as I stared up at the star-filled sky, ignoring all the wondering dranks. 

I met Delphine a total of two times since ‘working’ at the inn and each one of those times was god awful. The first time Orgnar wanted me to meet the real owner of the inn and she just looked me up and down, before huffing and walking away. The second time I tried to start a conversation with her and she just shut me down, saying that her time is too important for someone like me, and had a superiority attitude the whole time. I stopped trying to talk to her after that and when she is in the inn, I could hear her being somewhat rude to the customers and guests. 

_ By Akatosh I hope I’m not the Dragonborn and have to deal with her. I'd sooner let a dragon eat her than work with her. _

_ Tomorrow I’m going to Whiterun, _I thought as I looked to the right, behind those trees were the biggest cities in Skyrim. Where I have to deliver an old book to court mage, Farengar. 

Thinking about Jeacon, I have yet to open the small box he gave me. Setting my bag down and digging through it, I found it and sat down on the wooden steps of the inn. The box was a very expensive burgundy velvet with a sliver clump in the center. Opening the box, I pause. 

Sitting nicely on a small feather pillow was a detailed silver banded bracelet with a big emerald green jewel in the middle with a tinier emerald dotted around it. The silver metal that encased the gems had a flowy design to form with the metal surrounding the larger gem shape like faceless women, who were holding onto the emerald. The jewels themselves shined under the dim lantern light above me. It was beautiful. 

I took the bracelet out of the box and placed it on my left wrist, it was a perfect fit for my tiny wrist. Why would Jeacon give me a bracelet? Was it because I was doing well while under his teaching? Why did he say to not take it off?

_ Hmm, I wonder? _

I decided to place my magic in it, just to see what would happen. And the second my magic touched the bracelet, it flared up. The jewels lit up shining a light green and the silver metal grew warm on my skin. But I felt it, lurking in the far corners of the gem. Jeacon magic.

I became very familiar with his powers over the course of these two months. The force and power of the seas and oceans. The monster that swims underneath. 

But instead of it coming at you, the power was sleeping in the back, inactive, maybe it is some kind of protection spell on it when I get into a dangerous situation. Or it’s a bomb.

Yeah, it's not a bomb. If Jeacon wanted to kill me he could have done it well over a thousand times now. 

Storing the empty box into my bag, I tossed it over my shoulders and began my walk back home as I looked forward to tomorrow and all the things that can happen. 

It has been quiet and easy in this world so far and I’m craving for more. 

______________________________________________________________________

My heels clicked as I walked to the bridge that connected to the other side of the river. My long, now black dress kept the chill of the morning from reaching my skin, and the steel metal armor I added to the dress creaked and echoed throughout the quiet town, my bag heavy at my back I made it to the bridge and leaned over the edge to look down at the flowing river. I could see fish and crabs moving under there, all heading in some direction. 

I looked up, my eyes following the flow of the river. All I have to do is follow it and I’ll be at Whiterun in about 40 to 50 minutes. Pushing myself off the ledge, I began my walk to the big city alone. But after I made it across the bridge, I stopped.

_ Well, I don’t have to be completely alone _, I thought as I bought up my hand, summoning the same teal arcane symbol, thinking of what I want and watching as it shattered from my hand and reappearing in the sky above me.

The same barn owl flew through the symbol, breaking it as he gracefully flew down to the bridge ledge I was standing by. I walk up to him, petting down his feathers, “Hey Gael.” 

Gael cooed, flapping his wings happily. 

“Scout ahead for me?” I ask and he nodded before taking off to the skies again, I watched as he did. 

I get amazed every time I summon him, disbelieving that I can do such a thing. After the second time I summoned him, Jeacon had me do tons of tests to see what he is and what I can do. And we found out that Jeacon theory from before was right. That I created an entirely new being like how the Daedra make their thralls, and the plane that they reside in is my soul instead of Oblivion.

Jeacon didn’t have me do any extreme things with this power yet, but he did have me find out how much longer I can hold it, which is 13 hours, and what exactly can the owl do. And after a week of practice, I found that me and the bird, who I named Gael, are connected mentally and emotionally. Like I asked one time in my mind for him to catch me a rabbit and he did, and when a wolf got a little too close to me in a fight, causing me to panic, Gael flew down and attacked the wolf, giving me time to get up and kill it. 

And the best thing I found out about Gael, other than companionship, one night at home was that I can see out of his eyes. 

I might have passed out the first time from overload, but the second time was breathtaking. I could see and hear everything in high definition. A fox sleeping in its den, hearing earthworms moving from leaf to leaf, and even see perfectly in pitch darkness. It was like Eragon when he looked through Saphira's eyes. 

And all I had to do was pump a little more magic down that link that connects us together. Doing that my vision faded and mended with Geal, almost like two pictures becoming one. My eyes mostly glowed like how Jeacon said they were when I showed him.

Now let’s see. Geal was flying slowing down the river, wings flapping every five seconds or so, eyes softly glazing the surroundings.

_ About _ _ twenty fish swimming in the river. _

_ A pair of mud crabs laying on the river bank. _

_ The other side of the bank, where the travel road is empty with a few rabbits running around. Gael flaps his wings, gaining speed. _

_ Far-left of the road in the woods, movement. Gael flies closer. Two wolves wandering. _

I cut back the magic I was giving him, turning my vision back to just my own. This should be an easy trip if those wolves don’t smell me and try to eat me. But I killed wolves before and know how to handle them. 

A coo caught my attention causing me to look up. Gael was flying in circles above me, I smiled at him and started to walk down the road to Whiterun, feeling him start to follow me. 

The walk was quiet with only the sound of running water and the occasional rustling of grass and bushes. Even though Skyrim is known for its brutalness and it's in the middle of a war, this place sure is beautiful. The plants are always green and blooming, the landscapes all different but captivating, and the air is dewy and dreamlike. I loved it here, even if I don’t like the people.

_ Growl _

I paused in my steps, left hand immediately drawing out my steel dagger and the other being covered in frost, ready to throw a spell at the moment notice. My eyes never left the thick bush of where the noise came from and I waited for a sign. 

My hearing and Gael alerted me before my eyesight did. I leap to the side, dodging the wolf that jumped from the bushes. I quickly raised my right hand, pumping frost magic within it, and shot out an ice spike at the wolf, killing it almost instantly as it sinks deep into its skull.

The other wolf came out of the bushes a little further to the right than the other and rushed toward me. I waited until it was close to me before turning the side, left arm extended out, before lunging forward, stabbing my dagger through its eye and skull. I tried to make this a quick kill but the wolf held on to its life, moving and trying to still bite me. I dug my dagger deep into it, blood soaking my hand until it moved no more.

Once I was sure it was dead, I pulled my blade out, still flinching at the sound of bloody flesh and bone popping. I left the wolves there and went to the river to clean off the blood from my dagger and hands, Gael landed somewhere behind me. 

I’d watch emotionlessly as the blue water turned red as I washed my hands. 

My first close up killing was with a wolf a month as I was training with Jeacon in the woods. He was doing his own thing and I was cross-legged on the ground using my ice magic to make things. I was so into my craft, I didn’t notice the sound of branches snapping and the silent growls of the wolf until it was directly behind me. 

When I turned after hearing a sound, I was met with a hungry black wolf seconds before it leaped at me. In those slip moments, before I was eaten alive, I was able to grab the ice dagger I made and jammed it as hard as I could through its muzzle, the end of the ice was showing from the top and its blood dripped onto my face and dyed my white hair red. I remember crying out as the wolf still fought me as it laid on top. And after a while, it grew limp and fell completely on me. That was where Jeacon found me still on the ground, a dead wolf on top of me. 

And as much it should have disgusted me, I have gotten used to killing. To end something’s life. 

Jeacon explained to me after the incident that it’s me or them. If I didn’t fight back, the wolf would have killed me. Life or death. And I wanted life.

I finished cleaning my hands and my dagger, sheathing it after, and started again walking to Whiterun, Gael taking off again into the sky. This time hoping something doesn’t try to attack me. 

After 40 minutes of walking, I was finally able to see it as I made it past the tall cliff that blocked the view of the city. Whiterun, the trading center of Skyrim. And it was more amazing than I ever thought it would be. Even from my distance, the place was huge and covered more land than the games ever showed. And I could actually tell that there were levels to the city, almost stacking. 

On the way, the top was for the rich and nobility as I could see Dragonsreach and the larger homes. After that, it was more cram-packed houses and buildings almost blending into one another. And after that, it’s hard to tell what’s what because of the distance and the giant walls protecting it. 

Outside the walls, I could see just fine as I stood on top of a hill that viewed the entire land. There are fields and fields of farms. Each has different products growing and some had animals. The now out morning sun made the great plains fields look like moving gold as the gentle breeze pushed them. Homes of all different sizes and amounts were located everywhere with people outside either working or talking. Small guard towers were scattered around and I could see squads of guards patrolling the area. 

_ Wow _, I thought as I walked down the hill and continued down the road that will lead me to the main gates. Guard nodded to me as I walked by, some looking longer than necessary and I waved to a group of children after some of them pointed at my ears. 

Eventually, I made it to the path to the entrance, walking into the heavily guarded gates. Man, the gates they had in games like the look a child made them compare to these. They had to be at least 30 or 40 feet tall of study stone mix with metal. As I looked up, I see filly deck-out guards walking around the walls, some standing and watching in a certain direction. 

Something shines in my eyes, causing me to close my eyes for a moment. Opening them and looking for the thing that caused it I was met with the sight of someone installing a giant crossbow into the side of the walls, pointing outside. Looking at the man working, I see him already placed about ten of them already, the long and wicked looking arrows leaning against the bow. 

Looking around more I find containers filled with what I think is oil, tubs of arrows, baskets of tiny bottles with a red liquid in them, and so much more. And dread filled me as I realized was happening.

_ My god, they’re preparing for war. _

I know in the games if you side with Imperials the Stormcloaks will attack Whiterun. But since this is real now, Ulfiric would be a fool if he attacked Whiterun.

Whiterun is the main supplier when it comes to food in Skyrim and all the holds get most of their food for them. Falkreath, Markarth, Dawnstar, Riften, Solitude, and Windhelm all of them because most of them are in an environment that won’t allow them to grow healthy crops or it's too dangerous. And if Ulfric attacks, that will lead to the farms and fields being destroyed, completely cutting off food for everyone. 

And know that I think about it, since Stormcloaks are based in Windhelm and they started a war against the Empire, shouldn’t the food trade be cut off? 

As I walked in the line that was lined up outside the gate for entrance, I thought about it. That would be a very smart move for General Tullius to do, cut them off of all resources, and make them weak. I huff at that, _ all starving dogs do desperate things. _

But since the Thalmor and Maven Black-Briar, who practically rule Riften is helping them, it’s taking way longer. 

After a while of waiting in line, it was my turn. I back away, let the lady who was in front of me storm off in anger from being denied entry, before stepping forward. The male Whiterun guard looked down at me, hand resting on his sword as he addressed me, “Name, the reason of entry, and a pass or identification.”

I held up the amulet to him, “Aaliyah, I’m here to deliver the package to the court mage.” He gave the necklace, examining it fully before handing it back to me and gesturing to the guards standing by the small door in the huge gate. “You may pass. Watch yourself while you are here, lass” A warning. I nodded and went on. These guards also looked over my pass before knocking on the small door, signaling someone to open it.

Once they opened the door I stepped in, finally able to the city of Whiterun. 


	7. Chapter 7

_ Oh my god. _

Whiterun was huge.

The second I walked through the small door I was met with a surge of townspeople and buildings. People rushing through the jam-packed crowds, baskets of food or material in their hands, none paying anyone heed. The stone roads were barely enough to fit everyone as they moved about. The building was actually homes, some alike and others different, but all tightly shoved together to fit a small shape. Painted pale yellow, white or green wood walls. Brown roof shingles. Some homes were on the second floor, needing stairs to reach them, and others had front porches with chairs and work branching sitting on them. All different but the same. 

This place is like Novigrad from The Witcher 3. 

I wandered through the thick crowds, following the huge building that towered over it all, Dragonsreach. And I realized, unfortunately, that Nazeem was right about the districts of the city. 

From the main gates, I entered the home district, which fostered the middle to poor class people of the city. I see fathers bringing goods for their homes to their stalls in carts, mothers hanging up clothes on a line as their children play around them. And I also see men and women, dressed in dirty rags, on the ground begging for coins. Their cheeks thin, not yet hallowed with dirt clinging to their skin. My heart turned heavier as I looked at them. 

Even back on earth, I couldn't stomach the sight of the poor. It’s not that I was disgusted by just looking at them. It was because I hated seeing people at their lowest, and I want to help them. So as I passed by them I slipped two gold coins into their cups and disappeared into the crowd, feeling their gaze as I moved from sight. 

After being pushed and shoved around, I made it to the market district, and I can see why Whiterun is known for its trading. 

It was still crowded as the streets but it had more moving rooms even with all the stalls and carts along with it. The smell of spices, herbs, metal, and sweat drifted throughout as the sound of consistent chatter echoed through the city. People of all ages, classes, and races worked and walked in the square. A wealthy-looking man with stacked necklaces of jewels on his neck talking vividly with a woman in a similar fit. A gang of orcs haggles with a stall owner over an ebony battle axe. And even some wood and dark elves talking and gesture over alchemy ingredients with the owner. 

Stall owners and vendors were stationed all over, some on the side around the big, indoor shops and others just in the center, making long columns of different stores. And each one of the owners was chanting out what they have with them.

“I got the freshest produce over here!!!”

“Beef, Chicken, Goat, Rabbits!!! I got it all!!”

“Who needs one of a kind ring or necklace?! Hey, you lad!! Look like you need one for that pretty lady at your side!” 

Guards wander throughout the place, watching and prepaid for a moment’s notice. Some even look at me from top to bottom before passing me up. But I could see it that some of them held hostile to their eyes. Either they don’t like newcomers or they hate elves. 

As I walked through the rows of shops and stalls, I looked at their wares, stopping a couple of times as I saw magic books and throwing knives. But I thought of what I have to do first and managed to get away from the owners offering discounts. 

Moving farther into the city I was struck by the beauty of it. After walking under a very pretty arch/gate covered in flowers, I was now in the cloud district, the more wealthy area of the city. And you can tell by just looking and even smelling it.

While the market districts had millions of different scents floating around, the cloud district had only the smell of flowers, incense, and perfume. The guards were, even more, stricter than before, with squads of them walking on the streets. The house is far better than the ones from the beginning of the city. All actually had glass windows with some having detailed stained glass. Most of the homes were two to three stories high. Yards filled with well taken care of flowers and grass with plush lounging chairs and gloss coated tables. Women with fans in hand gossip to one another, while the man boasted as glasses of wine, moved in their hands. 

I walked fast as I felt the woman's gaze fall upon me and the whispers start. I dealt with enough gossip to last me three lifetimes. 

Walking through the district, I saw a park looking place with grass, benches, and flowers, a temple, two expensive-looking inns, more stores and shops, and finally the Jorrvaskr as I made it to the small square that held the stairs leading up to Dragonsreach. 

Jorrvaskr was huge and old. The wood is damaged but still holding strong after hundreds of years and the paint looking new and wet. The Skyforge eagle stood high in the air watching over it. As I moved past it I saw some of the members talking outside of it. Mostly big Nords with the mix of Imperials and Bretons, they pushed one another around and some looked like they were preparing to go out for a job as they fixed their armor. But one thing they all had in common was that they were all armed to the teeth. 

I walked away before one of them saw me and went to yet another gate that was blocking me from my destination. The four guards stopped me and I showed them my pass, and after four minutes of confirming and looking it over, they let me through. 

I stopped at the beginning of the stairs, looking up at its long height and length. _ My legs are going to be killing me after I do this. _

I heard from behind me one of the guards hiding a laugh as he saw my conflict, which I ignored and took my first step up to having burning legs. 

_________________________________________________________________

_ Eight minutes later~ _

Whoever designed this place is either a madman or genius, I thought as I finally made it to the top, leaning against the bridge rails, looking deeply into the water that lay below. 

I mean if you think about it. A narrow, long flight of stairs is hard on one person who’s not carrying that much, but imagine a group of raiding soldiers running up these stairs with heavy armor and weapons. They’ll be exhausted after the first flight. 

Once I caught my breath, I leaned back up and looked at the palace in front of me. That’s what Dragonsreach was, a palace. Too many rooms and windows to count and away too tall to get an exact measurement of it with a huge stone gate surrounding it as a last line of defense, it was so tall it made it hard to see the palace well. 

I turned back to where I came from and a gasp left my mouth. 

I thought the way I was going was the only way to reach Dragonsreach but that is not the case. To the very far left and right of me, I can see a glimpse of the long flight of stairs like the ones I’m on now. And the city. The city was living and breathing with layers and layers. I could see the market district but it was ten times bigger than what I thought. There were more areas looking like rich and common people's homes. More temples and halls. Other buildings that look like the Companions. And everything warped around the palace, expanding far from my sight. 

And every from way up here, at least 50 to 60 feet high up, I could hear the chatter and working of the people. I could even see outside the walls where the fields of golden wheat swayed. 

I must have been staring too long because a guard that was walking past me stopped and looked at me. I stutter a sorry as I started moving again, my ear burning as I walked down the bridge. Walking across the study hardwood bridge and to the gates, I found that they were wide open, unlike the many others. But of course, there were more guards and more and more people dressed in rich silks and robes.

“Halt!” one of the heavy armor guards stopped me before I could take a step off the bridge. “State your reason for being here?” Her voice was sharp and full of intent.

“A delivery to the court mage, Farengar Secret-Fire.” I held up the amulet in my hands, she and the other guard looked it over before the female one addressed me and the male called someone over, “You may enter you must follow all directions that the maid tells you. Do not cause problems.” She put stress into the last words. I nodded quickly and smiled nervously at her, before turning to the maid the guard called over. 

The maid was a Nord with light brown hair, 5’5 height, eyes too big for her face with freckles splattered all over her face. She had to be young, at least 15 or 16. She gave a little bow to me once I faced her, “Hello, milady. I am Failia and I will show you to your destination.” She turned to the side, motioning to follow her, eyes never once looking at me.

I followed her into the large courtyard that still held the gossiping noble people and squads of guards and into the interior of the palace. 

_ Wow, _ the inside was bigger than the outside. The ceiling went on forever with windows engraved at the top, causing the bright morning light to shine through. Long yellow drapery hung on the walls, proudly showing the symbol of their land, a horse. Steel chandeliers, long tables covered with food, silverware, plush pillows on the hand-carved chairs, color rugs lined the floors, and a large pit of fire in the center to keep everything warm and on aesthetic. And everything was made of polished hardwood. From the furniture, floor, and ceiling. How does this place not deteriorate over the past couple of centuries?

“This way, milady,” Failia called out to me, seeing as I was so captivated by the grand hall. 

“Oh, sorry about that.” I stay close to her side this time as she leads me farther into the palace. We turned from hall to hall, passing and dodging soldiers and other maids. I had to speed walk to keep up with her, “You don’t have to call me ‘milady’” I told her, trying to fill this somewhat awkward silence. 

She turned slightly back at me, but quickly turned back, “Y-yes I do, milady. You're an honored guest and I am just a lowly maid to your higher status.”

Dodging a speeding servant, “What? I am not noble or anything.” 

She stopped and turned to me, looking me up and down, “You’re not?” 

Should I feel offended? But I guess my clothes are expensive looking. “No, I’m not.”

And finally, since the first time being with her, she looked at my face. Her mouth parted and I heard a breathy gasp, her eyes widened before she caught herself and turned back, almost sprinting down the hall again, “This way, milady.” 

_ What was that? _

The rest of the walk,_ jog _, was quiet with only our footsteps and the many others in the hall to lessen it. And after ten minutes of walking through the halls and doors, we finally made it to a mage office with all the books stacked on the desks and gems laying around. Failia turned to me, once again not meeting my eyes, and gave me another bow, “Here we are milady. Once you’re done with your business please ask another servant to show you the way out.” and with that, she was gone in the chaotic crowd before I could say a word. I watched her go, before going to the office to get this delivery over with. 

Walking deep into the office, that is more like a lab with all the opened books, scrolls, charts, and ingredients lying around. Surprisingly, unlike the rest of the palace, this place was deserted with only the sound of droplets falling from the alchemy table. I went to one of the many tables in the room and looked down at some of the papers left there. 

_ Herbs of healing potions. _

_ Enchanted arrows. _

_ Containing liquid flame? _

“Can I help you?” A tried male asked from behind me. I whipped around and there was the court mage of Whiterun, Farengar. He looked the same as the games with additional wrinkles and less facial hair. And instead of the dark blue robes, he was wearing a blacks robe with the hood up, making it casting a shadow over his eyes. Rather than the somewhat absent-minded and quirk young mage in the games, he was now more like a greybeard. Old, but wise. 

“O-oh, sorry. I’m here to deliver the package to you.” I stuttered out. _ How did I not hear him walk up to me? _

He nodded sagely, eyes still lazy. “And who is the package from if I may ask?” Farengar didn’t move from where he stood. 

Oh, no. He’s getting ready to attack should I make one wrong move. My time with Jeacon taught me that skilled mages don’t even have to move an inch to kill you, only look at you and you’re dead. And the only sign you’ll get is if the opposing mage becomes distant, lock up or ask a question they airily. 

My magic felt the threat from within me and started to try to activate and prepaid itself. I hastily shut it down, hoping the man in front of me didn’t sense it. “J-Jeacon sent me.” 

And just like that, with the mention of Jeacon's name, Farengar loosen his posture and a joyful expression bloomed on his face, like a child given candy. He placed the books he held in his hands down on the top closest to him and rushed to me, hands held up, “Ah, I have been waiting for this for so long! Hand it over, hand it over.” He beckons me. 

Reaching into my back, I was barely able to pull the book out fully before he had it in his hands, holding it up the sky like Simba. 

“Oh, how have I been waiting for this!” Farengar zoomed past me to the desk in the far end of the room, I followed behind him unsurely. He placed the book down so gently you would think it was his first child before he went behind him to gather up some stone tablets and scrolls. He started to get to work on whatever it is and I was left there standing and watching him. Should I get leave?

“Um, so I’m done here now?” I asked him. He looked up from his work and appeared shocked that there was someone in front of him, “Oh, yes! Many apologies, young mage.” he reached over, digging through the mess on his desk, and handed me a tiny black box, “Be sure to bring that to Master Jeacon will you.” 

I grabbed the book, placing it in my bag, said a quiet goodbye, and went to leave, but Farengar called out to be, “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your relation to Master Jeacon?”

Glancing over my shoulder, I asked, “I’m his apprentice.” 

Farengar eyes lit up, mouth partly open in disbelief, “He finally accepted an apprentice after all these years.” He said that more to himself than to me. Farengar looked at me again, this time eyes fully awake, “Well since your master is the legendary Jeacon, I’m sure you will do great things. Good luck.” And with that, he went back to his work. 

I walked away into the halls, asking a servant the way out even though I wanted to stay to find out what he might about Jeacon being a legend. 

_ Tsk, but I can’t do that. It would be against the rules. _

I sighed as I was led out of the grand palace, not catching the last thing Farengar said, _ “And I hope these great things are not as bloody as your master.” _

_________________________________________________________________

The marketplace was more packed than it was early in the morning. My shoulders were constantly on someone else's and I always had to watch and measure my step to make sure I didn't step on someone's heel. 

I’ve been wandering around the marketplace for the past hour or so, just looking at the wares and the people. And my travels lead me to the back of the area, where the blacksmiths were located. 

There were over 20 different blacksmiths working outside at their forges, making weapons and common items for the people. I filched as I walked past them, the pounding of metal against metal was painful to my hearing. I was just going to completely walk away from this area until someone caught my eye. 

A female Nord was leaving an old looking blacksmith's shop, with by the looks of it a new nordic ax, she held the weapon close to her chest as if she would lose it if she placed it on her waist. 

_ A nordic weapon, ain't those things hard to find? _I thought as I walked into the shop. 

The inside was just as old and dusty as the outside. Cobwebs on candle chandeliers and corners of the room, dust floated in the air, and floors unkempt. It would be almost completely dark if it wasn’t for the hundred dimly lit candle place all over the room. I coughed as I entered, waving my hand in front of my face to get rid of some of the dust. 

Usual blacksmiths stores have shelves in rows in their shops filled with the weapons and armor they sell, but this one doesn’t have that or even really anything really, only a counter in the far center in the room with an old Nord man sitting in a chair, looking down at something. 

_ This is really sketchy. _

I thought as I walked slowly backward outside, hoping the door won’t squeak. But it seems luck was not on my side as the old man's head looked up, a grin spreading across his face, making his wrinkles more apparent. He got up from his seat and joyfully beckons me, “Come in, come in!” 

If I walked away now that would be rude, so I walked completely into the shop, closing the door behind me, and moved toward the man. My heeled boots made sharp clicks in the empty and silent room, making me more angsty about this place. I stopped at a distance where it won’t be too impolite and enough space for me to cast a spell quickly. 

The old Nord man nodded at something, please of whatever it was, and said to me, “Youngling, I have not seen you in this place before. Odd. Very odd indeed. What brings you here?” His voice was as if he hadn’t spoken in years, it cracked and choked over nine times in that short amount of time of talking. 

Now I’m up close I can see what he looked like and I’m starting to wish I never stepped foot in this place. 

The man had to be at least 60 or 70 years old due to the long unkempt silver beard and hair he had. He was wearing an off white robe that had long sleeves and pieces of flowing fabric draped over his shoulders and waist. The long sleeves did not hide his long pale boney fingers that moved around like mice. Face, covered with long baggy wrinkles, was paler than his hands, even the light of the candles did nothing to brighten his face. Lips were the same pale color, and from afar it was he didn’t have one. And the most unsettling thing about him was his eyes, or should I say lack of. 

There was a giant scar in place of his eyes. It spanned from ear to ear, taking everything around it. There were little lines, big lines, marks that looked wispy, perfect circles like holes, and cracks at the far corners as if he was breaking like a mirror. 

A lump caught in my throat as I looked at him, shocked at what I’m seeing. And the old man, even blind, must have felt it because he howled and snicker at me, “Oh, are you amazed at my beauty, young one?” He didn’t let me ask as he broke off into laughter again, his surprising crystal white teeth bearing out. After a few moments, he settled, “Now tell me what brings you here, Youngling.” 

I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress, “Just visiting Whiterun for the first time and decided in the marketplace to look around.”

He tilted his head, mouth slightly opened as he thought over what I said. It was like he didn’t believe me. And when I was about to ask him what he was thinking, he shot forwards, face inches away from mine as he leaned over me. His hands were spread widely across the counter, almost caging me in, “No, no, no~! I meant what brings you here? What brought you to this place, at this moment, and for what reason?”

His bone dead fingers reach up to me, almost caressing my cheek. I want to move back, but I can't move. My body refused to listen and my mind was trapped to the man in front of me. 

His scar held my eyes, voice filled with glee and a pitch higher “Do you even know your purpose?” 

“Hm-m, I-I” I don't know what to say to that. My purpose?” 

The old man unkempt fingernail, touching my nose gently, a wide slime on his pale lips, “I suppose you will know later on.” He leaned away and sat back down in his chair, I was now able to move, “There will come a time where you need something here, but that time is not now Youngling.” He went back to looking down and I never ran as quickly in my life before as I left the shop. 

_________________________________________________________________

“Welcome to Lilymoon inn, traveler!” A female voice called out to me as I entered. 

After that weird encounter with the old man and traveling all day, I was exhausted and wanted to call it a day. I thought with all the inns in the city it would be easy to find a place, but nope. All ten inns I went to were fully booked. And the ones who weren’t were packed to the brim with people and for once I didn’t feel like dealing with a crowd. So, I spent the next two hours finding a place to go, moving from district to district. Some were packed, other to expensive, and other unliveable and shady. Eventually, I found a cute, Hobbit-themed place in the far corner of the commons district, hoping it wasn’t packed like the others. 

Walking in I only find about ten people saying about and three workers moving around, so that’s a good start. Going on the main counter where the lady greeted me was at, I took a seat on the barstool and let out a long sigh as I prop my arm onto the bar and lean against it. 

The barmaid, who was a plump Nord lady with a bright smile and slight crow feet setting in, came to stand in front of me, “Oh Honey~” her voice was plain but it held the warmth and worry of a mother, “You look dreadful, had bad travels?” 

Straightening myself so I wouldn’t be rude, “It wasn’t the travel but the city that made me like this.”

The barmaid nodded her hand understandable, “I know what you mean, Honey. The city has been like this since that traitor Ulfirc killed the high king. People all over are here either to gain sanctuary or get supplies to withhold the war or leave Skyrim altogether.” 

I flag down one of the wandering workers and order a bowl of beef stew and a mug of water, “You think it’s going to be that bad?”

The barmaid didn’t answer right away as she cleans a cup, “My bloodline has lived in Skyrim since the Nords first came here, and I have seen things that most people from other nations wouldn’t believe.” She stopped cleaning, “But this war is not going to be like the others we had. There’s something more brewing in the back of all of this. I can feel it.”

She is not wrong. 

Thinking about it there will be the Civil War, the Thalmor, Alduin, and the dragons, the Dark Brotherhood and the assassination of the emperor, The mage college, and the attempt to take over the Winterhold, and even the wolf queen Potema Septim from coming back to life. And this is not even counting the vampire attacks from Harkon and that soul-stealing lap dog, Miraak. 

Skyrim is going to be put through it for the next couple of years. 

And there’s nothing I can do about it. 

This conversation is turning a little too dark for me, so I ask her, “Since the city is so packed, why isn't this place filled up? It’s gorgeous” 

When I walked by this place I thought it would fully book like the rest due to its cute, homey appearance. The inn was designed just like Bilbo's house with its big circle door, odd-shaped roof, and many flowers and plants growing on and beside it. 

But unlike Bilibo house who had stairs leading up to the door, the Honeymoon Inn has long pouches with chairs and a table to hang out at. And the inside was even better. Carved wood for the walls and ceiling that had beautiful paintings ranging from fruits to people. A pit of fire was placed in the center like most inns with pots of soup cooking on them. Flowers of all colors litter that place, softening the somewhat harsh wooding. There was a bar, where I’m sitting at the far end of the room, so the fire was behind me. And two L shaped stairs were on either side of the bar, leading upstairs to the rented out rooms. 

The barmaid laughed, “Thanks, Honey. I tried my hardest to make a place different from all the clones we have in Whiterun.” Her steel-blue eyes looked at the inn with pride, “But it is empty because of how far we are from all the main sights and it’s a little hard to find.”

Yeah, it was hard to see it when I was walking past due to all the buildings and the need of rushing to find a place to stay, I almost overlooked it. 

Speaking of finding a place to stay, “Do you have rooms open? I want to rent one for the next two days.”

The barmaid, no, owner nodded, “Sure, we have plenty. That will be 50 gold.” I had her money, plus an additional 10 for the stew. “Let me get your key.” The owner went in the back and one of the workers bought me my food.

I sat eating quietly, half-listening to the chatter around me, and half lost in my mind. 

I can’t believe I’m thinking about this, but I miss Finn and his constant talking. I miss Fae and her quiet, but sharp comments. I even miss Alesla and her crude and funny personality.

After a month and a half of me knowing them, they had to move to the next village to help due to their contract with the jarl. I was sad when they told me, but I understood they had to move on. And it wasn’t like I would never see them again. Finn gave me the location of where the Stalkers Clan main camp is and the password to get inside if I ever want to visit. 

But of course, they didn’t leave without throwing another party. 

I smile into my stew at the thought. The party was bigger than the hunting trip. They had more fires, meat, people for local villages and towns came too. Fae was doing some odd type of flirting that involved skinning animals. Alesla finally got her revenge on Finn by drugging his drink, making him hallucinate and start taking off his clothes and kissing every guy that happens to be near him. I can still hear Alesla cackling as she watched the performance happen in front of her. 

I danced with Milia with flowers in our hair and got Synlos to speak to me for more than a second. 

My ears burned as I thought of the next person. I and Ra'anir had a very interesting chat at the last hunt that continued on to the party. 

At the hunt, me, who was a little drunk, and Ra'anir who’s a playful person, talk about normal things at first like the fun games and stories. But after a cup and a half of wine for the both of us, our nice talking started to go down sexual tones. 

Ra'anir asked about my past lovers and I told him I had none. He was in disbelief about that until he saw my face that was sheepishly at that moment and asked me if I’m a maiden. 

I said yes. 

Ra'anir looks at me like I was telling him he was the new high king. He didn’t laugh like how most people would if I told them that and instead asked me if something happens to make me hesitate. I told him yes. And before that conversation could continue, one of the many children pulled me away to dance with them. It was so busy that night we weren't able to finish that talk until way later. 

Then at a farewell party, Ra'anir caught me alone and asked for a dance. While dancing, Ra'anir asks me gently if I wanted to talk about it. 

An ear to ear grin was on my face as I remember that moment. The glow of the fire against our skin, the loud music echoing in the clearing, that stars shining down on us. Ra'anir cat-like face as he looked down at me, calmly and patiently, ready to drop the subject in a second. My heart fluttered as it did then. 

I told him not now and he nodded, and we continued our slow dancing. 

“Here you are, Honey. Your room is up the right staircase, to the left, and all the way down the hallway.” the owner came back and handed me the bronze key with the number 10 on it. I said my thanks and she went to the back again. 

Finishing my food I decided to go up to my room for a little rest. Following the directions I was given I find my room easily, using the key to unlock it and walk in, locking the door behind me. The room was small with only a twin bed in the left corner that had light green covers on it, an end table beside the bed, a desk against the right wall, and a wardrobe directly to the left of where I entered. The only decorations it had were a round colorful rug and the two potted plants on the desk and end table. 

Dropping my bag at the end of the bed, I moved the desk and started to tiredly remove my armor pieces and weapons. Once I was done with that I flopped onto the bed, boots still on and practically was absorbed by the pillow. 

Sighing happily, I closed my eyes and rubbed my face against the soft pillow, letting my vivid thoughts of dancing under the moon lessen in my mind as sleep took me. 

_ I really do miss you all. _

_________________________________________________________________

I must have slept longer than I thought I would as I was awakened to the sound of chatter coming from below. I rolled on my back, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I tried to focus. If it wasn’t for my advance hearing, I would have never heard them and would still be asleep. Which is both a blessing and a curse because I can hear everything. 

I sluggishly push myself up from bed, fixing my bed hair and battle dress as I did. Grabbing the room key on my way out I left the room. 

Yawning I went down the hall to the stairs, _ How long did I sleep for? _

It must have been a while because the inn was now filled with about 30 people instead of 10. Walking down the flight of stairs, I watched as the three workers rushed to get everyone’s meals and clean up. The fires were well kept as they filled the place with warmth and light. The people were drinking and eating as they chatted with others. And it looks like in the far corner of the room people are gathered around to watch an arm-wrestling match between two men, their cheers were probably the ones who woke me up. 

I walked to the main bar again and the owner, after helping another customer, greeted me, “Good evening, Honey. Have a nice rest?” She passed me a cup of water. 

“Yeah,” I said sipping the water, hoping to get rid of my dry mouth, “How long was I asleep?” 

She hummed, “From the time you left, I would have to say 4 to 5 fours maybe.”

_ Not that long then _, I nodded in thanks and turned around on the barstool to watch the arm wrestling match. 

Now that I think about it, the inn is quiet compared to the other that I've been to. There were some people chatting at a table and the small competition in the corner, but there was no music. 

_ Where was the bard? _

Turning back around my chair, I asked the owner, “No music tonight?”

The Nord shook her head, “Unfortunately no. With the city being so busy and my inn being new, all the bards want to be in the more packed inns so they can make more money.”

I nodded in understanding, “Can I play for you?”

Her head shot up from cleaning and looked me up and down, “You’re a bard?” Her tone was skeptical, “I mean, you’re pretty enough to be one.” 

Ignoring the last part, “Will you let me play?”

She huffed and waved me off, “Sure, why not? The lute is over there?” 

“Thank you,” I said and went off the way she waved too. She probably thought I’m not good and just wanted to joke around. 

The lute she was talking about was leaning against an empty table by the fire. Picking it up, I pulled out a chair to sit and started to tune the used instrument. Eventually, I got it to the sound I like and started to pick some tunes before I stuck with one and started to sing. 

_ Karliene - I'll Fly For You cover (I own nothing)  _

_ (2x) _

_ Lorelee lo, lorelee lei. _

_ Lei lo, lei lo, lei lei. _

_ Lorelee lo, lorelee lei. _

_ Lei lo, lei lo, lei lei. _

_ I'll fly for you, _

_ My child, my son _

_ Sweet dreams to you _

_ My only one _

_ I'll fly for you, _

_ My child, my son _

_ Sweet dreams _

_ My only one _

_ End _

By the time I was done with the song, it appears people at the inn stopped from their activities and listened. The man competing and watching the arm wrestling match stopped their game and some stood to watch, and the workers and people talking at the table stopped what they were doing. All shocked by the performance before the awe wore off and they started to clap. 

One of the men at the tables, called out to me, “Not bad, lass! But can we get something cheery?” He sorted into his mead, “We need something to get away from this war.”

The owner came up to her, her warm eyes wide with astonishment and glee? “Honey, why did you tell me you could sing like that? That was amazing! Your voice!”

I smiled softly at her, “Thank you.” I went to place the lute down but the owner placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me, “Wait, Dear.”

I looked at her in question and she explained, “How would you like to be our bard for the next few nights you're here?” She hastily added, “I’ll pay you of course and you’ll get free food and drink during your stay. So, how about it, Honey?” 

Hmm, that actually doesn’t sound that bad. I love singing and I get free food for it. 

“Sure, why not.” The owner almost leaped in joy and hurried to shake my hand before heading back to the bar. I looked to the crowd, smiling wide, “So you want something cheery? Well, I got something perfect for you.” I pick the first tone and inhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be multiple lover ranging from all races and genders, before MC find and settle. Don’t forget Dibella was one of the people who bought her to skyrim and gave her a new body.
> 
> Also, I’m calling the main character MC because even though the story about if I was sent in Skyrim. She’s not me anymore exactly. I’m not learning magic and she’s not driving to work. But we’re still the same in a way. Two sides of a coin.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up tired and my throat was hunting. Probably due with me singing till early next day and going to sleep at around 4 am.

I sluggishly rolled out of the rented bed and started to get ready for whatever I plan to do. Which is nothing. I have no idea what I should do today. After fixing my long silver hair in a tight bun, changing my undergarments, putting on my black battle dress and armor pieces, and equipping my sword and daggers, I left the room, locking it behind me, and went downstairs. 

There were still some people from last night here, most passed out in chairs or the ground and a couple was trying to get rid of their hangovers by drinking some potion in a red bottle. 

I only sat down on the barstool for a few seconds before the owner lady came rushing toward me from the other side of the bar. Her red dress wrapped snugly against her plump body and made her brown eye brighter and her wrinkles lessen. “Honey, why didn’t you tell me that you’re the Silver Siren?!”

_ What? _

I stuttered out, “The silver what?” 

She patted my hand, “You don’t have to be so shy about it, Dear. If you would have told me you were such a well-known bard I would have given you higher pay and room.” She gasped and said, “Oh, I need to give you your pay!” before rushing off. 

Watching her go, she left me with more questions than answers. The Silver Siren? I guess I can see where people have gotten it from. My silver hair, good singing voice, and looks.

Ew, that last thought made me seem so self-centered. 

But how did I become well known in such a short amount of time? I have only been performing at the inn in Riverwood for not even two months. Does news travel that quick in Skyrim? 

And before I was able to think more about it, the owner came back with a pouch of coins by the sound of it. She placed the bag in front of me, “Here you go, Honey. I hope you will be performing for the rest of your stay.” 

Grabbing the bag, I felt over the coin inside and was shocked. There had to be at least 150 coins in there. I looked up to her, “This is too much.” Trying to hand her back the pouch but she just pushes it back.

She shook her head, “No, it's not Honey. If anything it’s too little.” And with that she went into the back room, leaving me alone. I looked at the money she gave me and placed it on my waist with the rest, not wanting to argue with her. 

_ But now what _ , I sighed. 

I have nothing really nothing planned to do other than sing her for the next two days. While I thought of what I could do I waved over a worker and ordered some breakfast. They give me an egg omelet with peppers in them and a mug of water. I don’t know if this world had omelets. 

Speaking of this world has things from Earth. My heart and soul have been crying since I arrived in this world.

For almost 3 months I haven't had even a drop of chocolate.

3 whole months. 91 days. 2184 hours. 131,040 minutes. I have survived not having any of that godly food. 

After a month of being here, I realized I didn’t have any and searched high and low for the sweet. But found nothing.

When I became Jeacon’s apprentice and I asked him. He told me chocolate was candy from Hammerfell that is usually only for nobles. 

So, a new goal. Become a noble and move to Hammerfell because I’m not living in a place that doesn't have chocolate. 

As I ate, I thought overall the things I can do in Whiterun. Visit one of the temples or Jorrvaskr maybe. Shop at the marketplace or just wander around. There were a lot of things to see here, but I wasn’t really in the mood. I paid for my food and walked out of the inn. 

The sun had only just risen and the roads were already packed with people. Following the flow of the crowd, I was led to the marketplace. The district was as packed as it was yesterday. My shoulders were constantly against others and I had to stay on guard for pickpockets.

I walked past all the stalls that were selling foods as they had nothing I needed at the moment and paused at a large weapon shop that had some very cool looking blades. The owner, who was a male Redguard around the age of 40 with dark brown skin and black buzz-cut hair, stood from his chair to greet me. His voice was raspy and held an undertone of an accent, “Welcome. What can I help you with today, Miss?” 

My eyes wandered over his wares, “Just looking, I have nothing in particular in mind” He nodded and let me look around. 

He had tons of blades at his stall, swords, daggers, throwing knives and so much more. All ranging from glass, dwarven, ebony, and even some daedric. I so badly want to buy the two daedric daggers he has in the glass case, but I know I have nowhere near enough money to buy even one. So, I settled with two sharp-looking ebony daggers to replace my steel ones. I handed them to the stall owner, deciding to save the rest of my money for other stores.

The Redguard looked over the daggers, maybe trying to see if there is something wrong with them “Is this all, Miss?” 

I nodded, “Yep”

“That will be 450 gold.”

I hid a wince as I got my coin pouch and gave him the amount needed. Man, this war really is shifting the economy. The owner handed me the new weapons and nodded his head to me, “Thanks for the business.” And then he sat back down. I place the two black daggers alongside the others at my waist weapon holster and continue walking the market. 

After looking around the stalls for a while, not finding anything that caught my attention, I decided to try one of the indoor shops lined around the area. Eventually, after walking around for ten minutes I found a shop that held my eyes more than the others. It was a small shop that is identical to the others next to it. Pale yellow painted walls, green roof shingles, no windows, and a sturdy looking door. Above the door with a metal sign with the engravement of a book with a potion bottle and the words,  _ The Owls Eye _ .

Opening the heavy door I was met with the strong scent of paper and a combination of hundreds of herbs and ingredients, my nose started to burn from all the different smells. The room was fairly small with only four long shelves that reach from the door to the counter about 20 feet away and two alchemy tables leaning against the walls. The two shelves full of books and the others were ingredients ranging from roots, flowers, and more exotic goods like troll fat by the looks of it. At the far end of the room at the counter was an elderly dunmer woman, her jet race jet black hair was a faded grey now and her sharp elven facial features had softened. 

She looked up, her ruby red eyes meeting my gold-green, and greeted me with a soft smile “Hello, young miss. Welcome to the Owls Eye, My name is Dalya. Is there something you're looking for today?” 

Walking up the counter while still looking around, I answered her, “Not really. What kind of books do you sell here?”

Dalya’s eyes brightened as she talked about her wares, “Oh, I have books of all different types. History, fantasy and love stories, biographies, published books from mages and well-known people, books for learning new trades and hobbies, and magic books for those of you who dabble in the arcane arts.” 

She looked proud of her collection she gathered, “Where are the history books?”

She pointed to the lower part of the bookshelf behind me and I went over to it. crouching downing I looked over the books she had.  _ The Start of the Empire, End of a Race, The Gods of the Land.  _ Either I read them already or they simply didn’t hold my interest, but there was one that made me stop.  _ Myth or Fiction.  _

_ Wasn’t that a tv show back on earth _ , I thought as I pulled the book out and opened it to look at the table of contents.  _ Chapter 1: The Man and the Bear, Chapter 12: Fishpeople, Chapter 20: The God in the Rock.  _

What is this? The Man and the Bear, are they talking about werebears? And fish-people? Please tell me there are mermaids in this world!! I also want to be one growing up. 

Well, I have chosen the book I wanted. Standing up, I went back to the counter and the old lady, and place the book down in front of her, “I’ll take this” 

She looked over the book, tuning and flipping it over, and hummed, “This book has been sitting on my shelves for a long time. No one wanting to buy it because they thought it was all made up and written by a madman.” 

Dalya places a free bookmark in it, “That will be 30 gold.” 

I grabbed my coin pouch and started to count the amount needed, “Here you go.”

She took the coin and handed the book to me, but as I went to take the book, her grasp on it tightened. Dalya didn’t look at me as she said, “Do you know that even the most fabricated myths hold some truth in them.”

_ Not this again. _

“I-I see,” I said uneasily, grabbing the book and speed-walked out of the shop. 

I need to start avoiding old people.

____________________________________________________________________________

I decided to go back to the inn after that to read the new book I got. I don’t know how long I have been laying on my bed reading but a knock on the room door snapped me out of my reading zone. Getting up and opening it, I was met with the same motherly eyes that were the owner of the inn eyes. She practically bounces on the hills of her feet as she greeted me, “Are you, ready Honey?”

What? I looked at her confused, “Ready for what exactly?”

Her eyebrows shot up, “For your performance of course!” she paused and looked at me in worry, “Did you forget or had other plans?”

“No! No, of course not! I just lost track of the time.” I actually did forget about the performance. “I’m ready if you are.”

A smile bloomed on her face again as she gestured to me downstairs. I followed her and was amazed at the sight before me. 

_ Wow _

There are more people than last night here. A lot more. Every one of the chairs at the bar and tables was filled with people, and ever more were standing and leaning against the walls. All with drinks and food in their hand as they chatted. The fire was stacked with wood causing the room to be tinted in red, orange light. And all the workers were rushing to get all the others done and food passed out. There had to be at least over 70 or 80 people in this room right now.

_ I never performed in front of so many people before,  _ I thought as my heart quickened and stomach-turning a little nauseous. The owner leads me to the same spot I performed before and one of the workers appeared by her side with a stool for me. She placed it down and turned to grab the lute that was smashed against the wall and a group of people. She handed it to me, patted my arm, and went to go back to the bar, but I grabbed her arm to stop her and question her, unable to get rid of the small amount of panic in my voice as I did, “W-what is with all the people here tonight? There wasn’t that many last night.” 

The owner fluttered her eyes and coyly said, “A little of this, a little of that, and a little rumor or two. When people heard that a new upcoming and the extremely beautiful bard was performing here, they just had to see it. And all and all, it means you get more popular and I get more business.” She patted my arm again, “Anyway, break a leg out there, Honey.” And with that, she raced off and was lost in the crowd of people within seconds. I was left staring after her in hopelessness and loosely clinging to a lute. 

My heart was beating faster as I looked panicky around the crowd, noticing how the loud chatting was lessening to soft whispers. I duck my eyes to the ground and back up the stool to sit. Placing the instrument on my lap, I shakily bought a hand up to tune it and silently wished I still had my hood and cloak. 

My hands would not still as I work on the lute and could feel the tears appear in my eyes. I held in a pathetic laugh and closed my eyes, it appears even after months of training to become stronger, I’m still that weak little girl who’s scared of others. 

I was seconds away from getting up from the chair and bolting out the door, completely abandoning the performance altogether when a flicker plus from within me. It wasn’t the nervousness of fear, but something lighter and airy. And then I heard it, the sound belonging to something I grew quite close to this past few months. 

_ Coo~ _

Gael? I could feel the feathered creature, almost like he was resting on my shoulder like he usually does, nuzzling my cheek with his. The sickness in my stomach didn’t vanish completely, but it did lighten massively than what it was before.

I just have to do what I did before. Imagine I was the only person in the room and this is just practice. It's just me and Gael back at the cabin in the forest. I took the next minute steadying my breathing and my hands as I mess with the lute. And before the crowd started yelling, I picked the first notes and the second and the third. Letting the music silence the noise and my voice fill the void.

#  Karliene - A Promise Of Spring (I own nothing)

_ The world is a ruin _

_ Broken swords _

_ Ash and bone _

_ Is there nothing to believe in _

_ Fallen heroes  _

_ A burning throne _

_ The world is changing _

_ In tales we keep writing _

_ Will we find a new beginning? _

_ Free of war? _

_ Free of games? _

_ For no one will sit  _

_ On the Iron throne _

_ The dragon was vanquished _

_ In her madness _

_ With steel and snow _

_ We look to tomorrow _

_ Beyond sorrow _

_ And crumbling halls _

_ We expand our horizons _

_ Beyond maps _

_ And beyond walls _

_ The world is ageing _

_ And cities are rebuilding _

_ For Winter is ending _

_ There’s a promise _

_ Of Spring _

_ And no one will sit  _

_ On the Iron throne _

_ Our Kings will be chosen _

_ Like Bran the Broken _

_ The boy who lived _

_ To break the wheel _

_ To break the wheel _

_ On the eastern horizon _

_ Flies her dragon  _

_ Out of sight _

_ For nothing remains  _

_ Of the Iron Throne _

_ A relic of ruin _

_ Of human undoing _

_ Won’t be the last _

_ Won't be the last _

_ (End) _

By the time I was done with the first song my stomach and heart were light and filled with content and joy. The crowd seemed to enjoy it as well because when I opened my eyes some were clapping and others raising their mugs. A small smile graced my lips as I looked down at the lute on my lap and played the next song. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The chilly night air felt amazing on my heated skin. After singing in a room with over 80 people and a raging fire, I desperately needed this. Looking up at the night starry sky I lean against a stone building a little away from the inn and think of my life so far in this new world.

I am happy, there’s no arguing with that. But I can’t help that I’m missing something from within me.

Maybe it was my family? My gaze lowered at that, I have thought of my family almost every morning I wake up and the night when I’m about to go to sleep. I wonder how they are doing after my. . . my passing. 

I shook my head, getting rid of these dark thoughts and that of some happy ones. My brother would have loved this world. He would try to an assassin build mix with the overpower alchemy. Dad, most likely would own an inn and be the chef because there is no way someone else is going to control his kitchen. And Mom would be one of the gossipers in the town that was always willing to lend a hand out to others if needed. 

I’m probably never going to see them again. I will never play the game with my brother again, I will never go fishing with Dad and I will never have a girl’s day with Mom again. None of them will see who I need up with or hold their nephew and grandchild. 

Leaning my head up to the sky and shutting my eyes,  _ I miss you.  _

“Well, well, well~ What do we have here fellas. A very pretty elf all by her lonesome.” A slow and stirred male voice called out from the alley next to me. Opening my eyes and pushing myself up, I turn to see a group of three male Nords. The one that addresses me was in the center, he is long, blonde hair was wet and stuck on his dirty face, and even from here, I could tell that he and his friends turned over me. All of them had on tunic shirts which were disheveled and hung from their big builds. The other two following the leader had one with a buzz cut hairstyle and the other had their hair in a bun. Given their dirt-stained appearance and strong looking build I stay they are either in the smelting business or farming. 

Focusing back on the problem at hand, I decided it was time to go back inside. I turned and took one step away from the obviously tipsy men but I did make it past that step because the leader of the group grabbed my wrist, forcefully pulling me back to him. “Where are you going, pretty things? We just want to talk~” He cooed at him, his hot alcoholic breath burned my face even from this distance.

I managed to stabilize myself after that harsh pull and turned sideways to look at them. I kept my face neutral and calm, just like Jeacon has taught me, but my heart and blood were a completely different matter. In the span of mere seconds of them appearing my heart was already beating like I ran a marathon, with every second causing a pulse of blood to thunder in my ear. My palms are getting sticky, teeth clenching, mouth-drying up, and my wrist, which is still tightly held by the Nord man, begins to hurt. 

But I managed to gather the words needed and looked at them plainly, “Let go.” 

The ‘leader’ only laughed, allowing me to see all his dark yellow teeth. He looked back at his friends and beckoned them, “We have a fiery one here today boys!” He turned back to me, taking a step forward, and leaned down, his face inches from my face. “We can all have some little fun, only if you keep quiet.” He placed his other hand on my waist and went lurking down, trying to pull me against his body and to feel my butt. Disgust pooled in my stomach at that.

Yanking my wrist out of his grasp in quick motions and stepping back, I got out of his grasp and range before he could tell what had happened. He glared at me in anger, mouth pushed back into a growl, “You elven bitch!” and he and buddies took threatening steps to me. 

I held my ground, arms hung loosely at my side as I started to send frost magic to them, ready to defend myself. 

_ So this is where I have my first human kill? In the middle of a guarded city.  _

He took a step toward me and I was seconds away from raising my hand casting a spell at him. But something else happened, someone interfered before I had the chance.

Too occupied with the drunk men in front of me, I didn’t notice the two coming up to us from the side. 

The leader of the drunk went to grab me again but someone else grabbed his wrist instead and yanked, almost causing the drunk man to drop his knees due to the strength of the pull. I followed the armor covered arm to the owner and drew back at who it was.

Tall, imposing height. A strong and obviously trained body, but leaned then most men I see. Jet black hair kept well but had a rugged look to it. Eyes a milky white that was amplified by the black warpaint on his eyelids. A fresh aftershave with an old scar on his left eye. A very handsome face with a sharp jaw and wild but sophisticated feeling from him. Don in a well-maintained metal armor that had rune-like designs and black fur decorating it. A metal wolf head sat proudly at the top of his chest. 

_ Vilkas _

My eyes darted to the person behind him. 

The same looking face but with rougher features. More facial hair and war paint. Bulky build than his brother. The same brooding and handsome face. Hair was to his chin and wild. Dewy white eyes. Polished steel armor with a sharp-looking greatsword attached to his back.

_ Farkas _

Vilkas' hand on the drunk tighten as he pulled him toward him, he brought his face closer to him, “What do you think you are doing?” His voice wasn’t rough but it did hold power underneath it.

The drunk blue eyes widened to the shape of the moon as he was looked down upon by a famous member of this city, and he knew it. “N-n-nothing, Companion. We were just having some fun and saw the elf herself and asked her to join us.” He looked back fearfully to his friends, “R-right guys?” 

His friends slowly nodded their heads and agreed with him. One of them tried to walk away but was frozen in his steps as Farkas took a threatening step toward him and released an almost silent growl. None of them dared to move. 

_ Liar _

Vilkas tilted his head, eyes narrowing, “Oh really. From what I saw, you and men came out of the ally and approached her. She tried walking away, you grabbed her and tried to touch her. And when she broke free, you tried again to grab her. Am I mistaken about that?” The grip he had on him was even tighter and I could almost hear the sound of his bones cracking.

The drunk stuttered, “N-no-no, th-that not what happened.”

Vilkas pulled harder, now I could definitely hear the cracking, “You say I lie!” He snapped.

“N-n-no! O-of course not, C-companion. I-I’m sorry” The poor man was about to piss himself.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to” Vilkas pulled his arm until he was facing me. The drunk looked down, face red with anger and embarrassment as he blurted out his sad excuse of an apology, “I’m sorry.” 

I just looked down at him plainly and Vilkas tsks his teeth and stove the man away, “Now leave and if I ever see you again or hear anything about harassment, you will be the first person I'll find.”

The drunk man clumsily stood and scurry away with his friends. Vilkas huff as they run away and he and Farkas walk to me, stopping at a respectable distance. Vilkas asked me, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine” fixing the sleeve of my dress, “And thank you.”

Farkas’s rough, gravelly voice addressed me, talking for the first time since appearing, “But it didn't look like you need our help. With the magic swirling in your hand.” He pointed to my hand that was still glowing with an icy mist light. I cut off the magic pooling into it, and sheepishly looked at them, “Oops, sorry about that.” I rubbed the back of my neck, hoping I didn’t offend or threatened them.

Farkas just waved it off with the slight lift of his lips and Vilkas forthright told me, “And next time don’t wander off into dark alleyways. We won’t be there to save you again.” and then he walked away, down the road. 

I watched him go and felt a little irritation at his attitude. I know he was a kind of a jerk before Kodalk’s death, but for real. 

Farkas, always the nicer twin even in the games, apologizes for his brother, “Sorry about Vilkas. It has been a rough time for him and all of us due to the war.” He went to follow his brother, “You best get home before any more drunks come by, even if you can handle them.” Farkas looked back at me from over his shoulder, “And you should stop by Jorrvaskr if those knives and daggers of your ain't for show.” 

And then he was gone and I went back inside for some sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

I decided to extend my time in Whiterun for five more days. Not because I wanted to but because the owner of the inn begs me to stay and perform for the next few days. At first I said no but she kept on asking and asking, and gave me that disappointed mother look. I have always, unfortunately, been a people pleaser. A trait I desperately want to get rid of, but can’t. 

Anyway, I said yes to being her bard for a little longer, making her happy that she has a lot of money coming in.

And it also helps that I get free room and food while staying here. So, that made the deal even better. 

At the moment I’m pushing my way through the overpopulated inn. It’s my last day singing here and every night it seems that 20 to 30 new people come to see me perform. I actually have to squeeze through the tiny cracks in between people to make to the stage. Making to my usual spot, I started to prep the lute again as I looked out to the crowd. 

It still shocks me that so many people come here to hear me sing. To see people becoming happier and let loose, and knowing that I was the one who helped them do that. And maybe my looks have something to do with bringing people in.

But I still can’t shake away the doubt and sadness that comes with it.

Dibella was the one who gave me my new body and new-found talents. Can I really take credit for something that she did, what she made me be?

I mean, I know I’m ‘me’. The same mind, personality, and memories. But I can truly say that I earn all the praise I get?

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I need to focus on the show. 

Looking at the crowd, I put on my brightest smile and cheer out to them, “This is my last song for tonight everyone!” 

Some yelled for more and I just laughed and picked the first note of the song.

#  _ Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) (I own nothing) _

_ Legends Never Die when the world is calling you _

_ Can you hear them screaming out your name? _

_ Legends Never Die they become a part of you _

_ Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  _

_ Relentless you survive _

_ They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near _

_ It's deep in their bones they’ll run into smoke when the fire is fierce _

_ 'Oh pick yourself up, ‘cause _

_ Legends Never Die when the world is calling you _

_ Can you hear them screaming out your name? _

_ Legends Never Die they become a part of you _

_ Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  _

_ Legends Never Die _

_ They're written down in eternity _

_ But you'll never see the price it costs, the scars collected all their lives _

_ When everything’s lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat _

_ Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream _

_ 'Oh pick yourself up, ‘cause _

_ Legends Never Die when the world is calling you _

_ Can you hear them screaming out your name? _

_ Legends Never Die they become a part of you _

_ Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  _

_ Legends Never Die _

_ When the world is calling out your name _

_ Begging you to fight _

_ Pick yourself up once more _

_ Pick yourself up, ‘cause _

_ Legends Never Die when the world is calling you _

_ Can you hear them screaming out your name? _

_ Legends Never Die they become a part of you _

_ Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  _

_ Legends Never Die _

_ (End) _

I leaped off the chair as soon as I was done and went to the small table the owner left for me in the back of the room to rest. Rough hands patted my back and shoulders, and people chatted and cheered about the song, some ever saying they were legends and destined for something great.

Slumping in my chair, I tried to relax my tired body and sipped on the mug of water one of the workers left for me. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the table and clung to the cup.

Tomorrow morning I will be leaving Whiterun and head back to Riverwood. No more days of just sleeping, eating, and doing nothing. And back to the days of none stop training and studying. Back to Jeacon.

I huffed at the thought of him. Don’t get me wrong, I see Jeacon as a beloved teacher, advisor, and maybe even an uncle. He helped in more ways than most, from teaching me everything I want to know and more to humoring me in my dumb questions like are there more worlds (something I already know is true).

But it’s his mood swings that make me hesitant.

One second he is playing around with me with a smile almost set on his lips, and then his amber lit eyes lock up again and he leaves. Just like when he asked me to deliver the book to the court mage, we were just bantering and the next thing I know I’m being shoved out by a wind. 

Flapping over the sleeve of my dress, I lightly glaze the beautiful bracelet he gave me, watching the teal color dew glow from the firelight next to me. 

Why does he keep shutting me out? It’s not that I would ever hurt him or anything. I huff at that, me? Hurting Jeacon? The seemingly master of all the arts and more. Please, I’m the grain of dirt compared to the mountain that he is. I sighed and took another long drink of water, taking some time for some peace. 

“Excuse me, Miss?” A very proper sounding male voice said from the side of me.

_ Nevermind _

Popping my head back up, I looked at the man, and the first word that came up was,  _ rich _ . A burgundy red velvet doublet that made his lightly tanned pale skin glow under the fire, pressed dark brown satin trousers, and black boot made of some kind of material and obviously not made for combat. Not a speck of dirt or mud on him. Around his neck was a gold chain and from the corner of my eye, I could see that he had a ring on his right hand with some kind of jewel on it. The man himself was about 5’7 or gave a take, brown hair slicked back, a fairly youthful face but I could see the crow feet setting in, so he had to be older, blue eyes and a slight small goatee beard growing in. Overall a decent looking guy with a poet like a charm to him, but why is he coming to speak to me?

I met his eyes with a tiny smile to seem polite, exactly what my mother taught me, “Yes?” 

For some odd reason, he smiled widely at that, showing his well taken care of teeth, “May I take a seat with you, Madam?” His voice had an almost a latin accent to it as he spoke. 

_ No.  _ “Sure, go ahead.” Gesturing to the seat across from me. He sat down as proper as he looked, smooth and graceful. He cuffed his hands on the table in front of me, allowing me to see that his ring had emeralds in them, and he examined me. Looking at my hair, ears, face, clothes, weapons, and from what I could tell, the way I stood. I felt disgusted as I watched him watch me. I already had to deal with the drunks in the alleyway a few days ago and I don’t need this from some random. I went to stand as he asked me calmly, “Do you love singing?”

His question and tone made me stop. He asked it in a theosophical way, not a leering manner. 

_ Do I love singing? Of course, I do, but does it matter to him.  _ My body was turned sideways on the chair, fully prepared to walk off, “And why does it matter to you?”

The imperial man just looked at me patiently, “Because it may lead you to a great and rare opportunity.”

A great opportunity huh? Doesn't that sound like he offered me a job in prostitution or a crime? I just looked at him blandly and just to make sure, I spread out my magic to see if he had his. Jeacon taught me this trick because he said you should know your enemy capability. All I had to do is release some of my magic in the air and anyone who studies and trains in magic power should respond. Magic, both the force and source, are very social beings. But there are ways to hide it if you're truly skilled. 

Releasing my magic just a little to see, I see that he doesn't even have his magic unlock. And from what I could see, have no weapons on him. So, should this lead to a darker path, I may be able to beat him. 

Knowing that I turned back in my chair, facing him, and told him, “Yes, I do.”

“Why?” he started tapping his ringed fingers on the table, never once looking away from me.

_ Oh, god. It’s another Jeacon. _

I thought about my answer for a minute, trying to find the right words to describe my joy of singing, “Because singing allows me to be someone else for a little while. I get to hear and be in someone else's story for a short time. Feel and think what the writer left as they made the song.” I looked at the still raging crowd of people in the inn, “And it also allows me to brighten someone else's day, even if it lasts a few minutes. It makes me happy that I made someone's life a little better.” After I finish telling him that none of us talk for a short while. I let them collect his thoughts before asking him, “Was that the answer you wanted?”

The gentleman gently shakes his head, a joyful smile on his face, “No, that’s not the answer I wanted.” His blues shimmered under the warm lighting, “But it’s the answer I didn’t know I needed.” 

He held out his ringed hand for me to shake and introduce himself, “My name is Galten Screllia, a bard by trade and esteemed member of The Arts and Theater College of Solitude, also known as The Bard College.” His smile turned lopsided, “And I want to be your sponsor for attending the school.”

. . .

“What?” I deadpan, eyes squinting at him in disbelief. The Arts and Theater College? Isn’t just supposed to be the Bard College. Tapping my finger on the table I questioned him, “ Excuse me, but what are you talking about?”

Galten, smile still unmoved for his face answered me, “You see, there are some cases when an individual has a certain talent in the arts and we, the teachers and administrators of the Bard College, go and see if they have what it takes to gain a free admission to the school.” 

“Hah,” I nodded dumbly to his words, not truly believing him yet. “And you think I have what it takes?”

Galten finger the ring on his hand and took a breath of air before speaking, almost like what he’s about to say is the worst news imaginable, “You see Miss, we at the Bard College had heard rumors of an unimaginable beautiful elven maiden that had the looks of Dibella and a voice of a thousand angels. They sent me to find her and lead me to Riverwood and Whiterun.” He paused for a short second before continuing cautiously, “And I have been watching you for the past four days, Madam-”

He stopped short as my hands flared an icy white, making the wooden table slowly grow frost on top of it.  _ He has been watching me? What does he want, it has to be more than wanting me to go to a school if he’s watching everything I do. _

The bard stalker hurried to finish his words, hands held out in a non-threatening motion. “Only at the inn while performing has I been watching, Miss! Nothing else I promise you.” His eyes flicked to my eyes and hands. 

I watched him for a few seconds, seeing him fidget, before dropping the spell and leaned back heavily on my chair, “And what have you learned in your stalkerish investigation that makes me a good choice for your school?” 

He folded his hands in front of him and cleared his throat, "Because in the last four days I found that all the rumors spoken about you are true. From your looks, instrument playing, and singing. This would only have gotten you into the school. But what really confirms it, was that you were unhappy today.” 

I let out a small disbelieving laugh, shaking my head as I questioned him, “How is being unhappy makes me a good candidate for the school?”

His answer was quick, “Because even though you were in a bad mood and didn’t want to sing, you still did. You put on a show and made the people happy when the last thing you wanted to do was to smile. And yet you did. You place on the best smile you could in your sadden mood and song with all your heart.” He reached over and patted my hand, looking my dead in my eyes, “That is what would make you a perfect songstress.” 

I don’t know how to respond to that. 

Dropping my eyes from him, I look down at the table, following the circle aged rings of the wood. Man, what am I supposed to say after that? I’m very flattered, but am I just supposed to believe the one guy who came up to and admitted they have been watching me. And this Arts and Theater College of Solitude, am I just going to drop everything and go to this school I know nothing about. 

And I’m not sure I want to be a bard full time.

I mean, it’s fun and fulfilling with decent pay and benefits. But I’m in a magical world, a world so different from Earth and I haven’t even touched the surface of what is here. And if I go to this school, how long will it take to graduate? 2-6 years give or take in one city. Also, what about my magic training with Jeacon. 

Speaking about him, would Jeacon ever let me go?

I thought overall the pros and cons of the offer and I needed to know more, Looking back up to the sponsor, “I’m flattered really. But I’m going to know about this school and what is offered to me.”

Galten nodded his head ecstatically, “Of course, of course.” He cleared his throat before beginning his long lecture, “The Arts and Theater College of Solitude, also simply called the Bard College, is much like the Mage College of Winterhold. But instead of learning and studying magic, we focus entirely on the arts. Singing, writing, poetry, dance, cooking, painting, drawing, acting, craft making like pottery and jewelry, fashion designing, music, theatre, and many other subjects. You will be able to pick and choose the classes you want, like say you have to focus on singing but also do some pottery, you can do that. Classes themselves are held in rooms that coexist with the subject. So if you’re in a theatre class you’ll be in a theatre hall and dancing in a studio. We do occasionally leave the city to go on expeditions to discover and study tombs lost and recovered pieces of art and history.”

So, it’s just like a college, “But I’m an apprentice to someone already. How would I be able to attend classes while learning under them.”

“We offer multiple hours for our classes. Students under difficult situations and apprenticeship are given some slack for attendance. But this is a school, so doing the required work is on you.”

Sounds fair enough, “And how long does it take to finish a class and to graduate.” I will not spend the next 4 years in college as I did on earth.

He hummed, “Each class is scheduled 2-4 times a week for lectures and assignments for 2-3 hours, and semesters are three months each. And depending on the number of classes you take, while taking the mandatory classes, I say you can be done with a year and a half.”

_ Too long _

He must have seen my face drop because he hastily continues, “But there are some cases where talented students already know and master the Material, and can just skip class altogether.” He tilted his head, eyes wandering as he thought, “I think the fastest someone ever graduated was in 11 months.”

11 months? If the classes aren’t that hard I should be able to finish sooner. And using the tricks I learned in college before, that short amount of time might be even shorter. 

Tapping my fingers on the table and raising an eyebrow, “And all of this is to become a bard?” 

“Oh, no, no!” Galten shook his head, “Being a bard is a profession one comes to after graduating from the college. But the goal of the school is to make and help shape the future of the artistic world.” He nods his head at me, “You and the many others. Being a bard isn’t always the end goal. Some of our students become architects for kings and make castles, chefs for nobles families, traveling paints and bards, or owning a store to sell their craft.”

“I see” This really does sound like a good deal. “And what do I get from this sponsorship?”

Galten waved his hand about, “Free tuition and broad only. You don’t have to go through the long and tedious process of applying.” He snapped his fingers, “Instant access.” 

_ Humm _

I really want to accept it, to go to the capital city of Skyrim, “So, if I accept right now, do I have to hurry over there right away?”

Galten shakes his head, “No, the offer will be there whenever you’re ready. But you will need this,” He reached into his pockets and bought out a gold amulet with a round pendant of women dressed in a flowing dress while playing the lute. He gave it to me and I lightly grazed the details on it. “So, does that mean you will accept the offer, Miss?”

“Aaliyah. My name is Aaliyah.” I asked him. 

He mouthed my name over, “I can’t say I ever heard of a name like that, it’s not elven I’m sure.”

“My parents wanted to be different. It means ‘Rising or To Ascend’.” My eyes downcasted as I remember my parents who told me it took months to pick my name before deciding on the deceased singer. 

A soft laugh escaped my lips, The singer Aaliyah died in my old world and I’m becoming one in a new world. Fate has a cruel sense of humor. 

Galten smiled, “That is a beautiful name with an aspiring meaning. I’m sure you will live up to it.” He rose from his seat, “Well Miss Aaliyah, it has been an absolute pleasure meeting a rising legend like yourself, but I must go.” He took a step away before looking over his shoulder at me, “And I do hope to see you in one of my classes this coming semester.” And with that he was gone, lost in the crowd of people.

Looking down at the amulet, I thought of the future I could have and maybe wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Sobbing.
> 
> I just played though the Mass Effect Trilogy for the first time and I can’t believe it’s over. I played a paragon playthrough (saved Kaidan, everyone survived the suicide mission, cured the krogan, and stop the geth and quarian war), romanced Garrus and chose the synthesis ending.
> 
> I’m crying non stop.
> 
> Never have I played a game that made me feel so important, so a part of the story. I fell in love with all the characters and I’m sad that there isn't more. 
> 
> Maybe after I calm down I’ll write fanfiction about it.
> 
> Anyway, chapter 9 is a new arc finally and I’m finally finishing the backstory of the other dragonborn and their personality. And I can say that MC and them will not get along at first. Like at all. Also I’m making romance characters for the MC, I’m having so much fun writing them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do not call up that which you cannot put down."― H.P. Lovecraft: The Case of Charles Dexter Ward

“Jeacon, I’m back!” I shouted out as I walked into the clearing that held his cabin. And there he was, sitting on the glass, meditating when I arrived. 

I just left Whiterun an hour or two ago, when the sun was only just rising and came straight here. Not before collecting my pay from the inn owner for my four nights of singing of course. I was shocked when she handed me the large coin pouch of 700 gold, the most I ever made. I remember trying to hand some back to her, but she denied me, saying that because of me her business is doing better than it ever has. So, I shut up after that, took the coin, and left the city.

Walking up to Jeacon, I sat down in front of him, crossing my legs and looking at him. It has been almost a week since I saw him and it's odd. I’m so used to seeing him almost every hour. He still had his curly brown hair over his left eye, which was closed, he took off the fur pelt and jacket, and was now only wearing black pants, navy blue tunic, and was barefooted for some reason. 

Seeing him like this softens his face, making the consistent weight on his shoulder disappear for a moment. He looked younger and more at peace from whatever still held him. 

Knowing that he hated to be interrupted, I leaned back with my hands behind me and looked at the clear blue sky, letting the gentle breeze rustle through my unbound hair. 

Should I accept the offer from the bard college? It seems fun. Well, as fun it is to go back to school, but still. 

It’s free and I get to live in the capital city for a while. But I also want to work on my magic and study more into my summoning abilities. Can I make more than Gael? A tiger or maybe a dragon! There are so many choices! Maybe I can make a pokemon!!

“So, how was your short vacation?” Glancing back down from the sky, I found Jeacon had opened his amber eyes and was looking boredly at me, the weight of the world back on his shoulders.

Resisting the urge to sigh, I dug through my backpack to receive the tiny black box Farengar said to give him and handed it to him. Jeacon looked over it in an unreadable manner, it wasn’t boredom or sadness on his face, but something I can’t describe. 

He placed the box next to him, folded his hands on his lap, and addressed me, “Tell me about your trip.”

And so I did. About the wolf attack on the roads, the huge living city, DragonReach, the inn, the shopping, the singing, the attempted rape, the Companions, and especially about the offer to go to the Bard College. I left out the part about the old, scarred man in the blacksmith market district. For some reason it felt I shouldn't tell anyone about it, it was personal. 

Jeacon didn’t say a word that whole time, but his lip tiled down at the part of the drunks. For the thought of what could happen to me or that I needed saving, I don’t know.

Once I was finished with my story Jeacon nodded and was silent for a while, eyes glazing over slightly before saying, “Did you accept it? The bard’s offer?” 

Shaking my head, “No, the sponsor said I can go to the college whenever to accept it, as long as I have the amulet to prove it.”

His amber eyes met with my gold-greens, “Do you want to go?”

“Would you stop me?”

“Never'' Short and straight to the point, he didn’t hesitate when answering.

Although some people may find his blunt ways rude, I grew to love them. And his words help me make my decision.

“I want to.” My words were so soft, they were almost a whisper. But he heard me loud and clear, nodding and standing up, dusting off the grass and leaves on his pants. I followed his lead and stood, but looked at him unsurely, “You’re fine with this? With me leaving by myself?”

Jeacon was walking to the pouch when I asked and he turned and looked over his shoulder at me, and I swear I saw a smirk on his lips and his eyes flicker blue. “Who said you're going alone?” 

He went to the table and chair on the pouch and sat down, putting on his shoes that were laying nearby. I slowly walked to him, stopping at the railing, and leaned against it. My eyebrow raised, “You’re coming with me?”

“Of course I am,” His voice was slightly stained as he tied his laces on his leather boots. “This is a great chance for experience in the real world.” Once he was done he stood up and walked in front of me, hands behind his back and posture regal. “It’s time to stop coddling you and let you learn on your own and I will be there for assistance if needed.” 

I couldn’t stop the smile that showed on my face or the warmth in my heart. For a man so cold, so isolated, he took me under his wing and asked for nothing in return. He could have walked away after we bumped into each other and never helped me unlock my magic. But he did that and so much more, and I will be forever grateful to him. “Thank you, Jeacon”

He nodded slightly, looking down for a moment before looking away to the clearing, “Now go home and pack, we leave in the morning.” 

Nodding to his orders, I stepped off the pouch but was stopped by Jeacon. 

“Aaliyah, before you leave I want you to try something.” Jeacon walked off the pouch, arms brushing against mines as he walked into the center of the clearing, he motioned for me to join him, I did. He stood in front of me, hair moving gently to the wind, “I want you to make a new summon.”

“What? Why? I have Gael already.” Plus, I don’t know how to make one. The first time I was still in my meditation state when it happened.

Jeacon crossed his arms, “As much as you love that poor excuse of a bird, It’s still a bird. Meaning, it hardly has any combat abilities that you will need in battle.” Oh, he’s still salty about that cut when I unlock my powers. 

Well, I could blame him. It seems everything I summon Gael with Jeacon around, he tries to attack him or doesn't even want to be a foot near him. 

“I see your point,” Moving a hand through my hair, “but I don’t remember how to do it.”

Jeacon walked away from me, deciding to lean against a nearby tree, “What was the feeling you felt when in your meditation state, what was running through your head. And what did you want when you were summoning Gael?”

What did I feel at that time? Well, I was still in my mind when it happened. I opened the door and met my mother who was on the other side. Well, not my real mother. But a very fond memory of her. 

I felt happy and content. At peace.

Nothing could touch me or harm me anymore. 

Free as the wind. 

_ The wind, hmm _

With an idea in my mind, I sat down on the grass, crossing my legs, and closed my eyes. Slowing my breath, I allowed my mind to loosen and let my magic take over. Finding the connection to summoning and powering it with magic, making sure to not touch the link that felt and tasted like the blowing wind in a storm over the sea, Gael. 

I could feel the magic pulse within me, my veins and heart were almost vibrating, ready for whatever I needed to create. 

I need someone able to fight by my side even in the most difficult situations.

Strong, capable, fast, and unrelenting in battle. 

My mind wanders with my magic, changing and morphing into thousands of different creatures and beings, never allowing them to take form. But one stayed during the changing, lurking and prowling in the back before it leaped forward. 

_ I see it. Feel it.  _

A large beast that of a lion and leopard loomed over me. Black and red with a void of acid yellow eyes. Swords for teeth and claws. Daggers on its back and spiked whip for a tail. It prances from left to right, unstoppable in its pursuit of blood and battle. 

He will do perfectly. 

My mind reached out for him, unafraid with the promise of many battles and he rumbled in joy. 

_ RRRRMMMM _

And the link was made.

Right next to Gael’s stormy seas was a bond of a battlefield covered in bodies as ash rain down from the sky. He roamed the land making sure none were left.

I went to join him.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with the same teal arcane circle standing three feet from where I sat. It is still as beautiful as the other many times I saw it.

The outermost layer circle with runes and the diamond angled square moved in sync. And the full-bloomed lotus was displayed proudly in the center as it glowed and shirted from teal, purple and white, growing bigger and smaller as it did.

Looking over it, I realize that the circle and diamond square rotated faster than before as it hovers on the ground. And I could feel him pacing behind the arcane circle, ready to be unleashed. Drawing my gaze for the symbol, I peeked a look towards Jeacon. He was still leaning against the tree nonchalantly, but he's usually dead eyes were brighten. 

Over the course of studying and testing my blessing, it seemed that Jeacon wanted it more than I did. He practically rushed me to finish my other studies so we can work on my summoning. He would speak frantically to himself as he thought over all the possibilities it could have, moving from all over the cabin, making it extremely difficult to get a word in. I had to stop the smile that tried to show on my lips as I thought over that fond moment. Jeacon may put on the act of an unbothered and powerful lord mage, but he turns into a complete nerd when it comes to new forms of magic and knowledge. 

Going back to the arcane circle, I activated my magic and pulled on the link. The summon was almost instant as it shattered into shards like something was thrown into a window and a huge black form rushed toward me. It came at me at such speed I was unable to view it properly and could only raise my arms in front of my face and shut my eyes for defense. 

_ BAM!!! _

That was it. I was dead only three months into my new life. It has been a short-lived life.

I wonder where my soul will go? Earth’s heaven or Nirm many versions of heaven.

“Aaliyah, open your eyes.” So, I’m still alive.

The voice was Jeacon, still dull but had an edge to it. And it sounded like he was directly behind me, instead of leaning on the trees. Peeking my eyes open slightly I found that I’m not dead and inside a clear tinted blue bubble. Opening my eyes fully, I turned around to Jeacon, his back to me as I asked, “Did it work?” 

Jeacon rolled his shoulder slightly and even from behind him, I could tell his jaw was clenched and eye narrow, “Yes, maybe a little too well.” He points to something in front of him. Leaning on my hands, still, on the ground, I peered around him and had to hold back a gasp at the sight. 

The summon I’d made inside my mind was everything that I wanted, but not what I expected. 

He was a giant beast, reaching about 6-foot height. All crimson red with outlines of black and the face of a lion. Huge paws with dagger length claws sink deeply into the grass as it circled around us, acid yellow eyes never leaving mine. The daggers I imagined on his back were actuality sharpened  quills that completely covered him from the sides of his face to the back of his tail, leaving its arms and legs uncovered. The long serpent-like tail whipped from left to right, causing the ground to have slashes as the quills barbed tail hit it. And from this distance, I could see the pure muscle flex and pulse as it stalked around us.

I rose shakily onto my feet, never looking away from the plowing beast or stepping out of the protective barrier, “You did say you wanted me to make something that could fight.”

Jeacon's right hand flared a dull blue, causing the air around it to shift, “Yes I did. And I might have something that can be controlled or familiar, like a wolf or sabercat.” He jerked his head to the red and black monster, “Not whatever monstrosity you made. What exactly was running through your head when making this thing?”

I slowly dusted off my pants from the grass, making sure to not make any sudden moves, “I was thinking of a companion that will fight by my side in any battle or war.”

“Well, you got it” 

I went to stand by his side, “But now wha-” I fell to my knees, a hand quickly shot to my mouth to stop the sudden nausea and faintness feeling. My stomach was twisting and turning in my body and my head felt a thousand times lighter. I felt so drained and tired for some reason. A choked gasp let my lips as I tried and failed to breathe.  _ What is happening? _

Fortunately, my sickness left as soon as it came as a hand grabbed my shoulder and a gold shimmering light enveloped me, ridding me of my ailment. I let the restoration magic last for a few more seconds before patting the hand, causing Jeacon to stop and remove his hand. I rose up again slowly, rubbing a hand over my belly as I questioned breathy, “What was that?” 

Jeacon looked me over, “That was your first use of excessive magic. It happens when you use an advanced spell for the first time. You’re not used to the stain, so it causes temporary sickness and faintness.” 

Also a lesser stage of magic exhaustion. I never had it happen to me yet. Jeacon is very strict and cautious when it comes to my training. He never pushed my magic anywhere near its breaking point and had my limit myself. 

And the only thing that could have caused it was the beast that stood a few feet from us. It was no longer pacing and now stood, staring at us, me, with its glowing yellow eyes. 

Checking how much magic I have left by going in a slight meditative state, I find that I’m at about 50%.

_ I was 100% before coming here, so it took half to summon and make the red lion. And even now I could feel the drain of keeping him out.  _

Forcing back on the lion, I took a step forward but Jeacon grabbed my arm, stopping me from taking another. He was still looking at the beast in front of him as he addressed me, “What are you doing?”

Looking back at him and calmly said, “Meeting my new summon.”

Jeacon eyes flicked to mines with the slight expression of ‘are you dumb?’ before letting me go with an almost eye roll, “Go ahead. If it attacks you I’m not helping you for the first few minutes.” he looked at the beast again, “That if you survive those few minutes.”

I rolled my eyes at him, and mocked said “Well if I don’t survive that means you did a terrible job training me.”

I walked out of the magic bubble and toward the beast slowly, it rumbled loudly as I stepped closer to it. It didn’t appear extremely hostile, just aggravated and it rumbled, even more, when I stopped in front of him. I was so close that his breath blew in my face, yellow eyes glared down at me, and all I had to do was reach out a hand to touch him. 

I held his glare, clenching my teeth to drive away the want to move. My lips pressed together as the red and black lion drew back his mouth, showing me and the world the two rows of blade-sharp teeth that lined both the top and bottom. He was the one to take a step towards me, and in the back, I could hear Jeacon shift slightly. The beast bowed its head down slightly to me, parted his mouth, and breathed a long, steaming breath on my face. And even though I created him, his breath smelled of metallic blood with the height of amber. 

We stood there for an uncounted amount of time, with me not backing down and the beast moving around me, sniffing and taunting, looking for a moment of weakness. 

I held my position for as long as I could, but I could stop the start of the shakes in my hands. I clench them at my side. 

_ Magic exhaustion mixed with fear is a bad combination.  _

I could feel my magic draining more and more as the time passed, my eyes fluttering for a second but quickly shot up as the beast walked in front of me again.  _ _

What is it doing? Does it want me completely exhausted before it kills me? It shouldn’t do that right, given I created it. But I suppose you can’t control everything. 

More time passed with me still in the same spot and the red beast finally stopped in front of me, it was so tall compared to my short height that I only reached mid-chest to him. 

My eyes were half sunken at this point with my hands quivering at my side and my head was light as a cloud, and I was breathing heavily through my mouth. I could feel the magic veins from inside me start to shrivel up as they struggle to keep the summon out. But I could not look away from the red lion eyes, eyes so intense it was like I was looking into the sun. I was burning my eyes but it was so captivating. 

_ I can’t hold it anymore _ , I thought as my eyes almost slam shut and I fell to my knees. Panting hard from my mouth, I went bowing my head in exhaustion but stopped before I could complete the motion. 

I bowed and walked to the side enough to last two lifetimes. I let amazing opportunities walk away from me because I was too scared to try or thought someone could do it better. I let them walk away from me as I cried on the ground. 

I don’t want to be weak anymore.

Still panting with sweat building upon my face, I shot up sluggishly as my body felt a thousand pounds heavier and sat down on my knees, head tilted up to the monster in front of me. And I know how pathetic I looked in front of it. A little, petite elf with her arms and legs shaking, silver hair stuck on her head with sweat, panting hard as a beast of war and blood stared down at her as if she was its new food. A wolf looking down at a rabbit. 

A rabbit I maybe, but I will not die like one. Constantly running until I’m caught. I’m tired of running. 

With my fluttering eye, I gazed back at my summon, meeting his eyes head-on with the last bit of my strength. The lion looked back, nose and mouth growling back, and looked as if he grew tired of me and wants to finish it now. But I didn’t flinch even as an ear-ring roar let his mouth, a shout so loud my ears pop and my hair blew back from the sudden wind. The roar was so deep and vibrating that it rumbled everywhere in my already shaking body, even the leaves on the tree shook from it.

His huge teeth glazed the tip of my nose, drawing a small amount of blood, but I didn’t move from my place even though I was seconds away from passing out. 

The red lion settled after his shout, shutting its mouth and stared at me again, no longer looking for blood. Not looking at me but what’s inside of me and what makes me. I suppose he was since Gael could feel my feelings and hear my thoughts just like I could with him. 

The beast didn’t move for a few seconds until finally giving me a huff from its nose and disintegrating into white and teal dust, unsummoning himself. 

I went to fall face-first into the ground but a pair of hardened hands caught me before I broke my nose. I felt Jeacon gently lower me to the ground with his arms wrap around my shoulders as my consciousness faded. The last thing I remember was his amber-tinted blue eyes and me saying, “So, nothing happened.”

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Oh, how I missed my bed.

Nowadays I spend most of the nights staying in the inn, camping with Jeacon in one of his training lessons or sometimes crashing that Jeacon cabin in his spare room. I’m constantly moving from one place or another, hardly spending time in the beautiful home Dibella made me. Slowly rolling onto my back, I sighed and stared up at the wooden ceiling. 

I should get up and start packing for the journey that’s only given or take seven hours away. I would have more time to get ready but I fell unconscious for most of the day after summoning the red lion and was sleeping at Jeacon’s. And when I woke up it was already nighttime and my whole body was screaming in pain. Even now, after Jeacon healing session and choking me with magic replenishers he stove down my throat, I could fill the stain of every muscle and nerve within me. 

After Jeacon healed me, I felt a lot better and somewhat high due to the high amount of peaceful magic flowing through me and was ready to go home and get ready for the big day tomorrow; hoping to leave what happened that day behind me. Something Jeacon was not about to let slide. 

He walked me all the way home while lecturing me the whole way.  _ You're a fool, an overconfident fool who believes too much in their power. Foolish girl.  _ He didn’t even pause as a wolf leap from the bush and just flicked his finger at it, sending small, but powerful bursts of white lightning at it, almost disintegrating all of it. He just kept lecturing me while I stared at him in disbelief. 

I knew Jeacon was mad at me for putting myself into unnecessary danger, but he never yelled or expressed disappointment in me. Looking back at it, his face was slightly clinched with his eyebrows narrowed down. But his eyes, always his eyes, were softer and less intense than usual.

I think Jeacon was ranting to get rid of his worry, not to express his anger. 

When we made it back to the cabin, more of the house given the size, Jeacon was dazed as he looked upon it. He looked over the runes protecting the house for a while until I called out to him. And he just looked at me with this unidentifiable stare, face, and posture telling nothing out of the ordinary until he turned and walked away, not before telling me to pack and meet him at his cabin before the sun rises. 

I can’t help but think about what he saw that made him like that. Did he realize that a god made the protection surrounding the place? 

Letting out another long sigh, I push myself up and out of bed, and grab the huge camping bag that Jeacon gave me on our first tiny training trip. The bag was made of thick tan leather, completely waterproof, with four pockets inside, two flap pockets on the outside, and three strips to hold my sleeping roll and whatever I place on the side. Raiding my dresser, I pulled out two tunic shirts; one black and the other green, two pairs of hide pants; black and dark brown, a couple of pairs of underwear, and a navy blue velvet dress that had long sleeves and a pair of flats. Might never know if I’ll go to a party or event on our trip. 

Looking down at the bottom of the dresser, I push aside the clothing to reveal the money that I have been collecting. With the singing at the inn, selling the hide of the animals I’d kill during Jeacon training, and hunting with Twins, I have made a lot of money in the short amount of time I have been here. Taking the several red larger pouches of coin out and bringing them to the fall, I sat down and started to count them all. After a while, I was done and surrounded by 4,125 gold. Not bad for not even trying that hard to make money. I pocketed a thousand in the bag and tuck the rest back into the dresser.

Moving to the bathroom across the hall, I looked over the sink where I had all my bathing products laid out. Over the months I bought a lot of personal care items after the time Fae and Milia took me shopping at a place called, Lavender's Touch. 

Skyrim actually has toothpaste! It’s different from the kind back on earth. Here it's just called paste and it’s like a jelly that you rub on your teeth and rinse with water. I almost cried after hearing it because I thought since these are the old times it wouldn’t be invented yet. But I was wrong, thank the gods. 

I bought 10 different kinds of scent soaps, five flower scent candles and a canister of paste, oils for my hair and body, and a small kit of makeup that Milia begged me to buy, saying that I’ll need it later in life. 

After shoving two bars of soap, paste, and some smaller bottles of oils in the bag, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Setting the growing heavy bay down against the dining table, I rummage through the cabinets for that will last until we make it to the next town. I, unfortunately, didn’t have much seeing as I’m hardly here. But I managed to find venison jerky in a jar in the back and cubed cheese. Wrapping them and carefully placing them in one of the pockets inside the bag. 

Now, where is my sleep roll? 

Looking around the open planned room, I didn’t see it. So, it had to be in the shack outside. Closing the bag I left it on the ground and went outside. 

The cold night air sends goosebumps down my arms the second it touched me, causing me to cross my arms. Hurrying in the shack, I strained my eyes to see where I’m going but managed to find the sleeping roll under the tiny window that showed the room with moonlight. Picking it up, I looked over the room for anything else. I have my sword and daggers inside so I don’t think I need anything else.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I saw something I definitely need; healing potions. Grabbing both the small and medium-sized bottles, I struggled to hand all of them as I walked outside and back in the house. 

Still can’t believe I’m not able to use a drop of restoration magic after all the practicing I’ve been doing. 

Once I was back inside, I locked the door and went to place the bottles in the bag and tie the sleeping roll on the bottom of the bag. Finishing that up, I grabbed an apple for a late-night snack and went to go upstairs but something from the right of me stopped me. Looking over with the apple hanging in my mouth, I see it was a book on the bookcase that made me pause. The book was on one of the middle shelves near the end and the black cover of the book was glowing with faint gold. 

Gold? Dibella? Turning back and to the book, I hesitated a second, hoping the gold wasn’t harmful, before grabbing the book. The glowing stop as soon as my finger made contact with it. Fully taking it out of the shelf, I couldn’t stop my eyebrow from rising. 

It was the black book that I got at the Riverwood Trader, the book that wouldn’t open for me. Flipping the book over to the back, I see nothing new or out of place. I went to open the two steel metal clamps that held the book close but was met with the same reaction. 

Does she want me to bring this because I’ll need it or someone else will? 

I sighed and placed the book in the bag before going back upstairs to my bed. Dibella has never led me wrong yet, so why should I doubt her now. 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Good you’re here,” Jeacon said before I was able to say good morning. He had a way smaller bag than I had at his feet as he leaned against the bridge that connects Riverwood to the other side. 

He had on his signature black clothing one. Pants, boots, tunic, and cloak. With shiny silver metal arms and chest pieces that were flawlessly made with an engravement of wolves on them. A very well-made sword was at his waist from what I could see, and a dagger strapped to his leg. And instead of his brown-grey hair hanging over his left eye, it was messy slicked back as if he constantly was running his hand through it. Jeacon looked me up and down, “And I see you have a new outfit.” 

I smiled, “Yep, decided to change my look for traveling.” I was wearing a remake of Ciri outfit in the Witcher 3. Down to the same pants, heeled knee-high boots, silver hair in a tight bun, leather pieces on the waist and arms. The only thing that is different is that the leather is slightly dark, the shirt is buttoned up fully, and I don’t have the jeweled belt on me. And I also have my arm steel gauntlet and some shoulders piece on. My sword was strapped on my back in a black sheath and my twin ebony daggers on my waist. 

Jeacon grabbed his bag, placing it loosely on his shoulders, “Ready?”

“Yeah” As much as I can be. 

And we were off. This time the walk to Whiterun was peaceful and hassle-free of any attacks, and neither of us talked the whole way. The silence wasn't awkward if anything it was comforting as the birds chirped above us and the trees rustling. And not before long, we made it to Whiterun guarded area with the golden wheat fields and farmers working on their crops. 

I smiled and waved at some of the playing children as they ran around us. And Jeacon, I realized, nodded slightly back at the passing guards who almost bowed to him. Making me think more about this bet of ours. 

Jeacon is resourceful and respected enough that he has a necklace that allows him to go to the most guarded city during wartime and meet the court mage at the palace. The court mage respected him and didn't give a fuss after I’d said his name. And even now, just walking he has the guards treating him like a noble. So, without a doubt, Jeacon is a person who either has the power or had it. He’s connected to mages, especially given his powers and the reaction from the court mage. And he has to be well-known if the guards bow at the look of him. 

Letting out a silent sigh, I thought over everything. Jeacon has been teaching me history and the current rulers and groups. But that’s like only a couple hands full of people in each nation. I need to find out about the lesser, little people of the world. The mercenaries, the explorers, the philosophers, the healers, and the guilds and clans of the world if I ever want to win this bet. 

Focusing back on the real world, I followed Jeacon as he walked to the huge stable of Whiterun, holding hundreds of horses and other farm animals that they sold. We weren't even that close to it and yet the smell of animals and manure was pungent in the air to the point my nose wrinkled back at the strong smell. 

It appeared that Jeacon knew exactly where to go because he walked straight into the stables and to a Nord worker who was feeding a black horse a carrot. Jeacon didn’t hesitate, “Are they ready?”

The worker looked up shocked at being addressed but saw just who was talking to him and straightened up, “Y-yes, this way.” 

The worker-led us back outside and to the road most merchants take when traveling to upper Skyrim. There was another worker waiting for us, holding the reins of two well-taken care of horses. One was a huge muscular jet black horse with long, flowing black mane and feet feathers that towered over the worker, it was equipped with black saddles and pouches on its sides. The black stallion stomped it’s hovels on the dirt roads as it waited. The other horse beside it was a small and more feminine looking horse that was a shiny warm brown with large white spots littering around. This horse was much more active than the one next to it as the brown horse whipped its head around, sending its brown mane to hit the worker in the face, to which he laughed off and patted the excited horse, causing it to nuzzle him.

The worker greeted us first with a short bow, “Master Jeacon, we have prepared the horses you want. Honey, the spotted mare and Birger, that black stallion They’re ready and settled to go.”

Jeacon nodded and went to the black horse, taking the reins and attaching his bag to the saddle. While doing so, he nodded to the other horse to me, “That’s your horse for now on.”

Walking in front of the brown horse cautiously, “I don’t know how to ride a horse.” The large head of the horse nudged my shoulder gently, begging for pets, I petted her back unsurely, not knowing how to pet a horse.

Jeacon fasted the saddle buckles before grabbing the reins from the worker and lifting himself onto the horse, “Well, I hope you learn fast.” Before clicking his tongue, making the horse start moving down the road. Leaving me with reins of the other horse staring after him in disbelief, “Jeacon!”


	10. Arc 2: Bloody Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every town has their secrets.

My butt was killing me.

After hours of traveling horseback, I lost the ability to feel legs and my butt was on fire. While Jeacon did teach me how to ride, very absentmindedly after I caught up to him, he could not give me the experience and muscles that came with it. So now my butt and legs were practically shaking as they were wrapped around the saddle. 

The first hours were filled with Jeacon sitting kingly on his black stallion, while I struggled to mount my mare as I led her alongside me. I did eventually get on right but not after almost, and completely falling off Honey. And of course, Jeacon, being the sarcastic being that he is, dryly congratulated me on my accomplishment. I’d deadpan stare at him at that.

But he did after that show me how to ride and care for a horse. He showed me how to lead and steer, sounds, and actions to make to stop, go, and speed up, and watch for signs about the horse to watch for. And when we did take our breaks and feed and water the horse, we taught me how to groom them. It was a peaceful moment by the river before we got back on the road.

_ I want another break _

Sighing softly, I looked around me. The cobblestone road under my horse clicked as her hooves connected with them. And around us were trees, bushes, and even more trees. The sky was a perfect blue, the birds were out, and the sun fully in the sky with no chance of rain or sudden weather change. Jeacon showed me the way we’re going on his map. I forgot mine and was lectured about that when we took our last break. 

Upwards from Whiterun, following the market road that led to Morthal, where we will stop for a few days, and then back on the north-west roads to Solitude. A one to two-week trip with no distractions. And we have been on the road for three days now and have yet to meet anything harmful.

The trip has been silent so far, with me and Jeacon only really speaking to one another on the first few breaks on the first and second day. Camping has been silent as well, with Jeacon finding and catching food, and me setting up our bedrolls and finding wood to make a fire for the night. I did my job and he did his. 

But it’s too silent. I mean, I’m not a talkative person, by all means, preferring a comfortable silence as we did our own thing. But this is too quiet for even my taste.

Looking at the man in question, he was riding slightly ahead of me with his cloak on, but not the hood. He was looking ahead, not paying any attention to anything behind him or the side. I wonder what goes through his head during these silent moments.

Clicking my teeth and slightly pressing my right foot, I urged Honey to walk at Jeacon side. He sided eyed me as I appeared by him and I froze for a second unsure how to start the conversation but then I thought about the thing we always talked about, magic.

Trying to appear nonchalant I asked while glazing ahead, “So, what are you going to teach me when we reach the capital?” 

Jeacon tapped his hands on the saddle that he rested them on, “Most of the training I have you doing so far is mostly academic. History, world governments, current rulers, etc, with some lessons when it comes to fighting. Now, once we reach Solitude is where I was fully focused on your combat skills. Both magical and not.”

“How do you think I’ve been doing so far?” I worked harder than I ever did in my life under his teaching. From dusk to dawn I was bent over thick tomes and running for my life as he sent killing blows at me for ‘practices’. There many days I never made it back home and spent nights past out on Jeacon spare room or at the inn. And there were even more days of me sleeping or working at a desk as I denied my hunger. 

For three months I have been training like this and I honestly think I’m at a very good level now.

He hummed, “Your frost magic is already at or soon to be adept level. Lightning, you can cast lightning bolts, so that’s good for now.” He smirked before saying the next part, “Your skills in fire mage are truly dreadful and I think you will only be able to light campfires for the rest of your immoral life.” I huff at the fire magic part, to which he ignored, “I made sure you were capable of defending yourself from the attackers by using destruction and have neglected the other schools of magic and physical fighting. Something I will rectify.” 

I nodded while still facing forward, he has been teaching my destruction magic more than anything else.

“The school I’m going to focus more on will be alteration. A very unminded school that most scoff at, alongside expanding your beginner dagger and swordplay.”

Alteration is the school of protection spells, right? Man, my mind is getting fuzzy and I am losing all the information from the games. But it has been years since I played them and trying to live in this world is making me more distracted from the events that are soon to come. 

Jeacon's voice grabbed my attention as he begins to speak again, but this time his tone had some melancholy to it if I’m not mistaken, “Aaliyah, do you know why I’m teaching you all of these skills?” He faced forward, never looking at me.

I turned my head to him, “Because they are useful skills?”

“Yes,” He nodded slowly, face still unmoveable, “But it was mostly because there might come a day where you are without your power and I want you to never be truly defenseless.”

I couldn’t stop the slight dip of my lips as I looked at him, “I thought you said that the only way to lose your powers is through a ritual that only the kings and queens of this world knows.”

“There are many ways to stop a mage from using their powers. Drugs and magic exhaustion are some ways”. He paused before continuing, this time he turned to stare at me. His usually closed off eyes now held something to them. Anger? Sadness? “I taught you that mages are prized servants to royalty and hero-worship leaders, but I have not taught you the other side of the coin.” 

He pulled the reins of his horse, stopping him and turning almost full-body toward me. I followed his lead, now completely worried about what he would say and why his face now looked like he was injured, as his eyes down casted and nose stretched. 

Jeacon took a short breath and for once, I could fully see the sea blue that ringed his eyes, “Know that Aaliyah, where there is awe and respect, there is also fear and jealousy. You can not have one without the other.” He sighed slightly, “With mages, there has always been a loved, hated relationship with the others. People will come to us for help ranging from strengthening soils for crops, stopping natural disasters, and curing diseases. Mages can do a lot of good things, and alongside do many bad. Some of the hatred is deserved but some are not. The hatred can come from those who are jealous of what we can do or are threatened by it. Because sometimes it only takes one talented mage to turn the tide of war.” Jeacon let out a short laugh filled with mockery. 

Lifting a hand to stop him, I can see this is a hard subject for him, “Jeacon you don’t-” 

He waved me off, “I need to finish this and you need to hear it since I’m your master.” The wind picked up, sending his slicked-back hair flying forward, “Just know that at first, it will be beautiful and unworldly. The companionship, the love. But that gold will turn to rust and people will turn fearful of what you can do.” 

Jeacon stopped before guiding his horse toward me. His face stared at me with empathy as he reached over to patted my hands. His hands were chiseled and rough, and I could feel the cuts that lined them, “Never forget my words, Aaliyah. They are the truth all mages share, what you share, and have to live with.” 

He gave my hand one last pat before urging his horse forward. I watched him a short while before following with my mind ever more conflicted than it was before. _ What happened to you, Jeacon? _

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


We were met with a surprising amount of chatter when we traveled upward into a mountain. 

The road we were traveling was carved onto the land formation, creating a perfect place to reach Whiterun and Morthal in record time. And many people knew that because the road was jammed with traveling people. 

There were merchants with their carts, lone travelers armed with swords at their waist or staff on their back, I see a wealthy person’s carriage that was surrounded by horseback guards. And I see families carrying the few belongings they have with their children by their side. 

I waved and smiled at some of the curious children that peek our way. They quickly duck back to their parent’s sides after that with smiles and whispers. 

As we passed by the large group even more appeared from far up the road.

“It’s better to travel in large groups. Bandits aren’t stupid enough to hit a group this big.” Jeacon explained and shook his head, “Such a pointless war.”

That is a statement I completely agree with. 

I never like wars back on earth, well no one truly likes wars. But the idea to go fight to the death because one person, your leader, ruler, whatever, tells you to do so. And sometimes the war started because of one leader picking a fight with another. However, I do understand why people do. The sense of belonging, accomplishing something, and fighting for what you believe in and for your country, your home. 

I understand the need, but is it so naive to believe war is pointless and harmful. To think and wonder why we can’t get along.

I can acknowledge what the Stormcloaks are doing. The Empire has let the Thalmor control and tamper with many things. But to start a civil war in an already weakened nation was a terrible decision.

Say if they do win and the Empire is gone from Skyrim and they kill or kick out the Thalmor. They have cut themself off from all alliances with the other notions. Cyrodiil and High Rock wouldn’t work with them since the Empire rules them. Valenwood, Summerset Isle, and Elsweyr are not an option since the Thalmor rule them. And since the Stormcloaks hate non-human races, Morrowind and the Black Marsh are out of the question. And there is a slim chance Hammerfell would agree with an alliance because they are too busy killing each other for control with the two factions. 

And if they don’t make alliances and they just do it themselves, they might have a chance. But not a lot given just how damaging the land will be after the war. 

And what will stop the Empire from coming back after the war once they rebuild? What will stop the Thalmor from changing in after the Stormcloaks, who they are helping secretly, and take Skyrim for themselves?

Letting out a long sigh and rubbing my head after thinking all that, ignoring Jeacon's side-eye. Those history and war lessons with Jeacon have me thinking and second-guessing everything. 

And Jeacon always said in those lessons, it’s not the armies that suffer the most during a war, it's the people. And from where I am, looking at the dirty clothes of the children and the pretend smiles their parents gave them, he’s right. 

_ I hate war. _

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It was a cry from a woman that alerted us of something wrong. 

We just passed the large group of travelers and were following the road upward, there were fewer people traveling on the road, and it was much more scattered. Making them perfect for attacking. 

“Aaliyah” Jeacon gripped his reins tighter, about to make his horse gallop and his lax posture turned tense. 

“I heard it.” I followed his lead with a frown on my face and motioned my horse to start running alongside him. 

Dashing around a corner of the mountain, we were met with the sight of a group of eight bandits attacking one of the smaller groups. Three females and four males. All with their weapons out and attacking the defenseless travelers, two of the bandits were looking through one of the crests on a small cart.

As we rode toward them, the people not getting attacked ran our way, shooking the horses with their screams and fast movement. I pulled on my reins as Honey bucked up and I struggled to hold on. 

Jeacon went on ahead after he calmed his horse and sent a blue-white lightning bolt at a male bandit that was gripping a woman's hair as she tried to claw herself from him. The lightning bolt went straight through the bandit, leaving a gaping hole in its place. The former bandit's body twitched as it released it was dead and collapsed onto the ground. The women, now free, screamed in terror as his blood and brains rained down on her. Jeacon didn’t even flinch and moved to the next bandit. 

I calmed Honey down as best as I could and dismounted, drawing a dagger in my right hand and frost spell in the other. And I had no time to think about what’s happening or my feeling as a female bandit ran my way, iron sword high in the air, ready to be brought down. 

And what happened next came too fast for me to fully understand.

Her sword was too slow to stop my hand from thrusting her way, sending an ice spike straight into her unguarded throat, making her gurgle and twitch as blood drained from her.

Dead

I don’t have the time to recognize what I did as I moved onto the next bandit who was about to kill a child who was crying over her injured mother.

Another ice spike to his eye and straight through his head. 

Dead

The next came charging at me with shocking speed, forcing me to rely on my dagger. My ebony dagger met his steel sword with great force, making my arm vibrate from the impact. I redirected his attack to the left as I dash to the right, before leaping at him, dagger going for the throat. 

It met its mark, blood coating my hand as I dug.

This bandit, stronger than the other, fought back, grabbing my daggered hand to force me back. He was physically stronger than me and my grip began to loosen as I felt a bruise form from where his hand clutch.

I slammed my other hand to his head, gripping hard before I was forced to let go. Pooling frost magic in my hand, I watched and listened to the man's cries as I began to send ice magic into his face. Crackling ice formed from where my hand-laid, holding his cheek, his eyes wildly moving as he tried to force me off him. The ice spread like a disease as it overtook his face, his red cheeks turned bone white with frost and his grey eyes were nothing more than ice cubes as his flesh made the sound of breaking ice.

I was freezing his head solid. 

He was dead before I could completely freeze his head whole as I felt his body go limp from under my hand and the last, cold breath he let out on my face before I dropped my hand from him and watched as he fell. 

Looking away from his body, I turned to fight once again, even though my heart was pounding against my rib cage so hard that it hurt. And my eyes were darting left to right for the next opponent. 

_ There had to be more right? _

_ Where are the others? _

_ Where!? _

But I found that the remaining four were taken care of by Jeacon.

The travelers were slowly, but surely getting back to their feet and wares, mothers were hugging their children to their chest as they thanked the gods. A few were hurt in the attack but I see Jeacon moving around, healing those who need it. And luckily there were no deaths.

_ Good, good. They’re alright and everything is fine now. _

But why is my handshaking? 

Gazing down at my hands, I handle them up slightly, watching as they shook like leaves in a storm. One with chipping frost coating them and the other with dripping crimson red liquid. I rubbed my right-hand fingers slowly, feeling the slightly thick wetness under my fingertips.

All I could see was the redness of it, the meaning. 

_ So, why do I wa- _

“Aaliyah!” A male voice shouted at me, drawing my attention to them. Looking up, I found it was Jeacon, now done healing the others with his and my horse by his sides. He had the same redness I have splattered on his black cloak. Red, red, and redder.

My eyes met him and I saw I understood as I looked into them. 

Jeacon, with a side of his lip turned down, looked down at my raised hands briefly before looking back into my eyes and softly saying, “Let’s make camp.”

I barely heard him over the commotion in my mind, the panic-filled thoughts as I looked down at my scarlet red hands.

_ What have I done? And do I want more? _

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


The sound of a crackling campfire was the only distraction from the lingering dark thoughts that lurked in the back of my mind. Watching the red and orange colored flames did little to stray my thoughts as the warm heat warded away the cold autumn night. Sighing softly, I turned away from the fire and went to stare at the starry night sky above me. 

I don’t think there has ever been a night where I didn’t see the stars out. The two moons were odd to look at every night when I first came here and away dampen my mood when I saw them. They told me that this was not my world, that where I’m at is unnatural and that I don’t belong. 

But after months of watching the moons, falling asleep under them, and them being the last thing I see before I fall unconscious, they have become home to me.

This world became home to me. 

A world that made me kill to live in it.

_ Crunching _

My ears flicked at the sudden close sound of footsteps at my side, my heart put open a pace as my body locked up. But once the smell of books and storms filled my nose, I began to settle again.

The footsteps stopped at the side of me, standing there for a moment before the person sat down against me, crossing their long legs as they did. 

Neither of us spoke for a while. I was looking at the stars and Jeacon, from what I could tell from the corner of my eye, was gazing at the fire. 

Is he going to talk about what happened this evening? What I did. That thought he was after we left the main road after the attack and set up camp. He paused when we were roasting two rabbits on the fire, seemingly wanting to say something but he soon closed his mouth. 

But even if he did say something about what happened, I don’t think it would make me feel better.

I killed people today. I took someone's life away from them. No more laughter, happiness, or even sadness. I took that for them. Even though they were bandits there might have been a chance soon of them trying to redeem themselves. 

But not anymore. I took that chance from them. 

And to make this even worst, during the attack and well after, I felt and still feel-

“Aaliyah” Jeacon finally spoke for the first time tonight, glancing over at him, he was still staring into the fire with his hand resting gently on his kneecaps. “I must apologize for not saying nothing right after what transpired, I’m not the best when it comes to emotions and conforming. But you needed me and I hesitated to answer. And for that, I must apologize.” He turned to me, his wrinkles ever more prominent under the fire as sorrow seeped into his face. And for once Jeacon didn’t seem like the untouchable mage and scholar I’m used to, but instead an aged man who is trying to right a wrong. Something most would never do.

Shaking my head, some of my moon kissed locks fell down on my face as I tried to reassure him, “You did nothing wrong, Jeacon. There is nothing you could or say that will make this better.” Looking back at the fire, “This is something I have to deal with on my own.”

Jeacon snorted, an action I never heard him do and surprised me enough that I turned back to him. His head was bowed down as he shook it, his curly flame lit brown hair swaying as he did. Jeacon shoulders heaved and shook like he was crying before he shot up, face his own gazing at the moon with a wide, boyish smile on his lips, face forty years younger. 

I stared at him in confusion, unable to respond to his sudden change of behavior. We were just talking about a dark subject and now he laughs. 

A few more chuckles escape him before he faces me again, a lopsided grin on his lips, “You remind me so much like my younger self that it hurts to look at you some time.” He let out a long sigh, shook his head the last time, and looked deeply back into the fire, “I was 8 when I had my first kills.”

My eyes widened at that statement, lips slightly parting. 8? 8 years old?!

“My family was decent and people, farmers by trade. Unfortunately, they were killed alongside the rest of my village in a bandits attack when I was 5. Only a few people survived before the guards could arrive. Me, being 5 at the time with no living relatives was sent to the orphanage.” Jeacon closed his eyes, “Life there was good, the caretakers were distant but kind. However, the kids there was a completely different story. Not all of them mind you, but there was this group of teens, bitter of not being adopted, who took their anger out on the young kids, me especially.” 

I twisted towards him, raptured by the story. He gave me a tiny, amused smile and continued his tale, “They started small, moving toys and the few belongings I had around the orphanage. And then it caused problems and blamed them on me, causing the caretakers to hate me.” Jeacon eyes looked down, darkening, “They grew bored of that quickly and started physical attacks. Tripping, pushing, throwing things, and later it turned to kicks, punches, and jumpings. This went on for years.”

Jeacon stopped and held out his right hand in front of his face, watching as a blue magic cloak it like a mirage. He moved his fingers around slowly, playing with wisps of magic that surrounded him, “I learned to avoid them, learning their time schedules and reading their moods, so that if I see anything off I would run and hide. But I wasn’t fast enough one day.” Jeacon clutched his magic coated hand into a fist, conjuring screeching blue lightning surrounding it as he did. The lightning danced in between his finger, duck and looping around, “They managed to find me one day when I was 8, angrier than I’ve ever seen them, and went straight into the beating, not wasting time with taunts. Punching, kicking, spitting, throwing stones and bricks, they did it all and didn’t pause as I started to cough up blood and cried out for them to stop. They were going to kill me and they knew it, I knew it.”

He stopped and licked his lips, eyes fluttering close as he was lost in the memory, “I remembered such pain and sadness, and that I wanted everything to end, to join my family that was taken from me. But then it stopped, the torture, the want to give up, and I was met with darkness.” Jeacon opened his hand and this time alongside the lightning summoned a small, but a fierce hurricane that swirled in the center of his palm. “When I came to, I thought I was simply knocked unconscious and the bullies grew tired and ran away, but that was not the case.” 

The hurricane in Jeacon hand grew bigger and spun fast, the lightning now flickering around it and I could feel the cold, harsh winds and static against my cheeks.

“When I came to, I was surrounded by blood and water. The building collapsed and in shambles, some were on fire. And above me was the biggest storm there has ever been in my country. Winds were so strong that there was torn flesh from bones and suffocated brave enough to face it. Rain poured down until the river and lakes were unrecognizable as the oceans took their place. And lightning striking down hundreds of buildings, setting them ablaze or destroying them completely.” Jeacon let out a sadden laugh, “Some thought it was the god’s retribution for the people of the land. I’d run after that, scared of what happened, what I might have caused, and found salvation in a small cave in the woods.”

He dispersed the storm in his hand, “It was only days after that I found out that I did cause the storm that became legendary in my land, a storm that lasted five days and five nights, all because I unlocked my magic.” 

My eyes widen, “All of that because your magic opened itself?” To cause such a storm that lasted that long.

Jeacon nodded solemnly, “I did say that unlocking one's magic can be destructive.” He looked down at me, “If I wasn’t there when you unlocked yours, you would have frozen the entire forest and Riverwood solid, alongside all the people within it.”

_ I would have killed them? _Bile filled my throat at that thought. I could have killed them in their sleep without even knowing. There’s another lash onto my consciousness. I closed my eyes, hoping to shut those thoughts away, and even in the darkness, I could see the light of the fire in front of me, shining brightly. To distract myself I questioned Jeacon about something that seemed odd about his story, “What happened to the group of bullies?” 

He said he started a storm and woke up surrounded in blood, was the blood from the kids, injured when the force of the Unlocking happened?”

“Those kids are dead.” Jeacon states blandly, eyes unmovable and unflinching, “Just as I found out about the storm I caused, I found out that the blood surrounding me as I’d awaken was them. I liquefied them into nothing but blood and water in my unlocking.” 

My lips parted in disbelief, to turn a group of people into liquid and cause a storm that lasted days, is unbelievable. To have your first use of magic being that strong, I can’t imagine how strong Jeacon is now with years of training under his belt. I looked over to Jeacon, who was staring deeply into the campfire fire as if it will give him all the world’s answers. His face was lax and calm, at peace and his amber eyes were just like their namesake, at captivating brown-orange. He wasn’t bothered about the fact that he killed them in the slightest, but I suppose he had years to get over it. 

But why is he so calm about killing?

Biting the inside of my cheek, I asked him, “Did you regret it? Killing the teens?”

“No, never.” He shook his head, “Although they were children, they were also almost adults. And with their monstrous tendency, they would have become the next local thugs and thieves. They deserve to die.”

“But what gives you the right to decide that!” I snapped, unable to keep it in. My anger, my doubts, my questions, and confusion. “What if they changed?”

Jeacon looked down at me with the calmness and patience of a monk before he turned to face my way, grabbing my hands gently into his, even though I tried to pull them back, he held strong, eyes burning into my wavering ones. “And what if they didn’t change?”

“They could of if given-”

“But we don’t know that,” Jeacon cut me off, “We could have given them the chance and they would just lie to us and continue doing what they’re doing. That’s why we must make the choice for them.”

I went to yank my hands from his but he pulled back, “Why do we have to decide their fate?”

“Aaliyah,” he said softly and for once his voice matched it as it sounded like a smooth flowing river, “If someone killed your family would you not want justice or revenge?”

“Why do this-”

“If there was a serial killer on the loose and you had a chance to end it all before he got away again, would you do it?”

_ Why is he asking me this? _

My gaze met the ground and the only thing bounding me to this world is Jeacon warm hands, “If it means you could save hundreds of men from being killed and women being raped by a group of bandits, would you kill them?”

“I-I don’t know” My eyes water at the rapid thoughts flowing through my head as I leaned over, face now encapsulated by my hair. Would I? To kill them to save others? I don’t know! I wanted to scream at him and this world that is forcing me to be a killer, forcing me to bloody my hands. I didn’t want this.

_ But I did. _

That thought ringed off in my head, silencing my inner torment and I could feel the tears flow down my cheeks.

I did want this. I wanted the magic, the power, to be on top for once and to never to be weak again. But I never thought of what I would have to give and take to have it. 

My shoulder shook as sob hiccups escaped my mouth. I felt Jeacon drop my hands and pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back as he softly said, “Killing is not a terrible thing. It means the end of a thing before it can cause more harm. It’s only atrocious if you do it for pleasure or enjoyment or simply because you want to. Only kill those who harm others or yourself. And do not be ashamed of what you did because there are people who will thank you for doing something they are not able to, like the travelers on the road. The little girl who was crying over her injured mother thanked you for protecting them when you went to the horses.” 

Jeacon patted my head, taking more of my hair from its bun, “But always remember to never kill those who don’t deserve it, Aaliyah”

The rest of the night was silent as I laid in Jeacon arms, falling asleep to the crackling warmth of the fire and his cold embrace. But the whispers of something I so desperately want to deny still lurk within me, calling me to commit again. 

I wanted to kill more.

_ What is wrong with me? _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ _

Aaliyah (MC without the Dalish tattoos) (I own nothing) (artist: **Mojavia)**

** **

Jeacon^ (I own nothing)

Gael ^(I own nothing)

Red Beast^ (male) (I own nothing)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe in these dark times and take care of yourselves.

The fog was getting thicker and thicker the more we moved down the road, causing me to squint my eyes to see in the heavy clouds. The oak and pine trees turned into willows and cypress. Birds were more quiet and their cries were hollowing than playful, making me cautious of what lies beyond the bush. 

It’s a pretty land if you're into living in a wetland, but there’s something off this place. It’s like something it clinging to the fog, making it heavier and like something is gazing at my arm and breathing over my shoulder all the time. Not a comfortable feeling to live in. I pulled up the hood of my cloak to knock off the lingering cold that came with the fog. 

Jeacon and my horses' hooves ringed off in each step as we went deeper into the silent swamp lands. Our horses have been on edge since approaching Morthal. Their ears would flicker nonstop, head sometimes jerking around, and even at the slightest noise they would freak out. Jeacon said it was probably the giant spiders that lurk in the area, their scent irritates the horses noses. I shivered at the thought, I have yet to run into those monstrosities and I hope I never will.

“We’re almost there, Aaliyah.” Jeacon called out from ahead of me. I could only see the side of his nose as his black hood hid everything else. I hummed to answer him and went back to looking at our surroundings. 

After that. . . night, me and Jeacon didn’t bring up what happened again, my short breakdown and his tragic backstory. But we are more at peace with one another, more open sort of speak. I would ask him random questions that pops in my head instead of strictly focusing on magic. And he seemed less tense in the shoulder and didn't always appear on guard, and now sometimes ride next to me and pat my shoulders when I answer something right in his surprise quizzes. Our teacher, student relationship is becoming more of a friendship. A friendship I desperately need due to lack of them in this world.

Sighing, I looked up to the cloudy sky that hangs above us. It has been so long since I saw or heard anything about Fae, Finn, and the others of the Stalker’s Clan. About a week before we left on our trip, I heard from gossiping people in the Riverwood inn that the group of hunters the jarl hired moved more southwestern, to the Falkreath area, to assist them. Man, I miss them. 

“Aaliyah do you know what Morthal is known for?” Jeacon asked as he slowed his horse to match mine. I looked from the sky to him, I hummed in thought. 

Morthal? From what I remember from the games, it was an insanely small town with few people or quest. In otherwards, forgettable.

“It’s a small town in a swamp, marsh lands.” I answered, wrapping my cloak closer to me even more as the cold and the haunting feeling grew stronger. What is going on?

Jeacon must have felt it as well because he began looking around the area as he continued talking, “Yes, Morthal is small in comparison to Whiterun, with only Falkreath matching its size. But it still has well over a few thousand within its walls.”

Tugging my hood farther down, “Why are we stopping in Morthal anyway? We could just go straight to Solitude.” 

“Because it will probably be a long time before you are able to make such a trip like this again after signing up for the bard college.” Jeacon was still scouring the area, “But do you know anything about the city?”

“Nope~” I boredly said, slightly popping the p in the word. Other than its in a marsh land and the abandoned shack astrid kidnapped the dragonborn to is somewhere around it, I know nothing else to distinguish it more. 

“Well although it's small, Morthal is one of the leading producers and exporters of alchemy ingredients and products. They have glass green litter around the city where they grow ingredients ranging from simply road flowers to mushrooms only found in the dwemer ruins underground. Many mages flock to the city for ingredients for their latest projects, and soldiers and travelers come for some of the best alchemy potions you can find in Skyrim. Even though it’s small compared to the other major cities, it still plays a huge part in this land.”

Humming over the information he just gave me, I went to ask him more about alchemy but the words died in my throat before they had the chance to live. The horses were spooked badly, both raising to their hind legs, almost sending both me and Jeacon off them. We tried to calm them down all while struggling to stay on.

“Wahoo- Honey! Wahoo.” As I clung to her, I rubbed her neck, the spot she enjoyed most in hopes of calming her. Jeacon was doing the same next to me but more in an unpanic tone compared to mine.

“Calm yourself,  Birger” And in second he was calm as if nothing had happened. It took me longer to calm my horse  and after I was done, hair wild and ruffled from the sudden actions I asked Jeacon, “What was that? How were you able to calm  Birger so fast?”

He gazed at me a looked that just spoke ‘are you stupid?’. “With magic of course. Do keep up, Aaliyah.”

He ignored my glare at him and surveyed the area again, his eyes darting from left ro right hoping to find the cause of what spooked our horse. The wind picks up, sending his and mine cloak swaging in the air, fog now seemingly flowing off us as it thickens. I felt Honey jump from under me and I went back to rubbing her neck and scratching behind her ears, But I kept my eyes at the tree lines and the fog for anything amiss, “Can you tell what it is?” I spoke quietly, almost not even whispering.

Jeacon didn’t answer and continued looking, eyes narrowing as they met a certain spot to the right of him. I leaned forward hoping to see what he saw, but found only more fog and swamp. Eventually, Jeacon looked away and motioned his horse to go, face now that of stone, “Let’s go.” His tone held none of the airyness from before and his body became lax, a sign that he’s right for a fight.

“R-right.” I lead Honey to follow him, all while looking around me. What was that? And why does it feel like I’m walking to my death?

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

Morthal was way bigger than it was in the game. It’s actually the size of a city now with the population and buildings to match it. As we were coming up the hill, we were able to see all the city and I was impressed. Long and huge stone walls and towers stood around the city, protecting it. Stone cottage-like homes and buildings that were placed into a layered circle placement, each different as the owners had potted plants, banners and other decorations placed around. A large town square from where I can see is in the center, it held a giant water foundation and the jarls manor, or should I say manion due to the size of it. The right of the town square was a marshy body of water that caused the other homes and buildings to have small docks and piers. Inside the water were tons of small to medium sized fishing boats. And just as Jeacon said about the greenhouse there were at least ten huge ones surrounding the town, all with green glass and taller than all the houses with a few smaller ones scattered inside the city. And just like the land outside the walls, the thick fog was also here.

Jeacon led us to the main gates where five guards dressed in morthal green with swords and bows attached to their backs greeted us.

The supposed leader of the group, given his more decorating helmet, greeted us first with a rough nordic accent voice, “Welcome Travelers, what is the manner of your visit?”

Jeacon got off his horse, motioning me to do the same, before telling the guard, “To stop and rest for a few nights before continuing our journey to Solitude.” 

The guard nodded, “But before we can allow you to enter, can you lower your hoods?” Me and Jeacon did as we were told. The head guard looked at Jeacon first and his eyes, from what I could see from his helmet, almost popped from his eye sockets. The guard hastily bowed to him, making his underling do the same even though hesitant, “Master Jeacon, we did not know of your arrival if so the jarl would be sure to prepare a room and board for you.”

_ Hmm, another thing to add to the list of clues about Jeacon's true identity. _

Jeacon weakly waved a hand, “It’s fine and I can find a room for myself.” The guard straightened and turned toward me. He looked me up and down, stopping at the ears for longer than a second before nodding and looking back at Jeacon, not saying a word about me. His underlings were a completely different story as two of them, man and female, stepped up toward me, eyes widened and mouths gaping. The young woman, imperial with her lightly tanned skin and brown-black hair came toward me, her voice coated in wonder, “By the divines, are you the Silver Siren?” Her hands were moving from twitching at her side and catching them at her chest like she was praying.

My heart picked up and I struggled to form words, “Yes?” I made it sound like more of a question than an answer.

She squealed, like actually squealed with a slight jump from the ground and clapped her hands, “Oh by the holy divines, I wanted to meet you for so long! I heard rumors of a new up and coming female bard that is actually good and enjoys her craft unlike the ones who do it for fame. And your voice!!! I heard your voice is like Dibella and Mara caress. I wanted to hear you sing since I heard about you. Oh my holy! Are you here to perform in the city?! Which inn? SunMoon? Or The Warmth? Or maybe the-” 

The lady was speaking so fast I almost couldn’t understand her. I stood in front of her just staring at her bewildered, mouth slightly open as I nodded at some of the things she said. Although I was confused, I was also happy. Happy that people are enjoying my singing and looking forward to it. 

The other underling, who was staying silent until now, stepped forward. He was a tall nord with dirty buzz cut blonde hair with blue eyes. His eyes drifted from my face to my body causing me to stop from rolling my eyes or huffing at him. He spoke in a deep tone that he is obviously trying to make sound attractive, “And I see the rumors of your beauty did nothing to fully appreciate it.”

_ Appreciate it? Is this supposed to be smooth? _ My eyes narrowed in disbelief before looking back for help, only to Jeacon hunched forward slightly with a hand over his mouth, no doubt hiding his smile. I huffed at him, causing him to snap out of his amusement and fake coughing to get the guards attention, “We must get going, thank you for your time.”

The head guard bowed again, flagged down the person in charge of the gate to open them, and motioned for the other to follow him. The woman guard excitedly waved at me and the guy still stared at me, making my stomach turn.

As we walked into the city leading our horse to the stables, I huffed at Jeacon, “Why did you stand there laughing at me instead of helping?”

He smirked, “You wanted to be a star, so now live with the people who worship them.”

We managed to find the stables after asking a local for directions and checked in our horse for the next three nights. Once we left the stables with our bags on our backs, Jeacon turned to me, “Let's find an inn to stay at for the next coming days and then you can go off to whatever you want to see. Good?” I nodded and followed him in the streets of Mortal.

The roads were made of a round, grey and black cobblestone that clicked as my boots made contact with them. People were going one with their business, some going to shops, talking, or carrying around huge straw baskets. Some of the people I see were in mage robes with tombs in their hands. And surprisingly there was a lot of greenery lining the streets and surrounding the buildings. Trees planted in the middle of the streets in potted areas where there was no stone, bushes with different colors and shapes of berries growing on them, flowers much like trees were potted all around coming in all types. It was like the city was a greenhouse itself. Morthal was although creepy and wet, it was a very beautiful place with a whimsical feeling to it. 

But that fog that lurks on it makes me question ever living here.

Deciding to ask Jeacon about it because it's bothering me badly, I whisper to him, so as not to alert the people walking around us of our conversation. “Do you feel that? The fog? It’s not natural.”

“I know”, Jeacon was looking forward, walking in whatever direction he wanted but his voice low as well, “I felt as we were nearing the city.”

“Do you know what it is?” The fog wasn’t like over fog. It felt and was heavier on my body, almost like it wanted to drag me down. And the constant sensation of someone looking and breathing down my back and over my shoulder. But even though it felt like that it was almost comforting in a sick way. 

“No, not yet.” He turned sharply right down a small street way where there were more people, “But do you see the people, how they are acting to it?” He pointed to one of the groups of people talking at the side of the walkway.

The group was two male and two female. One of the males was telling a loud, funny story as he gave wild gestures to show what he was telling. The others in the group had smiles on their faces as they were captivated by his story. It looked normal, but the subtle movement they were giving said otherwise. 

One of the women was constantly scratching her arm hard, making her pale skin red as her nail dug into it and it looked like she didn’t notice the pain she was doing to herself. The other female was playing with her long black hair, well playing it a light term as she was pulling strands out. And the other guy in the group was moving jerky, eyes darting from left to right, feet tapping on the ground and was looking over his shoulder. Even the storyteller himself looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past two weeks as his under eyes were jet black. 

Looking at the other townspeople that we were walking past, I found that all of them had the same nervous traits or something similar. “They all looked nervous or depressed even crazed. And this fog and air isn’t normal.” 

Jeacon nodded along and hummed in thought a bit before telling me, “Leave it for now and try to act normal, I’ll look into this.” He stared down at me, eyes serious, “Be careful, okay?”

Pressing my lips slightly, “Okay.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Welcome, welcome to the Raindrop Inn, the best inn in all of Morthal!” The inn owner greeted us as we stepped into his establishment, the name fitting the place prefect. A rich navy blue, white and grey color scheme that was one ever picture, pillows, banners, and flowers. There were small pits of fire scattered around near the benches and tables, different from the huge ones most inns have. Some kind of steel art decoration shaped raindrops and stars were hanging from the ceiling alongside burning candle chandeliers. Drapes and banners wrap on every wall and pillar, making the place appear elegant and peaceful. I loved it.

Jeacon walked up to the counter, placing a small coin pouch somewhere I didn’t see, “I would like two rooms next to each other with full access to the baths and food.” 

_ Great, I need to get clean after these days of traveling. _

The old inn owner looked at the pouch and nodded enthusiastically, “Of course, mi'lord. Right this way.” He took the coin, stuffed it in his deep pocket before leading us to the stairs that were somewhat hidden by the huge pillars and drapes. He led us upstairs and down the wide dark wood hallway before stopping in front of a door that had the painting of waves on them.

“This will be your room, mi'lord. And this will be yours, milady” He went to the door on the left of the one we’re standing in front of before handing us our keys and heading back downstairs. 

“Wait!” I called out for him before he left, he turned back. “Where are the bathes?” 

“Just down the hall, it's the door with gold paint on it.” And with that he left.

“Thank you.” I thanked him as he went and turned back to go into my room only to see Jeacon still standing there, looking down at me with an unreadable face again. I stared right back at him, “What?”

He didn’t blink and continued to look at me before slowly asking me, “Are you okay?”

Blinking at him I gave this smile that I’d give to my parents and others when I didn’t want to tell the truth, not to wide but not to small, eyes making connect with his but moving slightly to right, “I’m fine, just want to clean up after all this time travel.”

At first, it didn’t seem like he believed me but he let it go with a sigh, “Tell me if you leave the inn.” And went inside his room.

I hid a sigh of relief as his door shut and I went to my room. The room was bigger than the other inns I stayed at. Fitting a queen sized bed, end table, well made wooden desk with matching stuffed chair, a tall length mirror and chest in the corner of the room. And just like the downstairs theme, the room was beautifully decorated to match a beach house. Sky blue sheets and covers, pictures of the beach, periwinkle and white flower in a vase, the same steel sculpture or water droplets hung on the walls with candles burning in them. 

And for once in these two weeks of traveling on the roads and passing by small villages, there was silence. And now there is just me and echoing thoughts.

Sighing, I didn’t realize just how tired I was until I shut the door behind me close. My shoulders no longer set back as they now hung forward. Eyes, half open and gazing at the down at the ground as my semi-wet hair showered over them. My arms hanging limply at my sides after I set my heavy bag on the ground. A few moments ago, I felt like I was on top of the world. The strong person I also wanted to be. But now, now I don’t know what I am.

Robotically, I gathered my bathing tools from my bag, went out to and down the hall, not at all paying attention to my surroundings. And just as the inn owner said, the door was painted in this metallic gold paint with a picture of the sun. Opening the door, a wave of steam and scented soap drowned my nose. I breathed in deeply, relishing the smell of something that wasn’t dirt or horse. 

Closing and locking that door behind me with the wooden stopper that was attached to the doorway, I took in the sight of the bath. The tube, big as a jacuzzi made of heavy brown almost black wood, was in the far back of the room with a full length mirror that went wall to wall. Steam veils danced throughout the air, filling the warmth and keeping the stone floors from being cold. On the other walls were beautiful mural paintings of golden setting sun on the water line. Candles were lit all around the room, bashing the small room with light. 

Going farther into the room, I see the bath was already filled with clean water. I set my things against the wall and undress, my clothes and hair sticking to my body from the sweat and moisture outside. 

Walking into the tub was pure heaven to me, I sighed heavily as I did, groaning until I was at the bottom. I stopped once my nose was almost brushing against the water and I watched as my white hair scattered and swam around me before I leaned back on the tub, letting the hot water work its magic. 

This is amazing, finally able to relax a little before going back on the roads. But I couldn’t shake what happened before.

What I did

Hold my hands in front of my face again, there was no blood on them. Not anymore. But I could still feel it, feel the red pour and drip from my fingertips. I could forget the thrill as I killed them, the joy of beating them. 

_ Thump~ _

_ Thump~ _

_ Thump~ _

It ringed in my bones and begged for more. 

Slamming my eyes shut, I felt the water begin to pool them as I curled up in the tub, wrapping my arms around my legs. Go away, go away, go away, go away.

I’m not a killer, I took no joy in them.

Repeating those words in my head until they became my prayer. 

Grabbing the sponge that was hanging on the side of the tub, I scrubbed my hands. Over and over again until my hands were bright red and the only thing I was pulling off was skin.

_ Scrub~ _

_ Scrub~  _

_ Please leave me be _ , pleaded in my head.

  
  
  


And something did respond, unknowingly to me, sending my heart beating as it did in battle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _N_ ** _ e _ ** _v_ ** _ er _

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The sound of chattering people, the clicks of mugs as they cheered each other, and simply the feeling of companionship and joy that comes with inns, is something I will always love. After resting a while in my room, I dressed myself in my navy long blue velvet dress and some flats, styling my hair in a high ponytail with braid entwine in them before going down the grand room on the inn for some food and drinks. Jeacon wasn’t down here when I arrived and the inn owner very excitedly greeted me, now knowing who I was as he greeted me as the Silver Siren, motioning me to take a seat in this cozy looking area in the corner with all the chairs lined with blue velvet. 

I’m probably never going to get used to being recognized.

He rushed to get food and wine for me before setting off to do something else. Sipping wine, I watched the energetic old man dash off into the crowd before shaking my head and turned back to the partying people. Looking over the people they’re more calm and at ease than the others I saw when they arrive in the city. There were still some jerky movements and widened looks but everyone looked like they were finally relieved of the weight they carried. Even the air in the room was lighter than outside. 

What is with this place?

Taking a bite of the steak the inn owner bought me, I savored the rich sauce and leaned against my arm, eyes half open as I relaxed, enjoying the chatter and warmth around me. But there was one conversation that caught my ear.

A little ways from me was a small group of a nord man with short blonde hair, female nord with jewels in her ear and arms, and a male grey and black stripe Khajiit. They were hunched over a small table, whispers over their mugs. 

_ The multi-colored khajiit accused, “-and he moved right in with her after their deaths~ No regret or emotion of his fallen kin.” _

_ “Are you sure that's right?” The nord was hesitant, tilting his mug left from right, “Maybe he just needs a place to stay after what happened. And you know that people go through shock differently.”  _

_ The jeweled female scoffed loudly, “Oh right, because going to shock means moving into a lady house to fuck.” She slammed her cup down, causing some of the liquid to slash out, “You know what I think!?” _

_ “I don’t know,” The khajiit interrupted with a smirk, “But I'm pretty sure you will tell us.” _

_ I heard her hit him and him laughing before she continued, “I think he got tired of married life with kids and when that new girl moved here, he took his chance. They ‘fell in love’ and planned to kill his family, so they live happily ever after. He started the fire, killing his wife and kid to be with his new mistress.” _

Well, that’s dark but where have I heard this before?

_ The blonde nord hummed, “Great assumption, Love. But one thing, why would they stay in the city after killing his family?” _

_ “Flawed as usual, Lil” The khajiit purred at her. _

_ “Fuck yo-” _

“Having fun there, Aaliyah?” A male said, snapping me out of my eavesdropping. Focusing my vision in front of me was Jeacon, who somehow slid in the chair in front of me with a small smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, yeah” Sitting up straight, my ears burned in embarrassment of being caught eavesdropping as I looked away from him. “Just listening to chatter.”

He hummed and I could just feel the amuse smirk on his lips, “Sure, hear any good?”

“One, about a fire that killed a man's wife and child.” A waitress appeared at the side of our table, setting down a plate of steak and potatoes for Jeacon before leaving. Cutting his steak, Jeaocon responded, “Tragic events can happen to us all unfortunately.”

Sipping my wine, “Yeah, but not even a day after this tragic event, the man moved in with a new lady in town.” 

“So, not a tragic event then.” Jeacon paused in his cutting, looking up to me, “Did you hea-”

“Master Jeacon and Miss Aaliyah!” The overly happy inn owner cut in, now stood at our side, hands held at his chest. “Allow me to say again, it’s an absolute honor for you to choose my inn to stay in during your time Mothal.”

I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes at the greedy and bootlicker owner, and by the looks of it, Jeacon as well because his eyes were half closed as he addressed him, “It is no problem. Thank you for all your hospitality.” He went back to eating, hoping that would be enough for him to leave but the owner just turned toward me with wide eyes.

“My lady, I had heard tales of your beauty and talents. And I see your beauty is unmatched.” 

“Thank you.” I answered quickly, hoping for this conversation to end.

His tone lighted, “But your talent in singing has yet to be tested.” 

“Oh?” I tilled my head at him, eyes flickering to Jeacon, who stopped eating before moving back to the old man, “And what are you asking exactly?”

“To perform of course!!!” The man peaked up, almost jumping out of his shoes as the darkening mood lighted up. “We don’t have a bard performing for us today and I wish for you to fill in that spot.” He motioned to the center of the room where a single chair and lute sat with a large star chandelier hanging above it. “You will of course be paid for it.”

Looking over to Jeacon in question, he just shrugged his shoulders, giving off the answer ‘it’s your choice’. 

Should I? It has been awhile since I’d sing anything and plus I’ll get money, which I need when I’m going to the capital. Letting out a soft sigh, I lifted myself from the cozy chair, “Sure”

The old man clapped in joy and did a showy bow to me, “Thank you, my lady. Now follow me, your stage awaits.”

Now I really did have to hold back my eye roll as I followed him to the center of the room. He handed me the lute, adjusted the chair, and even fluffed the pillow, before motioning me to the chair. “Here you go, my lady.”

I cautiously sat on the chair, adjusting my long dress so it doesn’t wrinkle, “Any song in particular?” 

“Nope, sing as long as your heart's content!” Meaning,  _ sing so my pockets can get filled. _

Nodding at him, I picked some notes on the lute, trying to pick a song. It's so hard picking songs to play due to them being too inappropriate for these times or have too many references that no one but myself will get. 

Humming over what to sing for the next minute, I decided on a song I heard from a friend when she was going though this ‘I wish I was born in this time point’ phase.

Picking the first noted, I notice the inn goes a volume lower before continuing 

#  ** _Soldier, Poet, King - The Oh Hellos (I own nothing)_ **

_ There will come a soldier _

_ Who carries a mighty sword _

_ He will tear your city down _

_ O lei o lai o lord _

_ O lei o lai o lei o lord _

_ He will tear your city down _

_ O lei o lai o lord _

_ There will come a poet _

_ Whose weapon is his word _

_ He will slay you with his tongue _

_ O lei o lai o lord _

_ O lei o lai o lei o lord _

_ He will slay you with his tongue _

_ O lei o lai o lord _

_ There will come a ruler _

_ Whose brow is laid in thorn _

_ Smeared with oil like David’s boy _

_ O lei o lai o lord _

_ O lei o lai o lei o lord _

_ Smeared with oil like David’s boy _

_ O lei o lai o lord _

_ O lei o lai o lei o lord _

_ He will tear your city down _

_ O lei o lai o _

People joined me when I was singing in some parts, making a wide grin appear on my face and after I was done cheers erupted. Looking over to the table I was at, I see Jeacon facing my way. He saw me looking up and lifted a mug my way with a nod of his head. I nodded and smiled back at him.

I think this is the first time Jeacon has ever heard me sing before. 

“Another!!” Someone cried out to me with more following their lead, so I continued my performance, singing song after song, basking in the warmth that pulled me from my darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

It seems like every time I perform, I have to go outside right after to cool down. Which is fine doing that in Riverwood and Whiterun because the weather there is like a perfect summer day all day and night long, but here in Morthal, it’s like a frozen graveyard with way too many bugs flying around. Especially since the inn was located on the water banks of the large lake and the cool water below and in front of me was sent waves of chilly air my way, the fog still here was also adding to that effect. But the cold doesn't bother me that much, it was the insects that did.

Laughing softly,  _ the cold doesn’t bother me. What am I, Elsa? _

My eyes widened at that thought. Oh my god! I am Elsa. the white, silver hair, ice powers, doll-like looks, and good voice. All I need is a sister, pale skin, and to be a queen. How come I never noticed that before?

“What is beauty like you doing here alone?” A smooth, velvety female voice called out from behind me. Twirling around I was met with a beautiful lady. Long raven black hair in perfect waves that hung on her shoulders, dark coffee slitted eyes encapsulated with thick lashes, a rich sleeveless yellow dress with brown leather corset made her pale skin glow, which made me wonder how she is not cold. Her face was that of a seductress; tinted red cupid lips, blushing pink full cheeks, and a heart shaped, making her appearance doll-like. 

_ Wow, _ startled by her looks, I pause for a second before catching myself,  _ reel it back in, Aaliyah.  _ Before I answer her, “To get away from the hot air in the inn.”

She hummed as if she was singing and walked, no glided to stand by my side “Oh, I understand completely. Inns can bring so much joy and happiness,” she nudged me with a tiny smirk on her lips, “But they’ll leave you, hot and smelly with a scent of mead on you.”

I gave a short laugh, looking at the lake in front of us and watching the ripples move as the image of the moon was printed on it, “Very true, I had pints of mead spilled on me before.”

“I’m sure that is a fun story,” she stopped suddenly, eyes drifting for a second before she peaked up and became sheepish slightly, “Forgive me, I have yet to introduce myself to you yet and here I am, talking away.” She turned fully face towards me, I did the same, and she held out her hand with a wide smile that showed off her pure white teeth. “I’m Alva.”

I shook her hand with a small smile, “I’m Aaliyah.” Where have I heard her name from before?

Alva's eyes widened after hearing my name, “Aaliyah? The Silver Siren Aaliyah?” At my nod she jumped up in joy. “Oh, I’m such a huge fan! I heard rumors of your singing and odd, but lovable songs and I always wanted to hear from my own two ears.” She paused in her rambling talk to take a breath before asking me with a coffee colored eyes, “Have you performed yet?” 

“Sorry, you just missed it.” I said giving her an apology look, my heart sinking at her disappointment. What am I sorry for?

She pouted, drawing my gaze to her lips. Making her already tempting lips even more enticing under the moonlight. 

What is wrong with me?

“So, Aaliyah are you enjoying your stay in Morthal?” Alva asked me, her head tilted to the left making her wavy hair caress her face, my heart beating faster at the sight.

Licking my lips, I looked back at the lake to calm my heart. What is really going on with me? This is not just me lusting after someone, I never fall that quickly. “I can’t really say, I only been here for an afternoon and night but it is a beautiful place.”

She reached out a hand, laying it on my sleeve cover arm, but could feel the intensity from her touch. So cold that it burned, “Maybe I can show you around tomorrow? If you want?”

Humming, I thought it over. I want to spend time with her, I have too, but I can’t. Why can’t I? “I don’t kn-”

She cut me off, shaking her head, looking sheepish again, “Forgive me again, my friend. I was being too forceful in my request.” She moved a stand of hair behind her hair, “I’m also new here and the villagers aren’t that welcoming to newcomers, so I was hoping to make a friend here.

See, she has good reasons, the best reasons. So, there’s nothing wrong with spending time with her. Her eyes are so beautiful. 

Parting my lips to tell her I would love to spend the day with her tomorrow, the words died in my throat as a fluttering beat erupted in my chest, my magic was activating without my permission.

_ COO~ _

Gael?

“Aaliyah?” Alva called out to me, snapping me out of my daze, “Are you alright?” She reached over, gently playing with one of the braids in my hair that rested on my shoulder.

Blinking, I concentrated more on the wing beat fluttering in my heart than the cold touch on my hair. Gael. Alva. Alva and Morthal. Morthal and Alva. The fog, the people nervously looking over their shoulders, the feeling of being prey. Alva and her gorgeous looks and soothing voice. A voice so innocent sounding, yet holds so much more. The fire, the wife and child deaths. 

Looking up to Alva's eyes, I realized just how dark they were and my heart burned as the realization of what she did, what she tried to make me feel. 

_ You bitch. _

Alva tilted her head again, corner of her lips falling down, “Aaliyah, are you alright? Do I need to find a healer?” 

Still looking deeply into those eyes, making sure my expression didn't change into the Disgust that was held within me, “No, it’s just I never realized how beautiful your eyes were.”

She ducked her head, sending her flawless wavy hair to cover half her face, leaving the other side uncovered to show her coy smile and her rosing cheeks, “Aaliyah stop, you’re making me blush.” She playfully pushed my arm, I smiled at her and moved away from the railing we were at. I have to get away. “I’m sorry for cutting this short but I’m tired after such a long journey and singing.”

Her head jacked up, facing falling as she apologized, “Right, you must be exhausted after your long trip. Apologies for delaying you.” 

I nodded and went to the door of the inn and before entering, I spoke over my shoulder, “And maybe if I’m not busy, we can spend time together.” To make her think she got me.

Alva's face lit up, her black eyes doe-like now, “I looked forward to the next day.”

Entering the inn, I never speed walked faster in both of my life's to my room.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Vampires.

Vampires that plan to take over all the hold and turn the people into food slaves.

Of course the first thing I have to deal with after leaving Riverwood is a master vampire and his clan. Sighing, I tried suffocating my face into the pillow but stopped as it was a lost cause. Flipping onto my back, I stared at the star print ceiling, trying to collect my thoughts about the situation. 

I never did the quest about the vampires in Morthal, only heard about from my brother and absent-mindedly watching over friends shoulders as they played, one friend in particular calling Avla an ‘weak bloodsucking whore’ and the quest being ‘forgetable potential’. 

Biting my lip and shutting my eyes, Alva was sent here by a master vampire I believe to seduce the guards so the town would be easy picking for them once they take over. She then forces? A man to kill his family to watch her house for the day, I believe? Or was it the other vampire Alva had as a Servant? And then there was the ghost girl.

Sighing again, more heavily this time. How was that plan going to work? Sending one vampire in town to seduce all the hundreds, close to thousands of guards in the hold. Someone would be sure to find out her true nature eventually, right? But from what I learned about Skyrim, everything is not like the games anymore. There could be more vampire infiltrators in the city, doing the same and other work like Alva, weakening the city and its people. And this constant fog around the city has to do with them because this is not normal.

And Alva, my lips drew back at the thought of her. She was beautiful, I’ll give her that but I know from a fact that pretty faces mean nothing and they can be cruel and mean at any given moment. I never fell for a person so fast to the point when it made me want to be with them, and made me sad from making them disappointed. She had to use vampire compulsion on me to make me like that. 

Thankfully, Gael knocked me out of that when he almost activated the summoning, something I didn’t know he could do. 

Smiling, I placed a hand over my heart, pulsing my magic and feeling the link that felt of the stormy seas. Feeling the emotion of Gael, his essence of the free wind and endless sky, eventually lured me to sleep with a smile on my lips, thoughts of what lurks behind me out of mind for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up bright and early the next day, which is normal for me now because of Jeacon's early training sessions, with a sore throat but I manage to get up and get dressed in my ciri outfit with the teal bracelet I never take off and my weapons, and went to meet with Jeacon, who I'm sure is waiting down stairs. 

I need to tell him about yesterday, about Avla. But how am I supposed to tell him, what am I going to say? ‘Hey Jeacon, yesterday I met a very pretty lady, who is actually a vampire here to enslave the town for her master vampire, who is just waiting outside the city with the rest of the clan’. He won’t believe me. I wouldn’t believe it myself if someone told me that. 

Sighing, I went downstairs to the main halls of the inn, scouting around the mostly empty room for a head with dark brown hair mixed with grey, and found him sitting regally in the same place from last night where we ate with a book in his hand. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when he was beginning to train me. The all black pants and mage robe with silver armor accents and fur pelt resting on his left shoulders. Jeacon, no matter what he’s doing or what’s happening, always looks so put together, so in control.

No hair out of place and not ever a drop of sweat on his brow, a trait I desperately wanted. And his outfits all scream wealth and power, even though they are sometimes all plain or didn’t seem like it. The expression from earth about, ‘the clothes don’t make the person, the person makes the clothes’ is a prime example of Jeacon. He can make anything look like a king wearing them.

Speaking of clothes, where did he get that outfit from? I’m pretty sure that little bag he was traveling with can’t hold that outfit he’s wearing.

Wait, what am I doing? Focus Aaliyah on the vampires surrounding the city.

As I was walking up to him, he lifted his head momentarily to greet me, his amber eyes appeared darker in the dim lighting of the inn, “Morning, Aaliyah. Care for some breakfast?” 

“Maybe later.” The words mumbled as they left my lips, still focusing on the impending vampire attack and thinking of how to breach the subject. Biting my lip, I leaned on the table with my arm and tapped my finger on it as I looked out into the room. 

Since this isn’t a game anymore, just how many vampires are in Alva’s clan? Her master was what, over three hundred years old if not more. He could have been gathering his forces all this time and they were close to or over a thousand vampires under him. Sighing, why can’t this trip just be a nice and peaceful time.

Absentmindedly, I heard Jeacon shut his book as my mind was running deeper with these conspiracies of the vampires and what can happen. Are there other things that vampires are weak to other than fire? Maybe this world has something like the Witcher, where you can make bombs and oils that vampires hate? 

“Aaliyah.” Jeacon called out, pulling me out of my thoughts. He placed his book down in front of him, eyes fully directed to me as he rested his arms on the table, “What’s wrong?” Jeacon's voice was airy, almost like he said it in an afterthought, but something lurked below it. He tilted his head to make me look at him, “Did something happen after I retired last night?” 

My tapping became brick and I bite the inside of my bottom lip slightly. My eyes flattered from his eyes to the drapes behind him, unable to settle on one thing, “No.” I said lightly, bobbing my head from left to right, “But yes at the same time?” Sighing again, I leaned back on my fluffy chair “I don’t know.” 

Looking up to the star printed ceiling blankly, how am I going to say this?

A pat on my hand drew my attention from the stars and looked back down to Jeacon, face more serious than before as he held my hand, eyes pulling mine to his, “What happened?”

Gazing down at his oddly neutral temperature hands, not cold and not hot, I unsteadily told him, “Well, I got done performing. I went outside for some air.” 

“And someone harassed you?” he questioned; one eyebrow lifted.

“No, not at all,” Shaking my head, “but a lady appeared and came to talk to me. An insanely beautiful lady.” 

Jeacon patted my hand one more time before letting go and leaning back in his chair with an amused huff, “Aaliyah, is this about you wanting to be with someone romantically? I’m not against same-” 

“No!” I shouted at him, my ears full on steaming on my head as I fisted my hands and looked at him embarrassedly, “It’s not about that!” 

Oh god, let this conversation end.

“I mean,” Lowing my voice as some of the other people in the inn looked at us after I shouted, “is that when I met her, I felt different. Like it wasn’t me and like something was forcing to be like that.” Looking at him pleadingly, “Do you get what I’m saying?”

Jeacon hummed as he leaned forward, cuffing his hands in front of him. His eyes narrowing slightly and mouth over what I just said, “And what was different? What did she make you feel?”

Licking my lips, “Like when she asked me to meet up with her tomorrow and I was about to say no, I suddenly felt anxious and depressed because I was letting her down and that I needed to be with her! I had to make her happy,” I was silently yelling at this point. To explain what happened and to get out my frustration of someone toying with my emotions. 

Jeacon's jaw was clenched after I told him that, eyes looking over my body for any sign of injury, especially around my neck. _So, he was able to figure out she was a vampire already,_ “And what happened next?”

“I was about to agree with her, but then my magic activated” as his eyebrow raised, I hastily continued, “I didn’t attack her. Gael activated my magic to the point where he was half summoned, and he managed to snap me out of what she had me under when doing that.”

He eyes almost sparkled at the mention of my blessing as he leaned forward, “I knew that they can sense your emotion when summoned, we studied and trained that, but for them to do it on their own without your permission is remarkable,” Jeacon catch himself with a fake cough as he was falling into his scholar mode and continued, “Go on.”

I smiled at him, shaking my head lightly at his action, “With my emotion not being influenced anymore, I’d notice just how cold her hands were even though I was wearing a thick sleeve and how dead her eyes were, and needed to get away. So, I told her I’ll see about hanging out with her tomorrow and needed to rest after days of traveling and went inside to my room.”

“And that's it?” He questioned, “She didn’t try to stop you or follow you in?”

At my head shake, he hummed again, eyes looking toward one of the fire pits to the left of us, lost in thought. I let him think in peace as I gather my thoughts as well. Should I tell him more about it? If I do I might be able to say more people do this is nothing like the games and they are already enslaving the townspeople. But Jeacon will become cautious and distrust me because there should be no reason why I know this, and maybe think I’m a part of it. I don’t want Jeacon to ever distrust me. He’s one of the only people in this world I care for other than Fin, Fae and the others. He became dear to me and I don’t want to risk that.

And because he will literally one-shot me if we ever truly fight. 

After a minute of silence, Jeacon spoke up, turning back to me, his greying beard catching the light of the fire next to us, making them red as autumn leaves, “What’s her name?”

“She said Alva.”

Jeacon nodded before standing up from his chair, grabbing his book as he did and walked around the table. I raised to do the same, looking at him in question “Where are you going?”

“We’re going to the jarl manor to speak about this,” His hand with the book glowed a deep blue- purple with swirls spinning around it, it looked like a galaxy as it encapsulated the book whole, before expanding and shrinking into nothingness, taking the book with it as it did. My mouth agape as I looked from his hand to his face. Jeacon smirked at me and went to the door, “and the other things I found in this city.”

Following him out, the fog was even lighter than it was at nighttime, but it still clung to every building and person with its sickly touch. The water in the swamp rocked gently to the slow winds and the dull color wood and stone of the building were wet from the moisture, making the green mossing growing on them stand out even more. There were few people wandering out at this time, some were in the boats fixing their nets for fishing and others sweeping their shops for openings. The pier cracked and creaked under us as I lagged behind Jeacon, trying to match his speed walk.

Cursing my short height, I almost jog side to side, “Jeacon, we can’t just go speak to the jarl. Don’t we need an appointment or at least message before we show?” 

“No, not really.” He said airy, face bored as he took a sharp right, forcing me to jerk back seeing as I was on that side. Jeacon was a man on a mission and I know I won’t be able to take him out of this one, so I followed him obediently like the apprentice I am to the jarl manor. 

The few people that were out gave us a wide breath when they saw us, moving to the other side of the road and even completely going to a different street. Their expressions match each other. Wide, tired eyes that shot from direction to direction, restless hands that moved everywhere on their body, and most of all the jerking of the slight noise. They’re acting like someone was going to manifest in front of them and kill them. 

I tried to meet the eyes on one of them and when I did, the girl literally jumped into the air a few feet before darting into an alleyway, her long brown hair drowning her face.

“Now, do you see why we must speak to the jarl?” Jeacon probed me, his eyes too were taking in the horrid sight of the city. He shook his head in disappointment, “I can’t believe she would allow things to get this far.”

Looking away from where the girl ran out to, my gaze wandered to the ahead of us, watching as more people began to avoid us. “What do you think is going on?” My tone was barely louder than a whisper, but Jeacon heard it. I already know most of what’s happening, but I want to know what he thinks.

Jeacon stared ahead, not answering right away as we walked in the town square where the jarl manor was located behind the guarded walls. The fur on his shoulder moved violently as a harsh wind passed our way, sending my stray hair not in the bun to whip in my face, he eventually spoke in a low tone, “I don't know exactly, but there is something greater here that is causing the fog and tormenting the people, and I’m hoping to put an end too.”

“And we have to fix it?” In games it was always the dragonborn that had to fix every problem or issue in Skyrim. From killing bandits, retrieving items, stopping Alduin, even stopping the civil war. Everything had to be done by the hero and not by anyone else. I pray that I’m not the hero because I don’t think I can handle all that, or even want to.

Jeacon slowed his long steps and peered down at me, “We don’t have to help them. We can go back to the inn and head to the capitol.”

“I’m not saying to leave them to whatever is causing this!” I stopped, gathering my thoughts on this, “I’m saying why should we handle this when there are hundreds, upon thousands of guards and mages employed by the jarl to fix this?”

Jeacon looked back gazing ahead of us, humming over what I said, “So, you want to know why this our responsibility is?”

I nodded at his assumption. Why do we have to do this? I’m not saying this to be considerate or cold. It’s just-

Turning down at the ground and fidgeting with my hands. It's just I don’t want this to go wrong with me in this. 

If I do help, what exactly can I do? I’m just beginning to learn magic and my swordsmanship needs work. The only things that I have going for me are my summoning powers, one of which didn’t like me, and Jeacon, the master of all trades, someone who I don’t want to rely on more than I have too. If I go help them with the vampire situation, I might be causing more harm than good. I always have a way to mess thing up.

We reached the gates of the manor, one guard protecting the building came our way, but before he could reach us, Jeacon spoke in a most silent whisper, “It’s because I’m here, so why shouldn’t I?”

_Because I’m here?_ His words echoed in my head as he went to speak to the guard. 

Because he’s here is the reason why he helps. I get why for him, a skilled fighter with millions of tricks under his sleeves, but for me? It’s a completely different story. I want to help, I really do, but I’m scared that me being present will only mess things up and I’m not sure what I can do. And knowing Skyrim, everything you do will be either violet or breaking the moral code.

While I was not paying attention, Jeacon got the guard to let us in as he led us most likely to the jarl. The exterior was stunning. A huge, well maintained courtyard that had carved stone branches and curved walkway, and man-made ponds that were surrounded with flowers and arching trees with birds bathing in the colorful stained-glass bird bowls that were scattered around the yard. The manor itself was much like the other homes in the city. A very witchy cottage vibe to it with the cobblestone walls, sharp and covered triangle roofs with mossy color shingles. The inside matched the exterior with the multiple potted plants, grey stones and rich brown furniture, and the many fireplaces located in every room we passed. After turning many corners and passing standing guards and working maid, we made it to a brown double door with worn printing of ravens on both of them. 

I lagged behind Jeacon as the guard knocked politely on the door, a croaky female voice filled with boredom answered the call, “Yes, what is it?” 

The guard bowed his head even though that other person couldn’t see it, “Master Jeacon and his apprentice wish to see you, Jarl.”

The sound of shuffling papers was heard beyond the door before the woman spoke again, “Enter.” 

The guard opened the doors, stepping aside to the right after he did, allowing us to enter before he left, shutting the door behind him. The room was studied alongside a library due to the number of bookshelves that lined the walls. The same rich brown furniture was placed around the room with quilted pillows and blankets thrown over them. Three single chairs to the left of the room in front of the burning stone fireplace and a two-seat couch to the left that was against the wall. Small sitting table was in some of the corners of the room with piles of books, papers, and burning incense on top of them. The incense smoke danced around the room, drowning the room with the smell of lavender and something oaky. And in the center-back of the room was a large, wide redwood desk that edged is still held to the original form of the tree it was made from. 

And sitting at the desk was an old nord woman, who was leading against the desk as her gaze was entirely on the papers in front of her. Her greying raven black hair was pulled down from her aged face, allowing me to see her still sharp facial features. She looked away from her papers when we stopped in front of her desk. Her hollowed cheeks and pale moon skin that made her grey-purple tinted eyes stand out and her wrinkles less apparent. She must have been quite the beauty when she was younger. She looked way different from her appearance in the games.

The woman sat up in her chair, arms laying on the arm rests of the chair as she addressed us, “Master Jeacon, it is an honor to meet you and to have you in our hold.” Her mixed colored eyes were half opened as they moved toward me, “And Aaliyah, the rising songstress and apprentice, brought joy to this city from what I heard from patrons from the inn last night. You have my thanks.” Her voice was [grave](https://www.macmillandictionary.com/us/dictionary/american/gravelly#gravelly__1)ll[y](https://www.macmillandictionary.com/us/dictionary/american/gravelly#gravelly__1) with a husky tone to it. 

I bowed my head, ears slightly burning at the complement “Thank you, Jarl.” My voice trailed off as I didn’t remember what her name was.

She heard it and gave a husky laugh, moving to lean on her right arm with a hand holding her face, “My name is Idgrod Ravencrone, Snowflame.” 

_Snow what?_

She looked away from me and my questioning stare, and back to Jeacon. the humor in her voice left as soon as it came, “I suppose this isn’t a social call, Master Jeacon?” 

Jeacon shook his head, his stiff posture built like a soldier as he stood in front of her, “Unfortunately, that is not the case Jarl Idgrod.”

The old jarl nodded her head solemnly, turning her head to the painting of a towering tree that was hanging in the corner of the wall, semi-hidden by the bookshelves, before turning back to us, fully slouching in her chair now, “What do you wish to know?” 

“You know something happening in your city I presume” Jeacon’s face was emotionless as his face, having no warmth or assumption in his question. He simply stated with his eyes never leaving her face. My eyes darted to the back of his head. What is Jeacon doing speaking to the jarl like that?! Can he talk to her like that?

But the jarl wasn’t a pushover either as her gazer never wavered from his, her seemingly endless eyes of purple that made me wonder just how much she could see. She answered, “I do.”

“And you have done nothing to stop it.” 

“I have,” her voice taking a sharper tone, “and it is not as simple as you may think it is.”

Jeacon crosses his arms, causing the silver decorations on his clothes to click together, making a small ringing noise in the almost silent room, “It’s simple enough when a vampire is in your city, is openly seducing people and a mass casted spell is hanging over it causing your people to live in constant fear.” Even behind him, I could tell his eyes were just as narrowed as the jarl’s was becoming. “It is simple enough.”

“Openly?” She questioned, before pondering over things in her head. Eventually, she sighed and glanced back at us, “Explain to me what you know, and I will add on to the information.”

And we did, Jeacon told her what he and I felt when nearing the city, and I told her what happened at the inn last night with Alva.

Idgrod nodded as we went over our information, tapping her finger on the desk and stared off to the side. Once we were done, she hummed and closed her eyes before opening them and leaning forward in her seat. “We noticed it about two months ago. What we believed was just a bad season turned into something more. The thick fog that has always been here became heavier to the point where they began to suffocate.” Idgrod stood up, the chair squeaking as she did, “I had my mages begin working on it, looking for the cause.” she sighed, “But then the war began to hit harder.”

“The Stormcloak are bothering you?” Jeacon asked. 

Idgrod shook her head with a small amused huff, “The Stormcloaks? They wouldn’t dare try to attack my land.” She walked to the fireplace where the three chairs were at and took the seat farthest right, motioning me and Jeacon to take the others. Jeacon seat in the middle and I took the last one on the left, nearest to the fire. Deciding to speak for the first time in this conversation, I asked “Why won’t the Stormcloaks try to take the city?” 

Why wouldn’t they? Their whole goal is to rule over all of Skyrim, so Morthal is included. And from what I know Morthal isn’t as protected as Whiterun and is more spread out due to the swamps. 

The jarl smiled, “Not from around here, young flame?” At my head shake, she explained, eyes gazing at the fire in front of us, “Morthal, although one of the smallest holds in Skyrim, is one of the most important. Here we produce high quality and quantity of potions and poisons, and herbs. Healing and magic potions, herbs for medicines, burns and other ailments, ingredients for everything you need.” She looked back at me, head tilted, “What would happen if an army came marching into this city?”

I haven’t seen what war can do to a land or a city. But I have seen it in people. Children with their clothes covered in dirt, parents carrying the few things they have, thin as they gave their food for their children. All without homes. 

If an army does attack Morthal with full force, it will be more than people that will be hurt or dead after it. The green houses, the plants will be all gone.

Meeting her eyes, she saw I understood what was at risk and went back to the fire, “And Morthal is only second when it comes to a population of mages. Spend out land, thick fogs, a place few want to live in due the water and other beasties that live there. Mages flock to this land for the privacy of conducting their own experiments or to live in peace without attention. And many of the mages that can here are a part of clans and covens, who see this land as their own and will protect as such.” The jarl laughed loudly at that, her voice almost vibrating in her chest, “I would love to see Ulfric try to take this land from them, that racist fool!!” 

Magic clan? Does she mean like the group Fin and Fae are a part of?

Pocketing that thought away for now, I asked her, “Then what’s bothering you then?” 

Idgrod began tapping on the armrest of her chair, her mouth tilting down, “With this foolish war going on, many undesirable people coming out of the cracks to wreak havoc. There are more bandits, rogue mages and fallen knights on the roads. The animal and other mythical creatures running amok, going to small towns and villages attacking everyone they see. And in these days of disorder, people are seeing this time as an opportunity for terrible acts.” She stopped momentarily gazing into the fire as the sound of burning wood echoed throughout the room and the thick smell of flowers of musk filled out nostrils. The jarl eventually looked over to Jeacon, “Now you see why I haven’t had done anything extreme yet.”

Jeacon simply crossed his arms, eyes half-lid as he looked towards her, “I can see the reason why, but have your sight told you nothing? Or even your coven?” 

Idgrod shook her head, looking a hundred years older from before, “Nothing, both me and my clan are unable to see anything.” She sighed again, “It seems that the gods don’t wish for us to know. 

She’s a part of a clan and what does Jeacon mean about her sight? Jeacon must have seen the question on my face as he answered, “Idgrod has a blessing called chrono vision, which allows her to see the past, present, future. Her clan, who is made up of her blood relatives, can also somewhat use that power due to their ancestry.”

“Wait, that can happen? A family having the same blessing?”

“Yes, it can all be that it’s extremely rare.” Idgrod answered, “No we can’t see everything. Our sight is very limited to our surroundings and our body. We mostly use our power with items people used or people themselves to focus on their past, presents, and future. But even then, the sight can only hear are glimpses and words.” 

_Is that why you called me Snowflame when you saw me? A name in the future I might have?_

“So, Master Jeacon you now know everything I know.” The old jarl drew out her voice, making the husky tone stand more out as she peered out Jeacon, “Will you help?”

“I didn’t come all the way to just see you.” Jeacon told her with a small smirk on his lips. And what I could tell from the side of him, his eyes were softer as he looked down at her, the warm lighting in front of us making it more apparent.

And Idgrod, the purple eyed elder, just laughed at his response with all her heart, allowing me to see that wild beauty she once had, still had. Jeacon saw it too because his lips father up on his face.

Once she calmed herself she looked directly into his eyes, unafraid of the depts that lurked within them, “Then, you have my thanks.” She rose from her chair and walked to her seat at the desk but paused for a short while to say this to Jeacon, “And it was wonderful to see you again, Jewel.”

“And you as well, Raven.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, what now?” I asked Jeacon absentmindedly as soon as we walked out the jarl manor, mind still processing the information I gained today. I still want to win this bet and am analyzing everything I can get my hands on. 

_So, the jarl and Jeacon know each other to the point they have (cute) nicknames for each other. Jarl looked about 53-59 years old, so maybe Jeacon is around that age. And the Jarl is a part of the future-seeing clan. May Jeacon went to them to find out something and that’s how they meet. _

“Now, I’ll scout around, and you will stay in town around people at all times.” Jeacon walked away from me, in the direction of the largest greenhouse in the city. I speeded walked to match his brisk pace, silencing cursing my short legs. The townspeople still avoided us as we matched the streets. 

Trying to keep up with him and watch where I’m going, I breathy questioned him, “Wait, you’re just going to leave me?”

“I’m not leaving you.” Jeacon turned a sharp left into an alleyway, “I’m scouting what we’ll have to deal with.”

“And what am I supposed to do while you do that?”

He looked down at me, “Then think of this as a test run for Solitude. Gather information about Avla by using smiles and kindness without drawing attention to yourself. And we’ll meet up tomorrow at the inn to discuss what we found.” 

I stopped following him after that, watching him walk down the foggy alleyway. And just before he was out of sight, he said over his shoulder, “Stay safe and take no risk, Aaliyah.” And then he was gone, and I was left watching after him. 

Sighing and biting my lips, I turned around and started tapping my leg in thought, trying to make sense of this. 

Did he really just leave me in a vampire infested city all by myself? Well, I didn’t have to worry about them until nighttime, but about their mind slaves that could be in town. My teeth grind in my mouth as I silently curse Jeacon. _If I die or get turned into a vampire, I’m coming to get you Jeacon._

After I was done cursing him, I went back to what Jeacon asked of me.

_Gathering information?_

At first, I wouldn’t even know where to do that or how to do it, and even consider doing such a thing. But Skyrim, living in this world taught me things.

It taught me beauty in simple things, true hard work and the feeling of accomplishment that comes with it. 

But it also taught me the hardship, the blood, and its constant taking. 

I bent, no broken some of my morals to stay sane in this world, to hopefully lessen my sins and I have a feeling I will lose them all before I leave this world in death. 

_Would my parents even recognize me?_ I wonder. _Would I recognize myself if I see myself from the outside?_

Anyway now, after performing in inns for months now, I know that the best place to gather information is in an inn or bar. Drunk people love to gossip, and the bar is one of the few places people will go to loosen their worries, meaning loosen lips and many talks. So, to the inn I go. 

Walking down the echoey street with the foggy wind blowing my white hair across my face, I can’t help but think, _Why are the beautiful places always the ones that ruin you the most?_


	13. Chapter 13

I decided to go to a different inn to gather information, SunMoon to be exact. The name was matching the name fittingly with multiple decorations of the golden suns and twin white and reddish moons, and the starry night printed on the ceilings. The furniture was jet black with glowing white pillows and drapes to bring the dark coloring in the room. I have always loved anything that has to do with space and the stars and silently wished Jeacon had chosen this inn to stay at instead of the one we’re currently at.

The inn owner, a pale mid-aged nord woman with a black bob and lake blue eyes, greeted me when I arrived at her half empty inn, “Looking for a room?” 

“No,” Shaking my head, “do you need a bard?” And her eyes lit up and that it's how I’m now singing in the center of the room for the past five hours or so. 

The first hours were slow, with hardly anyone coming in. But as the sun began to drop from the window left of me, more and more people began to enter the inn. All flocking to the bar for drinks, food, and the warmth from the fires. I had a lute in my hands, picking some string and humming out some words, I wasn’t playing to catch the attention of the whole in, just filling the background with noise. I did need to hear what people were talking about. 

I technically didn’t need to do this since I already knew what was going one in town somewhat. But it couldn’t hurt to gather more information before setting out to take down a vampire clan. So, for now I am singing quietly and keeping my ears open for anything interesting 

It was around seven or eight at night when people started to drink, and their lips began talking more as the liquor began to take effect. I lowered my playing to a gently upbeat tone, eyes focusing on the lute on my lap and, ears entirely on the people around me. 

_“One of the goats ran off again.” _

_“There hasn't been much rain lately, has it?”_

_“I can’t believe them! Do they take me as fools!?”_

_“Come my friend, drink another!”_

Most of the conversations were pointless to me but there were a few that stuck to me as the subject of the discussions were about Alva and the fire.

_“I’m telling you, she’s a gold miner.” A young man said, youth still clinging to his voice._

_“That fire was too sudden. For the entire house to be destroyed in a minute in the middle of the town, with talented mages living in every corner. Yet no one heard it until he started to scream for help. This was too out of place even for Morthal. A” An old woman in the corner spoke quietly._

_“I don’t trust these newcomers,” an old man with time from the table in front of me said, “I’m not saying this to be distrustful like the folks in Windhelm. But something is off about them, even for refugees from the war._

_“I would pity the man, but he seems to be happy with his new woman.” A hearty man with a voice of disgust, spitting on the floor after telling the other men in his group what he felt._

_“Damn Hroggar to Oblivion!! Thaika didn’t deserve this,” a screeching lady said from the left, voice lowing to a sadder tone as she said the next part, “Helgi didn’t deserve this.” _

I think I heard enough. Setting down the lute, I went to the inn owner to collect my pay, which was 120 gold before leaving into the cold night. 

The fire lite lanterns that lined the streets provided a dim light for me as I walked down them. The fog was at the heaviest I ever since as I was almost unable to look at the tip of my nose. 

I had to find the burned down house, but the unfamiliar city and heavy fog is making this hard. Also, because what is now lurking in the dark at these moments. 

Speeding up my pace, my heeled boots echoed throughout the quiet streets with the only thing to accompany it were the sounds of the fire in the lautures, the occasional people walking past, and the boom in some buildings as people partied with them. Crossing my arms to my chest to warm myself, I hurried around a corner to a more open area. I should have bought my cloak with me or another jacket. 

I need to find the burned down house hopefully before a certain raven hair vampire finds me or any of the newcomers the old lady spoke of. 

By newcomers, does she mean vampires? Thinking about it, it has been made since. Why would the vampire clan only send one of their own to take over a major city. There had to be more of them in town and if that’s true, being outside while the full, clouded moon in the sky above me is just begging for something to happen. Speeding up my already brisk walk, I hurried to find the burned down house and hopeful the ghost girl that haunts it.

Helgi. Her name caused my stomach to drop. No child deserves to die, especially not in the way she did. To be burned alive in her childhood home, her only home. I wouldn’t even consider that thought against my worst enemy.

It took me a while, but I managed to find it. The man in the inn said it was in the middle of the town, so that's where I was searching the past half hour. But in reality it was on the not-so quiet outskirts of the city, where the doping trees appeared more often and the water puddling the ground. This one was on me; I should have never taken in the words of a drinking man.

But the one thing the people in the inn was right about was how destroyed the home really was from the fire.

The roofs were either completely burned into ashes or were struggling to hold its former position as the wood was stained black cinders, aching as the wind blew against them, causing some of the ash to flow into the air. The door was gone, broken glass that was once hanging in the windows was one the ground in shatters, my booted feet made the glass crackle from underneath them as I walked into the porch. 

Looking up, I could tell this was a beautiful home at a time. A two-story house made of wood unrecognizable now with a long porch that was at a time was held with chairs and potted plants from what I could see from the broken and blackened chairs and clay shards. Even from not entering the former home, I could tell this place was spacious, probably able to hold a family of four or five. And outside there was plenty of room for children to play in and to the right of the house was a burned down field that looked like plants grew there. With the whimsical feeling of this city and land, this place must have been magical for the residence. 

_It was a perfect home to raise a family_

_But not anymore, _taking a deep breath I walked through the burned doorway and into the former home that I hope will get me more answers. 

It was dark and eerie, with the only source of light coming from the moon that peeked through the holes of the half-destroyed roof. My shoes were like a stampede in the stale quiet room, the leather howling at the slightest movement. I kept my step small and slow, making sure I was able to fully examine a room before I was even through the entryway. 

Looking over the room I was in, there wasn’t much. Scorched wood pieces littering the wide-open planned room, the floor and ceiling was jet black like darkness, and I almost choked on the air that still held the heavy scent of fire and smoke. To the right of me I would have guessed the kitchen and dining area of the house. Walking around the broken long table, I looked over the fire pit where a knock over cooking pot laid on the floor. Kneeling down beside it, trancing my finger over the burnt pot and looked over my finger that now had char all over it, feeling the rough, grainy feeling of ash and ruined steel. 

Turning to the fire pit, it doesn't look like this was where the fire started. I’m not an expert but shouldn't the ground be darker if it was. Looking at the ground below my boots, it was more of dusted grey than black with an appearance that looked like someone swept it. 

Standing up I walked over to the over side of the room where more furniture once laid. In total there were the remnants of five fixtures. A long low table, a sofa, and two chairs. All in pieces and almost ash. But in the front of all of them was a huge stone fireplace that was painted tar black as well as the area around it. This area was so burnt it appeared as if the fire was eating at the ground as the wood looked like there were bite marks from an insect or some sort. I watched my feet as I stepped forward to the fireplace as the flooring wailed as I walked upon it. 

Kneeling down, I examined the fireplace, trying to find anything unusual. 

_This must be where the fire started, _holding a hand to my mouth and nose as the smell of smoke watered my eyes and clogged my throat. The ground, what’s left of it anyway, was abyss black with some holes that showed the stone foundation of the house and even after the weeks of the fire, it looked like it just happened.

It was the vampire lady that Alva changed that caused this fire, right? I don’t remember much of the quest, but I do know there were more people involved other than Alva and her vampire master. Standing back up, I creeped my way up the half-gone stairs to the second fall, hoping to find something useful.

I honestly don’t know why I’m lurking through a dead family home. It’s so disrespectful and weird but I feel that there is something here for me. Something I need to see. So, upward I go, silently praying no one comes and finds me snooping.

The upstairs had two rooms on either side in a small hallway. Going to the one to the left of me, I glazed my finger along the black, chipped wood, feeling its rough textures as my eyes looked at the now ruined painting that hung on the wall. From the small pockets of moonlight shining down in the burnt hole in the ceiling, I was able to tell that the painting was child made as the few remaining stick figures of a red color hold a small human like figure alongside two taller ones. _It must be Helgi and her parents._

Sighing, dropping my eyes from the picture and I walked into the room. It was a decent sized room, I examined as I entered. The remnants of a double bed were in the center with pieces of what I think is a dresser and end table on either side of it and the black burntness that was in the rest of the house was here. And right above the bed the ceiling was a gaping hole that caused the moon light to beam down off the bed with the accompaniment of the thick fog, making the room seeming similar to a scene in a horror or fantasy movie. 

It must've been the parent’s room. Creeping in, watching my step as chucks of wood and other things litter the floor, I scan the room for anything that may have value with the vampire issue of the town. Rummaging through the ash and burnt debris stained my hands black and eventually I stopped as I found nothing of use. Sighing, I walked out of the room, dusting my hands off on my pants as I did and went to the last room in the house, Helgi room most likely. 

It was smaller than the other room, fitting for a child but held more decoration items than her parents' room from what I could tell. The walls still have the faded outline of a child drawing. A wolf, rabbits, flowers, a river. And the remaining floor and ceiling were painted a former vibrant shade of blue from the little that was untouched by the fire.

_Wait, _I stopped in the door frame of the room, looking over it with a more shaper eye. This room is nowhere near as ruined as the rest of the house. The child bed in the corner covers still had its white and green color, although a bit dusted, none of the edging even the slight amount wrinkled from the fire. Looking down, I see the burn marks of the fire tailing into the room, but they stopped halfway, not going farther from there. And the rest of the room, with the toys and dresser was almost all untouched. 

It’s like the room was protected. But by who?

Walking further into the room, I cautiously walked over the toys and drawings on the ground as I made my way to where the bed and dresser was. Stopping in front of the small child bed, I didn’t look through it, because even if I want to find something out I still have some mortal, and I didn’t see anything that held my attention. The only thing worth noting about it was that the bed was neatly made, even after the fact a fire blazed through the house. 

Moving toward the dresser, I stopped and bit my lips. I have no right to look through a recently deceased girl clothes and I won’t. Turning right around, I went to the door, preparing to leave this depressing place and back to the inn to rest, but something caught the corner of my eye. 

Stopping, I squinted my eyes to the dark corner of the room where the doorways placed. Slowing my already sail-like pace to the thing, I found that it was a dreamcatcher. A dreamcatcher made of dyed feathers of blues and greens that was kept together with silver metal. Picking it up, I held it to my face, watching the silver reflect off the moonlights from behind me and the clean feathers flowing alongside the fog in the room. And just like the rest of the room, this delicate looking item was unburnt by the fire. 

_Well, I can’t bring nothing back so this will have to do_

Humming, I held the trinket in my hands and left the room and went downstairs. Walking down the echoey stairs, I rubbed my arms as I felt the chilling air blow through the ruin home, sending goosebumps down my body. I really should have bought a jacket with me. As I walked off the last step of the stair, I noticed that the fog was setting more heavily into the large room. The wispy ribbons were all throughout the floor, rising every second as it soon took over the entire room, making the room harder to see in and the unsettling feeling even more apparent. 

I’m not liking this. Darting my eyes from left to right, taking in the creepy sight cloaked in moonlight. It was a death scene waiting to happen. And I refuse to be the first one dead in this horror film as I begin making my way to the door.

But as I started walking to the door something called out to me, scaring the living soul out of me as it did. 

“Finally! A new player!!”

Whipping around, the sight in front of me had me so drawn back that I tripped on the burnt wood on the ground, almost falling but managed to steady myself as I walked backwards away from the thing in front of me, my back crushed into the doorway. My heart pounding in my chest as my unsteady breath steamed out of my mouth and the harsh cold that appeared in the room sent frozen daggers in my body. 

My mouth dried as I looked at the thing, no girl in front of me, my eye trailing down her see through body. Misty glowing blue-white face that still held her baby face appearance, hollowing white eyes round with excitement, a long dress that was now a bright blue, hair shoulder length with ribbon braided in it. Body clear with blue-white wisps flowing from her like the fog in the room. Even though it was unsettling to look at her, there was a magical beauty to her.

_I actually forget about the ghosts in the game_, my hands were clammy as I pressed from against the wall, hoping to steady myself from the sight in front of me. Opening and closing my mouth to gather words and moisture my desert dry mouth, I wide eyed the being, the girl a few feet away from me.

She must have been amused from my reaction as she tilted her head, a wide smile on her transparent face as her echoey and multi-toned voice held a delight tone that only a child would have when receiving a new toy, “Would you like to play a game with us?”

My mouth parted a couple more times like a fish as I tried to gather my thoughts and shake away the harsh coldness that ran down my back as she spoke, “W-what’s the game?” 

And I swear, the already cold room turned to the temperature when a blizzard was approaching, sending my teeth rattling and me to cross my arms against my chest, my eyes never leaving her only milky ones. 

My face sunk as I did, looking at those white clear eyes. Eyes that should be brown or blue and filled with life, not that of the passing death. And even I, the peace making and never angry girl, couldn’t help but feel the simmer of hate and disgust for the person, nothing, that took her life from her. 

“It’s a game of hide and seek,” the girl ghost said, arms swinging at her side in joy before remembering something in haste and said “ Ma and Pa taught me better than this, my name is Helgi by the way, daughter of Hroggar and Thaika. And what’s yours?”

Relaxing my posture and lowering my voice to a softer tone as I address the child, “Aaliyah, apprentice to Master Jeacon.” There is no reason to bring up my parents, parents that are not in this world. And even the mention of them brings me to a darker mood, so now I chose to never speak about them to another. 

Helgi, the now confirmed ghost of the girl who just passed, hollowed eyes widening, “And apprentice! That means you're a scholar or study magic right?!” At my soft amused nod, she did a small jump and clapped her hands, “Oh, I always wanted to learn magic! Do you know Ma and Pa were going to have me study on the Raven clan when I turned sixteen summers?!”

I smile at the excited girl, take a few steps closer to her and kneel down slightly to be at her eye height, “I bet you’re looking forward to that day. Magic is a wonderful thing to learn.” I made sure to not speak in past tenses so as not to anger or upset her, “But can you tell me about the game you're playing?”

She nodded enthusiastically, “Well~ the game started a while back, when it started to get warm and we've been playing ever since.”

Warm? Does she mean the fire?

My Comforting smile turned unsteady, “Can I ask you who started this game? The other player?” 

Helgi giggled at me, shaking her head, making her glowing white hair shatter, “I can’t tell you! It would ruin the game!!” Her smile now mischievous, “If you want to play the game will begin tomorrow night, so the other player can play too! You can’t have all the fun!!” 

Helgi suddenly looked up, mood taking a sudden turn. Following her gaze, I see she was looking up in the hole of the roof in a certain area allowing you to see through the second floor to outside. That little gap allowed a little ribbon of moonlight to shine in and from what I could guess, from where Helgi stood she could see the moon.

She turned back to me, a wide smile on her face after the odd mood, “Well, it’s time for me to go. Hope you join in the fun tomorrow.” The young ghost girl waved at me with such enthusiasm, it pains me to watch her because she should be alive with red on her cheeks, not just as after the image of what she once was. Before she disappears as quick and silent as she came. And I was left in the kneeling on the ground staring where she once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem.
> 
> I'm addicted to Animal Crossing and Fire Emblem: Three House. (Why is everyone so attractive in this game!!??)
> 
> My switch is practically on 24/7 and my couch now has a permanent hole from where I sit.


	14. Chapter 14

“So, Helgi huh.” Idgrod said solemnly, shaking her head, “The poor girl trapped in the middle world until this is settled and she is finally at peace.” Jeacon shakes his head with her, alongside some of the jarls' trusted advisors as we gather around a round table with a map of the Skyrim in the center. 

It was the next morning after my encounter with Helgi at her old house. I was exhausted after the night's activities and desperately wanted to sleep in, but I had a duty to complete and Jeacon was right outside my door at five am to wake me up to go meet with the jarl.

“And what of this game?” One of Idgrod advisors asked, voice griddle from under or overuse, his navy-blue robes appear black in the dim room, “A ghost playing a game is never a good thing, even especially when the ghost is young.”

“Sorus is right.” One of two female advisors in the room spoke up, her bleach hair making her seem older than her appearance, “How do we know if a vampire hasn't already corrupted her soul yet, or worse a daedra.” 

Here we go again.

They have been bickering for the last hour or two. When I was going over what happened, the six advisors would always stop and question me, doubting and dissecting everything I said. And I saw the looks some of them gave me, like I was a child who didn’t deserve to be here. They might be right about that, but they didn’t have so childish to cut into everything I say. And after a while, I grew tired of their tasteless treatment and sat back and watched them argue for the next hour.

“The ghost doesn’t matter,” Jeacon stepped forward from my side, speaking for the first time in this exhausting meeting. And for the first time, all the advisors were silent, all eyes were drawn to Jeacon, and I can’t blame them, he had that effect. 

He fingers with the talisman I find in the house, “What matters is this.” Before setting it down on the round table for all to see. “I found over forty of these talismans or dreamcatchers in the short search over the city I did and each one is giving off magic energy.”

The blue robed advisors grabbed the talisman, holding it up to his face, “It’s certainly giving off magic,” His aged nord face squinted, “and if you look closely, there are shade rune marks engraved on it.” 

_Shade runes?_ And even before the question formed in my head, one of the advisors looked at me in frustration, “ Don’t you even know the basics of the magic school, youngling.” He sighed like it was a great burden for him to say, “Curses, jinxes, charms and favors are a part of the magic schools of both Alteration and Illusion, which allow the users to cast spell to tamper with a person wellbeing, be it for good or bad. And when you apply those skills to Enchanting, you can make unique items with those effects.” The old man looked down at me from his high nose, “The term ‘shade’ is to classify the items of ill intent and the term ‘glamour’ for the good.”

My face was stone solid as I looked at the rude old man, but I managed to nod my head at him in appreciation of explaining this to me. The old man just turned away at the tilt of his nose in dismissal and I had to hold back the bile filling my throat, the simmer of summoning magic appearing up. But luckily Jeacon spoke before Gael forced him to summon himself.

Jeacon leaned on the table, arms on either side, “The runes on all of the talismans are all that of a mixture of level 5 misery and tragedy curses.” He sided eyed me, “Meaning that they can bring about many powerful misfortunes . Depression, aggression, extreme anxiety, paranoia, hallucinations. They can make people make mistakes, mistakes that can cause them to injure themselves or others due to their foul and unstable mood. And because of their high-class levels, talismans can affect more people at great range and leave more potent effects.” Jeacon looked toward the jarl, who was standing across from him, oddly quiet during this meeting, “They are causing the fog to be thicker and the people more erratic.”

Idgrod just looked down at the map, calm as the sea before a storm was about to hit, “Morthal is only second to Winterhold when it comes to mages and with over a hundred magic clans living within its walls,” Her amethyst eyes were as sharp as a raven talons as they started into Jeacon, “How did we miss this?” Her voice held more intent than the creature living in the swamps. 

The advisors shifted unsettling at her tone, I would have too if I wasn’t standing near Jeacon drowning presence. And Jeacon, he remained unfrazzled as he answered, “I don’t know but I plan to find out.”

The jarl stares at Jeacon, watching for something I can’t see before looking back down at the map. The next few seconds felt like hours as the tension in the room raised. The only sound was the crackling of the fireplace and the ruffling of the robes and dresses the advisors wore.

But eventually, after those defining moments, the jarl spoke again, “Gather half of our forces to meet in the keep, I have a few words to say to them.” Idgrod looked to her advisors, who all nodded in confirmation. 

Obviously, code for something else, something they probably don’t want me to hear. Everyone begins moving out of the room but there is something I need to know. 

“Wait.” I called out to them, the jarl and Jeacon stopped, and most of the advisors continued moving on, not sparing a glance toward me. “What about Helgi? Do we just leave her?”

The female advisor wearing a white cloak huffed at me, “It is an unfortunate fate, but the girl is dead, and we have more pressing matters to deal with than a young ghost who wants to play games.” Some of the remaining advisors near her nodded in agreement at her statement.

I felt something begin to boil in my chest as her dismissal, all the advisors' complete redundancy attitude towards me and the little girl who was once their citizen. The boiling was cold as I listened to her refusal of doing anything, but it grew hotter and hotter to the point I began to feel sweat start to pool on the back of my neck. And the tipping point when all the others agreed with her without hesitation.

_s**H**e**E**p_

Opening my mouth to say some words I never thought to say, I was stopped by a warm-cold hand gripping my arm, pulling me from my rising anger. Trailing the arm to the owner, it was Jeacon. Of course, it was him.

He pulled me back to his gentle side, and I realized that I was taking steps forward to the white cloaked advisor, who had her fist at her side, ready for something. Ready for me.

_Oh god, was I-_

Jeacon, steady as always turned his attention to the jarl, voice as unbothered of what might have transpired, “Allow my apprentice to deal with Helgi.” 

The jarl, in her burnt amber robe lined with gold, eyes half-lidded as they stared into his, “Do you think she can handle it. Ghosts, no matter how young can be as deceitful as one over thousand years old.”

“She can.” Jeacon said, short and direct. But it cooled the fury in my chest and softened my plotting mind.

She nodded and looked at me, who was slightly behind Jeacon, “Then I leave it to you.” And she and her advisors left the room, leaving me and Jeacon behind in the dim lit room. 

Jeacon let go of my arms and I immediately walked to the corner of the room to retrieve my black cloak. Each step was deafening in the silent room as I took deep breaths to calm myself from what happened, what could have happened and the embarrassing fact that Jeacon had to stop me. 

What was I about to do? Attack her? Kill her? All because she said some things I didn’t like. That’s not me, it would never be me. 

But why was it so easy to let go, to give into it.

And what if Jeacon never stopped me?

Putting up the cloak from the chair, I ran my hand down the thick cotton lined with fur inside, trying to pool myself from what happened. 

“It’s normal you know,” Jeacon began to speak from behind me. Turning to look at him, I saw he was leaning against the table, in an angle where it was gazing at me sideways, “The anger, I mean. It’s a normal thing when you’re younger. To have the fire, the headstrongness and the want to never be on the bottom, to be dismissed. Everyone goes through it.”

I turned away from him, wrapping my cloak around my shoulders and clamping it together, “Even you?”

“Especially me.” 

Turning back around, I walked to his side and stared down at the map of Skyrim. “So, what now?” I said, voice soft.

“Now,” Jeacon crossed his arms at his chest, “I’ll help the jarl with her troops and the plan she without a doubt has formed in her head. While you go give Helgi the peace she deserves.”

_Gave her peace? _I huffed weakly, now tired from all the arguing and the sudden spark of anger, “Do you honestly think I can do it? Help her?” _Why do you have so much faith in me?_

“Of course, you can.” He playfully pushed my arm with his elbow, “I taught you better than what that rude old hag of an advisor thinks you have.” 

I pushed him back, a small laugh leaving me at the name he called the advisor. Jeacon pushed himself up and walked to the door, and as he did, he said from over his shoulder, “And what happened to the girl who fought even though she knew she couldn't win.”

And with that he was gone, and I went back to stare at the map.

_Yeah, what happened to that girl? Did she even exist?_

____________________________________________________________________________

The sun was still tall in the sky as I walked over a fallen branch in the somewhat marshlands. After leaving the meeting hall in the jarl manor, I wonder for a while in the city trying to find something to do in the meantime before the ‘game’ begins at nighttime. And as I was walking past a huge green house with the scent of lavender and honeysuckle, I got an epiphany.

A reckless and without a doubt stupid epiphany, but an epiphany, nonetheless.

My boots sunked into a muddy puddle at each step, sending dirty water to splash up and the sound of sucking moisture to ring in my ear, I cringe at each second. 

The thing I want to do requires a location with plenty of space and no people around. Well, I could do it in town, but I’ll probably gun down or should I say, spelled down due to the possible commotion. So, here I am, walking in a swamp a little away from the city. Not too far where I’m not in the walls or can’t see it, or too close where people are working, and walking passed me.

Turning around a long hanging tree with some crows preached on its branches, I think I found the perfect spot. 

The ground was still mushy with wet dirt and grass but was a lot drier than anything I saw in town, way fewer puddles and soon to be ponds. The clearing was small with five full grown willow trees that had no leaves on the branches and the bark instead of being a rich brown was a dull grey. Everything was grey actually. The sky, the plants, the murky water, It was like a grey filter was cost upon the entire land. 

There was some color in the clearing. The few long-stemmed flowers that were growing against the trees were a shocking blue color with white dotted marks on the petals. And there were huge striking white slabs of flat stones lined up in a circle in the center. Walking up to them, I realize they reach up to my waist. 

Running a hand over the flat stone, it was perfectly smooth, like it was hand carved. 

_Hope this is not a sacrificial altar._

I jumped onto the stone, adjusting my cloak and sat crisscross with my hands in my lap, and just stared at my hands debating if I should go along with my thoughts.

What I’m about to do would either result in my death or becoming something amazing. 

Life or death. A 50/50 chance.

Humming, I tilt my head up to gaze at the cloudy sky and half listening to the loud crows screeching from the treetops as I try to think of what I should do. And at that moment a memory appeared in my head, a very recent one at that.

_“And what happened to the girl who fought even though she knew she couldn't win.”_

Well Jeacon, you’re about to miss the very thing you wanted.

Pooling magic into my hand, watching the familiar teal-white arcane symbol appear floating in my hand and feeling for the link of my summoning blessing, I searched for the being I wanted, and it wasn’t hard to find. Unlike Gael, who felt calm and as gentle as a breeze, just flowing with the wind. This being this beast was a force against nature.

Anger, bloodlust, uncontrollable, insatiable.

It didn’t try to hide as I searched for it and when I grabbed its metallic tasting link, it lashed back at me with the might of the army, almost seemingly burning me in the process. But I manage to ignore it, before focusing and pulling the mental connection with the same ferocity.

The magic symbol shattered in my hand and I looked up to a bigger one appearing a few feet from me. The air stilled as I waited for it, no him to rush through the gate, my body tensed further in each moment passed, ready to fight back if need be. But my heart betrayed the confidence I had in my mind, beating like a stampede in my heart and veins. I felt like I was on fire. 

But a part of me, apart from deep within, looked forward to the meeting and once again just like my first kills, it made me wonder if I was ready to defend myself or was I ready to fight and kill again.

Taking deep breath as I watched a massive black-red paw break though the bottom half of the floating rotating symbol. After one paw was through, talons cutting the ground unintentionally, the next came with the bulging chest and the quill cover leopard-like head with neon yellow eyes. The magic symbol disintegrated like paper in water as the red beast stalked out calmly and even on the platform and distance from him, he still towered over me. 

My body stiffened against my will, back straightening to a line and my head facing perfectly straight ward with my eyes appearing worryingly but guarded. Ready to leap to whatever direction should he attack. 

But he didn’t.

And instead gazed at me with such emotion, such intent, in his abyss eyes of gold acid with oddly calmness. Before he looked at me with anger, disgust even and now I don't know what he thinks of me. And that fact worried me the most. _It’s always the calm, the quiet ones you have to look out for. A lesson I learned very well back on earth. _

Keeping my position, the same, I stared right back into those void-like eyes, even though it felt like I was being sucked into something I would never escape. Even the screaming crows watching in the trees were silent and the fog that usually touched, clung to everything was gone from the clearing, almost as if it was too scared to even attempt to touch the beast, let alone try to weaken it. It was just me and him.

But then he did something unexpected. He laid down on the ground, closing his eyes and let out a huff before settling down in a comfortable position. 

_What? _

My eyes actually widen as I watch him, eyes drawn to the bulging muscles that lined on his mostly jet-black body as it flexed to lay down. His long razor-sharp claws were almost completely embedded into the ground and the quills that were covering its entire body were now pushed back into it didn’t look like he had them and instead just had scales.

He didn’t attack me. Forcefully, I loosen my body and placed my hands on my thighs, eyes still not leaving the beast in front of me. Watching its snout breath in and out deeply as it went into heavy rest or sleep, allowed me to put my mind to ease and think about what happened.

I actually thought it would leap at me again, wanting to tear me apart for creating summoning it. But it’s now resting peacefully a few feet from me like nothing happened and dare I say, trust one another. 

But what changed in between the first time I summoned him and this time? Biting my lip, I pondered on it. Was it because he was just mad to be summoned right after being created? Or was it because he just didn’t know me and in the time traveling to Morthal saw how I am? 

Hearing the deep, rumbling coming from the red beast chest as its entire moved at each breath had me questioning. 

Or maybe it was something else?

Looking up at the still cloudy sky, I say I still have at least a few hours before the sun sets. Guess I can use this time to train a little bit. Squaring my shoulders back, closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath, I steady my breathing and loosen my body to go to a meditative state, feeling the active flow of my magic as it pools magic to keep the red beast out. It's a good train to strengthen my magic power and control.

_Red beast,_ I suppose I can’t call him that forever. Peeking my eyes open, studying the being in front of me, trying to find a name fitting for him. It is a him as I could feel it on the bond, the link between us. And after a short while, one name stood out from the others.

“Oni” _demon_. I called out, not sure if he could hear me, “That will be your name.” 

_Demons can do terrible things, but they can also make you stronger if you survive._

Closing my eyes to fully go into meditation, I completely missed the opening of the gold abyss eyes as they study me back.

____________________________________________________________________________

The graveyard was chilly as I walked into its iron gilded gates as the moon lingered above and the fog creeped the ground. Walking under the metal arc way of the entrance, my boots crackled the grass as the moisture from the rain and fog had already begun to freeze the ground from the brisk night. It was just me in a dark cemetery looking for a ghost girl in a vampire infested city at night. The beginning of a horror movie, where the stupid investigating person dies first.

But I was ready. My sword and daggers clean and ready on my waist and back. Healing potions resting in a small pouch tied to a belt hoop, and my magic ready for what happens at full power after that one exhausting hour of having Oni out. But that time made me able to test my limits and push them.

_I got this, _I thought as I tried to reassure myself that I was capable of doing this, able to show that Jeacon placed his trust in someone who deserved it. I don’t want to fail him.

The cemetery was quiet and still as the air, not even the crickets dared talked here. Which was odd as I wasn’t that far from the city, only a two-minute walk from the middle of the city. The graveyard wasn’t located in the outside of the city but in the mid-back of everything, making it away from the city square and most of the homes and greenhouses. 

But this was too quiet to be considered normal.

Slowly walking to a snail pace, I scoured the area for anyone as well as looked down at the graves, hoping to find Helgi resting place. Some of the graves were stone tablets with names carved in them and others were slabs of metal ranging from steel to even glass and dwarven metal, obviously the wealthier of the people. But some of what I could see were written in languages I didn’t know, one looked like it was written in Greek words. There are other languages in this world right? Other than the dragon tongue and Ancient Nordic. Hmm, I'll learn more about that later. 

Many minutes had passed as I walked row from row, looking for the right grave with no luck. Eventually, I stopped, placing my hands on my hips, looking up at the cloudy night sky and letting out a sigh. She was supposed to be her right? Little ghost her and what I remember from the games all pointed here, and I've been searching a while in this not-so big graveyard. What to do, what to-

** _Crack!!!!_ **

A screeching and breaking sound ringed off in the formerly silent cemetery, turning the right in the direction I couldn’t see much as there were large trees and brush blocking my way. But there was a cobble stone path leading that way. 

_Another part of the cemetery, maybe?_

Going to the walkway and following the path, My heart leaped beats as I walked closer to the sound that kept on repeating. No one in their right mind would cause such a ruckus in a cemetery in the dead of night. Well, maybe a ghost would.

As I walked closer, the tree brush stopped as I made it to another small graveyard. There were only about six rows of tombstones, three on each side of the cobble stoned walkway, each with their own unique headpieces, and two black metal branches placed in the far back of the either sides. But I didn’t see anyone and the sound of something being dragged continued. Following with my eyes, I see that the path was leading to a small hill to the left. I was unable to see what was on it due to the rock cliff it was stationed on and the fog on top hiding it. But that was where the sound was coming, and where I must go.

Gathering my wits, I walked on up to the hilltop, pooling lightning magic to both hands just in case. 

My heels sank into the wet soil of the ground, each step was slower the next as the sound grew louder and the noise of someone grunting became apparent. Taking deep, slow breaths I Attempt to slow my heart as I meet with the scenery of up top of the hill.

Even with the moon being the only source of light, I was able to see clearly of what lies in front of me. 

A few gravestones scatter around the small cliffside, all mostly a grey-white stone, as the fog slither in between them, making it hard to read the engravement on them. And to the far back was a dig up grave as a woman in black attempting to pull the coffin from its resting place, her back facing me as she was looking at something in the hole crouching. 

_What then?_

My eyes widened, shocked by the sight in front of me. My mouth opens and closes as I try to gather what to do next. 

Only in novels and movies have I heard of people, who are so disrespectful enough to dig up a person's grave. And to see someone do it in front of me filled with disgust. Taking a step forward, “Excuse m-”

I was unable to finish the word before the woman whipped around, faster than my eyes could catch. Her pearl white long _fanged_ teeth made her dead pale skin appear tanned, and demonic burning black slit red eyes on full display as she hissed at me, face completely drawn back like a cat would when threatened. My eyes were the size of quarters as I took her in. The sharp, talon black nails on each hand, that appeared easy to tear through flesh. Hair black as a raven feather in tied back braids. A black commoner dress that made her hair ink like. Face with heavy lines as if she was an elderly lady. Teeth, both bottom and top, longer than my pinky and strong than a blade. 

If it wasn’t for the very obvious facial features, that I’m sure she could hide like Alva, I wouldn’t be able to tell she was a vampire. She could have been a normal person that I walked past without a second thought.

And that thought scared me the most.

Before I was able to gather myself, she screeched out to me, voice like a piercing siren, “Stay away from her!!!” And before I had a second to process what was happening, she leaped toward me at a supernatural speed, hands spread outwards for my throat. 

_Shit! _

Dashing a hard right, a gasp whimpered out my mouth as her claws met with my left side, my waist. It burned like I was touched by fire and I felt the pour of my blood side down my body, soaking into my tunic. And she smelt it as her screeching grew louder and I could almost feel the hungry grin that sets on her lips. 

It hurts, but not as nearly as bad due the thumping of my chest as the adrenaline kicked in and my fight-vs-flight set into motion. And in a quick effort to protect myself from another attack, I jerked my left hand behind me, flailing, casting a lightning bolt at the vampire before she could turn around to attack me again. 

From the speedy dash she made toward me and me dodging her, she was behind me, side facing me. And when she turned to go for me again, mouth wide open with teeth high in the air, she was met face first with a lightning spell to the face. 

The sound was something I would never forget. The sudden boom of a lightning bolt at close range made my ears ring. But the sound of flesh burning and sizzling as her face melted. The popping and hissing. Her hollowing scream as her face disintegrated and blood bleeding out and cauterizing at the same time. She fell to the ground, hands clutching her face as she cried out, still mumbling the words, “_she’s mine, she’s all mine.”_

I watched from over her a few feet away. My eyes widened to the sight before me and my heart was booming like a stampede, but my body and my mind was dead still, steady. Like I was taking a run instead of standing over a dying person. Staggering back a few paces, I bite my lip hard, tasting blood as my eyes wander away from the female vampire. _What is wrong with me? Why am I like this?_

“Helgi? My dear, where are you?” The wounded vampire said, struggling to get off her knees. Her face made my stomach turn as her completely left side of her face was charred off, I couldn’t even tell where her eye or mouth was. Her voice held a hissing tone mixed with loving affection as she looked in a direction that held nothing, “Just as I promise, you and I will be together forever. _Us forever_.” Her voice trailing off at the end. 

_Does she mean it like what I think she means? _My disgust over her face turned into disgust over her entire being. People who are lust after children deserve the worst. 

Turning to her completely and raising my hand, I pulled on the power of lightning again, feeling its untamable wraith and the tingling of my hand, I sent one last crackling bolt to her heart to finish her, turning away before her body hit the ground in a solid thump.

It was quiet now, with only the sound of blood pulsing in my ears and the occasional blowing of the wind. But my thoughts filled that void. 

Why is it easy to take a person's life? Why do I feel such coldness as it happens? It’s like I don’t care about what I’m doing. 

_I should care!!_ Running a rough hand, the same hand that killed, though my hair, feeling hair strands being ripped out from the harsh treatment. These aren't just people on a screen anymore, they’re real, breathing people. People I kill without hesitation or emotion. 

_What did the gods do to me?_

“Laelette!!! Are you here? Laelette please answer me!!!” A loud male voice called out. Turing the path that led to the hill, a man with blond hair and farming clothes appeared with a metal lantern burning brightly in his hands. I froze in place as he squinted at me when he saw me. His eyes widened at the blood pouring from my waist and gasped in horror as his eyes trailed to the body laying behind me. He dropped the lantern and rushed towards the body, completely unworried about me standing there.

Sliding to the side, I let him rush past me and crouch at the body. He went to turn her over as she was on her side, the reminder not burnt hair blocking her face, but stopped before he touched her. I could hear him swallowing hard as his hands shake and twitched, but eventually he gained the courage and turned over. 

A choking gasp left his mouth as he took in the not so pretty sight, and then he saw them. Her still pearl dagger shaped teeth still peek through her mouth and her one still visible eye that was slitted like a cat with a devilish red and black.

His voice wobble as he spoke, hands reaching but not touching her, “L-l-laelette? N-no, no this can’t be. Not a vampire, anything but that.” He bowed his head as he broke out into silent sobs, forehead resting on her arm.

My eyes squeezed shut, heading slightly looking away. I did this. She was obviously important to him and I took from him, even if she tried to kill me first. My heart ached as I weakly choked out to him, “I-I’m sorry.” Fidgeting where I stood as I watched a man grieved for his loved one, “For what it is worth.”

Oh god, I don’t even know what to say in these types of situations. I shouldn’t have to.

The man didn’t turn to me and swallowed hard a couple of times before speaking, Nordic accent heavy as the sadness took over, “N-no, it’s better this way. For her to rest in peace instead, instead of whatever this life was.” He touched the side of her face that was unburnt, And even from behind him, I could see the teardrops fall onto her robe. “Oh, Laelette. What happened to you? Alva told me you want to join the Stormcloaks. You were supposed to be happy which is why I let you go.” 

He broke down in tears again and I decided to leave him be, quietly telling him under my breath that I would send a guard up. 

I turned to that, but a sudden glow stopped me. Looking over to where Laelette was digging up a coffin, was the little ghost girl herself, Helgi.

Approaching her, even with her ghostly glowing face I was able to detect sadness in her face, lips curled down and eyes barely open as they looked at Laelette’ s dead body. They widened when they turned to me, “Thanks for finding me before Laellete did.” Her joy filled voice from before was nowhere to be found, “it was better for you to find me instead of her.”

She looked back to the grieving man, “That’s Thonnir, Laelette’ s husband. He was always kind to me, Laelette too. They called me the daughter they never could have.” For someone so young, she sighed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. But she spoke, fakely, and told me, “Laelette started to spend time with that new pretty lady in town after she lost her last baby, found comfort in a friend. But then she changed.”

Helgi looked down, her transparent foot kicking a pebble, “And then she came to my house. Papa wasn’t there, but Mama was. They argued for a while and then I heard a big boom, it became so quiet.” She stopped again and I went to tell her stop as this conversation was hard for her, but she continued before I had a chance, “Laelette came to my room and hugged me, saying that we will be together forever. And then the room got hot and she kissed my neck and it was cold again.”

Taking a step forward, “Helgi, you don’t-”

She cut me off, a wide smile on her glowing face, “I’m tired now so I’m going to go to sleep for a while.” Even though she acts naive, I think she knows what happened. “See you later, Aaliyah”

And she was gone just as fast as she came, leaving me with more questions than answers.

I took one final look at Thonnir and Lealette. And with the moonlight shining down on them as they peek through the clouds, they looked ethereal. Lealette spread out on her back as if stargazing and ready for the gods to take her as Thonnir prayed over her by her side. It was a Shakespeare story in the making, one that I made.

With a hand pressed to my side, I started my solemn walk to the inn to inform Jeacon of what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeacon was in my room at the inn when I arrived, seated in the chair at the small table reading a book with three candles lit. He looked up the second the door opened and scanned me over, and eyes going straight for where I’m still bleeding from on my waist, a hand pressed against it. 

“What caused it?” He shut his book, placing it on the table.

“Vampire.”

His sharp and all-knowing eyes shot straight to mine and ordered me, “Lay down now.” 

I did, now laying on the bed with my shirt slightly raised for both of us could see the wound. Leaning up, I sucked in a breath as I saw it for the first time. Three long claw marks reaching from my front and back of my waist. It looks more like a saber cat gave me this injury than a person due to how deep and long it goes on as crimson blood dripped from it. I could see my pulsating flesh as I took breaths. 

_Oh god_, my head hazed as I looked at it and now that I’m laying down, away from anything trying to kill me, my adrenaline finally left my body, leaving me with the pain of being almost sliced into pieces. And hurt it did.

Hissing under my breath at the sharp burning pain, I leaned my head back on the pillow of the body, desperately trying not to cry. It was like an active fire burning against my skin, the pain doubling as the cold air of the room brushed on it, adding oil to the flame. 

_Shit, shit, shit. These hurts. I wasn’t even stabbed and I’m at the point of crying. _

But luckily Jeacon stepped in, placing a golden glowing hand of restoration magic to the wound, and like a mother's touch, the pain was lessening to nothingness. Letting out a sigh of relief, I reached a hand up to wipe the sweat on my brow but stopped as my blood stained them. Holding them up, watching on the warm dim lighting the blood dripped from my fingertips to down my wrist, I wondered when have this become so normal to me.

“So, how was your day?” Jeacon asked. I leaned up a little to gaze at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as his magic glowing hand was still healing me. He reached up his other hand and the same purple swirled magic before appearing in his hand in the shape of a sphere and leaving with a small blue glass potion bottle in its place. He handed it to me, “Drink up.” 

Taking it and popping the top off of it with my teeth, I said “You’ll have to teach that to me.” Before shooting the mix herb drink back, most likely a cure diseases potion, almost choking due to the taste and from the position I’m in.

He hummed, “We shall see about that. Now, tell me about what transpired.”

And I did. From where I went after the meeting and summoning Oni, which he frowned at me and said I should have never used unstudied magic by myself. And then I told him about what happened at the graveyard with Laellete, Thonnir and seeing Helgi before informing a nearby guard and coming back here.

Jeacon nodded at some of the parts and drew his hand away as he was finished with healing and went to stand up, but stopped to ask me, “Why didn’t you drink your healing potions?” Pointing the small pouch that was in my belt hoop. Popping myself up on my elbow, I looked at the in-question bag, mouth slightly parted as I did forget about it, “Oh.”

Jeacon huffed a laugh as he stood, “Oh indeed.”

“And what about you?” I sat up on the bed, pulling my shirt up a little to see the wound, or former wound as it was completely gone with not even a scar in place. It sucks that I’m unable to use restoration magic. “What did you do after the meeting? What happened after the jarl summoned half of her men?”

He moved to where he sat moments ago, picking up the book, “Just going over new protocols and strengthening the night watch.” 

“That’s it?” He nodded, yet I didn’t believe him all the way, but I dropped it and raised it from the wooden bed to my bag in the corner of the room to pull out a shirt to wear. 

I heard Jeacon begin to walk to the door and call over my shoulder, still searching through the bag, “What about Alve?” She needs to be dealt with. For Laelette, for Thonnir, for Thaika, and especially for Helgi.

He continued walking and I heard a screech as the door opened, but he stopped long enough to say these words, “We’ll deal with her tomorrow, rest up for now.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

The walk to Alva’s house was awfully joyful as for once the sun was out, beaming down on the townspeople who were taking full advantage of it. Mothers out with baskets of goods, fathers dressed in dirty clothes to work the fields and mines, children out playing and soaking up the sun rays before they are gone. But the weather was odd. Didn’t Jeacon say the fog was being made by the cursed talisman to weaken the people. What changed? Did the jarl do something?”

Anyway, what irony. We’re going off to kill a vampire on a perfect summer day. 

_That is what we’re going to do right? Kill her._ I thought as we turned a corner, I was following Jeacon as he obviously knew the way for some reason. There was no good reason to keep her alive and if I’m not mistaken, there will be a journal of hers that will have information on the master vampire. But since this is real life and not a game, what villain, or a person doing something they shouldn’t, keep physical evidence saying that they're doing something terrible. 

But this leaves a bad taste in my mouth. 

Biting my lip, something that is becoming a bad habit, I can’t help but think of what we’re doing. This will be the first time we, I, ever actively went out to find and kill a person. All the other times I was killed were self-defense. They attacked first and I just defended myself, not wanting to die. And now I’m doing the exact opposite and I don’t know how I feel about it, even if it was for a good cause.

Peeking at the man walking beside me, I could tell this was not his first time doing something like this. Jeacon, in his regal rich navy-blue ensemble that matched his black one with the wolf pelt resting on his shoulder, looked like he was a casual stroll or on his way to a meeting. Unhurried, unbothered of what to come.

We eventually made it to her house as Jeacon walked onto the pouch of a little cute one-story house made with a birch wood with the roofing and accents being a dark brown. Lily of the valleys and deathbells were painted all-round the home with a seating area of chairs and table on the pouch to the far deck. It was pretty home.

While I spent those few moments studying the home, Jeacon went straight to the door and I hurried to follow him. Looking over his shoulder, I see Jeacon placing his right hand over the, probably locked, door. His spread hand flared a rusted brown as a cloak of a rippling fire engulfed it before he thrusted his hand forward, sending the power to the lock at the door. And the second the power touched it, I heard the sound of metal breaking and shifting from within. Jeacon turned the door handle and it cracked open, and we were in, all within seconds.

_What was that? And can I learn that? I would never have to use lockpicks if I do I, _I crept behind Jeacon as he went in first, and before I was able to examine the room or shut the door behind me, we were getting attacked. 

A Nordic man with ginger colored hair and the build of someone who worked hard labor, was sitting on a chair that was placed directly in front of the entrance door and leaped at us automatically when Jeacon walked in. He didn’t get far as Jeacon waved his hand, this time with the misty air of emerald green and the charging heavy man fell face-first to the ground, snoring now echoing in the cold room.

Jeacon wasn’t even fazed by it and just walked over to his sleeping body and began scanning the room. Hastily shutting the down gently, I stared at Jeacon bewildered, hard to believe just how much power he had. 

With only the gestures with his hand he was able to break a lock and put someone to sleep instantly. This is the first time I ever seen him use his magic in anything other than magic demonstration and that bandit attack when traveling. And watching his face, blank with no left or tilt on it, eyes that for once looked black instead of amber, as he scoured the room, kind of frightened me.

Blinking my eyes, I needed to focus on the objective and finally scanned the room for anything. 

It was normal looking home for Skyrim. The front room contained the kitchen area to the left that held a fireplace with pots and table of food, and to the right was a living room with light wood chairs and a long table. Bookshelf lined the walls by the table, colors ranging from bright greens and blue filled the shelfs, making the room more aesthetically pleasing. Large white stained clay pots held whiter colored lily of the valleys and decorative pillows of blue were placed in some of the chairs.

I walked to the bookshelf, hoping to find something odd among them, but was stopped by Jeacon as I was passing his side. He held out his arm before I passed him, making me turn to him in question. Jeacon said nothing, only nodded his nod to the small hallway slightly right of us, mostly likely where the bedroom was located.

Jeacon moved first, footsteps completely silent, and I followed after him trying to do the same. The first room was a small bathing room with a wooden tub in the back and a Vanity covered in perfume and oils, no toilet. One time I was glad about was that this world does have plumbing, dwemer based, but still plumbing. But only the wealthy cities and people have them in their homes and businesses. Unfortunately, meaning I had to use the bathroom outside for the past four months of living here when I’m not in my cabin in the woods back in Falkreath.

The next room was a bedroom with a double bed with green covers and a long dresser with a vase of white flowers sitting on top of it, the room was empty and Jeacon walked right past it to the last door in the hall. 

Stopping at Jeacon's side as we examined the door, it was the only door that was closed in the hall. Jeacon went to turn the knob but it didn’t open, the sound of clicking and banging filled the empty air. 

“Locked from the inside.” Jeacon hummed before placing his hand on the door, making it take on the same rust color magical glow as the glow steeped into the door. And the matter of seconds the sound of locks being undo echoed out and Jeacon turned the knob again, this time opening to him. The door led to a long dark stairway leading basement, the candle holders on the walls were unlit and the only light provided was coming from the hallway we were in. 

_I need that,_ Trailing after him I feel my nervousness grow as I grip my dagger. This was going to lead to a fight, it always does in Skyrim from what I’m learning. But maybe Jeacon actually wants her alive for questioning or she’ll surrender. I hope anyway. 

The stairway went on longer than I expected or maybe that was because of my anxiety, but eventually we made it to the door at the end, my right hand tightened on my blade and I filled the other with lightning magic.

We stopped in front of the door and Jeacon turned to me and said quietly, “Stay at the doorway once I open it, Okay?” I nodded in his command and he opened the door.

And waiting for us was the Alva, the person we came here for. Still as deadly beautiful as I saw her last.

She was coming out of her black well-made coffin when Jeacon opened the door and her head snapped to us, her eyes widening in shock before they narrowed and hissed at us. Her eyes morphing to the same demonic red and black silted that glowed in the dim room as she opened her mouth, her extended canine teeth bare to us. And gone was the beautiful Alva and in place was a being with harsh lines that made her underworldly as her face was pushed back and higher, appearing just as what I think a vampire would look like.

Alva, using her vampire speed, dashed out of her coffin, making her mustard color dress to flow behind her as she reappeared next to it. But that didn’t last long as she disappeared again in a mute flash of red as she turned invisible. Gone as if she was never there.

Whipping out my dagger and summoning cracking lightning in the other, my heart pounded in my chest just as it always does. I don't ever get used to fighting in this world, but I had a job to do. Straightening up and taking a breath, I held my position that Jeacon told me to do, and I waited for the attack that Alva might send my way.

But it never came.

As soon as she was gone, she reappeared again as Jeacon jerked his hand outward in front of him, an azure blue arcane magic symbol forming around his wrist. The symbol was simple and was made up of two thin lines of the rich blue that even though solid, I was able to tell it was rotating around his wrist. And in between those lines where words, no runes in an ancient language that I didn’t know. They looked similar to the runes of the fire and frost mines, but the marked edges had more flow to them, almost looking like calligraphy as some runes ended with a swirl. 

Jeacon thrusted his hand out in front of him, the magic symbol moving to the palm of his hand as the air shifted around it. And as soon as he did that, a force of air, power that rivaled a hurricane left his hand as a cyclone formed around him, sending the room into disarray. Books, candles, paper, tables, chairs, and even the heavy looking coffin was thrown around the room. And one of the things that was caught in the sudden storm was Alva as she reappeared by Jeacon side before being dragged across the room, her back made a bone shattering sound as she was slammed against it. Her mouth opened as she gave a silent scream. 

I lifted my arms up, trying to shield myself from the harsh winds as I still stood in the doorway. What do I do in this type of situation? Can I even do anything? Looking at Jeacon, whose back was to me, I faltered. What is going on with him? I’ve never seen him this aggressive before. 

Alva, groaning in pain with her former pristine appearance gone, weakly rose to her knees, hand clutching her stomach in pain. Her face, once so innocent now, held great disgust and anger as she spit out at us, eyes huge in rage, “You filthy mortals!!!! You could have served a higher pur-” 

She was cut off as her talking was now that of her screaming. Her yellow dress turned into that of tar. Pale, porcelain skin darkening to a crisp. Hair once a rich coffee brown disintegrating into dust as a void darkness devoured her body and I felt the power of the sun where I stood. Fire, flames. Black fire.

Jeacon set her on fire at the wave of his hand.

But luckily, for her and for me, her screaming ended as soon as it came as she was reduced into ashes in mere seconds, the odd fire leaving as it came. And I was left gasping where I stood at where the former person stood.

What the fuck?

What the actual fuck?!

My mouth opened and closed like a fish, eyes just as wide as one, as my gaze darted from where she stood and Jeacon was still in his position in the center of the room, back towards me. My stomach felt heavy and light at the same time as I tried to gather myself. And oddly enough my heart didn’t change beat as I witnessed that. But I couldn’t believ-

“You can wait upstairs if you want.” Jeacon asked me, still not facing me. And his voice, the voice that is always calm no matter what, the voice that soothed me when needed and guided me always. For once, that voice scared me.

I nodded mutely, turned around and walked back upstairs quietly as a mouse. Hroggar was still passed out of the floor when I reached the living area, face down to the floor. I considered moving him so he could breathe easier but stopped as he could wake up. Walking to the cooking area where the fire was still burning, I crossed my arms on my chest and leaned on my left hip.

What was that actually? Did he really just do that? Biting my lip, I rubbed my stomach attempting to ease the tension that boiled within it and also to absentmindedly feel where a scar would have been if Jeacon did heal me.

I won’t lie, He scared me in that moment. One second he was calm and the next he was calm as he was watching a person who caused him to burn alive. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t move, he didn’t react. No emotion at all and that terrified me because I don’t know what he will do next.

A bitter laugh escaped my mouth, what am I talking about? I’m the last person who should judge him. The girl from another world, who gets excited when it comes to fighting and looks forward to the next kill. A girl who doesn't know what is becoming her. 

I could tell Jeacon was in a bad mood since last night. He was quieter and when usually when I get hurt doing something stupid, he’d a whole hour-long lecture waiting for me. But yesterday was silent, he healed me and left. 

But maybe something just happened yesterday when he went with jarl. The advisors getting on his nerves like mines.

I never thought he would act the way he did today.

But I suppose I don’t know Jeacon enough to say that.

The sound of wood squeaking alerted me that I am no longer alone. Looking over my shoulder, it was Jeacon, of course, with a brown leather bonded book in his hand as he made his way to me. He stopped a few feet away from me as if to give me time to run as he scanned my face, probably looking for any sign of fear. But I gave him no tell, placing on the face I use when dealing with clients back on earth. Jeacon, even though sometimes rude, is considerate in his hidden and untold ways. 

I spoke first, breaking the deafening silence, “Find anything?” while purposely looking down at the book in his hand. He nodded and gave it to me, “Alva’s journal, what a foolish thing to keep around.”

The book was heavy as it was passed into my grasp, well over a hundred pages with other paper and drawing jammed in between. Flapping to a random page I read a journal entry.

_Sundas, The 2nd of Sun’s Dawn 4E199,_

_I hate it here. The water, the land, the air! It’s ruining my hair and dresses. And the mud!! I had to throw out three pairs of perfectly good slips because of it! _

_Dame it!! Why was I sent out for this mission? Why not Bella or Tia!? I bet they are both laughing at me back in the coven._

_\------_

And then she went on about how she hated those girls and that she will get back at them, and how she hated Mortal and wished to go to Solitude.

Flapping to a page in the middle of the book, I read another entry.

_Tirdas, The 14th of Rain’s Hand 4E199,_

_You know what I learned about men in these few hundred years of being alive. They’re easy. All you have to have are three simple things. The innocence, the weakness, and the virginity. Those things will make any man fall for you. _

_The innocent appearance will catch their eye. Doe eye, shining hair, adorable smile, acting coy to their advances as if you don’t understand what they want. They can’t resist corrupting it, owning it. _

_The weakness holds their attention. Every guy loves girls that are weak because if they're with them, they can protect and care for the little girl, show her they have everything they need and want. They love it when they have someone completely reliant on them, it boosts their egos._

_And finally, the virginity. It took me many years to understand this one, but once I did, I had the best times of my existence. Your virginity made them want you, lust for you. You have something that has yet to be given and they want that. It's a competition, but you must never give it up for you will lose if you don’t. Taunt them with it, make them chase you and you will have everything. I have over a hundred guards and workers under my control in this city because of it._

_I suppose that's why the good girls always win. I’m not one, but luckily I learned how to be one._

_\------_

Well damn. I’m actually impressed and completely understands what she’s talking about. Guys will always want the pure one, the cute and innocent one. They always win in the end. 

Mental shaking my head from those trailing thoughts, dark thoughts, I flipped to one of the last pages of the journal for anything that confirms that there is a master vampire near the city.

_Loredas, The 5th of Heartfire 4E199,_

_The others are growing impatient and anxious, they want to attack the city now and I agree with them. We have been in this city for close to a year now, weakening it and Seducing the people. It’s the perfect time to do it, with the war raging on and the bandits growing bold. It’s the perfect time to strike and make this place our feeding grounds._

_But Master Movarth said we must wait, it's not time yet and we must continue the plan by planting the seeds. _

_And those ‘seeds’ or talismans or whatever they’re called!! There’s something off about them and when I brought it up with Master he said it only affects the humans, and we have nothing to worry about._

_But Alec said he swore on his bloodline that something is off about them and as he placed them around the city. He said he heard whispering. What are these things and where did Master get them from?_

_Anyway, there’s a new pair in the city. One man and woman. The man I’m staying far away from, he’s too intimidating for my taste and his eyes, I can’t read them. He’s powerful, I can tell, and I don’t want to stand in his way. _

_The lady on the other hand, intrigues me. Her beauty is something even I have to admit, is unmatched. Hair sliver as the moon, eyes like golden leaves, face like a doll I once had as a child. And she's a songstress on the rise, that will play useful if we turn her to our side. It’s always a good thing to have people on the inside or maybe one of the coven members will keep her as a pet. _

_Luckily from what I learned in my short conversation with her, she's only just entered adulthood and still naive, making her easy to manipulate. All I need is to talk to her again and she’s mine._

_\---------_

Naive huh

Shutting the book, I handed back to Jeacon who was waiting for me to finish reading. “Who’s Movarth?” I knew already but I needed to get this going and maybe there was more to the story.

“A vampire who is said to have died long ago.” Jeacon opened the book, flapping through the pages, “ Ironic enough, he was once an accomplished vampire hunter and trainer in the Fighters Guild before turning into the very thing he hated by a vampire pretending to be a priest.” Jeacon’s flapping halted as a page caught his interest. He read using his finger, tapping it against the paper as he found a part that he was looking for, “And it appears that he is nearby with his coven.” Jeacon hummed, shutting the book and began walking to the day.

He stopped abruptly, holding that position before looking back at me and for the first time this day, his eyes was softer and no longer held their edge as the end of his lip was turned down and eyes half opened, “Are you alright?”

_Am I alright? I don’t think anyone is completely alright, _But I nodded and allowed a half smile to appear on my face.

He shows me his cruel side and then goes back to being nice. Jeacon, that’s the start of an abusive relationship.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just shocked and all.” Uncrossing my hands, I walked past him, my shoulder slightly touching his arm as I opened the front door. Peeking over to him from my shoulder with a gentle look on my face, “To the jarl’s right? After we call a guard for the man.”

Jeacon didn’t move and appeared bewildered by me. Face lax, mouth slightly parted, eyebrows frowned down in thought as if something was wrong with me. “Yes.” His voice held the confusion in it as he followed me out

And he’s right, there is something wrong with me and I have no right to judge his actions when I probably would have done the same and liked it.

Calendar of the Elder Scrolls world


	16. Chapter 16

To say the jarl was pissed would have been an understatement. 

“Damn them all!!” Idgrod aged face scrunched back in anger and disgust. Her wrinkles were pulled to the point I would think they were war paint, white teeth slightly bared, and her eyes were like a beast that was threatened and soon to be unleashed. “And Movarth Piquine, I thought he was dead?”

The blue robed advisor spoke up, his voice was oddly calm from what he just heard, “He was, it appears the said killer failed.” He folded his hands into his long sleeves, “He must have had outside help. There was no way he could have escaped all the vampire hunters that were after him on his own.”

The jarl shook her head in disappointment, running a hand down her face, “It’s a sad day when a man so good, so respected turns into a monster.” She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, the softness she once held now gone as steel took it place. “We have to change our plan, move the-”

I zoned out as they began planning their next movement. Turning my head from where I stood from behind to the side of the round table. I saw no need for me to take part in this meeting and let Jeacon handle telling them what happened. Also, the advisors gave me this stink eye when I arrived, and I didn’t want to deal with another two-hour long argument. So, I stayed to the side where there was a small sitting area of wooden chairs, a table, and bookshelf. 

Scanning the shelves as I sat down, I thought of what happened in the games. If I remember right this is the part when they gather a small group of villagers to attack the coven in the cave they are hiding in. Hope that is not going to happen this time as we will need at least twenty skilled people to attack the place. 

_A cave of vampires. More people I will have to kill._

Sighing, I pushed the baby hairs that are lingering in my eyes, which did nothing as they just fell back down. With a puff of air leaving my mouth, I took the leather strip that held my hair in a bun. Long silky strands fall over me, covering my surroundings in white and silver that reach down my lap and waist. Running a hand thought, my hand was met with knots from the neglect I have been having in my personal care recently. The formerly binding sliver is dulled from the moisture and heat in the air. 

_I always wanted long hair_, I thought as I combed my hands to make it more presentable. I grew up watching videos and movies of the actress whose hair was like a princess or goddess, long and flowy to show their elegance and power. And now I have it and I do not know what to do with it. But I am great I don’t have my former curly, untamable hair anymore, it would have been an afro in this weather and if any water touched it. 

As I started to braid my hair in a back fish-tail, I focused back into the meeting happening a few feet from me as the voice began to raise. 

“No, we must protect the city and the villages. Not send out our forces to the lair lurking with vampires. We know nothing of what awaits us there, it can be a suicide mission.” The whited dressed advisors spoke out, her superior tone in full force. 

“And allow them to attack whenever they want. No, we must deal with it now before they notice that we know their plan.” The blue robe turned to the others at the table, especially at the jarl to convince them of his plan. “We must attack now in the day when they are least prepared and mostly sleeping.”

Looking at Jeacon, whose back was facing me, he had yet to say a word after explaining what happened at Alva house and showing them the journal. He and the jarl were silent mostly as the others fought and stared down at the map of Morthal on the round table. 

But that didn’t last as the jarl raised a hand, silencing the others, making them turn to her. Her gaze was still on the map as she spoke, voice careful, “We will have three groups. The first group will be normal as usual; patrolling the area and protecting the city. The second group filled with mages will deal with the talisman issues and hunt down anyone that is either a vampire in hiding or under their control by their hypnosis and compulsion. Call the clans if needed to get this done.” Her haunting purple eyes shot to them, “But I want this quiet, no large disruptions. Purge this city.”

She went back to the map and pointed at a place I couldn’t see, “And finally, the last group will be the assault on the cave itself. I want 50 of our best combat soldiers and 20 of our mages, all equipped with fire and holy runes and enchantments. First scout the area around the cave, make sure that all entrances and exits are accountable as when we begin the assault tomorrow morning when the sun is quarter in the sky, have the mages seal off the entrances.” 

Idgrod stood up to full height, no longer leaning over the table, and made sure her eyes met with everyone in the room, even me. “No one leaves this cave until the job is done or we’ll destroy it from the outside when the morning passes. Understand?” She was as cold as the nights here and it held the same hidden dept as well.

And I understood what she was not saying, _Even if the teams are still in there, if her people were still in there. Bury them alive when the sun is past its peak._

My body did a quiet shiver at that tone, at the order that might come. And I disagree with her, to sacrifice her people's lives so early, so quickly. There had to be another way. But I didn’t dare say my objection out loud and watched as the advisors all nodded their head in agreement of their jarl, their ruler. 

Even though I didn’t agree with her, I can’t help but admire her. To hold that much power and sway, and make it seem like she had none. One movement had everyone's attention and her words held authority and caused respect. 

“And will you be joining the assault Jeacon?” She looked towards Jeacon, who crossed his arms at his chest and from behind him as the glow of candle highlighted him, I realized just how big his shadow is.

But then he turned to his left, causing the light on the table to shine toward me. His greying hair mixed with brown was on fire as he lifted one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows as he asked an unspoken question, _Do you want to do this?_

_Do I? _

No, not at all. But like Jeacon said before, I have the power to help them, so why shouldn’t I. Biting the inside of my cheek, I thought about it. 

Laelette, Thonnir, Thaika, and Helgi. All of them are either dead or mentally ruined from what the vampires have done, and there are probably many more in the city who share the same fate. And that might happen to everyone in Morthal if the vampires succeed in their plans. And if I have the chance to stop that from happening.

I nodded at Jeacon's question, meeting his eyes for a second before dropping them and turning back to the bookcase. And from behind me I heard Jeacon agree with being a member of the assault team.

_Only four months in this world and my hands are already this bloody._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Slash~Slash~_

The sound of metal grinding against metal echoed in my room in the inn. The sound would be considered painful and annoying to some, but to me at this time is therapeutic. It was just me in a dark room that only light was a slowly burning candle on the table beside me, casting willow figures on the walls as I moved back and front to sharpen the blade. Ebony daggers, I learned, are hard to care for due to the curved edging on them. If you grind too much on one side, the entire dagger and how it performs changes. Lucky, Jeacon, who used ebony blades before, taught me how to care for them properly. Although it takes a lot of takes than sharpening a regular sword.

But I liked the grind. It made my focus on something else than what’s to come.

_Slash~_

With one last edging at the tip of the blade, making sure that I was able to see the gleam, I was finished with both of the daggers. Holding up the blade up face height, I turned and twisted it around, watching as the black metal reflected off the autumn lighting. The dagger wasn’t even longer than my forearm and was skinnier than it by a few inches. Yet it could do so many things.

Running my finger over the grip and spine of it, I felt all the etching carved into it. The swirls that looked of ancient Japanese painting of water and of fire. Thankfully, the dagger was not alike to the game where all ebony weapons appear old and crackly like it was made hundreds of years old. The guard was smoothed and glossed like a new piece of wood furniture and the blade itself was polished and at each crave was even transition, not as dented as in the games.

_I took lives with this before. This small, light piece of metal. And I’m about to do it again._

Sighing, I sheathed the two smaller blades and reached for my steel sword that was leaning against the bed to sharpen it next.

_Knock~ Knock~_

My hand paused before it made connection to the sword, I did look over to the door and kept my eyes trained to the blade and ground. I knew who it was, only one person would come this late, and quite frankly I don't want company but let's be nice.

Sighing, I picked up the sword and called over my shoulder, “Come in”

The door opened slowly as if to test the waters. I continued on with what I was doing, taking the steel out of the sheath, resting it on my lap as I grabbed a piece of cloth moist with water as I began cleaning it from any residue. Be it dirt or blood. The door squeaking of the door raised and lower until it ceased, and the sound of footsteps took its place, making their way to the chair to the other side of the table.

“You know, when I decided to take the sponsorship to go to the bard college and take a small trip,” I couldn't help the slight bitterness to seep through, something that is completely unjustified, “I never thought we will have to fight a coven of vampires and their vampire master, who was once a famous figure.” My focus was entirely on the metal in my lap as I reached across the bed for the small, tablet sized whetstone I packed for me.

He didn’t answer, and the sound of grinding metal and the flickers of a flame song in the room. 

It was wrong to blame this on him, I know that. But would have things been different if I never met Jeacon and stayed in my cabin and the woods and Riverwood? Would I never have to kill or have to fight to survive? 

All pointless questions that swirled in my head as I knew the answer to them. I might have never experienced it myself back on earth, but I know enough people and watched enough documentaries to know that war, violence, chaos is not kind, and everyone is affected. And that it is sometimes necessary.

_Is it okay to murderer a murderer? To condemn a person to death for their actions._

But I never thought it would be me who would be the executor.

It took seven flickers of the flame before he responded, voice low and gravelly, I couldn’t tell if it was from lack of sleep or just disappointment, “Are you sure you want to come. Don’t come if you think you have to because of me. I understand if you don’t.”

_Slash~ Slash~Slash~_

“No, I’ll go.” Angling the sword in the air, I looked for places I missed. 

I could stay here, in the inn, and don’t have to worry about it. But a part of me can’t let this go. I didn’t know if that’s just the goodie two shoes in me or the bloodthirsty thing that lurk within me saying that. However, I know I need to see the end of this, even if I’m in the back doing nothing. It is for the little girl who wanted to play a game.

I heard shuffling from behind me and the aching of the chair, Jeacon rose from his seat and simply said, “Okay but stay by my side or in my sight when we go. Okay?”

I nodded and even from the distance between us, I could feel the constant warmth that seemed to pool off him. 

His steps thumped in the room as they walked to the door, opening it, and when closing as he left the room. No other word needed to be said and even if they did, I’m not sure how that conversation would have turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, the next three will be long and after that is a new arc.
> 
> The next arc (the last arc before the main story starts) will be different from the others. It will be told in snippets and short stories as it serves as a time step. There will be longer, normal chapters in it for important parts. 
> 
> I realized the MC is too much of a Mary sue, so it’s time for some hardship and loss. 
> 
> And another side note, Aaliyah and Jeacon will never be together romantically (Ew).


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up far before the sun rose, when the moon was still dangling in the sky as the stars shone down on the land. The people were still fast asleep, the birds quiet, and without a doubt the vampires lurked in the darkness. 

And I awakened that early morning like a draugr would when there’s an intruder. Brisk and vigilant. I went to the bathing room and washed up, scrubbing my skin bare before leaving for my room. Snacking on the apple and pieces of jerky I got from the inn’s bartender downstairs the night before, I dressed in my hard leathers, cloth and bracelet as usual, before I started to apply my armor. 

Piece by piece. Each movement I took was slow but automatic as my mind was in someplace else. Gauntlets first, shoulder and chest guards second, and weapons third. Tightening the harness until they became a part of my body. Checking my potions pouch, loading it full of healing and magic replenishers.

Tying my hair up in a high pony usually was a hassle and was done in rushed time, but now it was therapeutic. Braiding it, feeling my fingers weave in and out as I gently handle the three parts, were a moment of peace for me. And for final touches, I wrapped the overly long high braid that still reached my waist into a bun, securing it with a thick piece of leather straps.

Walking to the mirror that hangs on the wall, I gazed at myself in its reflection and I didn’t recognize myself.

I’m not talking about my new appearance that Dibella gave me, I’ve gotten used to it after three months, and even longer it took to get used to not being human anymore. Although I’m mad at her for changing my entire body without a mention, a body and look that I miss dearly. I’m talking about the feeling, the presence the person gave off in the mirrors. 

Eyes drawn to a narrow point, half opened, and half closed. The gold and green that once shined from within them are now subdued and hollow. The face that I always tried to have a smile upon, is hard and set in a grim expression. Mouth unmoving, cheeks and jaw still as stone. If this person was in front of me, I would think that she was the most beautiful person in the world, but I would be scared to approach her as her eyes were dead and I would be able to tell if she wanted to talk to me or stab me.

Looking away from the other woman in the mirror, I walked back to the bed and took a seat. The bed groaned under my light weight and I just sat there, legs spread unladylike as I rested my arms on my legs, leading downwards. And I just stared at the ground, waiting for the knock on the door from Jeacon so we can go-

Humm. I don’t want to say what we’re doing, what is going to happen.

And in the meantime, I waited, listening and counting the flickers of the flame lit candle on the table. 

Eventually, the knock came after 54 flickers.

_Knock~Knock _

Lifting my head slowly at the sound, I closed my eyes tightly one last time before patting my thighs for encouragement and stood up. As I walked to the door, I took one last glance in the mirror as I walked by it. The girl that was walking past was calmer than the person from before who stood briskly. This one was more restful, her eyes a little bit brighter as the corner of her eyes caught the mirror, and she moved silently with purpose.

_I got this Aaliyah. Do it for the people living here._

Opening the door, Jeacon stood there a few feet from me with his side turned to me as he stared down the hall. I looked him over in these short moments to see what changed about him, and he was fully decked out for war. 

The armor he was wearing was the same one I saw all the time back in Riverwood. A fully black ensemble was layered with a matching thick coat with silver accessories around his neck and lining his coat as a black wolf pelt rested on top of it. But unlike the other time I saw he wear this, I have yet to see the armor pieces attached and now they are. 

The same arm gauntlets as me that were a darker color almost ebony like but dark. While mines were like fighting gloves at the hands and lighter, his was thicker as it covered his hands ending with a curved tip, almost like he had talons. On his shoulders were well-crafted plating of the same dark metal that curved around his neck in an intricate flowing design. His stomach was surprisingly open with only the coat and shirt providing protection with his legs being the same way. And although his outfit were the same bright silver decorations that ranged from chains to tassels. 

But the most captivating thing about him, one I didn’t realize till now, was that his armor was giving off faint glows. The glows were so barely there it would be impossible to notice if you didn’t have advance eyesight or know exactly what you were looking for. But it was there, a dim moving light that were different colors on each different part of him.

_Enchantments._

“Did you eat?” Jeacon turned to me as I walked out of my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. His two-layered silver necklaces clinked together as he did, making me wonder if they had enchantments on them as well.

I nodded, eyes drifting to his and back down the hall, “Some, I don’t have that much of an appetite.”

He hummed and I felt his eyes burn into the side of my head, no doubt wanting to ask more questions about my will to do this. I waited for them to come but they never did, and he did something unusual.

He placed a hand on my armor-plated shoulder, squeezing hard enough for me to feel it.

I jumped at the touch as I was not expecting it and was physically and mentally preparing myself for the battle to come. But I was mostly shocked that he Initiated the touch.

With my time with Jeacon, I learned quickly that he was not a toucher. No handshakes, no grips, no hugging, no physical contact. The only time that he ever will was when he was given a lesson and had to correct my stance. But will never truly Initiate the touch on his own. The time when I had my first kill and the other time to loosen my nerves were the only time he did so to be kind or to help. 

_And for him to do this now._

Turning to him, I crinkle my eyes and gave a wide close smile, “Aw~ Jeacon you really do care.”

He let go instantly, making my smile became ever wider as he begins walked door the hall to the stairs, “Never mind”

I hid a laugh and hummed as I followed him, unspokenly saying, _thank you._

He hummed back.

____________________________________________________________________________

It felt like we were walking into war.

The walk outside and to the meeting point outside of the city was quiet. Neither me nor Jeacon talked as I walked slightly behind him, following him. The people were still asleep in their homes, unaware of the purging that is about to happen. The fog that was once gone for a day is back to vengeance, thicker than I ever saw it. It clung to my entire body, attempting to seep through my clothes and into my skin. The streets and alleyways were unseeable, the alleys were just veils of smoke and streets were barely there as I was only able to see about six feet from me clearly before it became indistinguishable. 

Eventually, we made it to one of the exits of the city that was located in the far back of the city where the marshes are the thickest and where there were less people and buildings. The post wasn’t that big or well taken care of as the large stone door had some pieces missing, and ivy and moss grew on it looking like a tree. But it was the perfect place to sneak in and out from as it appeared more like a stone in the wilderness than a door. If I was outside the walls and walked near it, I wouldn’t be able to tell it was a gate. 

The two guards stationed at the hidden gate examined us carefully as we walked their way. Both male build with strength, one with a longsword on his back and the other with a dagger and bow and arrows. 

We stopped a few feet from them, letting them look us over and I tried not to fidget to their eagle like stares. 

In the end, they found what they were looking for and bowed, before opening the moss-covered door and letting us out. I kept close to Jeacon as we walked out the protected city into the foggy and wet swamps of the region. And I didn’t think it was possible, but the fog was even thicker out here. 

_This is the first time I've been off road since living in this wood, _I thought as I followed Jeacon through the marshy woods that held no pathway or way to tell direction. The only time that I needed a map to tell where I’m going was to Riverwood for the first time. All the other times there were pathways, signs and obvious tells that people traveled this way. Even the small training trips that Jeacon had us go to were in areas that people knew about and were well-known. This is the first time where I’m just walking in direction and exploring like I would in a game.

Eventually, after walking for about ten minutes or so, with my boot soaking in mud water and trying to avoid tripping over branches in the water, we made it to the rendezvous point as the shadows of other people began to pop up.

Unlike the time I was with Fin and the other hunters, who gathered in a clearing as one tight group, the people here were scattered with large rooted trees and water dividing them. Some were in groups of three or more, never exceeding nine as they leaned against trees or sat on the huge stone rocks that the only I saw in the clearing near the city with their appearance ranged from all different types, some guards of the hold as they wore the uniform and some not I see Nords, Imperials, some Bosmer and Dunmer, and for the first time since arriving here in Skyrim, some Argonians and Orsimers. 

They looked similar to their appearance in the games. The argonians with the scaly alligator appearance with their skin, hide? Ranging from all different colors and patterns as horns and feathers rested on their heads and faces, long tails swaying behind them. Even at the distance I’m from, I’m able to tell they were built for the waters and are deadly in them.

The Orsimers on the other hand, are built like humans but way bigger. While humans train to achieve that form, they were born with it. With the height reaching over six feet and taller, and the body studier than a bull. They would look human if it wasn’t for the color of their skin, that were shades of greens and brown and facial appearances that were the extended teeth, large nose, pointed ears, and the scrunch of their face. The one thing that everyone had in common here was that they were armed to the teeth with weapons and dressed for the battle to come.

Crossing my arms, Jeacon and I walked into the groups and to the person in the far that appeared to be the leader. My eyes darted to look at everyone, nodding slighting at those who saw my gaze and acknowledged me. 

I have yet to experience it in this world yet, but I know the day is coming. Racism and discrimination. It’s in every world I believe.

I know that some people, humans and maybe some elves, will see the more animalistic races as nothing more than breasts and animals, undeserving of rights and love.

I hate people who believe in such things. 

Even when younger and without the guidance of my parents, who are a little old fashioned, I always believed that everyone should be treated fair and with kindness as well as being with anyone they want. If nord wanted to be with a khajiit, that’s fine. If a woman wanted to be with a woman or a man with a man, that should be okay no matter the race. Hell, I’m attracted to Ra'anir who’s a khajiit. All that matters is if both parties are at an age that can understand what they’re signing up for.

But I suppose in this world where races actually have true differences not everyone will agree.

_Maybe that’s why Dibella chose me? But I’m sure there’s other people on earth who think the same as I do._

The leader of the group, a dark elf with navy blue tribe marking paint and ash colored skin, looked toward us as we walked close to him before calling out, “Okay, we’re all here. Everyone gathers around!”

We did so slowly, jammed together as about 60+ people tried to fit in together, I remained by Jeacon's side with a tall male nord in full steel armor taking the other. The leader began speaking in a high but not booming tone as he started to pace in front, “Okay, we’re dividing into groups five or six, no larger. Each group or team has at least two to three close combat fighters with the remainder being mages and archers that will be providing cover and backup for them. healers are to stay in the back and begin treatment only after the immediate threat that harmed the injured is dealt with. We have cure diseases potions ready after the battle for all of us to take. They are mostly to have thralls protecting them, so ranged fighters we’re up first. Try to take them down as quickly and as quietly as possible. The same goes for the rest of you, if you have the chance to kill them without notice, do it” 

He stopped to breathe and let us process everything we heard; I could hear people begin to mov into their groups. Jeacon brushed his arm against mine, _you’re with me. _

Even though I knew Jeacon would be by my side during the fight, my heart can’t help beat faster, my fingers twitching by my sides. 

“Now as for the enemies themselves and out soon to be battlegrounds. The leader of the vampire coven is Movarth Piquine, a former teacher of the Fighters Guild that is said to have died hundreds of years ago, so proceed with absolute caution when dealing with him as we did know what he is capable of. And as for the location, we can’t say much as the cave is uncharted, so you must tread lightly and stay in sight of others. The mages will seal off the cave Entrance should any vampire try to bear the sun to escape. We have an advantage to them as they do not know we're coming and are most likely asleep.” The leader stopped and looked us over.

“Got it?” The leader asked after a few moments.

I felt the others surrounding me nod as I did. The leader's eyes glazed over us all before nodding as well and clapped his hands, “Okay let's do this.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Our pace to the vampire cave was slow and steady, everyone staying close to their team members in small groups and walked a few feet from the others to separate each other. The group I was in was somewhere in the center of the trail, with other teams backing our fronts and backs.

I lagged behind Jeacon in the center as he led our group farther into the swamps. My boots splash and sunken into the muddy water with each step, causing the sound of moist mush. Beside me was the same nord male from the meeting point, who I’d later learned was named Klirm. He was a very tall man, reaching I say 6’3 with a buzz cut dirty blond hair that I saw when he’s not wearing his hamlet with pale skin that surprised me for a nord and deep blue eyes that appeared grey at times, his eyes stood out more from the dark blond beard growing on his cheeks and chin. When we were making out groups he said that he works as a freelance mercenary that mostly works in Morthal as it is his home. Klirm said that he is best suited for close combat, so he will be our main fighter. And in the short time since meeting him and talking, I could tell ever though he was a mercenary, he cared about his land as he said he’s not doing this for pay.

The next in our group is Ganna Miloden, a proud and inquisitive light charcoaled colored dunmer who is a member of the Mooncrest clan of Morthal. She walked our way with purpose once the leader was done talking, her long braid of ebony dancing behind her as she moved, wearing a similar battle dress I had before but with more wrappings and beading of the grey and red coloring. My lip lifted at the thought of her, the woman who was now at my back, at first I thought she was snobbish and I wouldn’t like her as her chin was raised in the air, ruby eyes half opened as if bored. But then she opened her mouth. Proper but snarky, the memory of a witty friend I used to have echoed in my mind, is how she spoke about joining us. Her voice held wisdom and humor as listed out her talents in magic, more specifically in fire and illusion magic with some healing.

And the last member of I groups is an argonian male named, Tslos Kaycles. He, much like his other brethren held the appearance of a lizard or a raptor. He stood at about 5’7 and had light green colored scales that had the hint of yellow in them, his long tail swaying behind him with light yellow markings on its spine that went up to his body and face. He arrived after Ganna with a bow I never seen before and quivers attached to his back wore an armor set that appeared like a mix of leather and some kind of tribal armor with a belt fill of vials and bottle lining them. He spoke in a short and very accent hissing tone as he asked to join us, the claws that lined his jaw drip water droplets from their downward facing position. Tslos said that he fights in a style mixed with archery, daggers and poisons, although I did see any daggers on him. I can see why people might see argonian as scary with the claws, lizards like skin and tail, but I don’t really find them that way. Maybe it’s because I’m from a world where people lust after 2D people, I was one of them.

He didn’t say why he was helping with the vampires and was silent after telling us his skill set, which was an archer like rouge.

Each step was slow as we moved forward, my eyes were darting to Jeacon back and to the rest of the assault squad in front of him. Watching those trained fighters made me a little unsure about my place here, but taking deep breaths begin to try to reassure myself that I belong here, fighting to protect others. 

“What is with this fog? It’s just thicker with each step.” Ganna said from behind me, her soft gravelly voice that held an almost British accent was to a whisper.

And she was right, the fog has grown since beginning our march. It was to the point I was unable to see the water at my feet, only able to feel it against my boots and even seeing the tip of my nose was becoming difficult. Looking around me the trees became blurs and cloak of white wisp inveil them. Cautiously I raised a hand to my dagger, eyes scanning the area as my body started to lock up. Around me, I see others doing the same. Hands now resting on their swords, archers fiddling with their bow in one hand and arrow in the other, and I could see the stir of magic flowing to mages hands. Everyone was preparing for a fight.

The march continued on for a little while before the group in the front, where the leader is, stopped and some of the members began to study over a cliffside. I didn't know why they stopped to look at a huge chunk of rock that was dividing the swamp into two. And I could see that many others agreed with me as they shifted uneasily and over the shoulder talked to their neighbors.

Peeking around Jeacon my vision was now completely crowded as people left their neat formations, leading me due to my short height to see what was going on.

Huffing slightly, I stopped trying to look and leaned on my right leg and hip, waiting to march again. Man, I hated being short. Couldn’t Dibella make me at least 5 ft.

But lucky Jeacon, who was pushing 6 ft, could see and turned sideways to inform me of what was happening. He was still facing where the commotion was as he said, “It’s an illusion spell casted on the rock, mostly the cave. They’re trying to dispel it without the vampires' notice.”

_That’s cool and it makes sense. You can’t have your base of operations out in the open for anyone to find._

After a short while the sound of small gasps and awe ringed off in the groups. Jeacon tilted his head down toward me, “They got it.”

And they did as our group began walking up, the sight of a gaping rugged hole appeared in my vision. It was like an abyss with the black and grey jagged edges of the poorly cut stones, leading you down deeper into its bowels. It was completely dark with the only other color sprouting from it was the veil like fog flowing on its gravel ground. 

_And we’re supposed to go down there? I can’t even see the walls of the cave let alone fight a night vision vampire._

Others had the same thought as some of the warriors began shifting and many others started to check their gear. Following their lead, I made sure my daggers were in place, my potions in the pouch, and the laces on my boots were tied. Lifting my right hand up, I wiggle my fingers a little, feeling the magic flow from within them. 

_Gael unfortunately wouldn’t be much help during this fight. But maybe Oni?_

“Aaliyah” Jeacon walked up to my side, hand glazing my arm to get my attention, I looked up at him. “Yeah?” I asked with a slight smile on my face, a smile to hide my growing nervousness.

His face was unreadable as he looked down at me, most likely trying to see if I’m alright but don’t have the chance to speak as the leader informed us in a tone that a bat couldn't hear, “Archers first.”

People were moving in position and I was pushed back from the cave as the archers took their place in front, knocking their arrows back in their bows, Tslos moving past me, Jeacon and Klirm.

Looking back to Jeacon to hear what he has to say, he just shook his head, sending his brown light curls flying and patted my shoulder heavily, and said in a whisper tone, “_Victus pati_, Aaliyah” Before walking forward.

What?

But I had no time to question him as the groups began to move into the cave, the home of vampires. I closed my eyes shortly and took one last deep breath, focusing my mind on the adjective in front of me. 

I opened my eyes, face blank and squared my shoulders as I walked into darkness. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_The archers made quick work of the thralls and giant spiders_, I thought as my team sneaked quietly into the dark cave, right after another team. Thank god for that because for the first time since living in Skyrim I see giant spiders and those things are not pretty. They’re bigger than a golden retriever with hairy and slimy legs, eyes as large as a baseball, fangs bigger than my hands. Abomination is what they are.

Turning my head quietly away from the sight, I focus on my steps to make sure I don’t hit Jeacon heels or cause Ganna to hit mines from her place behind me. 

The cave after walking a few distance through a narrow hallway, opened out into a spacey cavern that led us to be on top of a man made wooden ramp that looked down on the others below as it clung to the walls and descended to the ground floor. That was where the six huge spiders and five thrall laid dead on the ground with arrows sticking out of them, the thrall already turning into ashes. There were a few touches attached to the walls, mostly for the thralls as they were once human and unable to see in the dark, that allowed me to see what the cave really looked like.

From the wooden ramp I’m on top of, it was surprisingly made as it was able to handle the mass of over 60+ walking up tops it with heavy armor without causing a sound. Down the swirl-like ramp was a spacious and tall cavern of dark rocks and stones that glistened slightly from the moisture of them and the dim fire lights with an open doorway in the back center of the room that directly faced the entrance that we came though. As I descended alongside the rest of my team, I noticed that on the gravel ground in one long strip was a thin flowing steam. 

As I was following Jeacon and Klirm backs, my eyes linger on the small stream, trying to find the source of the water. Trailing my gaze up to where it began at the far end of the room, I see nothing that could have caused the water to be here. No water pump, no connecting stream or river. 

But then I heard the pitter patter of water hitting the ground. My gaze looked up and I squinted to see what was causing the sound. And there it was, a hole that was barely noticeable at the ceiling of the tall cavern, that was causing water from an unknown source to drop down from it and on the rocky walls and making a tiny river as it did.

Ganna poked my lower back, her voice was cooling cinders on my ear as she whispered “_Focus._” 

I nodded and looked back ahead, setting my mind back on the objective and silently cursing myself for how my mind wanders. 

The deeper inside the cave was surprisingly lit with touches, albeit a few, making traversing in them easier for all of us. The pathway from the second entrance was more opened as Ganna stood by my side instead of my back. The water licking our heels from the stream provided a little comfort to me as the sound of running water always seemed to calm me. It was better to hear this than the sound of quiet chatters of metal grinding against each other as the other groups moved. _Thought this was a stealthy mission, so why wear heavy armor?_

Finally, after what felt like hours of march down the shocking long hallway, we made it to where the vampire obviously was living as there were tables covered in lit candles, books, and goblets as they lined the wide room. The new room was long in width instead of height as a sitting area was to the right and coffins to the left on the ground. Clusters of lit candles were spread across the room, some on the tables, some near the coffins, and some on the ground. And to the far left and right of the room, directly in the center of where I stood, was two more doorways leading deeper into the cave. As my team fully sneaked into the hall-like room some of the others were leaving them, looking for more vampires to kill as the ones here were already dead.

Creeping into the room, my gaze was drawn to the left to where the coffins laid, once closed with an immortal being resting in them, was now carved open, the covers leaning against it and the ground. Even though I can’t see the bodies, I could see the arrows probing out of the coffins and the blood that dripped from the sides. There were over 40 coffins opened and all have met the same fate.

I turned away, _To be killed in your sleep isn’t the worst way to go._

Memories of Alva and her unfortunate end flashed in my mind. _She was there fighting for her life then she was a flame, a black flare. And then she was ashes._

Moment caught my eye as Jeacon, our unnamed leader, motioned for us to the left room as a group of city guards with their swirl symbol wore proudly on their shields walked into it. We didn’t agree with him and went after him. 

Jeacon was in the front, Klirm after him with his hand resting on his longsword that was on his back, Tslos was after him with an arrow knocked already with a dark substance dripping from the tip of the arrow. I was after Tslos with my right hand resting on my dagger and the other loose at my side as a lightning bolt boomed under my skin. And after me was Ganna, who I see from the corner of my eye, had light embers flicking around her hand, and if I turned I bet her ruby eye matched them.

The left hallway was shorter than the other one, but this one handled a stink that I was able to smell the second I entered it. I had to hold myself back from covering my nose and mouth, but I was unable to stop the scrunch of my nose or the tiny finch that came after. I wasn’t the only one as Tslos tail went stiff and I heard Ganna let loose a breath. 

The smell was something I’ve never smelled before. It was a pungent rich metallic that made my nose ach but there was an undertone of a sickening sweetness, as if they use gillions of perfume to cover it up.

I held my breath as we walked into the room. Unlike the one we came from; this one was a round circle shape. Makeshift touches hung on the walls casting harsh warm shadows in the room and the closed coffins and tables that lined against the walls, the coffins with vampires sleeping within them. And in the center of the room was a giant slit sized hole that was too narrowed and far away for me to see what’s inside it, although I had an idea of what it was.

But the thing that set this room apart from the others was the blood stains that decorated and stained the walls, floors, and tables. Blood splatter, handprints, puddles and pools of blood were everywhere I looked as I walked fully into the room, leaving formation as others did the same. 

Klirm lips turned as he looked down at the sight and Ganna gagged from beside me. Some of the guards actually hold their hands on their mouth, shoulder hunching over as they were about to throw up. Turning to Jeacon, I see him and Tslos walking to the upright coffins with the few others that are not freaking out with arrows drawn back and ready, Jeacon’s hand sparking with electricity.

Letting them do their thing, I couldn’t help but to go look at the hole, even though the thought and the smell coming from it made my stomach throb and heavy. 

Detaching from Ganna as she went to the right side of the room, I creeped my way to the edge of the hole. Each one of my steps were slow and at a snail pace, each movement boomed throughout my body.

Leaning slightly to look at the darkness, I could make out a few small lights at the bottom, mostly candles, but a strong and solid metal hand grabbed my arm. Whipping my head around, my heart about to burst in my chest, I calmed and let out a short breath as it was just Klirm, tall and silent warrior, who had a narrowed look on his face. But I understood what he was conveying. 

_What are you doing?_

Resisting to roll my eyes, I gently pulled my arm from him and gave him the same look, with my mouth pulled back slightly, _I’m not a child, I know what I’m doing._

Not really, but I don’t like to be degraded and treated lesser.

But he was right, and I need to focus on the coffins in front of us, not peering into a dark hole. Turning left, I looked at how the archer team was doing. They have yet to open any of the coffins and instead have one person on each side of the ten coffins and the room, ready to pull it open at a moment's notice, and a person standing directly in front of it with an arrow ready to be let loose. 

Jeacon who was standing behind the archers gave a silent count, mouthing the words and holding out fingers. _One, two, th-_

** _BOOM!!!! _ **

The sound of explosion echoed throughout the room coming from the other hallway where the other teams went. It caused the table to shake, the ground to rumble, dirt and stone fell from the ceiling, and everyone to lose their balance. My arms waved around me to regain my balance and once I did, I knew right away that everything was about to hit the fan.

It was silent, the air was so stale that it appeared that the flame lit touches stopped moving, and no one moved. My wide eyes reached to Klirm, his was just as wide as mine before sharpening to an edge and reaching for his longsword. Reaching for a dagger, my hand didn’t make it as the doors of the coffins slammed opened, backs hitting the walls as the guards hurried to move as long clawed fingers emerged from them, black and red abyss glowing eyes following them soon after.

** _Slam!!!~ Swoosh!!!!~_ **

Everything went to hell in a matter of seconds.

Klirm relinquished his sword fully as he was engaged in a fight with a male vampire to his left and briefly I heard Ganna use fire magic as the sound of an inferno erupting behind me.

I twirled around to see Jeacon and the others, but my eyes never met theirs as they made contact with the coffin to the left of me, where Klirm was fighting his opponent. My broad eyes trailed up almost in slow motion, my heart for once hushed as I peered at the claw hand attached to a pale and tall male figure as he walked out of his slumber, oil black hair drowning his face. He looked up and a void of blood and shade met with golden leaves orbs. 

He bared his teeth, faces shifting into that of an animal as his hair stirred around him. He was there and then he wasn’t as he appeared directly in front of me, his nose almost touching mine as he tackled me down with the force of a bull, down into the hole.

_Fuck!!_

I fell back, the vampire still clinging to me as I reached my arms up to block his face as we fell down. The sound of whipping wind ringed in my ears and It took seconds before I hit the ground, no time to shout for help.

“Ahh!!” A loud and sharp gasp bellowed from my mouth that followed with a whimper and moan of pain, my eyes round as my back met with something rock but soft at the same time. The weight that vampire was ripped off of me during the fall so my fall wasn't that bad, but it still hurts and I’m most likely going to have bruises on my back.

Panicky, I grab and reach for anything to stabilize me, rolling on my stomach as I did, to rid me of shortness in my chest and I feel something cold and squishy, and familiar. 

Blinking my eyes profusely, I could feel the tears begin to form as I try to focus on what I’m on. My hands gripped around me, feeling and touching everything, and then I felt something water and sticky. Stopping, I handle my hand directly in front of me, eyes centering on the liquid as they adjust to the ever-poorer lighting than the top.

Rubbing my fingers together, feeling the texture and noticing the smell, my eyes widened, and my mouth parted as I realized what it was, what I was on. 

Hastily I leap up from my position, losing my balance as I did from the uneven and lumpy ground. My stomach filled with bile as I looked panically around me. 

_Oh god, oh my god._

I was on a dead pile of people. Nords, Imperials, Breton, Dunmer, Bosmers. Blood almost fully drained from their body as they were ghostly pale with lingering specks covering their clothes and near their necks. Empty, hollow eyes grasping mines.

I pressed a hand to my gasping mouth as my gaze darted around, unbelieving of what I’m seeing, what I’m on. 

The hole was small but tall as it had too many bodies to count as they pulled on top of one another, limbs pointing out in every direction hanging still. _The sound, by the gods the smell. _Two lit touches were down here, one at the very end of the side of the hole and the other near the wooden ladder leading back up above where the sound of fighting ringed on. 

The bile that boiled in my stomach began making its way to my throat, but I quickly held it back, eyes leaving the people and to the ladder, wanting to get out of this place. However, movement for the right of my eye stopped me in my tracks as crimson engulfed them. 

_Fuck!_

I leaped forward, tripping over an arm as I did, and panically crawled to my feet, blood coating my body and turned back around to the vampire who dashed at me with his claws. 

The vampire was even creeping down here as the dark lighting made his hair and black clothing almost like a shadow, completely blending into the darkness. But his yellowing fanged teeth and lengthy claws distinguish him from the dark as the flicking touch light beamed on them.

The vampire grinned at me, showing more of his sharp teeth as he did. His voice was deep with a thick almost Scottish like accent as he looked me up and down, "Oh, aren’t you a lovely one.” 

He began walking around me to the left, circling me as he moved chillingly with ease when walking on corpses. Hastily, I started walking to the right, always facing him and never showed my back. My hands shook at my side as I tried to move over the piled bodies, the scent of tart metallic and rotting flesh burned through my nose like flame. The vampire saw the shaking as his grin grew to rival the cheshire cat.

“My, my, your heart is beating quite fast, Love. Do you need help?” He was toying with me, trying to a ruse out of me, his steps were slow and unhurried like this was just a casual thing for him. And it probably was. 

And as my back glazed the rocky walls of the pit, I realized with a spark of panic that he was leading directly to the other side of the hole, away from the ladder, my one way out. And with the sound of fighting happening up above, the roar of flames and the crash of steel, no one coming to help me for a while. I was on my own.

My eyes never strayed from his figure and I pulled out my dagger with an unsteady hand, the vampire laughed as he saw that, eyes like beacons in darkness as mirth filled them. 

The laugher meant to frighten me, make me more scared and weaker. But it did the opposite, it made me colder and made me steadier as I don’t want to die from such a disgusting person. I didn’t want to be beaten without a fight. My stampeding heart calmed to that of a bell, one after the other in a pleasing tone.

Narrowing my eyes at the vampire in front of me, I tightened my grip on my blade and stopped moving, now standing my guard and facing the vampire.

The vampire stopped in his prowl; I could see the outline of one of his black eyebrows rising up against his pale skin. He lowered his head down, arms spread out against him as if he was playing a role in a play, “Oh, are you going to fight now Love.” He tsked and shook his head at me like a disapproving mother, “I don’t think that is wise Lovely. You will look extravagant by my side as a vampire and I can’t risk the chance to ruin that face of yours.” He leered down at my body, I held back the urge to step back, “Or that body of yours. So, give up now.”

Saying nothing as I know he was just looking for a reaction, I held my dagger up into the stance that Jeacon taught me. Chest height so I’m able to attack or block at any angle. Blade tilted slight down for better control. Forearm stiff and arm loose for better attacking and defending. And stealthily, I half casted a lightning bolt in my left hand. Not enough to see the sparks thumb in my hand but enough where I only need a second to complete it and send it out.

The dark-haired male was not pleased with my choice as his eyes blazed, the red brightening and consuming the black. “Pity then.” He said before lunging at me again with his supernatural speed, clawed hands pointed together as he lunged for my stomach. But I was ready for him as my legs slightly squatted down. 

Jumping to the right as his hand went straight into the stone that my stomach once was, I dodged his first attack with some ease, timing my jump right and being very mindful of where the bodies laid so I didn't Trip, but the rest was not that easy.

One second the vampire hand was inside the rock; next it was out, and he was attacking me with ferocity. Swing and swing, never letting me time to breath, with a shit eating smile wide on his face, eyes just as gleeful. He enjoyed this, watching me struggle with his weak attacks. He knew I can’t beat him and was enjoying it, enjoying the fun kill. 

He was underestimating me, and I can use that.

My teeth ached from the constant clenching of them and they held back a gasp of pain as the male vampire claws cut a shallow line into my arm, then my waist. His attacks were getting faster and he was closer than before as he trailed me around. He enjoyed the sight of my blood, “Such a lovely smell-”

I cut off his monologue by thrusting my left hand out, sending a lightning bolt to straight his face. His words were cut off as he hissed in pain, hands grabbing his scorched face, giving me time to get back to the other side of the pit, anyway from him to preparing my next attack.

Stopping before I reached the wall and turning back to the in-pain vampire, I watched as he tried to gather himself, rubbing his face violently as if that would stop the pain. As he did that I pulled my magic again, this time instead of the link to lightning magic, I grabbed the chain that felt of blood and war, it purred under my handling.

_Please work otherwise I'm dead. _

The vampire head shot up, now revealing his new face and before it would have had me almost throwing up, but now it brought me joy to see this monster in pain.

It was worse than Laelette as I’d placed much more power into the attack. The vampire's entire left side of his face was gone. The muscle and flesh of his cheek was exposed, skin burned off, the blood lined muscle flexed with each moment of his mouth. Even the hair on his left side was burnt off, leaving a chard head, blacken from the intense heat. And his eye was gone as melt skin craved off it, making it now useless, but the right eye made up for it as it was wide with fury and rage. _He looked like Two-Face from the DC Universe._

“You mer bitch!!!” His accent voice slurred as the side of his mouth and cheek was gone, looking it difficult to talk as he choked up his own blood flesh. He took a staggered step towards me, clawed hands shaking at his side. Either from the pain or from the overwhelming anger feels for me. I’m hoping for the latter.

_Come on, do it. Lunge for me._ Squirting my legs father down, not quite in a crouching position, I physically and mentally prepare to jump to the side again just in case my plan down works, which hopefully works. 

All I need is for him to rush at me and for me to get this summoning right as I never did this before.

And he did just that.

He pressed through his pain in order to get revenge on me as he began running towards me, at fast slow but gaining momentum with his hand extended outwards as a red, purple flowy glow now coating it. _Vampire Drain._

_I have milliseconds to do this right_, I thought as I slightly began to tether back and forwards on my feet and I could feel, hear each pound of my heart though my ears and brain as he came closer. _Come on._

And as he was about 20 feet from me, fangs bared out at me in anger and eyes set in a menacing glare, I focused my magic above me, mentally angling the link above me and imaging where it would appear. 

I never chose a spot where the summons will come though, they just appear wherever they want. And I’m hoping that we will listen and go to the spot where I’m focusing my magic at.

He was 10 feet from me within a second and a part of me panicked not at the speed he was going, as it was slower from the head injury, but from the look on his face. It was pure and overwhelming hate that gripped on it. Mouth drawn back like a rabid dog, glazed hard as they imagined all the ways he could kill me.

I never had anyone look that way to me, to hate me so much to the point of murdering me. And in the past the thought of anyone, ever someone I don’t know well, not liking me or displeased of me would drive me into a frenzy trying to get them to like me. _Ever the people pleaser_. But now, I don’t care. He and every one of the vampires here planned to make the entire hold into slaves and toys for their amusement and feed. They deserved this. 

Pushing a hefty amount of my magic through the link, feeling the tension within me as a heavy force chased after it. And I watched almost in slow motion as the vampire sure steps faltered as his death seeking eye was drawn away from my face to the slight teal glowing light above me. 

His face was now of fear as he tried to pause his fast movements, but it was too late. 

The light above me flared brightly to the point where entire dark pit was visible and unlike the other times where I summoned Gael, instead of the sound of a stormy angelic muse, it was deeper with sound of a sharp ear piercing beat at the end, like a war drum before the sound of shattering glass submerge me.

I looked down momentarily, where there was light above me now a shadow, a huge leaping shadow of mass with long out of its claws manifesting over the dead bodies. Looking back up, I watched the eye of the vampire wide beyond belief for a mere second before his body was completely covered with that of Oni.

Oni, in the mere mention of leaping through the arcane symbol, teeth and claws bared, was on top of the vampire in milliseconds, tackling him to the ground with the strength that pushed the dead bodies away and made the vampire sink into the pile. And one gasp from the suffocating vampire and one penetrating roar from Oni, before he leaned down and bit. 

The sound was terrible, of ripping wet flesh and blood splatter, it made me want to turn away from the towering beast from where I stood behind him. But I didn’t as this is my doing and I have to see to the end, no matter how terrible it might be. And for once the sight didn’t make me sick or heavy in the stomach, it made me lighter. Happy even, that he was dead.

It was over as soon as it happened, as Oni bit down one time, teeth sinking in easy as butter and simply ripped away like it was paper. The vampire only had time to scream once, a muffled scream as his throat was torn out, before he was dead. His head was thrown across the pit as Oni ripped it off.

Oni, done with his first real prey, turned to me, his red-black quills and sinister yellow eyes were more Intimidating under the dim lighting, and if it wasn’t for the eyes I would have never known he was there as he bent in perfectly in the dark. His massive paws armed with dagger-like claws paved away over the bodies as he faced me and once again with that gaze looked at me. 

Not really in the mood to do this again, I raised a silver eyebrow at him in question. He huffed, black snout flaring up before turning his 6 ft tall body, squatting down and taking a huge leaping jump out of the pit and back above, the sound of sudden screams, roars, and magic sound off after that. 

_Didn’t know he could do that._ I placed a hand over my face to block some of the wind that was sending my way from the force of Oni’s jump. Putting my dagger back in its sheath, I took a deep breath to calm myself and instantly regret it as the smell of rotting flesh and blood burned through my nose. _Okay, time to go._

Making my way to the ladder, avoiding the dead eyes of the people below me, I rushed to leave. 

“‘Liyah!!!” A male voice called out for me from above. Looking, I could see the outline of a male, but it was hard to see and to tell who it was. However, the name ‘Liyah’, no one has ever called me that in this world yet.

Luckily, I didn’t have to assume anymore as the figure above disappeared in a flicker of blue, that kind of reminded me of Minato from Naruto, before that same flicker appeared directly in front of me, the sudden light blinding me for a moment, causing me to avert my eyes.

“Hmm, Jeacon?” I asked looking back to the man, eyes squinting to readjust to the dark light. It was Jeacon, face frowned in worry as he looked me over. He took a step toward me, golden hands hovering over my cuts and frantically rambling to me, “Are you alright? I saw you was tackled into the hole and were able to join you as more vampires from the other hall came our way. What were those fools doing on the other side? Did they really think there would be no more traps waiting for us. Fools.” He dropped his hands after healing me, his once clean hands were now coated with blood from the fighting. He didn’t move away from and continued mothering me, “Are you feeling feverish, colder, or have shortness of breath? Do you need a potion?”

His rambling almost made me laugh, even with the serious situation happening around us.

He would keep going if I didn't stop him. I held up my hand, pausing him in his tracks, spreading my arms out to show him I’m fine, “Jeacon, I’m fine. Properly have bruises forming on my back from the fall but I’m okay.” Looking back to where the dark hair vampire was, “Oni finished the vampire for me before he left above.”

“Oni? Is that what you call that thing?” Jeacon asked before huffing, “Either way, it's doing its job. From the second it appeared from the hole it started jumping to vampire to vampire killing them all either by its claw, mouth, or the quills that it shot from its back.” _He can shoot them out. That’s so cool! _Jeacon looked down at me, eyes softening, “When I saw you fall I thought the worst. I’m glad I was wrong and you’re fine.”

“Yep, I’m perfectly fine.” Well not perfectly but I’ll feel better once this is over. “Are you ready to go?”

Jeacon raised an eyebrow, “I should be asking you that question.” He placed his hand on my shoulder, coating it more in blood and locked his eyes to mine and asked, “Are you sure you want to continue? There is no shame in leaving now, you can help with the healing and potions giving after the fight if you don’t want to continue.”

I shook my head, “No, I can do this.” And I meant it, I can, and I will finish this out. The good part of me because it will help the people and the other, hidden part of me wants to see what I can do and fight some more. 

Jeacon and I hold eyes for moments longer, him trying to see if I’m faltering and me to show him I can go on. Eventually, Jeacon let go, looking away from me as he swiped his falling hair back, “Okay, let's hurry then to catch up with the others.” 

Nodding my head, I followed him to the ladder, half listening to the sounds of bellows of a monster and screams of people meeting it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victus pati: means endure and overcome in latin 
> 
> And due to the Imperial Empire not having an official language, I’m making Latin their language since they are kind of based on Ancient Rome.
> 
> Also, I know that vampire eyes are supposed to be like a burning sun, but in my story there are different types of vampires that will have different features gaven the way they were turned. Like Serana who was turned by Molag Bal himself in a ritual and Lord Harkon who was turned by Molag after sacrificing thousands of lives for power (they're basically vampire royalty). They will have more powerful abilities (vampire lord form, etc.) and different looks than a vampire who was turned by a random person.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeacon went up the ladder first and I followed behind, my eyes stuffy on the old looking ladder, hoping it won’t break under our weight. Once I was up out of the pit, I dusted my hands on my pants, a mistake as they held blood all over them from below. Grimacing, I wiped my hands together to get rid of the dust and wood pieces. 

“Aaliyah this way.” Jeacon called for me as he made his way to the door leading to the long hallway and I got a good look at the room. And Jeacon was right about more vampires coming into the room after that sound.

From the ten coffins that were once filled with vampires, there are now piles of bodies lining the floor, far too many from before. Each either wearing black robes or the murky grey swirl of the hold of Morthal. The bodies were scattered throughout the room, some on top of others or laying upon the fallen coffins that once lined the walls. Signs of a fight were apparent in the room as scorch marks fire and most likely lightning were on the ground and walls, fallen and abandoned swords and shields on the floor and crimson blood soaking into the rocky ground. 

And there embedded into the walls and some bodies were long, black and edged red quills. The quills were rugged and thick, almost like pieces of glass than needles, and each ranged from the length of my forearm and even to my legs. Looking up at the walls, I remember Jeacon said about Oni hopping on the walls and there they were, piercing holes the size of apples that were in clusters of five. They are on the walls, the floors, the ceiling.

_It must have been terrifying for others when he appeared from the pit, jumping and scaling the entire room, killing as he went._

Scanning around the room, avoiding the hollowing eyes of the dead, I didn’t see anyone of my team members on the ground thankfully and I hurried to follow Jeacon. His steps were oddly calm for what happened and what is still happening. And even with the blood covering him, he seems at peace. 

_How many people have he killed for this to be normal for him,_ I thought but huffed away as I have the right to judge or question him. My first kill was barely two weeks ago and I’m slowly getting used to it. But I can’t help but think who Jeacon was before he took his first life. A life that he remembers taking and not just the bullies from his town when he was young. Is he still the same person from before or did it change him forever?

Sighing,_ I’m never going to win this bet_.

Traveling down the other hallway, it was much shorter than the other and led to another large room fit for dining and lounging as more tables with goblets and chairs were placed around the fire lit room, more coffins as well I noticed as I scoured the room. Tons more bodies were also here as well. 

It was a mix of vampires and soldiers. Vampires with their mouth still ajared, showing their fanged teeth and soldiers with their very distinctive armor. Bodies were everywhere in the room. Some on top of the tables, bodies dangling off them and some were even in on the ground set blaze by either magic or the fire pits. 

_I’ll never forget the smell of blood after this._

Jeacon and I made our way to the other side of the room where another doorway led to somewhere else as a sound erupting from the right of me caught my attention. I paused and looked over, my eyes taking in everything that could make that noise, my left-hand handle at my side as I powered it with another spell. It was just the scattered bodies lying there, unmoving. Maybe a surviving soldier or a still alive vampire.

The sound Continued and it wasn’t the rustling of fabrics but that of scraping stone. My gaze went trailed upward as specs of rock and stone rained down on the bodies and ground to eventually I was met with darkness that the fire couldn’t reach. 

Squinting my eyes, I looked over the dark corner for the movement, but saw or heard nothing as the sound stopped. It was just darkness. 

A vampire couldn’t cling to a wall right? So, it has to be-

_Oni, _I thought in my head, hoping he could hear me just as Gael can. And suddenly the darkness wasn’t as dark as it was before as the sudden appearance of acid gold snapped open and darkness moved. 

With the grace of a leopard, Oni shifted from his place on the ceiling, the rocky walls crackled from his movement, small stones falling down with the sound of needle like tapping coming with it. Oni’s tail was the first thing to appear from the blackness. Long whip made of quills unraveled itself as it brushed against the walls, causing a hallowing screech to follow. 

The captivating eyes held mines as the body leaped down with ease and a slight thump. The eyes were at equal height as me before, it went up and up, my eyes following them as they did.

Oni took a step out, a massive paw appearing before another one, until he was directly in front of me, mere inches away from me. I cranked my neck up to look at him, hurting my neck in the process and he looked down, chin touching his chest, mouth dripping with blood.

“What was going through your head when you made him exactly?” I jumped and looked beside me where Jeacon stood as he observed Oni. “Don’t young girls picture nice things like unicorns or phoenixes?”

Turning back to the chest in front of me, “I think he’s quite beautiful.” And I meant it.

The black and red color schemes have always been one of my favorites and I love any kind of dog or cat animal. Yes, he is intimidating with the fangs, height, and quills, but who said menacing things also can’t hold a sense of beauty to it? ‘_Power is attractive’ I remember somebody once saying. _

Backtracking, I looked back to Jeacon, questioning in my voice, “Do unicorns and phoenixes exist?”

Jeacon shook his head at me with a slight huff of laughter before elbowing me in the arm and turning back to the doorway, “Let’s go.”

Backing him, I heard Oni move behind me, the mass of muscle shaking the ground as he followed me. 

This hallway was different from the other, larger and more room to walk in, making it easy for Oni to walk though as I still felt the burning heat coming off him on my back. And this was where the same stream from the start trailed to as the water wet my bloody boots. But these cave walls had symbols, runes carved into the stone walls. They were everywhere in no particular order or grouping. Running a finger over them as we walked past, I reached to feel any sign of magic from them, but I felt nothing. They were black and null of their powers.

_It must have been the other teams who deactivated them. But what did they do before?_

Walking to the end, I finally see the other teams since walking into this vampire cave as Jeacon and I entered the new room. 

This room was much like the second one we walked through. A dome, round shape with more coffins and seating areas. Man, these vampires sure like to live in comfort. And much like the other rooms one was round, making it easier for the many teams scattered around the place. The number of people we started with is lower as I looked around the room, but we still have quite a lot of people left, about 40 or 50.

_Why is this cave so big? I’ve never been in Skyrim cave before but even this seems a bit too long. Did they use magic to expend it?_

Walking past, I watched as the healers treated some of the injured fighters, pouring cure diseases down their throat as their golden hand hovered over their bloody and dirty bodies. _I should take one as well. Don’t want to become a vampire unless it’s a vampire lord but even then I don’t think I want to be one. _Many others were checking their gear, making small talk to less the tense air and others just stared ahead at nothing, too lost in their thoughts and horrors. 

But most of them snapped out of it quickly as their eyes darted to me and Jeacon, and within seconds most of the quiet people were standing with their weapons drawn. At us. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” I handle up my hands as if to the calm an animal at the ready to fight people, “We’re not vampires.” Jeacon gave a jacked movement with his hand, no glowing in sight but otherwise didn’t move from his spot beside me.

“We know that!” A Morthal guard shouted from the right, sword in hand and shield close to his chest, “What is that thing behind you!?”

_Oni. _

I still had my hands up as I took a step back, back brushing against Oni like I was physically protecting him. Not like he needed protection. My eyes went to as many people as I could, “He’s my summon.” 

I hate confrontations, especially those of verbal disputes because it isn’t based on strength or skill. It was will against will. The person with the strongest will to fight will win even if they aren’t that smart or cunning. Because they will continue talking, continue trying to make their cause to the very end. And even if they don’t win, rumors and gossip will make their cause greater. _And lies will be the game changer. _

Before coming to Skyrim, I had no reason to fight. My life was comfortable, and I had everything I needed by my side or a screen tap away. 

But now I’m starting at nothing in a new but familiar world, and I will protect and defend what I gain. 

“Lies!” A purple robed mage spoke up, a conjuration mage, his voice still soaked in young arrogance, “There is no creature of that matter in Oblivion.”

Dropping my hands and looking over to the young man, who’s probably my age, “I have a blessing that allows me to summon other creatures from other planes.” Taking a breath as I felt my magic stir from within me, my gaze lingered over the surrounding people as I calmly spoke, “He will not harm any of you, but any attack on him, I will consider it an attack on myself.” _Do what you will with that thought. _

And I meant it, I will fight them should they attack Oni, a piece of my very soul and something I consider mine. _Family._

It was silent as some of them shuffled around in anxiety and tension, eyes darting to me, Oni, and Jeacon, who stared ahead. Eventually, they settle back down to what they were doing. Mages healing and people talking. But I felt their eyes one me as we walked past. 

A puff of steaming air was blown onto my back, causing me to do a small jump. Turning my head as I walked, I saw Oni staring down at me. He gave one more huff in my face, blowing some of my baby hairs back and I felt something pulse on my magic, a raindrop falling down the string-like link and I felt a burst of sudden warmth. Oni looked away after that, facing ahead of us.

Turning back away, A smile sneaked to my lips. _You’re welcome._

Moving past the crowd of people, we made it to the end of the room and I now see why everyone is just sitting in the room. 

The doorway to the next, and hopeful final room was cut off as a blue, shifting barrier was encapsulating it. The barrier was much like the one I have in my cabin in the woods back near Riverwood, it moved and grew with each movement against it, but I was unable to see through it. And kneeling before it was six mages, hands glowing different colors as they mumbled in different languages, hands brushing against the magic force field. 

As we approached, none of them looked up and continued on. The leader of this assault team, who was blooded like the rest of us, were behind them a few feet away, watching. He looked up at us as we came closer and nodded at Jeacon, “Master Jeacon, glad you could make it. We need as much help to deal with the master vampire and his minions.”

“He’s in there then?” Jeacon asked.

The dark elf nodded, turning back to the barrier, “Yes, along with some of the vampires who ran back here after that trap went off. Once we dealt with the trap and the new horde of vampires, the barrier was already up.” He looked back at us, “So prepare for a fight once we get it down.”

“How long?” 

One of the kneeing mages spoke up, her voice soft and airy, “Two minute, four at most.”

Jeacon nodded and focused back on the leader, “The jarl has asked me to take the main point of attacking Movarth.”

“She told me,” The elf hummed, gazing back at the barrier, hand fingers around his sword at his waist, “we will provide assistance when needed and will handle the lesser vampires in the room.”

Jeacon dipped his head again before walking off to the right corner of the room, I and Oni followed him.

He led us to the rest of our team, all alive and well with their clothes and armor dirty. Ganna saw us first, her sharp eyes trailing to me, looking me up and down before a smile took shape on her lips. She pressed herself up from the wall she was leaning against and walked toward me, “Well, well. Nice to see you again Aaliyah, I have to say you gave me quite a scare when I saw that vampire tackle you into the hole.” She dug into one of them many sleeves of fabric in her battle dress and pulled out a red potion bottle, tossing it to me and as I caught it, she said, “It’s a cure diseases potion. Can’t have you turning into a vampire can we? It's nice to see you alive by the way.”

“Thank you.” I told her as I popped the cork out and shot back the nasty tasting potion, my nose wrinkled, and I held back a gag. It was like swallowing grass mixed with hundreds of herbs and bleach. Ganna laughed at my face before turning back to talk to Talos, who was checking his arrows. I nodded my head at him and Klirm, who was sitting briskly on a stone slab, they both nodded back. 

Jeacon spoke to me, making me turn to him, “How are you magic levels? If they’re at or lower than half, take a potion.”

Humming, I checked, and he was right, they are low right now, standing at about forty percent of it’s measured by numbers. Looking back at Oni, who’s now laying down behind me, his quilled chin resting on his paws with his eyes closed. Having him out cost a lot more than Gael, I need to work on my magic reserved to make it longer. 

Opening the pouch attached to my waist, I pulled out two small blue vials. Taking the cork out I drink both of them, all while gagging at the taste. The cure disease potion tasted like bleach mix with herbs, and this one was like if you mixed vodka with mushroom. _I hate mushrooms._

But the potion worked as I, after seconds of taking it, can already feel the cooling effect of my magic rising.

“We got it!” one of the mages shouted as all of them began to rise from their knees, “In a few seconds it will be down.”

The leader stood in attention and yelled out, “Alright, ready yourselves!”

I checked my gear, making sure everything was in place before pulling out my dagger, Oni rose to his full height behind me. I hear the others ready themselves as well, some of the close combat fighters moving to the front and archers knocking their arrows into place, Jeacon followed them, not before patting my shoulder as he passed. He looked down at me and nodded, eyes locked on mines. He did need to say anything as I understood him, _good luck. _

I nodded back and watched as he left to join the front. Something brushed against my arm, forcing me to look, it was Ganna. She nodded her head to the back, motioning me to join her and I did, Oni following close behind and once again I geared myself up to fight.

____________________________________________________________________________

The warriors, Jeacon and the dark elf leader rushed in first when the barrier disintegrated. They were met quickly by the lesser vampires, their teeth bared and some with daggers and magic in hand. 

I was in the back with Ganna and some of the other mages when they clashed, watching as the soldiers pushed into the room. Oni paced anxiously by my side as he eyed the action, and I felt his want to jump in. Sending a thought down our bond, _wait you will have your time_. 

Oni gave a slight roar but settled down after that.

The silence that was here moments ago was far gone as the sound of clashing swords, screams of pain, and battle roars from both sides. The sound made me twitch, hands itching at my side, leg tapping the ground. I wasn’t the only one as some of the mages surrounding me also were jittery as their hands switched to different spells and wiping their foreheads. Fire, lightning, conjuration, illusion, and some other magic glows I didn’t recognize. 

The warriors got through, moving deeper into the room, the arches taking their place after that, us mages next. 

Taking deep breaths, I waited and watched as the archer and rogue fighters’ stride into the battle with grace that made me jealous somewhat. Their movements were smooth and unhurried even given the chaotic environment. The bowmen and women let loose arrows one after another like a well-oiled machine, even hesitating and I’m sure they never missed their target. The dagger and sword wielding rogue were gone as they came, step silent as they dashed into the room.

“Ready?” Ganna brushed against me, looking down at me from her tall height and mine short one. Her eyes held onto the doorway, fire licking on her palms, but even with her intimidating stance, she was voice serene when she spoke to me, “First battles are never the easiest you know? They’re usually messy with tons of mistakes happening as we are shoved into a completely different world.” She looked down at me, regarding me in a different matter, “But you are taking this oddly well for a newcomer. Are you sure this is your first battle?” 

Am I? I feel still a little shaken up from being tackled twenty feet to ground, the pain in my back made sure of that. But she is right, other than that I’m taking this well as my heart was at a steady beat and if anything, I’m not scared and just want to get this over.

But I had no time to respond to Ganna as one of the other mages called out in panic, “Look! The fog returned!”

Turning to the doorway, the mage was right as the ribbon wisp of the fog began seeping out of it. But instead of it settling on the ground fall, it rose to the air, making it different to see anything from within.

“So, they are smart.” Ganna commented, the fire in her hand intensifying at her words, “They could never win this fight conventionally.” 

“Now is not the time to admire the vampires, Gan.” A black hooded male spoke from Ganna other side, even his lower face was covered with a mask, allowing me to only see his garnet colored eyes and his stone-grey skin. “Alright, let’s move in! Stay near one another.” 

“And you’re with me,” Ganna smirked at me, “Can’t have you having all the fun, can we?”

I smiled back at her; her humor made this a lot easier.

One by one we went in, me and Ganna were one of the last with Oni closely at my back. The fog grasps us like a possessive mother would to her child, overbearing and smothering, I was only able to see the tip of my nose and the ground near my feet from how heavy it was. 

Ganna and I walked side by side, following the backs of two other mages. The sound of sparking lightning, incinerating fires and the slash of swords and the zoom of arrows flying was constant throughout the room, the sound of screams of pain accompanying them. 

_It's just like the movie the Mist, _I thought as we tread carefully, Oni prowling around us, his dark pelt making it easier to see him.

** _BOOOOOM!!!!_ **

My legs and body trembled from the explosion of the magic that went off farther in the room, it was so strong that fog shifted as the wind picked up. Whoever was fighting was strong as the entire room shook from their attacks and even from here I could feel the heavy and dense magic pressure coming off them. It sent a shudder down my spine and squeezed my lungs, making it hard to breath. 

But the pressure felt familiar as I felt the cooling touch to the force. It was devastating weight, but it had the soft and fresh feeling of the sea. _Jeacon?_

Ganna staggered at my side from the tremble, I reached to help steady her, but my eyes caught something from behind her, movement approaching at fast speeds. Trusting my gut, I stretched my arm and hand, almost touching Ganna head, making her look at me in shock but I focused on the person and sent a lightning bolt at the nearing shadow. 

My attack hit the mark as the projectile of pure electricity made contact with the stomach of the person making them falter as they slammed into the floor a few feet from us. The screaming shadowy figure was now a female wearing red and black vampire armor, she gasped in pain from the attack. 

Ganna, snapping out of her bewilderness, throws a powerful fireball at the downed vampire, lighting her ablaze in a roaring wildfire that made the fog move again, clearing our vision farther.

The vampire died quickly under the flames, screaming only for a few seconds before becoming silent. But her scream was piercing and ear-curdling, forever burning in my mind as I watched be burned alive.

And her scream brought more vampires to us as the sound of whooshing speed raced through the fog, clouded figures under the cloak before they lunged toward us. Ganna and some of the others fling out huge fireballs that either hit their target, killing them or made the vampire stagger and fall as they tried to avoid the fire. Me and some others finished the falling vampire with lighting, fire, and some other magic I didn’t recognize as a green forming air reached them, turning their skin into mush as it boiled off their bones. 

The fight was long, or was it short? It was hard to tell at this time as more and more vampires came at us from the fog. Fire and burning bodies surround us, storm and flame atronach were being call by their summoners for battle, which allowed me a short glimpse of what they looked like, I hope I never have to fight them as they towers over me and released a tainted pressure that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Oni leap from vampire to vampire as they appeared, ripping them apart with his teeth or whipping his tail around as quills shot from them. 

We fought in almost close circle, Ganna the closest to me throwing out spell after spell. If one of us missed, the other handled it. But that changed as more vampires emerged from the fog. But they were different from the others. 

This vampire walked, not stalked out the fog smoothly as if it was walking into a shower instead of battle. Their steps were unhurried and most of them had smiles and a grin on their faces. My eyes flicked to all of them, breathing heavily as I did as I used a lot of magic in these few hours. There were twenty of them, mixed of human races, all wearing the black and red vampire armor, some with swords at their belts and others nothing. They all had different appearances, but they had one thing in common with each other. The frigid, suffocating weight of power and the uncaring gaze. 

The storm atronachs rushed towards them, crackling stone touching the ground as they moved, the flame atronachs lagging behind as they shot out fire balls at the vampires.

One minute we were winning, the next we’re losing. 

Three of the newly appeared vampires lifted a hand, a blizzard cloaking them as they jabbed out their hands. The small blizzard moved on the other hand to the ground, expanding bigger and bigger as it spun its way to the approaching atronachs. The atronachs were frozen at the touch of it, ice forming on the rocks to the point they stopped moving and smothering the flames to nothingness. The flame and storm atronachs fell to the ground stiff as statues but a portal of taint life and purple appeared and disappeared, taking the lesser daedra with them.

But the ice storm didn’t stop as it fastly continued to approach us, huge icicles forming at the feet as it went. I leaped to the right, Ganna as well with Oni close near my side. The other mages moving as well in the other direction, hastily trying not to die by blizzard. We were separated and in disorder.

Exactly what the vampires wanted.

All at once the collected vampires began attacking us at quick successions, some going left and some going right. They attack with a speed far greater than the other vampires I have faced as one second the male vampire standing yards from me was now in my face, claw hand coated with electricity. 

My eyes widen, mouth agapes as I leaped to the right, trying to avoid the hit. But I was too slow, and he was too fast as the lightning grazed my rib cage, although not touching, was enough to set my armor and skin scorching. He never let up, continuing his attack that forced me to leap, jump, dash, squat and sidestep in order to get away from him, to gain some breathing room. But he made more cuts into my armor and skin, my blood dripped on the ground. 

I bite my tongue so hard that I tasted metallic and felt my tooth in the flesh of my tongue._ Oni!!_

He’d listen and leaped at the vampire like a leopard would too catch its prey, claws and paws outwards to make the kill. But the vampire was too agile and sidestepped the red beast, moving back a few paces with a smirk rising on his face. Swallowing heavily, my blood going down my throat, I try to hold back my fear. This vampire was not the rest. Maybe lieutenant or trusted aids for Movarth? Or maybe, just maybe, they were something greater than the average vampire.

_A vampire lord, _that thought filled me with dread as I know I can’t beat one. Hell, I won’t even be considered a threat to them. And if that is untrue, these vampires have lived longer than me and there forth will have more experience than me. 

Narrowing my eyes, I try to see if my first guess was right, but the fog and distance made it-

“Move!!!” A shout came from my side as I was tackled hard on my left shoulder, forced to right. My back made contact with something hard, stabilizing my uneven movement and Ganna, as she clung to me, heavying heavenly. 

Looking at what she saved me from, I thanked her a thousand times in my head as where I stood was gone. A steaming crater the size of Oni was left in its place, chunks of rocks were scattered throughout. I would have disintegrated or ripped into pieces if I stayed there.

I was thankful but now we were separated from the others with a wall to our backs and eight vampires cornering us in, all of which were all too happy with this new development. 

“Well, this is quite a joy, is it not?” Light sarcasm ringed Ganna's voice as she let go of me and moved to the left side of me. Her long braid ebony was coming undone as the end and strands of straight hair were fizzy and plastered in every direction, making her once elegant appearance disheveled. I’d probably looked the same.

One of the vampires, the male that attacked me, barked a laugh, “As usual, the Miloden still holds onto their undeserving confidence.”

A female with blond hair cackled, “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this.”

I took a step back to gain some room, but my back was met with a wall. _Shit. _Looking back, I studied the vampires surrounding us. Eight in total, four strong looking and the others like the normal ones we've been fighting.

_This is bad, _I thought. My magic levels are not the best right now as I felt a rise of my temperature that made my mind begin to stutter, and my hands and arms shook slightly, my entire body weakening as this fight went on. Okay, what I’m good at and what can I use against them. _Ice, lightning, and summoning. _Ice won’t hurt them that much I think, and I've been using lightning even though it's draining my power like a leech, alongside keeping Oni out here. _Shit, this is bad._

A female vampire, a dark elf female with a bob cut black hair, looked Ganna up and down in an inquisitive manner, a hand tapping her cheek, “I know a Miloden once, a long time ago.” The vampire voice was smooth as the river flowing in a stream and just as cold and detached as the bottom of a lake.

“Oh? Do tell.” Ganna questioned, her eyes darting calmly to each of the surrounding enemies, hands still ablaze. Her elbow brushed against my shoulder, a warning to get ready for anything. I summoned lightning in my left hand again, my grip on the dagger started to hurt. Feeling the link and hearing the sound of roars mixed with screams, I’m able to tell the Oni was a few feet from us in the fog still fighting. 

“Yes, the proud and noble clan Mlioden, the moon bringers of Morrowind who come to bring life to the deprived land of Skyrim.” She laughed with bitterness and mockery. “Tell me little Ashling, do you know that your family past is a lie?” 

Ganna bite back with the same soft mockery, “My, my. What a big accusation coming from a filthy vampire that prey on the weak to satisfy their hunger and self-esteem.” One of the less powerful looking vampires bared his teeth at her and moved to approach but was halted by a hand from a stronger vampire. Ganna smiled at that, happy that her words affect them.

The dark elf vampire shook her head at us, “Pity that you won’t be able to find out the truth as we are going to kill you now.” Her demonic red and black eyes smolder like a dying fire.

“Oh, you can try. I welcome the attempt.” Ganna purred, ruby eyes narrowed to a fine point, the fire on her burned so hot that I had to move away slightly from the intensely. The vampires growled, magic forming in some of their hands and Ganna deadly gaze shot to mines for a brief moment before looking back, and she said simply, “Red beast now.”

My mind halted as I thought over her words and it took millisecond for me to understand before I acted on them.

Looking over to the center of the dome the vampire has us in, I gazed at the weaker looking vampire in the far right. _Oni!_

Oni, who was lurking behind the vampires in the fog, heard my call and lunged out of the fog at least 10 feet in the air before his clawed paws entered the back of the weaker vampire. The man screamed in terror and pain as Oni's massive body weight pushed him to the ground, his scream was silent as Oni’s sword length teeth sinked into the vampires’ neck, blood squirting out like a flood. 

The sudden death of one of their own sent the others into action, but some of them were too slow as Ganna flinging a fireball using both hands at the vampires in the center, it was bigger than anything she threw out before as it was taller and wider than me. And the fiery power that poured off it melted the ground as it flew past and turned the air into steam, and even Ganna sleeves were burned off from the spell.

The fireball was so massive that it hit two vampires, lighting them a blazed the second of contact, the sound of burning flesh once again entering my nose, they died quickly. And due the strength of the spell, the fireball exploded into a fiery explosion, lighting the two vampires on the side on fire too.

With the others gear up to fight, still somewhat distracted and bewildered from Oni and the power of fire spell, I casted a lightning bolt at one of the on-fire vampires. He did see it coming as it hit his chest and died on the spot. The other one died soon after from the fire.

“What are you standing there for?! Kill them!!” the dark elf vampire roared out, the one talking about Ganna family, before she flings herself at Ganna, her hand a suspicious glowing black, another weaker vampire backing her. 

While two vampires went to deal with Ganna, two came to me, the sound of exploding fireballs ringed out soon after from Ganna side. A nord vampire leaped over his fallen brethren to me, with swift speed, his nails thinned and lengthened to fine needles points as he dived for me. _Shit, too fast!_

My body throbs with adrenaline as I surrender completely to my instincts, as I jump headfirst to the ground, tumbling under the vampire's sharpened hand and bulky body. My landing was less than stellar as my shoulder took most of the fall, making it ach and along with all the injuries I got beforehand. And in my mind, I pictured Oni attacking him at the side as he focused back at me, hoping Oni would see that and do it.

The heel on my boot made me lose my footing, siding against the gravel fall before I gained my footing. Breathing heavily through my mouth, I pressed myself up as the nord turned at me for another attack, sending an ice spike his way. He dodges with ease, moving his head sharply to the left to dodge the piece of ice armed at his head, it shattered at the stone walls like breaking glass. 

His eyes were on me completely, vision entirely in front of him. And the sound of the flying ice zooming past his ear and the shatter of it, interfere with his hearing. 

Making him miss the lurking dark mass of Oni as he leaped from his position on the wall to the vampire, mouth fully swallowing his head while before Oni bite down and rip it off, blood splattered onto the floor in gallons. 

_Now for the other-_

I thought too soon and too cocky as a hit force made contact with my back, pressing me down with crushing weight, making me choke as dirt and stone went into my open mouth.

The force, no a foot, ‘_Bastard!’ I hissed in my mind_, sank down hard into my back, holding me to the ground as a male voice purred from above, “You have a talent kid, I’ll give you that. But talent only isn’t enough against experience and skill.” He pressed down harder, a loud gasp let my mouth as he crushed down on my ribs, squishing my organs. I try to press up, but it is forced down harder than before with each attempt, it was the same vampire that attacked me before.

A mighty roar bellowed out, the floor vibrating from the ferocity of it. Lifting my head as far as I could, I see Oni, teeth fully bared out, golden eyes glowing like a sun with his back quills standing at full length as he lunges for the vampire.

I heard the vampire snickered before I felt a chilling pressure from above, it was colder than anything I ever felt before as it tears under my armor and skin, even my affinity with ice couldn’t stop it. 

I watched helplessly as the coldness appeared and disappeared as it shot toward Oni as he was in mid jump in the form of a lance length of white ice. I watched helpless as the lance made contact with Oni underbelly and as he fell to the ground in a thunderous bang.

Oni landed on his side, sliding a few feet from the power of the attack and a whimper left his muzzle. 

I felt his pain in my mind, it was each that made all my other hangovers feel like a slight throb as it reflected every part of my mind. Most of all, I felt his anger of being hurt, of being reduced to a weaker form. And that made me angry.

The stampede ringing in my ears and heart was dead silent, and my blood from within me flared to the point that I thought my veins popped, my mind calmer than it’s ever been before.

Dropping my dagger to the ground, I bent my right arm completely around my back, my bones cracked as it was twisted a sharp angle and gripped the ankle of the foot sitting on my back in bear tight hold, my small hand barley surround his ankle but my nails dug into the cloth and skin to hold me place. He tried to kick me off, but I held strong.

And with the biggest use of magic I ever used, I heaved on my connection, my power of the force of lightning, and felt the numbing and agonizing pain as it assaulted my whole arm and even my body. I wanted to cry out in pain but held it back as I wanted him to pay for hunting me and Oni, for humiliating us.

_ I want him to die._

My eyes were on the ground as I saw the intense flash of white and the screeching sound electricity above me, a grunt of suppressed pain following it. My hand integrated the fabric of his clothes almost instantly and in a second I was at his skin. The feeling of my lightning covered hand over his skin was indescribable. My vibrating hand melted, hardened, and fried his skin over and over again, in a never-ending process that I felt as the sound of burning flesh scaled into my nose. And before long that suppressed scream became a full bellow of suffering. I swore I felt bone under my palm.

_Oni, I need you to get up_.

The vampire pulled back his foot fiercely, forcing me to let go otherwise I risked the cause of being dragged on the fall. And the second I felt his foot leave my back, I twisted over to my back, elbow pressed hard against the ground so I’m facing the vampire and using the same power still flowing through my arm, I pointed my hand out and released the energy out. It was almost like a pure light beam instead of lightning, but the sound and pain of the power kept me from believing that as soar to the vampire face.

_Go from the behind, let the fog hide you. You will know when to attack._

Unfortunately, I was dealing with being that been alive far longer than my fourth great-grandfather, as he managed the pain and predicted my next attack by using his vampire speed to leap back twenty feet from me, but I saw him lean more into his left leg than his right.

_Ice, lightning, and summoning. _

Rolling over completely till I was back on my feet in a crouched, kneeling position, my hands firmly on the rocky, moist ground as I taunted the vampire in a breathy tone, “Is that all experience can do?” 

My eyes were half closed as blood dripped out of my slumped body and to the ground, the appearance of weakness. And for some reason the words of Alva ringed in my head at this moment, the words she spoke in her journal about. _The weakness holds their attention. They love it when they have someone completely reliant on them, it boosts their egos. I suppose that's why the good girls always win. I’m not one, but luckily I learned how to be one._

Appear weak so they lesser their guard and make a mistake. 

The vampire hated that and was pissed, both at the attack and my words. Abyss eyes of black and crimson was settled in a hard, glaring position, his down and together eyebrows made that even more apparent. And I could see his jaw set in a tight clinch and imagine the sound of grinding teeth that peeked through his slightly open mouth. His fist was shaking faintly at his side, along with his body that twitches from his unmoving place. 

My nails grinded against the stone, trying to tear a hole in it as I watched anxiously and hoped that the vampire would take the bait. A being that lived over hundreds of years I think would have to be overconfident and prideful and would hate to be considered or reduced to lesser. 

_“Ice, lightning, and summoning. Ice”, _I chanted in my head, and instead of using the link of lightning, I moved the one next to it, the one that felt the first snowfall and a blizzard. At the tips of my fingers, I could feel the moisture of the rocks began to harden and chill.

And I was right about that prideful nature as the vampire stilled for a moment as I rose slightly to appear that I’m getting up. He raced toward me the second my boots shifted against the gravel, with a fast but dampers speed from what he had before, hands so coated in ice that his sleeves were now frozen in snow as flakes drifted to the ground. 

_Oni, it's getting close, _I said down the bond that connected us together and felt that he listened from before as he lay crouched, ready to pounce in the fog about fifteen feet behind the vampire. I could see his massive outline as the heavy fog lit up with bursts of magic going off in the room.

In two steps, that twenty feet between us became ten and I had to do this now otherwise I’m dead.

_Oni!!_

I channeled whatever magic I had left into the ground, shaping and morphing the water droplets and nothingness into crystallized sheets of frost.

_Magic is the will of the mind. The power and creation of one’s psyche. Imagine and push, and it will happen as long as you are able to handle it._

And I pushed even when I began to fade in and out from magic exhaustion and watched as white tinted with blue ice began to spread on the ground like water on a smooth surface, touching and reaching all as I directed it in front of me like a pathway. 

Me and the vampire connecting eyes broke as the vampire peered down to the forming ice coming toward him. He tried to stop his brisk speed, but it was too late as the ice formed below him, wet and slippery as his speed and injured foot caused his downfall.

And I watched weakly and tried, eyes barely open as the heel of his injured leg slid against the ice, his eyes widened the size of a quarter as he fell backwards. 

My gaze drifted to falling vampire to what lies behind him, where a vast chasm of flesh and teeth unlatched for him. 

I’m sure that the vampire eyes were even wider as his eyes made gape at what he was looking at and dread filled them as he realized what is happening 

I wanted to watch, watch as the vampire that probably killed hundreds in his lifetime. To watch as someone dies from my order. It was the least I could do for being the one taking their life.

But I just couldn’t this time.

So, I lowered my head to the ground in a full kneel, now looking at the ice that encapsulated my hand to it, and listened as Oni swallowed half of the vampire before biting down, the blood splattering onto my knelt head, dying my silver hair crimson. I closed my eyes as I felt the droplet begin to fall down my face. I’m just so tired.

Oni must have felt my discomfort and finished him after quickly. Even an immortal vampire that lived centuries can’t come up with a way to survive when his head is inside the mouth already. 

Signing loudly and tiredly, I ripped my hands from the ice holding them and focused my hearing around me, to see if the fight was over. And it must have been as the sound of a raging battle was gone with only the sound of rustling and the shouting call for healers being heard.

_So, we won_.

Falling onto my butt and leaning my head back up to stare at the cave ceiling, my blood dripped hair causing some problems with seeing, I was in a dreamy daze as the blood that pulsed violently was calming down, the adrenaline leaving my body and soon left with the aftermath.

“Fuck!” I hissed under my tongue, hands moving to hold my stomach as it was litter with slashes and some burn marks I never realized I had. And my magic exhaustion finally caught up to me as I felt it was getting hard to breath and a fog much like what around in the room began to cloud my head, making it harder to think, to stay awake.

Hastily, I grabbed my potions that were still intact in my pouch and pulled out wherever I had left. Four small vials fall into my lap, two red and two blue. My hands shook with each movement as I drowned each one, the taste was flavorless on my tongue for once. 

Leaning back on my arms, I waited for the potions to take effect, breathing hard with my eyes closed as I did when I felt a puff of air that shot against my face. Partly opening them, I was faced with acid yellow eyes that I’m becoming quite familiar with. 

I hold onto those captivating eyes, “T-thank you. For everything.” My voice was weak and breathy. _True MVP._

Oni huffed one more time and I wondered if he heard that thought before disintegrating in white dust. 

I felt a lot better when he unsummoned himself as my magic didn’t have fed him to take him out. But it wasn’t enough to hold me up as my arms began to slip from holding my body up. And as I fell onto the ground, I could hear fast footstep coming near me and before my mind let go, I heard the yell of a panic male voice calling to me.

“Aaliyah!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I’m making so many characters that are in clans and why I’m putting so much emphasis on clans is because Aaliyah (MC) needs something other than the dragonborn stuff that is going to happen. With the clans, I can go even more in depth with the world, add new and fun characters and as well as more things that develop Aaliyah.
> 
> And maybe the ending of the main story and other missions will be different with the clan's involvement? :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: JEACON

The sound of a roaring fire and a book usually calms my nerves, but they did little at this time.

Shutting the book and laying it on the table beside me, I released a soft sigh as I stared at the opened flames in the red brick fireplace, watching the fire burn and scorched the pieces of wood. 

_“This is not how I expected things to turn out,” _I thought, rubbing my callus hands together. And it was not only the vampires I was thinking about. 

Turning my gaze to the being laying on the bed, I watched the rise and fall of their chest, to reassure me that they are alive and that the memory of them falling to the ground with blood upon them, eyes fading, was not one of death.

Another sigh let my mouth and I looked to their face, her face. She now had color on her face, cheeks with warmth in them, unlike before when I carried her out of the vampire’s cave when they was cold and turning dull. Moon colored hair was unbound, freshly cleaned with oils and soap, all with the rest of her that one of the maids cleaned that Raven sent to us when we arrived back at her manor. I healed her injuries with magic and rubbed the former teared skin with herbal paste to ease tension. And now she’s here recovering from the long battle, her first battle.

She was alive and soon to be well. But I can’t get rid of the memory of her falling and me, unable to do anything to help her. _Again._

I closed my eyes in exhaustion. _Aaliyah, you did the impossible. You made me care again. A thing I thought I had forsaken long ago._

But she managed to do it, a thing that many have tried and failed to do, some even dying if they pushed me to open up. 

A small smile rose onto my lips as the memory of how me and her first met. I came to Riverwood to get away from everything, to live a peaceful life in a small and quaint town and practice my magic more freely without peering eyes. To try to live. But never have I expected to feel one day a powerful, sealed magic signature coming to the village. 

At first I thought nothing of it and was planning to leave them alone as long as they leave me be.

Most people don’t know that with the mastery of controlling your magic can you not only spread it to alert you of people, but also examine and feel the other person's magic. And with that and the ability of knowing emotions, you can see a person's true self. 

There are exceptions given that the person you’re trying to read is stronger than you, have a mental wall up, or are simply releasing their power out to the point you don’t even need to try to read it. This is a very useful skill, one that saved my life more than once, which is why I’m teaching Aaliyah this.

You can fool others, but you cannot fool your magic as it’s a part of your very body and soul.

And on that day I felt it, felt her. The feeling it gave off into the world. It was cold and semi-hard, as if it was trying to keep itself contained behind a wall. However, with my years of using magic I was able to see underneath it to the person's true self, and it shocked me in every way I could and couldn’t imagine. 

The person was like the first snowfall as it fluttered down from the sky. Light, airy with the sense of wonder and childlike joy to them. It was like it was their first time seeing, living in a world and they were enjoying even part of it, everything enthralled them. But there was also another part that was warmer and deeper than the other half. It was like the warmth of a fire after being in the cold for too long. It was salvation, home. A home with the power to defend itself when needed. 

Whoever this person was, they show the world in a different light other than the dark and immoral one I live in. And I wanted to see the world they see. 

So, when they approached the town I stayed in the back, feeling their magic but not looking or coming near them. And their power soared as they reached the market square, the feeling of wonder and joy multiplying to the point that I felt happy. That was when I needed to meet them, so I followed them from the front and when they began to walk to the Riverwood trader, I turned around so that I'd run into them. And when I did, I was surprised to say that the person shocked me.

Long hair that was in a bun that outshined the moon itself. Skin was unblemished and the same color of the chocolate my friend from school adored. She was short, very short, not even reaching to my chest. And I am sure that Dibella had a hand in creating her face and body as she looked like a living doll and her body was sure to have a man taking a second glance. 

But it was her eyes that made me stop and question. They were huge globes of emerald perfectly mixed with gold, and I was sure that the colors moved and shifted in her eyes. I saw the wonder, the happiness but I also felt the nervousness and fear of her surroundings. 

Most of all I saw the power, the salvation lurking behind those childlike eyes.

I should have turned away, walked away and never come near her again, leaving her to the torture of this world. But I couldn’t. She reminds me so much o-

_Widen eyes and covered in dirt, but the smile was that of a rich man. Teeth chipped as words of fascination and vision filled the tongue. An old, but impenetrable hand reach for-_

I was caught the second I felt her, and I wonder if this is the feeling he felt all those years ago.

I gave her an offer to become my apprentice, something I never thought to do before, and to unlock her magic and teach her all I know. She came to me and agreed. I learned that her name was Aaliyah, a foreign name that rolled off my tongue. She said it meant ascending and I’m sure she will for a long time due to her elven blood.

The awakening of her magic was nowhere near the scale of mines, but it was remarkable.

The entire two-mile radius of the forest turned into solid, peerless ice. When I went back to fix the land, I saw that her awakening did not coat the land with ice and frost but turned everything into it. The trees have no more bark or wood, the birds were ice sculptures, and the small pack of wolves in the distance was solid rigid ice. No blood, gusts, or fur. They were just carved ice now.

And with her awakening unlocked her blessing, and it is something I have never seen before and I know many blessing users. To summon and create beings of her own making and be able to keep them out with her own magic. I know many individuals that would want the power and would do far more harm with it.

Teaching her was an . . experience, but one I later found enjoyable. Her first day of training was laughable and even a ten-old could have done better. But her determination and quick, _reckless_, thinking had me amazed and shocked that she lasted longer than expected, and that she never gave up or ran. 

That made me respect her a little bit. 

I chuckled at the next memory, raising a hand to my mouth to confine it. 

Once we begin learning the history of magic and the applications, is where she left her silent shell. She asked me about all the things magic can do. Do flying booms or carpets exist? Are unicorns and phoenixes real? Her odd but intriguing thoughts on magic had me thinking about them as well, making me engage in the discussions, something I came to enjoy with her.

During our teaching days, we were both quiet. Me, because I prefer silence over loudness. And she most likely didn't know how to talk to me. But after a while she began talking to me with matters that had nothing to do with magic, like favorite authors and food. Usually I would shut these conversations down, but I decided for once to let the conversation go and found myself enjoying them.

And even though I never showed it, her antics in training amused me greatly. Like the time she was trying to summon her ice magic at will and accidentally froze her entire hair solid. I had turned away before she was able to see me smile. But I will never forget the screech she let out that made the birds fly from the trees. 

Sighing again, this time louder than the others, I opened my eyes and stared at the wooden ceiling of the room, counting the number of tree rings left on the wood. 

I never imagined a small trip to the capital would be this hectic. 

I knew we would most likely run into bandits on our way there, a turn of events that hurted Aaliyah but was necessary as it is better for her to do it now and she can handle it better for later. 

But I never expected a clan of vampire’s in Raven’s city. 

My eyes narrowed at the thought of those vampires and I felt my power response to my emotions as I felt lightning crackle around my knuckles. Raven should have been able to sense them from a twenty-mile radius and with all the magic users living in the hold. But none of them knew, even when a magical fog of illness was resting upon them.

At first I thought Skyrim had made Raven soft as she was one of the best in sensing in school, but then we went to the vampire’s cave and found this issue to be far greater than we thought.

There were 159 vampires in that cave, the largest there ever been that was this close to a major city. The master of the clan was Movarth, someone I thought dead long ago, along with his twenty-handpicked and groomed aids. 

_One of which Aaliyah killed herself, _that thought sent a burst of pride in my heart. 

I went to fight the master vampire at the request of Raven, leaving Aaliyah to fight with the group. Moverth put up quite a fight, but it seemed that hiding the dark had loosen his skills and he was killed soon enough. 

But going to find Aaliyah after the fight, only to find her more covered in blood than before from the pit, _another thing that sent fright down my spine_. And I felt my heart stop as I watched her fall onto the ground, pass out or dead. I remember sprinting toward her as it happened, watching her eyes closed and I never thought I would feel that kind of fear again. 

At least we found out what the vampire was using to hide from the town. 

After I healed Aaliyah the best I could and reluctantly handed her over to Miloden girl and the Tslos, I went with the leader of the attack team to search Movarth room and we found a lot of those talismans that litter the hold, causing the fog. Along with a very odd enchanting table. Instead of the green glow and skull in the center, it was bloody glowing red with a strange black dagger embedded in the center and no matter what we did it wouldn’t move and cut you when you reached for it, draining your blood into the runes.

When Raven and her mages examined the table they said it is nothing that they've ever seen before and that it is older than all of us combined with the power to amplify the effects of runes and make the eyes of mortal shift from its enchantments. Which led to more worrying thoughts as there was no way Moverth, a few hundred-year-old vampires, would have been able to find this and know how to use it. Items like these are hoarded and well hidden. Someone had to give it to him.

_“And that plan of theirs.” _I thought, “_To take over an entire city with only 159 vampires, even if they did seduce most of the guards. That plan was over their heads and no one would comply with it in their right mind. Well, at least now the cave is now destroyed and caved in, their bodies now burned and buried under the soil and rock.” _

_Rustling~_

The sound of moving fabric paused my thinking and I panicked and looked right at me to Aaliyah, hoping that she is not in pain. But she was just shifting in her sleep, mumbling something under her breath. I let out a sigh of relief, settling back in my seat but I kept my eyes on her. 

Aaliyah had seen a side of me that I thought I had locked away during this. Burning the vampire, Alva, in front of her was too much. But seeing Alva fool the town people and had plans to use them, recalled things I didn’t want to remember.

I should have walked away.

I shouldn’t have made that idiotic bet for her to find out one of my titles. A title that will lead her down a story of grief and blood.

But now I’m here with an apprentice, who will without a doubt overcome me and who is slowly making her way through the raging seas I put in front of myself. 

“Ha” A laugh pressed through my mouth at that, the others would die if they saw me now. The Bloody Leviathan is now becoming warm.

Turning on my chair to face Aaliyah and reaching a handout, l laid my hand over one of hers, gripping it softly. Her hands are still soft even after all the sword and archery practice I had her do.

I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly as I tried to think of what to say and how to phrase it. But eventually the words came, and they were just as heavy as I thought they would be. 

“I prayed that you would never find out who I am, what I am, but I know that is a foolhardy dream. I’m about to drag you into battle twenty years in the making for just being near me.” I held her small hand tighter, “I should have stayed far away from you, let you live your own life. However, I suppose I was greedy and wanted companionship that I once had in my life.”

Closing my eyes, to hide the sadness that pooled them, “But I should also thank you. My time with you helped lessen my burden of the past and you showed me there is more in life than to cling to what I lost. But this is something I can't, won’t let go. Not yet at least” I sighed once more, opening my eyes to see your restful face, “I will always be thankful for what you gave me. Thank you Aaliyah, and I’m sorry for yet to come.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✊🏽Black lives matter

Waking up was surprisingly easy as my eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the warm lighting of the room I’m in. I wasn’t sore or tense, if anything I was relaxed as if I just left a warm bath. Which was odd given I just got out of a long fight and exhausted my magic. 

Sitting up, moving the blue sheets off, and swinging over the edge of the bed, I scan the room I’m in and I don’t recognize it. 

It was far bigger than my room at the inn. To the left of me was a small end table that had a book and vase purple flower, and beside that was a chair resting against the wall. The floor and walls instead of being that light tan wood was dark like a walnut with a shiny gloss to them and on the ground was tons of muted colored hand stitched rags of many different sizes. There was a livid fire in front of me a few feet away with two chairs in front of them. And on the other side of the room was a large desk with a big chair to match, bookshelves filled to the brim, and a long dresser that appeared to have my stuff on top of it. 

_ “Where am I?” Rising _ to my feet, shaking as they were weak from under use, I walked over to the dresser slowly, pulling the clothes to my face, my long hair slightly blocking my vision as it was down. I saw they were actually my clothes from the inn, along with my weapons, emerald bracelet, and my bag of other things. I don’t see my armor, but I suppose they were destroyed in the fight or in repair.

Putting on my black leather pants, a white tunic, heeled raven black boots, tying my hair into a high ponytail with a leather strap, and the bracelet, I dug through the drawers for a mirror and found a very well made golden hand mirror that had the engravement of tresses and birds on it. 

Rising the mirror to my face, I see nothing out of shape, which is odd given I’m sure I had a cut on my cheek from the fight.  _ Speaking of injuries. _

I put the mirror back and looked at my body, and a silent gasp left my mouth. There was nothing, no bandages, no wounds, no scars. Nothing as if I was never hurt to begin with.

_ Did Jeacon heal me or someone else?  _ Biting my lip, I lowered my shirt and went to the door, deciding not to take my sword or daggers with me. If I’m here recovering, that means this has to be a safe place. Jeacon wouldn’t leave me here otherwise, right?

Leaving the room, I was met instantly with the back of the Morthal female guard, who turned to me when she heard the door up. 

The guard bowed slightly at me, “Milady, you’re up.”  _ I’m never going to get used to that. _

Walking out of the door frame and shutting the door behind me, I asked the guard, “How long was asleep and where am I?” I looked along the long hallway we are in and I see nothing to tell me where I’m at. 

The guard motioned for me to follow her, I did and told me, “You have been asleep for one and a half-moon, milady. And are currently in the jarls private manor.” 

“And Jeacon?” I question, wondering where he is, “My master, where is he?” I’m still not used to saying that word.

“He and along with the many others who helped with the vampire issue are in the count yard waiting for the jarl to address them.”

Humming along to what she said, I followed her for a great while, out of the manor, through a garden and to a much bigger building in front of it, the main house that me and Jeacon had meeting with the jarl and her advisor.  _ That’s convenient.  _

Eventually I was led to a huge metal door with the main house, the guard leading me nodded to the two protecting it and they opened the old gates, the sound of heavy doors reverberated against the stone walls and flooring of the hall. 

Walking through the gates, my eyes refocusing to the very warm lighting in the room and the sight of many backs filled my vision. 

There have to be at least over a hundred people in this high ceiling room, each one of them was either in clusters talking to one another or on the side watching everything go on, it reminds me of a high school event. 

The room that held the mass of people was a huge gathering hall with grey cobblestone walls and floors decorated with blue and green drapes and banners, long black metal candles and chandeliers that had flowers lining them. Around the chattering people were massive fireplaces that matched those in DragonReach in Whiterun and as I walked through the crowd I saw enormous potted bouquets of flowers against the walls, the scent of red mountain flowers filled my nose as I passed one. 

As I walked through the tall crowd, trying to find Jeacon, I saw there was a platform of wooden stairs in the back of the room, that seat a throne made of long, arching tree branches. Two doors stood on either side of the chair. That's where the Jarl will come from. 

Continuing searching to found someone I know, a female proper accented voice called out to me, “Aaliyah!!” Turning around I see my group from the vampire cave along with Jeacon, who was talking to Klirm. Jeacon heard Ganna call and turned around to look at me, he looked me up and down with this blank stare before nodding with the slightest tilt of his lips.

I didn’t know what that look was about, but I nodded back at him and talked towards them. Both Klirm and Tslos greeted me with the nod of their head and continuing one doing what they were doing, Klirm talking to Jeacon about something and Talos leaning against a wall, staring out into the crowd. Ganna patted my arm when I made it to her side and much like the others she had cleaned up as well in the past day and a half. Her black and beaded rode dress was cleaned and polished, hair freshly clean in a long flowing braid, and had no injuries in sight. But her ruby eyes that seemed to glow in the light and the dark appeared dimmer. Maybe it was from magic exhaustion as she used a lot of it the past few days or it could be something else. But I don’t know her well enough to question her about it, it was none of my business. 

Opening my mouth to ask Ganna about what happened after the fight, I was interrupted from the bellow of guard that stood at the top of the platform.

“The Jarl Idgrod has an announcement!!!” The male guard shouted, quieting the chatter to silence before he moved away to take the place by the doors with some others. 

The doors opened and here walked out Jarl Idgrod and her swarm of advisors, my lip turned at the sight of them. The jarl didn’t sit on her throne and instead walked to the front of it and then at the top of the stairs, so everyone could see and hear her. 

Idgrod was a rich navy-blue dress robe in white sewing designs of birds in mid flight. Her greying hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I’m sure that I could see something tied to it, flowing in the background. Her bewitching purple eyes darted around the room, taking hold of everyone in the room. 

Her hands were lax on her side as she spoke, “To all of you, both people of my hold and otherwise, I owe you a great debt. All of you have helped purged from these lands from those who wanted to only cause harm and torment to her people. You have fought bravely and put an end to the threat before they're plan could continue.”

I stared up at her in wonder, looking back to her and back the crowd that was enthralled by every word she said. Idgrod's strong, hardy voice didn’t waiver for a second when she spoke of a sadder part, “But all of you had made it through the battle. We had lost some brothers and sisters along the way to preserve our freedom and way of life, and for that those who had fallen will never be forgotten as we will tell their tale and sing the songs of acts of their glory and honor. 

She paused as some of the people in the crowd chanted some phrases I didn’t understand in a different language. The chanting reached the entire room before Idgrod raised her hand to silence them with a slight smile on her face and went on, “They will always be remembered and known to this hold, just like how all of you will be honored as well for all of what you did. That is why today I have prepared a feast for all of you. Food, drinks, music, and dancing are all the things will be offered for you. But know that all of you will always be welcome in Morthal. Now let’s drink up!” She ended her speech with a shout that was quickly followed by others. I didn’t cheer but I did smile as the roaring ringed my ears. 

And after that, the gate doors led into the room opened up, maids and servants appearing carrying long oak tables and platters of food. Soon enough tons of tables were being set with extravagant foods, more candles warmed the place, and the sound of tavern music played throughout the hall. I was pushed around and hoarded with rushing people as I tried to follow Jeacon and the others as they went to find a table. 

I was hot and sweaty by the time I made it out of the crowd and wanted a drink. Following the tall back of Jeacon and Klirm, I was led to a very long wooden table with benches that were a pretty amber color with glossy shine to them and towers of candles burning on top them. Food ranging from streaming pies, bowls of stew and bread and cheese lined the table with bottles of wine, mead, and mugs. 

Sitting down at the end of the left breach against the wall, Ganna takes my right and Jeacon sat across them us with Klirm on the other side, who was already pouring himself a cup of mead, but Tslos stayed standing and told us with a voice that had a slight hiss to it, “I must go to my family but it was good to work with all of you.” We said goodbye, me and Ganna saying it and the other two guys nodding their head. He tipped his head, horns catching the light before moving and disappearing in the crowd. 

Tslos was quiet, even more so than me and during the whole vampire thing, I don’t think I had him talk other than when he introduced himself. This would be the second time. But I do know that he has a crazy shot with a bow from the glimpses I saw him.

Grabbing a cup of red wine and grapes that sat in front of me, I snacked and watched the party commenced, Absent-mindedly noticing Jeacon and Klirm whispering to one another about something.

Abruptly Ganna spoke to me, a cup to her mouth and cherry pie on her plate, “I have to ask. What was that summon of yours? I never saw such a thing in my forty years of life.”

“Forty?” I choked out, looking her up and down, she didn't look anything past twenty. Ganna smirked cheekily as my look, sipping more into her cup, “Elven blood my dear. I still have 200 years before my first wrinkle, you’ll have even longer.” 

Oh, I sometimes forget that I’m no longer human anymore, no longer with round ears with a short lifespan and many sicknesses. I will outlive most of the people I’ll meet and know. That sounds lonely and tragic.

I will never understand why the Aldmeri Dominion want their ‘immortality’ back by killing Talos and putting their god back into power. They all can live for over 500 years, more if they study magic to extend it and yet they want more. To live forever in a world that will never be the same as you once knew it. That sounds more of a curse than a blessing. 

Focusing back to the conversation, I answer, “It’s a part of my blessing.”

“Oh?” She pondered, eating a piece of her pie, “Do tell.” And I did, as much as I can anyway, and her dim eyes became slightly brighter. I enjoyed how easy it was to make friends in this world, on earth there was just so much fakeness and tension when making them. Here, where your lives are on the line must days, there was no time to dart around each other. If you want a relationship, make it.

Me and Ganna talked about my powers a lot longer than I expected as people were done eating and chatting and was now in the center of the room dancing to a loud festive music. There were even maids running around with flower crowns in hand, laying on top of people's heads as they went. Two of the girls made their way to me and Ganna, fluttering around us with flowers trailing behind them before setting flower crowns of white, blues, and purples on top of our heads. I laughed, fixing my crown upright and Ganna huffed at them, but left the flowers on top of her head. 

I was in the middle of eating a slice of ham, ear to Ganna as she talked about things you can do in Morthal (when it’s not being threatened by vampires), when a someone tapped my shoulder. 

Turning, I see a man I never met before. He was tall, as is everyone I met because I’m 4’9 and was of nord descent with his shaggy blond hair that slightly covered his blue eyes. He wore the clothing of the Morthal guards with a healing cut that went straight down from his right ear to his jaw. 

_ He must’ve taken a part in the vampire killing. But is he coming to talk to me? _

The smile that appeared when I talked to anyone I didn't know appeared, kind but just for pleasantry as I asked him, “Yes?”

He fidgeted in place, hands clenching at his side before swallowing deeply, bowing slightly, and handing his hand out to me and asking me in a wobbly voice, “May I have this dance, milady?”

Oh.

“Hmmmmmm” I trailed off, shocked that someone wanted to dance with me and didn’t know how to respond to him, but luckily Ganna, who snorted into her cup, jabbed me in the side, snapped me out of it. 

“Sure!” Slowly taking his hand and rising from my seat, I hastily met Ganna eyes, who just lifted her cup at me with a smirk as I was led away. I was being guided to the middle of the dance floor where the girls are lining up on one side and the men on the others. The music begins picking up pace to a faster beat with violins songs. Petals soaked the ground like a flower field, and they continued to fall onto the ground as people were throwing them in the air. 

_ Shit, I don’t know the dance.  _ I thought I was trying to follow the posture of the girls next to me, bowing down to a curtsy with our eyes on our partners, who bowed a few feet from us. 

_ Dibella, hope you gave me some dancing skilling when you made this body.  _ I had no rhythm in my old body and the only time I danced well was when I had alcohol in me at a nightclub where the room was dark. 

Apparently she did as my body relaxed and glided on its own to the boom of the music, instead of locking up stiff. It was just like singing as it came natural to me as if I was born with skill at birth. The banging of the drums picked up and me and the girls began walking to the men as they did the same. Some of the girls and guy broke off and surrounded me and the other, encircling us in a loose circle. Me and my partner met eyes, I smiled shyly, and he did the same back to me as we walked to the side of each other and locked arms. And when the drums thummed the loudest and the lutes strings almost sounded like voices was when the dance truly started, and my heart soared with it. 

The dance was quick paced but easy and involved a lot of jumping, skipping, and clapping, it reminded me a lot of the wedding scene in the Witcher. 

Me and my partner spin around in circles, skipping with our locked arms before separating with jump as when land facing each other before we started to clap together a few times in an almost pat-a-cake manner before connecting again to spin around, the other pairs doing the same. 

I couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on my face that I’m sure made my eyes and laugh lines crinkle as a bubbling laughter left my mouth. Letting go of my partner arm as the song took a slower route, I strutted around him slowly, hand grazing his arm and back. My heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird but this time it wasn’t from fear or adrenaline, but of joy. 

Stopping in front of him as the music decelerated to almost silent, my eyes flattered as red and orange flower petals touched my lashes and I could see my partner blush heavily from his cheeks to his ears as he looked down at me. I smiled at him, bubbly from the alcohol I had and the effect I had on him. 

And then the music picked right back up, louder than before as me and him grabbed hands and lunged for each other, chest hitting chest before we were spinning and bouncing again in the circle. 

In a mid-twirl, my gaze I found where my team was at. I see Ganna and Kilrm talking to each other. Well, more like Ganna teasing Kilrm about something and Kilrm’s face was scrunched up as he went back to drinking. I had no time to see Jeacon before I was pulled back and was jumping again.

In our second rotation in the circle, I was twirling again and hoping to find him and there he was sipping on his cup. He spotted my gaze quickly and turned his head to look at me through the heavy crowd of people, meeting my eyes directly. 

He lifted his cup to me with a half-smile. Wait!? Is that a dimple appearing on his left cheek?

I gave him one gleeful smile before I was taken away and was fully embraced into the moment with the music arousing my dancing body as flowers rained down on me.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Aaliyah, may we speak?” Jarl Idgrod asked me when I was taking a break from all the dancing. After the first dance, many others came up to me for the next, and the next, and the next. I was too nice to deny them and dance with every single one of them. I was exhausted after the seventh dance and went back to my, now empty table to rest. 

“Of course, Jarl” Rising to stand, she waved me down and took the seat across from me, soothing her dress down as she did. 

We didn’t speak right away. She poured herself a glass of mead, staring at the crowd of celebrating people and I nibbled on some cheese and crackers, anxious of what she wanted to speak to me about. 

“You disagreed with me.” She began talking, her voice and what she said sent a shock of panic down my spine. Looking at her, she was still looking at the dancing people, her people. “I saw your face, you disagreed with my order of destroying the cave. Why is that?” 

Now she looked at me, and I wish she went back looking at the crowd as her purple amethyst devoured mines, and I could see the blue that edged them, making them even more sinister than before.

Biting my cup and tracing my finger over the metal plate of food laid before me, I ponder my thoughts. She was right. I didn’t completely agree with her plan, but I hesitated to say it to her, a queen in her own right. She saw my nervousness, sighed softly and told me, “Just say it, I’ll not get angry.”

Licking my lips and higher my gaze to meet her somewhat sheepishly, “I didn’t agree with the ending of your order. To destroy the cave regardless of whether your people were still in there.” My finger tapped against the wood of the table like a rabbit’s foot, “I didn’t, don’t like how you easily give up your people's lives. Why not wait and send help once the immediate fighting was over.”

Idgrod hummed at that, eyes heavy with something as she studied my face. She was looking for something within me, and I don’t know if she’s the one looking or was it her oracle like powers. 

But I turned away from her all-seeing eyes and back to the partying people. The music had slowed to a lower humming as lovers and friends slowed dance with one another on the dance floor. There were many different kinds of couples together. Nord and wood elf, Dark elf and khajiit, orc and argonian. Both young and old were having fun and celebrating what they have done.

“I thought the same once upon a time ago.” The jarl voice drew me back into the somewhat stiff conversation and I found that she was still looking at my face, although her sharp edges were softer now. “But I learned later in life, before and after I took the position as a jarl in Skyrim, that kindness will not solve everything and that the tough decisions, sometimes that bad will be the best.”

“And what about the people who would have died down there? Have died down there.” I questioned; my lips tilted down at that. “Are they just supposed to accept that? That they were left for dead when there was a chance to save them?”

“You said it.” She pointed a finger out, “A chance. A chance if I took it would have led to more deaths if I would have saved them.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Exactly, I don’t.” Idgrod shook her lightly and her voice was just as light, “But you have to understand that if I left the cave alone and there were vampires still down there, waiting for a chance to escape, a chance for revenge. My people will once again be endangered, and I am not only speaking about Morthal the capital, but also the many smaller villages and towns living here as well.” She paused, taking a drink from her cup before asking me, “Would you take that chance?”

I didn’t want to admit it, but I wouldn't. It's just like all the stories I read and what my teachers in school preached. Would you let one person live if it might affect the lives of millions? No matter who that one person is. Your friend, brother, sister, mother, father, lover, or child.

Save one or save a million? 

It's a choice I don't want to make.

My eye downcast and the jarl hummed, “It’s a choice that none wish to make, but know it must be done.” She sighed, “I learned that was the hard way in my first few years of being a jarl. And you will learn that as well as you grow.”

Raising a brow, “Are you saying that because you think that or because of your powers?”

She just smirked at me, amused my statement and probably something more before she shot back whatever was left in her mug and set it down on the table. Idgrod leaned on her arm, her knuckles resting on her cheeks, “ I didn't need my powers to tell me that fate has something in store for you, the fact that Jeacon is with you is testament enough.” She looked out to the party as if she could see him.

Now that gets me interested if I lean forward, arms resting on the table now, “How do you know Jeacon?” I haven’t forgotten the bet me and him made. 

She hummed and tapped her finger lightly on the table, “Given that you are his apprentice, I can tell you something.”

Idgrod sighed again, this time with more baggage and hold to it as if a weight was on her, “You know that my clan, family have the blessing of seeing the past, present, and future?” At my nod she continued, “Well do that power, we have to be governor or at the very least checked and guided, so we are on the ‘right path’.” She quoted at the right path, “And the people who happen to deal with that are the same people who took in Jeacon when he was young and placed him in the school they run, a school that all my family must attend for a sudden amount of years when younger.”

So, it’s Hogwarts. 

“And you and Jeacon became friends at the school?” I asked. 

She shook her head with a laugh, eyes distant as she remembered a memory, “Oh by the Divine. Me and Jeacon hated each other at the school and it was only much later, after we both left, was when we became friends. Besides, Jeacon had a close group already.” 

Now I have more things to look up. And I know I’m not supposed to have someone tell me who he is, but I’m curious. “What was he and the others like?”

The laughter in her voice was gone and it became sober, eyes now on the flame of the candle, “They are legends.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you ready, Aaliyah?” Jeacon asked me as he appeared at my doorway at the jarl manor. He was no longer wearing his black and fur battle armor, and now wore a long navy-blue robe coat that on the edges looked like blue waves as it was open at the legs to show his black pants and boots. 

Stuffing my last shirt into the bag and tossed it over my shoulder, I turned to him, “Yep.” And followed him out the room, my freshly clean heel boots clicking against the hardwood floor. 

It was two days after the party and I still feel the after effect from it. 

The morning after that party, I was so stiff that I thought I was paralyzed or poisoned, but it was just from the amount of dancing I did the night before. And when I did manage to pull myself upright, my head gave me another reminder of what happened last night as it throbbed and shook my entire brain. I had one to many cups of wine last night, but lucky Jeacon gave me a potion to take away my headache. 

And now here we are, about to leave Morthal after our two weeks stay. And those two weeks felt a lot longer because of everything that happened. 

Following Jeacon as we left the jarl manor and the walls that protected it to the stables to gather our horses that were still on the outskirts of the city. 

Walking the streets, I can already see the effects of vampires disappearing. The fog, although still there, was lighter, breathable, and just held water instead of misfortunate. People are talking and walking about with their heads held high, no longer tearing at their skins, or looking over their shoulders. And I could hear the birds for once. There was peace.

I don’t feel bad about killing those vampires. I know I should because it’s immoral and wrong. But I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

They needed to die as they planned to enslave an entire hold, state, and make them into their personal feeding cows. And I saw what they did to their slaves in that pit in the cave. I may not want to be the person who lowered the blade, but I know it was for the best. 

“Aaliyah?” Jeacon lagged a few steps so we are walking side by side.

“Humm?” I hummed to show him I’m listening. 

“I’m proud of you.” He started and they shocked me enough to turn my head to gape at him. He didn’t continue and just stared ahead, those words were enough to warm me, causing a shy smile to peek through my lips as I hummed again with my gaze to the ground. 

Eventually, we made it the stable near the city entrance. Jeacon must have sent a message ahead as our horses were in the front, prepped and ready for us with the jarl waiting for use with a squad of guards around her. She had her hand folded behind her black dressed back, purple eyes staring deeply into Jeacon under her raven color hood that was on her cloak. 

She obviously needed to speak to Jeacon, so I walked past them and to my horse, Honey, who did a small jump of joy and nuzzled me. I laughed and patted her back, whispering in her ears that I missed her as I rubbed her neck. 

It was a pity that I was unable to see Ganna, Kilrm, or even Tslos before I left but I’m pretty sure they are busy trying to get back into their lives after the whole vampire issue. Ganna, I could tell was holding something back within her even though I don’t know her that well. And Kilrm from how much he was drinking at the feast and that whispering talk he had with Jeacon, also had something on his mind. Tslo I can’t say as he disappeared as the party started with his family and I haven’t seen him since. 

“ _ Jeacon!”  _ A hushed shout caught my attention as I finished strapping in my bed roll and backpack to Honey’s saddle. I know I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t help myself from peeking from the corner of my eye at the arguing pair.

Well, I wouldn't call it arguing as Jarl was the only one looking aggravated with a small rectangle box in her hand moving around to prove the point she was talking about as Jeacon just stared down at her from his tall height in a mute boredom. 

I can’t fully understand what they are saying but I did catch the jarl speaking Jeacon nickname, Jewel, in a soft and exhausted tone before she slammed the box onto his chest. She said one more thing, looking up to him almost pleadingly but Jeacon was unmoved and opened his mouth once before grabbing the box. He patted her shoulder and said something to her before moving to his horse next to me.

Looking away before they saw me, I fasted some of the buckles as if I was minding my own business and wasn’t eavesdropping. 

He walked past my back to his horse and another pair of footprints followed after him but stopped once they got to me. “Aaliyah, a word?”

Turning around, there was Jarl Idgrod standing there with something black in her hand, hand guard behind a few feet away watching my every move. 

“Here, a gift.” She handed me the black velvet rectangle, “I already gave Jeacon his and now here’s yours. It’s to show my appreciation of what you have done for my home.”

Running my hand over the thick item, I told her, “There is no need for a gift. I’m just glad I was able to help.” And I was. 

Idgrod rolled her eyes and patted my hands, moving the velvet covered item closer to me, “Just accept the gift, girl. I swear you're just like Jeacon when it comes to gift giving.” 

“Thank you then” I smiled at her as I began to pull down the fabric that covered the block and I was taken away from how beautiful the item was once I saw it.

It was a book, but it was stunning. The cover and spine were made of a thick and hardy black leather that looked capable of many water spills and tumbles. The pages were made of stocky vintage antique paper that I loved in old books. But it was on the cover that made me gasp and awe. On each corner of the book sides were intricate gold fleur de lis designs swirling at the top and in all of them were tiny flowers and leaves growing off them. And in the center of the book was the gold fleur de lis design, this time mixed with silver in the shape of two spades connecting at the bottom. The same flowers and leaves were carved onto the metal with the addition looking like the swirls appearing as branches. And in the dead center of the spades was a gold and silver tree that stood out as the metal rose it upwards from the rest. The tree was like the tree of the school of alteration but both sides had no leaves and was arching further up as the branch grew higher, dote like pearls resting on top of it. 

It was the second most beautiful thing I ever received, the bracelet Jeacon gave me being the first. 

And I took her such and she huffed a small laugh and stated, “I’m glad you like it.” She tapped her finger against an empty page of the book as I was flipping through them, “This book is quite special as it is enchanted to have never-ending pages. Write as much as you want and more will begin to appear, and the book will grow no bigger than it is.” 

“Wow.” I gushed over my new book, but I could help but ask her, “But why gave it to me?”

“I figured you might have some use for it. Write down magic theory and experiments or use it to draw maps and pictures.” She nodded over to Jeacon who’s back was to us, “Or better yet write down your frustrations about him as I know he is difficult to deal with, the old bastard.” 

Jeacon heard her as he was fixing his bag on his horse and told her over his shoulder, “You're not looking any younger than me, Hag.” 

She looked back at me, an eyebrow raised, “See what I mean?” I snuffed a laugh and thanked her again before covering the book up and placing it in my bag and climbing on my horse. Grabbing the reins and turning Honey to face the main gates. 

Idgrod took a step back and added, “Oh, one more thing about the book. If you put a small amount of your magic in the tree in the center, the book will recognize you as its owner and will only open for you.” 

Cool. 

Jeacon tsked his tongue, moving his horse into motion, moving toward the main gates and I follow him. He looked over and nodded at Idgrod, who was watching us from a far, her guards firmly at her side now. She nodded back after a short while and even from here I could see the slight coil of her lips as she looked at us and the glow of her eyes that seemed to haunt us as we left. 

“Ready for the capital?” Jeacon asked me as I pushed Honey to his side. 

I grinned, “Yep.” And I was. After dealing with mud, water, ghosts, and vampires these past two week, I’m ready for a change. 

A side of his lips turns up, amber eyes a glow as he faces ahead, “Alright, let's go.” And moved forward with me following after him. 

The capital can’t be worse than this right.

Right?

____________________________________________________________________________

Jarl Idgrod POV:

Never in my life have I thought that man would accept anyone by his side that wasn’t from the school. And never have I thought he would appear before me again after the last time, after what appeared.

The others haven’t. 

But here I stand watching him leave again with an apprentice by his side. A girl who holds so much promise just as he did in the past. She’s a bit naive about the world but she’s learning very quickly on how this world truly works. I begin to see the change from the first time she stepped into my office to the time at the party. She has so much potential. 

Someone would have picked her eventually, but I never thought it would be you Jeacon, the Cold Abyss himself. 

Don’t get me wrong, the cold bastard is capable of doing many things. Like sniffing out all those talismans and hypnotized workers in the city. He works fast and efficiently, leaving none behind and no tracks. 

My lips curled at the thought of what he could do as I watched the pair backs disappear over the horizon. Even at a young age Jeacon was threatening to even the masters of the school. His power was like the sea, unending and suffocating. The second you feel it, it’s as if you were teleporting in the bottom of the ocean and was left there to die a quick but choking death. 

His power was meant to place fear in you, and the only choice you had was to either kill yourself now or let him do it. Most would do it themselves as they knew what he is capable of. 

I admit that I feared him when I first met him. The small and thin boy that held power far above us. But instead of fleeing like the rest, I turned that fear into anger and that anger into hate. Which is why me and him never got along when we were younger. We would compete for everything. The best grades, the best inventions, the best magic. And we only became friends when he was traveling in Skyrim and happened to stop by to visit.

He knew that I feared him and didn’t truly hate him, which is why he never tried to get rid of me or attack me. And when he came last time and we finally had a chance to talk he told me that,  _ “You used competitiveness instead of fear and I understood that. I would rather be hated than feared.” _

Oh, how the times have changed since you said that. And now your reputation is fear.

And it appeared that you won’t back down from your vindictive quest, none of you are. 

Their backs were almost gone as a chilling wind passed by me, fluttering my hood and I said my next thought out loud, knowing my guards won’t say anything. “Jeacon, I hope you know what you’re doing because you’re dragging someone innocent into this.” I hoped the wind would carry my words to the gods and hope they will take pity on them, “And I pray the young Snowflame will be able to withstand the wrathful path you will set her down into.”

They were gone, continuing on their journey on a story that I’m sure will end years after my death. But I have one last prayer, no request, “And for once in your life Jeacon. Let it go. It’s time to walk away. For you and for the rest of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this arc and the next chapter will be a new arc, the bard arc. The bard arc will be the last arc before the dragonborn story starts and will mostly be told in snip bits mixed with some longer chapters (maybe 10-12 chapters or even less). It’s to build up my character some more before the start. I like to think that gods would let the MC have some time to adapt to her new world before everything goes to hell. 
> 
> And there might be slower up dates as I started school again.
> 
> Also, in those chapters some of them will not be told in Aaliyah’s POV. I wonder who could it be? :D


	21. Arc 3: The Intoxicating Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone who is still reading this story. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but life been a little crazy. I have a few little hiccups in my life but now everything is slowing back down and I hope everything is doing well and are happy. 
> 
> This is the next arc of the story and the last arc before the Dragonborn story starts. This arc should only nine or chapters and will be told in short story as it fast forward in time. I wasn't planning to add this arc but Aaliyah (MC) life have been a little too good and something need to happen to her before the main story starts. This arc will serves as adding plot for further down the story. So pay close attention to the characters being introduce as well as the ones in the past and conversations of the past. 
> 
> Also one more thing. I need help. 
> 
> You know how all the bosses in games have their signature weapons or unique item. Yeah, I want Aaliyah to have one. I have one planned out which is a mage staff but I want another for close combat. I been thinking either a sword that can expend into a whip (imagine adding a magic element to that) or metal war fans (imagine using telekinesis to control them in a fight.
> 
> If you have any recommendation please leave them down below. Thanks :P

Unlike our trip to Morthal where we’re attacked by bandits and later had to deal with vampires, the one to Solitude was quiet with no attack. 

The cobblestoned road was almost empty with the occasional traveling merchant and patrolling soldier unit. There were no more bandits’ attacks or wild animals coming at us. Just us going through an even road with evergreen trees, the chirps and blooming flowers surrounding us.

It was an easy ride to the capital. 

Jeacon said it was because the Solitude was the most protected region in Skyrim, where the high king once resided and now housed the Empire and the Thalmor, who lived outside the great city.

The Thalmor, a group of people I’m not looking forward to meeting.

The trip to the city was a quiet one. When me and Jeacon are riding, we’re silent, more focused on our surroundings than each other. And it was only when we’re resting is where we talked as usually about magic. 

But today was different as we were almost done with our journey, the roads were noisier and there were more patrols in red and steel wolves, and Jeacon questioned me, “What do you know of Solitude, Aaliyah?” As usual, he had pop quizzes for me. 

Solitude? Hmmm, honestly some. 

I know you can get the jabberwocky from Sheogorath in the Blue Palace, the court mage is a vampire, the high queen is naive, the Emperor's cousin was killed at her wedding, you can join the imperial army here, when you step through the gates you will see a execution of a traitor, the kid working at the farm is in an abusive environment, and that you can get the best sword in the game, the Windshear, once the emperor comes.

But I can’t really say any of that. So, I tell him, “They have a large dock.”

“That’s it?” He asked, smirking at me. His expressions became livelier after Morthal. More smirks and grins, easier to bring into talks, more approachable.

“Yep.” popping the ‘p’, but then I remember something, “You can join the imperial army here.”

Jeacon huffed at my add on and fixed his white cotton sleeve shirt that he changed into due the rising temperature and said, “Well to add onto that pitiful answer. Solitude is known for its docks as many travelers from around the world come to it for easier passage than going through the steep mountains. Valenwood, Black Marsh, High Rock, Summerset Isles, they all come this way.” Jeacon paused as he moved his horse to the far right as a huge merchant caravan came through with five packed carts, I directed to his left side.

“While Whiterun is considered the trading city of common goods,” He continued, “Solitude is for its foreign.”

That makes sense as I remember the docks being the most interesting part of the city other than Sheogorath in the Blue Palace. Oh, Shivering Isles, how I miss you.

Running a hand through my loose hair that stuck to my face, sighed as the beaming heat front the sun sat on top of me. I knew this city was going to be hot, but this is pushing it. I rolled up my sleeves like Jeacon, who got rid of his all black dress and cloak, and popped some buttons open, looking even more similar to Ciri from the Witcher. 

“And other than the docks, the city is known for being the most beautiful city in all of Skyrim. Along with growing some of the best fruits, vegetables, and flowers ” He looked toward me, “Bard college also plays a part in bettering the city due to their studies of the arts and the theater they offer.” 

I hummed along with him. The bard college, the school I soon will be joining. Never have I thought I would be going to school to become a singer. When I was younger and as a dream, yeah. But in real life when I grew up, it never crossed my mind. However, now, I can’t wait.

“Oh, yes. When we get the college, I will be leaving all its matters to you.” Jeacon said, “It’s time for you to build up your confidence and strengthen your independence.” 

“All my matters,” raised an eyebrow at him, surprised that he didn’t want a say in any of these, “Even if it interrupts my magic training?”

Jeacon stared ahead, lazily eyeing the group of guards walking past, “It will only interrupt your training if you allow it to. Choose a time where we train, and we’ll train. I’m giving you full control.”

Oh god, this really is like back on earth. Juggling school and work again.

“What are you going to train me in exactly?” I asked, wiping a drip of sweat that was rolling down my face. _Damn this heat. _“Or will I choose that as well?” 

“What do you want to learn?” He inquired, “Know that I’m still having you work on your stamina, dodging, and endurance.” 

Humm, so many options. Fire, no. Lightning maybe. Conjuration is useless as I have my summoning’s and I still can’t do Restoration. So, maybe Alteration. 

Thinking back at it, the skills that really helped me in the fight with the vampires, other than them underestimating me, was ice, lightning, and my summoning. So, I should focus on them, but I also want to learn new things. 

I sighed, so many options.

After pondering it for a short while I decided and told him, “Lightning and Alteration. I can work on my summoning and ice powers on my own.” Summoning should be easy enough as I need to meditate and use magic to grow my reserve and for ice, I may need to stay some nights up to work on.

Jeacon nodded at my request before saying, “We’re here.”

We were riding over a steep hill and once at the top the view of the city was open for us, and it was breathtaking. 

The stone road we rode down on appeared freshly made as they were in perfect arrangement and appeared whiter than grey as merchants and the common people walked on them easily to reach their destination. There were farms lining each side of us that appeared as we went. Each bigger and grander than the last. Some grow vegetables and fruits that look riper than anything I ever saw. And some grew fields of flowers that were stacked into rows, making it seem like a moving rainbow as the breeze brushed against them. The people, all wearing good quality clothing, traveled about alone or in pairs, talking happily to one another as squadrons of guards patrolled the area, it almost made me believe that there was no war happening. 

And the city itself was like one I had never seen. While Whiterun gave off the presence of dewy farmland in gold and Morthal a swampy witch paradise, Solitude gave off the presence of power and magneticities. 

It’s walls alone were bigger and stretched longer than anything I had seen so far in Skyrim and even Earth. Even from here I could tell they were built to last for centuries, and they have as white-grey stones loomed over everything with towers built within it every few meters, the flags of red and black wolf peering down from their tops. 

As we came close to the city, passing the farms that gave off the lovely scents of flowers and ripe fruit, two things became more apparent to me as I walked.

One was the docks, and once again Jeacon was right about the docks being one of the main points of the capital. To the far right of us, past the farms the hold farm animal instead of corps, was the large gulf and river that connect Solitude to the great ocean. The water was a pretty aqua teal that shifted as the breeze hit them, forming small white waves. And in this huge body of water were boats of all different sizes and types. There were simple fishing boats, paddle boats and there were huge pirate types boats as well, the multi sails flapping in the wind as they moved slowly to the docks. 

And the docks themselves would put the ones in Whiterun to shame. I could see both massive and tiny colorful canopies that lined the lengthy stone and wood piers. In the games the docks only reach a small distance, from slightly under the great cliff that holds up the city and slightly to the one farm they had. But here the docks extend far greater than I could see. From way underneath the great rock to the left and to the shore edge to the right. Every area where the land met the sea was man-made docks with workers. 

_I almost feel bad for the Dark Brotherhood, I don’t see how they can just come here to kill the emperor without getting caught. _

The second was the structure of Solitude itself, the great cliff or mountain the city was built on felt unreal as I looked at it. If it was foggy, I bet the city would look like it was floating in the air. It was beautiful without a doubt, but it seemed unreal as the towering walls carved around the cliff, shielding the city from dangers, although some buildings peek from on top, the Blue Palace being one of them. The Blue palace was actually blue and sparkling from where I could tell as the high morning light bounced on it and it was gigantic, far bigger than Dragon Reach. 

It was a beautiful place, one deserving to be the capital city. 

Jeacon and I rode up to one of the farms that held animals and dismounted our horses, a worker rushed up to us quickly as we did. “How may I help you?”

Jeacon came down from his horse, digging in his bag as he asked, “How much for an extended stay for two horses? Food, care, and occasional exercise.”

The worker looked our horse up and down, eyeing me as I came down from Honey, where my buttons were opened, I rolled my eyes. “300 gold for a year.” 

Jeacon tossed him a pouch that he pulled out and unhooked his bag, I followed after him and we handed over our horse to the workers and walked down the street to the main gates. 

_I haven’t even been in the city yet and I already saw more guards than I ever did before_, I thought as a team of them brushed past me, swords and shields ready on their body. But I suppose that is war.

Continuing down the street, we made it the entryway of the city and the gate was massive, the height of a four-story building if I would have guessed and made of fine steel and iron. There was no way there was opening that giant of a gate for just people, so we walked to the left side of the gate, where there was a small, normal sized door that was built into the gate. There was a small line of people there, waiting for their turn to gain entry and we joined them. 

Lucky, the line was quick as most of the people must have lived here and entered fast, and others stormed off. When it was our turn before the two stationed guards had the chance to ask for identification, Jeacon just took something out of his pocket and showed them it. I could only see it if I lean forward a lot, but I wasn’t as that will be too much. 

The guards seemed to recognize it with a rushed nod before giving him a small bow and opening the small metal door wide for us. Jeacon pocketed whatever he had and walked through the doorway, I followed him shortly after with narrowed eyes. 

_Who is he really? _Opening my mouth to ask him about what he used to get us into the city, I stopped at the sight before me finally enthralled me. If I thought the outside looked pretty, the inside was extraordinary. 

When you first walk in it’s much like Whiterun where the washed grey stones building is close together, most likely middle and lower classed, although it was still very decorated with flowers and furniture. But as me and Jeacon Continue walking deeper into the city is where it’s beaty fully comes out. 

Homes were built just like in the games, large and unique stone homes that had plenty of room and was more like a small manor due to their multi floors. The roads and walkways were long and wide, as strings that connect building to building had attached lanterns waiting to be lit and lighting. And sometimes in the center of the road there would be a patch of grass where flowers grow. 

People of both fine silks and cotton walked past us, chattering and working, each looking happier than the next. I see some man talking in front of a shop that looked like a inn or pub, a group a women walking leisurely with some of them locked arms as they whisper to one another, long dresses dancing in each movement, and I see a pack of children running with the run somewhere, some of them holding small wooden swords and shields. I loved cities as I love the sounds that come with them. The banging, the chatter, and the movement of it all, it felt so alive to me.

As I took in the sights, I fail to realize that Jeacon just letting me walk as he took a position behind me and when I turned to look at a shop that had a very pretty periwinkle dress in its glass window that he was just looking down at me, waiting with his arms crossed. 

My long ears burned at that fact and I rushed to talk, stuttering out to him, “S-So what now?” My hand fidgeted as I grasped together behind my back. 

He saw my embarrassment and smirked at me before looking up to the sky, where the sun was still high in the air, and told me, “That’s up to you remember. We can either find an inn to stay at or go to college first to sign up.”

Hmmm, I kind of want to rest after days on the road as I’m both dirty and exhausted. But at the same time, I want to get signed up for the college as I know I will have to fill out a shit ton of things. 

Eventually, I decided to go to college first and we were off again after asking a lady for directions. And from what the lady told us, the bard college was located to the far left of the city, where the mountains still touched the city. 

The walk was slow and steady but allowed me more time to examine the buildings of the city. As we walked deeper and deeper into the city, the homes became grander than the next. More floors, more exquisite furniture, more patio space, more plants, and some even gained metal gates and walls to shield them from the outside. We’re in one of the higher class areas of the city, a place where we don’t quite fit in as the old woman in silk and tan fur thrown over her shoulder looked us up and down with her chin in the air as she breezed past us. 

I held back a huff and kept on moving, not wanting her to ruin a fun day for me. 

And after a while we were coming closer to the school as more people walked about with books in hand or in a leather strip and with musical instruments. The building as well became more color and the area more decorated. Walls had grand painted murals, there was more sitting area where tables and stone breaches were placed with patches of grass that had trees hanging over them and flowers at their feet. And finally, we’re here, standing outside the archway that is made of metal with the design of water flowing from the school.

Well, the word school is putting it lightly as it was bigger than any college I ever been too and looked more like an ancient palace or temple of the past. 

It was made of the same stone like much of the city but here the rough edging was smoother and craved to make for some unique shaped roofing. There appeared to be three buildings with two or three floors each that connect together that I see as me and Jeacon walked into the long courtyard that had a huge water fountain in the middle and was surrounded with plants and sitting areas to the sides. The two buildings on the side were long and appeared bigger as the stone pillars and open hallways made it more spacious that looked like a Spanish villa. The ash grey pillars that held the blue dyed cray shingled roof was that of roman and Greek with vine plants and little flowers of white and yellow. 

And in the far center was the biggest building in this large courtyard, towering over everything in the area with its sharp angular roofing with carven trimmings and striking stacking like height and decorative windows and statues placed all around. It was like a grand gothic grey-white washed cathedral with all the details on it. Stain glass circular and triangular color windows with painting in them and the statues looked like angles with lutes in their hands. This building had at least five or more floors to it as the windows stacked upwards and upwards as the same ivy vine planet grew up it, making it look like a relic from the past.

It was beautiful. 

Me and Jeacon walked past the huge water fountain, heading toward the main building and as we did a group of what I presumed to be students walked past us. The groups of human girls mixed with boys looked at me and Jeacon as we walked by, well mostly me. All of them were wearing either well-made dresses or tunics with velvet doublets. One of the girls held a hand to cover her mouth, leaning toward her friend at her side with her eyes never leaving mine. The burst of laughter soon followed. 

I held back rolling my eyes as they passed. Oh, how I missed judgmental schools. 

But they were right about me, looking down at what I’m wearing, I too probably would have thought the same thing. Sweaty and mitted hair in a wet, loose bun. Face oily from the heat with dirt probably mixed in it. Cloths more fit for a night at a bar or inn as they were wrinkled and most likely musty. Maybe we should have gone to the inn first. 

We haven’t even made it to the large wooden double-sided doors before someone stopped us.

“Aaliyah?” A male with a light accent Latin voice called out to me. Turning I found the man who brought me to this place to begin with, Galten. 

He looked the same from the last time I saw him. Styled prefect brown hair, blue eyes with a fairly youthful handsome heart shaped face that have some crow feet on the side of lips and eyes. He traded in his burgundy red velvet doublet for a light blue tunic, most likely due the hot weather and still has his gold chain on with a small goatee beard growing in. 

Facing him, I nodded slightly at him and greeted him, “Galten, nice to see you again. It's been a while.”

“That it has, my lady!” He came over with a pep in his step and a wide smile on his face, the Latin accent in his voice coming out heavy due to his joy. He stopped a few feet from me and Jeacon and bowed deeply before rising up with a wide grin, “It’s truly a pleasure to see you again my dear. Have you come to fully sign up for the college?” I didn’t think he would be this happy to see me because last I saw him, I threatened to kill him in an inn. Well, I didn’t say that to him, but my magic was out ready to freeze him. 

“I am.” I reassured him and he almost leaped in joy, ocean blue eyes twinkling away. 

He stopped his burst of excitement, eyes traveling to the person beside me and straightened up, smoothing his shirt, “Ah, forgive me for being rude to you mister and allow me to introduce myself.” He stood up to full height, a hand on his chest and the other behind his back, “I am Galten Screllia, a teacher at The Arts and Theater College of Solitude as well as the current Dean of Acting. It’s to meet your acquaintance.” He didn’t speak boastfully or bragged about his titles, just simply telling them for information and context, and that I guess impressed Jeacon as he bowed back to the slightly shorter man and said, “Greeting, I’m Jeacon, Aaliyah’s master.” 

He didn’t even do that for Idgrod. 

Galten nodded back before standing up normally and turning his gaze back to me, “Have you already spoken to the headmaster?”

Shaking my head, “No, we only just got here.” 

“Oh, good!” He beamed, “That means I can show you the way as well as show you some of the school.” He walked toward the doors of the main building, gesturing for us to follow him, we did.

If I thought the outside was big, the inside was even bigger. High ceilings decorated with beautiful statues, banners, paints, and the smell of flower-scented candles. The wide room was filled with well-crafted chairs, tables, bookcases, and plants that all amplified multicolored lights that beamed down from the strain glass window above. And on each side of the room were archways leading down lengthy hallways. There were some students sitting in the area, some at the table hunched over books and paper and some fiddling with instruments in their hands. 

“This area serves as one of the many places where students may relax from their studies or to work on any projects they may have.” Galten explained as he led us to the right archway and down its halls.

There was so much to see in such a little time as we went down hall after hall of the college. We walked past a library that Galten told us was one of three in the school, more sitting area where people was working, many opened gardens were outdoor class was held, student playing lutes and flutes as they hummed to a sings, an area were the heat was ever hotter; Galten said it was forging area of the school. And so much more as we walked up and down hallways and stairs. There is so much to this school then shown in the games and I’m sure I’ll get lost a lot in the beginning 

I was relieved to see such a happy place after all the killing and blood. It was nice to get away from it all for a little while. 

Eventually, after I would say thirty minutes we made it to a long hallway with closed metal and wood doors that rich brown color stood out against the grey stones. We stopped in front of the bigger of them all that was double sided with a metal door knocker of a griffin roaring on it. 

“And here we are.” Galten said as he used the knocker that caused loud booms down the echoey halls. 

The shuffle of papers was heard from within after the echo was gone, before a tried and slight rumble male voice spoke from beyond, “Enter.”

Galten opens the doors and we go in. The room was an office that had a full length bookcase on the right and left walls and a small, half size bookcase on the wall directly in front of us that had four large transom glass windows that had an amazing view of the courtyard in the front of the college and gave the red-gold tone room prefect lighting. And in front of those windows was an executive sized desk with carved wood specimens topped with a glossy finish.

And at that desk was a high elf man that had a well-aged elven face in a brown and red robe that stood out from his golden hair and beard. His head was face down and leaning against a hand as he scribbled away on the paper in front of him. And gave the two stacks of paper next to him, I say he was here for a while working and is nowhere near done. 

As we walked close to his desk he looked up from his paperwork, setting his feather quill down and looked at me and Jeacon with an examining stare before looking toward Galten, and asked in that proper elven voice, “Galten, how may I help you now?”

Galten must come here a lot as the elven man looked at him in exhaustion, eyes half opened. 

Galten laughed it off sheepishly, a half smile appearing on his lips before perking right back up and motioned to us, “This, Headmaster, is Aaliyah, the bard from Whiterun that I choose to sponsor, and her master, Jeacon.”

The headmaster leaned back into his chair and looked at us in a brighter, intrigued stare. I’m hoping he’s not paying attention to how dirty we are. “So, you’re the one that caused Galten to go into a stir after returning to the college.” He smirked at me, amused, “And I heard of the fright you gave him with your magic. Nice job.”

This time it was me who was sheepishly laughing at that comment as I could just feel Jeacon staring down at me from my side. 

“Headmaster!” piped Galten, which the headmaster just waved off before standing up, stretching as his stiff bones popped from under use. 

“Oh, you have always been too ignorantly perky for your own good, Galten. It’s good to have someone keep you in check.” He came around the desk and handed out his hand to me, smiling, “My name is Viarmo, Headmaster of The Arts and Theater College of Solitude. And have you come to take Galten sponsorship and join us?”

I shook his hand, “Yes, I am.” 

Not gonna lie, I’m kind of nervous. With everything I did before I had some kind of information about it from the games, but here I have nothing. But I am happy to be here.

“Then welcome to the bard college, Aaliyah.” He shook my hand on more time before letting go and going back to his desk, looking through the stacks of papers. “While I find the paperwork needed. Galten, can you go over information about the school?” 

“Yes, of course.” Galten responded and moved in front of us. “The college was formed during the second era as part of the Guild Act along with other guilds like the mage’s guild, architect’s guild to name a few.” He cuffed his hands behind him as he continued, “Well, most people believe that we only teach instrument play and poetry, we have many branches that we teach with more being added annually. We teach subjects like sewing, embroidery, wood and metal working, jewelry craft, painting, writing, and even acting. The ‘bard college’ is not only for those wishing to become bards, but always those who wish to drive deeper in the arts.”

This’s a lot, more than I thought it would, “And what about theater? It’s in the school name.” 

He smiled at the question, “The theater was made one hundred years after the school's creation and serves as a way to show our skill and love for the art to others. Nobles, commoners, kings, and queens, we play for them all by holding plays, singing and dance recitals, alongside some other events.” 

Oh, that actually sounds kind of fun. Back on earth I had chances to do things like that but was too sacred to try. Maybe this time I can do it, “How do you join the theater?”  
  
  


He looked pleased at my wonder, “Usually, only graduates can join or those with a famous reputation. But we do allow students to excel in their classes to take part in some events. And if they do well, they will be given a chance to join the theater without a test.” He smiled softly at me, “And I hope that you will be one of them, Aaliyah.”

“Here we are.” The headmaster Viarmo interjected and we all turned to him as he flapped a stack of papers in his hands and walked toward us. He handed me the papers and I was right about the long sign up that I probably had to do. There had to be at least fifth teen pages he gave me, front and back in that small, fancy font. 

“Here are the rules of the college along with the list of classes that we offer that you can pick and choose from.” He pointed to one of the papers and I turned to it and shock consumed me as the entire page, both front and back of two pages, were just filled with classes you can take. “But there are mandatory classes like dancing and dining etiquette that all students must take. Please go over these and return with the list of your chosen classes within the week.” 

_Jesus Christ, this is a lot_, I thought as I browsed through the papers but I got out of my astonishment to bow to the two and thank them before heading to the head, reading some of the papers. 

“Oh yes! Aaliyah? There is one more thing.” Headmaster Viarmo stopped me.

Turning back, “Yes?”

He was back in his chair with his quill in hand, “Since you are now a soon to be student of the school, you can live on campus in the rooms that are prepared for students. And for free as you are sponsored. Do you wish to live here, or do you have a place in the city already?”

Ah, good question. Looking back to Jeacon, who was waiting by the door. I almost forgot he was in the room given how quiet he was during this whole thing. But he did say I was the one to be handling all the bard things. 

He stared at me with a blank stare before raising one of his eyebrows. That’s not much help.

Eventually, I looked back to the headmaster and told him uncertainly, “Off campus?” It sounds more like a question than an answer. But the headmaster took it with a grin and nodded, “Very well, but know that the offer will always stand.” 

“Right, thank you.” And we were out of the room, down the many halls, and outside walking the streets of Solitude. 

Flapping through the pages and reading all the classes offered, I was Conflicted as I also am where I have more than one option to give to me. There was literally everything on here that would have been given in art university on earth. From glassblowing, painting, floral arranging, cooking, vocal training, ten different types of dancing, poetry writing, and fabric working. Everything was here and I don’t know what to choose. 

I absent-mindedly read the papers and walked wherever Jeacon was going as I used my magic to loosely trace his magic presence but was stopped when Jeacon called out, “Here we are.”

Looking up bewildered, I see that we’re in the market place again with all the stone shops and we were in front of an all grey shop that had no window and a sign hanging on top with a gold needle on it with the name, _The Gilded Needle_.

“Why are we here?” 

Jeacon just hummed and went in, and I chased after him. 

The smell of roses and sandalwood entered my nostrils as the sight of rows and rows of multi-colored and textured fabrics entered my vision as my eyes refocused from the bright lighting in the room. 

Walking down a row as I followed, amazement filled me as I felt the smooth and intricate made fabrics. There were so many in the room. I see a magenta velvet, a burgundy red with golden leaves sew into it, teal blue with white laces. There were even some finished outfits on display against the walls on mannequins, for both male and female. One in particular caught my eyes as it was a female mannequin wearing a floor length rusted colored tunic medieval dress that had long billowing sleeves, a neck collar, and the design of subtle autumn leaves on the bottom of the dress and its sleeves. 

I want to go look at the dress farther, but I keep close to Jeacon as he came in here for some reason and I’m curious. 

He walked to the back where a long counter was at with a nord lady in her mid-thirties sitting behind it reading a book. She looked up when she heard us approach and her customer service smile appeared one full blast, as she got up and moved to the counter. “Hello, how may I help you today?”

Jeacon pointed over his shoulder to me and calmly stated, “She needs a full wardrobe. Everything from dresses for day-to-day and parties as well as pants and shirts for training.”

“W-what?” I stuttered out, looking at the back of Jeacon head. The lady looked me up and down with glee, and replied Eagerly, “Right away, sir.”

Holding up my arms in rejection, “No, no that is not necessary. I have clothes.” Looking at Jeacon, who was moving to take a seat in one of the small sofas that were in front of a large changing mirror. “Jeacon, this is unnecessary.” He didn’t listen as he took a seat and I was lightly manhandled to the back of the room to a small pedestal as two more women appeared around a curtain with pieces of fabric in hand. 

We all swarmed me, holding fabrics to my face and body as they chatter to one another. 

The lady from the front said “she’ll look lovely with red.”

“No,” said the brown-haired lady, “green for her eyes.”

The last lady with a silver necklace remarked, “Oh, her eyes are beautiful.” 

Eventually, after what seemed like hours as the ladies poked and measured me and were shoved into dress after dress, they pushed me out of the room to the front where Jeacon was still waiting. 

He turned away from the book he probably summoned and looked at me in the new dress. And then he smiled. Not one of his half grins or smirks but an actual smile that eased his serious and emotionless face as his small crow feet were noticeable and his cheeks became rounder. 

I could tell he didn't smile like this at all as his lips that were curved up were twitching and his expression showed uncertainty as he kept breaking eye contact and fidgeting, like an actual full-fledged fidget. He was. . .being awkward?

_Jeacon, are you a tsundere?_

It would kind of make since, but he could just be that edgy character with the dark past. 

So, to save him from his uncomfortable position, I asked him, “Do you like it?”

His smile lessens, but it was still there, “Take a look” 

And I did as I stepped up on the dressing pedestal and I almost cried at the sight.

It was beautiful. I was beautiful.

A floor length A-line sleeved gown that was tight on the chest, arms, and stomach, which made my waist appear smaller. The dress flowed down to the ground and had a small train behind me as I moved. The rich color of royal blue did well against my neutral skin tone and made my eyes pop out. The fabric was cool and smooth to the touch as I ran my hand down it and I lightly traced the faint design of the doves that were sewn into it. A braided belt of gold thread was wrapped around my waist and another piece was holding my high ponytail up as the two long excesses hung down with my hair, moving in every movement. 

Walking closer to the mirror, I reach out to the reflection in front of me, watching as it reaches back. I wanted to cry; I never felt this way before. I was never vain or bitter about my looks before, just neutral. But here in this new body, I looked beautiful and felt that as well. So, I’m gonna enjoy it while I can.

“How much will it be for everything?” The sound of Jeacon's voice snapped me out of my daze and back in the moment. Turning around, I see Jeacon at the counter with the lady from before. Jeacon was browsing a thick book, pointing at some things occasionally which made the lady write something down on the piece of paper she had. 

The lady hummed, tapping her quill on the paper, “For everything, I’ll say about 4,462 gold.”

Jeacon!!! How much are you ordering?!

He nodded like he was buying a cabbage at the food market and not spending a small fortune on clothes, “Okay, I’ll pay in fill today. 

Gathering my dress up and rushing off the platform to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the lady at the counter, who know lying called over her shoulder that she’s going into the back room for a minute. Jeacon let him grab and pull in away and looked down at me. “What?”

“Don’t what me!” I hushed yelled at him, “Jeacon, this is too much. It would be fine to buy a few shirts, but not an entire wardrobe for me.” I hate having people buy things for me. It always makes me feel weak and useless, like I can’t do anything for myself. And I hate the pity that comes with it as most of the time when I cry, it isn’t because I’m in pain or sad, it’s because how the people around me look at me in pity. I hate that feeling more than anything else. 

And besides, Jeacon has done enough for me in the five months than some people who I knew for years. 

Opening my mouth to continue the rant was building in my brain, I was stopped as Jeacon placed his hands on my shoulders, trapping me in. He shook me slightly to grab attention and stared directly into my eyes unlike the last time and stressed out, “As you master, I have an obligation to provide for my apprentice in not only in magic teaching but always those of personal care.”

He let me go as I hung on his words, but stayed close, “But also, you deserve it.” 

Opening my mouth again, I was shut down again as Jeacon talked over me and stated, “Yes you do. Most people wouldn’t have dealt with their first kills and the vampire issue a lot worse than you did and you should be proud of that.”

Well, I won’t say mine wasn’t bad as I didn’t feel bad about killing them and wanted to do it again.

Jeacon continued, head bobbing as he stressed some words, “You deserve this, so accept the gift and enjoy the new clothes you have for the college.” 

I actually started to cry after that as tears gently poured down my face. I hastily tried to dry them away with my hand as I began hiccupping and laughing at the same time from this situation. Jeacon's expression when I started was not making my laughter any better as his eyes widened to the size of quarters and his mouth was agape. His hands darted to his pocket as if to grab something to me as he stuttered out 'don't’ cry' and then looked to the backdoor, probably praying for the lady to come back to deal with me. 

I know I shouldn’t be sobbing so heavily over something like this but it’s hard to believe that someone would do that for me. I’m so used to being the one who has to give and give over and over again. I don’t know how to handle someone doing it to me.

Sniffing and wrapping my tears away, I told him, “Thank you.”

And I meant it with my whole soul.

____________________________________________________________________________

After my crying fit and Jeacon freak out, I tried on a few more dresses, pants, and shirts so they got my size right before leaving to an inn in the middle of the city called, _The Pack. _Fitting given the national symbol of the city. 

We checked into our room, Jeacon beating me in paying and we went into our rooms. Well, I went into my room and Jeacon told me before I did that he was going to go do something and left back down the stairs. 

I’d watch him leave before gathering my things for a bath. I don’t know how long I was in there and by the time I got out all my skin was shriveled up. But I was clean and no longer smelled like the road anymore, so I was happy.

Sitting cross legged on the cozy cotton quilts of the bed, I examined the papers more in full and there was so much to pick. 

Falling onto my back with a page in my hand I scan it over again, weighing my options. 

I know I want to take some classes for singing and dancing as I found that I enjoy that in the feast at Morthal, but that can’t be it. 

Eventually, after what was hours as the sun disappeared from the small window in my room and the dark veil of the night appeared with the moon, I decided on what I wanted. I pick things that only interest me and that I enjoy doing as well as not choosing much as I need time to practice my magic. 

In the area where I need to write the class I picked, I wrote down formal dancing, common dancing, dining etiquette, mannerisms, vocal training, baking, history of the voices and words, oil painting, and jewelry. 

Formal dancing, dining etiquette, and mannerisms are the mandatory classes that Galten spoke about, but it says in the papers that once you finish the basic training and you want to continue there will be more forms of dancing offered. Vocal training and history of the voices and words to develop my singing abilities. And Baking, oil painting, and jewelry was because they seemed fun. 

I also loved baking with my family back on earth and I want to see what this world baking is like. Letting the papers go, I stared at the ceiling as the thought of my family took hold of me again. 

_No, not this again. It’s time to let them go, Aaliyah._

Shutting my eyes tightly and sighing, I strived those thoughts to the back of my heart and mind and forced myself to think of college again. 

I’m taking oil painting because I have not learned a new skill and jewelry because I have an interesting theory about what I can do with that.

Rolling on top my stomach and setting up, I gather the papers up again and roll them up and sealing them with a leather strap around it.

If I’m not mistaken there are alteration spells that can turn iron into steel and steel into gold. Imagine if I can turn regular rocks into jewels and gold into something more. With that power and the skill of making jewelry, I can make a lot of things and a lot of money. 

Once I fastened the package good, I got out of bed and walked to the window, opening it before I raised my other hand, powering it magic and pulling the bond of Gael. The magic symbols shattered and reappeared a few feet from me before it broke as Gael flew out of it and landed gently on the window edge, the entire summon only making the sound that a mouse would be eating. 

A wide smile took to my face as I petted Gael, “Hello, pretty boy. It's been a while.” 

He seemed to agree as he cooed and rubbed his soft feathered head against my hand. Laughing, I gave him more pets before squatting down to be at his level, “Now, I need you to do something for me, Gael.” Holding up the roll of paper in front of him, eyes unblocking eyes taking it in, “I need you to deliver this to the headmaster of the college I went to today. You should know where to find him.” 

He and Oni are connected to my thoughts and emotions, so why not memories as well.

Gael seemed to know it as he cooed, fluttering his wings slightly before extending one of his claws. I placed the package in his claws, gave him one last pet before standing up and watching as he flew out the room through the window, silent as shadow. I watched him fly away into the sky until I couldn't see him as the building took over the view. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It took two days to get a response from the college after sending Gael to the headmaster office. And on the two day in the morning as I was eating breakfast down in the dining hall of the inn, a carrier came to me and handed me a sealed envelope with the sign of a golden paintbrush and lute in the crest. 

I anxiously looked at the envelope, my nerves coming back in fill forces. 

A screeching of a chair being moved made me look up and there was Jeacon, who I haven’t seen much of in the past two days, with a book in hand. He sat down in the seat and messed with something on the ground that I can’t see. He looked at the envelope, “Are you going to open it. There’s no reason to worry as you know you’re already accepted into the college.”

“I know that.” I said, but it still doesn't calm me. Slowly, I snapped open the seal and pulled out the two pieces of paper in there and began to scan the first one. 

_“Dear Aaliyah, you have blah blah blah blah”, _I rushed past the boring things and got to the end, _“You have been accepted to the college with a full sponsorship. Your class schedule is within the envelope, and classes begin on the 5th of Frostfall of 4E200. Congratulations and we know that you will do great things. Signed by Headmaster Viarmo.” _

Placing the letter down, I stared at it for a few seconds as I let it set in before a wide smile and small squeal of happiness left my mouth. 

“Happy?” Jeacon asked as he leaned against his arm as he flapped through the pages of his book. 

“Very.” I responded with a smile that starting to hurt my face due to how big it is, “Now I ha-”

I stopped abruptly as a part of the letter came to me. Grabbing the letter and speed reading it, I got the end that said, _“Classes begin on the 5th of Frostfall of 4E200.”_

That’s today.

Standing up hastily, my chair almost falling to the ground as I begin to panic in place, “It’s today! I have nothing for class, my clothes aren’t in yet! Wha-”

“Here’s your bag.” Jeacon stopped me as he leaned down, lifting up a black leather satchel-like backpack that had two smaller pockets on the side and one longer pocket in the middle. He slid it over to me and I could feel all the things put in it as he continued, “And what you're wearing it fine.” Which was one of black leather hide pants I haven’t worn yet, so they looked new, a plain white tunic, black knee-high heeled boots, and the emerald bracelet with my hair loose for once. 

Jeacon looked out the window a few feet away, “I would hurry if I was you.”

I grabbed the bag and papers, throwing a thanks and bye to Jeacon as I half spirited out of the inn and down the streets. The streets were only just starting to fill up as people began their day, so it was easier to traverse the roads. 

When the sight of the metal gateway of the college came into view, I slowed my pace and caught my breath, which was quick due to my time training. Looking around, I see less students than I did before, probably because it was still early. 

Opening the letter back up, I grabbed my schedule and read it over. 

_Morndas (Monday) through Middas (Wednesday)_

_Formal Dancing 6:15 - 7:20_

_Common Dancing 7:30 - 8:40_

_Dining Etiquette 9:00 - 10:00_

_Mannerism 11:00 - 12:00_

_Turdas (Thursday) through Loredas (Saturday)_

_Vocal Training 7:00 - 8:30_

_Culinary Baking 9:00 - 10:20_

_History of The Voices and Words 10:40 - 11:50_

_Oil Painting 2:00 - 3:50_

_Jewelry 4:00 - 5:30_

It’s pretty much like a high school or college schedule with some time off in between each class and Sundas (Sunday) off. 

Pushing my shoulders back and taking a deep breath, I walked through the gates to my new life. I got this. I faced wolves, bears, and vampires before. I trained my body past the point that I could ever do before. 

I can handle going to school again. I got this.

____________________________________________________________________________

_I didn’t have it_, I thought as I walked out of the school, pace slow as a snail with my legs and arms twitching with each movement. 

I swear no matter what world you go too, there will always be those hard teachers that expect perfection and who are just mean and bitter for some reason as they cast their betterment onto their students. In my case I had one teacher like that, who taught half of my classes today. 

I got lost in the building due to this being my first day of course and after wandering in the halls for thirty minutes another student took pity on me and showed me the way. I was late to the class by seven minutes and from the very second I walked through the day, I knew what sort of class I was walking into.

Students lined up in two lines, female, and male. Back pin straight with their dresses and doublets were fit to perfection. And in the middle of the two lines was an older woman dressed in a sky blue fully covered dress that barely touched the ground, allowing me to see her black kitten heel shoes. Salt and pepper hair in a tight bun that made her pale and slightly wrinkled, but still elegant face. She was walking in between the two lines and her cold cinder colored eyes shoot to me the second I shut the door. Her stare was loose but penetrating at the same time as she looked at me, looking at everything I am and ever would be. And she wasn’t impressed. She was like the living version of Miranda Priestly from the Devil Wears Prada.

I never felt so intimidated in my life and the conversation and class after that made me question my choice of coming here.

_“You’re late.” Her voice was smooth with a sophisticated tone at the end as she drew out her words. She looked me up and down again before turning around, her flowing dress moving with her as she went back down the line. “Took position.”_

I sighed pitifully at the memories of the next moments. 

_I rushed to place my bag down and took position along with the other girls. Taking the place at the end of the line, I realized just how out of place I was. The girls' posture was all the same with their chests out, back straight and chins tilted slightly up. While I cuffed my hands behind me before realizing and hastily following them. And they were wearing fine dresses with heels and perfectly styled hair while I was wearing pants and a shirt with my hair loose and untamed. _

_I was so out of place and they knew it as some of them looked down at me from the corner of their eyes and held their laugh, the guys as well from across. I bit my tongue and faced forward. _

_The teacher back, pace slow with a rhythm on her heels as she walked down the lines again, “Some of you may know this already, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Madam Vantus and I will be teaching you all the art of formal dancing.” She made it to the end of the lines, turned and walked back, her eyes meeting mines briefly. “My class will be taxing for that I will not lie, but you learn skills that will be useful in all your future endeavors.” _

_She paused in her walking, stopped at the far end before turning to face us, all our attention on her. Madam Vantus looked at us with half opened eyes before drawing out, “Some of you came prepared for today and some did not.” Cue the not so hidden laugh and glances toward me. I hold my face to appear neutral. _

_“But allow that to be a lesson.” She took two steps back and clapped her hands, “Now let’s begin.” _

_Madam Vantus was like a vulture who hasn’t eaten in weeks as she practically hovered around me, correcting and critiquing my every move._

I thought I would never feel that amount of uselessness again after my time training with Jeacon and what I had thought, but I was wrong as the class continued.

_“You’re too stiff, loosen your shoulders.”_

_“Right foot, not left.”_

_“Wrong.” _

_“Chin up.”_

_“Too slow, faster this time.”_

_“Wrong again. Try again.”_

This went on for the entire class with her commenting over my shoulder. I can’t tell if she was either doing that to help me like a teacher would or to single me out from the other students who she almost never spoke to. I hope it was the first reason as the smirks and huffs of laughter were getting to me. 

After that class, I was sorer than I've ever been in a long time as my body was bent and stretched in new angles with each movement of the dance she was teaching us. I packed my thing up quietly and slowly, not looking toward the others that were now forming groups. I could still hear their whispers as I left the room and down the hall to one of the opened gardens. I remember looking up at the sky with held back tears of frustration in my eyes.

The next class was common dancing in the room right door and was taught by someone I know and like, Galten, who waved cheerily at me when I stepped through the door. 

This class was almost the opponent of what I went through in the last class. This one was filled with laughter and upbeat music played by a guy in the corner, unlike the dry and mute tone of the Madam Vantus class. I still had to deal with the talks and whispers, but it was a lot easier when I met Sindel.

_Sitting down in one of the chairs that lined the mirror decorated room, I looked through the bag Jeacon packed for me and pulled out a book to read. It was a magic book of course, one about the different elements and their uses. It was a book I was interested in but the sound of hushed whispers around me was stopping me from fully enjoying it. Damn my advance hearing. _

_Sigh, I held everything inside. Calm down Aaliyah, I’m the shiny new toy on campus and after a week of them learning that I’m a boring person, they will leave me alone. _

_But there was one that caught my ear, a female voice who cussed out, “Oh, it's another elf.”_

_I wonder if I could freeze her shoes to the ground from where I am._

_“Mind if I take this seat?” A silvery voice with a slight rumble, husk to it asked me, pulling me away from my book. _

_The person was a guy who stood about 5’8 or 5’9 with a lanky, but fit body as I could see the definition of muscle on his arms and feint scars on his bronzed pale skin, a sign of archery maybe. He had short spiky autumn brown-red hair that barely touched his slightly sharp tipped ears. HIs red hair made the aqua blue of his eyes to almost glow from his almond shaped eyes. I could tell that he had some elven blood in him as he had the typical sharp facial features that come with being mer blood. The high and defined cheekbones, sharp jaw, and chin, and just the natural grace and handsomeness that pour off him. _

_“Sure.” I moved my bag and he took the seat to the right of me. He must be the one who the woman was talking about. _

_I went back flapping through my book, not really reading the words when he spoke again, “They're intimidated you know.”_

_Setting my book down and turning to him, “What?” _

_He was leaning back on his chair as he jerked his head toward the packs of chattering people across from us, “They are intimidated by you, which is why they are talking behind your back.”_

_“Why?” I asked, mouth pressing together as my eyes darted to him and them, “I did nothing for them to be scared of me.”_

_“Because you're new and beautiful in a school where beauty is lusted and thrived after.” The male looked back at me, the aqua swirling like water in his eyes, “Hurt you now, beat you down so later you will never consider hurting them or taking something, you want.”_

_I hummed, my gaze lingering on him in Suspicion, “Are you saying this because you just know or because it happened to you? Also, if they are so intimidated by just being in the same room as me, then they are obviously in the wrong place.” _

_I don’t really care about what they say so much as there are just words, but if they decide to make the torment physical, that is a completely other story. But the last class got to me as the teacher, who was supposed to be a kind mentor, just kept on adding fuel to the fire. _

_“Very true. They’re like sheep are they not.” He smirked before leaning back up and held out a hand to me, “I’m Sindel by the way. And you are?”_

_I stared at his offered hand for a moment, before taking it and shaking it. Here was a chance to make a friend. “I’m Aaliyah.”_

Sindel was a riot as the entire class. He would whisper things about other students as we dance together in pairs to me. He told me rumors on the campus, how the pack of people from before are just peacocks whose job is to look pretty, although they seem to be failing at that point. That had me tripping as he swung me around in the festive dance. 

A smile took my lips as I turned the corners of the long street of the college as I headed back to the inn. I’m glad I was able to make at least one friend on this depressing day. And it seems that I will see him again on the second time sheet as we have vocal training and history of the voices and words together.

But my smile soon disappeared as I thought of the rest of the day. 

After that joyful class with Galten as the teacher, I was soon back with Madam Vantus for the last to remind classes of the day and they were the same as the first one. 

In dining etiquette, the class was in a long dining room table that was filled with different sized plates, cups, and seven different kinds of forks and spoons. And once again she was over my shoulder harping about everything that I do. 

_“The fish fork, not the dinner fork.”_

_“Back straight, don’t lean or slouch.”_

_“_ _Serviette on your thighs and as a lady your legs are meant to be crossed to the side.”_

That went on for the remainder of the class along with the next class, mannerism, which was about speaking, walking, and standing properly along with lady gestures like curtsies. And by the end of it all, I want to crawl into bed and stay there until the dragons come as I was physically and mentally exhausted.

Walking close to the stone wall of a building, I turned another corner with my eyes half open and I shouldn’t be surprised as I bumped into a person causing both of us to stagger back and to drop our things.

I leaned down and scrambled to pick up our things as I apologized, “I’m so sorry.”

They did the same as I see the blue rich fabric of a dress move in my vision as the person leaned down to help as they too apologized, “Forgive me, I was not paying attention.” A light and airy female voice said. 

It was only my bag that I dropped so I just swung it back on my shoulder and helped her pick up her fallen books. Grabbing two of them with her grabbing the rest, we stood up to full height and faced one another and the first thought that passed in my head was, _wow she was cute._

She was taller than me, but only by a few inches wearing a silk long-sleeved navy-blue dress that was tight on the waist before flowing out. Her long beach curled blonde hair surrounded her heart shaped face and as the sun set behind us, showed that her hair was more strawberry blonde than gold. A constellation of freckles was upon her nose that stood out against her warm ivory skin tone and her round eyes as she looked at me was a pale, light blue that looked more silver and greyer. She gave me the impression of a flower power girl or the nice girl next door feeling.

Blinking and catching myself, I handed the books to her, “Here you go.”

She took them with a smile that made her nose crinkle, “Thank you.” Before placing them with others and holding them to her chest. 

“Are you new here?” A Latin accented sounding voice asked me from the side. I turned as I didn’t notice the two other girls standing slightly a few feet from us.

The one who asked me was an imperial woman with long straight black hair that ended mid back with her bangs cut hime styled that made her face appear slimmer as her cheekbones and chin stood out. Her honey beige skin glowed under the turning gold light of the sun and the byzantine purple robed dress she wore that was lined with gold thread. Her eyes were a narrowed almond shape with the color of cinnamon that was intensified with the black eyeshadow and liner she painted on her lids. And on her hands that she had holding onto books, were gold rings with diamonds and sapphires in them along with two gold chains around her neck, one short like a choker and the other long and hanging. She was like Cleopatra reborn

“Yes, I am” I answered after examining her and darted my eyes to the last person who was silent through this exchange.

She towered over all of us with a 5’7 or 5’8 height dress in some tight black pants, gold cuffed bracelets on her wrists, and red and dark purple damask pattern design jacket that went well against her umber bronze tone of her skin. Deep black eyes stared into me that were encapsulated by thick lashes and sculpted eyebrows, and below her eyes, near the outer corners were three jewels lined against them. One red, next black, and at the end was yellow. And resting on her shoulder was her long dark brown hair in a braid that dangled below her butt with a gold clamp at the end to hold it together. I felt uneasy by her for some reason.

“Oh, really.” The strawberry haired nord peaked up, drawing my attention back to her. “Welcome to the college Aaliyah, I hope your first day went well.”

Not really but sure. I nodded with a smile, “It did, thank you.” I can already tell I’m gonna grow tired of this proper speech. 

The fashionable girl huffed at that as she leaned against her leg, “I can tell that is a lie,” she looked me up and down, “With looks like those, the peacocks must be fluming as they tell about in front of you. Am I right?”

_Peacocks? _“You know Sindel?”

She let out a loud laugh, jewelry chiming as the others giggled and rolled their eyes, “There are times that I wish I didn’t know him.” She said once her laugh disappeared and she looked at me in a different light, “But given that he spoke to you and told you that phase, I say you're a decent person.” Walked closer to me and held out her hand, motioning with it.

I stared at it in confusion, “What?”

“Your schedule,” She motioned again, “Allow me to see it.” 

And I did so, albeit bewilderedly. She took it and hummed as she read it and the girl I bumped into began talking to me again. 

She smiles sheepishly at me, “Forgive my friend, she’s a direct person but means well.” She held out a hand to me, “And I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Lily MeadowAsh.” She said that name with strong pride just like her surprisingly tight grip. 

I smiled back at her, shaking her hands, “I’m Aaliyah.” 

“Aaliyah?” She drawled out, head slightly tilting, asking for a last name. Is the last name that important here?

“Just Aaliyah.” How does one go about gaining a last name in Skyrim? I know marriage is one, but what are the others? Can I just pick one out and call myself that?

Lily shook my hand one last time before letting go and motioned to her silent friend “And this is Kara Emtino. She doesn’t speak much due to a throat injury from her childhood.” 

Kara nodded to me before turning to study the murals on the wall next to us. 

“And I’m Seliana Velone.” The girl who was reading my schedule interrupted as she handed it back to me with a smirk, “And it appears this will not be that last we see one another as we share secondary classes together.”

Looking down at the paper, “Really?” 

Seliana nodded, “Yes, I have jewelry with you. Kara with baking and Lily with oil painting.” Her smirk grew larger as she took a step towards me, “Yes and we must become friends as you will look perfect in some of my designs.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Designs for what?” 

“For clothing my dear!” She shouted wistfully, thoughts on what I should wear probably running through her head. I love clothes and going shopping, but I have a feeling with her, it will be a completely different experience.

“Time.” A low and hoarse voice said, grabbing out attention. It was Kara as she looked at us and pointed in the direction the college was. Lily was right, she must have damaged her voice as it sounded croaky and painful. 

Seliana calmed down and looked towards the sky, “I suppose it is that time.” she sighed in disappointment before looking at me in determination, “We will meet and talk again.” before walking away to Kara's side. 

Lily followed after them and as she passed by, she gave me one last smile and said, “It was nice to meet you, can’t wait to speak more in class with you, Aaliyah.”

“And you as well.” I watched as she went to join her friends as they continued their walk to the college before I turned and continued mine.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Jeacon, where are we going?” I asked as he led me somewhere after meeting up with him at the inn we were staying at. He took one look at me, handed my bag that was in my room and told me to follow him. And so, I have for the past five minutes, walking deeper into the great city with him. But I was tired after that long day of school.

Huffing quietly to myself at that thought. When I came to Skyrim, to this world. I thought that every moment would be filled with fighting, dragons, blood with no rest in between. I never would have thought that I would be back in college learning to become a better singer. 

It sounds ridiculous but at least I’m learning skills I can use here as the ones I gained back on earth are now useless. Like how can you use photoshop or InDesign in a world that hasn't discovered electricity or the internet yet. At least here I can make good money by singing in inns and hopefully with jewelry after learning how to use that alteration spell. 

And beside that I want a few moments of peace before everything goes to hell due to dragons and the civil war. 

“We’re here.” Jeacon stated as we came to a stop, forcing my attention on what he dragged me to and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. 

In front of me was a gorgeous tan stone Victorian style house. In front was a metal double swing gate that was covered in ivy plants which made it hard to see beyond it. The house itself is hard to be at least three or four stories tall with triangle and slanted shaped roofs that were topped with some green colored shingles that made the beige stones stand out. I couldn’t see the rest of the house, but I could tell it was better than the house offered in the game.

Looking at Jeacon dazed, eyes wide as quarters, I asked him, “What is this?”

He went to the gate, pushing it open as he faced ahead and airily told me, “This is where we will be staying.” Before walking through and up the stone pathway to the door, I followed after him with wide eyes.

He gave me a tour of the house, no manor. When you’re walking up to the front door there is a stone pathway surrounded by plants that lead to the large up backyard/garden that was completed with seating furniture with tea sets and fruit waiting on top it and flowers blooming around. It was very pretty, and I could see myself out here drinking tea with a book in hand.

The inside was beautiful and massive. In total Jeacon told me that there were four floors in the house and I just stared at the interior of the home in shock and nodded to what he was saying. 

On the first floor was the living room as I would call it as it held the huge fireplace, multiple furniture of rosewood, and pillows and drapes of beige, dark purples, and reds. This floor also holds the dining room that was equipped with a ten chairs long table and a wall of windows that provided tons of light, a study filled with books, a greenroom patio with more plants in the back that allows a perfect view into the garden. And my favorite kitchen that would make the Gordon Ramsay of this time cry due to how well equipped and large it was. Pots and pans hung on the ceiling racks, a long fire pit to the side, an island that had cover knives waiting to be used, cabinets of the same rosewood on the walls, and two massive stone ovens side by side in the far back. I know I will have quite a lot of time here with that baking class I’m taking. 

I wanted to stay and look around but Jeacon pushed me along to see the rest of the place. And at this point I was wordless and didn’t think the house could get any better. I was wrong. 

The second floor was where the activities rooms were, as there was a mini library with towers of bookcases filled with books and scrolls, a alchemy room, enchanting room, a glass ceiling room that looked like a place for crafting, two studies with desk, ink and papers ready, another seating area, and one empty room to filled of what we needed Jeacon told me.

Words struggled to leave my mouth as we walked around. But they came as we shut the last door in the hall, “J-Jeacon. This is too much; we didn’t need this much space.” I told him as I stared at the old and masterful painting of Solitude from a distance. 

He continued walking as he raised a hand to brush against his growing beard and hummed, “Perhaps.” But shrugged his shoulders, “But oh well. Now there are two more areas we must look at.” He went up another flight of stairs and I huffed weakly before following him.

Unlike the second floor that was just hallway after hallway, this floor opened up to a hallway that allowed you to see all the closed doors of the rooms, which was in total three. Jeacon walked past the one closest to us, a finger pointing to it, “That’s my room and here’s yours.” Walking to the next door that was quite far away. 

Walking after him as he opened the door, I was once again shocked by the sight in front of me.

It was a large bedroom of the same grey-white stone floors and ceils of the house, but most was covered up with the many patterned and colorful rugs and animal skins and pelts. To the left was another door leading somewhere and a rosewood colored desk with bookshelves and paintings of forests surrounding it. I walked past Jeacon and went into the room, my steps slow as if I was scared the floor would cave in below me. 

On the wall you see when walking in were three large gap windows with rich green curtains and in between these gaps were more paintings. Against the wall was a vanity with a mirror and cushion and two long dressers on either side. I saw something poking out in the dresses and wanted to look but I needed to see the rest of the room.

Turning to the right, I see the main point of the room and I just fell in love with this room as the sight of a massive rosewood posted bed laid in appeared in front of me. Walking to the side of the bed, I glazed my hand against the smooth polished wood and the lavish green and tan fabric of the covers. The bed was tall, and I would have to jump up to lay on it and move the canopy drapes that hung on it and the brown fur pelts that were laid on top of the covers. I want to jump in now and sleep for the next week or two.

“You like it?” Jeacon asked and I looked up from my daydreaming to see him a few feet from me at the fireplace I didn’t know was there. He flicked his hand and the fire was lit, setting the green and purple-red room under a gold light. 

“I loved it.” I told him as I walked to his side, “But this is too much, you already brought me dresses. I don’t need this big of a room.

Jeacon looked down at me and drawled out, “And what did I say before in the seamstress shop?”

Sighing, I crossed my arms, “You’re the master and I’m the apprentice.” I hate this because it makes me feel weak, but I also can’t deny that it made me happy to have someone care about me and is willing to do this. 

“That’s right, so accept it.” He walked to the door, “Now come one, there is one more floor we have to look at. Leave your bag here.” I did what he said before walking out with him down the two flights of stairs to the garden in the back. 

We didn’t go into the garden but instead to the right, around the side of the house where an almost hidden staircase leading down was hiding. 

As I made my way down, I felt a tingle on the back of my neck that made goosebumps form. It was like putting a cream on a cut, it's faint but you’re able to feel it if you focus. Jeacon peeked over his shoulders at me and asked, “Can you feel it?” 

Rubbing the back of my neck, “Yeah, what is it?”

“Protection runes that I placed,” At the end of the stairs a metal door with two unlit touches on each side. Jeacon opened the door and walked in, “For this is where we will train for our time in the city.” 

I shut the door behind me as I stepped into the empty room. It was long and wide with nothing in it other than the stone walls and ceiling, the lit magic light crystals, and arch way in the far corner of the room that led to forge that I can see. But as I step in and focus on the walls, the feeling on my back, I can see the faint glow of runes carved into the walls.

“Now then,” Jeacon was in the center of the room, hands cuffed behind his back as he asked, “Up for a bit of training.” Even from this far I could see the small grin on his face as the amber in his eyes simmered. 

_Is he using magic to make his eyes glow_, I wonder as I came toward him, stopping a few feet from him, “Sure, why not?” I need something to get that terrible school day off my mind. 

“Good because it’s time for me to start training you more seriously. So far I’ve been making you learn the very surface of the magic arts and lore behind them. Now it’s time for you to delve deeper and show you the possibility of what magic can do.” He gazed deeply into my eyes with such sharpness that it shocked me, but I did allow it to show as he taught me to never show emotion or expression to those I don’t trust. He wanted to take this seriously, so I will. 

“Are you ready?” He challenged me. 

Schooling my face to neutral and holding my hands behind me, I asked, “Yes.”

He stared for a second longer before nodding, “Very well, let’s start.” He lifted a hand and a blue glow overtook it as the bright lit room from the crystals simmered down. 

“Since Alteration is the school of magic you choose the focus on, we’ll start there.” Blue glow disappeared from his hand and white ball shaped one appeared with edging that of the rainbow uv lights as it moved around his hand, small wisps falling from it as it moved. 

“Alteration is manipulation of the physical world, be it life or be it death. Alteration is to take control of the very essence of change and use it as you will. Anything is possible as long as the users are able to understand and handle it.” Jeacon moved is fingers and the large ball of light break apart into fiver small balls and they started to move around his fingers, “But even with that fact being know, it is still one of the most underrated school mage as people find lighting things on fire or raising the dead more appearing.” 

My eyes followed the balls of lights as they almost danced around his hands playfully, but I managed to ask a question, “They think it’s just about shielding and seeing through walls, right?”

He nodded, moving his hand again and the balls of lighting became one again, “Yes that is the main option that most think of when discussing this school.” 

“And no one corrected them?” Raising an eyebrow, “No one tried to spread the word of what it can do?”

Jeacon scoffed, “And why would the masters of the art do that? If people don’t realize what it can do when covered, why do they deserve it when it’s on a platter?”

_True, _I thought. “What exactly can you do with it? Other than making shields and light.” 

“With the power of change in your hand, you can do anything if you have the ability to hang on to it.” Jeacon made his hand into a fist, and the ball of light broke apart and the little balls of light changed into little glowing white and rainbows birds that flew around his hand, chirping and chattering like a real bird would. I was enraptured by them. 

“Make shields from air that can protect you from anything, change water into air, create new life piece by piece or break it down a thread at a time.” Jeacon continued as he stared at the little beings he created, “And in theory by some scholars, you can even make an entire world using this ability.” 

“But what’s the cost?” I questioned. All that power has to have a flaw, a cost, a risk. 

He smiled, pleased that I asked questions, “The cost isn’t as drastic as some other schools, but few have the patience to try.” He opened his hands again, the birds swarm to the top, coming together before disintegrating into white dust. “Power, control, and knowledge are the key to using Alteration magic.”

He had up one finger, “Power is self-explanatory. You have to have the magic capability to summon forth the power to use it as well as holding and powering the creation you want.”

Second finger raised, “Control is the ability to handle, limit, and restraint the power and the spell. This one is what causes most spells to go wrong. If you give too little, the spell will fail or break. If you give too much, the spell can break and harm you and the others around you.”

He raised a third finger, “And finally there is knowledge, the reason why most gave up on learning Alteration. You can’t create something without knowing what you want to make. Say if you want to make a wolf to have as an obedient pet. You may know how it looks, how it attacks, but do you know where the organs are located? How fast does its heart beat a minute? Where all the bones are and what purpose do they serve?” He looked away from his hand and questioned me, “Will your creation be real, or will it be just an empty husk that will never live?”

Wow, that’s a lot. And I can see why most people will stop after learning the basics. To think and know everything before you're making something down to the most glaring thing to the forgettable and never thought of. 

Can I even do it? Am I even capable of it?

No, I can. I just have to try. I told myself that I will take risk, try new things. Live a new life, a better life than I had on earth and this is just another step along with attending bard college. I got this.

Squaring my shoulders back, I asked, “Where do we start?”

Jeacon, who was waiting for my response to his small lecture, gave a small smirk before creating that ball of light again, “By creating light, magelight to be exact.”

And I don’t know how to do that. I know how to make a fire if that counts.

Jeacon saw that confusion on my face and explained further, “Luckily in the lower and medium level spells, creation comes easier as there is less thought and more imagining. It can be a feeling, a memory, something similar to what you want to make but change it into something you want. Choose the pieces you want.”

_Okay, I got this. Hopefully._

Handing out my hand and stirring my magic, I think of light and what it is. Light is the opposite of darkness and shadows and is closely associated with fire as it produces heat and light. What if I use fire magic but make it airy and take away the intensity that comes with it. 

Manipulating my magic with that through in mind, I can feel something as I tried. A small flame appeared on my fingertips. _Nope not that, _I thought as I unsummoned them. Trying again, I think I can feel what Jeacon about the pieces I want. It was like using my summoning blessing with bonds I share with Gael and Oni. That was completely different, and I tell every part of them. So, in creating light from fire, I pulled out the shine and glow that comes with it.

It took me five tries but I did it as I stared at the shaking floating ball of light in the palm of my hands. It felt odd, like a feather was on my hand but there wasn’t. But I was happy with it as it showed that I was able to do it.

Looking over to Jeacon, who was quietly watching, I said to him with a wide smile and joy in my voice, “I did it.”

“You did.” He nodded with a slight smile on himself as well. “Now make two of them, bigger than this and hold them in place.” He raised an eyebrow, “Think you can do it?”

My smile turned into a grin, “Yeah, I think I can.”

_Challenge accepted._

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

I have done it. I have survived my first three days at the bard college, which means I’m going to the classes on my second time sheet. No more Madam Vantus and more funnier classes.

I jumped out of bed when I woke up with that thought in my head as I raced to the bathroom attached to my room to ready myself for the day. The bathroom was as perfect as the rest of the house. The same grey stone floors and walls that oddly enough are never cold, a jacuzzi sized dwemer bathtub that was edge in its famous gold in the back center of the room with a toilet in the far-right corner. Potted plants of white and purple flowers were placed around, along with another vanity that was equipped with my essentials and towels. The blue crystal lights turned on as I entered the room, hovering in the holders embedded on the walls and ceiling, setting a light blue glow through the gold and green colored room. And the best feature about the bathroom is there actually plumbing, meaning no more wishing up in a river that we come across. 

It makes me wonder how Jeacon found this place or paid for it.

Taking a quick bath and oiling and styling my hair into a tight bun, I left the bathroom to my dressers in a towel. Shuffling through it, I’m glad that my dresses came in yesterday in the early morning before I had to leave. But I never expected just how much Jeacon had ordered. 

20 dresses for both casual and formal, 10 pants leather and cotton, 10 shirts, 16 pairs of shoes; training boots, heels, and flats, five clocks with hoods, and 5 jackets like items. All of which were made of excellent quality fabric. 

I freaked out when the ladies from the shop showed up at the gates with a cart full of clothes. Jeacon just said it was too late to take everything back as he already paid as he directed them to my room.

Huffing at the memory, I pulled out a plain but still nicely made floor length steel colored dress and black flats before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs to the dining room.

Jeacon was already seated as I walked in dressed in white tunic shirt with the chest fully laced up and cuffed on his wrist. His curly silver entwined with brown hair was messy and wild as it fell over his right eye, which was intently focused on the book he held in his hand with a teacup of something steaming in the other. Amber eyes looked up as I took a seat at the cover table of fruits, bread, and cheese. “Good morning.” He acknowledged before going back to his back and sipping his cup. 

“Morning.” My voice was high and airy with joy of what was to come as I piled my slate with bread biscuits with some kind of white cheese and picked out the juicy strawberries and apples from the fruit bowl in the center of the table. 

Jeacon hummed, gaining my attention and I saw that he placed his book down and observed me with a small lift of the corner of his mouth, “You seem happy.”

“I am,” I beamed as I ate a slice of the strawberries. One thing that I learned about Solitude is its fruits are the best as they are ripe and full of juices. “Today is the start of the second-class schedule. Meaning a break from all the stiff and exhausting classes.” 

Jeacon just shook his head lightly at me, making one of the sun beams from the many windows behind him make his chocolate brown hair amber just like his eyes, “Do try to come back when you're done. You still need to work on the magelight spell.”

“Okay” I agreed as I want to get this spell down. I can already summon one perfectly fine after the last two days of practicing it, it's bigger and I can move and stick into things. But Jeacon wants me to make ten of them as well as control them well enough where I can float and spin them in a circle. And I want to master this so I can move onto the more interesting spells that alteration offers, like turning a common stone into gold. 

We sat in a peaceful and pleasant silence as we ate, half mindedly listening to the sound of the birds outside and the slow rumbling of the waking city. 

_Speaking of magic_, I thought as I peered over my teacup to gaze at Jeacon, who went back to his book. So far I’ve seen him use pretty much all the schools of magic in Skyrim and more like the wind and black fire magic of my time of knowing him. And it seems like there is even more that he hasn't shown yet. 

And from what Jarl Idgrod told me, they went to school with those of special abilities to train in magic. That has to mean he has a blessing right?

“Hey, Jeacon.” I asked and he looked up, “Do you have a blessing?”

“I do,” He closed his book and grabbed the porcelain teapot and poured him more tea, “I thought you would never ask.”

Munching my food, “Never really thought about it.” _I have but you show too many different types of magic to even settle on an idea._

He had a spoonful of sugar and stirred, as he pounders, “To be far I never really use it in front of you. It’s atmokinesis.”

Atmokinesis? Weather control? That’s so overpowered and makes sense due to the story he told me about when he unlocked his magic. “So that storm in the city of the orphanage was your blessing?”

He nodded mutely as if it wasn’t a big deal. But it was.

My unlocking froze a part of a forest. His’s flooded an entire city with rain for days. Just how strong was he then and how strong is he now?

Taking another sip of my tea to hide my shock and amazement, we continue eating in peace. 

I came to love moments like these, just the calm silence of contentment. Usually we’re both reading books or practicing magic, it’s always that same. Just the quiet peace of our companionship. I see in the inn’s groups of friends rough housing with each other, arms over shoulder, faces red with laughter, voice loud and unyielded. I don’t think me and Jeacon will ever be like that and that’s fine for me. It’s just nice to have someone near, to be there.

And I hope Jeacon feels that way as well.

But from the way the corner of his lips was turned and the mellow softness of his eyes as he read his book, I think he does. 

With a hidden smile into my teacup, I hope we will have more moments like this. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Turning the corner of a hallway on campus, I was slammed into a person that caused both of us to release a squeak of surprise. Luckily the books we were holding didn’t fall as we steady ourselves. 

Looking at the person who I bump into, I see it was Lily, who was holding her books that were clutched to her chest with one hand and a hand full of paint stained brushes in the other as her doe-like eyes met my gold ones. 

Her entire face lit when she saw me, the sun from the windows on side lighting her golden strawberry hair up, “Aaliyah, we must stop meeting this way.”

“Morning, Lily. And we really should.” I told him as we fell into step, walking down the hall to our oil painting class. This is not the first time we knock into each other or the second. I came to find out in the two weeks at attending the bard college that Lily doesn't have the best balance and has the habit of bumping into this. 

I won’t say she’s clumsy, just that her mind is always on other things. Most likely on her next painting, which she is brilliant at and number one in class for or thinking about her next embroidery subject. 

What’s the expression? Every genius has their own quirks.

“So, have you finished the first painting for class? ” Lily asked with a bounce in her step before sighing, “I finished mine last night. The new term has only just started and I’m already struggling to keep up.”

That’s college for you.

“I did and I think it turned out good.” Jerking up the bag that’s on my back, that holds my other books and my first finished oil painting. 

The first few days of oil painting were just learning the basic and the history, getting the feel of the materials we will be working with for the rest of the year. And our first assessment is to paint whatever you want on a hard-covered book sized canvas. It took me forever to decide on what I wanted to do, but eventually I chose to paint a cluster of flowers that was growing in the garden of the house. 

I think it turned out good for my first time and I think that Dibella didn’t give me the instant skill of painting as I did fail a couple times when working on it. I missed up blending the colors a few times, adding too much paint on some parts, and even painted a petal on the flower, the color that was meant for the grass. So, I’m not a pro just yet.

But due to my now 30/20 eyesight, I can see details of things better than ever before. The water droplet that flows down a leaf, the vibrant tones of the petals, and every ring and line on a left. I was staring at the flowers more than painting when I was working on this project. 

Lily turned her head towards me and smiled, “I looked forward to seeing it today in class.” We continued to walk down hall after hall to our class in silence, with the occasional people who came to greet Lily. I stayed quiet, letting her talk and waiting when she stopped. Most of them were guys as I came to realize, that they acted very animated when talking to her. Hands moving about, voice loud and low, probably forced, and chest out with their shoulders back, to show their height.

_“Suitors maybe?” I_ thought as she walked back to me after speaking to one of them and asked nothing about it. She’s a pretty girl and seems to be a noble, so it makes sense.

And as we were walking again, I could see the burn and itch on the side of my face of someone watching me. Looking over it was Lily, who had this thoughtful look on her face. Her lips were pushed together to the side, blue-silver eyes narrowed slightly, and her freckles stood out even more. 

“What?” I asked her, puzzled why she was staring at me so intensely. 

She hummed, eyes moving to meet mines, “I just came to realize that we have become friends for two weeks now and still know nothing about you?” Her thoughtful look disappeared and one of determination took form, smile back on with her cheeks tinted red, “But that will change now! What is your favorite color?”

Even though I wasn’t looking at her fully, focused on making sure we’re going the right way, I couldn’t stop the slowly growing smile that emerged. She was cute, very cute and I could feel an emotion that I pushed down and locked up for a long time coming back up. But I pushed it right back down as if it never existed as I went along with her, “Anything dark, but I like red and green the most. Yours?”

“A yellow orange, the shade of marigolds.” Her voice softened at the thought of the flowers, “Favorite flower? Mine are peonies.”

“Roses or lotuses. Favorite animal? It’s jaguar for me” I continued the game with a grin widened on my face as I looked at her now, instead of the hallway. _Do they have jaguars in this world? I_ thought and they must have as Lily nodded and went on, “I love foxes and deer. Now what is your-”

This went on for minutes as we walked the long trip to our class which was two buildings over. And at that time, we learned random but interesting things about one another. Such as our likes and dislikes, favorite food, and hobbies. 

Even though the conversation was normal, it felt odd to me for some reason. Maybe because I only speak with people when it comes to magic or fighting, and I won’t count the two word sentences to inn owners as a conversation as I collect my pay or Jeacon, who I’m only just opening up to.

I haven’t talked to someone about normal things, girl things in so long it was weird to me. But I enjoyed the change of pace. 

We were almost to our class as the small of many different types of paint permeated the halls and more and more people who passed us had brushes in hand. But Lily asked one more question that was different from the rest. Her voice was duller down than her peak, airy tone and didn’t quite meet my eyes anymore, focusing more on what’s down the hall.

“What is it like?” Her detachment asked, “Outside the walls of Solitude?”

“You never went out with them before?” I questioned as there was no way that she never left Solitude walls before. 

But I was wrong as she shook her head, long hair moving with her, “No. I mean yes, to visit my family farms but those trips were with heavy guards and not even two yards from the walls. But those were only when I was a small girl, they stopped when I turned 8.” She sighed. Look to the left, where the window on the third-floor building shows the great walls that protected the city. “I never left the shadow of walls before, never went to another city or village before.”

“Not even to Dragon Bridge?” 

She shook her head again, “Never”

“Why?” Was there a good reason she can’t leave? Given that it is Skyrim, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an assassin after her or someone magical involved.

“It’s my family,” She continued looking outside the window, “They mean well but still.” And she carried on staring out the window with longing, as if her lover was behind it, about to rescue her. 

Pity filled me as I peeked over to her, over her dilemma. My parents were protective but they still let me and my brother have a chance to grow, take opportunities even though we may get hurt, but they were always there to help us through it or get out of it. I don’t understand what the suffocating emotions she may be feeling but I empathize with her. 

So, to loosen that hold I went on to say, “You know, I visited Whiterun before.”

That snapped her out her longing as her head whipped around to me, eyes once again wide and bright, “Really?” She said that with such uncertainty, like she had been lied to and hurt her whole life. Maybe she had, I don’t know.

But I went on, nodding my head as I hummed over my memory of the city, “Yep, it was beautiful too. The wheat fields were like molten gold, the sky ever blue and with the gold from the wheat beaming off it, it was like a living fairytale.” 

I had her full attention as she grabbed my hand, “Really! What else!? What about the food or the city itself!?”

She asked question after question, and I answered them all.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Turdas_ _, The 16th of Frostfall, 4E199 _

_Dear Diary, no, Journal, _

_Oh, I only just started and I'm already messing up. I don't know how to start this or what to even put down in this book. The jarl Idgrod said anything I want but I’m still at a loss. She also told me after placing some of my magic in the book that no one but me can read it, but I find that hard to believe as I’m sure that someone with magical capability will be able to read it. But whatever._

_So, I guess I’ll start at the beginning maybe. (why am I writing this like I’m talking to someone?)_

_My name is Aaliyah. No last name as I gave that up after I lost my family and came to Skyrim. Maybe I will gain one later on in life but for now I’m just Aaliyah, a woman who’s studying under a magical master, named Jeacon and currently studying at the bard’s college of Solitude. _

_Never in my life I thought I would say that but here I am. I once lived in a cabin in the woods near Riverwood, trying and failing in planting, just trying to survive in a war infested Skyrim when one day in the town I met him. Jeacon, the master of all and teller of nothing. I have been with him for about five months now and I still know next to nothing about him._

_But when he gave me the chance to learn magic, something I was always fascinated by. I had to agree. And it’s a choice that I have yet to regret. _

_The relationship between me and Jeacon was rocky at the start, distant, it’s kind of is still as we are both holding back secrets. But it’s getting better, we’re getting better. (But god, were there some awkward moments. Why did the Divines how to put two socially inept people together)_

_But I can’t deny the results training under Jeacon gave me. I’m faster, stronger, better than I was before. I can easily kill a person with my magic be it just elemental or blessing. (Should I write about my blessing in this book?)_

_I have killed a person before, many in fact. It was not my proudest moment or one I want to remember, but I would do it again if I have to. On our way to Solitude for college, we stopped in Morthal for some reason and discovered something more. A plot from a master vampire that planned to take over the hold and enslaved the people, feeding off them like cattle. Luckily Jeacon knows that Jarl and she allowed us to help in the issue. _

_Issue is a small word for such a big problem. _

_There were vampires infiltrating the city, seducing the people. Cursed charms around the city that made the people live in constant fear, pulling out their hair and tearing into their own skin. A ghost girl, Helgi, who was burned alive with her mother in a fire set by her mind-controlled father (but actually was another vampire who wanted Helgi as her daughter as she couldn’t have one when human). A master vampire with a small army that was said to be dead._

_The fight wasn’t easy, but I made it through it. And now here in the capital city, I’m hoping for some peace after all of that._

_And for the bard college itself and how I’m doing. I’m struggling not gonna lie._

_The environment was polar opposite. From drunken nights in inns to tea parties. From dancing wild with others and ruff housing to walking and talking like a noble. It was only till now, after attending classes with noble dripped in gold and silk, that I realized the social difference of the classes._

_But I will not quit now. And after all I've been through, the pack of spoiled adult babies aren’t even a threat to me and never will be. _

_I came here to try new things and I will have fun doing it._

_I don’t know where I’m going to end up in life. But I do know that whatever it is, I’m going to be the best at. This is my second chance of life, and I’m not messing this one up like the last one._

_(On the bottom of the page is a small oil painting of a red rose with frosted edged petals.) _

__________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Sin?” I asked

“Humm?” He hummed as he picked a note on his lute. The little sunbeams that peeked through the tree leaves as we sat underneath it touched his hair, making it smolder like a cooling cinder.

I pointed upwards as I laid on my back, staring at the blue clouded sky, “Doesn't that cloud look like a lion?”

He looked up at where I’m pointing, squinting his aqua eyes, “Yeah, a fuck up one, but sure.”

I rolled my eyes at him even though he probably could see it as I rolled back on my belly, elbows now back on my open books as they laid on the grass covered ground.

I loved Sindel, but I also hate him. That’s a great sign for a good friend. And in these few weeks of being here, Sindel has been the best friend and companion I could ever have. He made jokes at every chance he gets which make me laugh, scare away any of the gossipers that lurk around, help me find my way around the school, and he just feels, is real compared to some of the people of the school. He reminds me more of a person from earth than here to be honest. 

He been kind to me, a newcomer, for no reason and I plan to pay him back for his kindness. 

Sindel sighed, drawing my attention to him as he placed down his lute and leaned back on the tree behind him, closing his eyes as he relaxed and asked me, “How long until the class is done?”

I looked over my shoulder where there were other groups that were made for today's class in History of The Voices and Words. And from what I see everyone was still working on their assignments in the tables and chairs in the garden we were on campus. Me and Sindel finished our work on writing what was an old bard message in his songs and are just waiting to leave. “I say another thirty minutes.”

He sighed louder this time, gaining the look of some students close to us, who quickly looked away after seeing it was Sindel, who is known for being kind of dramatic.

He was sighing all day and looked more tired than usual. “What wrong? You been off all day?”

He sighed again, rubbing his face, “It’s nothing, just been busy working on a new song for class and the lyrics don’t seem right to me.” He opened his eyes and looked down at me, his once bright eyes dim from exhaustion, “I wish I could do what you do.”

I got up from my lying position, smoothing out my shirt, “Do what?” 

“Make new songs, good songs that are odd but loveable. Memorable.” He waved a handout as he let out his frustration, running it through his short hair, “New songs that aren’t about old wars and people or retelling of something that happened tens of hundreds of years ago.” 

“Why can’t you?” I asked, hiding away the guilt and moving bubbling through me as he wanted something I can do. But that was a lie as I didn’t make any of the songs I sang. They were by artists from earth and I’m just using them here for my benefit. 

“I can’t because it’s not allowed,” he went on, now looking up through the tree branches and leaves, “Well it’s not forbidden or law against writing songs that have nothing to do with the past. Just that people stuck to what they know, what they like, which is the past.” 

Sindel sighed again, gazing back towards me, “I know you're new here, but you will fairly quickly that tradition and family rule our lives here in Solitude.” He hummed, the playful smile that I always see on him returning as he leaned back up, one eyebrow raised as he said, “And besides not everyone can have such a pretty face and voice like you, Aaliyah.” 

He winks at me and I shoved his arm, causing a laugh from him and for him to push me back, “Oh shut up.”

“What it’s true!” Sindel jokes, “If I looked the way you do, I’ll milk it with all my worth.” He gestured down his body and face with his hand, “But look at me, I don’t need much help to get what I want.” 

I laughed at him, “Oh yes, how the world kneels and bend before your beauty.”

“As it should.”

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to flipping through my books, pondering on his words. He was right about the past holding onto the people here in Skyrim. I have only been here for less than a year and I can see it. From the marriage contacts the parents have for their children, how ladies and men should act, which I am being forced to learn here, and many more. 

I feel for Sindel, someone who’s becoming, is a friend to me, so I’m going to try to help him out.

“Holding onto the past is good because we can learn from things and muse on the facts that happened.” I began to tell him, “But the past is in the past, it can’t change or become better, so we work for the present and future.” I moved closer to him, “Sindel let me tell you about lyric writing and having a rhythm.”

His aqua blue eyes shined at the thought of what I would tell him. And for the reminder of our time for class I went over what was popular and common in songwriting back on earth. About picking a theme, a feeling and building off of it to make something more. To match different words to sound good together as well as made the statement of the song better. It was telling a story that was years long in only three minutes and yet people will still understand and feel toward it.

Well, I told him as much as I can as I know nothing about actually doing it.

He must have got it as he asked questions and started to write down things in his book and pick some strings on his lute. I went along with him but something on the corner of my eye caught my attention. 

Looking over where the open hallway that connects to the garden was a lady who was walking past. 

She was around my age I would say with pale porcelain skin that made it and her obsidian black long curled hair stand out against the gray of the stone walls. I couldn’t see her face quite well from the distance I was at and how her hair framed her face, but I have to say she was beautiful as she practically floated down the halls, her indigo silk dress flowing around her as she went, showing off her small stomach and thin waist. Back was straight but loose at the same time as she walked with the grace of a swan with her hand held against her stomach in calm steps. 

She must have been a big deal here as the other students in my class, stopped and looked at her, whispering and gushing over her as she went, never looking over. 

“Hey, Sin.” I called over to him, still looking at the lady, who didn’t even pause from the loud and not subtle whispering of others.

“Humm?” His attention was solely on the book in his hand as he wrote with ferocity.

“Who’s that?” 

He looked away from his book and looked toward where I’m gazing at before letting out a sound of understanding, “Ohh~ That's the star of the campus and theater, Rhosyn Lacan.”

“Both? Isn’t she still in school?” I asked, looking at him as he faced around.

“If you’re good enough and I mean really good, the theater will accept you. And she managed to do it in a year of attending and is now the star of all the plays.” He went back to his book, “She’s one of, if not the most talented women attending the college in the last 30 years. But I guess she has to be.” He shrugged.

“Why does she have to be the best?” She was gone as she turned a corner, the chattering now disappearing as their muse is now gone. 

He scratched something out in the book, “Because she’s a Lacan and her father, her family serves as the ministers of communication for the high kings since Solitude was created. Her family keeps the balance of the city so the king can focus on other important matters. Talking with merchants and travelers, organizing events and balls, dealing with diplomats, and many other things. And she’s the first born of the current prime minister.”

Oh, they didn’t have that in the games, only stewards. “So big deal?”

He huffed, “Huge deal. Her family practically rules the city now the high king is dead, and the high queen isn’t handling both crowns so well.” He stopped writing and sighed, “Everything is going to Oblivion after the high king’s death.”

This was going down a dark route, so I didn’t ask any more questions as Sindel went back to writing songs and I stared at the way Rhosyn went.

She’s the heir to a seat of power in Skyrim, in Solitude and is attending the bard college. Why? Shouldn't she be learning under her father to take his position when he retired?

Well, it’s not any of my business. I want a moment of peace, not a deadly plot waiting to be set off. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Bread making is actually kind of relaxing. 

Just folding and flipping the dough over and over again as the feel of the flour brushing against my hand. It was therapeutic.

Kara must have thought the same from her place to the right of me as she too folded and moved the dough with slow and gentle movements in a never-ending process, her long braid swaying behind her with each movement.

I half listened to the baking teacher, who was talking about the main different type of ways to make bread, and peeked a look at Kara, who’s focused entirely on the bread in front of her.

Kara was odd.

Not odd like she was crazy or did weird things. Odd as in something about her always set me on edge, never allowing me to relax in her presence.

Which I don’t know why, as she is a really nice person. Near silent due to her throat injury but was supportive and protective to Lily and Seliana, her obviously very dear friends as she usually hovers over them like a protector. She does have ways to communicate with others by either motioning it out with her hands or writing it down with the notepad that she always carried with her.

She is absolutely incredible when it comes crafting, her handmade clay vases and sculptures are very well known both on campus and off it. 

Kara is a perfectly normal person so don’t why I feel this way.

I looked away from her and we continued to work in silence as the sound of the shifting flour and the warm crackles of the stone ovens placed throughout the room. 

Maybe I’m on edge because I don’t know her yet. I have been hanging out with Lily and Seliana a lot due to our classes together and I share none with Kara. We never will have the chance to speak one on one with each other and I am kind of interrupting the group dynamic. 

It was the same back on earth. You have your close groups of friends, the ones you knew forever and do everything together and then you have the new friend, the new member of the group. Yeah, you all get along and have fun, but at the end of the day you will never be as close as they are. Never be one of them as they will choose one another over you.

And I’m the new friend and I’m perfectly okay with that as I only know them for a month. Not nearly enough time for me to grow too attached and hurt by it.

“Alright class, now for the last step!” Our teacher shouted from the front of the room, making everyone pause, “Baking the bread.” 

Me and Kara grabbed the first dough we made in the class that was resting in a bowl and moved to the closest stove. We spread some egg wash on them before placing them inside the open area of the masonry oven, closing it with a simple cover of wood. 

We both sat down afterwards, working on other things while we waited for the bread to get done. I am working on drawing a simple necklace that common city and farm girls would like for my jewelry class and Kara looks like she was drawing some flowers in her book. Neither of us talked to each other, I didn’t know how to start the conversion and Kara, for whatever reason she had.

Eventually, the bread was done as the fresh warm smell flowed throughout the room, along with some burnt ones from other students. Ours was a nice golden brown and the light and fluffy as we broke it apart. The teacher came around and gave us a good grade for it and as we were packing up to go I woke up the courage to speak to her.

Swinging my bag onto my back, I smiled at Kara, who was looking through her papers, and hoped it didn’t look as wobbly as I felt, “It was nice working with you, Kara.” And I was gone out the door.

_You’re so pathetic, Aaliyah,_ I scolded myself as I left the room to my next class

And as I did, I didn’t notice the stygian black eyes rimmed with gems observing me as I went.

____________________________________________________________________________

“What are you wearing?” A very familiar voice snapped at me as I was walking down the street of the market area of the city. I turned to see Seliana, the ever fashionista, who was garb in regal floor length red velvet dress with her gold multi length chains around her neck and her usually straight hair was wavy with gold leafed circlet around her head.

She looked me up and down, and asked me again with more emphasis, “What are you wearing?” 

I looked down to see what was cursing her to fuss this much and I can kind of see what the issue was. I just get done with another training session with Jeacon, this time for physical practice. So that involved running laps, dodging swords, swinging draggers over and over, jumping and tumbling to the ground to not get hit, and many other things that prevented me from getting hurt.

So now my attire, that consisted of some black leather combat boots, a plain grey tunic shirt, and some pants, all was battle worn with tears, wrinkles, and dirt, and my hair in a messy, floppy bun. 

I probably should have cleaned up after training, but I just need a minute to myself after all the train and school stuff, so I went for a walk. 

Consciously I peek up to Seliana, who was simmering with each moment, “Clothes?”

Her brows pressed down at that, looking me up and down more intensely, arms folded at her chest before she shook her head, “This will not do, my dear.” Before grabbing my arm and dragging me off with her through the crowd of people.

I could have easily pushed her off, her grip was tight but after months of training to fight was more like a child clutching a toy. And besides I was curious about where she was taking me.

Seliana is a unique individual to put it lightly. Very focused and direct in what she wants, passionate in what she loves, and protective like a lioness of her cubs when it can to her friends. But she is also very head-strong and stubborn when it comes to what she wants and will not hold back when addressing her needs. Like right now, she has a plan in her mind that has to do with me and she’s going to do it, one way or another.

She pulled me out of the marketplace that was commonly used by the mid to lower class civilians and into the wealthier area of the city. The shops were bigger and more furnished, people were dressed in lush clothes as the tile of their chin did all the talking, and the amount guards were heavier. This must be the market for the well-off members of the city.

Seliana tugged me to a grand shop made of sandstone that was small than the rest surround it but it didn’t falter in terms of regalness as the intricate styled windows were stained glass of a rainbow designs and the yellowing cream of the stone popped out against the blooming ivy vein growing on the side. The building looked like it belonged in Italy rather than Skyrim.

“Sel, what is this place?” I asked, digging my heel down, forcing her to be slightly forced back when she pulled me along. 

She peeked over her shoulder at me, hand still on me and said with a hyper voice and wide grin, “It’s my family shop. Now come.” She pulled me again and I let her guide me inside.

The inside was breathtaking. 

It was wide and open with a high rising ceiling that beamed rainbow lighting out from the windows. Plants hung on the beams and ceiling, clinging to the walls as the smell of florals rained down to the below. The stone floor was so smooth and polish to the point where I could almost see my reflection in them. And on the ground floor were some of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life. 

Upon small raised platforms in long and spacious rows was dresses and suits of pristine quality fabrics ranging from all different types of colors and looks. A red puffy ball gown made with silk and copper thread and jewelry. A male’s doublet and trousers that appeared like solid shadows. A flowing and loose women dress layered in light pastel fabrics. An imposing male official uniform lined in decorative steel and stocky wine-red cloth with a black fur thrown over the mannequin shoulder, the rainbow lights shining on all of them. They were everywhere in the room and every single one was made with expert level hands. 

Seliana let go of me arm, walking to the back of the room where a long empty stone counter was at, and mindlessly wandered around the long hall like room, eyes darting and examining everything I could. 

“_Máter!~ _(mom) we have a guest.” Seliana called out to the door in the back, motioning me to join her. When I did she grabbed me again, placing me on one of the plush sofas lining the walls as she stood and looked me up and down again, humming and mumbling to herself. 

Shuffling and knocking were heard from the back as the sound of footsteps became apparent as they walked to the doorway and a low but peaky woman's voice was soon to be heard, “Yes, yes my dear, I’m coming.” 

The voice appeared from the doorway in a form that was very familiar as she looked almost identical to Seliana, or rather Seliana looked like her.

She was 5’5 dressed in a plum purple floor length gown that didn’t do anything to hide her very well bellowed figure. The dress multi-layered with the top being shorter as it grew longer as it went down. The edging of the dress was a flower lace which had sewn on gold circle dangles at the ends, causing them to chime with her every movement and around her bronze beige tint of her arms was a honey colored shawl. Her face was almost a clone to Seliana if it wasn’t for the growing laugh lines and the slight dip of her cheeks, but she was still a beautiful lady.

Seliana motioned for her to join her side in front of me, “_Máter! _Look, don’t red would be a good shade for her.”

The woman who I assume to be Seliana's mother, looked over to me, her coffee color eyes met my green and my stomach dropped slightly as I began to see the fiery spark in them like Seliana had when she was working on a new design. 

Her chest puffed up as she breathed in, a smile now on her face that made her cheeks round, “Oh~ No, it will crash with her eyes.” 

Seliana nodded humming, “Maybe a blue with a fur. Furs are in right now.”

They went back and forward with ideas and questions, pulling out a stack of squared fabric to look at colors and textures as I was left sitting on the sofa staring at them. 

_Not again, _I thought as the memoir of the shopping trip with Jeacon popped up in my mind. I love shopping down, get me wrong but that was the earth 's 21st century definition of shopping. Meaning the clothes were already made and I just have to try them on and pay for them. Here I have met a person, set up an appointment for a fitting, the poking and probing with needles as they measure me, pick out colors, fabrics and what I want, and more. What would have taken me thirty minutes is hours in this world. 

“They are alike, are they not?” A male asked me from the side, causing me to jump as I did notice he was there. Jeacon would be disappointed. 

He was a tall man, just as most were in Skyrim, with shoulder length curly mocha brown hair that soften his sharp facial features. His tawny colored eyes smiled at me as he saw me jump in surprise at his appearance. He held up a white sleeve hand up for forgiveness before looking over to his arguing wife and daughter, he looked at me with such tenderness and love as he said, “They hate to admit it, but they are alike. To fiery souls.”

I was almost jealous of how he looked at them, like they were the entire world to him. And they probably were.

There was a part of me that still wanted that even after how my first relationship ended. To have someone looked at me like was everything they would ever want or need. 

But I have no right to be jealous and instead should be happy for them. To have a family and to have the right support is an amazing thing to have in a time of war.

So instead of acting bitter, I agreed with Seliana's father, “They are identical.” And we both watched as the two argued over some shoes that would match a dress.

But I can’t just help imagining myself in their position. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Most people in this world would think that creating light is basic and not interesting, especially those who study other schools of magic. But to me, it was extraordinary to create and hold something that was never thought possible back on earth. 

I stood in the training room under the house with Jeacon in front of me, evaluating me. But I paid him no heed as my focus was entirely on the five spheres of iridescent light floated in front of me. They weren't connected to me like my summoning’s but I could still feel the presence of me attached to them and the faint, almost invisible bond that allowed me to brighten, shirk, enlarge and move them with my mind, my will.

It was like lighting a candle in a room you’re working in. An afterthought as you focused on something else and I just have to remember to blow it out after down with it.

And I did just that, forcing the balls to merge into one. The second the thought ran through my mind, the balls moved and sinked into one another like water meeting water, and it shined brighter than ever before, almost blinding me from the intensity. 

Jeacon hummed, nodding from his place of watching me, “Good, you’re able to create and control the light at will now.” He folded his hands behind his back, and I looked away from the light to him, “Now I want you to create darkness.”

_What? _I thought and in my confusion my magelight dimmed with my mindset. To make darkness, how was I supposed to do that?

I asked, “And how do you create darkness?”

Jeacon smirked at that, the sliver in his hair catching the light, “And how do you create light? Now try it.” 

I huffed at his answer but tried it anyway. 

So, darkness is darkness. It’s shadows, a thing that a lot of people fear, it’s the night. But how do I make it? 

As those thoughts run through my mind, I questioned Jeacon, “How will this matter in a fight? Other than lighting the way, I don’t see much use of this.” 

“Must people see it that way.” Jeacon said, lifting a hand as five small spheres of light appear at the tips of his fingers. But these were different from the one I made as they were different colors. Red, blue, yellow, white, and black. The black one in particular, the one I’m trying to make, appeared absorbing the very light around it, like a black hole. _Humm_,_ maybe that is how I will make one._

The balls swirled around his finger, “But what if I make a light so bright that it blinds my enemies? Or create walls of darkness that devour them, confusing them in the process as they think the spell is much worse.” He fisted his hand, the lights disappeared, “Anything is possible, Aaliyah.”

With that is mind, I double my efforts as plans of what I could make in mind.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Back straighter!”

“You’re too stiff! Shoulders might be loose, not tight as a bull!”

“No, again!”

A sigh was let out, “We’re done for today.”

_Madam Vantus was not letting up on me during this class, _I thought as I practically dropped into the chair near my bag, trying to control my heavy breathing, sweat making my plain black flared dress to stick on my body and I pity my partner during all of this.

The others in the class quickly lift the dance room with their friends, some of them looking back at me before muttering something to the others as suppressed laughter was let out. I paid them no heed as I grew somewhat used to the mocking I got from them as the teacher sinked her polished claws into me during class. God, I hated the two classes I had with her. 

Digging through my bag, I got out my small towel and wiped the sweat from my sticking head, my formerly tight bun was now loose, before packing up my bag. 

As much as I hated this class, I can’t deny the results I get from it. My balance is better, reaction time is more horn, and my flexibility is exceptional. But I can’t help feeling that I will never be as good as the others. 

They already had practice in dancing due to their family and are only taking this class because they have to. I know I shouldn’t care about what they can do and what I can’t do. But it’s hard to ignore as they're doing it in front of me with ease as I struggle almost every day.

I sat up with a frustrated sigh, placed the bag on the chair so I could move stuff around and close it as the sound of heeled footsteps echoed in the empty hall, heading my direction. I held back a hard eye roll as I squared my shoulders and turned around to face my teacher. 

Madam Vantus always looked the same when I saw her. Hair perfectly styled in a tight mid bun, that’s not too high or not too low. Always wears a crisp dress with heels, this time a dark blue made of velvet. _How was she able to wear such thick material when dancing?_ And her posture was always like a prima ballerina with her face both a soft neutral that held undertones of sternness.

“Your performance today was terrible.” She started the conversation off badly as her tone was light and flat, like she was reading off a list instead of destroying my confidence. But she didn’t stop there as she went on to say, “You're doing the stances but you're doing it too stiff. And even when I physically help you, your movements are still locked. It is almost like you fear something.” She sighed like this was a burden to her, it probably was, “Your partner had asked me to be resigned to another as well.”

Damn, that completely killed off any hope I had left in me. 

I bit my lip to stay silent as well to distract myself with the pain other than the crushing disappointment and sadness boiling within me. I just want to leave at this point. 

But then she said something unexpected, something that made me pause in my depressing state. 

“But it is good that you stand out from my other students.” Madam Vantus looked deeply into my eyes, stopping me from looking away. “It means that you have something that the others don’t.”

“And that is?” The words struggled to leave my throat as they choked themselves out. 

“The hunger of wanting better.” She folded her hands at her waist, turning, and began to walk away, her heels clicking as she did. But she continued speaking, “Most of the students had everything handed to them at birth, you did not. And for that you staved.” She stopped, turning her head slightly my way but not completely turning, “Tame that hunger, accept it, and become better.”

And with that she walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ten orbs floating in front of me. Five white and five black, all the sizes of basketballs. The white shone and glowed in an angelic manner, while the black was like a great void that ate the very air and light around it.

Jeacon was happy at my results as he nodded his head, a grin half there on his face as he said, “Good, now for the next step.” He went to the room attached to the training room as I waved the magic away, barely feeling the touch on my magic reserved from creating them.

He came back with a plain iron dagger in hand, flapping and turning it as he spoke, “The spell I’m going to teach you next is a higher novice spell, Oakflesh.” Suddenly green energy shot out of Jeacon's body like a flare, the sound of glass hitting each other echoed the room as the sudden burst of power shrunk back down to his body as quickly as it came, leaving a faint but noticeable glow on his clothes and skin. His face appeared unworldly, like a spirit than a human as the green misty but solid glow reflected on his skin, making his amber eyes smolder as the two colors came together.

Jeacon lifted his hand to me, letting me look it over. I poked it, expecting to feel flesh but instead it was hard, too solid. More like a tree bark, prefect given the name of the spell.

“Oakflesh, along with the other body shielding spells are about creating a thin but study layer of magic, almost appearing as skin to protect the user from harm. It will stop attacks when activated but you will still feel a slight, almost pinching or slapping feeling where you are hit. That will go away once you get used to the spell and pain.” Jeacon raised the dagger to the open palm of his other hand, shocking me as I noticed what he was planning on doing. He slashed sidewise on his palm, I jumped as the sound of clicking glass went off and I thought blood would come up, but flicks of green glow did instead. But the shield held up even as he slashed and slashed at his palm, he never flinched while doing it.

“You have to force your magic outwards from your body before bringing it back to cover your skin. Remember to think of a shield while doing this. But you have to make sure that it’s not too far away where it’s become a force field rather than a body shield or not too close to your skin where it's under it.” He paused, looking down with a grimace. “That's something you don’t want.”

He dropped his shield, “Now you try, first just on your hand to begin with.” He handed me the dagger and I took it with hesitation, swallowing as I held the weight in my hand. 

Darting to the blade he handed me and him, I shaky asked, “You want me to stab myself?”

Jeacon barked a laugh, surprising me as I don’t know how my question brought it out, “No, just lightly tap the shield once you cast it.”

I nodded and looked back down at my hand. I’m a little scared, but I’ll try it. I know that magic can be dangerous long before I started using it and know what I was getting into.

Taking a deep breath, I flared out my magic. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_Loredas_ _, The 3rd of Sun’s Dusk, 4E199 _

_Dear Journal, _

_It has been a full month since arriving in Solitude and attending the bard college. And I have to say, I’m having fun._

_I have a group of friends at college, who I’m spending more time with and am enjoying every second of it. And I’m learning how to fight with Jeacon, who is ever present by my side, helping and Mentoring me when I need it. _

_Alteration is now one of my most favorite schools of magic now as I’m able to create things I never thought to do before. I mastered the magelight and candlelight spell, and in my room I worked on changing the white and black lights to different colors. And I’m able to cast oakflesh on the top half of my body now and hold it. Still working on the rest, but I’m getting there. _

_The classes at the college were hard at first. It was a completely different experience in a completely different environment. It would be like placing a rabbit in a wolf pack to see how it would do. _

_But it gets better as my new groups of friends help me get used to it all. Sindel, Kara, Seliana, and Lily. With them and my inner perfectionist and determination, everything is becoming normal to me and easier._

_It’s so peaceful and calm here, I don’t have to worry about animal attacks or bandits here, so that’s nice. _

_However even though I don’t fight real enemies anymore, Jeacon is not forgetting to prepare me for them. He becomes more intentful in both my magic and physical training, pushing me to the edge and beyond with each session, leaving me a sweaty mess when we’re done. _

_It’s tiring, especially after a day of classes but I can’t deny that my body is becoming stronger, toner, and lighter as my magic reserve grows from within. Jeacon told me during meditation that my already bigger magic reserve is nearing the levels of an adept mage and then all I have to do is learn to control it and learn new spells._

_Jeacon himself is still distant but he’s getting warmer to me. Joining me in the library to read next to each other. He has yet to miss a breakfast or dinner with me. And is simply there when I need him or don’t. It’s a nice feeling. And one time when I was walking down a hall in the house and saw him leaving a room, I called out to him. But the name I was about to call was dad, not his name. I caught myself very quickly and when he turned, I waved and went the other way. That freaked me out and I stayed in my room for hours trying to forget what I said, what I thought. _

_But I kind of don’t want to forget it and I am starting to see Jeacon as a father. And I really can’t say I don’t mind it._

____________________________________________________________________________

I actually can’t feel the tug of my magic anymore as I laid cross legged on the ground meditating. When I was starting out, I could see everything, little feelings, texture, and magic in my body. From the veins, Lungs, heart, and mind. It was so overwhelming back then and now it was like I was free floating on my back in a slow-moving river. Just allow it to take me wherever it wants. 

I laid on the fall near the fireplace of my room, which was burning intensely as I used a small lightning spark to light the flame. I silently cursed myself for still being unable to use fire and restoration magic even after all the training I’ve been doing. 

The fire kept me warm as I laid her for who knows how many hours. I should go to sleep right now as I can have classes tomorrow, but I have a theory I want to try out. 

Exhaling loudly, I leave my meditative state and enter back into the real world. Holding out my hand, I activated my magic and watched as the familiar teal lotus arcane symbol appeared floating above my hand. Focusing on my summoning ability and finding the links of my summons, instead of pulling just one, I pulled both. I felt the drop of my magic instantly as the two symbols appear in my room with the angelic sound. One was smaller and appeared in the air of my high ceiling room. While the other was massive as it emerged on the ground floor.

Gael appeared first as he flew out of his entryway to the world, the flaps of his wings nonexistent as he circled around my room as he descended down to me. Oni on the other hand stalked out of his gateway like a hunter waiting for his prey to arrive. His quilled back was half raised as he scanned the room. He found nothing threatening to me and his acid yellow eyes met mine, I could feel the sight confusion though the bond between us. 

“There’s no enemies to fight today,” I answered him, “I just want to see how long I can keep both of you out.”

Oni huffed at that, the quills lowering to his back, making it appear like scales as he prowled to the fireplace and laid down, shutting his eyes as he did. Guess he's going to sleep.

Gael nicked my finger as he butted his soft feather head against my leg before spreading his wing and taking off to the window I left opened behind me.

With both of them satisfied, I closed my eyes once again and meditated.

____________________________________________________________________________

I haven’t painted or drawn anything in years, and it is struggling quite a lot in oil painting class. My paint-colored hands were shaky as I tried to lightly paint a spot on a tree bark a light shade of brown. 

_Just paint in a straight line and I will be done, _I charted in my head tongue poking the inside of my cheeks as I focused entirely on the canvas in front of me. I did the rest of the tree with the leaves and the shadow of the blue sky behind it, all I had to do by the teachers directions was add shadows and lighting to the tree bark as a tree is not just one solid color. Easier said than done. 

I brought down the thin tipped brush down on the page and attempted to draw a jagged line near one of the harsher dark lines of the bark. The oil paint applied wonderfully with ease and smooth colors but when I tried to blend the edges to make it less noticeable, it smeared a little bit too much, due to my heavy handedness. The area of the bark now appears like a bob of color.

I leaned back up from my slouching position with an exhausted and annoyed sigh, dropping the brush on the paint pallet next to me on my small table. Lily chuckled softly at me as I looked up to the high ceils of the art room as if praying for a god to strike me down. 

Lily since meeting her has been helping me locate classes and place around the school ever since my first day at the college, which was about a week and half ago. She even took to sitting by me in oil painting class, helping me when needed and made for a good person to converse with, which I appreciate as I hate being that lonely new girl. 

She peered over my canvas to see my work from her place to the side in front of me, doe-like pearls eyes turning into that of a hawk as she inspected my work, which surprised me as I only saw her as a light hearted happy girl. 

She hummed, head tilting sending her strawberry head flowing sideways, “This is very good for your first attempt to use oil paints. Everything is nicely even and placed in the right area, it’s just you’re unused to using a brush.” Lily faced me with the freckles on her face made for a sharp contrast against her grey-white eyes, “I recommend just holding the brush in your free time on a paper. It doesn't have to have paint on them, just move with the brushes and get used to the feel of them, it will stop the shakiness of your hands.” 

I listened along to her words, heart swelling slightly at her free advice that I usually have to do something to receive, “Thanks, I will.” I looked over to her paint and wasn’t all that surprised to see a masterwork in front of me.

The subject of today's classes was to paint any type of tree you want to begin in the course. I painted a plain oak tree, but Lily painted Japanese cherry blossom tree. It was beautiful with its shade of pinks that ranged from vibrant to pastels. The branches arching outward in a smooth and detailed brush strokes that show every texture on them. And with the night sky she picked for the background the cherry blossom seemed to glow on the canvas. 

“Amazing as always.” I told her, even the first assignment we had in this class, which was to paint a single flower, she painted her sake name to almost like life. “How long have you been painting?” I asked her, it had to be years as she’s insanely good.

Lily tapped a finger on her lap in thought, eyes zoning out as she thinks about it, “It has to be about 10 years now. I was 11 when my mother first began to teach me.” 

_So, she’s 21 now. She’s older than me, _I sulked a little in my head as I’m always the youngest in my friend group.

Lily looked back at her painting and let out a light laugh, “It's been 10 years already, I can’t believe it. To me it’s like I just learned it yesterday.” 

I nodded in understanding, “That’s how it feels when you love doing something, it feels new and exciting every time you do it.” It was that way for me when I first learned magic and each time I use it still feels like the first time. 

“It does feel like that doesn’t it?” Lily wondered as she lifted a finger to gently graze her drying painting, “To me painting has always been an image of what I could be, of what I wanted to see and what I wanted.” She smiled blissfully, “And when my mother taught me to hold a brush, it was like she gave me the tool to create my own world.” Lily turned to me, the morning light from the stained-glass window catching her hair, turning it a warm peach color with a white halo. “Have you ever felt that way before?” She asked.

I blinked at her, stunned momentarily and distantly I noticed my heart clinched in my crest, “All the time.” My heart quickened. 

What the fuck?

____________________________________________________________________________

??? POV:

“We need to return home.” Said my sister, who appeared at my side as I was sharpening arrows from my place under a tree. I came here to get away from everyone at the campsite. It has a moment to breathe. And that included your dear sister. 

But I can never say that out loud.

So instead I kept sharpening the tip of my arrow against the whetstone, but made sure that my teasing light tone was in my voice still, “Oh my dear sister, can you tell me why you think we need to go back?” 

She didn’t appreciate my joking tone of the subject as I looked up to see her blank and serene face looking down at me. 

I hate that look, hate how calm and peaceful she always is no matter the situation. But that was one of the main things people loved about her. My sister is dependable, responsible, a natural born leader. And I’m just the scraps left over.

I dreamed to see another emotion, expression on her face. A reaction that will break her ever tranquil posture. It happened once before, but I don’t want to see that look again as it was directed to me at that time.

She looked up at the cloudless night sky, peering past the thousands of stars to the moon, “Something is off. The air is still, the trees are silent, and the animals are more skittish.”

“It’s war.” I cut her off as I heard this from a few others in the group, “With the two armies stomping throughout the land, fighting and burning down everything in their war, it’s not unbelievable to think that is the cause.”

She shook her head, her long lock, loose for once whipped around with her, “No, it’s more than that. I can feel it. Something is coming that is forcing them into hiding.” She looked back at me, “Can’t you feel it?” 

Signing, I finished with my last arrow, placing it in the quiver with the rest of them before leaning back to rest on the tree. I gazed into my sister's eyes, into her sun-gold eyes before looking back down with a sigh like I was admitting that she was right. But really I was holding back an eye roll from her statement. 

She knows that I can’t feel it. My connection to nature is a mere crumb to the oasis that she could feel. And she knows that. People always said she was nicest of us, but she had her ways of being cruel. Whether she knew that or not. 

A huff let my nose as I raised up from the ground, forcing my well known and hated grin back on my face as I was the one looking down at her, “I’ll take your word for it.” I motioned to the forest where the glimpses of campfires were seen, “Well then, shall we return to the group to tell them the news?”

More like you’ll be the one telling them as they follow you more than they ever would with me, even with my position in the family. 

My dead sister nodded her head mutely, peering into me for a second longer before walking off the group. I watched her until she was in the tree lines before turning and leaning down to get my quiver and bow. 

I followed her slowly, allowing me to savor the last few moments to myself before I had to put one smile. 

The chatter of the group grew louder as I approached, a slow growing grin rising on my face.

Just keep smiling, put on a show.

Just keep smiling. 


	23. Chapter 23

??? POV:

The city was dying.

It was alive, that was without a doubt as I listened and watched the babble of the passing people and the thundering noise that follows them. Also, can’t forget the smell that rolls around with them. The smell of sweat, dirt, and musk was soaked and thickly ingrained in their skin and clothes.

My nose crinkled at the smell even from the distance I was from them. You would think being twenty feet in the air would stop the smell or lessen it. But this is not the case here.

_ “Disgusting.” _ I spit in my head as I watched a man, big build lace in fat and muscle, drop his food on the ground only to pick it up and eat it like it was never dropped on the dirt road.  _ Truly disgusting. _

And I wasn’t just talking about their hygiene and appearance, I was talking about the inside as well. Their twisted and slowly rotting hearts from within. 

It doesn’t matter if it’s in the poor area of the city or the rich, it’s all the same. And the only difference is that the wealthy use gold and silk to hide their horrific traits. They all are people with the same hunger and greed and are willing to do anything for more. 

Don’t get me wrong there’s nothing wrong with wanting more, my job is the definition of that. But don’t lie to yourself about what you are. I know what I am, and I love it. But these people will tell others what they are with words and fake niceness and try to believe that is them, and not the being lurking inside. 

I fucking hate this city.

But once I get this done, if we get this done, I’ll never have to come back here again. I will miss it up as I made a lot of money and connections in my time here. But it’s time for me to move on.

The glow of gold and red in a sea of dirty mutes caught my attention, pulling me from my thoughts and the sight of my meal ticket out of this place showed up. A slow growing smirk creeps onto my face, unseen by others as my half mask and hood hide it. 

Valecius Amatan. Age 32. Full blooded Imperial with dark short brown hair and a long, rigged scar on his cheek. Has two children, both are spoiled with a wife that’s having an affair with his brother. Been serving in the empire army for 16 years. A loyal man who wants better for his ungrateful family.

_ Pity, he might get that chance.  _ I thought as I knew that his cheating wife was planning to leave him the next coming months with the kids for his older, richer brother.

I moved around the edge of the roof, making sure to hide from the afternoon glow of the sky, my eyes never leaving the soldier as he walked to his patrol. I felt Fang follow me as I did, keeping close but at a distance as he knows I hate being crowded without good reason.

The soldier turned the corner of the building I’m on top of and was heading to the more ‘civil’ and cleaner part of the city. 

My gaze was hunted after the man as I told Fang, “Follow them and don’t be seen. Got it?”

I heard the wood elf shift beside me, I assumed to be a nod, before darting away, the sound of his cloak moving after him. I heard the barely audible shuffling of him climbing and jumping down the building. 

Looking away from the man for a few seconds, I could see the Fang’s tall skinny figure joining the massive crowd, his cloak gone and was in place of a dirty blacksmith apron as he followed the soldier.

_ “Hmm~”  _ I mused as I watched after him, somewhat surprised at Fang. No back talk or complaining this time, this was first in years. 

And now that I think about it, he has been awfully silent in the last few weeks. Keeping to himself, not talking, sulking in the corner back at the base. I thought it was about a woman that got him all down as he always seems to fuck up when it comes to the opposite sex.

The soldier was down the street now as he turned a left corner, Fang following a few meters away. 

But who am I kidding. Fang has always been a little bitch. I’ll let him pout it out about his failed hook up with a whore for the next week. But after that I will snap him out of it as I need him to get this job down. 

We never done this type of job before and never on this scale. But things have been too lax and it’s time for something new. 

Once they were out of my sight, I turned and walked to the back of the roof. Peering down, I see no one walking down the dark, slim alleyway as my right foot teeters back and forward on the edge of the roof before I jump over. 

I cling to the wall, feet sliding down wet stone as I go down before pushing myself to the other side. My finger quickly latched into the holes between the bricks to slow my speed before I jumped off and landed on the ground. I turned around, lowered my hood and mask before anyone saw and walked out of the alley. I joined and disappeared in the crowd in seconds.

_ “The lower districts of the city are the place I enjoy coming to.” _ , I thought as I walked farther from the center of the city to the outskirts. The building became more run down, people were wearing clothes with holes and dirt in them, the stone roads turned into wet mud. It’s a shitty place to live, but you can find everything you want down here.

Homeless men and women of all ages lined the roads and alleys. Some look sickly with pale skin with bags under their eyes and others bone thin with starvation. The side of my lip went up at the sight of them,  _ “Little liars all of you~” _

I walked to a wafer-thin old man with ratty white hair cake in mud dressed in a brown sack. His shaking willowy arms held up a piece of wood with the words,  _ Help feed a former soldier, _ as he sat cross legged in front of a bar mug. 

I stopped in front of the older man who didn't look up as I dug in my chest pocket, pulling out five gold coins and throwing it into the mug. 

The old man looked up now with his milky white eyes, his thousands wrinkled face rising as he smiled at me, “Thank you young man.” He croaked at me but said nothing else.

I rolled my eyes and tossed out two more coins. The old man smiled again, his milk eyes becoming a slight bit clearer as he told me, “Young man, you are so generous to this fallen warrior. Unlike the people from Riverfell shipping company. They’re rich folk who don’t treat their people kindly.” 

_ Humm~ This should be fun. _

I smiled back at him, knowing fully well that he could see it, “I stride to never be like them.” Before I walked away and took the road that led to the decks of the city. 

I huffed at the statement the old man told me.  _ How common. Wealthy people using and abusing the people that helped them get where they are now. _

A wide grin rose to my face as I rolled up my mask,  _ Guess it’s time to show them they’re just like the rest of us. Hungry. _

____________________________________________________________________________

“Phoenixes are better than Leviathans, Jeacon.” I argued to him, my word stirred from the five glasses of wine I had.

He shook his head, sending his curls to fly, “No, they’re not. All you have to do once the phoenixes die is to get rid of the ashes, while leviathans rule the seas and are stronger” Jeacon tongue was also looser as he had four glasses as well.

I rolled my eyes at his logic, running a sloppy hand though my unbound hair while sipping my cup with the other before I huffed out, “Phoenixes are the symbol of fire, creation, and healing. And what are leviathan's purposes other than sinking ships?” 

I don’t know how we ended up here, but I was in the back-garden sipping lightly on some wine after a stress day in  mannerism class with  Madam Vantus. Classes with her are better now but it’s still hard as I’m now supposed to act like a court lady instead of an adult from the United States. 

There are rules about everything, from breathing, walking, talking and appearance. My hair had to be in a perfect bun or styled nicely and correctly in fitting of my status. My dress must always be flawless and elegant. Back must me straight, words have to be proper and not slurred. A lady must speak softly but firm. And every talk must be met with the same intent of a battle. Words are weapons and knowledge, use and learn from them well.

It’s all exhausting to deal with so when I was done I came back here to relax. Me alone in a huge mansion under the starry night and two moons left me with only my thoughts to occupy me. A bad thing as the thought of my former world came to mind. 

I missed my phone, my books, my apartment that I work hard to get and decorate. I missed pizza and the movies. I missed video games.

I missed my family that made a house brighter.

I drank two bottles after that thought. And that was when Jeacon, who went somewhere, found me in the metal table set in the garden, practically inhaling the alcohol with my hair a mess and dress wrinkled 

I thought he would get mad and lecture me, but instead he took the seat across from me and poured himself a glass of wine as well. And here we are drinking heavily arguing about which magical creature is better with six empty wine bottles on the table. I’m actually surprised I can drink this much, but that’s probably my new body helping me.

With a heavy sigh, I leaned back on my hard chair and gazed at the stars with my blurry and watery eyes before looking away and laying my head down on my arms on the table. I barely noticed the words leave my mouth as I told the man across from me, “You know I lost my family before coming to Skyrim. It was a freak accident that killed my mom, dad, and brother. I was the only one left.”

I sat up enough to take a long sip of my wine, Jeacon was stiff silent as I continued my slurred monologue. “And after that I just had to get away, so I picked what I could in a big and took a ship to wherever the captain took me, and then led me in Skyrim.” I sniffed, eyes watery either from my drunkenness or sadness, “I loved my family dearly and when then was gone, I didn’t know what to do with my life. I thought that I would never open up to a person for the rest of my life, never getting close as nothing would last forever. But then I met you.” Lies that held some truth to them. 

Another sip, the sound of crickets and other insects played in the garden and fireflies swayed around us. Jeacon might have said something but I was in too deep in my memories and repressed thoughts to hear him, “You were cold, distant most times, but that was fine as I was the same with my quietness and not knowing how to start a conversation,” I snorted at that through, god we acted like two children that were pushed together by our mothers. “But I won’t lie, there were some moments when you were  _ really _ douchey. Like that time where you kicked me out the cabin with wind magic. I really hated you for that you know.”

Chugging down the rest of my red wine, I half wonder if I’m becoming an alcoholic with the amount I've been drinking here, illegally in fact as I was still 20. But this was a new world, so fuck it. 

“But you got better, we got better. And became fun training with you and 

My wobbly hand placed the glass down before I dropped and shattered it. I didn’t look at Jeacon during this whole thing, one reason is because my eyes were almost sealed shut with water, drunkenness and exhaustion, preventing me from seeing well and the other reason is because I'm scared of what I’ll see on his face if I do. Happiness that I think of him this way or in disgust because he may only see me as nothing more as a student.

Laying back on my arms on the table, my eyes fluttering as I try to stay up, “But I am glad that gods allowed me to meet you. You didn't do something I thought I would never feel again.” 

Love, love of a family member. 

I cling to the memories of my family because they will probably be the only family I will ever have. Yes, I have friends from Fin and Fae to Sindel and Lily. But they are friends and friends can change. Family, I learned early on to stick to you even if you don’t want it. 

It was like what my grandmother used to say,  _ “At the end of the day all you will have is yourself and your family. You will build yourself up and become stronger through life. And your family will be there at your side for life and after. Always cherish those things ‘Liyah.” _

And that is what I’m feeling when I think of Jeacon.

My voice began to trail out as sleep descended on me, “I was scared to care again but I’m glad that you made me again.”

My slurred words were gone as my eyes came to a full close, sleep finally winning me over as my consciousness disappeared. But in my last moments I could have sworn that I felt something warm and gentle caressing my head before I disappeared.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Alright class, settle down,” My vocal teacher said to the class in the colosseum style room, he stood in the bottom center of the room where all of us looked down at him. The loud chattering came to a halt as he went on, “The semester had only started almost two months now and yet I seen so much potential in all of you. And now, today all of you have the chance to show it.”

The teacher smirked and turned around in a slow circle to address us. I could hear and see some of my fellow students dance in their seats from excitement. I didn’t as I leaned back on my chair as my mind was on a song I had in mind, and Sindel huffed from his seat beside me. I know he was ready for this; he has been practicing for the past few weeks now.

Our teacher continued, “For the past few weeks, you all were tasked in crafting your own song and improving it steadily in that time as well. And today you will perform your piece of work today in class in front of your peers for evaluation as well as to win a chance for something extraordinary.” 

Everyone shuffled and chattered at that, whispering to their friends near them and my back went up straighter at the fact. I know what it was, everyone did, and I hope I will be one of the people selected.

The teacher held up a hand to silence us and once it was quiet he went on to say, “The individuals that exceed today will be given the chance to perform their song in next week's music recital that is hosted in the theatre.”

Now everyone was openly expressing their excitement as they heard that news and understood the underlying message within it. 

_ Do good here and you might become a full-fledged member of the theatre before graduation _ .

Everyone wants that. I want that.

Me and Sindel shared a look from the corner of our eyes as the first person below went the center of the hall. 

It was somewhat nerve-wracking, this hall that we used for a classroom. It was built like an Ancient Roman conference room where the seating went up and up against the walls as the circle center stayed open. I could see everyone and everything that is happening from my place from the top. I can’t imagine what it was like to be in the bottom center. To have to stand there as hundreds look down at you with all different intents. Like a rabbit circle in a pack of wolves.

One by one, students went and performed their songs and Sindel was right about tradition having a hold on everything, especially on songs. There had to be at least 18 people who sang a remake version of Ragnar the Red and another 10 with Age of Aggression. 

I kind of feel bad to think this but their performance was boring and stale. It was just the same thing basically over and over again. I wasn’t the only one to think that as I lean back on the stone bench and see some others doing the same or quietly talking to others. 

I suppose I shouldn’t judge as the song I was about to sing, just like the others, were ones I never actually wrote myself. But no one here knows them, so I should be able to use them right?

But regardless of how it was, I clapped for every performance.

Eventually, it was Sindel's turn to go up. He tapped his fingers on his lap in a nervous beat, lips pressed. I placed my seemingly cold hand over his warm and gave a slight squeeze, “You’ll be fine. Now go down there and kill it.” I used an odd slang on purpose to distract him from his worries. He showed me parts of the song he wrote, and it was good, different from all the rest and completely new. But he was still hesitant about it and I had to stop him two times from starting over again. 

It worked as he glanced over at me with a puzzled but amused look, face half in a grin, “Weird thing to say, but I understand the meaning.” He looked forward, seeing the teacher down at the bottom waiting for him to come down, a few students looking over as well to see what the problem was. 

Sindel took a breath, chest exhaling before he raised from his seat and down the stone staircase to the left of me. He patted my shoulder before he went completely down, and I whispered good luck as he went.

I watched anxiously as he made his way down in a calm swagger, his red hair catching the light of the windows. He walked unhurried and unbothered; his past moments of fear disappeared like they never existed. 

This is why I admire Sindel. He could panic like the world was about to end in one second and in the next he’s as calm and collected as a king on his throne. That took talent and he had two years of attending the college to perfected it if not more as I don’t know his background.

He greeted the teacher as he handed in a lute before he took a seat in the stroll in the middle, the skylight windows above making it simply like the area was under a spotlight. Sindel picked the lute, fixing just right for him and humming to ready his voice. It was silent in the great hall and I was on the edge of my seat. 

And then he started, and it was like I was in a completely different place as my eyes close and a jovial smile took to my face. 

I love Sindel’s voice. It still held the light, playful tone he always had. But when he sings the manly gravel, the raspy timbre of his voice comes out in a subdued but noticeable way. And with each word his song it was almost like it was vibrating as he shifted his voice to match the tone he wanted to give out. 

His voice song is a story of hardship, the journey of a boy trying to become a man in a world that was the same yet so different. Sindel voice raised and lower at every sudden turn of the story, lightning when there was joy and croaking when there was sadness. 

I was captivated, everyone was as we hung on his every word, wanting to hear every bit of the story. But like all stories, they end. 

Sindel picked his last note and applause erupted for him, I made sure I was one of the loudest as I clapped and cheered for him.

_ And now it was mine turn _ . 

I stood up, smoothing my indigo velvet straight lined dress down before lifting the skirt as I descended down the stairs. _Back straight, head up. Looking calm and at peace, _I could almost hear Madam Vantus in my ear. 

Sindel was greeting some congratulating people as he walked back up to his seat. And as we passed one another, Sindel hand brushed against his arm, drawing my eyes. He leaned down and with earnest eyes, softly spoken,  _ “Thank you, Aaliyah.” _

I smiled back at him, and responded back to him in the same tone, my hand dropping my dress so I could pat his arm,  _ “You’re welcome.” _

He smirked at me,  _ “Now, go get your place in the theater.”  _

_ Oh, I will. _

I took my time to walk down the stairs just like Sindel before dropping them and walking to the teacher who greeted me with a smile, handing me the lute. I took my place on the stroll, fixing the lute in my lap, eyes not meeting anyone in the room. 

I got this; I did this many time in inns before. I practiced the song religiously for the past two weeks after picking it out. Jeacon told me I sounded good, Gael cooed at me when I sang it in front of him, and even Oni dozed peacefully when I practiced in front of him. I can do this. 

Taking a light breath, I picked my first note and then the next as the rhythm of the song began to take place. And opening my mouth, I started. 

Halo Beyonce // Madilyn Bailey (Piano Cover Music Video)

_ Remember those walls I built _

_ Well, baby, they're tumbling down _

_ And they didn't even put up a fight _

_ They didn't even make a sound _

_ I found a way to let you win _

_ But I never really had a doubt _

_ Standing in the light of your halo _

_ I got my angel now _

_ It's like I've been awakened _

_ Every rule I had you breaking _

_ It's the risk that I'm taking _

_ I ain't never gonna shut you out _

_ Everywhere I'm looking now _

_ I'm surrounded by your embrace _

_ Baby, I can see your halo _

_ You know you're my saving grace _

_ You're everything I need and more _

_ It's written all over your face _

_ Baby, I can feel your halo _

_ Pray it won't fade away _

_ I can feel your halo (halo) halo (4x) _

_ Hit me like a ray of sun _

_ Burning through my darkest night _

_ You're the only one that I want _

_ Think I'm addicted to your light _

_ I swore I'd never fall again _

_ But this don't even feel like falling _

_ Gravity can't forget _

_ To pull me back to the ground again _

_ Feels like I've been awakened _

_ Every rule I had you breaking _

_ The risk that I'm taking _

_ I'm never gonna shut you out _

_ Everywhere I'm looking now _

_ I'm surrounded by your embrace _

_ Baby, I can see your halo _

_ You know you're my saving grace _

_ You're everything I need and more _

_ It's written all over your face _

_ Baby, I can feel your halo _

_ Pray it won't fade away _

_ I can feel your halo (halo) halo (8x) _

_ Halo, halo _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

_ Everywhere I'm looking now _

_ I'm surrounded by your embrace _

_ Baby, I can see your halo _

_ You know you're my saving grace _

_ You're everything I need and more _

_ It's written all over your face _

_ Baby, I can feel your halo _

_ Pray it won't fade away _

_ I can feel your halo (halo) halo (8x) _

_ (End) _

Once I sang the last lyric, I looked up at a crowd with mixed expressions. Some were shocked, eyes widened and mouth agape, others were upset as their jaws clenched and eyes narrowed, and some were smiling.

But eventually after a moment of silence began to clap for me. I looked toward Sindel, who was standing and clapping for me, he smiled widely when our eyes met, and I smiled right back with the same intensity.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Faster Aaliyah!! Your enemies won’t give you the chance to protect yourself!” Jeacon barked at me as he slashed his iron sword at my shoulder. 

There was no way I could dodge it from this close of a distance, so I hastily casted oakflesh to my entire body, causing a green shimming glow to erupt from my body as I pushed my magic outward and back in. I hardened the shield as quick as I could as the sword came down upon it. Grey iron colliding with pure magic. 

The sword touched my shoulder for a bare second before it was forced back as the shield Exploded from use before disintegrating into foggy wisps. My shoulder didn’t bleed as there was no cut, but I felt the burning pain bloom from its place, it was like being hit by a wood baseball bat. It still hurted but not as nearly as it would if I was stabbed. 

I will probably never get used to it. To watch and sometimes let a sword rush toward me. To see the blade almost touch me, to feel the metal bounce off my skin. I almost cried due to how nerve wrecking it was the first time the sword ‘touched’ my skin, which was my leg then later my face.

I leaped back Jeacon as my shield broke and tried to conjure up another in its place, but I was too slow, weakened from my long fight as Jeacon rushed me with his sword jabbing toward my stomach. 

My heart pounded steeply, much like my breath as my eyes slammed shut, waiting in fear and panic for the sword to enter my body.

But it never did as I waited with heavy  uneasiness for the attack, but nothing came. Peeking my eyes open and looking down, I see the sword lightly skimming my sweat soaked shirt, not touching me, not stabbing me. 

Raising my gaze, I see Jeacon looking down at me in an unreadable expression, curly brown hair actually sticking to his face for once as we were training for six hours straight today. He stared a moment later before lowering his sword and that was when my knees gave out, my butt crashing onto the floor as I heaved, leaning back on my arms to control my breath. 

Jeacon walked to the forge, placing the sword away before coming back as he stated, voice holding an absent tone, “We’re done today.” He was heading to the door before he stopped, turning back to me, “You’re getting better, keep practicing.” And went to leave. 

_ What the fuck? _ I thought as I laid on the ground watching him walk to the door at the far end of the room. I’ve been working my ass off for the last two and half months. Running laps, push-ups, sit-ups, sword, dagger, and bow practice. And this isn’t even counting my bard activities and magic training.

And for magic, Jeacon has been pushing me hard. Anytime I had nothing to do we would work on my magic. Making me summon balls of lightning, holding and moving them with my will, sitting outside as a storm was coming to ‘get feeling real lightning’ and many other things. And that was just for destruction magic, alteration was a complete other tiring matter as shown moments ago.

I am fine with some training and practice, but what Jeacon has been putting me through is a different matter. And I swear he's been going hard as of late.

I didn’t ask him about it before because I thought he knew what he was doing but now I had to ask.

My breathing had calmed immensely than before but I still huffed a little as I questioned him, “J-Jeacon what is going on? You've been training me like a mad man for the last few weeks.” I paused for a second as my breath uneven before continuing, “It’s almost like you're training me for war or something.”

He didn’t say anything after that a few seconds as he look at a wall, seemingly deep into thought and that made me abruptly stop as I saw he wasn’t answering,

Was he preparing me for war? The civil war of the empire and Stormcloaks or something else. Why would he? Jeacon can be somewhat rude and even mean at times, but he would do that to me. I know he won’t.

Eventually, he spoke, not looking toward me as he said, “I just want you ready for anything. That is all.” His eyes closed as he said that head moving with each word like he genuinely believed them. Or maybe he was trying to believe them?

He looked away after that and left the room, I was left on the ground, staring after him.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Aaliyah, my dear! A moment please?” 

I stopped mid-word from my talk with Lily and Seliana, looking over to where the voice was coming from and I saw Galten and another man I don’t know walking up to us.

“See you after class, Aaliyah.” Lily said to me as she began to move away, a bright smile on her face as her eyes moved from me and the approaching men.

Seliana followed her with a smirk, her gaze on them as well as she strutted away, “Good luck~” she cooed at me.

They left my side and the men took their place, standing in front of me a polite distance, Galten hands moving in front of him, hyper as the other man held his behind his back. 

Galten practically hopped in his place as he beamed at me, “My dear, I have great news for you today. I always know that from the second I saw you in the inn in Whiterun that you are might for something,” His hyper smile mellows to a calm, gentle one as he look down at me, crow’s feet peeking through, “And I was glad that I was right and that you are making something great for yourself.” And then the other man fake coughs and Galten peaks up, nervously fiddling his fingers, “But first, of course allow me to introduce you to the head of the music department of the theater, Cedrnric Mariolia.” 

Looking toward him the first thing that caught my attention was the paleness of his skin that appeared even paler from the ink black hair on his head. He wasn’t unhealthy or ill, albeit a little thin, just that his skin was just light and clear, no blemishes or scars in sight. And his long, straight black hair made his deep, almost black green eyes stand out. He had to be a Breton as they were known for their thin pale figures due to their mer blood. And that had to be true as he looked a little too young to be the head of department as standing next to Galten, I would have thought him to be a student.

Holding out a hand, I greeted him with a light smile, “A pleasure.” Might as well put those manner lessons to good use.

And instead of kissing the back of it like how Madam Vantus said men greet ladies with, he took my hand and shook it in a firm, but not painfully grip. I was shocked for a second before squeezing right back, happier and more comfortable with this instead of the kissing of the hand. As my hand touched his, I noticed that it was somewhat hard and coarse. Maybe he plays an instrument or crafts on the side.

“You as well.” He gave my hand one last shake before letting go and returning them to his back. His voice was flat and leveled but I could hear the subtle tones of something melodious under it. “We would like for you to fill a background role in the next play.” He said and I blinked at the blunt statement that had neither context nor explanation.

Galten saw it that way as well as he quickly went on to say, “What he means is that we would like for you to perform as a background singer in our next play two weeks from today at the theatre.” He looked toward his colleague for confirmation, to which Cedrnric nodded before looking back at me, “It’s a small role where you and a few others will offer small vocal hums and lines to set the environment for the play.” Galten smirked at me, “This is a great step towards gaining a reputation in the theater.

_ Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!  _ I thought in my head as I was waiting, hoping for a sign that I was chosen for a chance to join the theatre. Sindel’s got his response a week ago to take part in a play. And here is my chance. It’s hard to believe I have only been here for almost three months now and I already gain the chance to work with the theatre.

Pushing my lips together slightly to hide that wide, Cheshire grin smile that was threatening to appear on my face. I bobbed my head, long hair bouncing with me as I told them, “Yeah, I mean yes! Of course, I will.” my grip on my books tightened. 

Both Galten and Cedrnric smirk at my obvious excitement even though I try to hide it. Galten then gave me a small bow, “Thank you, my dear. And more information and direction will be Provided in the next coming days.” 

Cedrnric bowed too and simply said, “I look forward to seeing your work.” Before they both left down the hall, leaving me to silently scream and rejoice in my head as they did.

____________________________________________________________________________

“I’m somewhat envious of you, Aaliyah.” Lily admitted suddenly as we were sitting outside a cute little cafe-like restaurant, waiting for our food. The sun was almost gone as the sky turned that pretty orange mixed with pinks and lingering blues. The bustling city of Solitude was calming down as the night soon to approach.

Me and Lily came here after our classes for food and to chatter about our next piece of work for oil painting. The subject the teacher gave us was nature and Lily said she was planning on painting a flower garden that is at her home, and I have yet to pick mine but told her that maybe I will go outside the walls to paint. That was when she told me that she was envious of me.

“Why?” Raising an eyebrow at her, I don’t understand why she should. She’s pretty, rich, from a noble family, has a great personality, and has talent. Most people on earth would die for either one of those things.

Lily didn’t look at me, instead focusing intently on her book laying one the table we sat at. She hesitates to say anything, biting her lip slightly before sighing, “Because you aren’t held back by anything. Not family, not traditions,” She looked up to the imposing walls that were clear to see even from us being in the far end of the city. The walls were meant to protect those inside of it, but it also felt like it was caging them in as well. “Not by anything.”

She did tell me before that her parents won’t allow her to leave Solitude. “What exactly is it that your family does? Who are they?” They had to be important right?

Lily smiled at me dimly, “So you haven’t heard yet?” She hummed before setting up in her seat, “Well, eventually my family was simple farmers about 200 years ago that lived quite a distance from Solitude. We tended and grew our own corps and raised our own animals. We didn’t have much back then from what my father told me, but we had our integrity and determination to get us through everything.” She looked blissfully down at the table at the thought of the stories her parents told her, but it disappeared as she went on to say, “But something went wrong. The village my ancestors lived in lost the things it needed for life. The ground and dirt dried out, making it hard to grow corps. The animals took to having fevers and died from starvation, and the animals in the forest were gone. The small lake that gives us water disappeared and there was the river or other body of water nearby.”

Lily sighed, shutting her book and looking up to the sky, “The village was far from any other to ask for help and it was too poor to pay them anyway. Some took their chance and traveled out for help or to rebuild their lives in other villages, and others stayed. My family was one of them.”

Wow, it was like one of these bedtime stories you tell to kids about how everything will have a happy ending. Hers must have if her silk dress shows anything.

“But my family was smart, resourceful.” She grinned, “And very stubborn as they tinkered away to fix this. And eventually after many trial and error, they did. They cut down some of the trees surrounding the village and burned the bark and wood to ashes, before mixing them with dirt. And after a while, the seeds planted within them grew and the village had its first vegetable in over three months. Using what my family learned, the village slowly grew its way back up to a livable life, my family gaining fame along with it from what they managed to do. We didn’t just stick to using ashes for our corps but experimented more and more to find ways to the farm. From vegetables to fruits and eventually flowers.”

A village water and food just disappeared like that. I don’t believe that sort of thing doesn't just happen. Either someone sabotaged them, or it was simply bad luck. But I’m leaning towards the former.

The story wasn’t over as Lily continued, “And with that, our fame grew and grew until many people came to seek us out. Some with not the best intentions.” Lily's voice lowered at that before peaking up again, “But that didn’t last long as my ancestors decided to relocate to the capital city for protection as well as the opportunities we may have. And opportunities we had as the high king at the time liked my family for what we did and our morals, and granted us with a noble title and rank, MeadowAsh.” She laughed, “Quite fitting given what happened. And now my family is the leading producer when it comes to farming of animals and vegetation. Most of the food stalls you might see in the market are most likely from my family.”

“That’s amazing.” I told her and it was. A family of simple farmers are now nobles in the capital city with a business that feeds it. It was a rag to riches story that’s in front of me. But there was something not quite right about this. 

Lily's family is now wealthy and plays a major part for the city, so theory should have everything at their fingertips now. Jewels, clothes, homes, security. And yet they won’t let Lily leave to visit another city or anything. 

“And your family still won’t let you leave for even a day? Even though you have guards to protect you.” 

Lily shook her head, “My parents say that it’s too dangerous for me to leave. And with the war that is happening, their reasons are even more apparent.” Her gaze lowered as she focused on something behind me, her words picking up strength even though I don’t think she believed in them. “And I must do my duty to my family and make them proud.”

Our food came from the worker here, halting our conversation and I sighed into my drink. I agree and disagree with her parents. Skyrim is a dangerous place but to hear her long for something that so close but unreachable makes me want to do something about it.

“So, Aaliyah, are you excited for the festival in two months?” Lily asked as she sipped through her soup. 

I drink my water, “What festival?”

“The Fire Festival, also called the Burning of King Olaf.” Lily went on to explain, “It’s a yearly event where we celebrate the death of King Olaf who betrayed Solitude. It’s a grim thing to celebrate, but it’s tradition.” She shrugged, “So, are you coming? There will be food, dancing , Merchants to buy from and even the Blue Palace will open to the public on a night for dancing. You're more than welcome to join me and the girls as we all are attending. And I know Sel has been waiting to dress you again.”

I suppressed a shiver as I remember the last time she dressed me up, I was in that room for six hours with her poking me with her needle and having me change into 20 different dresses. 

“Sure, why not?” And maybe Jeacon would go with me if I asked. 

Lily was ecstatic when I said yes and began to talk about things that happened in last year's festival. And I think she looked best with a smile as the evening light colored her strawberry gold hair like a halo.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ “Everyone, stay in line and wait for the cue.”  _ Whispered the stage manager before he was rushed to another matter that needed his attention.

Me and the rest of the girls did as we were told and waited tightly in line at our place on the edge of the great ruby curtains of the stage. Some of the girls were clutching each other in nervousness and others were preparing themselves for our brief time on stage. 

I anxiously ran my hands down my dull grey long dress that was designed to be simple but mysterious as a large hanging hood attached to the dress was over my eyes, blocking some of my vision.

_ “This was it,”  _ I thought as I peered around my hood, watching the rushing staff members of the theater rush to complete their jobs. Some hold dresses and instruments, and others lead people around as they work on their makeup. 

Today was the day where I can prove my worth at the great theater of Solitude. I woke up this morning wanting to throw up due to how nervous I was but after a warm bath, tea, a talk with Jeacon, who reassured me that everything will be fine, and the walk to the theater itself; I felt a lot better. But that changed as I was in front of the theater. 

I have been here many times before to rehearse and practice my role as a background singing ‘grime lady’ for the play going on. 

The play was about two lovers deeply in love who were planning their life together, only for that to be ruined as the male lover sent away to battle and said to parish in the war, sending the lady lover into grief and to never get over her lover. But then years later, the lady lover found out that the male lover was very much alive but with his own family that he made after the war, which sent the lady lover on a path of vengeance. And I, along with the other grey garb girls, will play as the singing 'grim reapers or ladies’ in a graveyard as the lady lover confronts her ex love, providing hollowing vocals for the tense moment. 

It should be fine as I've been here before, but this was the first time I saw the theater when it's alive and active. 

The theater was grand and massive, rivaling the Blue Palace in both size and wealth. The stone smoothed to marvel, pillars tall and impending, statues from howling wolves and muses stood around and on top of the building. And the inside was even better as there were high ceiling halls with beautiful paintings, crimson red seating covering the ground floor as well as the many open levels going up that went well with the gold and silver that was crafted into the walls and chandeliers. Dare I say this place was even better than the Teatro Colón in  Argentina that I visited one time before. 

It was all grand and I was shocked when I first came here, but to be here when there are masses of people and staff working and watching, is a completely different thing. Wealthy people draped in jewels and fur scrolled into the theater as they chatted and gossip with one another in the front. And the rushing, chaotic workers and students at the college and theater in the back. It was overwhelming, I pulled through and made it to where I need to be and now is just waiting for the cue to begin. 

But one of the girls gasped loudly as she covered her mouth, clinging to her friend and whispered in a not whisper,  _ “Look it’s The Rose! I have never seen her in person before.” _

Her friend whispered back, eyes focused behind me,  _ “Me neither, but I can now see why people talk about her.” _

The Red Rose of Solitude, Rhosyn Lacan, that was the person they were speaking about. I turned around and there she was, walking to the edge of the curtain where we are, ready for the near climax of her role as the lady lover. 

The nickname was fitting, especially given what she was wearing now. A long red velvet long-sleeve dress that clung to her thin waist and delicate arms. Her usually ivory clear skin was flushed with either red blush or from the heat of some many people. Rhosyn wore over her trailing dress a black palla style mantle that was elegantly draped around her swan shoulders and arms, her curly ebony hair almost blending in due to the darkness of the fabric.

Rhosyn walked close to the edge, waving off the people fussing with her outside effortlessly and now that she saw the closer to me, a mere two feet from me, I could finally see her face. After all this time at the college and rehearsing for the play, I have never seen her up close, only from a far as we were working. And the first word that came to me about her was,  _ a doll. _

She looked like an actually well-made, master crafted doll. Narrowed, seductive emerald colored eyes confined in thick, full lashes. Skin a glassy smooth cream that was tinted red with makeup, making her appear more innocent and childlike. Small, button nose with defined cheekbones and acute jaw, and cupid shaped pink lips. Her body, both in looks and how she moved, was that of a lady. Delicate with the grace of a swan. She walked unhurried and I'm unbothered of the obvious talking girls next to her, her palla swaging with her with each movement. 

She was beautiful, perfect.

_ But so lifeless. _

Her seemingly jewel-like eyes met mine as she walked past, holding onto my gaze like caress, I couldn’t look away. Her gaze was continuous with some many emotions and thoughts but at the same time, I saw nothing. 

But before I had the time to look deeper into them, to read them, understand them, she walked past me and waited at the edge of the giant curtain. Her body was unmoving but was not stiff as she looked at the stage made to be a graveyard. I wonder what she thought about it. And not before long, the staff member cue her to go and that emotionless doll-like posture changed into that of a raging and cautious woman holding onto her skirt as she paced onto the stage. 

_ “Ladies get ready.”  _ Said the theater member, snapping me out of my starring of Rhosyn. I had to focus on what was in front of me, my chance of being a part of the theater. But as I peek to Rhosyn, who was now confronting a man on the stage, glass like tears falling down from her eyes, the expression of both total grief and conflicting hate on her face. I can’t help but admire her for her talent in both acting and grace, as well as ignoring people's comments. 

She was so perfect, and I hope I can become just like her. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Did you hear that the Stormcloaks took another fort? I heard that the high queen was not happy about that and wanted to send out another squadron.” A girl spoke to her friend next to her about the breach they were sitting on. I peeked over from the corner of my eyes from my place at a table a few feet in front of them.

I was bent over the table working on my history of voice class, needing to finish this assessment by tonight so I have time to work on my magic. But their conversation pulled me from that.

The friend of the second girl shook her head in sadness, “This war is getting worse.”

Her friends patted her hand that rested on her lap, “It is my friend, and it probably won't end for a long time.” She sighed and looked up, “Who do you think will win?”

Ah, the civil war. I almost forget it, which is odd given that it’s war where people die, and lands are destroyed. Not something easily missed. 

I have. Solitude with its formidable walls is secluded under all the wealth and glam. It’s so sheltered and protected from the rest of the world to the point where I hardly hear anything beyond its walls. It is like a bird cage in a way. You will be fed and cared for in the best way imaginable in the cage, but it’s still a cage where you will never fly. 

Maybe that’s why Lily’s family won’t let her leave or why she never just left, Solitude is her home, the only place she knows. Why would you leave everything to have nothing?

The first friend spoke up again, this time somewhat whispering to her friend, but I could hear her clearly,  _ “Don’t tell anyone but my father, who’s in the Imperial army, said that the Empire is sending The Titan here.” _

_ “Who?”  _ Her friend whispered back, and I questioned alongside her, who was Titan? I never heard that title in the games.

“Come now my friend, you must know him.” Her voice heightened as her excitement raised, “He’s a general of the Empire, a very young general at that, who has never lost a battle yet. The Emperor is sending him to end the war.” She then swooned, “I heard he’s quite dashing as well.”

Her friend laughed at her, “Of course, the only thing that will make you listen will be a handsome man.”

This is where I stopped listening in as they started to play fight and I tried to go back to my work. Tried is the word.

The Titan, huh? An unbeatable general is coming to Skyrim. I don’t remember anyone in the games with that title. And if he’s coming to stop the war, what happened to General Tullius? Is he coming along or is it just the young general?

Sighing, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and went on to work.

____________________________________________________________________________

Me sitting on my stone floors in my bedroom has become a routine to me as I meditate crossed legged. Gael and Oni weren't out this time like the many other times when I practiced magic, I need a break from constantly summoning them. It’s straining but a good kind of strain, like working out. And because of that, I’m now able to hold both of them out for thirty minutes, which is a long time in a battle.

because tonight I want to try something different, something new.

I think it's time for a new member to the team. I have Gael, who serves as a scout in the air. And Oni, who is my close ranged fighter, great at group fights and large foes. But he’s too big for a smaller area like the many tombs in Skyrim. I need someone to be able to fight at my side in small quarters. Someone who’s stealthy like Gael but thinner and flexible than Oni with maybe some long ranged attacks.

With that in mind, I changed my focus from meditate to my summoning creation blessing, I began crafting my new summon like I did with the others. Pulling the traits, I want and need, along with the emotion I feel toward them. 

Cunning, sneaky, limber and maybe a little poison added in the mix. A stalker waiting in a canopy of rainforest leaves. 

The links connected, the new soul attaching itself to me as my lotus teal magic symbol appears on my palm, flaring up before appearing a few feet in front of me, by the burning fireplace. The circle was large but not the size of Oni’s as it rotated slowly and I could feel the drop of my magic as a white tip broke though the symbol, shattering like glass as the figure moved though.

The pure white tip revealed a large scaled triangle shaped face, forked tongue already flicking as the new being slithered out of the symbol. Black edged mouth and tongue created a stark contrast against its white skin, wine magenta marking on its head, and sharp turquoise blue eyes that were revealed, eyes that were firmly on me the second its mass head was out.

The snake slithered out and out and out of the summon gate, it’s long and slender body trailing against the stone floor, the sound of something dragging barely audible. Bone white scales flexing with hidden muscles as it circled around me, I kept perfectly still, not watching the head that went behind my back but instead the long body and tail leave the gateway. It had to be what? 15? 20-foot snake?

Something hard and rigid brushed against my arm as the being warped around me, its body leaning on my back as the head turned around to face me, caging me in. And then it grew tall and tall till the point where I had to look up to see its glowing eyes. It peered into me, forked tongue flicking against my nose, making my nose scrunch up, I felt amusement coming from our bond.

“You're beautiful.” breathed at him. And he was with the pure while scales, black edging around his mouth, aqua eyes, and under his scales. I leaned up, trying to see the marking on his forehead, he obliged me by leaning down and I saw that the mark was that of dark berry colored leafless tree, a tree that looked oddly familiar. Looking down I see that very same tree in the journal that the jarl gave me. But the symbol on the snake head had something on the left side of the tree, it looked like snow? Snowflakes or ice on the tree branches.

Humming, I leaned back, holding onto the teal color eyes in front of me, “Loki.” I said, hand reaching to touch his head, “That will be your name.”

The newly named Loki flicked his black forked tongue at me, and I could feel the hissing him of agreement from him.

Loki but with teal markings. I don't own this picture 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Alright Aaliyah, You’re up in five.” The stage member told me before he was bolted off to another matter, giving me no time to acknowledge him. 

Seliana chuckled at my open mouth expression as she fussed with my dress she made. Seliana really did outdo herself with my costume for today's show. She made me a beautiful white slim fit dress made of a shiny light grey satin topped with a white georgette and flower designed lace. It was slightly tight around my waist but flowed out into a small train behind me, my long billowing sleeves moving smoothly just like them. And with my silver hair that’s in a curly updo and blue gem circlet, I looked like an elven goddess. 

“Okay.” Seliana said as she stood to full height, looking over my dress, “I’m done, your dress is perfect for today's show and you’ll do amazing I am sure, in your performance.” She patted my arm, “break a leg.” And she too disappeared into the mass crowd that was the backstage of the theater.

I watched her go before looking forward, back to the where the main stage is being set for my performance. I was starting the show today. 

It wasn’t the big stage where Rhosyn and the other full members performed but a small theater hall built inside. There were many small halls in the theater where the less popular and small shows were held. And today in theatre 3, I was opening the show for today's program, which was themed Beauty and Love. 

Each program or concert has a theme or concept that everyone has to do. And since tonight is all about love, all the singers, which are the main figures for today's show, have to sing about love. This can be said about the other shows that happens as well, like Instrument recitals and artists. It’s a different system than I'm used to, but I like it as anyone has a chance to shine no matter what subject you choose. 

But I never thought I would be opening the show.

I have been doing smaller roles in plays and recitals since that first time. Applying and auditioning, practicing and going to rehearsals. I gain a lot of experience from those roles as background and I think I’m on my way to be a full member. But to be opening a show in my three months here is a completely different thing that I can’t help being nervous about.

I bite my pink painted lips, probably ruining Sel hard work as I gazed at the stage being set up and the massive curtains that I will be in front of soon. I could already hear the sound of the audience waiting for the show to start.

“So, I was right,” A man's voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see Galten walking up to me dressed in green velvet with his hands behind his back. He stopped at the side of me, smiling down at me in a kind manner, “The first time is always the hardest.”

I looked back to the stage, “Is it that easy to tell that I’m nervous?”

He hummed, looking at what I was, “No, not at all. It’s just I have a lot of experiences in this sort of thing. I watched hundreds walk on that stage for the first time, into the spotlight and it’s always the same.” I could just feel the reassuring smile on his lips as he said, “And I know from that experience that you will do fine, my dear.”

“How do you know that?” I questioned, “You can’t be sure that I won’t choke.” The last prop was added to the stage.

He shuffled beside me, “I know because of the answer you told me all those months ago, in the inn at Whiterun. You love singing because the joy you give others, because you can make them happy for even the slightest of time. That is a talent that none can learn and mean it, Aaliyah.” The mention of my name had me look back to him to see his eyes firmly on me, “You are born for this one way or another, Aaliyah . And all you have to do is reach for it, grab it, and it will be yours.” 

_ “ _ _ Thirty seconds everyone!” _ The stage manager was back,  _ “Aaliyah, you’re up.”  _ He gently pressed me onto the closed curtain stage to stand in the center. I peer over my shoulder at Galten, who was still standing there, watching me go and I manage to tell him, “Thank you”

He nodded at me, hearing me despite the noise and grinned back at me. And as I was led onto the stage something behind Galten almost made me flinch in surprise. It was  Rhosyn, standing in the back watching me with her narrowed, emotionless emerald eyes.

_ What was she doing here? Tonight, are the singing performances not the acting plays. Is she here to see the show? _

Ever since that first time I was in the background for her play, I've been seeing her everywhere now. At the Theater, at rehearsals, in hallways, and if I wasn’t seeing her in person then there were people talking about her in the college and city. 

All good things about her. How talented she is, how she’s the purest definition of a lady, what everyone should strive to be. Everyone had such high opinions of her, but I don’t know what to think about her. I admire her for her skill and talent but sometimes I can’t worship her like the rest of them do as I don't know her.

_ “Ten second.”  _ Whispered the manager as he helped me to be center of the stage, “Good luck.” he said before walking away, leaving me to the closed curtains that hold a mass of people waiting from the show to start.

_ I got this,  _ I charted in my head as I held my hands against my stomach in a lady posture as I took deep and long breaths. I got this, it’s just like before. Just have to focus on the song and the emotion that comes with it.

I could hear clicking from above me go off as a white light beamed down on me, making my white dress and hair shimmer under the light. It was a spotlight made using magic. I let out one last breath before highering my gaze as the curtains began to open and the appearance of well-dressed and average dressed people, all their attention on me as two more spotlights from the front beam at me. Luckily I didn’t have time to panic from the stare of so many as the orchestra started, playing the song we practiced with. With one last breath, I began singing. 

_ (My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion) _

_ Every night in my dreams _

_ I see you; I feel you _

_ That is how I know you go on _

_ Far across the distance _

_ And spaces between us _

_ You have come to show you go on _

_ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on _

_ Love can touch us one time _

_ And last for a lifetime _

_ And never let go 'til we're gone _

_ Love was when I loved you _

_ One true time I'd hold to _

_ In my life we'll always go on _

_ Near, far, wherever you are _

_ I believe that the heart does go on _

_ Once more you open the door _

_ And you're here in my heart _

_ And my heart will go on and on _

_ You're here, there's nothing I fear _

_ And I know that my heart will go on _

_ We'll stay forever this way _

_ You are safe in my heart and _

_ My heart will go on and on _

_ _

_ (End) _

Somewhere in that end my eyes fluttered closed and when I opened them, I came to see some of the crowd rising from their seats and all of them clapped for me, the sound echoing in my ears. And some of them actually appeared to become happy from my singing, a little girl in the second row who was jumping in her shoes in excitement. 

I smiled at her, at them as I gathered my dress and bowed as crimson  curtains closed around.

____________________________________________________________________________

I took a sip of my water skin, exhausted after a common dance class with Sindel, who was walking beside me as we went to get some food somewhere when a group of people came up to me. Both male and female of different races circled us in as they began to blab to me about things.

A girl with a red hat said, “Lady Aaliyah, your performance last week was incredible.”

Another girl wearing green told me, “And you voice, my lady! Was like nothing I ever heard before; it was truly like an angel from above.”

A nord guy said, “I heard of your talent before from Professor Galten but seeing and hearing it was a different experience.” He smirked at me, probably trying to be charming as he went on to say, “And your beauty truly shined on that night, much like today.”

The girl in red nodded along with him, “Yes, you’re absolutely gorgeous, maybe more so than Rhosyn.” 

“Yes, definitely more than her in talent and appearance.” The group agreed and I grew uncomfortable as they went on to praise me. I looked over to Sindel for help to find him trying to conceal his laughter. But he saw the panic in my eyes and stepped forward to help me, humor still in his voice as he told them, “You must forgive us friends, we have a class with Madam Vantus next and we must not be late.”

The group nodded in solemn understanding, most likely knowing what kind of person Madam Vantus was and walked away. We watched them go and I cautiously asked, “What was that all about?”

Sindel raised a brow at me as we continued walking, “Do you really have to ask? After your performance, you’re now the talk of the city and college.”

“What? No way.” I shook my head, not fully believing him. The talk of the town after one little three-minute performance? I don’t see it.

“But it’s true.” Sindel stated, “And I wouldn’t be surprised if after that performance they make you into a full member of the theatre and have more people coming up to you to gain favor, just like that group just now.”

“Nah, it’s too soon for that to happen. I only just started.” I told him, “And why would anyone want my favor.” I’m the newbie on campus. Yes, I may have some skills, but shouldn't they be sticking with people like Rhosyn, who’s has it all. 

He huffed at my statement, “Because you would want to be close to a stunning young elven female with the voice and talent of angels. Many men and women would want that.”

I don't know how to feel about that, the idea of many people at the same time wanting something from me, so I averted the conversation, “So, you think I’m stunning?” I asked Sindel coyly, knowing that he knew I’m doing it in a playful friend manner.

He caught on quickly as usually making me think how much his aqua eyes can see as he smirked, “Of course my dear. And with you and me walking side by side, we make the most ravishing pair of elves in the entire school.” 

He warped his arm around my shoulder, and I laughed as I rebalanced myself, “I forget that you are half wood elf.” 

“Yeah, me too sometimes.” Sindel plainly said as he led us to a place to eat. 

And as I came to find out in the next coming weeks, Sindel was right. More people came up to me for random talks, speaking to me like we'd been friends for years. Asking to hang out, appearing while doing homework, stopping me in the halls and streets. People are also sending fabrics, books, and even jewelry to me with notes of wanting to meet up, so of those notes were asking for a little more than just a meeting. Jeacon was not happy about that and started to burn every note that arrived at our home.

____________________________________________________________________________

Me and Jeacon working on my lightning magic in the basement. And since Jeacon's blessing is atmokinesis, he has a natural affinity in using wind, water, and lightning magic, which makes teaching me the element easier for him. 

I have to say I’m doing quite well as I was firing bolts of lightning ease now instead of feeling the constant tingling or pain in my arm when I did it before. And with the increase of my magic reserve, which was rearing high adept, low expert level, I can fire quite a lot of them without getting tired.

I wonder if my new body has to do with my rapid increase of magic as I have only been studying it for what. 6 months now? And I’m already halfway to having the power of a master. Is learning magic supposed to be this easy?

I created another medium size lightning bolt in my hand, feeling the intense power as I confined it to my hand before jabbing outward, letting it fly to the dummy across the room. It hit it mark on the chest of the dummy, the sharp cry of lightning roared in the secluded room, causing ringing in my ear. The sizzling and smoke of wood and straw filled my nose as the sight of a half-decapitated dummy entered my sight.

Jeacon hummed at it as he looked it over from where he stood by my side, “Humm, try adding less power. I want you to destroy it to the point where it’s dead, not where it explodes all over you.”

Nodding, I began powering a little bit less magic into my hand when something came to mind. “Hey Jeacon?” he hummed to show his listening, “What’s your favorite color?” I pulled a page out from Lily’s book.

Jeacon was caught off guard as he puzzled, “What?”

“What’s your favorite color?” I repeated. I want to get to know him better and this was the first way I thought to work.

Peeking over to him I see him pressing his lips together with his arms crossed, but eventually he told me, “Blue.” 

I smiled, eyes still on the target across the room, “Mines anything dark but I favor green and purple.”

I continued asking questions and he continued to answer them.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

I was in the training room again, this time at the dead of night alone. Well, not exactly alone as Loki, my new summon, was out with me. I want to see what he could do, and I have to say he’s dangerous. Like to the point where I somewhat fear him.

I watched from my position a few feet away as Loki slither up the dummies with speed that shouldn’t be possible with his long length. From laying by my side to the targets in a mere few seconds, his bone white scales surprisingly dull under the lighting as the hidden muscles underneath flexed. 

I watched with slight discomfort and a lot of amazement as Loki scaled up the full grown man size target with fast ease, half his body already clinging to dummy before I could blink again and half of his body was still on the ground due to how long he was. 

Loki's head was wrapped around the target neck, body around the arm and body of the dummy, no place left untouched. And then he squeezed and almost instantly the sound of shattering wood filled the room. Loki was dropped to the ground as he broke the target in half, the head and stomach snapping like twigs. And the worst part about this was Loki wasn’t even tried or exhausted from that as I could feel on our bond, this was like a walk to him. 

That would be a snapped neck, spine, and ribs if that was a person. Instant death.

But Loki wasn't done as his large head whipped around to the next dummy that was to the left of him and opened his wide black mouth that was equipped with two rows of long sharpened fangs. A green liquid then squirted from his mouth, it reached far and wide as it met the target head and neck. Seconds later, sizzling erupted from the dummies as steam began to pour off it. 

_ Poison?  _ I thought,  _ No, it’s acid. Imagine having that injected inside of you, _ I shivered _ _

The dummy was no more as a few seconds went by and I couldn’t even tell where the head was as it boiled and disintegrated into a gooey liquid mess. 

“Well,” As I did know what to say to this as Loki slithered over to me, raising up on his body so his face was in front of mine, “Aren’t you a terrifying little thing.”

Loki hissed at me, forked tongue touching my nose again and I could almost physically see the massive amount of amusement rolling from his face. 

____________________________________________________________________________

??? POV:

“What a disappointment.” I declared as I viewed the scene from the black miasma of the girl painting in her garden. That is what she was, a little girl undeserving of what she has, what she could have. I smothered a grating laugh as I watched her sip her tea under the sunlight of the day, that master of her soon joining her with a book in hand. With him by her side she should be a worthy fighter, opponent by now. But it seems that even the Great Leviathan of the West is a disappointment.

I waved a hand toward the sight in disbelief, “This is meant to be one of my own, my sister in soul and body.” A raspy laugh did leave my cover mouth this time, a strong one at that as the metal on my armor clicked together. “Oh, how the Divines failed again.” 

The hollowing but brimming voice of my master spoke from all around me, seemingly touching and reaching every part of me. My body, my head, my mind. Nothing was left untouched, unread. 

** _“ShE hAs pOteNtiaL.” _ **

I hate it.

“That may be true, Master. But as long as she remains in that city. Protect by all, loved by all. She will remain weak.” The scene changed in the darkness as I see the girl now speaking with her friends outside that school of hers. “The other appear to be decent but I wish for both of them, want both of them.”

I turned away, ready to leave to set things in motion “I waited this long for a challenge and I will have it.”


	24. Chapter 24

Walking around a corner of a street in the city, wanting to avoid my peskier fans when I bumped into the person turning the corner as well. I hurried to apologize, “I’m sorry-”

But I never finished as I saw the person I bumped into. It was Rhosyn, but something was wrong. 

Her beautiful doll-like face was the same. Her ink-black hair was perfect as usual, her jewelry was simple but expensive, and a dress made out of the most expensive fabric, this time a mute mint green with silver thread lining. But her eyes and body attitude were wrong, different.

From all the time I saw her, her emerald gleaming eyes were always blank. Never truly showing how she feels unless she was acting a part in a play, in which life and emotion would flare up in them. She was always in control of herself but this time as I looked within them as she looked down at me and saw them larger than normal, eyes dilating and not truly focusing on me as they darted subtly at my face. 

Her refined lady posture was there, but nowhere near what it used to be. She looked fatigued as her shoulders weren't as straight and just the air around her was that of woe. 

She was in distress. 

And that was more apparent as my eyes fell down to her cheek where she held her delicate thin hand on. The milky white skin under it would look the same to an average person who has never had a bruise or never had to cover it up before. But to me, a person please concealer to hide sleeping bags and apply makeup on models, I noticed the slight difference of texture on her cheek compared to the rest of her face. The connection was done instantly from that fact and the fact about her eyes and presence.

Someone hit her and she hid it. 

My thoughts just blanked after that reveal and I opened my mouth before I could stop it, “Lady Rhosyn, are you alright? Are you hurt?” I asked her, voice soft and instantly regret it as you shouldn’t have asked an abused person if they need help when they are in distress after trying to hide it. She’s going to lock down and hide that fear and pain.

And she did as she let her hand fall to her side before cuffing them together against her stomach, her back and shoulders straighten, and her head higher. Gone was the abused girl and now stood a lady ready for the high courts.

Her eyes went back to ‘normal’. So bright but chain up as she passively said, “I am fine, Lady Aaliyah. But I thank you for your concern.” Her voice was soft and airy much like Lily’s, but hers had a huskier tone that I didn’t realize before. She said that and around and passed me, never looking back as she gracefully walked down the street. People around her stopped to greet her as she did with wide, greedy smiles. It amazes me how they all intently look at her and never notice that she’s in pain.

_ Is she in pain? _ I thought as I watched her go, still standing in the same spot. She had to be right? She hid that mark very well, leading me to believe it was not the first time this happened. But who would have hit her? She’s part of the noble family of the city, one of the most respected and feared as well, meaning she’s probably protected at most or at all times and no one would dare attack her. It had to be someone in her family that hit her. 

Once she was out of sight, I leaned against the stone wall building corner and stared up at the morning sky. I hate anything that has to do with abuse, and I want to help her. How do you even deal with abuse in Skyrim anyway? There are no police or anything just soldiers, do you go to them? Or you have just had to take it until something happens to your abuser or until you snap and kill them. And knowing this world, it’s probably latter/

But would she even want help from me?

Me and her don’t have a good relationship if you can even call it that. I would like to get to know her as I admire her skills, and she looks at me with such indifference, such an unreadable stare to the point I never tried to approach her. She probably thinks of me as a nuisance as more people are comparing us together at the college and theater. I can’t blame her if she does, as even I’m growing tired of the comparisons and outright insults.

_ “Lady Aaliyah is the second coming star of the college much like Lady Rhosyn was.” _

_ “You will surpass her in both beauty and talent.” _

_ “Maybe it’s time for Lady Rhosyn to step down from her number one place.” _

_ “Good riddance I say. Rhosyn doesn't deserve her fame.” _

_ “Lady Aaliyah, you’re better than her.” _

_ “She should just leave.” _

I have been trying to quell all talk like those whenever I can, but they just seem to grow each time I try. Sindel said that’s how this place just works. Blood in the water.

I despise it as I know what it's like to be compared to someone and I wish that upon no one.

I sighed again.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“By the Divine's!” Gasped Lily as I rushed to her and girls for lunch after a hard day of training with Jeacon. What caused her to gasp was when I lifted the bottom of my shirt to wipe my face, extremely unladylike but whatever, causing my stomach to be partially exposed for them to see. 

“I knew that you trained but for your body to be like that.” Lily's voice trailed off as her face redden to match her hair somewhat as she looked away.

Seliana chuckled at her embarrassment but not surprise as she had dressed me before, “I know, I was quite surprised when I was first taking her measurements for dresses. Her height makes her appear more petite.” 

Kara just scribbled something in her notebook.

Now that I think about it, I can see what they mean. Whatever fat I had before coming to Skyrim that was still on my body was now gone with training and was replaced with tone muscles. 

My stomach flat with a defined abs line and waist was smaller. My big thighs were still there but more on the healthier and tone side now and I think my boobs are bigger than their original b-cup along with my butt. My arms are tone with muscles as well and my face lost it baby fat was exchanged with slimness. 

My body from Dibella, which was already beautiful, got even better. And I’m sure she made it happen that way. 

I shrugged at them and began walking to the restaurant, not knowing how to respond, they followed soon after. On the way there, we talked about classes, late shows at the theater, and the Fire Festival that is coming soon, when Kara held up her notebook to us with a plain stare looking at me. 

Looking down at the notebook it read,  _ What kind of training do you do? _

Lily read it as well and got excited, “Oh yes! I never asked you what you trained in, did I?” Her grey eyes glowed in anticipation at me, hoping for me to answer. Peeking at Seliana and Kara then had the same look but toned down. 

There was no harm in telling them, “I study magic mostly.” 

“What kind?!” Bursted Lily, she was practically jumping in place at the mention of magic. 

“I focused primarily on ice and lightning magic, along with some sword fighting.” I answered, leaving out my blessing as I need to learn about it before I tell anyone, and she soon dragged me into a conversation about all things I could do, even asking me to show her some, which I did. 

I summoned forth a bit of frost magic to my hand, not enough to make a spell, just enough to make it glow with misty blue and feel cold. Lily's eyes were horned onto my hand with her own wanting to reach out to touch it but catch herself. 

Seliana leaned down a little to look at the ice closer and I then realized that we're no longer walking. She hummed, “Very amazing and all.” she looked up to me, “But why learn magic when you are trying to learn to be a bard at the college? That is your life wish isn't?” 

That made me pause and think as I never really thought about that. I know I’m at the bard college because I can sing now, and it makes me happy and others happy. And I know that I’m learning magic to protect myself and because I was from a world I didn’t have it, so I want to learn it. But is becoming a bard, a songstress, my life wish, my life goal?

I’m at a great point in my life. I have great friends and master, attending an amazing school for free, I’m a full member at the capital city of a nation's greatest establishments that is making me tons of money, even nobles are lusting after me. I’m happy. 

So why do I continue wanting to fight? 

Do I even want to do this for the rest of my life?

I didn't tell the girl any of what I truly felt and instead told them, “Because it seems like fun. I mean it's magic after all.” I smiled at them, hiding my true emotion. 

Lily accepted it with a smile, understanding completely and Seliana just shrugged, wanting to hurry so she can return to designing clothes. And I didn’t see Kara respond as Lily tagged me forward, but I was able to feel her stare on my back.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jeacon led me down the pier holding a bucket filled with dirt by the looks of it outside at the docks of Solitude. I walked by his side and took in the sight of the docks, savoring it.

How long has it been since I left the city walls? It had to be at least three months if not more. I followed him, moving past dock workers as he led me to the furthest end of the great decks of the city. 

There were hundreds of people out here right now under the warm clear blue sky with the blinding sun and the chatter of the birds above. There were dock workers bare crests soaked in sweat from the heat as they moved boxes and boxes from the arrangement of ships on the port. The fish sellers and world markets had their makeshift stalls ready, preaching to the swarm of people coming from the city. Everyone was here from noble nord men and women, khajiits Bartering, and even I think some argonian child. 

But we avoided all of them as we walked further and further down the docks until we weren't even near the city anymore. 

The wooden desks under my feet turned into grass and dirt as we were no longer in Solitude and instead if I tight on the over side of the body of water that the city sits on. We’re not quite on the outside to a point where endless noise was gone and we were able to look at the massive city in all its glory. 

“Jeacon, why are we here?” I asked as I decked under a sloping tree branch on the shoreline of the water. “More training?”

He kept walking, facing ahead, “No, today will be different.” He peered over to me, “I thought today would be a good day for a break.”

He led us to a small and slightly run-down wood pier that had an abandoned rowboat attached to its wood pole. The area was beautiful as smooth flowing lagoon blue water was reflected against the sun, causing the green seaweed from underneath to show. The long branching trees behind us provide a nice moving shade as the birds chirped from above. And in front of us, along with the pretty view of the gulf, was the entire floating city of Solitude.

It was beautiful and I wished I brought something to draw it, to capture the moment.

We walked down to the end of the pier, I saw that there was another bucket, empty there for us along with some simple wooden fishing rods. Jeacon laid his dirt filled bucket down against them and took a seat on the deck's edge. 

He gazed at the water for a second before looking back at me, as I did know what to do, before grinning slightly and motioning me, “Come sit with me.” 

I did so, albeit slowly as the old wood ached under me and I stared at the vision in front of me, amazed at the beauty this land holds despite how deadly it is. 

I heard movement beside me, but I was too awestruck to notice it until something was brushed against my arm. Looking over, it was Jeacon who was handing me one of the fishing rods. I took it and held it in front of me, feeling the texture of the wood and the fabric of the grip, and watched as the hooked string stroked the water top.

“So, we’re fishing?” I could see some tiny fish swimming around below, darting under the pier. 

Jeacon nodded as he dug into the dirt bucket, pulling out two big and slimy worms before grabbing my line and hooking the worm on it. He did the same to him as he told me, “It’s good to get away from everything and to get breath for a second. And I used to enjoy fishing awhile back and thought it would make for a good time for the both of us.”

I stared over to him as he spoke, hoping to catch his eyes, but they held tightly to the waters in front of us. But moving my eyes to his ears, I could see them slightly tinted red under his messy curls of his hair. 

I looked back to the lake, with a wide smile growing on my face as I thought of his awkwardness, but also his kindness. 

I used to fish a lot when I was younger with my family and it was a great time. My mom would watch on the shore with a book in hand or just watching. My brother would splash water at me, and we had competitions to see who the best fisher was. And my dad, he was the one who taught us everything there is to know about fishing as he guided us on the way of doing it. When I got older, I started to fish less, more focused on other things like friends and school dramas. But I always looked back on those memories with fondness. 

And for Jeacon to find this place and take me here because he thought I needed to get away and have fun, touched me.

Fixing my string so it wasn’t too loose in the rod, I babbled to him, “Well lucky for you, I used to fish when younger,” I jabbed his arm with my elbow, “And I bet, I’m still better than you after years of no practice.” 

He huffed a laugh at my coyness, “We’ll see about that.” as he threw his line in the water. And we spend the rest of the day, from morning to night, fishing on that pier. 

____________________________________________________________________________

After my fishing trip with Jeacon a few weeks ago, I realized I never really explored the docks of Solitude. So that's what I was doing today, going down the decks where markets from all over come to try to sell their goods. 

_ It was a good thing I wore some plain pants and shirt _ , I thought as I struggled to even move in the large crowd of people and if I wasn’t crowded, I had to speed walk as people behind me were shouting to go wherever they needed to be. 

But luckily I arrived in an area where the number of people was scarcer. Strolling area, I passed by a manner of different types of traders. From fishes, weapons, clothes, fabric, jewel, and even animals. 

I was browsing through a stall that sold books when something colorful caught my eye. I didn't have to look hard as the huge sight of a red and gold circus-like tent entered my vision. There was a mass of aweing and chattering people in front of the tent and I could hear the sound of musical beating drums coming in front of them. 

_ Does this world have circuses?  _ I thought as I walked to the crowd, waving off the book trader who was waiting for me to buy something. 

Trekking to the side of the crowd, I managed to get a good spot in front to see the commotion and I was awed by what I saw. 

In front of the entrance of the tent a few feet away was a group of vibrant performers. Six men chocolate-colored wearing open shirts made of bright phoenix red fabrics with green and yellow necklace and chains wrapped around them as they pounded against their drums on the ground, grin unmoving on their faces. And in front of them were two other groups of people.

One was a triad of bare-chested fire breathers, spitting streams of fire in the air and Spinning their sticks to the beat of the drum, making the crowd cheer as the warm light mellow against their oil cover bronzed skin. 

And finally dancing in between the fire and music was a group of female belly dancers. The bright red and yellow fabric of their bra, a fitted hip belt, and a full-length skirt made for a stark contrast against their rich skin. And as they moved throughout the crowd and space with such fluid flare the gold coins on their skirts chimed in rhythm to the drums and their hips. 

The dancers moved in sync despite not being near each other as their long black curly or braided hair flowed with them, the gold beads and chains entangled in their hair as they both performed and pulled people to the front so they could enter the tent. 

One of the dancers, a woman with a red and gold edge face veil came my way, her long skirt bouncing with her as she prances her way on the soles of her feet. She leaped in front of me, her honey-colored eyes enhanced by the black shadow filled with glee as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front. 

She dragged me across the fire and unto the flaps of the tents before I can’t say a word, before turning to me and dropping my hand, telling me a very accent thick Egyptian like tone, “Please look around.” Before leaving back outside, the sound of roaring fire and cheering was soon heard after. 

I watched her go with my mouth slightly ajar before turning to look at the tent in full, and it was bigger than I expected. Tall, hanging ceiling front the Curtain of the tent. Tons of golden candle stands placed around the room, providing a warm but also dark, mysterious feeling. And all around were tables both high and low made of sturdy, glossy wood that was covered from head to toe with goods waiting to be bought. 

Walking down one of the many rows, I see that this place held more than just the average wares such as clothes and household items. There were alchemy ingredients that I had never seen before, magic books that glowed periodically, jewelry fit for a queen, all different types of weapons, and many other odd items. 

I moved down on the isles to the left, walking past some shoppers as I explored deeper into the place. 

I felt like a child in a candy store as I darted from item to item, trying to see everything at once. There was a doll-like mask, named  _ Lady of the End _ , which said on the card that it’s a cursed mask from a woman who killed her family. A book that looked suspiciously like the living book in Harry Potter because I could have sworn I saw it move. And a crossbody dark brown satchel that had two buckled pockets on the front.

This one held my attention as it read on its card that the bag was named  _ Legion,  _ and it's one of many magical enchanted bags made by a mage that was able to hold many objects, both small and large in it and able to keep its small shape.

I grabbed the bag quickly after reading that, not even fazed by the price card of 6,000 gold. Maybe this has to be one of the bags that Dragonborn used throughout their journey in Skyrim. Either way, I need this bag in my life as I grow tired of hulking around my huge bag plus additional on the trip to Solitude.

Placing the bag strap on my shoulder, I continue wandering the tent shop for anything else that caught my eye. And as I was looking over a table full of rings a husky and satiny male voice spoke somewhere to the right of me, “I think a necklace or a pair of earring will suit you better than any ring can, my lady.”

Turning, I see a man approaching me as he walks down the aisle. He was a tall and muscular Redguard man, who walked with a certain swagger in his step as he made his way to me, the candle he walked past casting a sultry glow against his almond skin. The purple with gold flower designed rode he wore screamed wealth and style as the copper of his eyes complimented the color. He was a handsome man that I was sure the girls at the college would swoon over. Sharp eyes, chiseled jaw and cheeks that were slightly covered with beard stubble, and a body fit and trained. And with the long and swinging black braid trailing behind him, his features became more exotic as men in Skyrim don’t wear their hair that long.

The man sauntered toward me, stopping at a close but still respectable distance as he smirked down at me before reaching for a necklace that was hanging on the jewelry rack, holding it up to my face. It was neckless that’s string was made of tiny white diamonds and a teardrop emerald jewel encased at the end lined in silver. It was unbelievably beautiful.

“This one would be perfect.” He began, voice as thickly accented as the people outside. They must have come with him. “Something big would draw away from your natural appearance, making it seem tawdry.” He opened the necklace and held it to my neck, still feet away from me, as he pictured what it would like on me. He peered down to me, a slow smirk still on his face, showing partially his canines, “Perfect.” 

He’s very attractive, I'll give him that. With the looks and the charm, anyone be it male or female would probably want him. But not me as I’m still trying to avoid what I’m feeling for Lily. 

I looked away from him and to the necklace, humming, “It's a beautiful necklace, but not the one I am looking for today.”

The man nodded in understanding, not pressing anymore, something I hold respect for as I had traders follow me in their shops before and place the necklace back in its place before facing me again. He bowed his head to me, eyes focused on mines with his one hand fisted against his stomach and the other going around his back. He still had the unmoving grin on his face as he said, “Allow me to introduce myself, my lady. My name is Caius, and I am the leader of Golden Seas Trading Company.” He grins widened, “And it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Aaliyah of the Theater of the Arts.”

“Oh, you heard of me?” I have been doing more shows at the theater that is leading me to have more fame, but it appears that he and his company only just arrived here to know that.

“But of course, you are the talk of the city.” He stood back to full height, voice deepening oh so slightly, the rumble in his voice purring, “And it appeared that all the rumors spoken are true when talking about you. The natural grace, the elven beauty with the hair that of the moon and eyes richer than any gold.” His copper eyes never moved my eyes when speaking and as he talked it was like he was breathing a prayer instead of looking at me.

I blink at his flirty tone, not knowing what to say about that, my lesson with Madam Vantus vanishing, so I simply said, “I see.” Looking around from his heavy gaze and stuttering out the first thing to come in mind, “What part of Hammerfell are you from? If you don't mind me asking?” Moving around to walk the rest of the tent, he fell into a light step beside me. He is from Hammerfell, right? 

Caius cuffed his hands behind him as he answered, focusing down on me, “I don’t mind at all, my lady. I always love to speak about my homeland.” He faced front as if to see his homeland in front of me, confirming my suspicions, “I was born in the Alik’r Desert, the gold land that never ends, but soon after my seventh summer my family decided to move to the capital city, Sentinel." He sighed in fondness as he remembered his homeland before peering down to me, “And what about you, milady? Which part of the great desert do you rise from?” 

Smiling politely at him, I tried to think of something that sounded believable and still is telling the truth of where I’m from. Eventually, I chose, “None, I’m not from Hammerfell or even Tamriel, but a small island miles from Tamriel shores.” 

Caius’s sultry eyes widened at that, “Oh, traveler are you? What led you to stay in this joyous place of Tamriel? Are you with family?” His voice sounded slightly different as he said ‘joyous’, but that could have been faulty hearing.

Stopping at a table that had some cool looking knives, I answered him plainly, “I came to Tamriel because I lost my family.” Maybe it was from the time away from them or the drunk cry I had with Jeacon, but the thought of my family didn’t send me to near tears anymore. I’m still sad about losing them, but the feeling of wanting them is lessening. I think I’m coming into terms that I will never see them again.

Caius bowed to me, eyes shutting to show his apologies, “Forgive me for bringing up such despairing memories.” 

I raised a hand, waving him off as my hand traced a knife, “It’s fine, it happened a long time ago.”

He rose up, hand still on his stomach, “Regardless, it is a rueful thing to be without family. I can’t imagine living without mines. But surely you have living relatives in Hammerfell or Valenwood or the island you were born at?”

My brow raised as I tilted my head at him, “Valenwood? Why do you say that?” 

Caius' eyes squinted in question, “Are you not part wood elf?”

Shaking my head, “No, I’m half High elf and Redguard.” It was what I told Fin and the others and it’s what I’m sticking with until some god tells me otherwise. 

He hummed, looking at me in a blank manner, “That is an odd pairing.” he shook his head, the blank looking turning into one of mirth, “That was rude, forgave me.”

Now I was curious, “Why is that odd?” 

Caius focused on me, hands moving to his back, “Do you know about the war between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion that happened a few years ago?” 

I nodded as I know some of the things that happen from the games, “Yes, the Aldmeri Dominion and at largely the Summerset Isle, wanted to expand their lands and show that mer should rule over humans and not the other way another, which lead to the war. That war would go on for many years until they signed a truce called the White-Gold Concordat.”

That was not even including the conflict with their religion and gods. The Dominion also banned the worship of Talos to weaken the Empire, as well as spit on the man, turned god that was prophesied by the Greybeards to defeat the elves so man can rule over the world. Wait, now that I think about it, did the Greybeards cause all of this? And do they hate elves?

Caius nodded along with what I said and raised a finger once I was done, “Yes, all of that was true. But you are missing one important part.” His voice was void of the light flirty tone suddenly, making me turn to look at him. My eyes locked into his the second I looked at him, unable to move from his burning bronze eyes, “When they made the concordat, the Empire gave Hammerfell to the Dominion, the Summerset Isle as a contribution.” He paused enough to scoff at that fact, his lips turning down as a bitter filled laugh let his mouth, “We, the Redguard fought in the Empire’s war. Our people died, our lands destroyed, our lives in ruin for them, and they signed us away to the very people we helped fight against.” 

My lips slightly ajar as I watched him rant, watching the truly heart-wrenching emotion on his face as he spoke about what happened to his nation. So that's why he found my mixed race to be odd. I’m half of two races that hated each other, one tried to kill the other and the second tried to enslave them. What a terrible pairing.

They really didn’t go into details about what all transpired in the war between the Empire and Dominion in the Skyrim game, and I never thought that the Empire, who always seem the best of all the factions, would do that.

Softly as if I was approaching a beast instead of a man, asked him, “And the Empire did nothing to help?”

Caius laughed again, this time bitter than the last, “No, they did nothing but rebuild their cities as Hammerfell people were turned into slaves.” His sharp eyes turned into something more wicked, smile becoming cunninger than a fox, “But we redguards are not ones to stand down.” 

“What did you do?” 

He continued on, “We raged war, making the Great War continue for another five years before the Empire involved themselves, forcing the war to stop with a deal. The Dominion leaves Hammerfell alone and Hammerfell will rule itself without the Empire interference.” 

_ I never would have thought the Empire would do such a thing, but I guess that's just a naive part of me who still believes in heroes and villains, white and black. _ I thought, eyes downcast a little as I process the information Caius gave me. He must have seen the look as he added, “I suppose since you were not born in Tamriel, you never know the full truth of the war and thought the Empire was the best nation to live under.” 

I nodded silently, lost in thought but he pulled me back with a pat on my hand. His face was warm now, almost to where it was when I first met him, “It’s a good nation compared to some, but everything has a fault.”  _ Even you? _

His grip on my hand tightened slightly, making me realize that it was still on me as his eyes never stray from mine, they were red and then they were brown. “But is it okay to support a nation that gives up millions to save themselves?”

And it was that sentence that made me realize that he was not a normal merchant.

_ Who is this guy? _

____________________________________________________________________________

Jeacon has been acting odd this past week with each day becoming worse. He would not eat at breakfast or dinner anymore if he even comes. Would be more silent in training sessions, No longer going into great detail about what he was teaching, and I saw him more than once just staring out into the distance even though he had a book in hand. And lately, he has been disappearing off for a long time where we were meant to be training, just handing me a book to read before leaving, today was one of those days.

I know that he’s a grown man, a powerful one at that, and can do whatever he wants, but I was very curious on what caused his behavior and where he was going and doing. But when I think too much about things, it makes me worry, and when I’m worried I become pent up with unresting anxiety to the point where I can’t stay still. 

So, to remedy that I decided to train some more in the basement, focusing on my ice and frost magic as I have been neglecting recently. 

Kneeling down, frost-covered hands pressed against the stone floors, I pushed my magic and watched as the ice on my hand grew and expanded out on the floor about ten feet before it reached the wall and climbed up it, ice spikes erupting throughout the path. 

Yanking my hands off the ground, the ice that stuck me to it shattering as I did. Standing up, I examined my handy work, and I was impressed as the crackling ice covered all the ground and tall wall that’s within ten feet of me. The white ice hissing had fog rolling out of it as its intense coldness touched the warm room air. And with how much magic I pushed through that spell, I’m sure the ice would cause frostbite if I used it on someone.

Letting the magic runes thaw out the ice, I went to the corner of the room where my towel and water was to get ready to go upstairs. Taking a long sip of my water, I began thinking over all my progress with my frost magic. 

I have been working on my lightning magic more than ice, but since I have an affinity with the element, it comes more easily in both accessing it and using it. I can make a good number of things out of ice, like shot out of a beam of ice, daggers, small platforms of ice, and an ice spear that when hit against something will not only impale the opponent but will also expand frostbite on the enemy. All extremely useful skills. 

_ But I still can’t create a snowstorm like in the games, _ I thought as I grabbed my things and went to the stairs. I can almost summon one but the second I try to release it in a certain direction, it goes out of control and just sends a typhoon of cold air around me. 

As I exited the staircase and turned to the right to head inside the house, I heard something shifting in the garden, making me stop mid-step. 

Looking over, narrowing my eyes I try to see what was making that noise. It had to be either Jeacon or an animal of some kind as Jeacon placed runes around the house to stop people entering on the property after some messengers wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

My grip on my towel tightens as I slowly advance to the sound that appears to be coming from the corner of the garden where me and Jeacon got drunk before. The sound of clothing moving against stone grew louder and I stopped at one of the large stone pillars that served as the entrance of the garden, peeking over around it carefully. 

The garden table and chairs were empty as a tower of candles were burning onto it but to the left, where there was a patch of grass surrounded by flowers, fireflies, and lit lanterns was Jeacon, who was sitting cross-legged on the grass, gazing at something in front of him. His usually fancy attire was nowhere in sight as he wore a plain grey shirt and black pants, bare feet seemingly pale under the warm firelight, and his hair wild and free.

He was moving something in front of him as I squinted my eyes to see but couldn’t see from my angle. So, I switched pillars hoping for a better view and when I peeked again, I saw it and it made my heart drop.

In front of Jeacon was three glasses, one near him and the others across from him. The two on the other side were filled with red liquid with candles burning beside them and two different kinds of flowers I had never seen before. One was a deep red with its golden anther surrounding upwards, a very romantic and seductive flower. And the other was opposite as it was pastel yellow that petals flared outwards, it was calm and innocent.

Jeacon filled his glass with the same liquid with a slow, steady hand, head facing down before he looked up the flowers in front of him, staring at them as if they were staring back.

My heart tightened at the sight. I watched enough anime in my lifetime to know what he was doing, to know what this means. He was grieving those who he had lost, the flowers representing them, and I had no place to stare at him during this vulnerable moment. 

I crept slowly to the other pillar and again, hoping he wouldn't see me as he was faced sideways to me. And I made it to the pillar, I step by step walked out of the garden and back into the house as if I never saw anything. 

But as I was walking up the stairs to the main house, I could hear Jeacon, whose voice was exhausted and reminiscences say, “Maybe it’s time for me to let the both of you go. I know the others won’t as they are too deeply ingrained into this mission of ours. But now I have-”

His voice was cut off as I moved further away and even though I was curious about what he was saying, I didn’t dare go back.

____________________________________________________________________________

The roar of fire, music, and chatter was all around me as I walked the streets of the city, viewing the festival of the Burning King in all its glory. And so far, from what I can see, I was loving it. 

Red and orange banners, fires burning everywhere you look casing a warm light, people enjoying themselves with friends and family, the smell of food in the air, and the sound of drums and lute vibrating the stone floor underneath me. What’s not to love?

I joyfully strolled through the packed streets with a small smile on my face as I finished off my honey nut treat that I bought from a food stall. My heeled boots clicked against the stone path with a slight pep in my step as my teal and white  renaissance corset dress that was off the shoulder with puffed out sleeves and my long hair down with a slight curl at the ends. Luckily, the dress stopped at my ankles as I would be sure to trip over a long grown in this crowd. 

“Liyah!” Someone called out for me. Looking over I see Sel and the others waving to me, all dressed up for the festival. 

Seliana was dressed in a gold color slim fit dress that shimmered against the many fires lit around with her long black straight hair in a high ponytail swaying behind her. She looked like an Egyptian goddess as her tanned skin clashed against the world golds of her dress and jewelry. 

Kara as usual was dressed in some pants with some matching shoes. But her trademark jacket was gone as she wore a simple white puff sleeve tunic with her lengthy braid thrown over her shoulder with some gold coin earrings that had rubies in the center, matching the jewels surrounding her eyes.

Lily wore a pine green dress that flared out on her hips with a brown band wrapped around her. The dress was long but stopped just on the tips of her heel pointed shoes. And her strawberry hair that was usually wild and free was in a milkmaid styled braid that was entwined with vines and white flowers as two long, curled pieces farmed her face. 

All of them were dressed very nicely and I told them as such when I walked toward them. Sel peered, side-eyes, a group of guys that walked past us, “Of course, expect nothing less from me.”

Lily shook her head at her antics, “Honestly Sel, the festival began.” Before looking at me, face dewy from the heat as she smiled, “Nice to see you, Aaliyah, you look lovely.”

My pointed ears warmed as a smile rose to almost grin, “You as well.” And before I did something to embarrass myself I turned to Kara who was watching with cloak amusement from what I could tell from her eyes, “You look nice as well, Kara.” 

She hummed, voice shuddering in her throat as she nodded to me,  _ “Thanks, you too.”  _ is what I think she would say. 

Seliana stopped her hunt of men briefly to ask us, “Should we head to the center square now?” 

We all agreed and walked to the center of the city, where the festival is thriving the most at. As we further deeper in the center of the city, the music grew louder until my skin hummed with the pound of the drum, the smell of seasoned food soaked my nose and the bright red and orange colors of the banners and clothes people wore grew brighter. And with the millions of stars and twin moon above us, this moment was that of a fairytale. 

Somewhere in the walk, Sel and Kara walked in front of me, arms crossed together as Sel pointed at things for Kara to see. Lily was walking beside me, eyes darting everywhere with her hands behind her back as if to hold herself back from touching things as she awed at everything we passed. 

I peeked at her from the corner of my eye, watching her enjoy the festival that she has been to many times before and still look upon it like it’s her first time. Her brown splatter of freckles was rosy just like her cheeks and a smile just as wide as her pearly eyes. 

Turning away, I faced forward with a slight grimace and watched Sal and Kara as I tried to steady my heart as it clinched and warmed as I watched Lily. 

What is wrong with me? I never felt like this before for a person this quick, the other time took years in the making. And here I am, blushing when I just look at her. 

“So, Aaliyah” Lily's voice placed me from my inner crisis, and I turned to her, she was looking at me, “How do you like the festival? I did say it was beautiful did I not?”

“It is.” I replied, voice slightly off which I cleared up with a cough, “It’s amazing, all the colors, the fires and music. I’m glad you asked me to come.”

Lily beamed at me, lightly pushing my arm, “Of course I would invite you, but who is the person you wanted to bring with you?” She questioned.

I looked forward again, paying attention to the surrounding people as Sel and Kara led us around a corner, “I wanted to bring Jeacon, but he said parties are not his thing.” 

I've asked Jacob to this festival a few times in the last week and been denied each invite even when I offered to spend the night with him after saying hello to Lily and others. Nevertheless, the answer was the same and he told me he was just going to go to sleep. I released a silent huff at that memory,  _ That man didn’t sleep and is without a doubt planning something. _

Lily's eyebrows scrunched down slightly as she questioned in thought, “Jeacon? Is that your brother or father?”

My laugh actually came out at that. Jeacon? my brother? Now that I think about it, he is somewhat like one, awkward one instead of a mean but caring one I’m used to. But he does lean more into being a father to me. 

“No,” I shook my hand, stifling the startled look Lily gained from my laugh, “He’s my master, my teacher when it comes to magic.” And many other things.

“Hooo~” Lily nodded along before peaking up, eyes wider than before as she grabbed my arm in an excited grip as she pointed ahead, “Look!”

I did and I actually had to try to keep my mouth closed at the sight in front of me. The center square of the city that was usually crowded with stalls and people rushing to get their errands done was completely transformed in a festivity. The center was clear out of the cluttered stalls, allowing the patterned stone to fully show as a massive 10-20 feet bonfire was placed in the middle of the flames, a figure of a man was placed within it as rings of people danced around it. There had to be at least a good hundred or so on the dance floor, their scarlet red and sunset orange-gold clothes shimmering against the warm light as they spin and turn to the music played to the far left, cheeks flushed from the heat and dancing. 

Turning, I see that to the right of the fire was where the sitting and dining like area was placed. There were rows of dark wood tables and chairs filled with celebrating people that hold drinks in hand or eating food from one of many food stalls hugging the shops walls to the far right. Even from here, I could smell the thick aroma of meat and sweets. And all around the center square was fires. Fire lanterns hanging on the poles and strings that hung above from corner to corner, touches near the food, towers of candles on the tables, and so much more. 

“Wow.” I gasped out as I looked around, I had never been to an event like this before, only heard about it or seen them on tv back on earth. Lily laughed at my look of amazement, “See, I told you it was beautiful. Now, then” She grabs my hand, pulling me along, her braid falling from her shoulder as a petal fell from one of the flowers.  _ She was beautiful. _ “It’s time to enjoy the festival!”

And so, we did. We all ate tons of sweets and food, drank some wine, watched a fire dancer perform, and helped Sel scout out her next victi- I mean lover. All while laughing and chatting.

I don’t know how long we've been here, but it must have been a long time as the main fire in the middle dimmed down. Some workers or soldiers came fronted, pouring more huge blocks of wood into the fire, building the flame back up as the music picked back up, which sweet-sounding lute turned almost alluring as the rhythmic drums pushed them forward.

Sel grabbed one of the men she was eyes and dragged him onto the dance floor, joining the multi-layer circles as her molten gold dress dripped from her tanned skin. Kara stayed seated at the table we were resting at and was more focused on the art painted on the walls and floors made specifically for today. 

I was able to join her in lounging, still slightly feeling the pain from training with Jean, when Lily came over to my side, placing a hand over mine as she gave them a gentle squeeze, drawing my attention. Gazing up to her, once again I was dazed as the intense firelight cashed against her berry-colored hair and a billion stars above her with twin moons made her appear ethereal. 

_ No, no, I told myself never again. But maybe one m- _

Lily’s grip tightened as she asked me, “Dance with me? It will be fun.” And I realized that her eyes matched the stars as my chest thundered loudly in my body to the point where my ears were moving along with them.

“Yes,” I answered before her hold tightened and I was led onto the dance floor.

Dancing in Solitude is much different from what I experienced in inns and Morthal. It’s less about the twirls and spinning and focuses more on smooth and graceful movements as the man leads the woman in a control dance. I’m okay doing this type of dance after many classes with the Madam, but it is not my favorite to do. Luckily, it is a festival, so these types of dances aren’t needed, although it is like a mixer between the two.

Lily led me to the somewhat open area on the plaza, we were still near each other but had a good amount of space between us. She dropped my hand and turned to face me, the fire directly on her back and I see embers pour off the fires of her head, causing her to appear as if she had a fiery crown on. 

She smiles cheekily as me, nose almost fully scrunched up as her eyes shimmered. Her bubbly joy flowed off her and I could feel myself grin madly like she was as the music began playing its song, we both braced ourselves.

It started with a loud, almost violin-like sound as we made our first move. Lily went left as I went right as we walked toward each other, eyes never parting as we met side by side. Our elbow locked together as the drums and flute joined in as we turned fluidly in a circle. I grinned at her as we made a half circle and the lock of our arms loosened as we drifted apart, fingertips just licking each other. 

Lily grinned back as the beat finally picked up and our hands placed together as we rushed each other, almost chest to chest,  _ I could feel her breath on my cheek, _ as our hands were in between us. Before we gilded back, hands dropping but soon rejoining on one hand as we darted back to each other's side, palm pressed together. 

Lily mouthed to me as we turned in slow circles,  _ “I’m really glad you came, Aaliyah. ” _

_ “Me too,”  _ I whispered back to her as we stopped again, this time my back to the fire, smiles unmovable from our faces as we rushed forward, our hands palmed together again as her gripped tightened on one of mines as she twirled me around before are elbow locked again as we moved in an unstopping circle. I did the same to her, her hairs and dress twirling as she did, a laugh leaving her mouth.

This went on forever, of me spinning her around, of her twirling me, of our hands gripping each other as we joined and parted. We laughed and laughed all throughout with beaming grins that I was sure to cause some soreness the following day for our faces. And somewhere along with the dance, it slowed as the flowing dancing turned into swaying. The somewhat distant dancing became skin close. 

I held Lily’s left hand in my right with the other loosely snaked around her waist as hers did the same. We moved side to side forehead almost to forehead as we gazed at each other. My eyes were half opened as I peered into her seemingly endless silver and I wondered what she was thinking about at this moment and what she saw when she looked into me. 

I think I know what I see as my heart boomed in my chest that I’m sure she could feel. Her hand was warm against mine and I could feel her long eyelash brush against my skin as she blinked. My ear and head were vibrating due to the pound of my heart as I looked at her. I pressed my lips together and for the brief moment, I swear she looked down at them.  _ All I had to do was lean forward a few inches. _

_ I want it so bad. _

But I didn’t as a memory of once before poured in my head like acid and I remember the lifestyle of the people of Skyrim and their opinions on same-sex relationships. So, I held back that urge, that want, and continued dancing. 

Neither of us glanced away as the fire encased us and the stars casted their light from above on us.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Dear Journal, _

_ 12th of Sun’s Dusk 4E200 _

_ The festival of the Burning King just happened as I returned home, Jeacon gone of course. I wasn’t planning on going at first as I was working more on my magic a little bit more. I can feel something inside of me about my summoning blessing. There’s something more to it and I can feel it stirring from within. It’s not fully made but it’s there, somewhere.  _

_ But nevertheless, I went to the festival at the pursuit of Lily and the others. It was great, we drink, ate, talked, and chatted. Even danced at the center of the city. And I danced with Lily. _

_ I don’t know what happened at the end of the dance with Lily. Well, I know what happened, what I felt, what I wanted to do. _

_ I wanted to kiss her, a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time.  _

_ I wanted her to be more than a friend.  _

_ But I can’t. I don’t know how same-sex relationships work in this city and Lily’s from a noble family, which I’m sure won’t allow it.  _

_ Not that matters now as after the dance was over, there was a tension between us almost Instantly as the music ended. Lily wouldn’t meet my eyes fully when we talked and when Sel and Kara came, she darted headfirst in a conversation with Sel, not even looking at me. _

_ It hurts somewhat, but I understood as I didn’t push her and looked away as well as I tried to gather myself. Luckily, the rest of the night went by quickly and we soon forgot what happened as we got more wine in us and we parted as the crowd calmed down. Sel and Kara walk off together, and Lily gets picked up by a group of guards dressed in grey and green with the symbol of a disintegrating flower. How fitting given her family past.  _

_ What happened was just a thing in the moment and will never happen again or nothing will come up from these thoughts, wants. I know that. _

_ But I just want to dream about it a little and wonder if it did. _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Another day, another performance, _ I thought as I trudge through a dark alleyway. I just finished doing three singing performances back to back. Two were for background music for a play and one at a singing showcase. I was running from place to place getting ready and my soreness from training with Jeacon and late-night practicing my ice magic did not help my tiredness. 

It’s trying, but it’s rewarding as today I greeted the same little girl from my first show, who became my biggest fan after that. I smiled at the thought of the little Nord girl with the roundest brown eyes and golden blonde hair, she was jumping up and down as her mother, who's a noble lady, led her to the backstage to meet me.

I know I shouldn’t take these dark routes back home but I’m exhausted and this is the fastest way to get back. Besides, I know how to take care of myself. 

Appear like I spoke too soon as the sound of unsteady heavy footsteps followed me into the alley as a male slurred voice soon followed, “Hello, my lady. Can I have a moment of your time?”

How shaded and kind of cliche. I kept walking until I was out of the alleyway into a long and unfortunately empty street that was dimly lit with lanterns above.

“Excuse me.” The man went on, growing more aggressive, “It’s only for a moment.” I could smell the liquor from here.

“No, thank you.” I told him and went on walking, my fist clutching under my black cloak, ready if he tried something.

Oh, he definitely didn't like that as his steps pounded against the stone pathway, “Listen here you-!”

His insult was cut off with a gasp of pain and something tightening. Turning back, I watched with wide eyes as the drunk man's arms were being held tightly behind his back by a decorated soldier with golden tassels matching the scarlet red of his armor. 

The drunk seemed to realize the situation he got himself into as he begged, “I’m sorry, sir.” Eyeing the armor and sword on the soldier's waist. 

The tall soldier with medium length black hair that hid his face, looked down at that sad man, calling out, not addressing the man in front of him even though he was looking at me, “Take him to the jail, a night or two in there should clear his head and be reminded of his behavior.” His voice held a proper tone with a slight husky edge to it.

It was then that I realized that there was a squadron of soldiers behind him, none of them nearly as decorated as him but they all stood ready for war as their back was straight and hands on their weapons. 

At that request, no order, two of the soldiers walked forward from their organized lines and took the arms of the man on each side. Neither of them moved as the man pleaded and shook in their hold as they dragged him off. 

_ Who is this guy,  _ I thought as I watched the soldiers didn’t hesitate to comply with the order of the decorated dark-haired man. 

And so, I was left with the man, who stood a few feet from me and the almost emotionless soldiers behind him. Once the drunk was gone the man walked to me, stopping at a respectable distance as he folded his hands behind him. I peered up, now having a good view to look at him and I was impressed.

He was a tall man at least 6 ft that most girls would love with long medium length ink-black hair that was parted on the right as the ends held a slight wave to them. With some of his hair tucked behind his ear as the rest somewhat changed over the side, I can’t help seeing his face and I have to say he is handsome in both a traditional and striking way.

His body, although slimmer compared to some of the soldiers behind him, was still one with muscle and training as his crimson and gold imperial Legion armor hugged his swimmer like build. The light beige color of his skin made for a stark appearance against the darkness of his hair but was somewhat forgotten about as I met his deep-set eyes. To call them hazel would be an insult as I peered into honey mixed with seafoam and cream. They were beautiful but unusual to find on an imperial. 

And his face was one that I’m sure would cause the girls on campus to swoon about as the moonlight above defined his already sharp features. A chiseled jaw that outlined his heightened cheeks bone and slightly hollowed out cheeks with a pointed nose. He was the scholar a girl would bring back home to her parents. 

Cutting my examination of him short as I didn’t want to be rude, I gave him a tilt of head, holding his sharp eyes as I said, “Thank you for assistance.”

The dark hair soldier nodded back to me with a polite bob of his head, eyes never like mine as well, “Of course, Milady. But you shouldn’t be up this late on your own, especially walking in dark alleys. 

I gave him a slight stain but still a courteous smile as I was tired and just wanted to go home, not be told off, “I can take care of myself, but thanks again for the help.” I turned back around after that and walked down the street, ending the conversation, and not looking back to his reaction if he still stood there. 

And later on in the week as I was getting ready for a show, I heard some girls of the background dancers talk about the young general arriving in the city, the one with eyes of gold and the sea, the very same man I met that night as he and his army arrived at Solitude. I also noticed after that night more guards’ patrols were stationed around the theater, drunk townspeople no longer became an issue.

____________________________________________________________________________

As I was turning a corner of a building, I was once again crashed into something and of course, that person had to be Lily.

Luckily neither of us the rushing and our collision was just a light touch as we both stepped back. Lily's eyes widened as her sight caught me and I could see her swallow as she nervously said, “Oh, Aaliyah hello.” her books were held to her chest in a tight grip as she moved her hair over her shoulder, not quite meeting my eyes.

I don’t let that affect me as I told her simply, “Hi.” Before walking around, her to go about my day. 

I don’t know what to say after that night a week ago. And we both of us, be it consciously or subconsciously, have been avoiding each other. Keeping our conversations short and brief when with others and straight-up not talking when we have classes together. 

And in that time of Isolation, I had time to think about my feelings and I concluded that I liked Lily, a lot. She’s kind to everyone, caring to her friends and family, talented, and when I’m with her all the troubles I had before don’t seem to matter that much anymore. 

I feel happy when I’m near her. And I wanted us to maybe be more if she wanted to.

But we can’t as we both have something holding us back. Her and family tradition and me with my past.

I was scared to get hurt again. But I continue to latch onto people to satisfy my own emotional need to have people by my side. 

So, I do what I know best. Hold everything in, my emotions, my wants, and move on even though I know I was tormenting myself. 

I continued walking but was halted as a hand gripped my arms, stopping me in my tracks, a panicked voice soon followed, “Wait! Please wait, Aaliyah.”

Turning back, her hand still on me, I see that for the first time in a week she was looking directly into my eyes unflinchingly as her grip tightened and her shoulders squaring up as she gathered herself. And once again that innocent doe-like appearance was gone as a hardened, stone-like one appeared. 

Her jitteriness was long gone as she told me, “I know what happened at the festival caused something between us and is making us stand on each other's toes when near each other. But regardless of that, I don’t want that to ruin the friendship we made with one another. So, can we-”

“Forget about?” I cut her off with a bite that I couldn’t hold back.

Lily shook her head hard, eyes still never leaving mines, “No, never forget.” She left out a sigh filled with exhaustion as she pressed her lips together. Gathering her words again and I wonder has she thought about what she wanted to say beforehand. 

But eventually, she did, her hold loosening on me as she pleaded, “I just want to talk to you again. Please.” She didn’t have tears in her eyes, but it was close to it as her voice turned wobbly at the end. 

I looked at her, really looked at her with a hard stare that she didn’t look away from, pearl eyes daring gold and emeralds. 

She meant it and against my better judgment, I softly sighed as I asked her, “Want to go to the cafe from before. I want your option on a design for my jewelry class.”

And Lily's neutral face went back to the happy, smiling one I’m used to as she agreed.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ I love cooking class so much,  _ I thought as me and Kara were making some basic muffins. I hate sourdough but I loved the smell of baking bread and the warmth that comes with the fires. 

Or maybe because I just love food. 

Me and Kara were at our table in the back of the classroom, working on our own things as we waited for the bread to get done. Kara was writing something down in her notebook with quick pace and I needed to design a new necklace meant for noble women. I have to decide on everything from length, size, colors, jewels, and even the material being used as we now are actually making the jewelry with metals now instead of just designing them. I can’t wait as I want to make that dream of using alteration magic real.

As I was shading color for the necklace, a notebook slid to me from the left, Kara’s notebook. I stopped shading and looked over to read it,  _ “How are you and Lily?” _

I froze stiff for a second but quickly relaxed, hoping she didn’t catch that as I asked her in a somewhat normal tone that still had my usual voice, “What do you mean? Me and Lily are fine, always have been.” Why is she asking this? 

Kara’s dark jeweled eyes focused on me, the gems catching the firelight from the stove, making her eyes appear even darker. But she just looked away after a second with a shrug, returning to her notebook that she pulled back. 

I went back to mine, fingers back to shading but my mind is not focused on the drawing anymore. Did Lily tell her something? I mean, they are close friends so I shouldn’t be surprised if she did. But did she tell them we made up?

Mentally shaking my head, I placed my attention back onto my drawing. I was almost done with that short conversation with Kara, forgotten about when the notebook once again slid into my vision but this time the content made me physically lock up, face flinching.

It reads,  _ “The two of you looked at each other a little too long to be just friends.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard to write dance scenes. Also, sorry for the odd updates. Life as been . . . odd for me and maybe be for others. So, updates, like there's, are probably going to be a norm now. Sorry about that.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hey Aaliyah?” Lily asked me as we both relaxed on a bench in a nearby garden near the college. 

We partner up for a next project for an oil painting class which is to paint a place of our choosing together, but she paints half of the place and I get the other. And placed together should have two paintings becoming one. We’re still looking for a right place but so far we’re leaning toward the library at the college or one of the gardens. 

I hummed in response as I leaned back on the bench, staring up to the sky, at the clear blue sky as hawks flew around.

“What are your ideologies, Aaliyah? Beliefs?” 

I leaned back up at that odd and out of nowhere question, Lily was stony looking at the flowers in front of us as I looked at her, hair wild and curly as it framed her face. Looking at the flowers as well I thought about it, “Like on what?”

“On one’s life,” She explained, voice low and breathy, “on their code and way of living.” 

I hummed as I went back to the sky, such a deep question for so early in the morning and such an odd one. But I gave it some through. What I believe in?

I know them but my ideas will sound idealistic to the people of this world who deal and live with gods and other races. But I told them to her, nonetheless. 

“I believe in equality of all races and genders, that conflict is pointless and can be resolved in a peaceful matter.” I told her; voice as airy as hers as we stared at the patch of flowers. “I believe that people should be able to do whatever makes them happy as long as it doesn’t hurt others and consensual.” I let out a light laugh, one filled with bitterness and fatigue.

It’s a fool's dream, a naive little girl's dream as I know it will never come true. I learned in my life of living in two worlds that people strive for conflict even though they may not mean it to happen. It’s just how life is, and I just have to get used to it.

Neither of us spoke after my declaration, she continued to stare at the flowers with such empty intensity and I went about watching the people going about their day. 

Why did she ask that question? Is this about her personal life, about wanting to leave Solitude? I still think that there is more to the story than just have overprotective and possessive parents. But I will not ask until she brings it up. I hated getting involved with family drama, it always ended up being awkward and ending badly.

Lily folded her hands on her lap, fiddling with her fingers as they rested on her crimson lined with white dress. “What if that thing that makes them happy is a thing they shouldn’t have, was taught to never have?”

_ Definitely about her family _ . I withhold a sigh, not wanting to upset her as I thought about it, “That’s a hard thing to answer.” Just leave it at that, Aaliyah. Don’t get involved any more than I already have. 

But I couldn’t, I needed to say this. However, was it to her benefit or mines?

Looking back at the flowers, watching a bee fly onto one of the blooms, “But at the end of the day, it’s your life, not theirs. I know family is important, it’s important to me even after I lost mine, but they can only control so much of you until you break.”  _ Or leave.  _ “I would rather live a life alone doing what I love than being surrounded by people telling me I can’t.” I told her and quickly followed with, “But that is your choice, and everyone’s situation is different, you don’t have to follow what I say.” 

Lily hummed softly as she raised her head to the sky, peering at the endless blue before sighing loudly in an unladylike matter, shocking me as I never heard her be loud before. She chucked at my shocked look as she looked back to me, a warm smile that stretched her flecked cheeks back on her face. 

She took one of my hands in her, giving it a squeeze as she expressed, “Thank you for this Aaliyah. It didn't solve my problem, but it helped.” 

I squeezed back, “Always.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“More gifts are being sent here.” Was the first thing Jeacon said as he entered the kitchen of our shared home. 

Looking away from the bowl that held my flour covered hands as I watched as he came up the island I was working at, attempting to remake Texas Roll House rolls, dropping a thick stack of notes tried in rope on the edge of the table, the notes ranging from rich quality to poor.

After examining the stack with half opened eyes, I went back to my kneading of bread as I drawled out, “I’m surprised you didn’t burn them yet.” I didn’t even try to hide a grin rising on my lips of his amusing actions. 

Jeacon ignored that jab and continued unpaused, “There's more books and flowers as well.” He leaned against the table counter to the side of me, crossing his arms as he watched me. “Along with six more jeweled necklaces with matching earrings as well as ten rolls of fabric. That’s not even counting the buckets filled with notes and food.” Jeacon appeared almost exhausted as he named off all the gifts people sent to me. Somewhere from fans, that I read and kept, but most were from people that wanted something a little more than to say appreciation. I had people write notes about me coming over to their homes to chat and for me to be their mistress, all while promising a life of fortune. And some of those notes were just straight up sex scenes of what they wanted to do with me.

Sighing as I covered the bowl I was working on with a towel so the dough could sit, “More things to move to my vault then.” 

It was a pleasant thing to learn that this world actually had a banking system and with this being the capital city, the bank here is the most protected and well received of them all. Thank god as I wouldn’t know where to even store all the money that I earn. Jeacon set it up for me after the first wave of gifts was sent to the house and is rising with each performance at the theater. 

How do they even know where I live? 

Glancing at Jeacon as I poured more flour on the wooden broad to make more dough, I joked, “What’s wrong Jeacon? You look exhausted. Tired after dealing with a few messages?” He hated being reminded of his age, which I still don’t know exactly.

He huffed at my not so subtle jab, “Someone has to deal with them, they’re lining up outside the gates.” Jeacon raised an eyebrow at me, a side of his mouth slowly rising with it, “Unless you want a retelling of what happened with that nord again.” 

I shivered at that memory, hands sinking into the dough. A nord man about 21-13, probably drunk or high, came to the house and refused to leave without meeting me and to make his point he began chanting out my name and love ballads out loud. Luckily the neighborhood we’re in has heavy guards patrols and he was arrested after ten minutes of his ‘serenade’ But Lily, Sel, and Sindel laughed up a storm when they met me the next day, the tale of what happened making it to them. 

“Maybe you do?” He joked right back at me, grin fully on his face. “You seemed to like it.” My ears burned and I pointed a finger at him, “No, I do not!!” If my skin was white, I’m sure it would be red as an apple. 

But my embarrassment was cut short as notice that had clucks of still not fully formed dough and flour on my hand, which was now on Jeacon's cheek as his eyes widened. 

It was dead silent in the kitchen as I lowered my hand and sheepishly said, “Opps?”

Jeacon went stone face, body loosening as he crossed his arms and pulled himself off the corner as he strolled my way. 

I held up my hands, resisting the urge to step back as he walked forward, “Hmm, Jeacon?”

He didn’t speak, eyes still staring directly into mine as he stopped against the side of the square shaped counter to the right of me, reaching out a hand into the bag of flour that sat on the table. Jeacon grabbed a good hand full out the bag, my eyes darting between his amber eyes to the fisted hand.

“Jeacon what are-” I was cut off as he thrust his hand out toward me, opening in the process and I watched with the flour splatter on my apron, painting the black fabric in white. 

I gaped at the flour on me than to Jeacon, who was still standing there, raising a brow at me, before I looked back down. He didn’t do what I think he just did. 

Peeking up one more time, I see that the corner of his mouth was twitching as he watched me process what he just did.

_ Game on. _

I lunged for the bag of flour, hands barley wrapping around the side before a tight but still gentle hand clamped unto my arm. A happy squeal escaped my mouth as the hand moved my arm upwards, taking my body with it as Jeacon tried to get me away from the bag. But unfortunately for him, he only grabbed one of my hands and not the other as it grabbed on the left side of the bag as he practically lifted me away. 

With bubbling laughter in my throat, I jerk the bag of flour in his direction, watching with huge glee as the white powder submerged his brown-black hair. He didn’t like that as he grabbed my other hand, trying to turn the flour on me. He could have easily overpowered me but instead he allowed me a chance to push back as we wrestled over the bag of flour, the powders sipping over all of us. Heads, arms, clothes, and ground. 

And for the first time in my time of knowing him, Jeacon was laughing. Not those soft chuckles he occasionally does, but an actual deep laugh that lit his face up and made his body shake as he tried and failed to hold them in.

I shook the bag until the once full bag was empty before dropping it to the ground, coughs mixed with laugher as the dry flour entered my mouth. Jeacon let me go, doing the same, body still shaking with his hearty laughter.

Eventually, our laughter calmed as we looked upon the mess we made. The kitchen was an absolute disaster. The table I was working at and the others surrounding us were coated in white powder as well as the stone ground that manifested footprints. And me and Jeacon, once clean, were now snowmen as every area of us was colored white, even my already silver hair turned whiter. 

Our laughter died as we looked around, dusting off out faces to see before glancing back at each other. It was silent for a few seconds as we scanned one another and when our eyes met. Our straight faces soon broke as a small but fast-growing chuckle bubbled out of my mouth, one also growing for Jeacon. 

Our laughter filled the kitchen for hours later as we cleaned up the mess made two times as we started another food fight. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_ I loved the nighttime,  _ I thought as I walked down a somewhat popular street that held inns and taverns. I like to be able to hear the chatter and music from the inns as the lights beamed from the doors and windows. I like the sound of the heels echoing against the stone pathways and the screeching of the bugs that hide in the corners of the building. 

But most of all I loved the night sky.

Peering up, I worship the sight of millions and trillions of stars, the red and orange color of the stardust that wrapped the stars and space, and marveled at the sight of the twin moons, Secunda and Masser. I will never grow tired of this sight after formerly living in a world you could hardly see one star. 

Turning a corner of an inn, bypassing a group of friends as they left the establishment, playing around as they did with flushed cheeks and waving arms. 

_ Oh, how I love this, _ I thought as I wrapped my cloak tighter to me as a chill pass though as I turned an area that held less people and was quieter. It’s kind of sucks that I have to wear a cloak with hood on when at nighttime to remain unnoticed, but my silver hair becomes a beacon under the moonlight or any light really. I’m actually surprised that Dibella didn’t turn my hair gold as that is the color associated with her and the color of her hair as the myths told.

The populated streets became sparse of people and the lights became dimmer as I strolled slowly down a street of decent sized houses, looking up at the moons as I did.

“It’s quite late for a stroll, is it not?” A male voice spoke to me from behind. I would whip around in panic if I didn’t recognize the same proper but husky edged voice from two weeks ago. 

Turning to the side, I peered at the same soldier from before, general of an army actually, this time wearing some casual clothes instead of his detailed made armor, although his sword is still on his hip. 

He walked closer with his hand folded behind his back as he continued to speak. “As well as dangerous. Do you have a habit of walking at night, milady?” And as a cloud that from the sky moves around, moonlight gleamed down on him, showcasing his sophisticated facial features. 

Turning my head straight so I faced the building in front of me, I absentmindedly examined it as I bit my lip and told him, “Sometimes, but as I told you before, I can take care of myself, Ser Soldier.”

I don’t want to be rude by why does he have to come speak to me? I don’t know him, and he doesn't know me, yet he still approaches.

Peeking from the corner of my eye, I saw a tip of his mouth went up before he bowed to me, hand to chest, making me look at him directly, “Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Felix Dominicus, a soldier of the Imperial Legion.” 

_ He didn’t say general.  _ I thought but still nodded to his introduction before giving him a small bow of my head as I turned around and continued walking down the street I was going. And I wasn’t surprised to hear footsteps following after me.

Holding back the urge to roll my eyes, I peeked over my right shoulder as the footstep approached quickly and the soldier, Felix, appeared at my side, walking a good distance away with his hands behind his back as he faced forward down the street. But I could have sworn I saw the corner of his mouth raise up again as I spied on him. 

With a suppressed huff, we continue walking together. Well more like I was now heading home as he just followed me. 

Tagging a loose silver hair behind my pointed ear, I questioned him, “Why are you following me?”

“I’m not following you, milady.” Felix said in a plain tone. 

“Then what are you doing?”

“Guarding you.” I rolled my eyes at that, stopping and glance at him, “Why? I told you before that I could take care of myself.” Why is he so persistent about this? 

Felix nodded at that, looking down at me with sea and gold, pleasant face stony, “That may be true, but I don’t feel entirely comfortable letting a young woman walking in the dead of the night alone, even if the city happened to be one of the most guarded.”

Staring deeply into his eyes with a hard face, I see that he was not going to drop this as he remains unmovable in his spot.  _ I’m too tired for this. _

With a quiet huff, I told him, “Fine.” And resumed my walk home, his footsteps following a few feet away. I sped up my walk to hurry home.

The first minutes were quiet with only the echo of our feet hitting the stone street causing any sound as well as the shuffle of our clothes and the clink of his sword. But then he apologized, “Forgive me if I’m making you uncomfortable.” 

“You’re not.” I replayed dully, lying a little as I really don’t like being near someone I don’t know alone.

He hummed, the sound vibrating in his chest, “You seem quite tense.”

“How can I not?” I lectured at him in an airy tone, “When there is a man who suddenly approached me and is now following me as he says he has good intentions. “All stalkers say they have the best intentions, but at the end of the day, they are still stalkers. 

It seemed he became quite offended at that as his next words held some weight to them, a tone he most likely used on his soldiers, “As a soldier of the Imperial Legion, I would never cause harm to those who don’t deserve it.” I continued to look ahead, and I could just see his chest puffing out slightly as he spoke, “Do you not have faith in that?”

_ Faith? I never really thought about it. _

I didn’t answer right away and instead continued walking until we were on the street of my house before I turned to face him. Peering into those well talked about eyes, I told him, “Being a soldier doesn’t automatically make you a good man. Thank you for your help last time as well as tonight. Goodnight General Felix.” 

And I walked away down the streets home, his footsteps not following this time. 

____________________________________________________________________________

My favorite spot at the bard college campus was a small garden in the back that was nearly forgotten about due to how far it is from all the major spots. 

  
  


It was a decent sized space, hugging the walls surrounding the college. Once you walk down many hallways and flights of stairs to the back, you will be led to an open almost Spanish villa garden with its open halls as the sight of an old and tall tree in the center of a patch of grass. The tree had freshly grown leaves of the new season as the wind swayed them and the patch of grass was an evergreen with a trail of white and yellow flowers leading up to it and the walls. 

Someone had to be taking care of this place, but from all the times I came here, I saw no one. Which I am thankful for as it’s trying to deal with suck-ups and people looking to gain something off of me. 

I needed a moment to breathe and I found that here. 

Leaning my back against the old tree bark, I gazed with half open eyes at the lute resting in my lap. Bringing a finger to the cold stained wood, a hum began to escape my mouth as the breeze started to pick up, my loose hair going with it. 

When was the last I was on my only and not surrounded by people. At the college I was with one of the girls or Sindel and at home I’m either with Jeacon or with my summons. Even when I’m going for a walk someone comes to hassle me. Some of those people are fans, which I’m thankful for and are always nice to them, but some people just can’t take no for an answer.

It’s nice to just enjoy a moment alone sometimes. 

My soft humming picked up as my fingers grazed the steel of the cords, feeling the textures of the multi string wire as I pushed down on one of them, a low and hollowing sound leaving after it. 

My fingers picked up as the wind did, sending loose flowers petals to the air as my humming turned into a voice.

_ SVRCINA- Island (I own nothing) _

_ Almost so perfect _

_ Way that I want you _

_ I'm almost deserving when I get close to you _

_ I disappear _

_ Lost in the waves _

_ I go under, under _

_ I am an island _

_ You are the ocean _

_ So, close we're touching, completely surrounded _

_ But I cannot have you the way that I want to _

_ Because I am an island you are the ocean _

_ No, I cannot have you, I cannot have you without drowning _

_ My breath is shallow, I just can't catch it _

_ My heart is breaking, feel the waves crashing _

_ New storm is building if it rages I'll go under, under _

_ Because I am and island you are the ocean _

_ So, close we're touching, completely surrounded _

_ But I cannot have you the way that I want to _

_ 'Cause I am an island you are the ocean _

_ No, I cannot have you, I cannot have you without drowning _

_ I see you out there _

_ I'm lost in the blue _

_ I'm part of the world but I cannot have you _

_ Cause I am deserted, and you are too deep _

_ I cannot love you without losing me _

_ I am an island you are the ocean _

_ We're so close we're touching, completely surrounded _

_ But I cannot have you the way that I want to _

_ 'Cause I am an island you are the ocean _

_ No, I cannot have you, I cannot have you without drowning _

** _End_ **

_ Rustle~ Crunch~ _

My voice faded out as I heard that sound, turning I saw Lily standing at the entrance of the hidden garden. It must have been her long pale blue dress rubbing against the grass and flowers that caused that sound.

The paint brushes she always seemed to be holding were loose in one arm at her side as the other clutched onto the book to her chest. Lily’s pearl colored eyes widened as her face was lax into almost dazed dreamy appearance as she looked my way. I was too far from her to see the expression in her eyes, but I think it was amazement or something along those lines. 

“Lily?” I asked as she remained unmoved for her spot, causing her to blink her eyes rapidly as she focused on me again. A beaming smile appeared on her face, but her eyes still held that Uncertain look that she tried to hide as she made towards me. 

Moving a little to the right so she had some room, Lily took a seat next to me on the grass as she leaned back on the tree and placed her things to the side before looking at me, no gazed at me, seeing something I can’t.

Pearls, emeralds and gold met as Lily smiled at me with a soft like as stated, “You know Aaliyah, you’re really beautiful. You know that right?” 

“W-what?” I stuttered out, not at all expecting her to say that. Opening and closing my mouth, I tried to form words after that confession, but couldn't as I looked down at the lute in my lap with fiddling hands, “Thanks?” My ears were burning on my head from the sharp tips to the lobes as I lightly bit my lip.

Lily laughed at my embarrassment, her face tinting red with joy as she poked my shoulder with hers, peering over to me even though I won’t look at her, “You know when you’re embarrassed you pout slightly and your eyes always either look down or to the left.”

Looking at her in panic, her still softly smiling face still the same, “How can you tell?!”

Lily hummed as she leaned back more, now gazing up at the blue sky, “I’m an artist, remember. I have to have a good eye for these things.” 

That answer still didn’t make my ears stop burning as I peered down at the lute, picking some notes but froze as I realized I was doing the same thing Lily said I did. She must have seen it as another bubbly laugh busted from her.

Huffing, I pushed my shoulder into hers, she did the same right back with a grin before I joined her staring at the sky, our shoulders never separating from one another. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It was warm and toasty in the room as I sat on one of the two long sofa side by side of the fireplace, warding off the chilly air and stone from the winter night outside. Sitting crossed on the couch, a blanket thrown over my lap, I held my lute in hand as I picked some low notes, humming as I did. Shuffling was heard behind me as Jeacon searched for a new book to read in one of the many tall bookshelves in the little library.

Sighing, I turned to the fire and watched the flames move as the lute laxed into my lap. I need to find another song that will match a play I’m helping in. The play is about a moral man who is destined to become a god, but first has to deal with the trials of being a mortal. Growing up from a boy to a man, becoming a husband, being a father to a son, and later a warrior in war who’s about to meet his faith. 

It’s a tragic story, I thought as I picked up my lute again, looking down at it with gazing hands on it. To have to choose to die in a war you never wanted or become a god, either way the man loses. He becomes a god but loses his family and humanity or he dies on the battlefield never having either. And from what I read in the script, there isn’t another way. 

Thinking it over, trying to find a song that will somewhat match the theme, I finally decided on one and it’s one I know very well as it’s a cover from one of my favorite game series. Preparing my lute, I picked the first note and the next, my voice following after it.

_ Karliene - Faye’s Song (I own nothing) _

_ You are tired _

_ And your memories are sore _

_ You've closed your heart _

_ And he feels alone _

_ Carry my ashes _

_ To the peak of this land _

_ And a son will find a Father _

_ A God becomes a man _

_ Your journey seems swift _

_ But the road is unclear _

_ There's dangers untold _

_ But if you keep him near _

_ You'll carry my ashes _

_ To the peak of this land _

_ And a son will find a Father _

_ A God becomes a man _

_ You fear for his fate _

_ And the darkness within _

_ But the monster you were _

_ Now only fights for him _

_ Carry my ashes _

_ To the peak of this land _

_ Where a son will love a Father _

_ A God becomes a man _

_ (End) _

Playing a few notes out of the song, I noticed that the constant moving of books behind me was gone as silence filled the room. But the sound of light footsteps soon followed after the silence as they made their way to the sofas.

The footsteps didn’t go around me from the left but instead to the right and to the sofa I was sitting at. Looking up from the lute, I see Jeacon with a thickening book in hand as he takes a seat beside me, his brown hair loose around his face and his weight almost inaudible as he sits down.

_ He was sitting on the other sofa before,  _ I thought but didn’t say as I went back to my music making, picking some melodies to get more inspiration for other songs. But I did ask, “Found a good book?” 

Jeacon hummed as he laid the book on his lap from what I could from the corner of my eye but didn’t open it and instead faced the fire. “Nice song, is there a story behind it or is it just for the performance?” Jeacon tone was warm but oddly distant at the same time, a hidden question waiting underneath.

I shook my head, “No, it’s just for the performance.” but soon locked up, eyes widened as I looked down as I thought it over. 

The song was about a god who later learned to be a man as he raises his child and learns the ways of being a father. From godly figure to a humble father.

Jeacon is considered as a god as well.

But would that make me his child?

I didn’t dare say that or anymore as I went back to making music, not looking at Jeacon even when I felt his heavy gaze on me. I didn’t want to see what his all-knowing eyes will show, I didn’t want to be disappointed again. 

Clutching my lute, a bit tighter to me, my heart picking up pace in my chest and shooting up as a sleeved arm pressed against mine. His oddly warm skin still felt against my always cold.

I didn’t look up at him and he didn’t say anything as he opened his book and began reading. Moments passed with each second causing the tension in my body to disappear until there was none. 

Taking a silent short breath, I decided to be a little more adventurous and pressed my arm back into his. Holding my breath and half expecting him to move away, I was surprised that he pressed back and stayed there. 

With a light smile rising to my lips, I peered down at my lute and asked, “What should I sing next?”

Jeacon turned a page as he responded, “Whatever you want.”

____________________________________________________________________________

_ Shit, shit, shit. I’m late,  _ I thought as I rushed, holding the skirt of my dress, to one of the art rooms at the college. I have a performance in one hour and Seliana, who made my dress, is nowhere to be seen. 

I asked Kara, she didn’t know where she was at. I asked Sindel, he didn’t know. I went to the designer wing of the college; she wasn’t there, and the teachers didn’t know either. 

I’m about to go to her family shop in the city to find her, but there was one more person to check for her. 

Turning a sharp corner and practically dashing for the door to the right, I whipped it open without knocking, already halfway in before my words left my mouth, “Hey Lily?! Have you seen Seliana anywh-” 

My voice stopped short as I took in the sight in front of me, the door handle slipping from my grasp. Lily jumped a foot in the air at my sudden appearance from her place next to the item that held my attention. She whipped around in fright, a hand clutched to her heart and her long strawberry hair in a three-strand braid. “Aaliyah!” She exclaimed as she rushed in front of the item in hope to hide it from me, but I already saw it. “You’re not supposed to be here! You have a performance do you not?” Lily’s face was red as an apple as her eyes darted around, never truly focusing on me and instead looked back to what she was trying to hide.

“Lily?” I coaxed her as I walked toward her, urging her to move so I could see the thing in whole. Lily pressed her lips together as I looked away from my unmoving gaze before letting out a soft sigh and moving to the side, hands fiddling against her stomach. 

And there I saw it, the item, the painting made of masterwork quality.

A painting of me.

It was me from a few days ago in the little secret garden I have at the college, where Lily found me from before. It was perceived from the entrance of the garden where Lily was standing when I caught her in the daze.

And there I was, face somewhat descriptive due to the distance, but it was me with my head faced down with a smile on my lips. Warm chocolate brown skin that complemented the dark navy-blue dress I was wearing with the red and gold lute standing out on my lap as I held it. Long, lush moon colored hair that blew to the left as the wind picked up, pointed ears noticeable as the colors of white and grey paint mixed to appear as if it was glowing under the dim shade of the tree I sat under. 

The old arching tree was huge and life-like as it stood out with its harsh dark brown color with the grey stone of the building that surrounded it. And as you looked at the painting, you were led straight to the tree and me as the emerald green grass and the blooming white and yellow flowers surrounding the area lead you down a path in the center. 

_ It’s beautiful,  _ I thought as I bought a hand to touch it but stopped as I was scared to ruin it. Lily made me appear like an elven maiden playing in an ancient ruin. She made me look so happy, so wild. Free. 

_ “You know Aaliyah, you’re really beautiful. You know that right?”  _ Lily words from before echoed in my mind as I continued studying the artwork. Is this what she meant about that? That it was a perfect moment to paint? I’m fine with that but I also couldn’t help it as my heart dropped slightly as that was all she thought. 

Lily, who was quiet for a while, spoke up with hesitation as she asked, “S-so what do you think?” Looking toward her, I see that she was biting her lip quite hard as her gaze went from me to the painting, hands still shuffling on her stomach as she held them there together. 

“It’s beautiful. No, beautiful would be an understatement of it.” I told her and truly meant it as I looked back to the art with widened eyes.

“Really?” Lily doubted, even though she was the one who painted it. She moved to my side, so we’re shoulder to shoulder as we both stared at the painting. She dropped her hands to the side, so they hung loose instead of clutching to her body, fingertips almost brushing against mines.

I nodded sternly to show her I meant it, “Yes, it’s amazing. I have never seen anything like this.”  _ Never seen anything this beautiful with me in it. _

Lily fingers brushed against mine slightly harder and I wanted to grab them, hold her hand in my hand. She gazed at the art and softly, almost unheard even though she was next to me said, “I just painted what I saw.”

My mind stopped at that as I asked, “You see me like that?” I keep my gaze on the printing instead of her. Does she like me? More than a friend? Mentally shaking my head, no she can’t.

But then she said, “I do.” Taking my right hand into her’s, her grip was weak at first as her fingers timidly wrapped around mine. I didn’t fight her and allowed my hand to be held, and shortly after Lily's grip tightened as she felt me not pull away. 

Allowing my hand to hold hers a tiny bit tighter, I cursed myself as I shouldn’t do this. This, whatever this is, will only cause problems later and I told myself we can only just be friends. And I'm not just saying this for her sake as a member of a noble family but for mine as well. I’m scared to get hurt again, to be used and thrown away at any given moment. 

I clenched my teeth together to the point where it almost hurts and continued staring at the art. And as I did, Lily’s hold tightened once again in such grip, making my soft grasp of my mouth soften. Peeking over to her, I see that her face was tinted pink as the corners of her lips were raised upwards, making her freckles cheeks round.

_ Don’t forget to have fun, my daughter _ . Dibella words from before echoed in my head and I want to listen to them as she never failed me before. I’m learning magic, traveling, and becoming a bard. Yes, it was hard at times with some injuries in the mix, but I was living my life, something I wasn’t really doing back on earth. 

_ It doesn’t have to be love. _

I wanted more with Lily and from her grip on my hand and the art painting of me, I say she might as well. 

Squeezing back, making sure not too hard, I hold her hand fully. Lily seemed to peak up a little at that from what I saw in the corner of my eye as she tightened her hold even more, leaning slightly toward my way.  _ It’s maybe time to stop fighting it. _

We stared at the painting some more and I wonder if she’s alright with holding the hands of a killer.

____________________________________________________________________________

_ The war must be picking up, _ I thought as I was watched on the second level of the city near the entrance as squadrons of soldiers were getting directions from their superiors as they marched out the walls. 

I can see why they’re sending more soldiers as the war has been going on, for what? About a year or two now? And the Stormcloaks are still going strong. Well, they had the Thalmor to help them but still. It’s getting long and this is me who haven’t been here for most of it.

_ And every single one of them followed General Felix,  _ I thought as I continued to watch as the soldiers left, a crowd below cheering for them as they went. They follow him for some reason.

No hate to him but I don’t understand how a person will follow another to possible certain death. To support and die for a person, to follow their commands even if you don’t agree with them. Some people don’t even think about the command they were given and just do them. Why give so much of yourself for another person that’s not romantically or family.

I kept watching as the little girl handed a flower to one of the soldiers, who bent down to accept it as a voice spoke behind me, an awfully familiar formal voice, “Evening.”

Pushing myself from the ledge I was leaning on, I turned to see General Felix in the flesh, wearing his masterwork crimson and gold armor with a sword on his belt. Peeking over his shoulder, I see his huge nord aid I believe, standing a few feet away, far to give us privacy but close to intervene if needed. 

Directing my gaze but to him, he bowed his head to me in greetings, hands as always folded behind his back, “Milady, it’s nice to see you in the daytime for once.” He must stand that way to appear taller than others or to show that he's in control. 

“Yes, it is.” I answered, deciding to put the madam lessons to use,  _ You must always have the upper hand. Never allow yourself to be in a lesser position,  _ “And is you appearing behind me going to be a recurring thing or only at nighttime as well?”

The general lip just went up for a second before walking to my side and peering down like I was doing before. I turned back and looked down with him, and a few moments later he asked, “See something interesting about the soldiers? I saw you quite in a thought as you were looking at them?” 

_ He was watching me,  _ I thought as I looked down at the now slowly leaving soldiers with their backs straight and armed to the teeth. Should I tell him about my question about him and the ideal of leadership?

Seeing as I have nothing to lose, I did as I tell him, “It’s not the soldiers themselves but the ideals they follow.”  _ The people, the person. _

Glance up to him, I asked, “Why do they follow you?” 

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me, making me realize that my comment may be offensive, so I hurried that with, “What I mean is why do people follow a person to war, to death?” Looking back down to the emptying plaza, “I saw people follow a person even though it meant possible death. What makes it so worth it to give up everything for them?” 

Bandits, vampires, people back on earth. They are all the same, but I still don’t understand it.

The general didn’t say anything after my confession and instead just looked down with his finger tipping the stone ledge. Did I offend him? I don’t think I was being mean or anything, just questioning. But maybe it’s like on earth how you hate your country and government but can never say it out publicly or else risk looks and maybe a visit from an agent. 

But it appears not as he eventually responded, “That quite the mental predicament you have yourself in. But one I understand as I thought that long ago.” He rose up from his slightly slouching position, a strand of his pushed back ink colored hair coming loose over his face, “So, I’ll tell you what I think makes a person follow another.”

He stood to full height, now peering at the wide spend city, at the people and the building as he counseled, “I think people follow others because they have something they do not. Be it skill, wealth, strength, love or power.” General Felix turns, looking over to his men that waited for him patiently. “My people follow me because I have the capability of giving them the life they want. An Empire where all are treated fair, where no child will starve and have the chance for a higher education, and where anyone can gain anything through hard work. And I think that after you are able to show them that, providing for them, is when that want and desire becomes companionship and that later will turn into loyalty.” 

He stops as his main aid, with the strong nord build and matching voice, called out for him by name. General Felix turned fully around and took a step toward before stopping. His gaze lowered to meet mines, two unique eye colors clashing, his hard but amiable, and mines opening and conflicted as he parted with these words, “That may not be the answer you wanted but I hope it was one that helps.” He bowed, broad shoulders tilting with his head as his long raven hair moved to corner the left side of his face, “Good day, Songstress Aaliyah.” And left. 

I watched him go as he reconnected to his small fleet of men that parted for him instantly as he came, walking down the center before the soldier moved back and followed behind him as he left deeper into the city. 

Staring at them until they were completely gone from my sight before going back to the ledge and instead of peering down, I gazed upward to see the entire city. As I did I realized something,  _ He knew my name.  _

____________________________________________________________________________

_ I’m about to do something stupid. Fun, but still stupid _ , I thought as I speeded walk to the richer part of the city with two green cloaks in hands to where Lily is waiting for me. 

Luckily, I chose to wear some black pants, my signature heel leather boots, and a plain grey tunic which made it easier to traverse than in a dress. And for once in a long time, I wore my weapon holders that held my daggers, just in case I needed them for what I had planned. 

Gripping the two moss green cloaks in my hand, I turned the corner to the street that led to the wealthier homes with gilded gates, passing some strolling residents as they chatted to one another with ease and no worries, not even bothered with the weapons attached to me. It’s common and somewhat necessary to have weapons on you at all times to live in this land as you don't know what will attack you at any given moment.

Walking for a few more minutes, I made it to Lily’s neighborhood which is nearest to the Blue Palace, not shocking given her family position in the city. I could already see the increase in the number of guards as they patrol the city with bulking armor engraved with red and grey wolves. 

For this to work I need Lily alone without her guards, but that is a hard thing to come by as she’s never really alone. At the college sure but that is due to the school being close to her home and in a well-protected area of the city. And at the festival, she had guards watching in the background from what she told me the day after dance. But today that will hopefully be different. 

Turning to where the open garden-like park was located I saw Lily, dressed in a light blue dress with her pinkish red hair loose behind her with some braids entwined in them, as she sat waiting for me on a breach.

She was looking ahead, left side facing me as I approached and a smile rose to my face as she saw me and turned to greet me, a smile of her own appearing as well, “Evening Aaliyah, how are you?” She scooted over the breach to give me room to sit, but I didn’t as I anxiously tapped my foot to the ground. 

“Good.” I answered as I scanned the area loosely, counting the number of people and guards, “Can we walk for a bit?” 

Must have sounded a bit hurried as her eyes narrowed slightly before disappearing as she stood up, smoothing out her dress as she did, “Sure.”

We walked side by side in a normal but still quick paces as I quickly led her to the middle-class area of the town. We talked about the college, her art galleries, and my performances at the theater. She must have picked up where we were going as she paused mid-word and stopped with a worried look on her face as she looked to me, “Aaliyah, I can’t go that way. That’s-” 

“Do you trust me?” I cut her off with the hand touching hers, my heart beating faster as I did. Although I wasn’t sure if it was what I had planned or was it from her. 

Lily’s usually beaming looked was gone and was replaced with a stoic one as her light eyes turned heavy as she stared into mines. It went on for a short while before her eyes softened again and said, “Yes.”

“Okay then. Let’s go, we must hurry.” Grabbing her hand fully, I took her farther and farther in the middle of the city and soon to the beginning as the colossal walls became closer. 

Turning to the area where there were less people, I telepathically spoke to Gael who was flying above Lily’s home,  _ “Gael, keep a watch of her house to see if they notice her gone. Call me to me if they do.”  _ A fluttering coo was heard in my heart and mind as he responded in confirmation.

We were close now as the walls towered over us like giants. But Lily didn’t notice them as her eyes darted from left to right as she looked that the more poorer area of the grand city and for a second I was certain I saw her wonder filled expression turned sullen as she watched little girl and boy, brother and sister, play with some sticks as they were covered in mud. 

Leading us to the alleyway, I turned to face her as I handed her one of the cloaks I had. “Put this on.” I told her as I put mine on, tucking my ponytail hair in the hood. 

Lily was clearly out of her depth as she watched with widened eyes and a partially open mouth. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at her as I tightened the middle clamp of the cloak. My laugh snapped her out of her daze as she rushed to place the cloak on. I helped her fasten it and hide her hair in the hood before grabbing her hand again and walking to the small entrance in the massive gates. 

Our hair is too recognizable and well known in the city. For Lily being about a noble family that feeds the city and for her art, and for me being part of the theater. If we were to try to leave without a hood, we would be stopped before we left the middle-class neighborhood. 

Keeping my head slightly low, I led us to the gate where two generic Skyrim built guards stood at either side of the small door on the massive gate. There was a small line of people waiting to be let out of the city after being checked. I have my pass of citizenship that Jeacon gave me a few months ago, which is needed to enter and leave the city in the time of war, but Lily probably doesn't have one. But that should be unnecessary if my plan works.

We entered the line and waited for our turn, I looked behind me to see how Lily was doing and huffed at the sight. Her head appeared tiny as the large hood of the cloak overhang over her face and eyes, making her use a hand to hold the edges up to see. The said eyes were broadened as they darted from left to right to see everything the lower level of the city had to offer. Lily's hand, which was still in my hand tightened occasionally as she grew excited by what she saw and stilled when she peered up to the titan sized walls and gates. 

I held her hand more firmly at that as I led us to the guards waiting as it was our turn. “Keep your head down.” I whisper to her as we walk to them, and I think I heard her nodded as the cloth rustled.

“Identification and reason for leaving.” The male guard of the left drawled on as he probably had to say this all the time.

But I didn’t move, just stared at them with dead eyes as I raised my head and told them, “20 gold.”

Lily stiffed at that, hand gripping tighter and I felt her try to draw me back, but I didn’t move and instead raised an eyebrow as the guards looked between one another. 

From my many nights of wandering the city, I found that the guards are looser than what I expected of them, especially in the war. These two guards in particular love to gamble with each other instead of standing and watching the gate. So, I’m hoping they will take this bite.

And the hook was taken as the guard on the right demanded in his thick nard accent, “30.”

“Deal.” I said quickly before they had the chance to take it back and hand them the money. They counted the coin fast before rushing us through the small door. As we did, Lily whispered to me, “That’s a thing?!”

I laughed as I led her out the gates for the first time in years. And from the loud and breathy gasp, I say she liked what she saw. 

The morning light beamed in our eyes as we walked out of the shadow of the walls and the sights of evermoving docks came into view. From the hill that the city sat on top, you could see almost everything within five- or six-miles radius. The working docks that were filled with people as the chatter echoed throughout the area, the smell of the gulf water as the dark green and blue colored waves flowed in from the ocean. And from up here, you could see the many farms filled with animals and plants, the multiple row fields of flowers in clear view. 

Smiling a gentle and patient smile, I watched and loosely guided Lily as she saw the outside for the first time in forever. Her mouth was parted with her eyes wide, but no word or sound left her lips as her gaze danced from place to place, person to person, trying to see all in a little time. 

It took a while, but we made it to my first stop of my plan, the stables. As I pulled Lily along, she cooed at every animal she saw and tried to pet everyone in her reach. I had to grab her hand tighter as she tried to walk to the docks. 

“Nope.” I tell her, peering over my shoulder at her, “We can visit the docks another day.”

Massive pearl eyes gazed into mines as responded with a breathy voice, “Another day? Meaning we will be back?” She sounds so hopeful, like I just offered her everything she ever wanted, but in some way I did.

“Yep, if you want to.” I told her and her lips pressed together to hold back her emotions as she nodded her head almost viciously. 

We made it fully into the huge stables that hold horses for the entire city plus the army which made me almost duck my head as a group of guards walked past. I didn’t as it would seem suspicious and continue guiding Lily, who didn’t notice. 

There waiting for us by one of the open stable pens was a stable hand that held the reins of Honey, my dear horse gifted by Jeacon. A widened smile shot to my lips as I haven’t been spending quite as much time with her as I used to be since arriving in the capital. 

The worker looked up as we approached and I let go of Lily’s hand as I dug in my coin pouch for five septims, handing them to him as he handed me Honey’s reins. I huffed a laugh as Honey's large snout was thrusted into my face as she demanded rubs, which I obliged her. 

Lily walks to my side, not close to Honey but close enough for me to see her as her hand extends to touch the horse but stops herself. She licks her lips as the cloak hood pooled over her eyes, “What’s her name?”

“Honey.” I answered, giving her one last rub before moving to the left to check if the saddle was on right. As I did, I grinned at Lily, “You can pat her you know, she’s very friendly.” Before turning away to continue my expectation, the sound of Honey neighing and Lily giggles shortly follows.

Once it was to my satisfaction, I turned to Lily, who was now cooing Honey, “Ready?”

“Yes!” She perked, but that dimmer as she looked at the saddle, “But I don’t know how to ride a horse.” 

Humming, I examined her outfit, a dress, and decided what would be best. Holding my hands out to her for her to take, “Side saddle will work best. Come here.” She did with little hesitation as she laid her hands into mine as I moved her so her back was near the front of the saddle.

Looking back up to her before I did what I had in mind, I asked her, “I’m going to lift you help by her side and hips. Is that alright?”

Lily's face reded slightly but she answered with a single nod of her head. I grab the sides of her stomach, not quite on her hips with a firm but gentle grip before lifting her up to the saddle.  _ Why is she so light? Or is it because I grew stronger? _

She gasped as I did, grabbing the horn of the saddle in front of her to stay on balance. “Good?” I asked and she wobbly hummed as she looked down, fussing with her dress before her gaze went straight up. “T-the height difference is going to make me throw up.”

I huffed a laugh at her statement as I pulled myself up behind her, half noticing her thin waist as I grabbed the reins from around her, my arms now loosely warped around her too. Not surprisingly, she was warm as her body was lightly brushing against my cold form. 

Clicking my tongue and softly taping my foot, I motioned Honey to begin moving out the stables. Lily gave a small squeaking noise as she grabbed the horn of the saddle with both hands despite her odd position but said nothing else as we left for the main travel roads. 

The ride was easy and was in no rush as I led us out of the shadow of the city. Lily loosen her tight grip on the saddle and now fully take in the sight without the worry of falling as she sat freely sideways on the saddle, aweing at everything she saw. Understandable as it was beautiful at this time. Winter is here even though it doesn’t snow in this area, but I swear the plants are growing bigger and greener as the time passes. 

Lily never seemed to blink as we went deeper down the somewhat steep roads, peering at every flower growing against the road, every sound and rustle of the bushes near the trees. 

Tagging on reins to the right, I directed Honey to go off road and into the tree line. “Where are we going?” Lily questioned as her clear view of flowers turned into tall, hanging trees. 

“You’ll see.” I replied, tsking my tongue to make Honey go a little bit faster.

The stone road was no longer in sight as grass covered ground and yards of trees surrounded us as we traveled deeper into the woods. It was dangerous to go into the woods, an unpopulated area during war time but I have been preparing for this day for weeks now. I scouted the place during the day and night, cleared off any wild animals that were nearby, and I think I’m able to fight off anything that comes our way, if not I can be the distraction for Lily to ride back to the city. 

And I know Oni, who haven’t had a good fight since the vampires, have been hoping for a new challenge. He knows that sparring with Jeacon didn’t count as a fight as he will never go full power against us. And Loki doesn’t care. 

We rode for a few more minutes before the sight of colors other than the green and brown of the trees came into view. 

“We’re almost there.” I told Lily, who looked forward to the area I was looking at. She leaned forward on the saddle, mostly squirting her eyes to see our destination and when we got closer she gasped in delight, “Oh, by the gods.”

We entered the clearing and our shaded vision brightened as the sight of a multicolored wildflower field lifted our eyes. Flowers of red, blues, whites, and yellow were growing peaceful in the clearing encapsulated by the emerald green grass and trees. 

“We’re here.” I got off the horse and extended my hands out to Lily, she was still wide eyes to the flowers field but with the clearing of my throat that was suppressing laughter, her gaze darted back to me. Her face reddens as she saw my smirk as she reached her hands instead of in my hands but to my shoulders. I hesitated for a moment before placing my hands to her side and helping her off Honey as she jumped off, her hands tightening on my shoulders. 

I released my hold first with her following a few seconds later before I grabbed the reins of Honey and tied them to a low hanging tree branch nearby. And by the time I was done, Lily was already in the center of the clearing, leaning down at the flowers.

I joined her with slow steps as she studied the flowers. Once near her, she shot up and began darting from left to right, reaching from flower to flower on the ground but then moving as if to go to the trees and just simply looking up at the sky. 

I was by her side when she froze and just extended her arms from her side, lifting them up as if she was holding the sky up herself. Lily’s face was in pure blessing as her eyes drifted close with a dewy smile of her lips as the bright morning rays did her completely. 

I watched her with a smile but didn’t say anything, allowing her to soak in all her newfound freedom as I looked around the clearing, mind drifting in thought.

I found this clearing on one of Jeacon's rare training trips outside the city. We were working on my lightning magic and Jeacon though we needed a bigger size to work on it. Which he was right as using chain lightning indoors wouldn’t have been the best idea. 

The flower field was nearby the spot we trained by and I thought this would be a great spot to take Lily, so led the creation of my mad plan of sneaking her out of the city for a short while. 

Lily dropping her hands back down drew my attention as I asked her, “Like it?”

She twirled away with quick speed, a smile that almost reached her watery eyes, as she gushed, “I love it!!” Lily’s tawny colored freckles appeared lighter as the sun beamed down on her and her cheeks tinting into a rosy color. Her bright face softened into a wispy look, her eyes crinkled as her nose did but her smile never changed, so loving, so beautiful as she looked at me.

My heart picks up its pace in my chest as I lower my gaze to the flowers below me, my smile turning into a nervous tilt as I try to move my mind to something else. “I’m glad you li-”

Those words never finished as Lily jumped at me, pulling me into a tight hug as her arms wrapped around my back and pulled me against her.  _ Her heart is beating fast too _ , is what I notice as her head resting deeply into my neck as she leans down slightly. Her shoulders shook as she held me and her wobbling and muffled voice spoke, “Thank you truly for this Aaliyah.” Lily paused as she held me tighter, “It’s only when you’re free is when you notice just how locked up you were.” 

_ Oh, Lily. _ I thought as I wrapped my arms around her waist in a firm held, allowing her to let her sadness and relive out. I knew this would mean something to her but to say that showed me that this is more than just protective parents. She sounded like she was free from her cell for the first time in forever. 

We held our hugging position for a while and I only loosen my hold when I felt Lily begin to move away, her head lifting from my shoulder. Once her head was off and I could see her face, I went to ask, “So, what do you want to do fir-” But was cut off as Lily’s head shot to mines, her lips connecting with mines. 

I've kissed before and know what it's like, but this was different from the other times as her hesitant but decided soft lips connected with mine. It was soft and light as if she was scared that I would break if she pressed hard. But it was wonderful and unlike anything I felt before as emotions erupt within me. Maybe it was just Lily herself that made me feel this way and not just the kiss. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, I was stone solid during the intercourse surprise to what happened and the emotion that was boiling inside of me. Lily took that as a bad sign as she drew back, her teeth deeply piercing her lips as her face reddened with embarrassment instead of joy as she wobbled back, not meeting my eyes, “I-I shouldn’t have done that!” She burst out, turning her body away from me, “I mean. . . I wanted to! But! Ahhh!”

Lily screamed as her hands roughly ran through her hair, tagging at the roots as water droplets pooled her eyes, about to fall, “I just wanted to-”

_ Fuck it. _

“Don’t apologize.” I cut her off as I walked toward her, she froze but didn’t move away as I raised my hand to hold her steaming cheek, tilting her head down towards me. Lily stopped her stuttering, eyes widening as they locked to mines. Even with tears in them I still found them beautiful, like pearls in the ocean as sunlight reflected on them above the waves of the sea. 

I moved in before she said anything, kissing her again before I lost the will to. My kiss was a little firmer than the one Lily gave me, our lips fully pressed together to show that I wanted this as well but did nothing else just in case she didn’t want me anymore.

But I didn’t have to worry about that outcome as Lily kissed back energetically with inexperience. Her arms coming up my shoulders as she held onto me with happiness. My heart was beating so fast to the point where it was hard to hear it as I laughed onto her lips. We pulled away briefly, eyes locking before we both started laughing again, noses brushing against one another as I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

Lily's smile rivaled that of the Cheshire cat as the morning light and the background of the forest of flowers caused a fairy-like appearance to her. I’m sure my smile matched hers as she bought her hands to cup my cheeks, pulling me into another kiss, her head tilting as she grew more confident. This kiss was longer than others but cut short many times as we had to pull away as we kept on smiling and laughing. 

We pulled away to catch our breath but still held onto each other, forehead to forehead as I closed my eyes to savor this moment. I don’t remember the last time I ever felt this way before. So light but so full. To have a smile come so natural to my face and for me to want to pray that this didn't end. 

I huffed a laugh as Lily gave me another eskimo kiss and I had to hold back the urge to kiss her as I wanted to ask her, “Happy?”

Lily opened her eyes, meeting mines as once again water surfaced from them. But from the tightening hold she has on my shoulders, I know that it was that of massive joy and affection as she said, “The best I ever felt.” Before kissing me again in the field of flowers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a kissing scene before, sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Also, I just finished planning the rest of this arc out and started planning the next. So, in 5 more chapters, we will be done and onto the main story. The next chapters in this arc will be going back to the present instead of hopping around to different people and times, but there will be some POV changes. 
> 
> :P


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: When Cyberpunk 2077 comes out, please expect zero uploads for the next month or two. I've been waiting for this game for so long.

“Five minutes before curtain everyone! Five minutes!” Shouted the stage director over the loud boom of the backstage theater. Swarms of people raced from left to right from what I see from the reflection of the mirror of my vanity, all holding ranges of items like instruments, fabrics, and their notes for the show. 

I watched them go briefly before focusing back on my reflection, making sure everything was perfect. My moon colored hair was tucked and slick back behind my ears with no stray stands seen as the rest of my long hair flowed behind me in loose and fluid beachy waves. My dress was a traditional medieval style dress. A long skirt and sleeves made of cobalt blue thick fabric with a black lining thread and a corset embedded at my waist. 

Shuffling through my crowded vanity, covered with flowers and notes from friends, fans, and people I never met, and picking up a small glass container filled with a red putty paste. Grabbing the long bristles like-paint brush that was might for applying makeup and opening the container, the smell of pressed and oiled rose entered my nose. I dripped lightly into the old-time lip tint with the brush and leaned in closely into the mirror as I tinted my lips with a soft rosy hue. 

“Aaliyah, you’re up!”

_Another day, another performance._ I thought as I left my chair, being mindful of the long train of the dress as I followed the stage manager to the front of the stage. 

People greeted me, smiling widely as I walked past them. I gave each of them all smiles and nods of my head, but inside I was dreading the entire experience. I still find it odd and unnerved to have people look at me in such awe and worship. To have people I don’t know ‘love’ me.

Making it to the center of the stage, waiting for the huge curtains to be open and the show to begin. I peeked behind me to see the band preparing for the song we practiced for the past few weeks before looking back at the gate of fabric in front of me. 

Sighing, I wish Lily was here. But she was busy with her family as they prepared for some kind of event. Smiling lightly to myself, I thought of her. Of us and our relationship.

We both decided at the flower field that we would go slowly into this relationship. For her, as she never had one, and for me, who’s been hurt from one in the past. Meaning a lot more times of holding hands when studying and printing together, walking around the town, small little pecks on the cheeks and lips when in the privacy of the art or music room.

Sindel, Seliana, and Kara were happy for us and supported our new relationship. Jeacon, I didn’t even have to tell him as after that day in the flower field when I returned home he told me with a small grin and soft eyes that he was happy for me. I never did find out how he found out.

Lily's parents on the other hand, we both decided to wait until the day of the celebration to tell them about us. Lily said they will be the happiest and more agreeable on that day and that if she believes what's going to happen happens, they won’t care about our relationship. So, until then, we wait to publicly announce our relationship. 

I know most people would hate to hide their relationship while some think that they are ashamed of it, but not for me. I don’t’ feel ashamed or mad that we have to keep quiet about it and I see it as the time to adjust the relationship.

The voices and shuffling lessened behind me, meaning the show was about to start. I straightened my back, folding my hands lightly against my stomach as my black shadowed gold eyes sharpened on the moving curtains and the people behind them.

The magelights from above shine down on me, the dust particles in the air flowing around me falling snow. I had a little time to notice that the crowd was bigger than before as the music started. Slowly the piano entered as the theater turned silent and darkened with only me in the light. Opening my mouth, I let the sound out.

"Remembrance" (feat. Fleurie) // Produced by Tommee Profitt

_Sure, as stone on mountain top_

_True as bird in sky_

_You're the needle pointing North_

_When I'm lost in the fight_

_So, if you call in the night_

_If you cry, cry_

_If you call my name_

_I will fly_

_Fly to your side_

_Cause you're the place I need to find_

_To remember the light_

I was in the middle of the song as my eyes were drawn to an area on the side of the front of the audience. They widened before I could catch myself, thankfully my voice didn't waver or wobble as I sang but my eyes never let the figure rest in their seat.

There in red velvet seats in the theater was Jeacon. My widened gold-green eyes met his amused ambers. Even from our distances, I could see the half-covered smirk that was slightly hidden from the hand he rested on the side of his face. Jeacon was casually leaning back as he watched me, dressed in a formal and fancy attire that I can’t see quite well but I see the quality. 

I continue singing, heart picking up a pace as contentment and joy pooled within me. He never came to one of my shows before. 

_Like a page with a golden word_

_Puts my heart to the test_

_I'm a weary traveler_

_You're my heavenly rest_

_So, if you call in the night_

_If you cry, cry_

_If you call my name_

_I will fly_

_Fly to your side_

_Cause you're the place I need to find_

_To remember the light_

_To remember_

_To remember_

_To remember_

_Cause you're the place I need to find_

_To remember the light_

(END)

The song ends and I curtsy as the crowd clap and the curtain closes. I didn’t even try to hide the smile on my lips as I watched the light disappear. 

I went right back to my vanity after my performance, thanking the people who congratulated me, and now sat heavily on my seat as the exhaustion of two performances, a night of magic training, and hours of studying is catching up to me. 

The second I laid my head back that stage manager called out to me again. I had to put some effort into not sighing for him as I leaned back up and turned to the waiting man. “Yes?” I answered tiredly.

He knew that I was not in the mood and hurried with his message, “There’s a man who was in the audience named Jeacon who wishes to see you. Should we let him in?”

My mood shot up at that, “Yes please.” The manager nodded and went to guide Jeacon to me. A short while later, Jeacon appeared behind me as I removed the little makeup I had on in the mirror. And I was right about him dressing fancier as he wore an almost three-piece suit-like attire made of rich ebony and stone color fabric. 

But the best thing I noticed about him was how happy he looked. It’s unnoticeable to people who don't know him quite well and I probably only noticed because I live with him. But it’s there. His harsh feature was loosened, the showing of his crow’s feet softened, curly salt and pepper lose and unstyled, and the smile that was on his lips came more naturally. He looked happy, unburden for the first time I met him.

“Well, don’t you look quite dashing?” I joked as I leaned back on my chair, watching him in the reflection in the mirror, and smiled wide on my lips as I overjoyed him being here. “And it’s not like I’m unhappy for you to be here, but why are you here?” 

Jeacon raised an eyebrow at me as he crossed his arms at his chest, “I can’t watch my apprentice perform?” 

I raised one back to him, “You never did before.” I’m not saying this of bitterness but of jokingly banter and he knew that as we both shared a smile together. 

Jeacon stepped forward as he told me, “Which is something I’m going to rectify starting now.” And he uncrossed his arms, holding one hand out to me as a vortex of purple and blue magic sphere in it. I turned in my seat to see a slightly larger than a hand brown box appears in his palm. “Also, to give you this. Happy 21st birthday Aaliyah.”

I froze at that, mind going at rapid speed to understand what he just said. 

Today is my birthday? What’s today? I think about today's date and remember it’s Morndas, the 12th of the First Seed, 4E201. In earth terms, March 12. Today’s my birthday. I have been in this year for a full year now. Wow.

Jeacon chuckled in his slightly raspy voice, still holding the box out to me, “You forget didn’t you?”

“Yes.” I breathe, still shocked that today's my birthday and how long I was here. But shot up to ask him, “But how did you know the date?” 

He laid the box gently in my slightly shaky hands, which I hold like it was the world's most precious treasure.

“Remember a while back when we were training, and you started that game of asking about random facts about each other?” 

I looked at him, my eyes beginning to water, almost choking with my words, “That was five months ago.” 

“So, of course, I would remember that.” He told me, huffing a little, “I’m not that old.”

That drew a sobbing laugh from me as I opened the box, tugging up the cover that protected the gift. Resting snuggly into a blue velvet cushion was an old fashion pure silver pocket watch?

“A pocket watches?” I asked as I pulled it from its case, a long silver chain unraveling as I lifted it up. 

Jeacon shook his head, “No, a compass. Now open it.” 

I did as he said, pressing the small, rippled button on the top of the smooth circle and watched as the polished cover shot up and emerged something I never saw before. 

Where the spinning needle and the cardinal direction should be was an almost hologram image. The background was a warm brown-black with white lines that actually projected above the screen that I’m pretty sure outlined the room we’re in as I see two main flicking dots standing still many others walking around us. 

“Jeacon, what is this?” I asked awed as I turned the compass to the side to see that it is actually a holographic projection. 

“It’s a compass magical enchanted with the spell clairvoyance.” He explained as he pointed to the outline and dots on the screen, “It can lead you to whatever your destination maybe when you have one and can show you the surrounding area when desired. Now, think of a place you want to go.” 

_A place to go to. _I thought about it and decided to go back home. Once that thought was in mind the map on the compass changed. The cardinal appeared on the sides as the map focused on the dot that represented me as a pale and fading yellow-gold path out the room. 

Wow, I thought as I turned in my chair, watching the map turning to match my directions. I have my storage bag and now a map marker. There has to be a god helping me for me to get both of these things. 

It’s a very useful thing to have in this world but the fact that made me the happiest about it was that this was a gift. 

“Do you like it?’ Jeacon asked, his light tone now holding a ting of worry in it. I looked away from the compass, realizing that I was taking a while to respond. But I turned to him and beamed at him, “Of course!” 

I got out of my chair, placing the compass on my vanity as I walked to him. My dress trailed behind me as I wrapped my arms around his stomach, feeling him lock up but continue to hold and squeeze him to show my appreciation. “Thank you so much Jeacon.” For this and for so much more. 

My head rested on his chest as I felt him unfreeze and hesitantly wrap his arms around me, embrace me tenderly, and whisper to me, “You’re welcome, my dear.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The sound of gentle humming and the soft scraping on glass filled the otherwise quiet room. Peering up from my book, I watched Lily, who was humming a song, paint her latest piece for her new art gallery in a few weeks. It was a painting of a foggy dawn of Solitude, the scene of the floating city and palace that I saw with Jeacon before, I guess it's a site everyone living in the city saw. It was made of soft greys that gracefully turned into white of the fog as the sharp contrast of the navy sky and gleaming ocean blues of the water below the land. It was so mysterious and enchanting.

Looking away from her working, I gazed around the empty yellowing room that turned more gold every second as the night soon came. Lily and I were in an art room at the college spending a quiet moment together as anybody else left. I was reading a book about dead bards as she worked. 

Smiling at her even though she couldn’t see it, I was once again amazed by her talent at painting. She always manages to strike such emotions from her painting and apply such detail to them. 

A heavy sigh from Lily snapped me out of my thoughts as she dropped her brush into the paint pallet. “What’s wrong?” 

She leaned back on her chair, examining the art as she huffed, “I can’t get the tower right.” Lily rubbed a hand on her cheek in annoyance, “And I have to get this done by tomorrow as I have another art gallery that I’m doing with another artist. As well as helping my mother with my brother return home.” Her tone grew louder and louder as she listed off all the things she needed to do before settling down with another sigh, “Luckily, I’m allowed a long curfew so work on this. But there is so much to do.” 

My brow narrowed at one of her statements, “You have a brother?” This is the first time I heard anything about him. I closed my books, laying it on a table to the side as I turned to her. Lily nodded as she turned in her seat to face me, taking my hands in hers without a second thought. My lips went up at that as her softer hands squeezed mines. 

“Yes, his name is Alder. Alder MeadowAsh.” She answered as she grinned at me, “I did tell you my family love names connected with plants and nature.” 

I played with her fingers slightly as I said, “I never heard about him before.” 

She played along with me as she hummed with a down casted tone, “I don’t talk about him much as he has been away for the last two years, almost three, studying at the empire capital as he prepares to take over the family as the firstborn.”

I hummed in understanding, watching our hands shortly before looking up to her, “What was he like? If you don’t mind me asking.” I feel like this is a touchy subject due to her sudden mood.

Lilt stopped her hands, pressing her lips together. Oh no, a bad relationship then. But her face loosened up after a few moments and told me slowly, “He’s . . incredibly smart and very business-savvy. A trait my father adored. He’s also very charming and confident in a way that makes everyone love him and is caring to the people he meets.” 

Lily stopped, opening, and closing her mouth as she tried to gather her thoughts. I can just hear the ‘but’ coming. 

I held her hands tighter as I told her, “You don’t have to do it now, I think I understated.” 

Lily shook her head wildly, “No! It is not bad, we’re not bad-! But-” She cuts off with a sigh as she looks up to the ceiling. A few moments later with a loud huff, she looked back at me and went on to say, “Me and him used to have a remarkably close relationship. We did everything together to the point people thought we were twins, regardless of the fact that he’s four years older than me.” She paused, gaze trailing downwards now, “But then he grew cold me, distant. Pushing me away every time I was near him.” Her eyes were too lowered for me to see them, but I was sure that tears were in them.

“Any reason why he would do that?” I gently asked. She shook her head, breathing in shakily, “None and when I ask my parents about it, they simply tell me that he’s just growing older and don’t want to be around his sister all the time anymore. Understandable but to leave to attend a school without a word when he was 14 and another when he was 20, was too sudden.” Lily sighed again and looked back to her painting, “I need to finish this.”

“And you will,” I reassured her, leaning forward to wrap an arm around her, pulling her back so she was leaning on me. She leaned back on me, hands coming to rest above mine as she placed her head on my shoulder as she looked up to the ceiling as she sank into my embrace. “But first you need to take a break, you’re stressing yourself more than necessary.” 

She sighed again, this time lighter than before, “Okay, I will.” 

We held our soft embrace with silence, just relaxing and savoring the tender moment until Lily asked me, “Hey Aaliyah?” 

I hummed in response, eye drifting close as she went on to say, “Will you come to my art gallery tomorrow?” 

I peeked my eyes open to see that she was closed as her head was tilted all the way up, a gentle smile on her lips. I closed my eyes again and nuzzled my head to hers, drawing out an affectionate and contagious laugh as I told her, “Of course.”

____________________________________________________________________________

_I have to drop this class, _I thought as I sketched a new design for a necklace but soon gave up as I couldn't get the shape of the pendant right. 

Dropping the pen on the table, letting it run across until it bumps into the other colored charcoal pens. Leaning back on my chair, I half-watched Seliana, who was sitting beside me working on her beautiful design but soon looked away, zoning out as my mind wondered.

I really need to drop this class. Yes, I had a great idea of learning to make rocks into jewels with magic so I can make them into jewelry. But I soon found out that I hate the process of making the actual jewelry. I can still do that, but just sell the gems for money if I need to. 

Plus, if I didn’t have this class I would have so much more time to work on my magic and other skills. I told myself that I will only do things that I love and enjoy and not stick to things I don’t. 

As I was wondering if they will let me drop this class, Seliana called out to me from where she was formerly focused viciously on her work. “Aaliyah?”

Turning to her, “Humm~?” I was stunned for a second as I gazed at her face, once filled with mirth with a grin always on her lips, was dead set and piercing as she peered into my eyes with a blank look. 

Oh.

Sel, no Seliana went on to say in a low tone so no one could hear, but loud enough and clear for me to hear the heavy intent in her accented voice, “I’m happy that you and Lily are together now. She deserves to be happy after all that happened to her when she was younger.” 

_What? _I thought but couldn’t comment as she continued without pause, never breaking our eye connection and I swear that I saw her eyes turn as gold as her jewelry she wore, “Lily isn’t just my dear friend, but a sister to me. I was there through it all and I will continue doing so. I just want you to know that. Okay?” She added with the tilt of her head, gaze still heavy. 

I held onto her with a small smile as I nodded, “Crystal.” And we both turned back to our work, Seliana already back to work with the hurried movement of her pen and me just fiddling with one in my hands. 

I understood everything she said in that statement, both that was said and unsaid. _I make Lily happy and I’ll continue doing so. And if I hunt, Sel will- _

I leaned on my left arm, my hand coming up to cover my mouth as a tiny smirk raised to my face as I thought of her last hidden words. 

_I will kill you if you hurt her. _

How cute. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_Another night, another stroll._ I thought as I was calmly walking the mostly deserted streets of Solitude when a person called out to me, “Aaliyah!”

Turning, I see it was Sindel, who I haven’t seen that much of lately coming towards me. He was dressed in a plain loose white tunic that held puffed out sleeves and black pants with a dagger on his waist, autumn red hair longer than his buzz cut style before with his slightly pointed ears still in view. He speed-walked to me and opened his arms out to me, “Hello my dear, it’s been a while.” 

An ear to ear smile bloomed on my face as he walked towards me and I happily rushed into his hug, squeezed back twice as hard as he did as his long arms wrapped around me. We both laughed joyfully as we hugged and as we separated. I asked him, “Where have you been, Sin?” I haven’t seen you at all on campus.”

I held onto his arms as he held them up, my gold and emerald eyes locking worriedly into his lovely aqua eyes. Man, I love that color, especially with that red hair. 

Sindel saw that he was admiring his features again, something that I something do, and laughed as he dropped on his arms and locked the other to his side as we began walking side by side down the street. “Admiring my eyes and hair again?”

“Yes.” I said unashamedly, “There are two of my favorite colors and I know someone with them before.” 

“Who?'' He asked, pulling me around a corner, directed us to the market area of the city I realized.

I waved it off, “Just a childhood friend that I lost contact with.” _Technically speaking Gaara from Naruto is from my childhood. _Dodging others walking townspeople, I asked him, “Anyway Sin, how have you been? It's been so long since we last met.” _Two months now that I think about it. _

Sindel grew silent after that and I looked over to him, I saw that he had his lips pressed together and tilted to the right as he was lost in thought. He continued looking ahead for a few moments in silence but eventually spoke, “There was a family issue that needed my attention.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” I told him and meant it as I had to deal with that in the past and knows whatever it was, it’s never a pretty matter, “Anything I can do to help?”

He shook his head, his growing crimson hair moving with him as it reflected under the moonlight, “No, it’s fine but thanks for asking.” We continue walking a while, strolling lazily past people going on dates and inns for mead, just enjoying the moment. But as we reared around where the places of dining were, the smell of sauced meats and vegetables streaming in the air, Sindel asked me, “But there is one thing you can do, Liyah.” 

“And that is?” I asked, turning my head to him. 

Sindel looked onward, “If you had a huge family and there is a dispute that is causing everyone to take aside. What would you do?”

Humming at the question, I don’t know what to think. “How bad was the dispute? Was it like someone stealing money from someone or there was a secret affair?” 

He sighed, gaze lowering momentarily before going back up, “Worst. They’re willing to kill over this.”

I flinched at that, _that’s Skyrim for you. _

What a sucky position to be in and to the point where the family is ready to kill each other or other people. What would I even do in that situation? 

Picking sides will make everything more divided and worse. But at the same time not choosing a side is picking one. Also, If you pick a side and win, then the other side will lose and be bitter about it. That can lead to even more fights and revenge. I had some friends in high school do some very petty and awful things to some people they hated for something they did. So, honestly, I think the best way to find a middle ground.

“Find something to make a truce or middle ground.” I told him, causing his brows to narrow as he turned his gaze to me, “Like what?” 

It was only then that I realized just how tired he looked. His shoulders formerly square and back were hanging forward, handsome mer face seen aged, and the aqua in his eyes was dimming to the bottom sea. I looked away and explained what I thought, “I don’t know what, but I know that picking a side means there will always be a winner and a loser. The winner will be proud and believe that they’re superior and the loser will be bitter, which can and most likely lead to hatred. Things you don’t want.” I paused to breathe for a moment and let what I said sink in before continuing, “But if I found something that can make them see that fighting is getting nowhere, to show that no one was winning. Then you can make a compromise or a truce with rules for them to stop.” 

Shrugging, I finished my small speech, “Well, that is what I would try first if it’s really that bad.” 

And in an almost whispering hollow tone, Sindel questioned, “But what if they did something that can’t be forgiven?” 

And in the same tone, I answered, “I don’t know then.” 

We both went quiet after that, continuing to walk in a mindless direction as our minds went to two different paths. 

That is what I would have done if things got so bad. Yes, it may lead to broken friendships and love but it’s better than being dead. 

Eventually, out of nowhere, Sindel said, “Okay.”

Looking towards him in question, wanting to hear his epiphany but he just smirked impishly at me, the glow of the sea back in his eyes, and asked me, “Wanna get some food?”

He obviously didn’t want to speak about the topic anymore, so I just told him with a small grin as well, “Sure.”

____________________________________________________________________________

POV ???

Loud chatter filled with hearty laughs mixed with mead, the shuffling and shattering of pots, the boom of instruments soaked in sweat as the musicians played under the warm lighting of the candles and fires filled the air all around me. 

I sat in the back of the tavern nursing a cup of cold mead in hand, not in the mood to deal with drunk patrons or to even steal from them. Looking down at the half-empty mug that I filled up twice now, I try to ease my mind of what happened a few hours ago. But it couldn’t as the memory burned right back in my mind.

A fierce sneer rose to my mouth and if anyone looked back at me, they would see my teeth bared like the beasts my ancestors hunted down. The image of Eva, ever-lovely with her sunflower hair, body pressed against that man’s body as they study the map layout of the castle. 

Him, our dear and wonderful leader, with the woman I loved.

_And he knows that and still-_

My hand tightened on the mug until the sound and feel of splintering wood under my fingertips alerted me of what I was doing. Sighing, I took another heavy drink from the cup before slamming it on the table. 

A second sound of a cup hitting the table followed after, causing me to dart my eyes, body locking up to attack and defend, to the person who dared approach me. 

But the locking of my body loosens as my eyes trailed up to a familiar figure, but I still held onto the tension just in case as anything could happen with him.

My eyes followed the muscular arm to the huge build mass of his body. He was dressed in all black, a color that most wear in this part of the city, that had rolled up sleeves that showcased all his skin. Or should I say scars as I don’t think there was a part of his body other than his face not covered with them. Straight and uneven lines, black and faded scorchers, lumpy skin that had pieces tore out.

Reaching the face, it was surprisingly flawless compared to the rest of his body but still common. A strong jaw, straight nose of warm ivory with black hair that cut far too close to the head for my liking. And his eyes were the only thing not so common Despite the fact that they are muddy brown. But sometimes in fights and in different lighting, I think the Nord had so Dunmer blood in him as the muddy brown became mixed in blood red.

Overall, he had a face that was decent, but a forgettable one though. If you walked past him five times and had to describe him, you wouldn’t even remember there was a person there. A perfect thing for a job like ours.

He smirked at me from where he towered over me with his massive height, knowing and gleeful that he got the drop on me as he began to pull out the chair across from me, “You’re slipping Fang. I wasn’t even trying.”

His voice was one I can’t describe despite my skills of reading people, understanding them. It's so bland and gives nothing up. No-slip of the tongue, slurred words, or accents. Just words.

He sat down heavily and leaned against his bulky arms as he peered at me in amusement. The dim lights provided from a swing candle chandelier above made his feature dark and shadowed.

My teeth grinded in my mouth, the rubbing and chipping feeling as bone touched bone only amplified my anger as I barked at him, “What do you want, Regis?! Or are you just here to bother me?” 

“Wo~wo~” Regis pleaded as he waved for me to calm down, eyebrows squinting together with a slight frown to show that he was my ‘friend’. “Just here to check on you. It’s never a pretty sight to see your girl snuggling up to another man.” Mud met with blood in the rain, “Again.” He added.

“Fuck you, Regis!” I cussed at him, hands slamming on the table, causing a few people to look back but quickly away as they saw who was causing the noise. I moved to get up and leave but couldn't as the mud completely become a pool of blood and something deeper.

“Calm down Fang.” The playfulness in Regis’s voice was gone as he leaned back on his chair, staring me down. “And sit down.”

It was a command and as much as I don’t want to listen to him, you don’t say no to Regis. Otherwise, be met with a steep consequence. 

I slammed back down in my chair, staring deadly at the man across from me, who was smirking once again with glee at my anger. Regis ran a finger around the right of his untouched cup, looking at me, studying me for a while with a word.

_What does he want?_

Opening my mouth to ask him but was cut off as he asked a single question that turned my locked and ready body into rust and decaying steel. He calmly asked, “Do you like our leader, Fang?”

Every part of me stopped and moved at the same time as if I was in a coma or dream, moving and present but still absent and void. The steaming anger I felt before dropping to frozen below. 

_Why is he asking this? Especially at this time when the job of our lives is right around the corner. He knows what this sounds like. _

I didn’t answer, instead locking down and replied with the same detachedness and tranquility as him, “He’s our leader.”

Regia continued running his finger on his cup, head tilting to the side as he studied me more, his expression just like his face, common and unreadable, forgettable. “I asked. Do. You. Like. Him?” 

He spoke each word slowly with each emphasized words taking the accents of a different race. Nordic, Imperial, Dunmer, Redguard. If I was a weak fool like some of the people in this place, I would be trembling in my seat at the man that sat before me. 

I know why he’s doing this, asking a question he already knows the answer to. 

“What do you want Regis?” I asked, being upfront. 

Regis sat up from his slouching position, shoulders backing and laying up, and he told me the damning words that could ruin us all, “I want to get rid of a tyrant named Dante.”

____________________________________________________________________________

_Turdas, the 24th of Rain’s Hand_

_Dear Journal,_

_Never have I thought my life would turn out the way it is now. If someone would have told me that I would become a popular theater singer in a world of magic and dragons, I would think they were on drugs._

_But here I am. In Skyrim, apprentice to a master mage, a student at the bard college, a rising star of the Solitude Theater, and friends with some of the best people. And the lover of a kind and amazing noble lady._

_I’m not exactly sure how I rounded up here, how I deserve this compared to other people back on earth. But I’m thankful for what I have. I may have lost my birth family, but I have amazing people surround me now. I have everything a person would want to. Money, fame, looks, connections, power._

_But I’m most thankful for all the people that surround me in this new and crazy world, and I don’t know what I would do with them._

_(Next pages of the journal are charcoal portrait sketches of Jeacon, Lily, Sel, Kara, and Sindel)_

____________________________________________________________________________

Walking down the long halls of the house, peeking into the room as I passed, trying to find Jeacon. Sighing, I stopped and just tilted my head up and shouted, “Jeacon are you here?!”

Waiting for a response, I was met with complete silence. Sighing again, I begin walking up to the third floor to my bedroom. 

I was trying to find him because I had a question about creating frost and lightning rune, something he started to teach me yesterday. In the games, you just place them on the ground and let them do their thing, but here there are some much more steps. So, we haven’t started to use the spells but instead are working on the language first.

Yes, the language of magic. The purest and concentrated form of magic other than the veins within everyone's body. To write and use the language of the essence of the elements. It sounded fun and interesting, which was to me when I started studying the language. But exceedingly difficult as even the slight mistake on the runes can cause an explosion. I think it as like writing kanji but with a bomb on the brush if the ink splatter too much or you go too far with the line of letter.

But Jeacon was nowhere in sight when I had a question about it. But now that I think about it he’s been disappearing a lot lately. After the performance he attended a month and a half ago, he was very present and here, but soon changed as he began researching into something. When I asked about it, he told me to focus on my studies instead. 

Entering the third floor and heading to my room, I paused at my door as I saw something odd in the corner of my eye. Turning, I see it was Jeacon’s room, his door wide open. 

Not an odd thing to most people, but it’s extremely out of place for anyone that knows the man. 

“Jeacon?” I called out, walking toward the door. Maybe he was here and was too focused on his work. 

No answer came as I crept closer to his open door and looked into the room for the first time since living here.

It was the same layout as mines. The huge and majestic pillared bed with heavy furs resting on them, a fireplace cold and in cinders, and a long desk and mini-library of bookshelves behind it. The light in the room was dim as the fireplace was out but there was a little light being provided by the towers of candles burning on the desk and the moonlight coming from the windows. The only thing different was the color scheme where mine is purples, greens, and creams, his was blues, silvers, and blacks. 

Entering the doorway, I see another thing different than my room. He was in an utter mess.

Opened and closed books littering the bed and desks, loose paper with black scribbles, and ink blotches were on the ground and desk as well. The bed was unmade and wrinkled, the sitting chairs crooked and not in their place near the fire. 

Stepping over a stack of papers, I faltered to ask, “Jeacon? Jeacon are you here?” Looking toward the door leading to his bathroom, it was open and dark, empty. No answer.

Toeing around all the mess on the floor, I went to the center of the room and became more and more amazed at the mess. I never thought he would allow his room to become like this, even his little cabin in Riverwood didn’t look like this. 

_Whatever he was researching must have been very important, _I thought as I walked to the desk but stopped before I reached it. I should leave, I have no place looking through his things but I’m very curious about what he was studying. And who knows, with my secret knowledge of this world I can help him.

So, after justifying my next actions, I went to his desk that was even more cluttered than the floor and bed with books, papers, and ink stains on the hardwood. Peering at some of the papers I found that the words were either scribbled out or unreadable in a different, fast-paced language and writing. 

Moving to the large pile of books and picking one from the top, _The Demons Within me. _

_An odd thing to read,_ I thought as I looked it over before putting it down and grabbing the next book. It reads, _Daedra Commandments and Higher Beings. _

_What? _Seeing a trend, I grabbed the next book and the next and the next. _The Daedre’s Will, Connection of Living Sacrifices, The Great Fallens, Cults of the Abyss. _

All the topics. 

Leaving the desk and going to the floor where more books laid open, they all were the same. All connected to the daedra and daedric. 

Putting the books down and taking a step back, I looked over the darkroom. Why is he looking into the daedres so much? He doesn't worship one of them, does he? I mean it’s fine if it's Azura or something, but daedres like Molag Gal are a no go.

And that one book, _Connection of Living Sacrifices. _I looked back to where I found on the desk, where it was still laid, and made me feel a different way, a sinking feeling boiling in my stomach. There were more books talking about sacrifices that I found here.

I took a staggering step back before twirling on my heel and went out of the room, leaving everything I found in fear of getting caught when he comes back. 

That night I lay in my bed, hoping what I saw was not what I thought it was. What I hoped for wasn’t leading into something into the darkness. 

____________________________________________________________________________

POV: ???

_What do I do? What can I do? _

I thought as I sat in my unlit room, the fire no longer burning as I didn’t want to draw attention from the maids. 

The harsh cold scorched against my skin as the fresh and sensitive injuries met with the air. Sitting on the stuffed velvet chair near the glass balcony doors did not help my pain in the slightest but it did distract me from the thoughts that threaten to overtake my mind. 

Biting my lips, the feeling of my teeth digging into the abused flesh and I didn’t flinch as I felt my teeth pierce into the skin. The taste of metallic enter my taste buds and the feel of a stream of blood running down my chin to my blue laced nightgown.

I was used to the pain now, the pain that I will have to hide the next day like I always do, like I have to. 

_But I don’t want to._

Tears began to pool my eyes, my hardened and unmovable appearance slipping bit by bit as my jaw loosens and my shoulder starting to shake. My cage emotions emerge from the people I was forced to stove and lock them into. 

_I can’t, I-_

Covering my opening mouth as I try to silence the choking sobbing leaving them as I hunched over, hair flowing down around me in a disarrayed mess as I cried silently into my lap, my entire body shaking with each cry. _It hurts, everything hurts. _

My entire body shook as the pain I forced back came out. Tears mixed with blood soak and stained my hands and clothes. _I just want it to stop_, I prayed. 

But I know what I wished for would never come to be as he will never let me go until he is done with me. I have to be the perfect daughter as I was not the perfect son he wanted, the heir he needed. 

Perfect appearance, perfect posture, perfect lady skills, perfect everything. A perfect doll meant to give birth to the children of whoever the man is he decides to marry me off to. 

_Sell me off._

But I’m not perfect anymore, the Silver Siren is. 

IN the matter of a few months she topped whatever position and holding I had. Best looks, talents, intelligence, personality. Number one of the schools and theater despite not being in the same sector as me. She beat me without even noticing it. And she deserves it as from what I saw is a lovely girl slowly turning into the woman she wanted to be. Powerful too if the rumors of her studying magic are true. 

I’m happy for her truly. But my father seemed to disagree as he was extra intentful in his ‘punishments’ today. 

His perfectly bred daughter is getting beaten in fame and looks by an unknown commoner. Unacceptable.

It was already bad enough that I wasn’t born a son, male. But for the perfect lady of Solitude beside my mother and the high queen, to be second is unthinkable and unacceptable. 

Usually, his punishments are fast and quick, as if he was too scared to be seen in such a position, to be lowered enough to have to do it. But today his punishments went on for hours, drawing out as mother watched from her plump chair, drinking tea with a delicate hand resting on her bulging stomach. The stomach that is said to be housed by my brother, the true heir of the family. 

Smothering my pain, I forced my crying to lessen as I tried to compose myself. Sniffing my nose and squaring my shoulders, I rose from my down casted position and rested my tear and blood-stained head on the back of my chair. I allowed the moonlight to soak up my pain and grief from the glass windows as my eyes close shut.

_This can’t go on; I can’t handle this anymore. I need help, someone help me._

Unnoticed by me, the double doors leading to my balcony opened wordlessly, but I was soon alerted as the chill of the night air grew more intense for some reason. Opening my eyes, I was met with the shocking and sudden appearance of a fully cloaked and hooded person with a black mask that only had small upside-down crescent circles for eyes. _Almost like he was smiling at me._

Shooting back in my chair and going to scream for guards, mouth open for the orders when the man commanded, “Stop.” 

And for some reason, I listened. However, my heart still boomed in my chest as I leaned heavily back in my chair, my fingers gripping the chair armrest for life.

Peeking at the door in the corner of my eye as I stared at the tall and impending intruder, a chilling crawling down my back from the cold and fear. 

I would never make it as the size of the man would be able to stop me in a half of a step. So, the only thing I can do is act like a lady. Accommodating but scrutinizing. But it probably won't have a lot of effects as I was in my nightgown with injuries on my arms as blood and tears rain down my face.

Mustering up whatever courage I have and the skills I learned from my lordly father, I questioned the man, “How are you? And what do you want?” It took everything within me to stop my voice from wobbling.

The cloaked man tilted his head, studying me. Was it in question or just amusement? I couldn’t see his eyes despite him only being a few feet away from me and him looking down at me from his height. They were black abysses.

“I believe my dear,” He spoke with a deep draw filled voice with nonchalant ease in an accent I never heard before like this was a normal thing to him. To enter a maiden's room at the dead of night. But I did notice that he spoke with the confidence that my father only hoped to achieve. He is so sure of himself, so in control. “You want something do you not?”

I hold completely still, not giving an inch to this man, “Oh, I want something?” I wasn’t called the Red Rose of Solitude for nothing. I was born for the high courts and their machinations.

He chuckled, more amused than before, “Don’t play naive girl, it only demonstrates that you are the failure that your father always sees.”

I smiled prettily at him, used to the harsh words and treatment. He continued, “But that can change.” _What? I don't believe him a second but anything to keep him talking, from harming me._

“How?” _Keep talking._

“Simply by getting rid of the thing that is causing this.” He stated, still moving like a statue, “By getting rid of Aaliyah.” 

My hand shook as I grip the armrest hard, nails digging into the fabric. _I don’t want to harm her or anyone! How does he know all of this!_

My temper finally slips as I stood from my chair, “No! I would never!” I hope my scream would alert someone while he is still distracted by me.

The man chuckled again, voice talking a deeper tone as he peered down at me, allowing me a glimpse of gleaming gold, “Yes, **_you will_**.”

** _Yes, you will. _ **

** _Yes, you will. _ **

** _Will. _ **

** _My Will. _ **

_Yes, I will._

Those words echoed in my heart, mind, soul. He’s right, of course he’s right. Aaliyah must go and all my problems will be solved. But how?

Biting my lips in thought before getting the idea, turning to the man, I asked, “Do you know how to get rid of her?” 

He seemed pleased as he told me, “Of course my dear, and the best way to do that is to get rid of everything she cares about first.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Shooting upwards in bed, I grasped at my throat, trying to slow my pacing breathing. _Something is off_, I thought as I breathed in and out over and over, looking wide-eyed around my dimly lit room. 

Removing my hand, I blinked wildly to shake off the dreams that clasp onto my tightly. My pointed ears picked up the sound of rain as it crashed onto the house roof and windows. Looking around again, I see the fire is now gone with its only leaving cinders in its wake.

Peering at everything else, the desk, the vanity, and the door to the bathroom, to see if anything was wrong. After a few moments I decided it was fine but something in my body, heart maybe, told me otherwise. 

Throwing the covers off me and leaping off my huge bed, I didn’t flinch as my bare feet met with frozen floors. If anything, they leveled me and drawn me out of my dazed state. 

_Intruders maybe? No, the wards are still strong._

Opening my door, I peeked into the corners and looked into the hallway. Everything was silent except for the sound of the rain. Looking across, I see Jeacon’s door half-closed meaning he wasn’t in there. 

Waiting for a few moments, listening to the sounds, I decided to check the rest of the house. Going to the second floor, the library, offices, alchemy room, and the enchanting room was clear, so I moved to the first. 

It was quiet as well and very still. _It was probably just a night terror that spooked me, _I thought as I entered the living room and found nothing. Moving to the dining room and kitchen resulted in the same thing. Empty. 

I hate how I’m the type of a person if I hear or feel something off, I have to scan my entire house before I sit down otherwise I’ll be a paranoid mess. 

Walking into the greenroom patio, I wonder where Jeacon is if he’s not in his room. Boosting myself up on the sofa in the room, I peeked through the rained coated windows to the outside. It looked like no one was in the garden and peering downwards to where the training room entrance was, I saw no lit torches or magic crystals.

_Aaliyah, you’re just being paranoid now. _Sighing, I push myself up and walk back upstairs to my room. 

I was at my doorway when I stopped and peeked over my shoulder at Jeacon’s room. _He’s probably asleep or went out somewhere. _

But that feeling is still in my chest.

Turning back around and going to Jeacon's door, I laid a hand on the wood and began pushing it open while knocking with the other. “Jeacon?” I whispered as I crept into his room, poking my head in first before my body.

It was empty and cold with the only light coming from the widows stopping the room from being completely dark. “Jeacon?” 

He wasn’t here, so where is he? I walked into the room that is still somewhat a mess but far better than the last time I was here. The scattered books and papers were cleaned up into uneven piles and no longer on the bed and floor, although I can still see the residue of ink now stained onto the floors. 

The bed was made, the bathroom door closed, and all the book sleeves were filled now, most likely from the books that used to litter the floor. Even his cluttered desk was clean except for a single piece of paper that laid on top of it.

_Probably shouldn’t read it but it could be a note he left telling me where he went. _

Walking to it and picking it up, my entire being turned to stone as I read the brief message written on it.

_Dear Aaliyah, _

_By the time you read this, it should be late into the afternoon or early morning if you come looking for me for something. But you will not find me as I left Solitude near midnight and is mostly either across Skyrim now or out of it completely. There is something I must do, alone. And is too dangerous to bring you along. _

_But don’t worry, I shall be back before your next performance. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jeacon_

_Your master_

I lowered my hand that held the paper, biting my lips hard as I processed his words.

Looking back at his room, I see that he didn’t clean up but pack up. I know he is capable of taking care of himself, but I would like to hear it from him rather than from a letter that he was leaving. 

Reading the letter again, he left no clues or mentions of where or what was so important that he had to leave in the dead of night. 

Despite the feeling of gnawing into my stomach and chest, I will believe Jeacon and when he comes back I will be asking about this sudden trip of his. For now, I just go back to sleep, well at least try to.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter today and it's now time to end the arc.

_ Jeacon never came back,  _ I thought as I gazed upward at the sky. With my spot on a bench that was on the campus, I have the widest view of the blue sky with no buildings or trees blocking my vision.  _ It’s been a full month and he’s still gone.  _

“Worried?” A voice asked me from the left. Letting down to them, a smile bloomed to my face, overtaking the grimace that was once there. “Is it that obvious?”

“For me? Of course.” Lily responded as she took a close seat next to me, her hand instantly entangling in mines and giving me a tight squeeze. She peered into my eyes with her pearl eyes, her berry-colored hair lightly over them in her loose thick braid. “He will come back, Aaliyah. It takes a long time to travel across all of Skyrim and longer if he truly left for the other regions. Especially so during a war.”

All fair points.

Signing, I looked back up to the sky. Maybe I’m just overthinking this and he just needed to leave right away without the hustle of getting me ready for the trip. Not because he abandoned me. 

Getting rid of those trailing thoughts, I looked toward Lily with a smile, “Yeah, there's no reason to worry about him, he can take care of himself. Besides, the day is almost here where I met your parents and brother.”

Lily nodded her head excitedly, a bright smile wide on her face but that soon dulls as she said, “Yes, it is and I’m still not looking forward to that. . . . conversation.” That’s one way to put it lightly.

Bumping my shoulder into her’s, “As you said, don’t worry.” I told her coyly. She laughed as he pushed back, both of us giggling as we played fight, ignoring the stares from our fellow students. Lily and I have started to show that our friendship is more than that in public. We’re not doing full PDA, but more hand-holding, touching, some suggestive comments on my part that I really just do to make her blush. And I won’t be surprised if her family already knows about us and is just waiting for their chance to speak to us.

“Having fun ladies?” Sindel asked as he slumped into the bench next to me, causing Lily and I playing and giggles to die down as we turned to him. 

He looked better since the last time I saw him. More alert and collected than the tired and worrying man from before. It looks like my advice did help him a bit.

“Sindel, it's been so long.” Lily said to him as she leaned forward to see him, “I never see you on campus anymore.” 

“Yeah and that’s going to be even fewer as I’m leaving again.” Sindel leaned back on the bench, looking up to the sky as he crossed his hands behind his neck.

“That family issue has gotten worse?” I asked and he hummed, still gazing at the blue sky before shrugging, “Yes and no. Right now there’s a standstill and my father wants us to be there anyway. So, I’m leaving again, this time probably longer than before.”

Lily and I both nodded at that and didn’t say more as family issues are a delicate and personal matter. But we both wished him well and the teacher of the class called out, “Okay, everyone gather around. It’s time to go!”

Today’s class is different as we’re going on a field trip for oil painting class to visit the tomb of a famous printer of the past outside the city. Something I know Lily was happy about as she admires the printer.

We stood and walked to the group that was hopping into the wooden cart carriages. I turned before we reached them and gave Sindel a hug, which he gave back with equal strength as I whispered to him, “Don’t forget what I said. I’m here if you need help.”

“I know.” He said softly back, growing hair tickling my head, “And thank you.” 

I stepped aside so Lily and Sin could stay their goodbyes when something sliver caught the corner of my eye. Turning, I see it was Rhosyn walking down the street to college. She was stunning as ever dressed in a deep blue flowing dress that had a small train behind it and her ebony hair was in loose waves with a beautifully crafted silver circlet on the center of her forehead, the prismatic opal jewel shining in the morning light.

I always see Rhosyn around the college and theater and still have yet to speak to her. And that changed now. Opening my mouth as she was two feet away, “Morning, Lady Rhosyn.”

She didn’t stop or respond as she continued her strolling pace to the college, the only reaction I got from her that she heard me was her jade eyes meeting and following mines before focusing back in front of her as she passed by me.

Nevermind then.

Turning, I watched her enter the gates of the college and disappear from sight as she turned a corner. I felt two presence on either side appear to me, the one on the left taking my hand. 

“Well, that was rude.” Stated Lily, “And very unlike her.” 

“What do you expect?” said the presence on the right, Sindel. “Aaliyah did take her spot as the most famous at the college and theater.” 

“But-” Lily was about to go on to defend me but I stopped her as I didn't want this to start problems. “Guys, it’s fine. Really.” 

Gripping Lily’s hand and starting to walk back to the carriages, “Now we have to go. See you later Sin!” I shouted over my shoulder with a wave. I heard him say goodbye as well and Lily started following me. 

We hopped into the horse-drawn carriages, sitting side by side as the teacher in the front went over some facts about the trip. “Okay, today we’re visiting the tomb of Adeore, the great printer that once served in the court of the first high king and queen of Skyrim. The tomb is located 30 minutes outside the city off the road and somewhat into the woods.” Some of the students chatter and whisper about that, and asked the teacher about what if they get attacked by bandits or Stormcloaks.” 

Lily held my hand tighter at that and I gave her a reassuring squeeze back. The teacher calmed them by staying, “Everything will be alright as we will be escorted to the tomb but some soldiers that we are beating outside the gates. Now then, shall we go?” The teacher spoke to the carriage driver sitting next to him and with the click of his tongue we were going. 

The ride was easy and slow, and as the teacher said before the soldier met up with us when we left the walls of Solitude. Lily was turned in her seat, staring and chatting about everything she saw even though we leave the walls every week to visit the flower fields, still, I listened and responded back with a smile at her excitement. And with the gentle rocking of the carriage and the singing of the birds above, the ride went by quickly as the tomb came into view as we steered off-road into a dirt pathway. 

The dirt pathway turned into stone as the area around the tomb was an open and well-kept clearing with stone nordic pillars arching in front of the tomb. The driver took us to the left side of the stone path where the trees met with stone and one by one we hopped off the carriage. 

I moved to the side to get anyway from the crowd to look around. This is just like one of the many tombs scattered around Skyrim. The odd, hobbit-like building made into the land with the old dragon-like pillars towering over it. The only thing different about this one compared to the others was the stone clearing that should be dirt and bones.

“Come this way!” The teacher called and we all headed towards him as he opened the heavy double side round doors with a key. Lily and I walked in the back of the crowd as we strolled into the tomb and now I can see this is the tomb for a famous painter. 

Once through the thick doors, you were led down a long hallway with uneven ground as it dented into the ground. Hanging burning fire trays were mounted on the ceiling, proving light and warmth to the cold and formerly empty tomb. But the walls lining the hallways were the thing that made the owner of the tomb known.

It wasn’t just plain pasted walls or the dragon art that usually be in the Skyrim tombs but a painted mural. The paint was dried and crack, the formerly vibrant fade to time, but the art was still there. The art was a mix of things but it held a story in them. A ballroom with a woman in red dancing in the center, a flower garden like one I never saw before with a seemingly glowing water fountain, a man leaning on his throne as a person kneeling before him. It went on and on as we walked down the hall. The teacher went on to talk about facts about the painter as we went and Lily held onto it his every word, head moving back and forward to see everything. 

Finally, we had it down the long hallway where another heavy looking door waited, but this time no key was not needed as the teacher pushed open the door and went in, all of us following us. 

I had to hold my mouth close as it loosens at the sight of the actual tomb. The room was a wide and open circular room with a dome ceiling and vibrant shades of reds and blues tapestries hanging from the walls and ceiling. In the center of the room were the typical feasting long tables and benches that you see in the game with surprising well kept plates and cups on them. A huge fireplace/cooking area was to the right of that with the fire already going.

But what amazed me was the walls and ceiling themselves as just like in the halls, murals were painted in them but this time as the fire flicked in the room was stained glass in the art causing them to sparkle above us. 

The teacher told us to go look around and study the art. Lily pulled me to the wall mural to the left, already chatting about what kind of techniques Adeore must have used. 

I love art too, it's fun to do and something I always wanted to do even on earth. But my enjoyment was nowhere near the extent that Lily does, so I mostly listened and responded as I could to her. However, my mind still keeps slipping back to Jeacon.

I wouldn’t say I was bitter or furious with him, but I am somewhat annoyed that he didn’t even spare a minute to tell me in person that he was leaving. I mean, I was at the house at that time and only found out that he was gone because I had a bad feeling. What if I never looked in his room and thought he was missing for the next week or two. 

“Jeacon again?” Lily asked as she turned her head toward from where she was studying the art, a finger not so touching as she looked in detail at the murals.

“Yes,” I answered, crossing my arms against my chest, “I’m actually getting mad the more I think about him.”

She laid a hand on my arm, “then stop. Liyah, is he just as powerful as you say he is?”

“Moreso.”  _ And I haven’t even seen him go fully out. _

“Then he will be fine.” 

I uncrossed my arms, making Lily’s hand fall, “But he could at least tell me where he was going or tell me he was leaving instead of what a note.”  _ I would rather get a text message than a little note. _

What’s the point of having and training an apprentice if you're just going to leave them. 

Lily slowly walked along with the mural, examining it as she went to reassure, “Maybe it’s because you have so much here to do. I mean, you’re attending the college and performing at the theater as a member, maybe he didn’t want to pull you away from that?”

Sighing, once again she was right and I need to let this go, Jeacon will be fine and I will see him again. 

Lily saw my resignation and smirked as she knew she was right. I bumped my shoulder against hers with a laugh. The rest of the day was lighthearted with the talk of the art and the event her parents set up for her brother.  _ There’s the real thing I should be worried about.  _

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

POV: Lily MeadowAsh

“Thank you for coming.” Thanking the last of the people who attended my art gallery, I led them to the door with smiles and thanks. Shutting it after them, I sighed as I pushed the back of my head on the door, looking up to the ceiling of the room. 

Finally, I can breathe and relax. 

Don’t get me wrong, I love what I do. Painting, creating what I love and want to see the world and its people, hoping they can understand or feel what I feel. But this week, no month has been stressful. 

Pushing myself up, I walked to the back of the room where most of the artworks were hanging on the walls. I began pulling the curtains covers over them and blowing out the candles that lit the room, each one casting an ever-growing shadow as I walked by. 

Mother has been even more overbearing than before with her preparations and fussing with everything in sight, including me. 

_ Lily dear, fix your hair it's a mess. _

_ Lily, I order new dresses for you to wear. The ones you have will not do. _

_ Lily, I redecorated your room a tad bit. Alder hates that shade of green. _

_ Lily, I expected better of a lady of the MeadowAsh House. _

_ Lily. Lily. Lily.  _

She’s nitpicking everything about and the house, down to the color of the stone of the floor and my entire being, all without regarding my own feelings in the matter. And it took all of my training to not huff at the memory of her telling me to act like a lady of the house. Maybe I would in the past where our house was created but not now when it turned into people pleasers and-

I bit that thought before it formed into anything more and continued closing the art gallery, now in the middle of the room where half short walls stood in the center of the room, displaying my work. 

Father has been gone, preparing everything that my mother ordered and fixing up his gifts as well. So, I haven’t seen much of him in the past week, no past few weeks as he was most likely getting the company ready for Alder takeover. 

_ All for Alder.  _

Breaking away from the thoughts of my family, my attention turns to the last painting in the art exhibit and I could feel my cheeks stretch and warms as I gaze at the painting. It was the painting I did of Aaliyah that one day under the huge tree on campus. It was perfect, just like her.

Lightly, I grazed a finger over the silver-haired figure who was playing her lute. My body warmed and cooled at the same time as thought of her. Like a cold breeze on a warm summer day in our flower field. 

_ Our. _

I could feel myself begin smiling like a fool as I thought of the times we would stare up at the sky, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, surrounded by hundreds of flowers. 

Never have I thought I would find love like this in my life. I’m a noble lady from a house that would do anything to keep that title, destined to marry in an arranged marriage to keep that so. I expected a dull life with only my painting for comfort and the babies that I’m meant to push out. I was resigned to it as I grew up knowing that fact. But now I have Aaliyah, a stunning and kind elf with an awkwardness that made her even more charming. 

When I’m with her, I feel so different. Like I was drowning until she came, the heaviness that seemed to ingrained itself into my being seemingly disappeared when I’m near her. When I’m with her I feel so free, capable of doing anything and everything but at the same time protected as I know she will be there to help me. 

I have to admit that it caught my attention, but it was the surprising shyness but unrelenting determination and force from her that made me want more. To be more. And at times it feels like I am unworthy to be the person by her side as something tells me that she will be more than she is now and that scares me at times. Even though she acts somewhat timidly and does not want to be the center of attention, her mere presence seems to capture everyone’s attention. 

However, I can’t tell if it’s the skill, kindness, and looks that make people notice her or something animalistic and haunting that makes them pay attention. 

But I want to fight for this, I will fight for us.

I will fight the code that was branded on me since birth so we can be together both privately and publicly. Which is why I’m bringing Aaliyah to meet my family on Alder return, to show them that I mean this and stand behind us. I would say that everything will be fine but I know that would just be the optimist in me.

Covering up the last painting, I blew out the last fire remaining candles in the front of the room. Bending down to blow out the second to last candle in the very front, a few feet from the door I heard the sound of the door opening. 

Turning, I say, “Sorry but the art exhibit is clos-” My works died off in my throat as my eyes focused on the figure in front of me. 

It was a tall male from what his figure showed, covered in an all-black and a long cloak that allowed nothing else to be shown. His face that appeared from his low hanging hood was covered in a black smiling mask that only had small turned crescent circles for his eyes. But the openings were hollow and empty darkness, almost like l was staring into the void and I wonder if I looked longer would I be taken. 

Frozen in place, words choking in my throat, I watched the man.

_ I’m scared. _

My fingers clutch each other from behind my back, tightening more as the man tilted his head to the left like a curious cat. No, a stalking and watching sabercat, waiting for any movement of its prey like I read in books. And that prey was me, I realized as dread filled me.

Then the masked man spoke, voice so dull and nonchalant that even my vocabulary as an artist couldn’t go more in-depth to it, “You have a role to play, girl. And I know you will play it well.” He lifted his hand from his veil of darkness and consumed me whole.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be a longer chapter but I broke it off into two parts.

Someone pounded on the front door of the house causing me to raise my head from the book I was reading in the second-floor library. Turning my head and listening, I heard no more knocking and ease off my chair, placing the book on the table next to me before heading downstairs.

_ Who could it be? No one comes around here.  _

Entering the first floor and opening the front door, I peeked my head through to find no one there. Looking left to right and standing on my toes to see over the metal gate, I found no one. Peering up I see the sky was burning a bright orange and red as the sound of the city lessened to the navy quiet night. 

Turning around to go in, something stark white caught the corner of my eye. Looking down on the pouch, I see a small white note laying on the ground. Picking it up, it was a plain folded letter with the dark red wax seal with a dagger pointed down at a skull of a dragon head.  _ I don’t know any house with that symbol in Solitude. _

Leaning against the doorframe I opened the letter, and I was frozen as I read the simple sentence that was in the center of the letter. “ _ If you want your lover returned to you without harm, I suggest hurrying to the Tomb of Adeore.” _

Re-reading the letter one more time and three more times after that with each time the message sending pulses of dread through me. Biting my lips, I pulled my eyes from the note and looked over the gate, watching the people walking the streets to see if one of them was watching me.  _ This just has to be a sick joke right? A crazy fan that’s taking it too far. _

Creeping back inside the door, I closed the door and locked it behind me as I leaned against it, mind racing with thoughts and conclusions of what the letter means, what it meant. 

They obviously meant Lily. But she should be safe on the college campus or at her guarded family home. Everything should be fine, and this is just some sick fan joke or something. But when a bad thought gets inside my mind, it festers into extreme anxiety. And that feeling that I felt before when I found out the Jeacon left and I am learning to trust that feeling instead of fighting it. 

Finding the letter, feeling the oddly smooth texture that wasn’t common in this world, wasn’t developed yet, I decided that I could just check just in case. 

Going upstairs to my room, I hurried to get dressed. Trading my lounging clothes with a more active and just in case fighting gear. Tugging on my black leather hide pants with the matching slightly knee-high heeled boots and a grey tunic. Shoving my long hair into a shabby bun ponytail and grabbing my weapon harness that held my daggers, placing it on my waist as I speed-walked downstairs. 

_ I probably won’t need them,  _ I thought as I left the front door of the house and gate, heading to the college,  _ As everything will be fine. _ But the lingering weight on my heart said otherwise. 

Making it down the street to the college, I turned around a counter and was met with the sight of Sel and Kara standing and talking on the side of the street. I went to them, trying to make my face natural to not worry them or bring suspicion, and asked, “Hey, have you seen Lily?”

They both turned to me, Sel shook her head, “Not recently, but I know she was in the art gallery for her exhibit” Sel stopped and stared at me, cinnamon eyes scanned my face and from what she saw caused her eyes to narrow, “Is everything alright? You seem . . . shaken.” 

_ I am.  _ But didn’t say it out loud as it would worry them. So, instead, I shook my head with a slight rise of my lips, “I’m fine, just worried about the family event.”

Sel took the half-lie, nodding in understanding but Kara, of course Kara, didn’t as she stared me down with her jeweled eyes, her head tilt oh so slightly to the side as if asking me if I was going to tell the truth. 

I like Kara, I really do but sometimes I wish she didn’t see as much as she does. 

Waving them goodbye, I entered the college and headed straight to the art area. My bad feeling is growing as my walk turns into a speed walk then to a light jog. I waved and gave absent-minded hellos and ‘can’t talk’ to people who tried to stop me. 

_ Please be alright, please be alright.  _ I prayed inside my head as I saw the closed door of the art room. Picking up the pace, I opened the door briskly, my eyes adjusting quickly to the dark lighting of the room as I scanned around. 

The room was complete darkness as I carefully stepped into the room. The art hanging on the walls were covered up, the candles were blown out, the melted wax hardened already. The room was so silent and still, nothing moved or breathed in here, including me as my breath swallowed.

Walking deep in the room but walking straight as the only light provided in the room was coming from the door I came through. I looked around but saw nothing.  _ Lily must be at home as everything was placed away. There’s nothing to worry about.  _

But then I saw it. Placed in between where the displaying wall met with a cover painting was a letter, the same letter with the red dragon and dagger. My steps were sluggish and hollowing as I walked towards it, the sound of my heels echoing in the room. And with shaky and uneven hands, I removed the letter from where it was smashed in, causing the curtains to fall off the painting a little bit in the process. 

Ripping the letter open the mocking words on the paper taunted me.  _ “I would hurry Lamb.” _

Biting my lip harder, jaw clenching as I felt a pulse of a vein in my head throb.  _ Fuck, fuck. She was taken. But by whom? I have no enemies. _

I-I feel like I was drowning. A pressure was surrounding my heart as it tried to pull me in. My eyes darted from left to right, unable to focus on one thing and I’m sure if anyone looked into them they would find them dilated. 

Looking up, I see that the half-covered painting was the one Lily painted of me under the tree as I played the lute. I remember how embarrassed and shocked Lily was when I found the painting she secretly made of me. I remember the contentment I felt when I stayed with her to paint as I read. I remember the joy I felt when we kissed for the first time in the flower field. But those fond memories sullied as I thought of the situation, however that changed as I thought about myself. 

Before I would have broken down, cried, and waited for someone to help me. Unable to defend myself and others when it counted and hated myself for being weak. But now I’m strong and able to fight back for myself and others. I trained, killed, bled to become better, to become powerful and I won’t let myself be pushed back into that sad little girl from before.

The shaking of my hand stopped as I squeezed the letter in my hand, jaw clenching as I turned and rushed out the door, body moving almost automatically. I would look normal to anyone watching me, like I was a person slightly hurrying to their destination, but inside I was boiling. 

_ Should I alert the guards, ask for help? No, no there’s no time. It's been like, 30 minutes since I got the letter, and Lily probably was taken a while ago. _

I half notice me rushing through the city streets to the gate and throwing some coins to the sleazy guards as their night watch begins before starting a light jog to the farm. Pushing with the occasional brushing against the merchants and ship workers, I made it to the farm and prowled the area for the worker that handled Honey. Finding him sweeping near the main house I hurried to him. 

The worker looked up as I approached, recognizing me, and went to greet me with a smile but I interrupted him, “I need Honey now.”

The man paused his greeting and saw that I was not playing around and hurried to the stable to prepare Honey. I was left there tapping my foot on the ground, heart beating faster and faster as time went on, the pulses vibrating my body with each beat. 

_ Who would take her? Why? But that doesn’t matter as I will get her back. I think about that later. _

The worker came back in mere minutes later and I hastily tossed him coins before lifting myself up on Honey and snapping the rein, prompting Honey to dash out of the farm. 

I rode hard and fast to the tomb, my hair whipped behind me as the wind pulled it out of its bun and my hands held the reins so tight to the point it hurt as the leather pushed digged into my skin. Luckily, Honey was agile and was bred for speed as she raced on the rigid cobblestone roads making the trip shorter than it already is. 

_ The tomb of Adeore. Why there? _ I thought as the skies turned into the deepest navy. It’s not a big place and it would have been better to bring Lily to one of Skyrim’s many labyrinth-like caves. The tomb was small with only a long hallway, a celebration room, and a small room in the back where the coffin rests. 

Letting go of the left hand from the reins, I pushed forth my magic and tugged on the summoning bond that felt of air and sea. The teal lotus magic symbol erupted from my hand, expanding, and breaking as the sound of shattering glass came above me from behind. As my hand went back to the reins, the calming sight of Gael soaring beside me brought ease to me, his white and tan silent wings keeping up with me effortlessly. 

He felt different from all the other times I summoned him. Before he was always held this happy, cooing feeling to him as she soared in the sky. But now he was quiet as his wings, watching and waiting.  _ Waiting for my command,  _ I realized, and I gave them to him,  _ “Scout ahead at the tomb. See if there are people there and how many.  _

And he was off without another word or sound, wings flapping harder as he projected himself up into the sky. 

A few minutes passed with only the sound of Honey hooves hitting the stone and her heavy breathing and the harsh whistling winds filling my ears, but soon I felt a nudge on the back of my mind. 

Checking it was Gael, feeling a cold breeze flowing down the bond, I allowed my magic to shift and change, granting his eyes to become mine and having faith in Honey to keep on the path. 

Even with the dull night sky coming down on us did nothing to damper Gael’s sharp, all-seeing eyes and ears. 

_ The tomb in full vision. Ten horses tried to surround the trees. Clutter all on the pathway of the tomb. The crackling of the tree leaves. Footprints leading into the doors of the tomb. I, no Gael, sloped down, the wind currents gracefully leading him done to a tree breach looking over the opening area, eyes looking at the path. More than ten tracks, the sound of loud, happy cheer emerging from the inside the tomb. _

Blinking my eyes hard, feeling a slight sting, and allowing the sight to fade back to mine before turning Honey to the right as the path diverged to the tomb.

_ Lily, please be alright.  _


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of rape and the attempt of rape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chapter before this one that I'm posting today. 
> 
> Two chapters in one day! Good for me! 
> 
> The next is the ending of this arc.

Leaping off of Honey before she came to a full stop and not bothering to tie her up, I rushed to the door of the tomb and stopped before entering. Gale flew down from his perch on a tree from behind and landed on my right shoulder, his focused attitude changing as he nuzzled my cheek. 

“Thank you, Gael,” I told him, but my eyes never left the great doors that had roaring sounds coming from it. He cooed before his weight on my shoulder disappeared as he unsummoned himself. 

Leaning in closer to the door to listen in, I could hear the chatter of people and some kind of banging going on, but I was too far to actually hear them clearly. Looking up, I see that the night has fully set upon us as the countless stars peeked through the cloak of blue and black. 

_I don’t have time, _I thought as I opened the door slowly and crept my way inside of the tomb. Lily could be hurt or dea-

Shaking my head of those thoughts I continued on, noticing that fire torches were lit in the long hallway. I kept my steps slow and soundless as I eyed messy bags that now litter the floors of the hall. They were tossed to the ground, their content spilling out. Coins, apples, lockpicks, and more. 

The sound grew louder and louder as I went, voices becoming clearer as I approached the partly opened door that leads into the celebration hall. The voices were both men and women of different races as the light from within now shined on me as I peeked through the crack. The people inside were located throughout the hall and there were certainly more than ten people. Some sitting at the long tables, food already in front of them, a few near the great fireplace, some in the back leaning on walls or standing. 

“Open up the drinks! We shall feast well today!” A Nord man sitting at one of the long tables.

“This was sure is fucking easy job.” A female dark elf at the large fireplace with some others.

“Easy coins are the best coins!” A man that I couldn’t see but hear somewhere in a group of five in far armor near the grave room. 

_Bandits, _I think. But this close to the capital. And why would they have Lily and tell me about it? If they wanted money they would have ransom her off to her family. Maybe the letter was wrong?

But one of the male bandits, one I can’t see, asked, “Hey, think we can have some fun with the little noble lady, Chief?!” 

I could just see the leer on the person’s face and him licking his lips as he continued, “She looks quite beautiful laying on the floor. So helpless, so easy.” The man broke off in a laugh with some others joining him as a slither of disgust went down my spine. My lip curled at the disgusting and awful people as my anger and hatred raised, my body becoming warm. 

_They’re going to rape a girl. Not on my watch. _

Extending my hands at my side, I felt my magic flare as two summoning circles appeared on them. Finding and tugging links of blood and venom, I pulled hard and as I continued staring inside the door, I saw the glow of teal shiny behind me and the missive drop of my magic that almost made me gasp. And the afterglow was so bright and widespread that I was surprised the bandits didn’t notice.

Soon after the sound of slowly shattering glass song in my ears as the light faded to just the warm lighting of the torches. I continued looking at the people within, making sure they weren't alerted of us as I felt flickers of a thin, forked tongue touch my left hand and hard and sharp quills touch the other. I could feel Loki’s and Oni's huge presence without looking at them as their massive shadows danced on the walls. They're ready for a fight and so am I. I trained for this and I have killed before. 

Opening the huge door that ached as I entered, the loud chatter quickly dimmed as they saw me, soon reaching for their weapons. But I paid them no mind as my eyes were locked onto the back of the room where I can now see. And the sight made my veins go cold as my powers, blood crystallizing and all thoughts and former motivation all but disappeared.

There was Lily with her beautiful strawberry colored hair that I ran my hand through many times laying on the ground in the back. Face turned away as she laid unconscious, hair that I was so fond of scattered around her loose from her usual braid as dirt and leaves now coating it. And above her was a kneeling man, _filthy animal_, with a hefty hand on her bare thigh as he raised her dress up, his pants loose on his waist.

I saw red and black.

One of the bandits nearest to the door spoke up as he approached, “Hey, you don’t belo-” He didn’t get to finish those words as I charged my right hand with an ice spike and sent it to his defenseless throat. He was dead before he hit the ground, neck, and head swiftly becoming consumed with frostbite and crystallized blood. 

I didn’t think. I can’t think.

The other bandits caught on and rushed to pick up their weapons that they put down for celebration. But some didn’t get that chance as Oni bursted from my side with a mighty roar that rocked the old tomb as he leaped onto one of the bandits, tearing into her like water paper, her screams were overcome by the sound of her blood gushing out onto the ground. Some of the bandits near her panicked at the sight of the beast and fell and staggered back in fright.

I felt everything, from the warmth of the flames to the slow expending of my lungs breathing. And I could see everything, the bandits scurried to fight, the man over Lily standing, and the ways that I will kill every last one of them. 

Pulling out a dagger in my right hand and charging the left with chain lightning, I dashed forward as I thrust out my spell to the group on the left by the long tables. The pure and unstable electrostatic discharge made my entire arm numb as I let it go and watched as it hit one of the bandits who was panicking and redirected to the two others, the chests nothing more than steaming and sizzling holes of cooked flesh. 

The bolt went to hit its next target but the block as the last bandit was a mage who placed up a ward shield in front of him. That saved him from the lightning, but it did nothing to save him from the huge snake lurking up behind him from the side. Loki slid up to the man with ease, face expending like a cobra as he rushed at the bandit. 

I turned away from that, going to kill others as the sound of a sharp gasp was heard before a scream of pain and terror as Loki fangs entered the man, inserting his acid venom into the bandit. And soon after I heard a struggle choking and foam sizzling before silence. 

_More_. Was heard from somewhere inside of me as I moved the next and next, not watching their bodies fall and no longer counting them as I moved one. They were all going to die anyway.

_How dare they! How fucking dare them!_

It felt like I couldn’t breathe, my lungs shrinking with each movement and kill. But I also felt so light and free as if I was let go of the chains that I never knew were holding me down. It was a suffocating but liberating feeling flowing in my body and heart, and I wanted more.

The tomb of the greatest artist was filled with screams and blood as me and my summons painted it a new color. 

Ducking and dodging from the weak swings of blades sent joy in me as I peered into the bandit’s fear-stricken eyes, knowing that they were not coming out of here alive, that they had met their better. My lip curled, _More. _

I don’t know exactly when there were no more bandits, but the sound of fighting ceased into a stale silence. 

Breathing in deep and gasping air, I watched the last body fall as I pulled out my blood-stained dagger from the corpse. Lowering my weapon, I looked down and saw that I was covered in blood with some cuts littering my arms and legs from their attacks. 

Unfazed, I sheathed my dagger. I've been covered in blood far too many times to cry about it anymore and unfortunately, have grown used to it. 

My breathing steady as the intense and smothering feeling from before lessened as it sank back to the bottom of my mind. But I still felt odd. Raising a blood-covered hand and studying it, I felt nothing as I looked at it. Not disgust, not sadness, or satisfaction or joy that I felt before. It was like a cinder that was snuffed out before it could become a flame. And that made me feel odd as time moved around me and not with me. 

But my mind eventually catches up with me as I remember the reason I’m here. _Lily!_

Whipping around, my heart picking up with happiness as I thought of her. Of here being safe now. 

My eyes went to the spot in the back where she was, and they widened as I see that Lily was now awake. A good thing that a smile raised to my face and a perk in my step as I went to her, but that feeling turned into sourness and then dread as I saw her expression on her face. I felt a ping go off in my heart as I looked at her.

Lily was horror-struck, eyes half grazed with fear and other indescribable emotion as her lips quivered like leaves in rough winds. Her body shook from where she lay on the ground and I never realized how thin she was as she held the dirty skirt of her dress in a death grip. Lily was bewildered and wild looking with her messy hair, dazed eyes, and rumpled appearance like she was a feral child seeing civilization for the first time.

She wasn’t looking at me, I noticed, but instead panicked eyes darting to the scene behind me and the beasts that were waiting for me. Taking a cautious step towards her, I asked her, “Lily?”

Her wild eyes shoot to mines, growing wider as she finally looks at me, but what she sees isn’t me. A weak whimper left her mouth as she crawled back to the wall, her bare and dirty feet pushing hard against the cold ground as she tried to get away, “No! No! Stay away from me!” Lily's voice was like one I never heard before. It was in such panic, such overwhelming fear and staggering daze.

Another ping went through my heart, brows and eyes narrowing in concern as I took another step towards her, “Lily it's me, Aaliyah.” That step was a mistake as she shouted at me, voice nearly vibrating the hall with her ear-piercing tone. 

“No!!” Lily screeches as she tries to further get around from me, now clawing at her hair, pulling at the strands as her unfocused and almost creamy white eyes fling in every direction, “No! No, you’re not!! My Aaliyah would never- She’s not like you! It’s too much, you’re too much! The feeli-!” 

_Lily, please. Don’t- _My hand reached out for her as I felt my lungs heave in my chest as my eyes dampened with tears. _Please, I’m still me. I’m not like this! I just wanted to-_

Lily pointed wildly to my bloody hands as she curled into her side, “I don’t know you, you’re not her! You’re a monster, she’s not a monster! Leave me alone! Don’t touch me! Make it stop!” Her cries lessen into whimpers and plead for the silence and for the monster to leave. 

I stilled into a gravestone; hands still outwards to reach her. But I can’t anymore. And tears rained down from my eyes as the forsaking words, the words that will never let me escape and hunted me down in my dreams pulsated. 

_Monster._

_Monster._

_Monster._

_You are a monster, _went on forever in my soul until it became my essence.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just looking at my notes for the story and I just realized just how many main OC’s/side characters I made for this story. There are 27 that appeared already and like 15 more later on. Wow.
> 
> Anyway, this arc is now done!!!
> 
> Finally, as I was even getting tired of this arc. So, now we’re back in the action and the main story is about to start. I’m so happy to start this new arc as it will be more fast-paced with fighting and conflict of characters. 
> 
> It may take some time for the next chapter to be released as I like to plan all chapters in an arc before writing one. Also because Cyberpunk is around the corner. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is staying safe and happy.

Everything was dull and numb for me these past days. 

Staring dazedly into the slowly darkening flames in the fireplace, I laid slouched into the stuffed chair in my bedroom. Fingering the rim of my glass once filled to the top with wine, I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time as my eyes burned from overuse and my stomach tried to eat itself from hunger. And no matter how many bottles I drown, the scene and memories of what happened played mockingly clear. 

After me finding and . . . speaking to Lily, I left out of the tome mindlessly, the words from before still imprinting into my being. I remember the feeling of quills and scales rubbing against my hands before disappearing and me summoning Gael and telling him to go to the city and lead to guards here, ignoring his worried coos. 

I remember the guards arriving as their horses stomped onto the ground in the silent night. I could still see the soldier’s shock and weariness as I saw my blood cloak form, hands gripping their swords. 

I recall Lily, wrapped into a soldier’s crimson Solitude cloak as she was led out of the tomb as I was ushered back to the city for questioning. I was in the meeting room, _cell_, for hours going over what happened and how I was involved and was only let out when the blood on me dried and caked as the sun started to peek through the sky. 

The day after the. . . attack was one of shock as I spent the whole day bathing in my bathtub. Rubbing and rubbing my skin into the crackled red became raw skin. 

The next day, my shock and stillness turned into action as I hurried to speak to Lily. But that was not possible, not allowed as I was stopped on sight at her family manor. I was told that I was not allowed to see her and all relations we had are now null and void, and should I show my face here again they will attack. 

I remember crunching my teeth so hard that I heard a pop as I stared at the three-floor windows of the manor, hoping to see Lily looking through them. 

I can still feel the slap and hissing burn on my cheek as I remember my ‘conversation’ with Seliana. Huffing, my eyes rolled back to the ceiling in a daze. 

I didn’t even get a word in before Seliana strutted towards me and the slap that I didn’t feel for minutes later as my head went completely sideways. The words were repeated again, sealing my fate even more. _Monster, monster, monster, _as Kara watched and listened. 

They told me to stay away from them and never talk to them again. I did, becoming more and more numb with each conviction.

Leaning upright in my chair, I grabbed for another wine bottle and cracked it open and I watched as the red liquid poured into my cup.

People at the college and theater were the same too. From kind, friendly people with admiration for me turned into cold and hostile revulsion. 

_What did Sindel say before? _I thought as I drained my cup back even though I can’t feel the alcohol anymore. _“They’re sharks in the water waiting for blood.”_

And my blood pooled in it. 

I miss Sindel, having him here would have made this so much better as I think he would understand what I did, what I had to do. But he’s gone somewhere to help his family. 

Another laugh broke through me, this time one filled with such bitterness and croak as my throat dried itself from within. _The Silver Siren was no more as I have a new name and title. One that everyone is whispering and calling me now._

The Butcheress of Solitude. 

The townspeople now looked at me in fear due to that title now. Children that once ran around in joy for my singing are now herded behind their mothers in fear. Shops owners look at me in distaste when I enter their stores as if I will bring a plague or curse upon them. And people separate when they see me coming. 

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, sipping the last of my wine as the fire soon died.

Look how far my life has gotten. From the rising beauty of the city to the most abominated and shunned. I lost my friends, I’m pretty sure my position at the theater is about to be taken away due to all the hate and criticism, and my lover and most of the city see me as a provoke monster waiting for its next kill.

_I did it for her, they were going to-_

At least they caught the person who hired the bandits. Huffing again at the ridiculous situation, _Rhosyn Lacan hired and sent a group of bandits to hurt Lily due to our close relationship in jealousy of me ‘stealing her’ position at the theater_. 

_A position I lost,_ I thought. The notes confirming this transaction was found in her bedroom and the tomb where the bandits were. And she is now standing on trial for her crimes, her position as a noble lady already forfeit from what I heard. Her father wasted no time in disinheriting and disowning her when the news broke. 

_Damn her either way._

The flames turned into cinders as I watched them. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how I can fix this. If I can fix this.

Oh, Jeacon. What would you think about this? 

Rubbing the emerald bracelet that I never take off, I wondered where he was. _I really need you right now._

My face soured up as the tears that I thought were all dried up came back with crushing force, causing my eyes to close as water swelled up and my shoulders to hunch forward as I broke down on my lap. Gasping choking sobs left me, filling the room as I heaved out my sorrows, my cries more like painful wails that went off one after another. My entire body shook as the room went completely cold as the fire died. 

_How did it turn out like this?_

____________________________________________________________________________

POV: Rhosyn 

The sound of whistling winds howled through the tiny holes of the stone walls, providing the only sound other than the ringing of chains and moaning of prisoners in Solitude’s dungeon.

My cries, my pleading stopped long ago as no one would listen to me. Now, I lay curled up on the ground on the thin cold clot of the bed, arms squeezing tightly around me for warmth.

_How? How did this happen?_ _For it to turn out like this._

I was in my room before everything changed, at my vanity placing on my makeup to hide the new marks on my skin when Solitude guards rushed into my room. Not my family guards which set me off as my father was very particular about having workers that were under his pay, his rule.

I remember collecting myself like a true lady and questioned them of their rudeness, but they ignored that as they grabbed my arms in such harshness as I was pulled from my seat and dragged out of my room. 

I remember as I was yelling at the top of my lungs for my family guards as one of the soldiers telling me that I was being charged with plotting the demise of another noble and the hiring of outlaws to complete an assassination. As well as setting up an ambush of another and force them to kill.

I denied the accusations, panicked confusion swarming in my heart and mind as my dress tore at the seams as they forced me forward. 

I screamed at the maids to help, they looked at me in shock and amusement as they watched on.

I screamed at my family’s personal guards, they looked resigned and emotionless as they stared ahead.

I screamed for my parents as we made it to the front of the estate and they. . .they. . .

They looked at me with an unhidden abhorrent loathing that they usually hide as they observed the show in front of them, as I was torn out of the home. Mother in her diamonds and silk as her ringed hand laid on her round, bursting belly and father, who looked ready for court and was looking dully at the scene before him like a play at the theater. 

And it was then when I stopped screaming for help and mutely, in resignation as I truly looked at them. I knew right then and there that I was no longer a part of their ‘family’ as their cold dead eyes peered into mines. And I wasn’t surprised as I was told minutes after being thrown in my cell that I was now disowned from the house Lacan. 

Now here I am, the Former Red Rose of Solitude, dress torn and dirty, face caked in muddy water and wounds that showed through the mess makeup, and hair bewildered with hay from the thin cheap bed.

Clenching myself hard together as a cold breeze flows through my cell, I should be happy. I wanted out of that life, away from the pressure and expectations, away from the abuse. To live my own life. But I never wanted it to happen like this. 

Shutting my eyes close as I felt tears fall down again. _I’m going to die. Be executed for something I didn’t do._

My eyes open partly, staring blankly into the stone walls, _Did I do it?_

Shaking my head right away from that thought. No, I won’t. Couldn’t. But what happened to make others believe that I did?

Thinking back on the past few weeks have been normal days. Days of hiding my bruises and lashes under heavy makeup and a well-made mask. Of me crying in the dark of my room, choking back my sobs to not alert anyone. Of feeling hopeless as I smiled at the crowd of people waiting for my fall. 

Of a man in all black and a smiling mask.

My eyes fully opened at the memory of him. A man that seemed to be in control at all times. A deal, the proposition he gave me. I remember not wanting it, but then I had to have it.

_That man!_

“Well, what an unpleasant turn of events.” 

_That voice, the man’s voice!_

Uncurling myself like a snake and whipping around, my viper green eyes locked onto the man that ruined my life. The cloaked man was casually leaning against the wall on the other side of my cell bars as he continued in his slow drawl, “For you that is.”

Shooting up and rushing to the metal bars, the sound of old steel screeching down the halls as I clutch the bars that kept me from him. My hair drowning in matty tentacles over my face in rage as I accused him, “You! You did this! You bastard, you did this!” I couldn’t think as my hidden anger came out. _That man, he-!_

The disgusting man just cocked his head like this was just a casual conversation, humming as he told me, “What do you mean, my dear? You got what you wanted and more.”

My glare hardened and sharpened to a lethal point, shaking my head, “I never wanted this! I never asked for this!”

“Actually, you did.” He pushed himself off the wall, taking a step towards me but not close enough for me to grab him. “You wanted to stop the abuse from your family, now you’re disowned and nowhere near them. You wanted the usurper that took your position in the theater and the reason for your new pain gone, and soon she will be. You wanted away from the nobility of Solitude and to be yourself. Now you can do that in the prison of Markarth that they are sending you.”

The masked man placed his hands behind his back as he shook his head at me like a disapproving father, “Such a naive girl, believing that you can have all your wishes for free.”

_Markarth!? The Cidhna Mine Prison!? No, they won’t send me there. That’s only for the worst of the worst. They can’t send me there. Surely, my father doesn't despise me that much._

Gripping the cell bars tighter, I denied him, “No, I never wanted that! I wanted to live a life that I could choose and to no longer feel the pain of having to be perfect all the time. Not to hire bandits to abduct an innocent girl, force another to kill, and for me to be farmed for it. I didn’t do this!”

He scoffed and corrected me almost absent-mindedly, “The girl wasn’t forced to kill, she did that all on her own free will and enjoyed every minute of it.” The masked man went to say now facing me, black holes of the masks gazing at me, “And you did hire the bandits, I did nothing.” The black holes for a split second flicked with pale gold.

_A Mage? Magic! It had to be magic._

“You used magic on me, did you? To control my mind, to make me do such a thing!?” I accused him, voice rising with each word.

“I did nothing that wasn’t already planted in your mind.” He turns and begins walking down the dark hall of the dungeon and mockingly tells me from over his shoulder, “Enjoy your dream, Milady.”

Letting go of the bars and walking along with him as I can, trying to keep up with him, “Wait! You- You can’t do this! You can’t walk away from what you did! Wait! Guards! Anyone! Wait!”

And once again my screams went unnoticed. 

____________________________________________________________________________

POV: Dante

The candle chandelier above cast a clear and warm light over the maps and pages that laid on the table. Leaning over it, hands pressed against the scared hardwood of the long and wide table, I studied the map of all its content.

10 floors with over 200 rooms. Three ballrooms, eight courtyards, 20 hidden rooms and 10 passages, multiple guards’ rotations, and two servant’s wings located on both sides of the castle. 

I looked over it all, flipping and turning the maps to see all angles and possibilities. I studied all the markers, layouts, routes, notes that we made out of plan till I could see them burned in my eyelids when I closed my eyes. 

_It’s time, _I thought as I tripled checked everything. This is the best, no, the only time we have to pull this off. 

As I was about to reach for a placemark of a loin, a feminine and pedicured hand slid onto my arm, forcing me to stop. Resisting the urge to sigh and breaking myself from her hold, I allowed it as it would not be good to make her have a pouty bitch fit at this time.

Looking away from the map as the hand crawled its way up my arm to my bicep, I turned to the person that is currently pushing my patience. _She knows that I hate to be touched._

My bored ocean blue eyes scowled at the woman that knew that she was pushing it as her cupid pink printed lips curled at the tips.

Eva, with her unflinching honey-colored eyes, peered right back into mines. Her wavy sunflower gold hair is brushed and washed to perfection just like she likes it and complains about when it’s not. Her hair encapsulated her heart-shaped face well and the angelic appearance she so enjoyed was amplified with her pink-colored cheeks and accentuated round eyes. And the warm yellow and brown of her hair and eyes matched well with the gold embroidered with the silver tight High Rock dress she wore, making her even more innocent and angel-like but also seductive. _Perfect for her role in the job._

She held onto my arm knowing that I hated every second of it as she gazed into my eyes, her chest becoming more and more firmly pushed against my arm.

“Worried?” She almost purred, hand still on me and tightening.

I have to admit that she plays her part well. Eva is skilled at seduction and distractions with her pretty looks and very adaptable personality. But I know that she’s more than just the pretty blonde arm candy. I saw her one-time swindle both men and women out of everything they had with only her words and smiles. She’s capable of ruining lives with lies and her confidence.

Looking back to the map and leaning over the table to grab another place maker, causing her hand to fall, I told her, “No, there’s no reason to.”

Placing the marker down and studying the map again, my chest grew warm with the sight as my lips rose. For the past five months, we planned this job and had to make changes and push it back due to issues. But now it’s time, everything was in place. All the routes, drop points, covers, and more.

Eva opened her mouth to speak again but I cut her off, not in the mood to listen to another of her sad attempts of seducing me. 

“Everyone gather around!” I called out into the house, knowing they could hear me as I moved to the center end of the long war table. I could hear Eva tsk her tongue as she moved to her place and the sound of deliberately made footsteps sounded off. Three from upstairs as the old wooden broads ached, one from across the room in the sitting area, and the last from outside as a cold wind chilled my back as a door opened and closed. 

I waited as everyone gathered and took their place before starting. Looking to my left side was Letty, my quote on quote left hand in this gang of ours.

Letty was one of the oldest members of the group, nearing her mid 40 summers that peeked through her short black cut hair. The Imperial stood at the average height of 5’5 at my side, her sun-kissed tanned skin warm under the candle lights that casted a striking view of her defined muscle from working with her hands. 

Letty has been by my side longer than most and she earned it with her skills and unquestionable loyalty. She is by far the best locksmith I have ever encountered in my time as a thief. If you want into something, no matter how impossible it’s said to be, Letty can do it. And as much as I hate to rely on people, Letty was the exception as she was always there, be it in a fight or for advice.

Moving over to her side, closely against her was Han-Lan, an Argonian with the coloring of black and brown on his hide. Han stood unmovable; arms crossed as he stared down at the map with haunting yellow gleaming eyes. Han-Lan was the oldest of the group but without a doubt one of the strongest. Even though he doesn't like to fight, preferring to plan and help with escapes, I know he can and seen him clean a room of ten men with smooth ease without wasting a breath. 

Eyeing the closeness of him and Letty have me more confirming my suspicion of them being together. But Letty had a tight lip about it and Han was too fast to be caught in that conversation. 

Trailing over to the last person on this side, I was met bemusedly to the sight of Ruby’s beaming smile that showed his sharp white canines. 

Ruby was the youngest of the group, only 18-years-old with the boyish farm boy charm to him that made him be the perfect distraction and infiltrator on jobs. Ruby was smirking at Eva across the table, most likely mocking her on something as she glared back at him with the intensity of a saber cat, an action that transpires quite a lot between those two. 

But Ruby pays no mind to it and seems to enjoy her rage as his auburn eyes glimmered at her, the red-brown of his short hair and freckled tanned skin making them seem brighter. I had to hold back rolling my eyes as I saw Ruby’s smile turn into a smirk as he tilted his head, causing Eva to flare up more. 

I will never understand or care to try to understand their connection with one another. How all it took was a stare and subtle head movement to get a response from the other. I suppose it could be from the consistent jobs I have them team up for, but still. 

As my eyes turned away from Ruby and to the right side of the table, I felt a brush of a phantom presence move against my arm. I didn’t even move from where I leaned over the table as the pressure moved to my right side.

Prying from the corner of my eye, unmoving, I watched as the phantom revealed itself to be Regis as he took his spot on the right. Regis’s ever-shifting brown eyes stared into my ocean’s blue, never moving from mines even though his body did. But he looked away in favor of the map as he crossed his scarred arms against his chest, face emotionless and mercurial. 

Regis. . . Regis is someone I respect due to his talents and professionalism, but respect can only get you so far with his personality. 

He’s not loud or disrespectful. He does his job and does it well, but his face and character never let me rest when he's nearby. It's like looking and asking a dead man in the face for help and praying that he doesn’t drag you into Oblivion with him. You can never know what he wanted, what he thinks. And it still bewildered me today that he joined the group and allowed someone 15+ years younger than him to tell him what to do. 

But he's good at what he does and that's what I need, and that's what all matters.

Scanning to his side, I glazed over Eva who was there and moved to the biggest pain in my ass for the last few months, Fang.

As usual, he was ever-present by his dear lady’s side. Fang was a pride and true Bosmer with his tall and thin body built for hunting from trees and tall grass. His skin was a lighter color than most wood elves I saw but still had that earthy color to it as his sharp elven facial features showed with his heightened canine. The only thing that would make you question his heritage was his long, shoulder-length black hair that he usually holds back in a low ponytail. 

It may not seem odd, but I never heard of a full-blooded wood elf with black hair before. They are always shades of browns, reds, and maybe so yellows. But never pure black.

I asked him about that one time when I first met him, he was still fresh off the boat in his Valenwood gear, and remember him practically growling at me as he stated with his teeth bared, _“I’m a full blood, you filthy human!”_

Ah, fond memories. 

He hasn't changed much since then, still one of the best archers other than me in the group and the best when it comes to stealth. But he did change his traditional gear to something to fit in the city and that annoying trait he gained since joining is still strong and true.

With dull eyes, I lowered them to study the closeness of him and Eva.

_The fool is in love with her._

I mean have nothing against people fall in love but when you watch constantly the person you love sleep, fuck, and seduce other men and women, maybe it’s time to let it go. And Eva has done just that over and over and over again.

I won’t hold it against Eva either as she told him at the start when he confesses to her that she will never commit to a one-person relationship. And yet he still tries and threatens and glares at any men or women that she has relations with. Which also includes me.

_I honestly don’t give a fuck as long as he doesn’t try anything with me or tries to force her to anything. I may be okay to murder, cheating, stealing, and ruin lives, but rape is something I will never condone. _

Before looking back at the map, I looked at Fang was gazing with pure love at Eva, who was still glaring at Ruby. _And the worst thing about this was, he knows that when Eva uses him for her own benefit that he will still love her._

_That sounds like a way to die, Fang. _

Anyway, we’re all here and it’s time to start.

“Okay everyone,” I started the meeting, “with the many issues that rose and the constantly pushing the date back, we finally have one chance to do this. Right in time as our employer is going anxious. Now let’s go over.”

Leaning onto one of my hands and using the other to point to the gateway of the castle on the map, “Regis and Ruby have been posing as servants in the kitchen for the last three months and been getting information about the routine of the kitchen staff and the guards in the area as well as secrets rolling around the castle. So, we know everything that is going on in there.” 

Looking over to Eva, “On the day of the heist there will be a party of nobles to demonstrate the Empire still strong, everyone will be there with increased security. Eva, your job is to wow the crowd and keep their attention while posing as a noblewoman from High Rock. Do everything you can, from singing or acting a fool to keep the eyes on you. If anyone asks about your Nordic features say that your mother was born there but soon left to marry a man she met during traveling.”

Eva hummed, a sly smile on her lips as she’s most likely thinking of all the ways to cheat and gain favors from people at the ball. “Got it, this should be fun.”

Moving over to Ruby, who looked so hopeful and excited as he loves going on jobs and this was his first big one, “Ruby, your job is to make sure that both she and you get out of the ball without notice when the time's come as posing as a serving servant. If people start to drift out or notice something wrong, causing a distraction to pull them back in. Be it magic or not. Should anything go wrong that you can’t handle, get out, and inform us, got it?”

Despite being so young and having a childish personality, Ruby is proficient in destruction and illusion magic, able to influence the mind and destroy all around him while making chaos. A peculiar skill set for a thief, but I suppose you have to learn what you can when you wanted to survive as a slave and escape your chains. 

Ruby nodded with a wide smile, “Yeah, this is the easy job. But-” His smile turned impish as he looked at Eva, “only if someone doesn’t run off with another nobleman again.”

_Not again._

Eva flared up, hair seemingly shining like the sun itself in her rage, “That was one time!”

Before they started at it again, I continued over them and went back to the plan. Now looking at Regis, “Regis, you will break off from the kitchen and drop our weapons and gear off in the drop point we decided before heading back to Ruby and Eva” 

The multi-face man just nodded as he looked lazily at the map, unworried and unfazed. 

Darting my eyes between Fang and Letty, I told them, “All of us will be posing as maids and servants wearing the uniforms that Regis got us and will enter through the back courtyard and servants quarters, then to the drop point. If anyone questions us, say we are personal servants from the visiting nobleman and ladies.” 

I stopped and both of them nodded along with the plan, eyeing the fact that Fang nod was delayed and I saw the faintest twitch of his cheekbone, before I went on, “From there we will head straight to the tunnels and to the vault, watching out for any guards lingering around which Fang will handle with his tranquilizer gas and arrows. From there Letty will be handling all of the traps and the opening of the vault. And we got the crown.” 

Standing at full height, I surveyed everyone at the long table, “With the Empire spread thin due to the civil war in Skyrim, this is the best time to do this.” Looking down and pointing to the tunnel outline map, “Once we get the crown, we’ll be leaving through the southwest secret passage underneath the castle.” Turning to Han-Lan, “You will be waiting further down in the traveler’s market with the carriage for us. Letty, Fang, and I will change into plain travelers’ clothes while you drive around the city to pick up Ruby, Eva, and Regis, who should have left the party by then and be at their meeting point.”

Bringing up the map of the whole land, I traced the traveling roads, “Your meeting point is outside the town of Chorrol, there should be three horses waiting for you once you leave the party and the city. Once we’re all together, we will travel to Bruma, trading our carriage in the process for another before leaving them in the woods with our horses waiting for us. And then we will go on horseback to Skyrim, hoping the mess there will hide us and meet up with our contact.”

There is the plan I had to change at least ten times due to so many interferences. Namely by the great soldiers, Felix the Titan and General Tullius. But I guess those Thalmor are good for something as I’m sure they’re the reason those rebels are going so strong in their war.

_There’s no way anything can go wrong. And swear if anyone fails their job, I’ll-_

Viewing everyone, I asked, “Got it?” 

They nodded, some reluctantly (Fang). “Good, we head out tomorrow.”

I turned to ready my equipment without another word as the meeting was done. I could hear the others go about their day as the sound of multi footsteps moved around. And if I would have turned around, I would have noticed Regis and Fang leaving through the back door as Fang peered at me like a wolf going for the kill as the door closed. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The sound of scissors cutting multi soft layers filled the warm lit room as the sun went down for the day. The glass windows cast gold beams from them as it bounced and reflected off the stone floors and rich wood furniture. 

_Snip~ Snip~_

With two-final snips of the scissors, I placed them down on the vanity where I sat and looked at my new appearance, the new me.

My formerly long and flowing hair was cut short to a shoulder-length bob, the long curly strands now shortened as they now were loose waves hugging my face. And my face. . . my face was-

_I looked tired._

_“I am tired”_, I thought as my partially opened eyes stared back at me, the molten gold turned into solid bars as the dimples and smiles of my face disappeared from it. My skin that I once took good care of was dry and dull. And dark lines painted under my eyes from constant exhaustion and mistreatment of myself. It looked like I was sick and slowly dying, and in some ways I was.

It got worse. At the college, in the city, my whole life. My life went from being admired and loved to be hated and feared.

I can’t even leave the house without people staring at me, whispering about me as they parted away from me. The people that once greeted me for conversation, now leered away from me like I was walking disease. 

It has gotten so bad to the point where I don’t even leave the house anymore and just stay within its warded walls, preventing anyone from looking in and entering. I would stay up to the darkest nights studying and practicing magic until I knocked myself unconscious to keep my mind off of what was happening. The library and training room underground became my bedroom for the past few weeks. 

And it wasn’t long until Cedrnric Mariolia, Dean of Music for the theatre came to the house to inform me that I was being departed from the stage. Such a nice way of saying you're not welcome anymore. 

I remember mutely watching him talk in the living room on the first floor, calming sipping into my teacup as I listened to the words that I knew were coming. I recall telling him I understood and that it was a pleasure to be on the stage before walking him out. I can still see the somewhat remorseful look on his face as he saw the state I was in.

A day later, I sent Gael with a letter to the headmaster of the bard college informing him that I'm dropping out. And in a few hours, a messenger came with the note from him, telling me that he understood and wished the best for me. So, I guess there was some light in this dark tunnel. 

And here I am, three weeks after the event. 

Standing from my chair and grabbing the leather-wrapped cut hair, I marched to the still-burning fireplace. Looking down at my hand and feeling the long strands that are the last thing that represented my place here, of the Silver Siren who’s moon hair shimmered on the stage, before throwing it in and watching as it burned. 

The hair that I longed for disintegrated in seconds leaving only the slowly cindering wood and coal. And I have to say it surprised me how quickly it went. Both my hair and life.

_All it takes is one thing, one experience to change it all._

I’m leaving it. I'm leaving the college, the theater, the fame, the fake friends, the people who scorn, the people who fear me. 

Once the fire was done destroying my hair, I waved my hand over it, casting ice onto the flame, and turned to the door as the frost suffocated the fire. At the doorway before closing the door, I turned and looked into the room, studying it for the last time as I was sure I would not return here. 

I will miss this room that served as home to me longer than my little cabin in the woods. But it is home no longer.

Turning and closing the door behind me, my gaze raised to Jeacon’s bedroom. 

And Jeacon. . . . I don’t know what to feel about him. I miss him and wish he was here, but at the same time, I’m angry with him for leaving without a word for the last two and a half months. I’ve been trying desperately not to feel abandoned but that feeling still hangs heavy on my heart. Despite that, I still kept the bracelet on that he gave me all those months ago. Maybe it was because it was a pretty bracelet or maybe I’m just trying to convince myself that it was a sign that he didn’t leave me. 

Moving on, I went to the second floor, closing all the doors and making sure all the lights and fires were out. 

_“And there it is”_, I thought as I made it to the first floor and front door entrance where my traveling bag was ready for me. 

Well, it’s not really a traveling bag but that small brown leather crossbody satchel that I got from the Hammerfell trader. The bag was magically enchanted with more space and never lost its shape, just like we had in the games in some way. 

And for the past week, I have been filling it up with the things I’ll need for whatever I go. I packed: Three week supply of food (that won’t age within it), my journal, a lute, the magic compass, a bedroll, tent, cooking pot, waterskin, some magic books to read, three dress just in case, five tunic shirts, five pants, pair of shoes (both for combat and casual use), some underwear, a spare black cloak, whetstone, two brown bear thick blankets, eight thousand coins, a spare set of daggers, and my bathing stuff. 

That’s all I think I’ll need, and I froze my bank here in the city with all the money I earned for the theater and the gifts I got.

Next to the bag was my moss green cloak and ebony daggers in their waist harness also ready for me to go. 

Grabbing them, I began placing them over my outfit which consists of my same black leather pants but with the change of the shoes being a lowered heeled version than before but still waterproof. The biggest change was my top which was a brown spider thread entwine tunic shirt with a black hard leather plated vest/cost above it. The coat was open at the chest but can be pulled together with the string lacing and my arms were much like the steel-plated armor from the game as plates of hard and study leather were stacked on my shoulder and hands. And to match it off, I wore some gloves that had silver metal placed on the knuckles just in case I need to fight hand to hand. 

Swinging my satchel over my head and onto my shoulder, I walked out the front door and to the gates, turning around to walk backward as I looked at the place for the last time. 

Oddly enough I didn't feel anything as I looked at it. This could have been my forever home but it’s not, now it can’t. Pulling my hood up, I walked out the gates, gave the house one last look before walking down the street to the gates of the city.

With the long and quiet walk to the gates and the few people walking around as the day ends, I had some time with just me and my thoughts. 

Apart of me wants to go see Lily before I leave, but I know that would be a foolish thing to do. My headache at the thought of her, both from guiltiness and the want to just see she was alright. 

But she was still locked down with her family, who’s great celebration for their son was ruined by me. I wasn’t even allowed near the gates of her home or allowed to pass letters to her. 

Seliana wanted nothing to do with me and I’m expecting assassins to be sent after me. Kara just stared with no answer and looked at me like I dug my own grave as she watches me fill it. And Sindel was still gone.

My teeth grind against each other, hands tighten to a fist under my cloak as my nail digs into my skin. I know what I did was. . . shocking and would frighten people. But I can’t deny that I was bitter about my new treatment. Bitter how everyone turned so quickly from me, not allowing me the opportunity to explain myself, to tell what happened. Like what those bandits were planning to do to Lily. 

Why did everyone turn on me?! They were bandits, outlaws that probably killed and raped many before they died. And it seems to me that the people here are grieving them instead of being thankful for them being gone. 

Maybe I was just a little too happy in the fight and a smile appeared but still. 

_Sharks in the fucking water._

The gateway leading to the outside held no line and I had an easy and quick time getting through, although the guard did side-eyed me as I went. 

Heading to the barn to get Honey who was waiting for me as I requested from the workers, I felt my hand turn heavier. 

Looking down, I see it was the emerald bracelet Jeacon gave me. _Jeacon, do you know what happened now that I’m leaving the city and caused this to grow heavy for some reason? _

_If I took this off, would you come back?_

Staring at the center gem for a while, I decided not to as I wanted . . . no needed to be by myself for a while until I thought about this. I have been so dependent on others for soon long that I forget how to stand on my own. I need to figure out things myself.

But the memory of us appeared in my head. Of us in the dark forest that slowly turned to marshlands as we arrived closer to Morthal and its damp region. It was the day that I had my first human kill when he told me the other side of the coin of being a mage.

_But that gold will turn to rust and people will turn fearful of what you can do._

I wonder when the coin turned for you, Jeacon? And how bad was the fallout?

Walking down to the traveler's road, I see Honey and the same worker from before, the one that prepared Honey for me and Lily’s trip to the flower field. 

Coming close to them, I was met with a nuzzle from Honey, drawing out a slowly becoming rare laugh from me as I petted her, “Hey girl.” 

Turning to the worker, I dug out some coins and paid him, and told him as I climbed up on the horse, “Thanks.”

As I lean forward to grab the rein and leave from here, the worker spoke up to me in uncertainty, “Hey, I know the rumors going around the city about you.” 

My gaze narrowed and shot to him as they turned into a glare. The Nord worker saw that as he hurried to say, “But I don’t think you're a monster! I’m from a small village near Riften and know what the real world is like. Most of the people here never had to leave their safe walls, never having to deal with the bears, the wolves, and bandits. I know what monsters look like, what they act like, and you're not one.”

I stared blankly at the man, stunned but managed to say truthfully and heartfully, “Thank you.” Before clicking my tongue, motioning Honey to move down the road. 

The city became smaller and smaller as I went, mindlessly traveling into the wilds without a destination in mind. Turning to the left, I looked at Solitude, the great capital of Skyrim in the view that I once saw with Jeacon when we arrived here all those months ago. The fog wasn’t there but the city still seemed to float in the air as the golden dusk turned into the starry night, causing the Blue Palace to sparkle under the stars. 

The words of the worker echoed in my mind, _I know what monsters look like, what they act like, and you're not one. _

_You’re not a monster_

I wanted to believe those words, but at the same time, I knew that I’m different compared to other people. Maybe it was something that Dibella did to me or it’s just me, a girl that was born with her emotion incomplete as the worlds broke what was left.

But the joy of fighting, the bloodlust, and the constant want to be better even to the point of being above all, is a part of me and I think it’s time for me to accept that.


	31. Arc 4: A Dark Beginning and End

Dante POV:

_ I’ll kill them.  _

My breathing was hard and heavy as I ducked under a fallen tree as two poisoned-tipped arrows lodged deeply into the bark in the area where it would have been me. They were still coming, I could hear them. The sound of falling and moving rubble as soft patterns of their footsteps echoed in the small mountain terrain. How long has this started? Since this hunt began?

_ Fuck them! Those damn traitors! I swear I will kill them when I find them!  _

And despite my best effort, my rapid running slowed as the rocky terrain turned into lower rocky cliffs and then into forest trees. My vision blurred as I lagged forward, the poison those fuckers gave me affecting far greater than I thought it would. 

I stumbled off the rocky terrain and ran into the forest’s thick woods, hoping the large trees will grant me protection from the arrows until I have time to recover.  _ What did they use? _

Even with all my poison training and building up resistances, I could feel my body burn and steam from within as it tears through my body, causing me to clutch my teeth and bump into the trees to steady myself as my vision went black and white. But a bitter and cruel chuckle escapes my mouth as I think about it. 

They _ choose a poison to make me suffer instead of killing me right there and then. I’ll make sure to remember doing the same for them. _

I don’t know how long I kept running but the arrows arming my back and head stopped and my run became a slow draugr trudge as my right leg seemed to stop working. The terrain turned that into a dense forest as grass and twigs snapped under my heavy footsteps. 

Reaching shakingly into the inner pocket of my coat as I continued on, I pulled out a red small vial with a wood cork keeping it closed. At least I hope it was as my vision was now shades of black and greys mixed with the green of the surrounding. 

Biting the cork out, I tilted my head back, almost falling back due to how weightless my head felt, I drained the liquid within, now even feeling the usual acidic burn that should come with it.

_ I have no antidote, so the best I can do is fight poison with poison, hoping they can counteract each other. My body will become a battlefield but it’s better than being dead. _

Stopping momentarily, I leaned heavily on a tree, trying to think and plan on what to do.

_ I need to find water, blue mountain flowers and dartwings should be near there. I can make a potion to stop this.  _

My breathing was becoming more and more shallow as my vision and mind shifted to black murk, my sweat and dirt covered black hair hanging and sticking over my eyes in waves formation. But I kept my resolve despite the agonizing pain.  _ I will not die here while they get away with this. _

With that in mind, I pushed myself off the tree and took a step where I thought would lead to water, but as soon as I did that something heavy and blunt knocked me across my mind, knocking me to the ground now completely faded into the dark with the last words begin heard was, “Another Stormcloak over here, Captain!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Aaliyah POV:

Walking into the somewhat empty inn, I took off my hood from my cloak and headed straight to the innkeeper for my money.

My still short cut hair firmed my face, some falling over my right eye causing me to blow upward to force it back. The slightly damp locks waved and curled from the dripping ceiling of the cave I was just in for my job. Shaking off my cloak of the stray water droplets before going to the counter, I thought of what transpired the last month and a half.

After Solitude, after Jeacon leaves and everyone turning on me, I wander into the wilds of Skyrim with no destination in mind.

I was lost and hurt, not knowing what to do or go. I spent most days on the road on Honey or in campsites for days at a time, training and studying magic further. Honey, my summons, and nature were the only true company I had these past weeks. 

My magic I have to say has improved dramatically since Solitude with me able to summon all my summons out for hours in the end. My ice magic flowed out without a second thought as the power doubled. And my lightning magic is lethal as ever as well, with me being able to do chain lightning spells multiple times in a row. I have become stronger but at a cost.

My magic. . . is different now. I noticed that change when I was meditating by a river a week after everything. It felt different, it was different. 

Magic represents the wielder's entire being soul and mind with memories changing it as they grow. And I have changed. 

From the warmth of a wooden cabin littered with soft wool blankets and books as a gentle snow falls outside. To the shimmering and growing snowstorm that allowed no one near. It was colder and with an edge that was turning itself to a blade. 

I was shocked as I entered my mental plane to find myself in the middle ice storm as I huddled for warmth and rushed to find salvation. It was hard and I lost myself many times before I found it, opening the doors to breathe normally once more. But it was not the same as the cabin was in disarray as the warm flame faltered. I changed and I know exactly why and accepted it.

I was growing mad and angry about what happened as time passed. Of how I was treated again and again and again.

_ Loved then abandoned. Treasured but used. Family then fiend. _

I know the cycle and have grown tired of it. I gave and gave until I showed them all and they took until they found something they hate or something I don’t have and leave. I knew it all too well and I’m tired.

_ I’m so tired _ .

And that showed in my attitude when I went to towns. My temper was shorter and was more prone to not caring and cutting people off if they are anything but nice. And the bloodlust is. . . something I’m still working on.

Anyway, the innkeeper noticed me as he was cleaning the mugs as he called out joyfully, “Welcome back Miss! Was the job okay?” 

Walking up to him, nodding to some of the people eating and who noticed me, I’m grateful that my new Reputation from solitude hasn't reached outside those Cursed walls yet. Some have heard as I hear talk in some villages I was passing, but most don’t care and understand what I did was right and that the people in that city are just uptight and have no backbone.

But there are some who grow to fear the lady called The Butcheress as stories of a ghost woman with white hair soaked in blood who kills men and women who wronged her and more especially in men who wronged their lovers. She kills those who are unfaithful or who rape others in horrifying ways.

I become a ghost story to scare people who think of wronging their loved ones. The fucking irony of this situation. 

Taking a seat at the bar, I told him, “Yeah, it was fine and those bears shouldn’t bother you anymore when out hunting to the west.” 

And in this time of self-discoveries, I found myself becoming somewhat of a mercenary doing odd jobs every now and again. It started when I was passing a small and nameless village in Falkreath when a pack of wolves wandered into the center of the place. I killed them and was thanked and rewarded by the head of the place. And I guess word got around to the next village I was in as they asked me to handle some skeevers that were near the place.

So, ever since then I have been doing this job. They're not bad, mostly just animals causing issues and I get paid alright money for it. 

The innkeeper beamed at that, “That’s great news! And here’s your pay.” He leaned down into the bar’s shelves and dropped a coin pouch in front of me, “There you go, 200 gold for two cave bears.”

I didn't count it and just slid it into the crossbody satchel that I still had on me. Leaning on my left arm, I asked the innkeeper, “What’s going on outside? There’s more commotion than usual.” 

When I was coming into the town back from the job, I noticed the increased amount of soldiers and more chattering and whispers of the townspeople. 

The man stopped his cleaning and looked back to me, “You haven’t heard?” 

“No”  _ That’s why I’m asking.  _ But hold that back.

The innkeeper explained, voice growing with happiness causing his crow’s feet to be more visible, “They finally caught Ulfric Stormcloak! And bring him here to be executed.”

“What?” I asked, face stiller than the dead as I tried to comprehend what he said. They caught Ulfirc and are bringing him here. And here is-.

_ Helgen.  _

Fuck.

____________________________________________________________________________

Dante POV:

When I came too, my mind was cloaked and fogged, eyes sealed to the lids as my consciousness grew. At first, it was a haze, like I was waking up from a peaceful slumber but that soon changed as pulses and waves of throbbing and scorching pain shot through my body, both inside and out. 

With my eyes still closed, too painful to open them, I felt my head bobbed to the left into something hard as my body swayed left from right causing pulses to happen more. 

_ What? What is happening?  _

Peeking my eyes open took a lot of effort as I peeled the lids open and quickly back close as the light hissed into them.  _ The fuck?  _ I thought, forcing myself to wake up quicker and focus on my environment.

The sound of people talking and the clicking of horses hooves helped steady myself as I opened my eyes fully this time, unflinching from the harsh lighting as I zoomed in on the man sitting across from me.

The Nord man looked at me, and with my still hazy mind, I studied him.  _ Nord, mid-20 to late, some muscle to him, mostly lean toward strength weapons.  _ Eying his gear, I see him in Stormcloak colors and tied hands.  _ Great, a fanatic that was conscripted into the rest of the stereotypical Nords quest for honor.  _

“Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there” The Nord nodded his head to the man to the right, who shouted at him, "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.” 

The thief turned to me, “You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." 

The Nord fisted his hands that were tied together with rope "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." 

“Shut up back there!” ordered the driver of the carriage, an imperial soldier. 

_ Tied? _

I questioned as I ignored the Stormcloak and thief argument, and instead looked down at my hands. Fuck, they were wrapped tight around my wrist as well. Twisting my hands, I frowned heavily as I felt I have no feeling in them. _Probably from the poison, being tied up, and this damn cold that I’m now just feeling. _

Peeking with my left eye, I spied the number of soldiers here and their weapons and I tsked my tongue. There’s no way I can beat that many or getaway without my gear that I see they took from me and this injury. 

The side wound throb at the thought of it as it sent another way of streaming pain to remind me it’s still here. And as I felt the blood that is still trickling from my wounds, I cussed at them, at the memory of what happened.

_ Carriage packed full of us with small grins and chuckles as we getaway, the passing of thoughts of money what to buy. Even a small grin left mine as I fingered the crown. An apple and a small loaf of bread. The trade from another carriage, me walking to check over them, the pain, the silent snickers as arrows laced with poison aimed at me, the hunt starting. _

I rage silently in my seat, teeth grinding in my mouth as I rubbed my hands back and forward to gain feeling back to them.

_ I will kill them all. _

____________________________________________________________________________

Aaliyah POV: 

_ I’m actually a fool, _ I thought as I watched waves of Imperial soldiers arrive into the city, as they all gathered to the center. I totally forgot about the main story of this world, the events that change everything in this land. 

Standing on the wooden porch of the inn, my hands clutched the railing as I watched them in dazed and growing horror.  _ I forget and it’s happening in front of me. _

My mind raced with thoughts and outcomes of what I should do.  _ Should I tell them that a dragon is coming to attack? Would they believe me? No, they’ll see me as a man woman. _

Eyeing the townspeople that went on about their day in peace, not knowing that most of them will die.  _ Should I leave? What do I do? _

Biting my lip, my eyes went to the stable to the far left of the inn. I could see Honey tied up in there, ready to go. Should I?

No, the people here don’t deserve what is happening to them and I can stop it. I mean I can’t fight Alduin one on one, I’m not that strong but I can stop the fires with ice and help people evacuate. 

But I didn’t have the time to think about what I should do as the gates of the city opened with carriages with men in blue tied in the back as they were escorted in.

But I didn’t have the time to think about what I should do as the gates of the city opened with carriages with men in blue tied in the back as they were escorted in.  _ And soon it began,  _ I thought with dread as the carriages entered, the townspeople stopping and looking with shouts of the Usurper Ulfric had been caught.

_ What do I do? What do I do? _

My hands tightened on the reins as I heard a father tell his son to go inside as the carriages stopped near the stables on the wide, open center; the sound of the chopping block being pulled up to the center followed. My dazed eyes went to the sound of arguing where two squadrons of different people speak in harsh tones to each other. I never met them before, but I know who they were.  _ General Tullius and his two soldiers and the Thalmor Ambassador with her two.  _

_ Almost all the pieces were here and now we just need- _

Cutting that thought off, my headshot over to the carriages where people were being loaded off, eyes moving face to face to see who it was, who was the Dragonborn. After a wave of Nord faces dressed in Stormcloaks colors, I see him, well I think it was him. 

He was tall, at least 5’9 as he was shoved out of the carriage with the others. His raven black hair was long and wavy on one side as the locks clung to his face, while the other side was shaved and cut a shorter length that was closer to his head. And even from here, I could tell he was the type of person that the girls at the bard college lusted after as he lifted his bowed head to reveal a handsome face. 

Sharp and chiseled as his lightly tanned white hollowed cheekbones gave him an edgy look with his sharp nose and jaw. Body built that of the fittest runners and stealthy fighter as he was lean but trained with muscles but not to the point of being accentuated. Eyes deep-set but from my distance, I couldn’t see color but I was sure they were just as striking as the rest of him.

He stood out from the sea of crimson red and blue in his all-black simple outfit. Black leather hide pants with empty buckles and straps, a long black cotton shirt, and an opened leather coat that had even more pockets and silver buckles on it as dull steel chain mail patted the shoulders and arms. A very good outfit fit for someone who doesn't rely on strength to fight but something was off about it, about him.

Narrowing my eyes, I can now see that the shirt, coat, and pants were decorated with cuts and dirt. Lines of both small and large-sized littered all over him as brown dirt coated his clothes. 

As he was matched to the line waiting for judgment, his step was forced and lagging as his lightly tanned skin turned paler with each movement. His head drifted from left to right, seeming to scan the area in a daze vision with a slight hunch. Once it was his turn to speak with I think Hadvar, he leaned on his left leg as he glared at him, dagger-like jaw sharpening as he clenched it. 

_ What’s wrong with him? He looks sick. _

But regardless of that fact, I could tell that he was dangerous despite his current state. Something lurked within him, something foreboding and possibly deadly for those who did listen or do what he says. It was like a partner awaiting on the treetops for their prey. And in some ways, he reminded me of the Thief guardian stone near Riverwood. So confident and smooth but still with the presence that matched any blade. 

He had to be the dragonborn as he was the only one different from the rest unless it is one of the many Nords in the area. 

I couldn't tell what he was telling to Hadvar and that female captain, but after a few harsh words were forced to join the others as the chopping block was dragged in. My nails pierced into the wood on the railing as I watched him go and the townspeople gather around the center square to watch the show. And what a show it will be. 

_ I guess all I can do is watch and wait for the inevitable, hoping that we make it out alive.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, It’s a new arc!! 
> 
> This arc and the rest will now be focused on our two main characters as they grow and change. I haven’t decided on what kind of POV I want to do yet. I have been switching between the two and it will be like that most of the time (especially when they have important things going on) but I think I was to primarily be in Aaliyah’s Pov most of the time when I have the chance. Still, I will write as usual when the Pov will change. 
> 
> Anyway, as I said at the start of this long story. I like adding a realistic take on my stories, be it the world or the people and I will continue doing so. So I’m going over some brief things that will be different from the games and shown in the story:
> 
> 1\. Dragons ruled Skyrim and it enslaved its people for a reason. Yes, they were killed in the end but they had the power to keep many races suppressed for hundreds of years and therefore will have the power and knowledge of higher sentient beings. The Dragonborn will not have five-minute fights with them or walk away as if nothing happened (at least in the start as they are still weak). Dragons ruled for a reason and I’m hoping to show that.
> 
> 2\. Having a dragon soul trapped in a moral body will have effects. This is something I wished the game explained and went more in-depth with as it sounds very cool and can lead to many good/bad things. The Dragonborn I believe is a being created by the gods that are not meant to fit in any world they are in as I think the gods hoped they would die after doing their duty. The body and appearance of mortals (their personalities, love, desires, short lives, insecurities, and sometimes lack of understanding and hatred) but also with the soul with something that is superior to the other side (power, the thirst for more, animalistic instincts, and higher knowledge and skills). A dragon. Two things that should have never been put together as they conflict with each other and I plan to show that.
> 
> 3\. Events will matter and the world does not revolve around the Dragonborn. Time will move on with or without them. Yes, they can influence events but they will not do all. I always hated how you can be a part of the Companions Guild and then also being a part of the Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, and the hero of the Imperial Legion as you won the civil war for them. Those are completely different things and should stay like that. I will either write small snippet stories as I did before that briefly and hazy go over the events that happened or just like the characters found out themselves. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story I’m telling and I’m thankful for all the follows and kudos! 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death 

My heart boomed in my chest, palms becoming sweater with each second as I watched General Tullius speak to Ulfric, who was just as tall and husky looking as I thought he was with his mouth gagged, but was called back by the Thalmor ambassador again. 

_ Does Ulfric know that the only reason he’s not being killed right here and now is because the Thalmor is protecting him?  _

The general walked back to her as he gestured for the priestess to give the men and women their last words of the gods before death. People crowded around the center square as they lined up behind the prisoners, causing me to rise on my toes on the pouch to look over them to see everything. 

But just like in the games, one of the soldiers interrupted her prayer of the nine divines as he walked to the block with his head raised high. And absent-mindedly as I watched the man be knelt down that the horse thief was still alive as I watched him shake in fear as the soldier's head was placed against the stone block. 

I should turn away and not watch this gruesome sight but I’ve seen worse, I did worse before. I frozen people alive with my hands, created giant steaming holes in people’s chest, and I commanded and watched Oni practically eat people. I can watch this but each passing second sent waves of dread to fill me as I know what is coming next. 

_ I think I’m going to be sick.  _

It was like I was walking to my death like the prisoners in front of me. But instead of my head getting chopped off, I’m most likely going to be burned alive. What a painful way to die. 

The black hooded executor raised his huge axe over his head, silence was brought about in the center from both prisoners and townspeople alike as it was brought down to the earth, the metal gleaming against the morning sun. 

Crimson blood-splattered and gushed out against the ground and the black as the brown-haired head fell into the bucket below the stone. Gasps and shouts went off from both the two types of people here. The prisoners grieving for their fallen friend and brother in arms as they shouted about injustice. And the townspeople rooting for their blood as they had to pay the price for their wars as a mother grieving for her lost son and farmer screamed about his burned down fields. 

Both two different things but both are right in their own way. 

I lowered my eyes briefly for both of them as they moved the body. I said it before that I hated war, that it was unnecessary and pointless as lives were lost on all sides. Tears would pool and fall from my eyes as me and Jeacon traveled by refugees of this war and the homes that were destroyed beyond recognition. But after traveling and seeing more of the world, the sight of war and battle didn’t sadden me as much as it did before. 

The sight of the people in dirt and rags still made my heart clench and I wanted to help them, but as sad as it is to say, I have gotten used to the decomposing bodies and marching soldiers as they move to their next battle. 

_ I’ve gotten used to killing and now I’m used to war. What’s next? _

Trailing my eyes to the back of the assumed dragonborn, I found him to be completely still and seemingly unfazed by what he saw. His posture was better than before as he stood facing ahead, but his skin appeared pastier under the warm summer light. 

However, all reactions changed as a roar that shook the distant mountains went off in the back, causing everyone to look at the sky and me to feel even more dread. The cry was so distant but it still moved everything it touched as tremors went through my body. 

People in the center looked away worriedly and in confusion as some of them questioned what that sound was. But General Tullius quiet them as he took the soldiers to continue with the Execution, eyes firmly on Ulfric as the ambassador lightning intense eyes glared bolts at him. 

The captain then did something that didn’t make sense to me even in the games as she called forth the dragonborn to the block. Why would you waste your time on a no named person when you have high ranking and opposing enemies waiting right there. 

Letting go of the porch railing, I slowly began walking down the small flight of stairs as I headed to the crowd of the execution with an eye to the sky. I had to physically hold myself back from going and stopping the execution.

Since I’m not the Dragonborn and he is, why am I here? Did Dibelaa bring me here just cause or to help guide him as I know more about the events that will happen? I don’t know about that but I do know that this world is different from the games and I’m not going to allow a dragon who could be late ruin the fate of this world. 

Now with a new purpose, I rushed forward, pushing myself into the crowd of people to reach the front as the Dragonborn head was forced with heavy hands onto the blood-soaked stone as the executor raised his axe once more. Opening my mouth, my singer's voice prepping for a mighty scream to tell them to stop, I didn’t need to as all hell went loose as the sun was eaten alive. 

All my efforts and motivation stopped as my arms fell to my side, mouth parting in pure disbelief and amazement as the shadow of a winged doom hung above us. Never in my life have I felt such hopelessness, not even the bandits traveling past the cabin in the woods, as I did at that moment as I saw the beginning of the end. 

Everything went hush. The execution, the townspeople, the soldiers and prisoners, and even the very air itself as the entity above us came down to Nirn. 

Immediate and fatal as a lightning bolt in the air, Alduin soars down from the sky that he now rules, black and armored wings causing harsh winds as he landed on the towner in front of the center, in front of us like a king watching down from his throne. Both the tower and ground shuttered under his weight, sending some frozen stiff people to fall to their butts and stare up at him in an almost worshipping manner. 

He’s huge.

I stared at him with the others, unable to move, to breathe. And even without my knowledge, I know that he was a higher being not meant for this plane.

Skin like living daedric matter as the darkening of his armored and spiked skin consumed the light and air around him. Wings mighty and wide as they hung over the tower and touched the ground, I think there was no sword or arrow or bolt that could pierce them. The body so wide and thick to the point that the tower that he claimed as his throne could allow one side of his body to rest there as the other side clung to the building.

The dragon went still with us following it, unbelieving of what we’re seeing, some even prayed under their tongues, and he looked down and I saw pure fire mixed with galaxies for eyes as for a split second I swear he looked at me. His large arched horned head prowled the area, looking over all contents with his eyes that hold more power and knowledge than humanly possible. 

This was an entity so strong that he had to be sent to the future as the heroes of the past couldn’t defeat him. And I understand why and cursed the former Dragonborns for sending this upon us. 

And then he extended his eclipse wings and roared to the sky, and it listened as it darkened and shifted to his will.

Everything went rushing back into motion as people turned screaming for shelter, pushing me left and right in their hast as the sky rained down on us with stone and fire. 

Steadying myself, I heard soldiers trying to take command of the situation but were overtaken by the dragon that shot from his perch and into the skies as it brought the end down on us. And it wasn’t long before I heard the bellow of an inferno blared out as the sound of screams and crumbling buildings echo after one another. 

_ The Dragonborn! _ I remembered as I got out of the crowd as meteors fell around me, sending sparks of flames that quickly combusted into firestorms as the wind picked up. Raising a hand to shield my eyes I scoured the area and caught the sight of him being half-carried by Ralof into the other tower. 

Rushing after them, I tried to dodge the falling meteors from the sky as I felt a heat unlike any other come down behind me. The heat, even though it was not close to me, partially melted my armor and skin, making the hard leather soft and my sweat as I pushed my way into the tower as the door closed, the glow of burning red and gold disappearing with it. 

Every breath that left my mouth was a gasp as my lungs begged for air and my ears were forced to listen to the sound of screams and destruction happening outside. My entire body vibrated with each rumble of the tower and the cries of the people outside. 

Lifting a hand to my face, I see it wasn’t the tower sending vibrations through my body but it was myself as I stared at my hand that shook like a leaf in a tornado. Fisting my hands together and taking deep unsteady breaths, I try to calm myself. 

I thought I could handle it, handle living and fighting against the newly arisen dragons. Like a fool. 

_ How can someone beat such a thing?  _

I didn’t even need my magic to feel, no taste, and see the power that poured off Alduin. It was wild and unending, overwhelming and captivating, consuming and addictive. 

Rapidly blinking my eyes, I focused back on what’s in front of me as I fisted my hands hard to steady myself. 

Ralof, who was half carrying the Dragonborn who looked worse than before, let him go near a wall and immediately went to Ulfric as he mended another hurt Stormcloak. Ralof exclaimed at him, face and beard already cloaked in ash in that brief time, "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfic told him, leaning forward to close the eyes of the Stormcloak soldier whose skin was melted beyond belief, before rising to full height and looking to Ralof. "We need to move. Now! This is the only chance we may have." 

_ This part. _

Turning to the dragonborn, I see he is breathing heavier than before as he leaned against the shaking wall for support, face hidden by his long hair as I went to him to help him. My hand only grazed his covered arm before he slapped my hand off, face uncovering to glare at me with such anger and hated that it made me take a step back as he growled at me, “Don’t touch me!” 

_ Blue, they’re so blue.  _

His eyes were unlike any others I had seen in my time in this world other than my own. To call them just blue would be a lie as they were more, they showed more. It was like I was staring into a kaleidoscope of every blue in existence, mixed with colors I had never seen before.  Cyan, navy, turquoise, aqua, midnight blue, sky blue, royal blue, aquamarine, and so much more. And that ever-shifting colors were intensified as his rage-filled eyes glare daggers at me. 

I was shocked for a few seconds, my hand still outspread as I stared at him in bewilderment, I had no time to move aside as he shot up, brushing past me and headed to the door. My mind caught up as I watched him open the door that was still on fire on the other side, homes collapsing and people running for their lives as he went out. 

“Hey! Wait!” I said as I raced after him back into the fray. 

It was pure chaos and destruction as I followed him outside. Burnt and charred corpses litter the ground with fallen comets and stone. The sky was a swirl of clouds and stars as they were brought on us. Screams cried out in over direction from both the townspeople who ran in fear and the soldiers trying to gain control of the situation as they shook with their bows raised. All trying to survive.

Alduin was still in the sky, raining flames of hell upon everything with each descent, one roar destroying ten homes with its fire.  _ Is this what war is like? So chaotic and uncontrollable that you think it was a dream, prayed it was a dream.  _

Jumping over a charred corpse, I rushed to the dragonborn that was still clutching his side as he hurried down the street.  _ What is he doing!? _

I followed after him, dodging the fleeing people and falling buildings. Pooling frost magic in my hand, I see a tower of fire burning near a teen girl holding their little sibling as they were separated from their seeming parents on the other side.

_ Damn it.  _

My heart clenched at the sight of them and with one eye to the dragonborn and the other to the pair, I thrust my left hand out and created a streaming clashing ice their way. The ice emerges like thorns as it overgrows the flames, turning them into ice crystals.

The teen girl looked at me with ash and tears on her face as she mouths thank you before rushing to her family side with her brother. I did this with each person I saw as I followed the hurt dragonborn to wherever he was going. 

A doorframe on fire with people behind it, I turned it to snow. A stream of flame traveling to a fallen man, I turned it into pure ice. A wall that was about to fall on a street, I made a thick wall of ice to form to block its impact on running people.

I did over and over again, with each time draining my magic as I had to push more magic to beat the flames. Never stopping even though my body screamed at me to do so.  _ I could have stopped this.  _

Eventually after who knows how long of putting out fires, I caught the sight of the dragonborn as he was making his way to the stone keep in the far back of the city, his steps becoming slower with each step as he made his way there. Soldiers ran past him, some archers shooting up to the sky as sweat dripped from them and citizens fled, but he paid them no mind. 

A shout was heard over the sound of a dying city, “Get to the keep now!!” 

_ That sounds like Hadvar. _

And I was right as I sprinted forward and the view of Hadvar, who looked just like the games, shouting the orders as he pushed and guided townspeople and soldiers into the keep huge doors, “Hurry now!” 

A wave of hurt and sacred people swarmed into the keep doors, I hurried along with them as my sight of the dragonborn was lost as he was pushed in, but then I heard something out, something familiar. 

Snapping my head to the right, my eyes widened immensely with fear, my pounding steps slowing despite being in a rushing crowd as I saw who it was. It was Honey. 

Honey, my beloved horse that somehow escaped her ties in the barn. She was hurt as she bucked on her side, her back right leg was black as ebony as she neighed in pain, mane dirty and tattered she tried to stand. Her screams tear through me clearly as if she was right behind me. 

“No.. . . no.” I spoke with such fear and anguish as I broke the line and went to rush to her side, “Honey!” 

No, not her. Not the only companion I had by my side for these long-isolated months, not the friend that Jeacon gifted me. 

But I was grabbed at the waist by one of the fleeing townspeople as they forced me to the keep with the rest of them. A rough man's voice shouted in my ear, “Do you have a death wish girl!”

I ignored him, trying to pry his hold on me, clawing at it and cursing myself for using up all my magic as I reached my hand out to Honey as the man just lifted me up, “Honey!!!”

Tears rain down my eyes, my bellows matching hers as I watched her be consumed by a pillar of fire as the keep doors shut me in. 

____________________________________________________________________________

_ I…. I _

I couldn’t even gather or form thoughts after Honey’s de-

My hiccups sobs were drowned out as the sound and anguish of the townspeople of Helgen reverberated on the hollowing stone walls of the keep, but that did nothing to hinder the roars of the end coming from outside.

I was let go by whoever grabbed me by the door as I leaned against the right side wall, trying to calm myself. Clutching a hand over my mouth, I tried to snuff out the sorrowful cries that left me.  _ No, no, Honey. Why? I-.  _

Wiping my eyes clear as the cries of others swallow my pain. No, I…. I need to keep moving. Grieve later after I’m  _ (runaway)  _ from this current issue.  _ (Just like on Earth, just like Solitude) _

Periodically hiccups left my mouth as I looked up, face still damp and slowly turning red, I saw the few soldiers that made it in trying to calm the mess of people that escaped. Some were injured as their screams echoed the room, some were crying as they held onto others or themselves, and others were in shock and dazed, staring at the stone walls there vibrating with each roar of flames. 

_ I could have stopped this. Maybe if I remembered the story and arrived earlier, I could have worn them. But would they have listened?  _

“Hey, where are you going?! Stop!!” A shout caught both me and others' attention as I see the dragonborn pushing ahead deeper into the keep as a soldier tries to stop him, grabbing hold of his arm. But the dragonborn shook him off and over his shoulder, eyes an eerie stormy blue, barked at him, “For what? To die here. You can, but I’m leaving.” He told everyone before heading down the hall, still clinging to the walls as he went, face paler than my ash-covered hair. 

_ An insensitive thing to say to people who just lost everything seconds ago.  _

His words forced people back into action as they rose up, some people helping the injured and others holding the weak and young as they moved down the halls.

Taking deep stuttering breaths, I knocked my head back against the cold walls to steady myself, trying to make and keep an emotionless mask on my face to hide my pain. And with one last breath, I pushed myself up and followed after them as I drugged through my satchel for healing potions I had been stockpiling over the few weeks. 

As I hurried to the front, I handed out the healing potions I could find to the most injured first and the youngest and handed my cloak to a woman whose dress was almost burnt off. The townspeople thanked me as I went, blessing me with the name of the gods as I moved up. 

Still digging through my bag, I made it to the front where Hadvar and the other soldiers led the path deeper into the keep, swords out. My hand out what it was looking for as I pulled out a medium-size blue vial wrapped with a thin leather strap around it. Popping the cork, I shot the drink back and soon I felt my drain magic veins grow back to a stable amount. 

“Can you fight?” Hadvar asked me as he noticed me there.

I turned to him with a moist face and red hardened eyes, “Yes.”

He didn’t question me as he nodded and looked at the ten soldiers by his side, “Four of you move to the back, guard our backs, another four in the middle, and two with me in the front” He looked to me, “You can pick where you want to guard.” 

I scan ahead where the dragonborn was still trucking ahead, only pausing to search through draws of tables we pass, looking for something. Healing potions maybe? He does look hurt but the all-black leather he wore made it hard to see blood. “I’ll scout ahead with him.”

Hadvar nodded, “Yell if enemies are ahead.” I agreed as I moved ahead digging through my bag again as I made it behind the dragonborn. The man noticed as he turned his head that was coated with a layer of sweat that made his hair stick to him. And it’s from here as I saw how bad shape he was.

His unnaturally blue eyes that shifted from storms to oceans were dilated and glazed as black rings painted under his eyes. And now I can see the slightly shifted color on his clothes that caused the black leather to appear soft.  _ Blood or from the heat of the flames.  _

“What?” He snapped at me, still moving on to the next room. I’m going to ignore that attitude because he's hurt and I’m still numb from what happened to Honey. 

Pulling out a healing potion, I held it out to him, “Here.”

Raging storms met with my dulling emerald green and hardening gold, he held them as he snatched the potion from my hand and drowned it. I wanted to say something to him about his rudeness, but hold my tongue as he is the dragonborn and it wouldn't do me good to get on his bad side. 

He dropped the bottle as he stood up to his full height, making me look up as I found he was taller than expected, at least 6 feet. The dragonborn patted his side where the injury that he clenched before stuting down the halls with new vigor.

“Hey, wait!” I had to jog after him due to my short legs as we made it deeper down into the keep. 

The keep was way bigger than the games as we made from hall to hall to what should be the back of the keep, where hopefully there will be another exit. I followed the dragonborn and kept my eyes on the townspeople behind me to make sure they were still following. 

Luckily the man slowed down as he stopped to raid the chest and drawers for something but never found it and thankfully left the healing potions he found out as the refugees drank them as they arrived forward.

But despite this long walk, the uproar of what is happening outside didn't make any of us forget what is happening as the sound of buildings collapsing and the screams of people who didn’t make it inside.  _ How many will be left after this? From a town with over 2,000 people, how many will still be alive? _

I didn’t look up as the dust fell down on us as the keep shook but I watched as the dragonborn looked up at the ceiling, but from where I watched from the back I couldn't see his expression. 

Finally, we made it to somewhere similar as the sound of fighting erupted as we walked down a flight of stairs.  _ This should be the torturer’s room. _

And I was right as the sight of the old torturer and his assistant fought against three Stormcloaks. I went to help them as I descended from the stairs, powering up an ice spike but faltered as I watched the dragonborn with such ease and skill use his foot to elevated a sword on the ground to his hand as he almost gilded behind one of the Stormcloak, placing the edge of the sword at the man neck.

There he was, holding a man at sword point, and next, he was moving to the cages in the back as the dead man dropped to the ground with a slit throat.

It happened so fast that I didn’t see the old torturer and his assistant finish the other Stormcloaks as the other soldiers and refugees caught up with us.

I half-listened to Hadvar telling the torturer and his assistant to come with us as I watched the dragonborn pick up a lockpick that was on a small table as he rushed and kneel in front of a cage. And with a few flicks of his wrist, he unlocked the cage and leaned in to grab something. 

Leaning up on my toes, I see that he grabbed a potion bottle that a skeleton was clinging onto even in death. The bottle was small and a dark matte green color. The dragonborn popped the cork and drained it as he rose up, a gag reaction came out of him as he took a deep breath, a hand moving to his formerly injured side.

I approached him, still aware of his bad mood as I hesitantly asked, “Are you alright?”

He turned his head just enough to look at me, eyes still hollowed with former pain as he looked at me for the first time. His face was emotionless as he scanned my eyes with such detachment but intensity that it made me shuffle my feet in unease. I haven’t felt this way since the vampire coven in Morthal.

The man stared at me for a few seconds before telling me, “None of your business.” Before walking off again deeper into the keep.

_ Okay then.  _

I turned to Hadvar to see him nodded as he ready everyone to leave again.

The rest of the way was quiet and quick as we moved with urgency as the dragon continued to rage above. How long has it been since the attack started? It seems like hours but I know it was probably just 30 minutes or so. But it still felt like a lifetime.

The dragonborn kept his fast speed and seemed to know where he was going as he occasionally stopped to change his sword with the few that were laying around. And settled with a steel straight sword and a black scabbard that he put on.

Finally, we made it to another area similar to the games where the extensive hallways turned into an open room with a sky light in the center of the room which allowed the screams and destruction outside to be heard clearer than ever before.

_ This should be where the Stormcloaks or Imperials should be waiting to attack,  _ I thought as I placed my hand over the handle of my dagger. But there was no one here and the draw bridge on the other side of the room was down.  _ Figures as who would wait to attack someone as a dragon was attacking the place. _

Moving my eyes to the man in front of me, I thought about his fate as the dragonborn. But is he the dragonborn? He has to be, right? Who else could it be? Me? I had my time in the spotlight and all I got from it was hurt and betrayal. And he looks more than capable of it despite his current attitude.

We crossed the bridge, I stopped at the other side as he continued as I remember that the bridge will collapse as the dragon continued destroying the building. 

Placing a hand on the wall, I peered up to the skyline above and powered my hand with ice magic in case I needed to create a wall of ice again to stop the debris. And as I did, I saw him.

And as I did, I saw him. Alduin as he flew above me, seemingly so small and insignificant from above but I know that was not the case. A rare shiver poured down my spine like the streams of fire that he roared out as I watched him fly back to attack the city again, a building in the distance collapsing as he did.  _ How can you beat that? Can you? _

Tearing my eyes from the sky, I watched and waited for everyone to get through before following them from the back. Water bounces off my boots as we all trucked through the keep that turned into a cavern. And I had to physically and mentally hold myself back from screaming and walking back into the keep as we walked past the now cleared out giant spider nests, whose large and hairy body was still staring at me with their thousands eyes.  _ Fucking abominations that should have never existed! _

Gagging I rushed on, keeping my eyes on the back of the townspeople as we moved to the next area. Just like the former room, this one was cleared out as a massive cave bear laid dead in the far open back of the cave.  _ Did the dragonborn kill them? He was in the front.  _

And finally, I could see the light as the cave ended. I had to squint my eyes as the intense lighting burned my already red and sore eyes. And for a brief moment, a small smile rose to my lips as I looked up.  _ We made it.  _ But it fell quickly as it came as the figure we’re running from was flying above us. 

Some of the townspeople screamed and gasped at the sight but they quickly muffled them to not draw attention. But Alduin paid no mind regardless of the fact that I think he could see us as he flew away to the west. And despite the fact that I think I'm not the Dragonborn, I know that I will meet him again. 

Aaliyah ^ Artist: Mojavia 

Dante ^ Artist: ???

I don't own anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that just happened.


	33. Chapter 33

The walk to Riverwood was a mute and hollowing experience with no talking as everyone was still in shock. The townspeople watched their home be destroyed, leaving everything they owned and maybe even some of their loved ones. And we all watched something that said to only exist in legends do it.

The said dragon disappeared into the slowly healing skies that it turned as soft blues started to appear from its dark purples and reds. The meteors stopped falling as I couldn’t hear the stones crashing to the ground but I could hear the roaring of the fires it left and the black choking smoke that rose to the sky as I looked up. 

Sighing, I wish I could have done more. 

So, the walk to shelter and refuge was more like a death march that not even the blooming flowers, blue skies, and warm sun could lighten up. Everyone was coated in ash and dirt as their clothes were the same or burned from the fire. The most injured were located in the center of the group to protect them as the smell of cooked flesh and moans of pain filled the otherwise silent air. The children, still round eyes in shock of what happened, were placed near them with the families and women as the reminding soldiers guarded in each direction, swords still firmly in hand. 

Putting up the pace, I walked to the front of the group and as I walked around a tall man, I spotted Hadvar walking ahead of the group with the supposed dragonborn. They were going at a brisk pace with Hadvar trying to keep up with the other man as they spoke. But then the dragonborn stopped and whipped around to the other, his face, not as pale as before, but still with the look of hatred on it and a burning glare that even I could see from here. 

Hadvar placed a calm hand to his arm but that was knocked off instantly from the dragonborn as he seemed to argue with him about something. Hadvar seemed to understand that he didn’t like to be touched as I found out too and dropped his hand and seemed to try to calm or convince him to do something as he jerked his head towards the townspeople.

Well, I suppose they are refugees now. 

Their talk continued for a few more seconds with the dragonborn snapping back at the soldier and Hadvar peacefully responding to him. Eventually, everything cooled as the blue-eyed man looked tiredly at the sky for a few moments before looking back at Hadvar, gaze not as hard and in a softer tone something before walking down the road to Riverwood again, his pace slower than before. And Hadvar seemed happy and walked back to the group, nodding to me as he saw I was there. 

Looking back towards the dragonborn, who still looked tense, I decided to keep to myself and hang to the side of the group and not bother him as I gathered my thoughts. 

_ Honey was dead and the main story had started.  _

I don't know what to think really as I don’t know what to do. What I can do about it. And even with the knowledge I know, I was still hopeless to stop or help it. 

I didn’t even fight Alduin, I know I’m nowhere near his power or strength and had to watch an entire town that I have been to many times be destroyed. Where I watch children play, friends enjoy each other's company, and parents in love as they work together with an eye to the kids. I had to watch that be destroyed within seconds with nothing I could be about it. Dibella did say this was not a game. 

Honey was a prime example of the fact that I could not save everyone despite having this knowledge and my heart clenched at the thought of her.

She was the only companion other than my summons I had for these hard few weeks. She was a gift from Jeacon, who left me, and one of the only people that stayed with me after the mess in the capital. I don’t care that she was a horse, she was a real person to me and I lost her.

My hands balled up and my nails piercing into my palms through the leather gloves I wore.  _ It happened again. Once again I’m alone, abandoned and this time it’s my fault. _

A gasp was heard to the front left of me drawing my attention from my growing hate and regret to see a child no younger than ten, pointing up to something at the left. Looking, I small grin rose to my lips to see that they were looking at the three guardian stones. The warrior, thief, and mage. 

It's been almost two years since I arrived here and was accepted by two of the stones. The mage accepted me fully which may explain my advancement in my magic training and studies. And the rouge, which I don’t see or feel changes it could have given me. Maybe because I haven’t sneaked around places yet. Looking at the stones, it felt longer than two years since I was here. Looking back to the blue-eyed man ahead, I wonder what stone would C=choose him.

And it wasn’t long before we made it to Riverwood, where the main gates were closed shut as the guards above looked ready for anything. Hadvar, our untitled leader went up to speak to them first, walking past the dragonborn who stopped a few feet from the gates.

I eyed the tight security that wasn’t there before when I live near here, even with the war that’s happening. When the thought struck me,  _ either they heard the noise of Helgen being destroyed or more survivors made it over here. _

It was probably both as the guards opened the gate and the sight of hurt ash and burnt covered people littered the place.  _ By the gods.  _

There had to be at least another hundred or so people from Helgen here as some held onto each other, tears and whimpers leaving their mouth and eyes, and others behind directed and helped to the back of the small village where I remember the healers house is.

Our group was pushed into the gates as they were slammed shut behind up, soldiers going back to their post, eyes to the sky as they held bows in their hands. I can’t imagine having to worry about the ground where Stormcloak soldiers might come and to now have to worry about dragons from the sky.

I went to help as many people as I can, handing out the last few potions I had on me, directing people to more open areas and helping Orgar, the bartender of Sleeping Giant inn, pass food, water, and cloth to clean themselves off. And once again I cursed my inability to learn restoration magic.

As I was leaning down and casting a low frost spell to my hand over a burnt victim's wounds as the healer helped him, I spied Delphine watching everything transpire. My lip curled in disgust as I saw her eyes widen not in disbelief or sadness, but excitement and wonder as she heard the word dragon. 

Looking her up and down, I see that she’s in traveling gear already.  _ How about you help instead of thinking about how you can resurrect your fallen organization. _

She left soon after and I finished helping Orgar before walking to the back of the town to see The dragonborn on the bridge that leads Whiterun.  _ Perfect chance to speak to him, maybe I can finally learn his name and stop addressing him as the dragonborn in my head.  _

He was looking over the bridge in the direction of Whiterun when I walked to his side. His arms were crossed at his chest as he stared ahead, brows narrowed, and turned to look at me with the slightest tilt of his head when I walked to stand beside him. Standing a few feet from him as I looked over and asked him, “Is your injury better?”

I don’t know how to start this conversation and this topic seemed the most approachable. He went back looking down the river, not answering as if he didn’t hear me for a few moments until he said, “It’s fine.” His voice held a slight brass and rumble to it but still sounded quite smooth to the ears. 

I nodded along, pressing my lips together as I stared at the sight with him. Whiterun was barely visible but I could see the golden glow from over the tall forest trees.

“I’m glad, it looked quite painful when we were still in the city when the. . .” My voice trailed off at the thought of what happened, of what caused it but I perked up as I turned to him, placing on a smile, “Anyway, I’m Aaliyah. It’s nice to meet you despite the current circumstances.” 

He finally turned at me, face unmoving marble, eyes half opened as he stared down at me, causing my smile to fall slightly down. And then he opened his mouth, “Thanks for the potion but that is the only thing nice about this situation. Now, what do you want? You didn’t approach me just to make a pleasant conversation. I’m not in the mood for your false niceness.” 

_ I never met someone that made me so frustrated in such a short amount of time,  _ I thought as something within me peeked an eye open.

He spoke with such a sneer that caused my smile to fall and my frustration to grow as I counter his attitude back at him, “Excuse me? I was just being nice, asking how you were. I don’t come here for your attitude.” I’m not going to take this undeserving tone from just anyone, regardless he might be the Dragonborn. Also, not wanting to admit he was right about me wanting something from him. 

He scoffed at me, narrowing his eyes at me, “You seem quite adamant in helping the people and content with doing so. And yet I watched you try to found me. And for what? A ‘pleasant conversation’?” He huffed, “You want something, so are you going to speak or will I-” 

He was interrupted as Hadvar walked up to us, “There you two are. I have a matter to discuss with the two of you.”  _ Perfect timing. _

As the man across from me hand was moving to his sword as mine was weaving a thread of frost magic to it. We both dropped our hands as Hadvar, turning to him as he stood in front of us. I took a subtle step away from the ‘Dragonborn’ but as his eyes flickered to me, I realized it wasn’t so subtle. 

Hadar eyed both of us before a smile took to his lips, “I’m Hadvar, a soldier in the Imperial Legion and I wish to thank the both of you for helping with today's. . situation.”

He bowed his head to us and I smiled back at him, “It’s fine, I’m glad I could help.” I always like Hadvar in the games, calm and thinks more than most nords that only thought about the next battle.

Hadvar continued, looking between the two of us, “And that you both did. Even with the few glances I saw, both of your skills are quite impressive.” He turned to me, “Your ice magic saved quite a lot during those fires . . . hmm” 

“Aaliyah.” I gave him my name as he nodded and looked at the guy next to me, “And your skills with the sword was impressive as well. You killed those giant spiders and cave bear before I could see you move, Sir.” Also, subtly asking for his name.

_ He’s not going to answer.  _ And I thought he wasn’t going to give it due to how long it took but then he told him blandly, “Dante.” 

My eyes widened and my mouth went slightly lax at that as he was being ‘nice’ to Hadvar, but to me, he was rude. The now named, Dante, saw my somewhat shocked and peeved expression as the tip of his mouth went up.  _ Hold back Aaliyah, he’s the dragonborn. Don’t get on his bad side. _

And most definitely has to be the dragonborn with that earth sounding name.

Hadvar smiles politely at Dante and me as he folded his hands behind his back. “Good to meet both of you and I'm sorry to ask but I need a favor from the two of you.” 

Leaning against the bridge wall, I have a feeling about what he was going to ask, “And that is?”

“To go to Whiterun and speak to Jarl Balgruuf. Tell him of what transpires, of what happened with the dragon.” He hesitated to say the word dragon as if it was still unbelievable to him.

“Why can’t you?” Dante asked as he crossed his arms again. Hadvar shook his head, looking back at the town briefly, “I need to help gain order in the town. Help the refugees as well as find the generals and other soldiers.”

“Then send her.” Dante jerked his head to me, “She seems good enough. You don’t need me to come.”

I bite my tongue at the slight insult as my eyes narrow.

Hadvar shook his head again, “Afraid not my friend as two accounts are better than one.” His eyes lowered as they darkened, “And we’re gonna need more than one person for people to believe us of what happened.”

His confidence came back as he smiled at the both of us, “And I sure the two of you, both battle-hardened unlike the townspeople, can give a more descriptive explanation of what happened.” His looks moved between us, “So?” 

I had no problem with it, but I wished I had a moment to return to my cabin to change as I realized just how dirty I was as ash clung to me and my wild sweat dripping hair stuck to my face. Looking over to Dante, I see that he was no better as my eyes met his. His dark leather outfit was litter with cuts and torn fabric as a gaping slit was on his left side of his stomach. And just like me, dirt and ashes soak us.

He stared at me just like before but I was slowing, unfortunately, aware and getting used to his mood and attitude as I met his stare unmoving. He looked away first as he said, “Fine.”

And it felt like a small victory to me but that changed as he briskly walked down the bridge and out the town to Whiterun, not waiting for me at all.

“You should follow him,” Hadvar told me with a somewhat amused look as he watched Dante go and my falling expression at his actions.

Huffing as I jogged after him, “Hey, wait!” 

Why do I have a feeling this won’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cyberpunk 2077 is coming out in the next two days so expect zero uploads after that. But I'll try to get out as many chapters beforehand. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante POV about everything that happened.

Dante POV:

_ Unfucking believable _

When I was being brought into the small stone town in the carriage, I thought I would place in a cell that I would break out of in the next hour. But nope, I was wrong. Deeply wrong as we were taken to the center square of the town where soldiers lined the walls and homes.

That set me off but I let it go as I listened in to the other’s conversation carriage and found out that the leader of the Stormcloak was sitting a few feet away from me, mouth gagged as he scowled to the side at the General riding behind us. And when I realized that the general in his decorating uniform with General Tullius of the Imperial Legion. Fuck, I know he looks familiar.

And this magnificent situation got even better as I was shoved out of the carriage and was lined up a proud cattle as names were taken for our remains to be sent back to the family or our homelands. 

_ You had to be fucking serious,  _ I thought as I am barely able to stand as I waited for my undeserving judgment. The imperial soldier saved me for last and I told him a fake name and that I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, trying to tell him to let me go as I had nothing to do with this. 

And even with my half gone mind, I seemed to be convincing him but that was ruined as the captain came barking on her high horse for me to be brought to the block regardless. The soldier seemed sorrowful at her orders as they led me to stand with the others.

_ Is this how fall the Empire has fallen,  _ I thought as I stood lined up for death. For innocents to die without a chance to prove themselves. Well, I’m not innocent but I am in this case. But I wasn’t going to die, not like this, not when I still haven’t paid those bastards back for what they did.

So, I scan the crowd as townspeople lined up for the great performance happening, eyeing counting the soldiers, looking for possible exits and weapons before I made my escape. But that was ruined as that raging bitch of a captain called me to the block after killing one of the Stormcloaks.

_ She’s going first,  _ I thought as two soldiers came and grabbed me on either side as I wasn’t moving. I eyed the captain that stood by the block, but most importantly the sword at her waist.  _ I elbow the soldier to the left, jab the stomach on the right, and lunge for her sword as I push her down and hold her hostage.  _

But I never got to the part as a cry, no roar of a creature shook the sky themselves. It ringed through my body causing the cuts and stab wounds that litter my body to shake with it. And my ears screeched like a bomb was blown up beside me as my vision hazed over.

I was so out of it, I didn’t notice until the stone rubbed against my face that the soldiers pushed me down to my knees as the executioner lifted his ax. My eyes focused on the tip of the blade as the soft pillow blue of the sky softened its harsh edges.  _ Is this it? Is this how I die? Back to being hopeless. _

But my eyes drifted to a new edge as something else cut through the skies. It was a bird, not something else as it soared straight down, the winds Separated for it as it landed heavily in second on the tower overlooking the whole town. It went silent as everyone saw and witnessed something that shouldn’t be.

I don’t believe in the gods _ .  _ I know they exist and built this world and its people. But I don’t worship them or have any fate for them. Why should I believe things that allowed such tragic things to happen? Why should I devote and give my life for something that never cared about you or acknowledged you? But at that moment I believed in something higher than myself as it was the only thing to explain what I was witnessing.

Wings larger than the tower it rested on, the color so dark that the area and sky behind it seems to eat it, eyes so large with death and life. It froze time with its presence and when it roared, time continued to its will. The already terrible situation turned even worse as the sky bent to the dragon's wills as it sent stars down on us.

A dragon, that's what it was.

A higher and Intelligent race that once ruled over all from what my mother's story told me. I never believed them, that it was something she was telling me to frighten me but I was wrong. 

I rose hastily on my legs but tripped from the sudden movements as my vision faded with a flash of exploding fire and stone. But luckily the Nord Stormcloak that was in the carriage with me grabbed me, placing my arm over his shoulder as he led me to the nearest tower. I let go of him as the door closed, waiting a few feet away as my breathing struggled again.

My inside burned and cooled as I breathed, with each flex of my muscles causing the cuts and wounds to tear further.  _ Damn them! _

had heard the two nords talk as someone small and with lighter steps approached me, their hand brushing against my arm. I turned to slap it away before they had the chance to do more as I glared at them with my still fuzzy vision.

It was an elf girl from what I can tell with her unnaturally white hair and I could tell that she was shocked about my attitude but I did care. If she doesn't like that’s her problem and now knows to stay away. 

I darted around her and went outside to the chaos that is still going strong. I saw some things in my 23 years of life. Murders, torture, riots, and even some war. But this was a slaughter. 

People fled in all directions, soldiers trying and failing to gain control but they were pissing their pants as well, and that thing up above was killing hundreds with each attack as he commended the sky to kill the rest.

I looked around trying to find a place that can get me protection and out of here, and I spied a large keep that will be sure to have supplies and another exit inside. 

So, I headed it and heard that elf girl after me for some reason. I paid her no mind and hurried along with each step seemingly gaining ten pounds as my pain increased.  _ I need to hurry. _

I wasn’t the only one with the keep idea as townspeople rushed in with the guidance of soldiers. I joined the swarm of people and hurried in, eyes looking around for chest and drawers before they shifted to the new lighting, no that it mattered as the poisons were messing with my eyesight, shifting the colors and making them blurry.

I see nothing when I looked as the townspeople calm themselves of what just happened. I don’t blame them and would mostly be like them if I wasn’t dying from two different types of poison.

Hurrying on to the next room that was down a hall, I was stopped by a soldier and told me to stop. I told him as I shoved off his hand _ ,  _ “For what? To die here. You can, but I’m leaving.”  _ What is with everyone touching me? Is this a Skyrim thing? _

A foul thing to say to the refugees now but I wasn’t gonna wait for them to die as that thing the entire keep down on us. And they seem to understand that as they begin to follow me.

I kept walking as the same light footsteps and presence appeared behind me.  _ What now?  _ Whipping around I snapped at her, “What?”

My eyes were still not working that well but I saw her hair and eyes just fine in this dimmed lighting. I never saw an elf or anyone with such pure white hair, no sliver hair to the point that it illuminated and almost shimmered. And her eyes matched it, albeit somewhat dimmed and redden with tears.

_ Her jaw is clenched and she’s trying to keep her face neutral but it’s making her tense. She’s either frightened of what happened and trying to keep a calm face or she just lost someone. _

The girl didn’t flinch or step back like last time as she handed me a red vial, “Here.”

continue staring at her, unmoving because she tried anything but I can clearly see what she was offering. A healing potion. No something I wanted, but will do fine for now. 

I snatched the potion from her, wondering if she said something or did nothing, as I downed the potion in one go. The effects responded almost immediately as my wounds closed up and the cooling feeling of a lake wave poured through my aching body. 

Standing to feel height as the pain reduces, I pat myself to see it everything okay and to see if she responds to my obvious rudeness.  _ I don’t like the look in her eyes.  _

She looks at me like she recognizes me and there is no chance we ever met. So, either she wants something or she is just a ‘friendly person’.  _ But the real question is she’s a pushover and just how much will I have to push her to show her true self. _

Seeing as she said nothing, I continue moving on for my wanted item as the rest follows. I searched drawer to drawer, chest to chest, but still could find anything. As we were walking down a tall hallway, the building shook as that dragon still raged outside.

Looking up as the dust and stone fell down on me from the stone ceiling, my anger that was overtaken from the attack seethed and boiled as I thought about my backstabbers.  _ This dragon will not stop me from getting to all of you. I can promise you that. _

Eventually, I made it to a room that a fight was currently happening. Dully as I walked down the stairs watched as the torturer and another man fought some Stormcloaks.  _ Do you fools want to die from a dragon or the collapsing building?  _

  
  


But then I saw it as I looked for next door out of here. In one of the locked cells held a skeleton inside that was clutching a small dark matte green vial. A smirk raised to my lips as I saw it, but that fell slightly as one of the Stormcloaks stood in my way.

Looking down, I see a fallen sword on the ground and my lips raised again. I walked forward and with my right foot slipped under the handle before kicking it up to my hands. I was moving behind the rebel before the blade was fully adjusted to my hand as I sneaked behind the man who didn’t have time to realize that there was someone behind him as I turned the blade to rest at his throat and sliced across.

I unwrapped my arm that was surrounding his neck as I stunted towards the cell, picking up a lockpick that was on the small table as I leaned down and picked the lock. With a few flicks of my wrist, the door was open and I got my prize.

Holding up the bottle, flipping it over to make sure this was it before popping it open and drowning it down. A sharp gag let my mouth as the most bitter and sour taste went down my throat.  _ God, I hate cure poison potions. The taste will always linger on my tongue for days to come.  _

The girl approached me again asking me as the fighting stopped, “Are you alright?” Maybe she is just a ‘good person’ who's worried about me.

Turning, I finally got a good look at her and it took my years of training to not raise an eyebrow at her. She’s not ugly or anything but instead the exact opposite and that what’s amuses me. 

Short cut wavy hair that of the color glowing sliver I saw before that framed a soft heart-shaped face with mer features. Pink bow tipped lips, high and defined cheekbones, cheeks full and slightly red, lashes full with the green and gold eyes. 

No, her eyes were more than that, they were evershifting greens that mixed with gold, making and changing into different shades as they moved. She was short too, about 5ft I think as I stared down at her. 

_ She’s a living doll,  _ I mused in my head. I wonder how many people fell for that face and did she enjoy it. I still hold onto her eyes even as I observed her body. She was beautiful in every physical manner but I paid that no afterthought as I studied her behavior.

She was nervous and anxious around me as she shifted on her feet slightly, the cobblestone grinding in the echo room.  _ Is it because I’m bigger and looking down at her or something else? Still don’t like the look in her eyes, it's like she’s expecting something from me. What to fall for her? _

Still peering into her eyes another thought came to me,  _ Eva would hate her on the spot and try to outshine her in everything.  _ But that thought sour and dead quickly as hate-filled me and I answered to the girl, “None of your business.” and walked away. 

I will not trade a traitorous beautiful bitch with another potential one. 

I steamed as I moved ahead, walking in the direction I think will lead to the exit. I could hear the girl try to keep up with my long steps.

I don’t why I’m calling her a girl as I’m sure she’s an adult, but that innocence, the forced smile she seems to cling to makes her a fool, a child. She suffered but still tried to smile for others, she took unnecessary hate from me for some reason and her eyes.  _ I know the eyes of a fighter, a killer when I see one. Or one trying to deny or hide it.  _

So therefor, she’s a child in my eyes, someone who hides behind her mother's dress or her cause a smile as she hides from what frightens her instead of accepting and living with it.  _ Like what I did. _

Eventually, after a few rooms and the change of swords that fit my taste, I made it to an opened room which had a skylight view of the outside as a bridge led to what seemed to be a cave.  _ And exit then. _

I hurried across the room and across the bridge to see a slow flowing stream moving down the cave. I heard the girl stop following and I didn’t look back as I traveled where the stream came from as it had to flow from somewhere. After small tight passages, I made it to a pathway that was closed off as spider webs blocked it.  _ Great giant spiders. I forget that Skyrim had these.  _

I pulled out my sword and sliced away the hard webs as the sound of scurrying multi legs approached me quickly as I entered their home.

_ Ugly things _ , I thought as I flipped my blade as I stabbed downwards a spider tried to attack me. The thing reached my knee as the blade stuck down into its gooey flesh, nailing it to the ground as the other end of the sword impaled the ground. 

Another one came and I pulled the sword out as I jumped to the left to dodge that leap at me and slash it on its back, tearing a gaping line down it. I moved the reminding ones left as that one died in pain. Another strike through the head, slicing the legs off another on the right side and letting it bleed out, and stabbing directly in between the eyes of another. 

Pulling out the sword of the last spider, I can’t help but grimace at the green blood on my hands as I wiping them on my coat. I could hear the others catching up so I moved on. The tight spider den led to a more open area as the source of the steam came into the view as well as pockets of light shining down from the hole in the ceiling. 

Another thing also came to light and that was a massive sleeping brown cave bear. Sighing, I prepared my sword as I crouched down and sneaked around the sleeping beast.  _ Only Skyrim.  _

I could feel the tight muscles and sourness from my former wounds and poison, so I wanted to finish this fight before it started. The bear rumbling breaths shook the ground as it slept and I had wondered as I stood above it, sword raised to bring it down how it managed to sleep as that dragon destroyed the town above it.

And with all of my strength, I stuck down, my stolen blade piercing the top of the hard skull of the beast. The bear woke up as the dull blade struggled to kill it but it was too late for it to fight back as I slammed down off the hilt of the sword, sending it deep into the bear and killing it.

Looking at the dead animal, I wasn’t even going to try to remove the cheap sword and instead another steel longsword that was laying next to the bear rest spot, the area where Skeleton and bones laid.  _ Did the Imperials feed the corpses of the captured and torture soldiers to the bear? _ I huffed a laugh,  _ It does matter how much they talk about their honor and just for the good, at the end of the day you're still as bad as the rest.  _

Picking up the sword and sheathing it, the sound of many footsteps approach where I’m at. Looking over my shoulder I see the soldiers and the refugees coming. Scanning the crowd, I didn’t see the elf girl and raised a brow but didn’t say anything as I walked to the side passage to the left where the sight of blinding sunlight was beaming through the cave entrance.  _ Finally. _

kay, so I need new gear and supplies before heading out to track those bastards down. Where the nearest town, no city. I need good gear for this.

Walking down the pathway of the cave that led to a road, a roar stopped me. Looking up, I see the being that destroyed the town, seemingly unharmed and unhurried after killing hundreds as it flew into the sky.

Pressing my lips together, watching this thing only further motivate my goal. Get new gear, kill the traitors, get the crown and money, then get the fuck out of Skyrim. One encounter with a mythical being was enough for me. 

With that in mind, I strut down the road with my new purpose as the sound of the refugees and soldiers followed after me. I helped them more than enough and they are no longer my problem, the Imperial Legion soldier can handle now. But I didn’t get that far until that soldier that was beckoning people into the keep stopped me as he jogged to my side

I didn’t stop moving at his call and hoped that he'd go away. But it seems that nothing is going my way those past weeks as he matches my pace and walks beside me. I didn't allow him the first word, wanting to get this over with, “What?”

The soldier holds his hands to show that he means no harm, but I know that can be untrue. “Why are you in such a hurry my friend?”

“I’m not your friend.” I snapped at him with pure poison on my tongue, but it seemed to unfazed him as he continued, “Apologies, I can tell you’re in a rush but I think it is better for all of us to stick together after what happened.”

I had to hold back from rolling my eyes and walked fast down the road to the point we were jogging as I told him, “I get it. Dragon attack, lives lost, and we should all stick together like a little family for protection.” I turned to him, eyes narrowed, “But I protected that little ‘family’ long enough and you and your little crimson soldiers can handle the rest as I got things to do.”

Cruel but needed as I need to hurry before they get further away, I wasted enough time here. Looking at the soldier I was surprised to see he was oddly calm and neutral after me insulting his comrades and taking light of the obviously big situation as the tilt of his lips rose up and took me in a light but firm voice, his eyes turning a tad bit sharper, “I can tell and understand that you’re on a mission, a haunting quest of never leave you until you kill it or die by it, so I won’t stop you if you leave but,” 

He turned his head to the refugees behind us, stopping in the process. I stopped as I was intrigued by what he was saying. “But these people need a little more help than killing a bear and some spiders. “ He looked back at me, “I know the village is coming up and it will be easier to disappear after what happens, which I’m sure they saw if more people are with you. And I will more than happen to help you begin your journey if you stay.”

For a person who has never met me, he sure does understand how to handle a mission-driven person. Makes me think of what friends or family he had in the past or how different their views must have been.

Sighing loudly, I looked to the sky.  _ He has a point.  _ The people in the village without a doubt heard and saw what happened as I peered into the scared red and purple skies. And I don’t know Skyrim other than the basic holds within it, so it would be good to have someone who knows it, and maybe I’ll get supplies as well. 

Withholding another sigh, I turned to the soldier, “Fine.” And begin walking down the road again, this time much slower but ahead of the slow-going group.

This gave me the perfect time to think of what I plan to do next. I need to found my former team.

I know they are somewhere in this literally god-forsaken land but with the civil war, the creatures, and now dragons, I don’t know where to begin and I see them leaving the province once word of the dragon gets around. 

I would do as much as it would be easy to rob a disorderly land, but having an unknown magical entity rage around leaves too many unsaid dangers.

My lips curled at my next thought as feral satisfaction filled me. This is the only place they can go as I know everywhere else.

Hammerfell, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Cyodill, Morrowind, High Rock, Black Marsh, and even the Summerset Isle.

I have been to them all, made connections in them all. So, if they leave and one of my informants in those lands tell me they're there, they are dead. This is the only land that is not within my view, my eyes and ears. 

_ They’re like rats being drawn into a corner. _

My amusement was halted as something appeared in my vision. Looking ahead, I see a higher hilled to the left and a platform half-hidden under plants as three old-looking stones pointed into the damaged skies. I didn’t know what they were at first but as I walked close, the memory and information emerged.  _ Standing Stones right _ ?

Peeking behind me, I see the group as well far from me and I decide to go up to a tall hill before they come. My sore and tense muscles burned as I climbed up the hill, my body still feeling the aftermath of the poisons and injuries.

Stopping in the center of the stone platform, I see what all the stories I heard about come to life.  _ Too many stories came true today. _

And with the carved pictures in the center of the tall stones, I could tell what they are and who they are for.  _ The warrior, the theft, and the mage.  _ And I already know which one is for me. 

Walking straight to the theft stone, I pressed my hand against the cold stone and almost instantly did the constellation engravement light up and a white ball of light formed at the top before shooting up to the sky.

Not gonna lie, from what I was told about them I thought it would be something more than just connecting lines and an orb that disappears in seconds. 

_ Oh well _ , I thought as I turned to go back down but paused as another thing caught my eyes. My brows narrowed in confusion as I saw that the warrior stones were lit as well but a dimmer light them the blinding of the theft.  _ I thought you can only be chosen by one stone? _

The light disappeared just as quickly as the other and I hurried down the hill, forgetting the sight and moving forward. There are no negative consequences of aligning with a standing stone, so hopefully having two won’t hurt as well. 

The rest of the walks were slow but fast at the same time. It was slow as I had to slower my pace for the refugee group behind me but fast as my mind raced with the possibilities and outcome of what will happen after this while trying desperately to forget about the dragon that just appeared.

I know I should be crying or praying about what just happened, what I just saw but my amazement and awe _ , fear,  _ was clouded and cloaked by my, what the soldier called, mission. 

Mission, plan, quest, revenge. I don’t care what people call or think of it, all I know is that they and everyone that helped them will die by my hands when this is all longer. And for how long this will go on, this hunt? Who knows? A few weeks, two months, a few years. I got nothing but time. 

The view of the village the soldier was talking about came into sight with its shut doors and guards at the ready on top. Eyeing the bodies of the guards as the empire soldier from before came up to talk to them.

My eyes slid to every one of them. Hands death gripped to their bows, feather tipped arrows resting and waiting for a moment's notice. All their faces were as tight as their grip as I could see the soon to be popping veins bulging from their face as their dry eyes stared at the sky, some blinking rapidly to stay focused.  _ So, either more refugees came here after the attack or they saw the dragon as it was leaving. _

And it might have been both as they finally opened the gates and the sight of a swarm of injured and homeless townspeople full village. Our little group was let in as the gates were slammed shut, the injured being taken for treatment as the rest tried to gain their footing.

I stood in the middle of the once marketplace as stalls lined roads and the now turned sanctuary of the beaten.  _ It’s always the ones who are not involved who get destroyed first. _

I've seen it happened everywhere. Valenwood, Elsweyr, Cyodil, and the rest. And whoever preaches about how their people will be safe and cared for in wars is lying. 

There’s nothing I could do for them now as I have nothing else for them, so I begin making my way to the back of the village where I spot a bridge that overtops a flowing river. As I did, I passed that elf girl from before and saw her passing out food and fresh clothes to people, using her ice magic to help the wounded.

_ Maybe she was just being nice before.  _ I thought but I didn’t believe it as I still felt there was more to her.

The bridge offered a good view where I could see far down the river and see everything in the village if I turned around. From the gold hue, I see downstream and over the trees, I say that had to be Whiterun, the gold farming and trading hold of the land. 

A perfect place where I could get good gear and information before setting off. Every city has beggars and when you have beggars who have liars, crooks, murderers, and thieves. Someone in that city knows where they’re at or somewhere I can find that information out. 

Sighing and crossing my arms, I cursed at my former gang mates.  _ Of course, all of you would choose the one place I tried to avoid. _

Looking back, I scanned the area some more and spotted that girl from before as she looked around the area for something, or should I say, someone. 

Turning back to the river, I hummed in thought. Is she looking for me? And if she is, it's only adding to the fact that she wants something from me. And appeared I was right as I heard the same light footsteps walk towards me and watched as sliver hair appeared by my side as she too glazed down the river. 

I kept my arms cross and yes narrowed to appear angry or annoyed to see if she hesitated to talk to me. It didn’t faze her as she asked how my injury was and it was then on out as I peered down at her, red-eyed with not-so-hidden pain but with a hopeful and expecting face that I wanted to see her mad. To see her let go and for those struggling eyes to break and let go. 

I don’t know why but wanted to do that to her, to a person I never met and should never care about. But something about her set me off in a way I can’t tell. It wasn’t lust despite the fact that she's beautiful or hate as I have nothing to hate her for. It was something that made me pay attention to her as my trained archer eyes saw more in her than I should.

So, I was rude to her in my response, hoping she would fight back and not take it, and I got somewhat of my wish as we traded words back and forth. I had to bite my tongue to stop from smiling as I saw that she was growing angrier and more work up at me. 

Yes, break that facade of yours so I can see what you are truly like. Oh, how I love pushing people. And to see if she has the will to fight and defend herself if necessary, my hand inched towards the stolen,  _ borrowed _ , blade on my waist. It took even more effort to hold my hardened face and not allow a curling grin to appear as I watched as the dull shimmering glow of ice fog-swirled her hand. I wondered who would win in a fight? Would she be a challenge for me? 

But that didn’t happen sadly as the soldier from before came up to us, introducing himself as Hadvar and the little girl introducing herself as Aaliyah. An odd name I never heard of in my travels, which set me off even more about her and made me wonder if that's her real name, but I’m the last person to judge. 

I told Hadvar my name when he asked and bit my tongue as I saw Aaliyah’s eye twitch as I didn’t get her my name when she was obviously asking for it. And then Hadvar asked for us to go to Whiterun to inform the jarl what happened with the dragon. I didn’t want to do that despite the fact that it was the city but then the thought of getting on the good side of the jarl wasn’t so bad, so I agreed and took off across the bridge. 

This time allowing the grin to rise as I heard the girl stutter in shock at my actions and Hadvar’s amused voice telling her to follow. Oh, this should be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante is so hard to write. 


	35. Chapter 35

While the walk to Riverwood was long and mute, the walk to Whiterun was fast and loud as the sound of rushing water and the crackling of trees surrounded us. It was kind of mockingly nice out now with the blue sky, bright sun above us as the birds flew around given what happened. 

The now named Dante, kept a fast pace to the city as he walked almost automatically down the road. I hurried behind him as I looked at the river and gathered my thoughts about him.  _ I don’t like him. _

Maybe I’m judging him too quickly but so far what I've seen of his personality is terrible. He’s rude to me without reason or explanation and is very obvious of showing it as he hurried to the city so he can finally leave me. I almost wish that he was like the typical Nord who likes to battle and fight instead. . instead of having him! 

Biting my lip to hold back a sound of annoyance, I never met a person who got me so heated in such a little time. And we barely spoke for more than ten minutes and I wanted to yell at him, and I don’t know why. I never felt this way before and even as I was walking behind him, the hair on my neck was raised and I was aware of him in his entirety.

Is that because he’s a Dragonborn? But his dragon soul won’t be unlocked until the death and absorption of the dragon at the guard tower in Whiterun so it couldn’t be that. It could be because of how skilled he is. I wasn’t too prideful of admitting that as I remembered what he did to that Stormcloak in the keep.

He killed them without hesitation or wasted breath, it was natural and normal to him as he slit the throat of that man and didn’t even wait or look back as the body hit the ground. He knows how to fight and very well at that despite his injuries.

_ Doesn’t change the fact that he’s an ass,  _ I thought as we followed the river and the golden glow intensified as we exited the forest line and the view of the great city entered my view. My frown turned upright at the sight.  _ It hasn't changed at all from the last time I was here.  _

Golden wheat fields that went on more miles as they sway like molten gold with the wind. Well-made pale yellow wood and hardy stone homes and farmhouses lined the area with plenty of space between them as fertile soils grew crops and were grazed by cows and chickens. Farmers worked their land as kids played around them with sticks as swords in hand. 

The guard patrol ever-watchful as we walked the road leading to the gates, their heavy gaze studying Dante more than me as we passed them. Dante probably noticed them but didn’t care as he moved around. Everything was normal and that made me sigh in relief that the dragon hadn't come this way, destroying this land as well.

And from the happy lit faces and light air, I say that they don’t know about the dragon just yet. But it made sense as news doesn't travel that fast in these lands. It was like what? A few hours since everything went to hell.

I went to Helgen at around 6 am to turn in my bounty and thirty minutes later the dragon attacked. After that, I have to say it took an hour, hour and a half to get out of the city and then the slow journey to Riverwood and helping the people. So, the attack happened around 8 am and it's now about 12.  _ All that in such little time. _

We walked past the stables that had me turning my head at the thought of the last time I was here, who were both with me then as we entered the many checkpoints of the city gates. 

Peering up to the great stone walls and their towers above, I see that they finished preparing for their war as huge crossbows lined the ways, tens of arrows waiting in baskets, and soldiers lined and ready as they surveyed around, looking for any sign of trouble of the Stormcloaks. 

That should be a while as Ulfiric was in Helgen waiting for his execution when the dragon attacked and I’m sure is hurrying back to his hold in the south to regroup. 

There was no line at the main gate when we arrived so we just walked forward, I walked fast to stand by Dante's side. One of the two guard stations eyed us with our still ash and blood coated bodies and asked, “Reason of entry?”

I spoke up before Dante, “To speak to Jarl Balgruuf on the behalf of the town Riverwood.” The male guard looked towards me and questioned, “Is there a problem in the town?” 

Nodding, wanting to hurry up, “Yes, and we were sent ahead with the urgent message.” 

The guard looked us up and down again, probably thinking if I’m telling the truth or just some odd-looking bandits wanting to get into the city to clean up. But then the other guard next to him spoke up, “Let them through, I recognize you lady. The Silver Siren? The bard that used to play here all the time before heading to Solitude for Bard College.” 

I just smiled slightly and somewhat coldly at that mention. If he heard about me going to the bard college then he heard about what happened after that.

Dante peered down at me at that, like a cat who found a new toy, but I looked ahead, not wanting to give him any leeway into my life.

The guards opened the small door implanted in the massive gate as they let us through. Dante went first with me following him but as I passed the guard who recognized me, he told us, “We’ll be keeping an eye on you too.” 

And I just knew that warning was made for me and not Dante.

____________________________________________________________________________

The inside of Whiterun was much like the outside, unaware of what happened as the markets still boomed with people, workers went about their day, and people talked and chatted to one another. 

I let Dante lead as I gathered myself from that encounter and prepared myself for more to come. If one person knows about it here, then almost everyone knows about it. Some won’t mind as they killed before, understood what happened, and some will and see me as a monster. And as I followed Dante and seeing, feeling some people's eyes turned to me made me wish that I still had my hood.

Shaking my head at that thought, I have nothing to hide or shield away. I killed  _ bandits _ to save someone I care about and if they see me as a monster because of that then fuck them. I will not torture or beat myself up about this any more than I have, to see myself as a freak of nature among the people. I did what I did and I have no regrets about it. 

Focusing back on Dante, I see that he is heading the right way but at a slower pace as he looked around. Is this his first time here? Where is he even from? 

Looking him up and down, I see that his clothes are not like any I have ever seen so far in Skyrim and I don’t even know his race. He could be Breton because of his pale skin but he could also be Nord before his vibrant blues eyes.

Eventually, we made it and made it to the cloud district of the city as the scent of strong fragrance filled my nose to the point it burned. Dante must have felt the same way as he walked fast to the entrance of Dragonsreach. 

Climbing up the long flight of stairs made my already tried body more so as we walk to the gates. We stopped again and I told them the same thing as I did before. The guards shared a look before gesturing to us to follow him as we went in.

The guard led us down many hallways and rooms until leaving us in a meeting room that was long in length with a long wood table in the center and chairs placed at them as candle-lit chandeliers hanging above us. The guard shut down after him, sending a loud echo in the large silent room. I eyed it and joked in my head,  _ is this the part where they kill us? _

Sighing, I turned to Dante who was silent throughout this whole thing as he walked to the far end of the table where a map of the whole landed as placed. He studied it intensely for all its detail, making me lead forward that belief in him not from Skyrim. 

While he was on the left side of the table, I went to the right, scanning the wall that held the painting of the hold as we waited. And waited we did for at least thirty minutes, causing us to sit down at the table across from one another near the map. 

Neither of us talked as Dante spent the entire time studying the map and I lazily did the same when I sat down across from him. But then the sound of fast-approaching footsteps sounded off outside the room, causing Dante and me to look as the door opened and I caught my first look at Balgruuf the Greater. 

He looked like what he did in the games, blonde hair, a spear-shaped beard with an aging face but he looked grander than before. His formal robes were made of the richest navy blue with gold designs that outmatched the color of the fields outside, the garnet red threading lined them, amplifying the gold. His hair still aged with sliver was still holding his sunflower colored as the dulled color shimmered against the candlelight and the Vibrance of his gold and ruby circlet that rested on his head. And his face was that of a warrior as faded scars scattered his face and that of a wise and experienced ruler as penetrating blue eyes observed us both. 

He walked into the room heading to the far end of the table and all paid attention to him as his guards took their post around the room. “Pardon for the wait.” He told us as Dante and I both rose and bowed to him, heads lowered as he took the seat in the center of the table.

“It was no trouble at all, your grace. Forgive us for coming so abruptly.” I apologize, my training at the bard college showing in their fullest. He waved it off as he leaned back in his chair, Irileth, his dark elf Housecall standing by his side, red eyes matching her hair as she stared down at us. “And from what is being whispered around the land, I say you have much to explain.” His heavy glaze studied us both, causing a cold chill to flow through me.

“Yes,” Dante spoke up, unfazed and unafraid of the jarl’s gaze as he continued, “We do.” He looked like this was just a standard lunch together as he leaned back in his seat as well. 

Jarl Balgruuf looked dare I say amused before resting his head on his armrest, “Then tell it.” And that we did.

We explained everything that happened from each of our points of view. From me arriving in the town after a job and watching the soldier prepare for the execution, from Dante's being kidnapped when he was traveling by the Imperial soldiers who thought he was a Stormcloak as he traveled to Falkreath. We, well I, explained in great detail on what the dragon looked like, its powers, and the damage it caused to the town as Dante said he was still suffering from a head wound that the soldier gave him when he was captured, unable to give a descriptive explanation. 

And the jarl listened to it all without interruption or acting, eyes studying us both when we talked. And then I told him at the end that we were sent by Hadvar, a soldier for the Imperial Legion, to inform him of what happened and the meeting went silent as the jarl hummed in thought. 

We waited for him to gather his thoughts and as I folded my hands on my lap I hoped that he believed us. He should as why would we come here to tell him such an outrageous story about a dragon, there’s no point or profit in doing that. And look at us, still in our ash and dirty clothes that were soaked in sweat from the heat of the flames. And both Dante’s and mine's clothes were blood to, his from his Injuries and me from helping the wounded in Riverwood.

But my mind was set to ease as the jarl spoke up, leaning up in his seat, grabbing our attention as he stated, “I believe both of your tales as there been conflicting reports coming in about a giant winged beast flying overhead and people running to towns covered in ash with the talk of the dragon on their tongue.” 

I had back a sigh of relief at that and continued listening as he told us, “And now we have a clear picture of what happened and now can plan to help my people and stop this from happening again. And I, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, thank you for this.” He looked directly into our eyes as he said that, meaning it, before turning to his housecall, causing her to lean down to hear him as her eyes stayed intently on us. 

Eventually, she nodded and left the room as he turned back to us, “And now I wish that this can be and allow you to rest, but I have a request for the both of you.” 

_ Bleak Falls Barrow. _

“And why us?” Dante almost challenges the jarl but the ruler didn’t seem to care or mind as he answered, “I can’t afford to spend more man when the war is going on, especially so that now Ulfric is now free, and now I have to prepare for a dragon.” His eyes trailed to the both of us, “And both of you experience the dragon and will most likely understand more who haven’t in this quest should you found anything.” 

Fair points.

I looked at Dante, who was processing the request as he stared at the map and looked at the jarl, asking, “Will we get paid?”  _ Is he serious?  _

And from the look on his face, he was. Jarl Balgruuf hummed, his amusement now clear on his face as he leaned back in his seat, “Of course for your service and once the job is done. ” Dante nodded, happy now that he’s getting paid.

The jarl looked to me to see if I agreed with the agreement and I nodded, reminding myself to turn down the money once we get back. 

“Now we wait for my court mage to-.” the jarl started but was cut off as the door opened again and two people entered, “ah, there he is. Both of you meet my court mage, Farengar, who will explain the quest.”

Irileth returned to her spot to the right of the jarl as Farengar went to the left, still the same with his old features and thick robes. 

_ _ He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes landed on me as they widened, “Oh Aaliyah, It has been quite a while, and certainly didn’t expect you to be one of the survivors of Helgen.” His wise eyes flickering as he looked at me and perked, “And I see you became even more powerful than before. I’m sure your master is quite proud.” 

My face locks up at that, “Yes, he is.”  _ If he was here or cared.  _

Jarl Balgruuf coughed and Farengar focused back on the objective, “Oh, yes of course,” And clearing his throat as he explained, “We need the both of you to travel to Bleak Falls Barrow, an old tomb that said to worship dragons when they were facing extinction and have recorded the location of where the tombs of the bones were placed. There should be a scroll or tablet of some kind within the tomb that we hope will provide us with the information of finding the exact location of these cemeteries to study them and help counter the dragon attack again.”

Farengar leaned forward moving a place marker to the location where the tomb is, “And here is the tomb.”

Dante and I studied it, and Dante asked as he cuffed his hands on his chin, “What should we expect there?” 

Farengar hummed, “The usual. Bandit, spiders, skeevers, and most of all, draugr. The early Nords seemed to have a fascination with using necromancy on their dead to guard their tombs.”

“I would like this job to be done as soon as possible,” The jarl concluded and looked at us, “But take some to recover from your journey before going into the city and accept this coin to fund this trip.”

He held his hand out to Irileth, who handed him two medium-sized coin pouches before throwing them to us. Dante caught his in the air and looked the bag over and I caught mine and set it down. 

Jarl Balgruuf rose from his seat, “And I believe this meeting is adjourned until the next when you return.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

We were escorted out of the palace by a guard and watched as she left before looking at each other. I opened my mouth to plan when we should leave but was cut off as Dante told him, “At the stables in two hours, don’t be late.” And left right after that, not hearing if I agreed or not. 

Slamming my open shut, I glared as he left down the long flight of stairs. I was just asking him a question, not being mean or even nice, and he’s still rude. Huffing, I begin my way down too, looking to the far back of the city where the Honeymoon inn should be as I made my way over there.

_ The city really hasn't changed since the last time I was here _ , I thought as I walked down a long street. The scent of the spices and iron was still strong in the air from the market and blacksmith district and the people and moving on with their ever-moving lives.

Eventually, the sight of the hobbit looking building appeared as I turned a corner and a smile rose to my lips as I saw the cute little place with its hundreds of flowers planted all around. Going up the stairs and walking in the scent of fresh steaming soup and floral flood my nose, easing the staining smell of ash and blood on me as I was welcomed with warm fires and a bustling room.

Moving to the back where the innkeeper should be, I was shocked at the number of people here as the last I was here was hardly staying here due to how hard it was. But what hasn't changed was the motherly and plump innkeeper owner who spotted me as I approached her at the bar.

Her wide brown eyes caught mine and a beaming smile rose to her lip as she walked around the bar to me. But her happy expression falling as her eyes looked me down as worry and horror-filled them, her pace turning to a jog as she rushed to me.

The innkeeper stopped in front of me, hands reaching out to touch me but stopping before they were met with blood, “Oh honey.” She cried before steeling herself, eyes narrowing as she grabbed my arm fully this time, unafraid and tried to pull me away to the upstairs, “Let’s get you in a room and I’ll call for a healer. Liliana! You handle down here, I’ll be-” 

I cut her off from her worrying even though it warmed me for her kindness, “No, no that would be unnecessary. I’m not hurt at all and this is not my blood.”

The innkeeper stops her order to her workers as she scans me again, lips pressing together in uncertainty and worry, “Are you sure dear? You look quite in pain?”

_ Do I?  _ I wondered but shook my head at her, giving her what hopefully would be a reassuring smile, “Truly, I am fine. But I would like to take a bath and clean myself up.” Peering down at my chaotic appearance. 

The innkeeper seemed like she wanted to say more but led me upstairs to the baths. I told her it was unnecessary as I remember where the baths were but she told me she didn't trust me in getting there as I looked about to collapse at any second.

We made it to the sun painted down and handed out the coin pouch the jarl gave me, “For the bath.” 

The motherly woman just shook her head, patting my hand down as she began walking down the hall again, “Keep your coin honey. It’s because of you this place is doing well as the birthplace of the Silver Siren. Rest up and I’ll send one of my girls up to you for some food.” And then she was gone before I could argue with her. 

Sighing with a fond look, I went into the bathing room and began the process of peeling off my gear.

It was a painful and labored time as the fire of the dragon seemed to melt the armor to my skin, making it hard to remove it as my sweaty flesh was fusing together. The hard leather coat I wore was softer than before as the leather stacked platelets edges were melted together on some parts and the rest seemed to lose the form-fitting appearance it once had. The grey shirt that I wore under it was scorched on the bottom lining, still reusable but I won’t as the smell of smoke, ash, and the ting of blood was deeply ingrained into it with sweat. 

Placing and folding them in the corner of the room, I walked bare to the temping tub of water that had a stream flowing off its still waters. I cursed as I placed my feet in and sank in fully as the hot water burned both so sinful and agonizing.

_ That fire wasn’t normal,  _ I thought as I sank down until my nose was right about the water.

I noticed it when I was putting out all the fires as I chased after Dante. It was heavier in an odd way as it drained my magic fast by even trying to put it out, to overcome it. The color was different as well as regular fire is red with lighter tones of yellows and oranges, Alduin’s flame was wine red and even black in some lighting from what I saw and I wonder why that is.

Is it because he’s a dragon so normal fire compared to his like from a camp or mage is different? Or is it because he’s the son of the god, Akatosh.

Rolling my eyes and leaning the back of my head on the tub, I try not to get annoyed at the mention of him. It’s like Ancient Greek mythology all over again, where the gods do stupid and criminal things, hurting and ruining their lives and countless others because they can and still expect to be worship and loved. 

Akatosh is the head god of this world, one of the creators, but yet allows his firstborn to set out to destroy that he created and loves. I get it was prophesied and all but he as the head god can, I don’t know stop the prophecy, stop his son.

Grabbing a cloth near me, I started to wash myself as I tried to think about something else that wouldn't irritate me but failed as Dante appeared in my head.

My scrubbing turned violent as his, albeit handsome, face flashed in my mind.  _ His personality is still terrible so not even good looks can help him. _

It seemed to me that he’s more intent on getting the reward from the jarl and leaving Skyrim altogether than wanting to help the people with the dragon disaster.

And he has to be the Dragonborn right? I mean he looks like a modded character someone would make. His name is earth-like, eyes that are not natural (I shouldn’t be judging), and so far everything that happened to him is what the Dragonborn went through in the games. So, it had to be him.

_ But what about me? Why was I sent here?  _

Am I here to be a little pet project for Dibella? Or I’m here to serve as a guide and aid to him as I have the knowledge to do so. Or I’m the Dragonborn?

My cleaning slowed at that thought as I don’t know what to feel about it. 

I supposed it would be cool to have a soul of a dragon and to be a living legend of the past. But the responsibilities that come with it I'm not sure it’s for me.

Don't get me wrong, I know I’m a good mage, a soon-to-be an expert in two forms of destruction elements and fearsome with my summons, and a good fighter with an acceptable skill with daggers and knives. I can handle a lot of things like wolves, bandits, and bears. 

But what happened today showed me I’m not on the level of the dragons. _ And I don’t think I want that responsibility. Look at what happened in my life already.  _

Sighing, I hurried up washing so I can go meet up with Dante to get this job over with.

____________________________________________________________________________

Dante POV:

I left the girl on top of the stairs and immediately went back to the beginning of the city where the poor district collided with the marketplace, first going to the blacksmith area near it. The smells of heavy and sicking perfumes turned into crisp steel and coal, smoothing my sensitive nose from the wealthy district.

Easing my way through the chattering and hustling crowd, I scanned a place that will get some of the best gear with the coin that the jarl gave me. I found one in the center that was a stall with a elder Nord man with scarred and burnt hands from working on the forge. The elder man looked me up and down as I walked up and with no questions pointed me to his light armor section. 

As I surveyed the options, I thought back on the meeting with the jarl. I met many rulers and nobles in the past, most during jobs as I stole from them, and I was surprised that Jarl Balgruuf seemed like a reasonable ruler. 

He didn’t yell at me and the girl when we told our tale, kicking us out or laughing at our blasphemy or insane tongue. He listened without question and responded reasonably, something most nobles in Cyrodiil would never do.  _ But there has to be a flaw in him somewhere. We all have one, especially so with rulers.  _

A smirk rose to my lips at the thought of the girl, Aaliyah. I hung back during this meeting, letting her handle most of the encounters and talking as I watched and learned more about her, trying to understand what made her so noticeable to me without even trying. Like I know it’s her approaching me without a second hesitation or guessing. 

I just know it’s her and acknowledge it, accept it, something I didn’t achieve until two years of working with my old gang. And given this whole situation, I wonder if she felt the same, as she seemed to want to stay by my side despite not knowing me, her eyes lingering on me at times. 

_ Cute but the sooner we part, the better,  _ I thought as I picked out a simple black leather breastplate to replace my old one as it was littered with cuts lined with old blood and maybe even some poison from attacks.

I paid the man his coin and asked him, “Where can I go to repair my coat fast?” The Nord looked at that said coat I wore, something I don’t want to give up quite yet, and pointed down the aisle to a road, “Down that road, far down till you reach a place called Spider Web. They’ll fix it fast for you.” 

Nodding and moving in the direction he pointed.  _ Speaking about parting ways _ , I thought me and the girl would be doing that now but nothing seemed to be going my way. Now I have traveled up a mountain to an undead crawling tomb for an old dragon tablet with the girl for the jarl. Something I don’t want to do but I need the money to fund this excursion of mines.

I found the place the seller told me about and talking to the workers inside you told me that my coat will be down in an hour. I’ll have to toss the coat when I begin my hunt as the others know it but for right now it’s good to have. 

The cost had twenty pockets sewed in it, allowing me to carry my poisons and potions with hidden ease, something I will have to replenish soon, and I can smuggle a few daggers and knives underneath with some lockpicks when needed. 

I left that place and headed to my last destination, the most important one. The smell of iron and coal shifted to mud from under people's shoes and the bend of travelers as I approached the front entrance of the city, back where we started.

Soldiers went about their patrols as travelers with their bulking carts wandered into the city, ready to make money on their fares. I ignored them all as I walked to the one other scattered around beggars laying on the ground with his skeleton thin arm holding weakly up a cup, begging silently for money. 

_ They’re everywhere around the world, beggars. And all the same, watchful and ever listening. _

The starving man raised his head as I blocked the sunlight from him, beaded black eyes ringed with dark circles around them as he squinted them to see me in full. A broken smile at broken teeth smiled at me as he held up his cup to me with shaking arms, “Please good sir, spare a few coins for this lowly man?” The beggar’s voice was griddled and jagged as his teeth.

“Of course,” I told him as I dug out some of the last coins I had on me and dropped them into the dirty cup. The beggar peered down at his new money, humming with his dry and brittle voice before gazing up to me, hollow eyes sharper than before as the sound of 20 gold lifted them, “Thank you, good sir. I wish there was a way for me to repay you for your kindness.”

“I think there is one.” I added as I kneel down on one leg as a gentle smile rising on my lips made me appear like a kind follower talking to a broken man, “You see I lost my way and am trying to get back on the path. Do you know where I can locate people who can find things both said and unsaid?”

The old man hummed, tilting his head in thought but his beetle-like eyes never left mine, “Hmm, there are many places like that here in this land. It all depends on what you're looking for.” 

My smile turned a tidbit sharper but I smothered it as a group of patrolling soldiers walked by, “A place where there’s the darkest shade.”  _ Whoever started this code phrase is a fool. _

But the beggar understood as he nodded his head, smacking his Shriveled lips together as he told me, “Then Riften is the place you need to go, good sir. The land of the fiery leaves and the best shadows.” 

And with that, the old man hanged his head down so he was staring at his lap like the man who lost it all, but I wasn’t quite down with him yet.

“Who’s Aaliyah? The woman with hair like the moon and eyes like gold and emeralds.” The beggar with his ratty and dirty hair peered up just a tad so his black eyes lurk through the locks. The man held my gaze as he jerked his hand that held the cup. 

Huffing at him, I placed five more coins in the cup and raised an eyebrow for an answer. The beggar sighed almost blissfully, “She’s a kind girl who is always willing to give some of the coins to us beggars after her performances. Her singing is the thing of legends, with that only being matched by her beauty that she seemed to not fully understand. She left this place after the offer to join the bard college in the capital with her master.” The beggar shook his head in distaste, “It was a pity what happened to her in that place.”

My curiosity peaked, “What happened?”

The beggar smiled boldly at me, “That sad tale will cost you more.” 

With that and a roll of my eyes, I sat up and walked away from the man, processing the information I gained as I went to the shop to get my coat.

So Riften huh? From the stories I was told, it’s a beautiful autumn place good for fishing and hunting, a good place to have a good life. But if this was the place I was being directed to after giving that code phrase, it must be anything but.

One more step closer to them and I wonder if they think I was dead. They probably did as that poison of theirs should have killed me even with the second one it fighting as I found an antidote potion.

I bet they’re gleeful that I died painfully in a forest in an unfamiliar land, Fang would sure to have a hearty laugh from that. And if they do think I’m dead, that’s perfect as I want that. It will be easier to find and kill them if they think their main problem is gone. Their unknowing will make their death even sweeter as they see me for the first and last time. 

And I got some information about Aaliyah as well, not as much as I wanted but it will do for now. 

So, she was this rising bard that was scouted for the bard college in the Solitude. She must have been good if they sent someone out to recruit her and I’m sure her looks gained her a great deal of fame in addition to her skill.

She didn’t appear snobbish or like a diva, despite that with the time I spent with her. The townspeople from Riverwood seem familiar with her as well as she helps that inn owner with passing out food from the inn. So, that must be the place she lived beforehand and sang at before leaving for Whiterun and then to the capital.

And what is with this master that I heard about? First, the court mage, who addresses her in a familiar tone, and the beggar. It has to her a magic master as she seems decent with her ice spells. But those types of masters are for life and you usually don't see one without the other, especially with her young age. So where was he or she at? 

  
So many questions with so little time. But I was happy as a grin appeared on my face at the thought of this situation.  _ At least I’ll have some fun during this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you filthy animals!! For my present to you, I gifting you another chapter.
> 
> Comments about this chapter:
> 
> I never understood why Ralof left his Jarl, his king, behind when they met up in the games as the dragon attacked. So, I changed that and I changed Jarl Balgruuf (and maybe all the jarls). In his lore, he was an absent father (okay, fine. I’ll leave that), and an okay ruler that occasionally sneaks off to bars for drinks with no guards or security. 
> 
> Yeah, no. I don’t believe a ruler like Balgruuf or any in their sane mind would do that during a civil war that is destroying all order in the land. And he has been ruler for a long time, so he had to be smart, wise in some way. I’m not going to change everyone from the game (maybe) but I want to make it realistic in some ways. 
> 
> Comments about the next chapters:
> 
> Long as hell. 
> 
> Enjoy


	36. Chapter 36

After washing up, cleaning my clothes, and trying to hold down some food, I went to meet up with Dante at the stables, stopping only momentarily to buy some more health and magic potions at a stall I passed.

Exiting the main gates, I peered up to the sky, holding a hand up to shield my face from the sun’s light. It was probably about 3 in the afternoon now as the sun wasn’t quite in the center of the sky now and rush hour in the city slowed. Still can’t believe all of this happened in one day, a day that wasn’t over yet.

The sound of horses and other barn animals echoed in my ear as I approached the stables. Scanning over the area, I see workers tending to the horses and people either arriving or leaving on horseback, but no Dante. I thought about going inside but then my vision caught the sight of an all-black figure that stood out along the waves of browns and yellows. 

There he is, leaning against the wood fences of the stables in his all-black attire as he stared off to the distance where we walked from Riverwood to get here. He was probably thinking and imagining the path to the Bleak Falls Barrow as that was in the same way. 

As I approached him, I saw that his gear change a bit from the last few hours I saw him. He seemed to replace his chest plate with a new one. This one wasn’t as decorated or well-made as the last one, simpler but still served his purpose and ongoing aesthetic. His coat formerly ripped with tears and had patches of blood on it was clean and sewed up, the silver buckles shining in the afternoon rays, some like the ones on his boots he wore. 

Dante turned to me as I approached him, which was odd as to how could he hear me with noise in the background, and I can see that he looked a lot better than the last time I saw him. 

He was cleaned up as well with no ash, dirt, or sweat on him. His hair was freshly clean and still somewhat wet causing the long stand of his hair to have a wave to the locks. And his face was no longer pale as before, a warm blush was on his skin instead of the pale sickly color I saw.

Dante pushed himself up and looked me up and down before meeting my eyes. I thought he would say something, like ‘are you ready?’ But just like before he turned and began walking back down the road we came. 

I didn’t even react this time, not in the mood to deal with his attitude like last time, and began walking behind him in silence as I eyed the new weapons attached to the man. 

He still had that steel long sword on his waist that he took from the keep but there were some new ones as well. Two pointed steel daggers were now situated on both sides, the one on the right with his sword placed below the long blade. And there were two knives, not daggers as they were so short and small attached to his left arm with a band and one on his left leg. 

Peering up to the coat he wore, I wondered how many other blades he hid in there.

Dante kept a fast pace as we traveled against the river and the small glimpse of Riverwoods wooden building peeking into view as we neared our new destination.

Flexing my hand and rolling my shoulder and neck, I felt for my magic pool, seeing how much I have left for the upcoming fights. It was pretty much filled and recovered over the time of creating ice walls and putting out fires. From drinking magic replenishers, resting, and eating I was fine as my body was loose instead of stiff as it would be if I depleted them. 

_ Will I have to summon Oni or Loki for the next coming fight? _ This is the first time I ever entered a Nord tomb, not including the artist tomb in Solitude. I don’t want to go in there if I’ll fight a draugr death lord or something in there.

This is not a game where this place was the beginning area, instead of a place where people resurrect the dead protect the place. I really hope it’s not a death lord as those things were a pain to deal with.

With the thought of my summons in mind, I thought about Gael.  _ Should I summon him to scout ahead? It would be useful to get eyes on what’s ahead. _

Eyeing the man walking in front of me, I hesitate as I’m not sure about his character just yet. I know he’s, possibly, the Dragonborn but other than that and how rude he is, I know nothing. And if I found out from the capital is that people change when they see you have powers. 

So, I decided otherwise as we made the turn leading up the mountain as we passed the stacked stone maker that had the name  _ Bleak Fall Barrow _ painted on with red paint and tattered cloth flowing in the wind. If that doesn't seem ominous I don't know what is.

As we traversed the slowly steeping mountain, I looked at Dante and decided to ask him, trying to start a conversation and to get to know him, “You were traveling to Falkreath before you got caught right?”

Dante’s head turns a tidbit to look back at me, his still shockingly bright blue eyes gazing into mines before he looks back ahead and continues walking, “Yeah, and what about it?”

I shrugged even though he didn’t see it, “Just asking. Are you from there or just visiting?”

“It’s none of your business so how about we stop talking and get this job done.” 

Scoffing in my head, my eye narrowed at his back but they softened as a grin rose to my lips. I walked fast, catching up to his long legs as I walked by his side, holding my hands behind my back. I saw him look down at me but kept my eyes ahead, “You’re right it’s none of my business but at the same time it is.” 

Turning, my eyes locked with a living kaleidoscope, “We’re surviving something that should have killed us and is now on a mission to a place littered with enemies. I want to get to know the person that I’m meant to fight alongside with.”  _ The person who supposed to have my back and not leave me for death should something happen. _

And Dante for the first time, face eased into a lighter look as his jaw unclenched and brows loosen. I thought he saw my point and was about to tell me something, but that changed as he smirked, “Once again, mind your business girl.”

Before walking faster up the mountain as I let him go. My lips twitch in frustration and annoyance at his tone, his disrespectful attitude.  _ Girl? Girl!?  _ What is actually his problem! Is he just naturally rude to everyone or is just me? 

And with a breathy sigh, I tried to calm myself as I followed him again with me behind him.  _ He’s the Dragonborn. He is the Dragonborn. Be nice and kind, don’t send a lightning bolt to his back.  _

We continued up the mountain that grass and flowered terrain shifted to hard rocks and snow as my boots stomp through the thick snow. A cold breeze passed by, whipping my hair and Dante’s coat in the wind, but it didn’t faze me as I can never get cold from my affinity element but I wish I brought a new cloak from the city.

Turning left, my mouth went ajared as I gaped at the sight the mountain provided. I have never been on top of a mountain before, never on Earth and not on Nrim, see I never saw just how beautiful the view was from above. And beautiful it was.

We’re not even at the top but I can see almost everything. I can Riverwood entirely as a mass of people were still in the center. I can see the long, raging river as it passed the town as it slowed to the stone city ahead, the golden wheat standing out like a flare in the darkness. I can even see Helgen as the smoke clouds pollute the air, the flickers of fire catching my eye. 

Hopefully, the jarl can secure the land before the bandits can. It was truly breathtaking. 

The pathway turned more unkempt and ragged as we went, causing both of us to hold onto rocks as we pushed ahead. Walking around a particularly large rock, something stark black caught my eyes as we continued to the top.

Pausing to catch my breath, fog left my mouth as I peered up at the dark stone tower that laid before us. This should be where the bandits should be. Dante didn’t stop as he moved on with unbothered ease, approaching the tower and I hurried after him.

There was a man leaning against a tree when we arrived and pushed himself up as he grabbed for his sword, shouting, “We got company!!”

Footsteps against the old tower were hurried as two more people appeared from the tower and began walking across the bridge that connected the building to the mountain. 

Dante drew his sword in his right and collided with the bandit man as I ready myself to join him but something made my body and senses tingling. My gaze shot up to the sky, eyes narrowing to the flicker of something shining against the chilling white air. 

It was another bandit up above, a bow knocked with an arrow that was pointed at Dante’s back as he stabbed through the male bandit. Powering my hand up, I thrust towards the bandit as the purple-white electrostatic discharge tore through the snow, hitting its sicking mark at the bandit’s head.

As the now dead bandit fell down, body and all, off the tower and down the mountain, I turned back to help Dante to see that he already killed them. 

My eyes widen as they dart to the three dead and still bleeding bodies on the ground and then to Dante who was walking ahead to the giant staircase leading to the tomb. 

Humming under my frosty breath, I went after him.  _ So, he can fight well. A little too well if you ask me. _

Dante already began to fight with the new group of bandits as I joined him, sending an ice spike on to the left and ducking behind a pillar as an arrow shot at me from the right. 

My heart and breath picked up a pace as I cast oakflesh, seeing and feeling the wispy green magic harden around me before I whipped my arm around the corner of the pillar, sending an ice spike at the person, seeming to miss as the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout.

It’s odd that I’m not panicking or worried about this anymore, about fighting or killing. It’s still exhilarating as adrenaline-filled my veins as I moved from the pillar and flinging an ice spear at the bandit, hitting them in the chest quickly before they could move out the way, their blood sliding down the sharp and slippery ice.

But it’s normal to fight another now and to be okay with only one to walk away from it. 

The sound of fighting stopped after that last person I killed and looking around my feet, I see that the remaining bandits have died, either by stabs or slit throats. Someone clearing their throat caused my gaze to shoot up to find Dante on top of the last flight of stairs leading to the massive gates of the tomb.

Dante’s sword, blood still dripping off of it, was hung loose in his hold as he stared down at me with bored eyes, like I was a bother to him, a lesser, and stated, “You’re slow.” 

Before turning to the gates and going in. My nails met the palm of my hand as I watched him go, dark thoughts swarming my head again. 

should fear it, as the last time I heard them, I massacred a group of bandits with a gleeful smile. But having him belittle me again and again, I listened and stored them in my smoldering heart as I watched him go and took the abuse again. 

  
_ He’s the Dragonborn, _ I prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out shorter than I thought, but the next one will be way longer. And it’s so hard to write scenes with Dante and Aaliyah, specifically Dante because I never wrote a character like him before. But don’t worry he may seem rude and center-minded about his goals right now but there is more to him and I’ll show that in his arc that’s coming up soon. 
> 
> Also, I really really want to write a Mass Effect, Pokemon, or Fairy Tail story but I’ll be too busy. 😭 
> 
> Happy New Years Everyone!!!!!!!!


	37. Chapter 37

Entering the tomb, I was awestruck by the beauty of the place. It was rundown without a question but like the ancient tombs found in Egypt and other places on earth, they were still magnificent.

The wintery light shone down in the large open room as snowflakes drifted into the room. Pillars laid either on the ground in pieces or still standing tall as the frosty air flowed around the aged stone. 

Walking deeper in, the sight of dead skeever lay dead on the ground with arrows piercing their fur hide causing my lip to curl in disgust at the huge rats.  _ Giant bears, huge spiders, and now dog-sized rats. _

Anyway, by the time I made it to the archway leading to the next area of the tomb, Dante had already killed the two bandits guarding it. The male body close to being in the fire and the female brushing against the open chest to the side, blood still dripping from her slit throat. 

He was turning the corner when I arrived at the scene, his long trench coat moving around the side with him. 

I didn’t hurry to follow him this time as I looked around and let him handle everything, still puzzled by his attitude. He’s rude and mean at one second, then somewhat casual and playful, but then right back to being rude. He’s doing this to mess with me as I know from the meeting with the jarl that he is capable of not adding an insult or sly comment whenever he speaks. Or is it just me he just doesn't like? 

If so, I don’t know what I did to him to make him hate me. 

Sighing, I move along, and as I reach another corner, and hear fighting happening ahead. The flash of clashing sliver and the scraping of steel against steel was not a shocking sight or sound as I walked down the dipping hallway and watched intrigued at the fight before me from the open doorway. 

Arms crossing at my chest as the green armor magic faded. Dante and a bandit outlaw were locked into battle, their focus entirely on each other as they panted for air. Well, the bandit panted for air as Dante seemed quite at ease during the fight as he seemed to sidestep a blow as he would in a dance, his face neutral and lax. It was obvious to see who was better and who was going to win, and the bandit knew that he gup loudly before turning to the door that I stood at, hoping to get away. But the bloodied man's eyes widened in shock or was it horror as he gapes at me.

That was a mistake and one of the first lessons I learned from Jeacon, never look away from your opponent as it can cause your death. 

And it did for him as Dante slid behind him and plunged his sword into the back of the bandit, that sword tip entering and exiting his body, the tip tinted red. The bandit’s mouth bubbled and gurgled with blood, eyes fading wide as Dante withdrew his blade from his body and we both watched as the body fell to the ground to die.

_ How cold. For me to just watch this happen and not feeling anything about it.  _

Dante sheathed his weapon as he turned to me, the candle lights causing a warm glow to his pale, emotionless face as he asked me, “Why didn’t you help?”

“It was none of my business,” I told him and was shocked at the burst of sudden laughter that left him. His chuckles were husky with a smooth rumble to it, his eyes closing in his mirth.  _ See, he changed again. _

I don't know what to think about him as he changed and shifted what he was every time I had the chance to see him. But I don’t think he’s a bad person. A rude killer with a crude sense of humor and a determination of something, yes. But a person who gets off on killing innocents and causing mayhem, I think not.

Nevertheless, I’m still going to watch him in the meantime, still cautious of him. 

Walking into the room fully, I scanned the room and turned to the left as the three rotating stones at the side each with their own symbols carved in them. Dante joined me by my side to study them as I looked back to see the lever in the center of the crumbling room.  _ I know this puzzle by heart. Snake, snake, whale. But I should find out if there was any difference between the games in order to solve it. _

Spinning around, I see that I was right as the signs of the correct symbols were nowhere in sight as the stone carving was made of ebony stone painted in gold flicks, the color gleaming in the candlelight. “There are three symbols we need to find around here and place them in the correct order to open the door,” I told Dante as I moved around the destroyed room for any signs.

I could solve it now, but that would be too suspicious for me to just know it. I heard Dante hum as I scanned the wall art for anything. 

“There should be from left to right matching the symbols on the stones,” I said absentmindedly, no pay any heed if he heard me but I heard him moved to the other side. 

The paintings on the walls were fascinating and not at all as generic as they were in a game. They told a story with smeared and cracking black paint with silhouettes of men and women kneeling and worshiping to the left as a massive dragon peered down at them.

Moving along the line, the painting changed to that of the dragons flying to the sky, blood spilling as they crashed to the ground, worshippers praying at their corpses. My eyes were locked, wide and open as my feet stopped and I stared at the last scene. 

It was the worshipers again, this time in long hooded robes as they carried the bones of the fallen dragons up a trail leading to a mountain, down roads, through forests, and some to the sea in the back. And all throughout the painting were words written in the dragon language. 

_ They’re taking the dragon bones to the resting site _ . 

It was a sight I understand, but one thing stood out. The people, the worshippers were dressed in clothing of grief and sadness as they laid the dragons to rest. But weren't they slaves? Shouldn’t they be happy at their demise? Oh, how I wish that I could stay here and study the walls more, living my childhood dream of being an archaeologist but we have to move on.

As I was about to move on, I spotted something shimmering in my eye. Looking closer, I spied a small black with sprinkles of gold whale in the sea where the worshippers were going with the bones.

“I found two snakes.” Were called from behind me causing me to turn to see Dante near the closed metal gate as he stared up above. “Two gold and black snakes.”

“I found a gold whale.” I responded as I walked to the puzzle stones, he followed close after, “So it should be snake, snake, whale.” 

I did just that, moving the old stone that hasn't been moved in maybe centuries as Dante just watched causing a tick to ripple through me but I moved on and finished the puzzle. I rotated the last stone to the whale, stepping back as I wiped my hands clean and turned as Dante walked to the lever and pulled the old gears back with ease.

I eyed the small circle holes littering the room for poison darts as the metal gate opened in front of us. 

We both enter the room slowly, the same as the game with the table in front of us on a raised platform with clutter on top of it and an old spiral staircase to the left. We didn’t even take one step in the room before the sound of pattering scurrying feet came booming on the stairs, heading up to us.

Frost encased my hands as I left it, palms outspread as I waited for the huge rats to appear. The two skeever came racing up with their beady eyes and rigged teeth out, wanting blood but was quickly silenced as I rained ice on them, their soft shell becoming frozen shut before they could squeak.  _ And I thought the rats in New York were bad. Here they are actually trying to kill you. _

Looking over the table, my eyes were caught on the sight of a petty and lesser soul gem resting on it. A small grin rose to my lips as I went to them, picking up the blue-purple lesser gem in my hand. Soul gems are actually harder to come by in this world than in those games and are much more expensive as you can do a lot more than just trap souls in them. 

Jeacon told me once that magic crafters use them not only as enchanting weapons and armor, but also basic living items like a magic power stove, lamps, and lights. He said that most of the magic inventions that we use today were all from the dwemer as one explorer discovered the plans when traveling through their ruins.

I pocketed both of them and turned back to Dante, thinking that he was already down there, but found he was looking downstairs, appearing to wait for me as he only began moving when I got near.  _ Why didn’t he leave me like before? _

Anyway, we continued on as the old broads of the stairs screamed under our feet. Ducking my head to dodge the growing spider webs as we descended, my lip curled and a small but still audible sigh of reluctance left my mouth at the thought of what coming up next. 

Dante obviously heard as I was just behind his shoulder as he peered behind him and saw my curled lip and mood drop as I jerked around the webs. He had the gall to smile at my pain as he smirked, “Scared of a few little spiders?” 

“They’re not little.” I shot back with such sudden hate that didn’t shock me and he gave a small laugh at my comment and was about to say more before a scream for help echoed against the quiet halls.

Dante and I stop momentarily before continuing down the stairs with faster steps. We entered another room that was lit up with torches and candles and went to where the voice, a male, was still screaming on top of his lungs and walked to the web covered doorway leading to the screams.

Dante looked back at me, “Use fire magic to burn them.” He ordered me, causing me to look up at him dully at his command, “Don’t know any.”

He rolled his eyes, sighing in disbelief at my uselessness, and redrew his sword as he cut away the thick webs. It took a short while as there were many hard webs but we made it through and stepped through into a cold lit room that was covered with spider webs, hanging and wrapped bodies, and web sacks filled with growing babies.

Dante went first in with me following him and as he turned his head to the left, his body locked up as he leaned forward into a guard, sword up and ready.

Turning, I see what made him ready for a fight and I gag at the sight even though I knew it was here. The wounded frostbite spider was huge, almost as tall and wide as a queen-size bed. It’s ten haired and long arched legs held its huge body up with ease as it sensed us and turned toward us, the sick scurrying of its leg sent shivers down my back as it’s facing. Eight black beady eyes focused on us and excitement filled it as its two front legs rose up as a threat, revealing two fat fangs dripping with poison.  _ Oh my god. _

A man's voice shouts for help from behind as it races towards us with nauseous sounding speed. My body locked up as well as it raced toward us, but not of preparation like Dante, but of fear. 

I hate spiders, I used to run and pleaded for my parents to kill them when they were small and now that they were big, I just can’t.

But I couldn’t run away as Dante ran to the right corner of the room, ordering me as he went, “Go left and attack the legs!” His command snapped me out of it and I glared briefly at him from daring to do so before my instinct and training kicked in. 

I ran forward towards that spider as it drew near me and tumbled into a roll to dodge the jumping attack from it, my breath hitching as I rolled on the ground, dirt floating in my vision. Turning quickly around, boots skirting on the dirt-covered floor as I thrust my hand out as I sent a lightning bolt at the legs, the attack making the thing screech and retract before it grew mad and ran towards me again.

But my attack hurt the already weakened beast as it’s huge height lessened as the left legs where I attacked seemed to hang down, green blood dripping from them. I charged my hand again with the spell as I rose to full height and waited to dodge again but that never happened as Dante acted quicker. 

While the spider was focused on me, it didn’t notice Dante appearing from behind it, sword raised as he jumped, projecting himself on the wounded lowered legs of the spider as he brought his sword down on the head. They turned into a bucking bull as the blade penetrated its skull but it still fought as it tried and failed to push him off with its last life, and the sound coming from it will not be one I will forget in my life.

Dante, holding firmly to his sword, pushed deep down until the blade exited through it, the shimming tip peeking in my vision from below as I power down my hand. The spider collapses on the ground with a harsh boom as its long legs spread out around it, occasionally twitching as Dante pulls out his sword, the gooey blood splattering out as he steps down of the thing when it collapses on the ground, and going to one of the dead bodies nearby to clean his sword on their clothing.

I let my arms fall to my side as I step up, forcing my body to relax after that fight. Turning my head, tearing my eyes from the huge spider as the theft behind me sighed loudly in relief of the thing being dead as he yelled out, “Great work you two! But you think you can get me down now?”

Dante finished cleaning his blade and we both walked in front of the said man. It actually was kind of amusing to see.

A dark elf man trapped completely in a huge web, face, and fingertips being the only visible thing about him as the rest was covered. It was like he was trying to stay above water with how steep and shallow he was breathing as he tried to move but the webs barely shivered at his efforts. “Thanks again mates, I thought I was a goner for sure.” 

“How did this happen?” I asked as Dante stood by my side.

“I was halfway across the room when that thing came from above and tried to run to the next room.” The dark elf explained, “It was covered in webs but I thought I could make it thought, but it was too strong.”

The covered man cussed, eyes frantically darting from the two of us, “Then that thing came down to add more webs! Probably to save me for a late snack before you two came.”

Me and Dante just quietly looked at him as he spun his tale and expressed his eternal gratitude for us as I crossed my arms and spied something in the thick white webbing, something that was pointing out on the side of his waist.  _ The golden dragon claw maybe?  _

Humming, I question him, interrupting his sucking up, “So, you’re with the rest of the bandits then?” 

He panicked and tried to talk his way out of it, struggling in the webs more, but saw our deadpanned looking and sighed, “You’re gonna have to cut me down away to get past, so how about we just get along and I can share some of my loot with you both? Sounds good?” 

“And what if I just stab you through the heart now while you’re in the web and just loot your corpse after I cut you down?” Dante threatens him and the elf grows more nervous, “Come now mate! We can work this out, can’t we!? I have-” 

“Just cut him down.” I interrupted, knowing how this ends and don’t have the will to care about a bandit that steals and kills from innocence. And frankly, I'm growing tired of hearing his fake promises and politeness when he’s just going to run.

Dante stared down at me at my order to him, eyes deeply studying mines, looking for me to show weakness and to back down. I didn’t and he turned back to the elf and withdrew his sword with ease.  _ Oh, you don’t like being ordered around, do you?  _

And for a second I thought he would ignore me and just kill him as he walked close to the elf that shook more in fear. But then he began cutting the hard webs around the man, causing him to sigh in relief and look to me with gratitude.

My face was emotionless as I looked about as I knew what he planned to do and what would happen to him. And what a shocker it was when the second he was cut down, after cleaning himself off a little, was turning and racing down the wall of the tomb as he shouted over his shoulder at us, “Thanks for the help, suckers!”

I watched him go as Dante turned to me. I could tell he was irritated at me as his brows narrowed, “We should have just killed him. This is what happens when your ‘kindness’ gets in the way of wh-”

“Let me cut you off right there.” I interrupted as I began walking down the hall as well, “And tell you one word before you judge my entire character. Draugr.”

And right I was as the sound of movement and a short panicked yell echoed through the tomb as we made it to the next room and the sight of the elf being cut down appeared. 

Dante, who lagged behind after my rebuttal, appeared just in time as the man who had fallen to the ground had his throat slash out by a dark figure above him. The room was dark as no one made it this far to light touches and the only light was coming from the doorway we were in. 

Holding out my hard, I cast the charismatic white ball of light that is magelight and broke the large ball off into pieces, forcing them to fly out to the corners of the room to see, and see we did. 

Surprisingly, I didn't feel disgusted as I saw the draugr for the first time. Even as the one who killed the thief turned to us, white light showing his decomposing face with leathery skin and gaping holes that left his maggot filled brain in view and shadowy ashen mist of the necromancy magic, I felt nothing as I powered up a lightning bolt shot at his face as he lifted his sword up. 

This fight lasted longer than any I had in a long time as I leaped backward to dodge a passing sword and with my left-hand cast another oakflesh as my last one was destroyed. 

The draugr was slow to respond after his first attack as he held his failed attack position for a few seconds before rising up sluggishly for another but that gave more than enough time to send a bolt of chain lightning at his face. The other white-blue bolt connected to one of two draugrs Dante was slowly but smoothly fighting as he sidestepped their attacks and hacked away on them with his sword in his right hand and dagger in the other.

My breath hitched as I powered and shot another bolt at the draugr, landing in his head again but it didn’t seem to faze it as it continued attacking me with its glowing blue eyes. Unlike what I faced before, the undead doesn’t feel pain or agony, so when getting hit they have no reason to get scared or to stop in pain, if they stagger then they just get up and continue. Withdrawing my dagger as my heart picks up pace, I jab my hand to the ground and send a wave of ice on the uneven ground, making it slippy and cold. 

The draugr, unable to think about anything other than attacking, didn’t hesitate to walk on it with its barebone flesh and begin to fall forward. That was all I needed as I darted at it and with my dagger in my left hand, stabbed it deeply into its damaged head, pulling hard until my blade left its now half-cut and opened neck. 

And with a loud sigh, I watched it fall to the ground dead for real this time as the green glow of my shield disappeared. I didn’t have time to worry about any others as Dante spoke up behind me, “Tried already? Need a hand?” 

Whipping around, I started somewhat shocked to see that three other draugr laid dead on the ground as Dante stood above the dead thief, sword and dagger gone as he looked at me with failed hidden amusement. He looked so relaxed and not at all tired from fighting as his eyes trailed down to my slowly becoming exhausted appearance.

I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of me admitting that I’m tired or that I needed help. So instead asked him as walked towards him, “Find anything on him?” Jerking my head to the dead elf.

Dante hummed at me with a smirk, obviously wanted to say more about my fighting, but he answered with, “Yeah.” and held up the golden dragon claw, “Know what this is?”

I nodded, peering deeply into the pure gold artifact, “Some Nords ruins use keys made of different and expensive materials to unlock the ‘final’ door sort of speak.” 

Dante nodded, scanning the claw in his hand before attaching it to one of his belt strips and walking down the hallway. And as he did, he pointed down at a spot on the ground, “Don’t step there.”

Looking down I saw it was a lumper place on the ground and peered up to see that the walls were covered in spikes, waiting for something to step on it so they could come rush at them, crushing them.  _ A little bit different from the games but still the same. And if I’m not wrong a restless draugr should be ahead.  _

Following Dante, I can’t help but curse myself at my weakness. I can’t use frost magic, my strongest magic, because they resist and lightning, although I’m good at it, was draining my magic supply as I could feel that I’m soon to reach my midpoint. 

Yes, I spent a little time when I was traveling working on my magic but I was behind and way weaker than I ever wanted, and being with Dante made that more apparent. But I can only blame myself for that. I would have to say that my peak when I was traveling with Jeacon to the capital and with the vampire issue in Morthal, but after that, I haven’t really grown. 

Yeah, Jeacon taught me more spells but they were for shielding and with many lessons on theory. And at the capital, I was more focused on my next performance on stage as I picked out what smile I should use when dealing with nobles.

_ And Lily,  _ I thought but whipped that thought and rising emotion back to the furthest part of my brain and heart as I thought about today.

I need to become stronger, not for Jeacon or to be the aid for the Draongborn, but for myself. I have the money to buy magic books and the time to train, I just need to do it.  _ I hate being weak, unable to do anything. To always be the watcher or piece of the outcome and not the doer or starter. The ender. _

We pressed on deeper into the tomb, Dante pointing out traps as we went and I studied the walls as we went, lighting the dark rooms with my magic on the way.

Entering a new room, I was right about that stronger draugr appearing next as we entered the connecting area and watched as the restless draugr stood up from his rest, frost magic already preparing in his hand as he reached for his sword. I prepared for a lightning spell but was halted as Dante told me, “Sit out.”

And rush that undead with his drawn sword, slicing at the legs as it rose, causing it to fall to its knees and then back to the dead as Dante cut its head off with one clean swipe. 

Lowering my hand, my eyes narrow, “I could have helped.”

“You could have drawn out the fight longer than necessary,” He turned to me, sword in hand but lowered as his kaleidoscopic blue eyes peer down at me, leaning back on his right leg, “and then being tired and weaker than usual.”

_ Usual!?  _ I stepped forward, back straight as my eyes narrowed further, he stopped with his leaning back and faced me with matching determination and intent. 

“What is actually your problem with me? I did nothing to you as I don’t know you.” I asked him, hand fisting at my side. How dare he-

The man scoffed at me as he agreed in a light almost joking tone, “Yeah, I don’t know you.” But then it darkens with assumptions, “But it seems that despite that, you want something from me or know something about me.”

My face laxed in confusion as my heart skipped a beat, “What? What can I possibly want from you or know about you? Today was the first day I met you.” And what a day it was.

Dante tsked his tongue like I was naught, little girl, as he shook his head, “Are you sure about that? As even when a  _ dragon _ was attacking, you seem so focused on staying by my side, following me, a person you never met.” He titled his head at me, his long sided head moving over his eye, “And you looked, still look at me like you expected me.”

_ Fuck _ . At his words, my heart almost stopped but I could my face neutral as I listened to his conviction about me. And it made my heart stop more as he was right. 

I knew the Draongborn would be there, that he had to be it, and that I wanted to be by his side for what the gods may have planned for me. So, here we are. In a dark tight tomb with our weapons in arms as we faced each other, my magic light and the holes from the ceiling being our only light, but my light was about to go out.

“And,” Dante continued, eyes never moving from mines, “You were awfully and continuing acting nicely to me even when I undermined you, pushed you, insulted you. But you don’t say a word.” 

He moved his sword so the blade touched the ground, causing a screeching and sliding sound echo throughout the tomb as it moved across the stone floors. “Almost like you can’t afford yourself to get on my bad side. So, you take my bullshit and comments.” He leaned in closer to me, a grin on his lips to unnerve me, “Why is that?” 

But it didn’t surprise me as I let him finish his talk and began mine as I took a step forward, we were almost chest to chest, “Maybe it’s because you can’t believe that someone can just be nice to you?” My voice was almost a whisper as I spoke, absent-mindedly creating more light to replace the flicking ones, “And it makes me wonder what causes you to have such trust issues and paranoia that you can’t believe that someone can be a good person?”

I walked away after that, heading down to the next room that is sure to be filled with more draugr as I forced myself to walk normally, to hold back the tremble in my hands as I felt his eyes studying me from behind. 

I can’t show weakness here, can’t show that he was right as I don’t know what he will do.  _ We’re alone here, if he kills me no one would know. And I think no one would care.  _

Sighing, I bite my lips as I send two lightning bolts at the standing but resting draugr in front of me, being mindful of the oil and fire lamp trap above me as I kill it. And it took everything within me to not flinch as Dante dashed from behind me to kill the next rising undead in the tight hallway. 

As I watch him take down two more draugr with ease, I wonder what the fuck was I doing and how my life came to this.

I killed the last undead that was guarding that half stone and half dirt staircase, and we both walked up and slowly traversed along the destroyed pillars and collapsed doorways until the sound of running water was heard. It was somewhat comical to watch Dante kill the just arisen draugr with one slash, it’s just like in the games.

Walking across the flowing water that I’m not sure where it was coming from, but I opened the gate where the water led before we continued on. The rest of the time was simple. Pass the glowing mushrooms, I killed the undead on the snow pathway, stopping to let Dante loot the chest below, we moved on, and Dante killed the restless draugr guarding the inner sanctum of the tomb. Here was where it got difficult.

There was the hallway of moving axes ready to slice us apart if we didn’t run through fast enough. Dante just took a breath and ran through when the blades were heading back into the wall, he was on the other side before they came back down. But for me, who never had to do this before, took my sweet ass time when it came to this.

I cast oakflesh, waited for the blades for a few moments as Dante began fighting the awakening dead, shouting over his shoulder for me to hurry up. I ran through after a short under the breath prayer. 

I got through, feeling the blades pass by me, but I wasn’t prepared for the draugr that was waiting on the other side to the left of me.

I heard him before I saw him as I turned my head at the sound and was backhanded to the floor, my mouth slowly tasting like blood as my mind fizzed up and I jumped back up to my feet. My anger swelling as I sent a powerful bolt of lightning to its face, causing the head to explode. Then I felt a sharp and hissing pain erupt from my right arm as my oakflesh was destroyed as an arrow bounced off of me.

Looking up, the sight of  _ eight draugr  _ appeared in my vision, way more than there should have. Two fighting Dante, two waking up from their coffins in the back, one walking out of the room to the right of me, one walking down from the second-floor stairs, and the last pointing their next shot directly at my face. So, this was not going well.

With the taste of metallic in my tongue and the sting of cut flesh, I charged at the draugr leaving the room next to me with a dagger out and ready as I rushed to its left side. The undead was bigger than me but it was still a decaying and weakened piece of flesh that magic can help it only so far to keep everything together.

Its haunting blue eyes tracked their way to mine as I ran to enter the room he just left but halted before I did as I used all the strength of my left leg to swap his right leg right under him, just as an arrow connected with the ground at the area I was just at. The draugr fell to one of his knees, a hollowing groan left its mouth but was silent as I stabbed my dagger straight into its head, using my other hand to grip it’s ancient and dead hair as I stabbed until it stopped moving.

Withdrawing my blade, I went back to the other room where I could still hear Dante fighting. As I rounded the corner, I cast another oakflesh and felt a brief but searing pain flare-up in my body and mind. My mind practically extended and deflated as I entered the room, sending a bolt at the archer on top that was about to shoot at Dante’s turned back.

The archer staggered, top of her head almost completely gone, but went for another arrow. She never got that chance as mid-fight with another draugr, Dante pulled out a dagger, no a knife, from his coat and fling it directly into her head with such quick precision that it hit the dead center of her head as he continued to fight his opponent without skipping a beat. With the archer dead there are now four draugr left, two that Dante was fighting and I guess two for me.

One was heading towards me while the other went to Dante, but I stopped that as I fling a weak ice spike at it, causing it to focus and come at me instead.  _ Perfect,  _ I thought sarcastically in my head as I parried the draugr sword to the right, making it stumble forward as I shot another bolt at the approaching draugr.

_ Maybe I should summon Oni or Loki?  _ I thought as I kneeled down, stabbing my dagger deep into the back of the knee of the half-fallen draugr, making it grunt with its haunting voice as I left the blade to tumble roll to the left, away from the descending sword of the other.  _ No, my magic is already low. _

The second draugr sword grazed me as I rolled, causing my blood to drip from my right leg as I pop up and send two chain lightning at the now near undead, the white bolts ricocheted chest to chest off both of them over four times, the close corners of the hallway they were in causing no heat or intensity to escape. 

With a sigh, I walked to the steaming now dead bodies on the ground to get my dragger, my right leg wound opening and closing with each step causing me to lump slightly.  _ Damn, he got me good.  _ I thought as I pulled my dagger out, the blade still hot from the lightning as I felt the open wound flex when I knelt down.

Leaning back up, my lip curled in slight pain and contemplation. I’m not about to use a healing potion over an injury so little, those things are expensive especially so during war times. And like a fool, I just got potions and no bandages or wrapping.

With another sigh, I unlace some of my hardened jacket and ripped out a long strip of fabric from the bottom of my shirt, warping it tight over the four-inch cut on my thigh. As I finished fixing this up, Dante's voice that sounded from above called out to me, “Are you done?”

Turning, hands blood, I see that he was up above on the second floor by where the archer was before as he peered down at me with a raised and amuse brow as he played with his knife, tossing it in the air and catching the halt every time without looking down. 

Scanning down, I see that his enemies laid finally dead on the ground, the blue glow of necromancy long gone as mine still poured from them. 

_ I need to learn fire magic or anything other kind of offensive magic.  _ I thought as I walked up the stairs and followed Dante as he began crossing the small bridge leading to the impending stone closed doors across. 

I hate being these weak, to have to struggle fighting not so difficult opponents. Maybe I should go to Morthal after all of this to train. Jarl Idgrod did say that magic users tend to stay in her land because of how secluded it is for practicing magic and I’m sure she won’t mind me getting a house in her hold. And maybe she can tell me where Jeacon is since they are friends.

Shaking my head of thought that, of Jeacon, Dante and I gazed up at the gate blocking our way to the last room of the tomb. The door was much like the games, huge and made of sturdy black stone as the three golden symbols rested on three sliding stabs and a large and gold circular of the claw below it with three holes embedded in it. It actually surprised me as everything else in this tomb was crumbling and faded as nature took its course but this one door was perfectly fine if not a little dusty.

Opening my mouth to tell Dante about how to open it, I slammed them right shut as he already had the claw out, following the order on it as he moved the stone to the right order. As he did that, I grab out a magic potion and drown that back as I know there was a fight up ahead and my magic is running low.

Dante inserted the claw and turned it, hurrying to grab it out as the door shifted and rumble, dust, and dirt fell down as the three-ringed stabs of stone collapsed on top of another, sinking into the ground as the doorway opened.

My breath turned into fog as the door opened to reveal two stairs, the air grew chiller as a cold air pushed past us. My hand grew clammy with nervousness as we went up and I tried to steel them by resting my right on the halt of my dagger and focusing on the feeling of the cut on my wrapped leg. 

_ And there it was _ , I thought as we reached the top of the stairs and the view of what we came here for appeared, and something I dreaded. 

The stone pathway shifted into dirt and gravel as the tomb interior turned into that of a cave or cavern. The warm lighting of the touches fade, my magic light disappearing as the lagoon green and ice mist of the grotto open with a skylight streak above us. We walked around the rock pillars that held this place up, stopping it to be caved in by the mountain it was built in and once again I was stunned by the beauty and intelligence it took to build this place, making it last for centuries.

Dante must have been amazed as well as he slowed his pace to the point where he walked side by side to me, gazing up at the skylight as bats flew out and fog dancing around the platform above with the massive cut of stone ahead. Crossing the bridge and climbing the stairs, a violent shiver went down my back and Dante’s as well as I saw from the corner of my eye.

Our purposeful stride slowed to a hesitating stroll as my eyes drifted to the black coffin resting on the far left of the platform and stayed on the impending to the right, the word wall as each step sent crashing dread through me. I practically feel my eyes dilated as I stared at it, listening to the once silent room. Once.

_ No, no, no.  _

“Do you hear that?” Asked Dante as he gripped and moved his sword in hand, eyes scanning throughout the room.

_ No, no, I don’t want to, I can’t!  _ I pleaded inside but forced the words out, hands shaking at my side as I clenched them tightly. “Yes.” 

I can hear them in my entire being. In my head, as my mind scrambles with thoughts and memories, in my heart that pulsed with my lifeblood, in my soul at parts I never thought to touch or know about. I can hear it like something was hissing with the promise of power and more in my ear. It was chanting, a demon and angel song and lament of my life and death.

Each step became more weighted as we went on, I didn't even notice Dante anymore. I know he was there walking beside me but everything was consumed me as if I was walking into a wall of mist, encircle, and consuming.

I can see the words now as we stepped onto the platform and they burned their way into me like a brand mark. Absent-mindedly either by mind control or negligence, I approach the wall written in the ascendant tongue of the dragons and read their lost and proscribed words not meant for any other race.

It was like before when I first was called to this world when I was held and kissed by the beings and voices mixed with honey and power. The words that I didn’t know, but knew, entered my eyes and flashed in my mind telling and teaching me their ways, their meaning even though I could never comprehend them. 

I listened like a prayer to them as they told me a story that happened millennia ago, and I wanted to know them, wanted to understand them. Something filled me as my vision blurs, it was like the intense breeze near a raging ocean, it forces you back due to the intensity, you feel all over through all the senses and body. It even touches the mind as it forced its way in like a migraine making you pay attention to it, acknowledge it. It was unworldly.

But it disappeared as soon as it came as the sound of something popping open and something heavy hitting the ground, snapping me and Dante out of whatever that power was.

Whipping around, me and Dante were now on full guard, Dante readying his sword, and me with my dagger and magic as a sick black and grey skeleton hand gripped the edge of the coffin, the flesh still desperately trying to cling to it.

Dante went to go strike it when it was still down and awaking, but that bone hand tightened as the Draugr Overlord shot up with lightning speed from his bed, head snapping our direction the second it was open and my lips pressed together at the sight of it.

The other draugr had that faint blue glow to them that showed the necromancy that brought them back to life, but this one was drench in it as it’s empty eyes poured with the wisp sapphire blue smoke and the long since dried up veins pumping with the same color. And it was bigger, even still in the coffin, I could tell that this man from the past was a giant of Nord. 

Dante reacted first, going in with his sword swing sidewards to cut the head off once and for all. I hurried up to back him as I cast oakflesh on me and powered up an ice spike in my left hand. 

But neither of us got that chance to fight it as it opened its grime and rotted mouth, eyes flaring into a shocking arctic blue as it shouted at us. It was not a normal scream or battle cry, but that of the most powerful words known and last to man as a wave of crushing and suffocating force of wind mixed with power catapult us back. 

One second we were standing, about to attack, and the next our back was breaking and cracking as they were forced into hard stone. 

“ARGG!!” I gasped and cried out at the vast but sudden and lasting pain as my back embedded itself into the stone of the word wall. Tears watered my eyes, lungs drained from the air as I felt something snap within me as the stone behind me cracked from the force of me and Dante hitting it.

My vision hazed as I choked for air, my dagger and magic dropping from the feeling of pain and I heard Dante grunt in pain as well but push forward as he rose up slowly, sword gripping harder in hand. 

“Get up.” He told me as he raced forward and my irritation of his order granted me strength as I rose as well. “I know.”

Power up an ice spike at the only fully walking draugr, menacing with his tall height, dead skin with glowing veins, and the long sword drenching in a reflecting arctic blue glow.

_ Enchanted _ , I thought as the spike hit him dead in his chest but didn’t do anything as he continued walking towards us with ease like he wasn’t hit at all. I never fought or been hit by an enchanted weapon before but from what Jeacon told me about them, they are not pleasant even at their lowest craftsmanship.

“Lightning!” barked Dante as he locked into close combat with the Overlord, both of their swords meeting each other causing sparks and mist to fly, they moved so fast that my eyes almost couldn’t keep up.

Moving to the left to have a better view as I sent a lightning bolt at the draugr, who parried an attack from Dante causing him to stagger back. My bolt hit just in time before the undead was able to capitalize on that opening, crashing directly into his back with a booming impact and the smell of dead flesh to smoke in the air.

The Overlord turned in anger and vengeance at me as his dead eyes flicked that haunting blue again.  _ Oh no!  _ I lunge to the right hoping to dodge the incoming shout, but power like that is not one to easily dodge. 

The draugr opened its mouth and a second later that same overwhelming force mixed with wind and power rushed at me like a hurricane, throwing me off the platform and down back on the dirt and gravel falls. 

“Uggh!” I screamed as I crashed onto the hard ground, my broken ribs rattling and shattering from the landing and the after-effects of the shout. Rolling onto my stomach, my hands shook from the pain as I tried to breathe with my choking breaths.

_ BAMM!  _

That sound made me focus back on what's happening as my tears soak eyes peered up onto the black iron boots that appeared in them. Trailing up, I see that it was the draugr who jumped down to fight me as he raised his sword to strike me from above. Hastily, I rolled over, only missing the magic coated sword by mere milliseconds, the ground crystallizing at the sword’s touch.

Stumbling to get up as the Overlord pulls his sword out and marches towards me. Pulling out a dagger, I sidestep his heavy attack, and the next and next, teeth clenching as I cursed.  _ Where’s Dante? Is he unconscious? Dead? _

Darting down, I tuck my body as I tumble roll into between his widespread legs, shoot up and turn as I send another bolt of lightning at his neck. The Draugr staggered forward, releasing that tormented scream, and before I had the chance to move, whipped around with his left empty hand and punched me straight in my cheek, sending me off my feet and hitting the ground again.

My entire face rattled as the taste of blood pooled in my mouth. I went crashing back to the ground, body screaming in pain for me to stop, to just accept the loss and stop the torture, but I hurried to my feet even though my mind was not on the same level or time with my body after that hit.

My teeth, which I pray were not knocked out, burned and ached as they would under a drill at the dentist as I shot out back to back to back lightning bolts, made the draugr to stagger and cry out at the unrelenting force of my attacks.

Clenching my teeth, I sent more lightning, filling them with more and more power till my magic reserve begged me like my body to stop, but I kept going until I sent out a stark white bolt more powerful than any other I produced at it. It made connect the millisecond I release it with the matching sound of a wrathful thunderstorm.

Collapsing into my knees, my left hand was actually streaming from the attack, the skin on it felt raw and numb but the gnawing pain forced it awake as I panted and choked. In my hazed and pain vision, I could see that the draugr was still not dead as he tried to rise from his kneeling position, dead skin and iron armor half melted and smoking. 

The Draugr Overlord opened its mouth once again probably the shout at me again but what only came out were the rattling of skeleton bones and ancient mush of tissue. Its leg shook as it rose, reaching for its enchanted sword, flicking blue eyes focused on me and went to take a step when a sword went right through its dead heart and like a puppet with strings cut loose, dropped its weapon and the blue faded out. 

The sword that penetrated the undead withdrew itself, the body falling onto the drop to reveal Dante, who looked as bad as me. His pale face was dotted with small cuts and a massive former bruise on his left cheek, his newly repaired jacket now has a new holo in it on the right side, and he was covered in dirt like me, probably from being punched to the ground too. 

With my still panting breath, I fell back to my butt, hand raising my bruising face as I wearily told him, “You’re slow.” 

And to my surprise, he barked a short laugh as he told me, “Yeah, I know.” But then flinched from moving his discolor face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! It means a lot to me.


End file.
